Reaper Of DXD
by Ragnorak16
Summary: You've read Gamer stories. You've read overpowered SI stories, this is both. Prepare for Insanity and bullshit powerlevels. Gamer Oc, eventually OP Oc. Slight Au and refrences to other games that may or may not be known. Main characters will consist mostly of the Gamer, the Gremory group and Sitri group
1. Chapter 1

**{I'm back fools! Seriously though I gotta thank all of you for standing by me and enjoying my first** **real** **story. Now I shall try my hand at the gamer, prepare yourself for massive powers and future spoilers for Highschool Dxd. I will try and stay cannon but don't be alarmed if a few things are a bit diffrent in later chapters. Ready? Let's go! PS: any and all ideas for skills will be listened too and reviewed, not to mention events.}**

 _ **The Reaper Of DXD**_

 _ **Chapter 1. Welcome to the game that makes dark souls easy!**_

? pov first person.

You know, when I imagined my death I thought that I would go down in a blaze of glory. In a sense I did do that, except instead of fighting terrorists to the bitter end it was a school shooting. Let me explain since I have an idea of what's going on, since I'm floating in a void and all that jazz.

My name is Spencer A Hott: I lived a normal life with my family who I would easily kill for and they would do the same for me. I'm nearly six and half feet tall and nearing my eighteenth birthday, I'm slightly tanned from being puerto rican in heritage and had shaggy black hair that wouldn't stay down without water. My eyes are nothing to special, just the average brown with a hint of blue around the cornea. I was embraced into the wonders of gaming at the ripe old age of five, seeing my older cousin fight a giant robot as everyone's favorite hedgehog and somehow I knew what to do without playing the game. She died and let me try the game and I saw through the bosses patterns easily, exploiting its weaknesses and nearly killing it on my first try. But I seem to have lost track of my original thought.

I had just finished presenting the senior project to several key staff and was told I would definitely pass. I was so happy then that I nearly kissed one of the judges, because of the length of the presentation I had missed my math and drama class, but both could be made up easily. I grabbed my backpack and rushed to my fifth hour; art, pottery to be exact. I was skipping to my class because I was so happy, I entered the room and went straight to my project for art. A mask that easily covered my face and neck, it was modeled after the dragon priest masks of skyrim but I customized it to my preference. Unlike its predecessors it had spiraled horns protruding from the base of the forehead, the horns were colored a mix of onyx and amber gold, giving it a rather beautiful contrast in my most humble of opinions.

The mouth, normally closed and set in a straight line, was open with several razor sharp teeth sticking out, the teeth themselves were drenched in the brightest red I could find, nearly scaring a fellow student into pissing their pants. The face was a vibrant black with crimson and amber highlights by the eyes and lips. My art teacher said it reminded her of an oni mask a old student made long ago.

Now I was smoothing out the edges of the mask with some sandpaper and a exacto knife, to help with those pesky crumbs that get stuck in the cracks of my mask. That's when I heard something I didn't think I'd ever hear in my lifetime. "Attention staff and faculty, a lockdown has occurred and the police have been phoned. This is not a drill, repeat this is not a dril-" A gunshot echoed off the loudspeakers and everyone was silent. For some reason I couldn't help but hum the chorus of _pumped up kicks._ It calmed me down in a morbid sense but several more gunshots that sounded nearby fixed that immediately. Miss Mayes, my art teacher, ordered everyone up onto the terrace of her art room. All the students ran up the steps like their lives depended on it, and at that moment they did. The only ones that didn't go up were the 'special' kids, who didn't know what was happening, and their caretakers. I hide my mask in my locker before I clamored up the steps along with miss Mayes. I noticed I hadn't dropped the exacto knife and I quickly hid it in my pocket.

We were all crammed into the corner as far as we could go, some of the seniors, me included, acted like a makeshift vanguard for the younger students. I hoped it would bring some level of comfort and calm to the others, but everyone was scared in one form or another. A stocky senior to my left, who was twice my size, was shaking like a defective maraka and some students were crying their eyes out, and tried to call their parents or the police, but for whatever reason their phones wouldn't connect. I did my best with trying to calm down my fellow students, I told them "we'd be ok" and "we'll get out of here without fail." That was when the door was kicked down.

The bastards themselves walked through the door. They looked almost exactly how I pictured the KKK without their sheets. 'Spineless cowards without empathy, I wish I could rip them in half and watch them bleed out!' I screamed inside my own skull; frustrated by my inability to do anything. the cowards were both white with some grizzle on their chins. I would've payed more attention to their faces if it wasn't for the semi auto handguns they had out. Their heads looked towards the 'special' students and their babysitters. They looked between themselves and took out their guns and aimed for what I hoped to be their heads so their deaths would be swift.

They didn't, they aimed for the stomach, the arms and neck of their victims. They smiled as the poor fools cried out in pain, the caretakers tried to reason with the monsters but were filled with so much lead they could classify as a cyborg. The screaming lasted for a mere five minutes but it was hours for us. The younger students were crying silently from the trauma that may haunt their lives forever after today, one of the younger students hiccupped and my heart stopped at the small noise.

"Hmm. Did you hear something?" Dick one asked from underneath the floor we were hiding on. "I think it came from above us." That answer nearly caused me to hyperventilate but I smacked myself out of it. The younger student was horror stricken at what she caused, she kept mouthing 'I'm sorry' repeatedly to everyone who would look. I gave her a calming smile but inside I was a mess of emotions and reasonings. 'I only have one other option and I can't leave them here, I'm many things, but a coward is not one of them.' Which left the final option, I looked to my fellow seniors and it didn't take a genius to know we were thinking the same thing. Almost as one we stood up and began walking towards the stairs downwards, I decided to commit the faces of my fellow seniors to memory.

There were only four others beside myself. One of them was a black haired beauty with a figure to match, her face was a interesting mix of vietnamese and islamic heritage. Her eyes were a piercing hazel that showed how nervous she was, walking into death's jaws. The two others were siamese twins. I wanna say they where a man but half of them looked particularly feminine so it's tough to tell the gender but it doesn't matter. The right head looked at me with a gaze that said volumes for the amount of respect he(?) had for me. The left head was a bundle of nerves, swerving around between us all and was extremely scared. The final senior, the stocky one, was African American with bright blonde hair. He was still shaking but slightly less than before. He also had the will of fire burning brightly within his verdant green eyes.

We walked down the stairs right into the two ass's who smiled sadistically at us. "We're the only ones here that are alive you pieces of shit." I said with a neutral tone, the idiots didn't believe us for a moment but the girl managed to stop them by saying. "We're part of the art club, we were getting supplies from the top floor, and we're gonna meet with the rest of the club at the museum. So if you excuse us." I held back my laughter at their dumbfounded faces, for a moment it looked like they were gonna let us go, but.

"Now, now little lady. How about you, me and my friend take this outside." He grabbed her shoulder and threatened to go lower. I very rarely snap but when I do someone gets hurt, and in that moment I snapped hard! I wrenched his hand off of her and with more swiftness than I knew I had, my hidden blade found its way into bastard numero uno's eye. He thrashed about similarly to a wounded animal, I held my ground and managed to dig the knife deeper into his skull. The stocky senior tried to help and made to tackle the wounded man, but two gunshots intervened in our grand escape. One of the bullets bore through my knee, making me kneel: when I looked back to see where the other bullet went I was greeted with the sight of grievous chest wound. The senior that tried to help clutched at his wound and gave me a haunted look before he fell down dead.

The twins screamed out and rushed the murderer, but another loud _crack_ of the gun had them dead before they even touched the ground. The lady screamed as loud as possible but stopped when bastard number two held a gun to her head and screamed at her to shut it. The other one yanked the blade out of his eye and looked at me with pure rage: I simply smiled at my accomplishment. He saw my smile and socked me in the gut, I heaved out a breath but other than that I didn't so much as groan in pain, this shithead would need to do better than that. And thus the game of beat Spencer to a bloody pulp began, first to cry loses. At the end I had a broken nose, several missing teeth and a torn ear; but I had not let loose a single cry of pain and kept my shit-eating smile the entire time.

The douche huffed and puffed but when our eyes met he found the strength to lift his gun and point the barrel between my eyes.

"Any last words kid?" To that I laughed, not a small pitiful laugh, I mean a laugh so loud it bounced off the walls and blood mixed with spittle flyed outward in all directions.

It must've looked like a scene from a horror movie as the shit head had paled slightly, I calmed down enough to speak and said. "Really? Did you practice that in front of a mirror to get that down. I mean congratu-fucking-lations! You just killed a bunch of highschool students in a state where everyone has a bloody gun! This is a state, no a country, of trigger happy rednecks looking for a reason to kill something. And guess what?! You just won the golden target award, enjoy hell on earth for the rest of your measly lives and when it's time. **I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN TO THE BEST TORTURE PITS IN HELL-** "

My speech was cut off abruptly as the door was breached by several swat members with huge ass guns, I nearly cried tears of joy. We're gonna live.

The echo of a gunshot ended that small hope before it sprouted. At first I didn't even register it, not until the warm, sticky liquid known as my blood cascaded over my left eye. I heard sound but couldn't discern the meaning of the words. My sight began to fade as I slumped to the wooden floor, eyes heavy. At that point darkness flooded my vision and all sound became meaningless, thus I arrived here. Looking at a small orange screen that said I died.

 **Well looks like you died. Worry not, if you wish to keep on living press yes and enjoy life as a gamer. Yes/no?**

I pressed the yes button and suddenly I saw another screen, this time with a figure in front of me. The figure was male and looked to be a near identical clone of myself. The only main difference was his complexion, it was a pasty white.

 **Now because your original body is completely toast we at Columns of Chaos have given you a gently used body for you to use. Just touch the cadaver and your mind will be assimilated into your new body**

I had no idea what the heck was going on but I listened to the instructions and touched the body. Next thing I know I'm inside my pale counterpart. Once again a orange screen appeared but this one had my stats on it.

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 50  
Regen: .5 Hp per minute **

**MP: 1125**

 **Regen: 450 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:10 (-8)**

 **Str:25**

 **Dex:50**

 **Int:40 (+5)**

 **Wis:40 (+5)**

 **Luc:25 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Money: 0 yen**

 **Skill points: 0**

My mouth had dropped at my ridiculous stats. On one hand I was seriously overpowered for a level one, the other hand….The hell's with that low vitality! If this is a gamer story why in God's name do I have less life than a old politician! "You must be wondering why you have such low Hp. The reason is simple, your body had a type of cancer that severely weakened your physical health, in both senses of the word."

My head snapped upward to the voices origin and I was floored at what I saw. A man wearing a cloak of crimson with onyx highlights by the neck. What can only be described by as a mop of amethyst hair rested on his side and blocked out my view of his left eye. The one that wasn't covered shifted colors at an impressive rate, it twinkled with amusement I knew better than anyone. His name is Ragnorak of the sixteen columns of chaos. A character I had made as an avatar was staring me in the face.

"I didn't expect you of all people to greet me, so are you my GM?" I asked nonchalantly, must be gamer's mind keeping me from freaking out.

"Yes, the big man himself assigned me to you, that doesn't mean I can't have my own type of fun. Why don't you open your skill menu? I'm sure you know how." Ragnorak said with mischief leaking from his tone. I raised my eyebrows at my alter ego but sub vocalized 'skills' and thus a crimson skill menu appeared. My eyebrows continued their journey north at the discovery of my few skills.

"What in the?" I mumbled in shock at my skills.

 **Gamer's mind: Like most gamer's you have immunity to mental attacks of any kind, but unlike the copy pasted predecessors: this one will not force you into a state of calm at all times. Be wary for emotions may lead to your downfall**

 **Gamer's body: Like the others variants you live as a RPG character, exp, loot, the whole shebang. But this version is modified so beings of different realms may inhabit your body without being expelled violently, unfortunately that also means that cancers will not be immediately flushed out of your body. So don't get any more, this body can't handle another one.**

 **Reaper training(Passive) level MAX: Due to diligent training as the next leader of the grim reapers your mind is sharper than most, and your body is sturdier as a result. +5 to all mental stats and a 10% decrease in damage from all sources.**

 **Assimilation gear(Active) Level 1(0%): The fabled power of the Shinigami, created by one of the first Grim reapers with the blessing of the Christian god, it is said to be the only sacred gear to be used by non humans: one must only think its name and it shall appear to the current Grim reaper. If you have the honor of seeing this ancient device in action then you are already dead to this world. It is whispered that the soul powering it is the infamous Bahamut, the dragon known for death and terror.**

 **Mp cost: 50. Effect: Assimilates all non physical attacks to the gamer's arsenal permanently. Able to send back a portion, if not all, power gained at twice its original strength.**

 **Cancer survivor(Passive) Level MAX: You have made it through what few others have done. But the damage is done and your vitality is severely diminished as a after effect. -8 points in vitality, +5 in luck.**

My jaw would not shut on it's own after seeing these skills, though I seriously feel cheated with that last skill, but at least it improves my luck by a fair bit. "Since I have a sacred gear I'm guessing DxD is the world I'm heading too," I said more than asked.

Ragnorak's smile widened immensely and started to weird me out. "Soon but first, a test if you will. Need to make sure you survive past the first day." The moment he finished a quest alert pinged and appeared in front of me.

 **Quest: Welcome! Try to survive!**

 **Requirements: Survive against the Wraith!**

 **Rewards: Customizable armor, two skill books, Exp, 50000 yen and a new life.**

 **Failure: Painful agonizing death! Fun right!**

 **Yes.**

There wasn't even an option to refuse this suicidal quest! I better have a weapon in my inventory. I quickly checked and saw a black scythe. I couldn't analyze it further before he simply dropped me into an arena. The arena was a grand coliseum that made the one in rome look like a toy in comparison. My opponent was nothing less than a stage two, it's curved hands acted like blades for the lithe assassin. It's beady eyes stared into mine and I felt both terror and excitement!

I was going up against my favorite monster in Evolve and by god I will win! I tried to create a skill that every gamer worth their salt had. A small ding notified me I was successful and I **Observed** the wraith.

 **Wraith, stage two.**

 **Level: 10**

 **Chaotic neutral**

 **Armor: 100**

 **Hp:500**

That gave me very little information but it would have to work for now. I entered a stance that looked like I knew what I was doing.

 **(Bgm: Monster imagine dragons)**

The beast charged at me, ready to dig into my flesh. I jumped out of the way and swung my scythe in clumsy fashion towards its flank. The scythe barely scratched the Wraith's hide, but I must've learned the scythe mastery skill which fixed my clumsiness, so yay! The Wraith turned around and swung its claws upwards in an attempt to send me flying. Using my new skill at a scythe I was able to block but I still took fifteen points of damage. That's a chunk of my hp right there! I needed to dodge the attacks, not tank them.

I used it's recovery time to get under it and slash at it's exposed underbelly. My attack dealt 25 damage with that one slash. I tried for another but the Wraith flashed around to my blind side and raked it's claws across my spine.

 **Critical health warning!**

Taking inspiration from every good anime, I grit my teeth and swung my weapon at it's head. My blade sunk into it's skull but the Wraith managed to rip the scythe out and fled towards a corner of the arena. I took this chance to check it's HP.

 **Wraith**

 **Level: 10**

 **Chaotic neutral**

 **Armor: 0/100**

 **Hp:300-5 per minute/500(Debuff: Bleed, five damage per minute, is stackable.)**

'Thank god for natural criticals.' I huffed mentally. I cringed at how low my health was

 **Spencer**

 **HP 5/50**

I was seriously prasing my luck stat right now. But I turned right around as I heard the light buzzing come from the Wraith. I gulped when it's body looked like it was being atomized.

"Supernova." I murmured. I had to restrain it or else I'm screwed, I backed up as far as I could, trying to think of a restraint strong enough to hold it down. That was when a insidious thought emerged and I smiled sadistically as a result, but I need some time.

I focused on my moderate mana pool and forced it to the shape I wanted, but the Wraith wouldn't simply wait. It charged and swung its blade like forearms faster than my eyes could track, I ran faster than I knew was possible that day, my mind split between my immediate survival and my solution.

Rubble was thrown about as it violently thrashed about trying to chop me up. As I continued my run, that would make olympic medalists envious, I heard the tell tale _ding_ of success. My smile grew wider if possible and I turned on my heels to face the monster. I uttered three words that guaranteed my victory. " **Thorn bind hostage!** " Eight purple thorn like vines wrapped themselves around the creature's body, momentarily restraining it and causing it to trip and fall at my feet. My scythe chopped off all the thorns restraints in a single move, the Wraith was befuddled with my decision to chop it's restraints but it writhed in pain as a burst of purple light exploded outward from the cut vines. Dealing 10 points of magic damage per vine equals a monstrous 80 points of pure pain.

"220 Hp left, with a base damage of 10 per vine cut and since I cut all eight it equals eighty. I'll need to do it about 2 more times. Give or take a few points here or there." I evaluated, and since it has no cooldowns I could do it straight away. I checked my mp and it looked like the spell took about a hundred or so mp to cast, but thanks to my high mp pool two or three more times won't kill me. The wraith shook off the collected soot and charged to its imminent demise. I rinsed and repeated the spell twice more and the Wraith only had 75 Hp left. I used the spell one last time to restrain the mighty beast but instead of chopping off the last vines I put my scythe under it's head and pulled, ending the mighty beast's life.

 **(Bgm end)**

And, oh boy that's a lot of screens.

 **Quest complete!**

 **You have leveled up 10 times, Armor has been added to the inventory, skill books Deadzone and Lich form have been added to the inventory, 50000 yen added to inventory. Sacred gear unlocked. Due to strenuous exercise +5 points to dex and +2 to vit. You have learned Thorn bind hostage.**

 **Thorn bind hostage level 1(60%) (Active): A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Mp cost:100, magic damage per vine: 10.**

I whistled as the new found sense of power warmed me. My Hp was refilled and was now at 100. I looked down at the spot where the Wraith was seen and saw my loot. There were three items and each was unique. One looked like a pair of gauntlets that mimicked the Wraith's main weapons, another was a pile of its scales, the last one, and most interesting by far, was a skill book illustrating the Wraith. I **observed** all three and enjoyed what I saw.

 **Claws of the wraith(Armor/Weapon): After the hunters have claimed their trophies some of them tried to turn the monster's own weapons against them. +50 physical defense, +60 attack(doubled when sneaking), owner will learn Supernova while item is equipped**

 **Scales of the Wraith(Craftable/ Misc): Skinned from the corpses of Wraiths these scales, although useless on their own, may be able to become something more.**

 **Guide to monsters, Wraith edition(Skill book), requirements: 40 Int. After the evacuation human scientists pooled their remaining research to find a way to tame the creatures of the rabid planet. Summons Stage 1 wraith, will evolve over time given enough food. Mp cost: 300 a minute.**

I immediately absorbed the skill book and shoved the rest of my loot into my inventory. Though I pulled my new armor out after I shoved my loot back. It must be my birthday because I just pulled the ringwraith armor(Nazgul) from Lord of the rings. Best of all was it is one connected set! The steel plates hidden by a marvelous black robe and hood. The black metal gauntlets were my favorite if I was honest, though the ceramic mask was a close second.

 **Ringwraith armor set: Every lord of the rings fan dreams of putting on this armor at least once in their lifetime, become one with the shadows and don this armor of fallen kings. +120 defense to all sources of damage. +25% success in intimidation attempts. Black rider effect locked, requisite level thirty. Call to arms effect locked, requisite level fifty.**

"Welp I found my go to armor for the rest of my life." I said quickly and equipped the awesome armor. With my armor equipped I took a look at my status screen but noticed something strange, there was a small tab that said skill trees off in the corner.

Curious I opened it and was met with three skill trees, if I had to describe them I'd say they were similar to the borderlands 2 version. Each tree was a different color, the left was a dark purple, the middle was a blue of some sort and the right one was bloody red. Above all three was a gray scaled version of me picking up what I think are souls from corpses, and either slicing them in half or turning them into weapons. "I see you found your first passive skill that's from this page. Every level after five you gain a skill point and then you pick which skill you want from the available skills. The more skill points you put into a tree the more skills are available, simple really." Ragnorak told me from behind.

I used one of my five skill points on the big gray one, it glowed a vibrant green before the color returned to the picture. The souls that were being sliced were a glowing red and the souls that will be turned into weapons were a light blue.

 **New skill unlocked! Judgement(Passive/Active): As the next grim reaper it is your duty to judge the souls of both the damned and the sanctified. Their fates rest with you and you alone, to those you deem unworthy of life anew their essence will increase your powers, to those you deem worthy of another life the souls will feel gratitude for your mercy and relinquish a mighty tool for you to use. Passive effect: the ability to see souls and their misdeeds. Active effect: Either reap or save their souls for several benefits. Mp cost:0 to reap, Mp cost:1000 to save. (Only works for boss type enemies.)**

Now this is a skill! Now time for my other four points. 'Let's see, the red one is called damnation, the blue one is sanctification and the green is known as 'the arts'. Now which one? ….I'll just go with the red and green trees for now. Worked in borderlands 2.'

So I used my four points to get the first two skills of the damnation and 'the arts' trees.

 **Reaper art #1: Death's stance(passive) Level: MAX: A rite of passage for new Grim reapers, this stance helps keep your balance in battle and makes you more familiar with your weapons. Effect: increase dex by 4 and increased mastery with weapons by 15%.**

 **Reaper art #2: Death's glare(Active) Level: MAX: A often underused reaper art since rarely do any Grim reapers leave their realm. But nevertheless this art makes any who oppose you or disagree become 'persuaded' into agreeing with you. Mp cost: 5 per second, activates automatically during 'conversation.' 50% increase in intimidate being successful with any being within thirty levels.**

 **Roar of entropy(Active), level: MAX: Make those beneath you fear your might and power with only your voice alone. Mp cost:100 Gives fear debuff to anyone within ten levels and a radius of 5^2 meters.**

 **Souls of the damned(Active), level: MAX: Souls are a reaper's greatest asset and those that are unredeemable are used to restrain an enemy. They are only known as the little ones for they exist only to serve the Grim reaper. Mp cost: 60 per soul dreg. Lasts for fifteen seconds against creatures stronger than the user, lasts indefinitely for anything weaker.**

"Do you wish to check your stats before you leave, I recommend you do." The chaos god chimed again, I turned around to see the god standing by a simple wooden door. I listened to my Gm and saw my stats.

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer**

 **Level: 11**

 **HP: 100. Regen: 1.0 Hp per minute**

 **MP: 1125. Regen: 450 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:12 (-8)**

 **Str:25**

 **Dex:55 (+4)**

 **Int:40 (+5)**

 **Wis:40 (+5)**

 **Luc:25 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 50**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 0**

As tempting as it is to simply pool these points into my vit, I knew I could grind them up later. Best to focus on my five highest ones, which is dex, int, wis, luc and str. Ten points each and now my dex was 60, my int and wis 55(my Mp is 1375,and the regen rate is now 550 per minute.) luc at 40 and strength at 35. I took out my scythe and **observed** it.

 **Grand scythe of the Grim reaper(Mastery) level: 3/100. The legendary scythe of death itself, the weapon that haunts the darkest nightmares of both supernatural and normal worlds. This weapon was made by the first Grim reaper and has been passed down generation to generation, it is now the gamer's and in time will become a strong weapon. Effect locked, requisite: mastery level 50, effect locked mastery level 100, dex 200.**

'Well this will take a while to max out, but once it's maxed out, dear lord i'm salivating at the possibilities.' I thought with some saliva leaving my mouth, a quick wipe of my mouth and I threw open the door and ran through. "Let the games begin." I said with a smirk as I planned out how I'll dominate a world where every myth is reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**{Here's chapter two, freshly corrected to my good friend(and fellow GM) Omega Kenchi. If you like Gamer stories than read his, you won't regret it. and remeber I own nothing and nobody.}**

 _ **Chapter 2, Territories and grinding.**_

"Tree!" I so eloquently shouted before smashing head first into said tree. That's the last time I run through an interdimensional portal without a landing strategy. Cyan is right, Ragnorak is an asshole. The irony is not lost on me.

Rubbing the newly made bump on my forehead, since my hood came down and the armor with it, I stood up and found myself in the same park as Issie was killed. Except it was night and I had a big ass orange screen in my face!

 **Welcome to your first world gamer! This is the territory map, now since the supernatural have a firm grip you can loosen it and take a segment for yourself. The benefits are quite coveted and will be useful; however you'll have to introduce yourself to the current leaders and make a statement. Depending on what you choose the negotiations can be either peaceful or not so. Which is why it's recommended to be within twenty levels of the current leaders of this territory. Good luck!**

 **Leaders. Rias gremory lv: 30 and Sona sitri lv: 27.**

 **Territory: kuoh.**

Well, shit. I'm gonna wait until level thirty, at least, until I try that out. Oh well time to create ID dungeon. I stuck my hand into the air and channeled mana into it, yet nothing happened. Well, almost nothing. A big red X appeared in my face.

 **Request denied. Why make a skill when you already have it as a skill book, silly?**

Wait a minute? What skill book?! I slapped my face with enough force to shave ten Hp off my life bar. I can't believe I forgot about the two skill books I got after finishing that quest! I opened up my inventory and saw the two books. I instantly used them and two screens, explaining what they did, appeared.

 **Deadzone(Active) level: 1(0%). A alternate dimension, perfect for training new Grim reapers. The reality is ever evolving and does not have a finite end.  
Mp cost: 250. WARNING must complete the dungeon to leave, all dungeons have at least one boss. **

**Dungeons available.**

 **Deus Vult! Deus Vult!**

 **Let's go kill a kite.**

 **Cursed templars.**

And the other one.

 **Lich form(Active) level: 1(0%) A powerful skill of the reapers. You become what all fear, the very image of death!  
Mp cost: 0(Can only be used once per day.) Shaken debuff to any witnesses below your level.**

Well glad to see that my ID skill is completely unique. Though that warning. . . Aw well, i'll worry about it later. The real trouble is with this second skill. It seems like it needs to be used in specific circumstances or else it'll bomb terribly. Coupled with the fact it can only be used once per day, it's gonna be a pain to grind.

"Well let's keep that on the back burner for now. I'm gonna need to prepare myself before I go dungeoning. Now time to head for a fairly safe spot, it's too open here." That and I'm horribly paranoid about spies. To an alley!

{Time skip: 10 minutes}

Finally! An alleyway! Now, how does this skill work? I sat on a ruined box as I pondered how to use the skill. "Maybe I just need to say the dungeon name along with the skill's name." I pondered, stroking my imaginary beard; it was a habit I had in my old life that must've carried over. I stood up and stretched my sore muscles. "Now then, **Deadzone, Cursed templars.** "

Reality bended around me, the alleyway stretched, pulled and mutated into a ruined battlefield. Weapons without owners littered the grounds and craters scared the ground in between the weapons. Even though I felt the wind through my armor: there was no sound. Just silence, no birds chirping, no background noise of anytype. Just me and the sound of my own heartbeat. The haunting silence was shattered by howls of pain and sorrow, the sound rattled inside my ears. I looked to the left, where the sound originated. A sunken husk of a man was what I saw, he was dressed in silver plate mail that covered everything but his head. A steel straight sword was clasped around his waist as was a small kite shield.

" **Observe.** " I murmured, so it wouldn't hear me.

 **Cursed soldier of the church.**

 **Level:13**

 **Hp:200**

 **Mp:N/A**

 **Alignment: chaotic evil.**

No backstory, that's fine with me. Makes it easier to kill. My scythe firmly in hand I began to sneak up on the creature. Luckily it must be deaf not to hear me, I was within striking distance when it suddenly turned around to face me. I held my breath and prepared for combat, except, it just stood there. It slowly returned to it's original position, as if it forgot I was here. I waited for a few moments before I creeped up behind it and tried to behead it.

Emphasis tried. The blade cut through most of the muscle in the neck but it didn't go through fully. That and it defied all physics by bending its arms backwards so it can sock me in the face. I stumbled backwards my hp was lowered by ten. The templar ripped the scythe out and threw onto the ground nearby.

" **Thorn bind hostage."** I said calmly, the purple vines restrained the templar as I grabbed my scythe. I finished the job by slicing the vines. The templar turned to ash leaving nothing behind. I was confused at this but a screen appeared again.

 **Gained 200 exp. Loot will be distributed at the end of the dungeon.**

Well that answers that. I could hear the shambles of the other cursed ones approach, they must've been 'agro'ed by the screams of their companion. No matter.

" **Summon Wraith."** My summon appeared next to me, it was smaller than the one I fought. But that's to be expected since it's stage one. What shocked me was I had a screen with four of the Wraith's abilities and three points to use. I sunk two into **supernova** and the last one into **ambush**. "Rise my Wraith, it's time for you to feed." My tone was both even and had a undertone of power. My summon bowed its head and disappeared in a stream of light. The screams of my enemy's echoed the arena as we got to work.

We were at it for hours, the enemy just kept coming in waves of the disposable templars I fought with. They also had cavalry, mounts and archers. But with my magic and my summon we slaughtered them.

The Wraith would pick off targets that got to close to my blind spots, in return I guarded it as my creature feed on the corpses of the enemy. Apparently it earned exp too, and a bonus if it feed on the corpses. It's stats were in the corner of my vision, always showing me how healthy it was. While it may be a summon I do think of it as a friend. It's status page looked something like this

 **Wraith.**

 **Level: 4. (75%)**

 **Armor: 50**

 **Hp: 250.**

I had leveled up twice in this dungeon, still no boss yet. My scythe mastery increased by two also, that and **thorn bind hostage** is now level 5 which means it does 50 damage per vine cut. I was saving my points until we were out of this dungeon. I also noticed none of my physical stats had increased even though in combat I was constantly being pushed to my limits. I wonder if the free points are like the loot and that they get distributed at the end of the dungeon. Oh well food for thought I guess. Right now I was currently trying to pull one of the many swords littered around the dungeon, while all the swords so far were unmovable I still tried to pull them free. "Cmon, papa needs a new pair of swords." I grunted as I tried to pull yet another sword from the ground. My efforts were once again fruitless and I think my Wraith is getting a tad annoyed with my actions.

"What? It's a legitimate strategy." I stated matter o factly. My summon huffed but didn't 'say' anything further. After a while of walking we came upon a giant of a man. He was easily thirteen feet tall with a massive tower shield beside him. A greatsword of equal length was strapped to his back. His helmet was enclosed, unlike none of his men, with a smooth blade running down from the front to the back.

" **Observe** " I whispered and prepared myself for a possible boss fight.

 **Templar commander. Mini Boss type.**

 **Level: 34**

 **Alignment: Lawful evil.**

 **Hp: 100000**

 **Mp: 100**

 **Bio: The commander of this ruined army, he was cursed to forever fight to the death against the mage's foes. While trained to be a knight he also dabbled in the mystic arts in his youth.**

This is a mini boss!? Ragnorak you bastard! Also why now am I getting bios? Questions for later, fighting now.

 **{Bgm: I am all of me.}**

The knight charged at us recklessly, Wraith and I split up in opposite directions, I would distract while he smashed.

"Oi knighty. Get your rusting ass over here so I can kick it!" I shouted. The commander was all to willing to oblige. It swung the great sword and tried to slice me in two. I rolled away from the mighty blow and responded in kind with several blows of my scythe. All together it barely did 100 points of damage, I didn't even scratch it's armor for crying out loud! My summon wasn't faring any better. It's supernova, while powerful, just didn't deal enough significant damage. I wanna say it did about 500 points.

 **Templar commander. Mini Boss type.**

 **Hp: 99,400.**

That's all I focused on with his status.

" **Thorn bind hostage**." The magical vines restrained the boss while my summon cut the vines. 400 points of damage for each successful eight vines chopped. Unlike my fight with the wraith I couldn't risk spamming the move because the amount of mana the Wraith takes up. I limited myself to three per minute, because anymore would drain my Mp faster than I could restore it. Little by little we grinded his Hp down, between the supernova attacks and my spells we managed to take him down a whole fourth of his massive Hp bar. Giving him about 25000 Hp left.

It was then his next attacks activated. He stood up ramrod straight and threw away his weapons, his hands began to ooze chaotic powers.

"Stage two Wraith, looks like he's gonna use magic. Keep up on him and we'll win." I shouted encouragement and circled the mini boss. I swung my weapon for his joints but he turned around and thrusted his palm forward. I managed to dodge the strike but my eyes widened as a eldritch tentacle wrapped around his hand and reached out to grab me. Using reflexes unknown to me I chopped the tentacle and quickly backpedaled away from the mini boss. The Wraith tried to attack from behind but the commander knew it was coming and dodged the claws.

The mini boss uppercutted my summon and kicked him towards me, luckily the Wraith's armor still held, if only just. The mini boss held up a palm towards both of us and his magic began to collect at his palm, a moderate sized ball of pure chaos. I quickly ran through my options mentally on how to beat this thing since that tentacle will spawn if I try and go for melee combat, not to mention his new found spatial awareness. When I remembered something. I had a sacred gear made for these types of situations. Though I wanted to wait for my encounter with the devils to use this: but plans never last contact with the enemy.

" **Assimilation gear!** " The black gauntlet appeared on my right hand and the metallic scales crawled up my arms but stopped at my shoulders. The gauntlet itself looked similar to Issei's boosted gear but with some key differences. Instead of a ruby red my gear was a polished onyx that was damn near hypnotizing. There were curved horns of a similar color near the base of the gauntlet that made it look intimidating. The gem was a brilliant liquid gold with lines tracing out to the knuckles.

The commander flinched at the sight of my mighty gear but it still fired it's magic.

" **Assimilate**." I said calmly, a small vortex emerged from the gem and sucked down the magic attack.

 **Congrats, you just earned your first affinity. Affinity's allow you to make elemental spells with greater ease and power. But be warned for those with affinities higher than yours in a certain group. Affinities have a pseudo conscious and will obey anyone that has a stronger connection to it. If a person's specific affinity is high enough the attack can be either redirected or just worthless. Updating gamer system.**

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer**

 **Level: 13**

 **HP: 100 Regen: 1.0 Hp per minute**

 **MP: 1375 Regen: 550 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:12 (-8)**

 **Str:35**

 **Dex:65 (+4)**

 **Int:50 (+5)**

 **Wis:50 (+5)**

 **Luc:35 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 10**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 2**

 **Affinities: (Chaos:20)**

A quick **Observe** to the mini boss.

 **Templar commander. Mini Boss type.**

 **Level:34**

 **Hp: 25000/100000**

 **Mp: 100.**

 **Affinity: (Chaos:30)**

It seemed confused I assimilated it's attacks so easily but that didn't stop it from firing off one after the other. I simply stood there and **assimilated** all the attacks. Six bolts of chaos later I had 140 for my affinity, to repay the boss I loaded 130 of the affinity into my sacred gear. "Nice attacks how about I **Retort!** " After those words left my mouth a massive bolt of chaotic energy rocketed outwards, it bore through it's chest and continued it's path of mindless destruction. The knight looked up to me and nodded it's head before it fell over dead.

{ **Bgm end** }

And now the screens, so many screens.

 **Level up x 18. Skills learned: Chaos smasher, Chaos bolt. Mana channeling. Thorn bind hostage leveled up by 3. Observe level up by two. Grand scythe of the Grim reaper Mastery leveled up by six. Summon Wraith leveled up, ready to evolve. Black rider Skill unlocked! For overcoming physical limits vit increased by five, strength increased by 2, dex increased by 1. For realising the power of the assimilation gear your Int and Wis increased by two.**

 **Chaos smasher(Active) level 1(0%). Mp cost: 60. A collected ball of pure chaotic power, decimating against those unprepared for it. B scaleing with chaos affinity.**

 **Chaos bolt(Active) level 1(0%). Mp cost:30. A shot mixed with mana and chaotic powers, while weak it's very precise. D scaling with chaos affinity.**

 **Mana channeling(Passive) level 1(0%). A self explanatory skill, makes creating spells easier. Passively Increase Int and Wis by 1.**

 **Thorn bind hostage(Active) level 8(15%). Mp cost:100. A restraining magic utilized by the archmage Shiro. If one of the thorns is cut it deals piercing magic damage. Magic damage per vine: 80.**

 **Observe(Active) Level 4(5%). Mp cost: most useful skill in any gamer's arsenal, allows the gamer to observe anything and get useful information out of them. Shows the basic of stats on anything Observed, shows a short bio for any living thing observed.**

 **Black rider(Active) Level 1(0%). Mp cost: 200 a power exclusive to the nazgul. Summon your darkened mount from anywhere across the lands and charge into battle. Summons a dark horse obedient to you and you alone.**

 **The door to leave is temporarily opened, do you wish to leave or stay. Be warned if you choose to stay because the boss of this realm will be much stronger than the mini boss.**

 **Leave and prepare or stay and fight?**

Holy shit! Seriously, Holy shit! Look at this stuff. The door to bullshit stunts have opened and boy am I loving it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I straight up laughed maniacally at this, another habit of mine but that's not important right now. To the status screen! But before that I chose to stay in the dungeon because I need all the exp possible. Now then, I have a hundred stat points so where to go.

After a few moments I had pooled my points into the stats of my choice.

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer**

 **Level: 31**

 **HP: 325 Regen: 20.0 Hp per minute**

 **MP: 1900 Regen: 710 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:21 (-8)**

 **Str:45**

 **Dex:90 (+4)**

 **Int:70 (+6)**

 **Wis:65 (+6)**

 **Luc:45 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 25**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 20**

 **Affinities: (Chaos:10)**

Skill points can wait until this dungeon is cleared. Also! " **Evolve Wraith.** " I commanded since the coast was clear, it obeyed me without a second thought. In mere moments stood the stage two Wraith I fought earlier. Another screen with four skill points for the Wraith appeared, I was confused as to why it had four points but just shrugged and put them in. One into **Super nova** maxing it out **,** two into **Decoy** and the last one into **Ambush.**

"Great adventurer, please come into my humble abode. I wish to discuss 'business.' Do not worry, my pets will not harm you." A voice echoed from all directions, a large mansion erupted violently from the ground, it was a mere five meters away but I could feel the raw magic power from here. " **Black rider**!" A trample of hooves greeted me, a black stallion walked up to me. It was nothing to special, average height and build, black flowing mane and finally pupiless gray eyes. I pet my new mount and got on top of it, my Wraith floated close by, it obviously trusted the voice as much as I did. Which was not at all.

"To the mansion." I told my mount and off it went, the feeling of the wind on my face reached through my mask and I sighed at the peaceful interlude from battle. It however didn't last long as we made it to the lair of the boss. I got off my mount, pet it's head and dismissed it for now. For a moment I thought about dismissing the Wraith too but my high Int kicked in. I was basically walking into a trap where, at my level, would be close to impossible to complete alone. However, add the assassin of Evolve and the odds even up quite a bit. Hell, without my Wraith I'd be dead against that mini boss.

"Use **Decoy** and get into a position where you can **Ambush** him." I ordered my summon, it obeyed me. Another thing different from the base game is that the decoy is smart enough not to rush in a fight. It was fairly durable too, not enough to survive a powerful magic attack but enough to survive period.

We walked into the mansion with faux confidence, inside however I was sweating. This is so above my level it's not even funny. But this is DxD not RWBY. So time to give all of probability the bird. We continued down a large hall when we entered a vary large laboratory, I knew the original had left to get into position. A rather eccentric looking man came into view from behind a desk. He looked to be a bit taller than myself, perhaps 6'8 or so, he was thin but had a fair bit of muscle under his purple lab coat. A rather meek looking face but it hid a confidant and powerful gleam in his red eyes. ' **Observe.** ' I subvocalized my skill and nearly cursed at the level difference.

 **Howard, Leviathan, Atherious.**

 **Alignment: Lawful evil**

 **Level: 81**

 **Hp: 500**

 **Mp: 10000000.**

 **Affinities: ?**

 **Bio: A powerful mage of the medieval era, he was killed by assassins and reborn by the old leviathan. However, after learning that the Leviathan had hired his killers he stood** **against his master** **. His punishment, trapped in a endless loop of his greatest success. Because he was reborn as a pure blooded devil he is much stronger than any peerage equivalent, thinks he can use your power to escape this eternal torture.**

That's quite a bit of lore there, I bet he doesn't know about the devil civil war. Which means he's been here for a while. His physical body is pathetic but his magic is monstrous, need to tread lightly and stall until the Wraith can **Ambush** him.

"So why have you brought me here to your home, Mr-?" I left it purposely open ended, just need to get this guy talking.

"My name is Howard Atherious, though most people know me as Howard Levithan. Bastard took away my name along with my freedom. The reason why I brought you here is to ask a favor of you." I raised my brow but motioned him to continue, the Wraith was close to an acceptable position.

"This favor of mine is only for you to help me escape from my prison so I can take revenge against my 'master'. I can and will reward you handsomely if you do this for me." Since I got no quest notification after he said that, either it meant he was lying or there's no point in doing so.

"I hate to tell you this but your master, along with the other three 'great satans', are long dead. There was a big civil war that wiped out most of the devil race along with their leaders." I said with finality in my voice. His posture broke down to disbelief and possible sadness at the loss of stance then turned into one of boiling rage.

"Even if that is the truth, I'll still escape and wreak havoc onto the supernatural world as punishment for what it did to me!" The levels of hate and murderous intent that was coming off of him is insane. My Wraith was nearing the intercept position but still had a ways to go, I'm so glad when the Wraith is invisible and sneaking it's undetectable.

"While I have no love for the supernatural for it's use of mankind as pawns, mass xenocide is not the answer." I said in a calm fashion, while inside I was anything but.

His cruel gaze landed on me, I had to hold back a flinch to appear unphased by his might. "I respect you for your thoughts on humanity but if you insist in getting in my way, you'll be exterminated." Howard said to me, I nodded and retorted.

"Many have tried, all have failed, and you'll just be another soul for me to judge in the end." I was lieing out my ass but hey it sounded cool.

Howard raised his hand and a massive stream on mana collected into his palm as he prepared a powerful spell.

 **{Bgm start: The vengeful one, disturbed.}**

'Of course, his song would be this one. **Assimilation gear!** ' I thought and materialized my gear. He launched his massive spell and it formed to become a ridiculous beam of mana and other elements. ' **Assimilate.'** I subvocalized, the vortex appeared and began to absorb the mana, but it was too much. I ground my teeth down as I was pushed back, even though I was basically blocking it.

 **Warning! Assimilation gear is being overloaded!**

Shit! I cut off the connection to the stream and rolled out of the way of the remainder. My gauntlet was cracked for a fraction of a second but regenerated just as quickly. I set the power I gained and prepared to fire back. ' **Retort!'** My own variant launched back at him. He simply held out his hand and absorbed the magic back into his massive pools. I jumped around him and spammed **Chaos shot** and **Thorn bind hostage.** Unfortunately he was strong enough to move around even though he was restrained. He dodged out of the way of my magic and shot much faster mana bullets. My Hp was falling as was my Mp, but since the thorns have yet to be torn I still had a chance.

I forgone normal spellcaster strategy and straight up ran up to him, my scythe ready for cutting. Howard thought I was gonna try and attack him, well, he was half right. I bob and weaved past his magical bullets, easily getting hit by more than a few. My Hp was barly in the 20's when I last checked, I swung my scythe in a wide arc, Howard dodged the scythe but my scythe managed to cut 4 of his vines. He looked shocked that I cut his restraints but that shock turned into agony as he was dealt with 320 piercing damage.

He stumbled backwards, he was off balance and the Wraith was in a intercept position, 'Checkmate.' i thought before shouting. "Now!" The Wraith **Ambushed** Howard and shoved both claws through his chest, dealing 100 points of damage. But it was not done as it retreated with it's prey back to it's hidey hole. I heard **Supernova** activate and Howard's screams shortly after, I knew then I had won. But I saw no experience points nor a screen, I learned why when the Wraith dragged his mangled corpse and a small reddish blue orb emerged from his body. I felt one of my skills activate automatically as I grabbed it. My scythe glowed a menacing red light and I realized what I had to do. I checked my Mp and saw I had just enough to save his soul. Two options appeared to my left and right. To save or to reap.

I choose to **save** his soul. The second I selected that option my body went into auto pilot as my left hand patted the soul and opened the door to the afterlife. The soul morphed into a small child version of Howard and he held out his hand, silently asking me to grab it.

I'm feeling a bioshock 2 vibe right now. Can't say I hate it. Though that does make me wonder what would've happened if I reaped the soul. Well, I hope I won't find out.

My body responded with me gently grabbing his hand and leading him to the opened door, he let go and cautiously walked forward towards the door. I was about to leave when he rushed up to me and hugged my leg.

"Thank you." The small child said. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small necklace, I went down onto one knee and bent my head forward, the small child put the necklace over my head and walked through the door, the door shut as soon as he entered; leaving me curious about what's on the other side.

I could now control my body so I **Observed** the necklace.

 **Necklace of grandmasters. Accessory, rank: mystic. A old necklace given to those who have proven themselves through constant trials and tribulations. This one belonged to Howard Atherious, given to him after he became a master mage in his own right.**

 **Gives the wearer permanent affinities for lighting, earth, wind, water, light and dark. +20 to all affinities while equipped.**

Well, this is awesome. Now the screens should come right, about. Now!

 **(Bgm end)**

 **Level up x 29, dungeon cleared, dungeon unlocked: Stillborn. New skill unlocked! Call to arms! Grand scythe of the Grim reaper mastery increased by one. Chaos bolt leveled up by two. Thorn by hostage leveled up by one. Wraith level up by ten. Mana channeling leveled up by two. For winning against an enemy many times stronger than you luc increased by ten! Title unlocked, Merciful death. The dungeon has been cleared and loot will be added into the inventory once you leave. Since this dungeon is cleared you may revisit it and leave anytime you wish, but be warned for the bosses will never be the same twice.**

 **Call to arms(Active) level 1(0%). Mp cost: All. The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself. Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +200% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +40 to dark affinity while activated.**

YEEEEAAAAAHHHH! Gimmie those sweet skills! Also a title, let's see here.

 **Merciful death. Title, requisites: Spare a boss type enemy. You shown mercy to a creature that wanted to annihilate you. As a result strangers are more trusting and friendlier. +50 for all races in karmic choices.**

That is both useful and very open ended. Is this karma system like fallouts? Food for thought now then. ' **Status**.'

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer/Merciful death.**

 **Level: 60**

 **HP: 325. Regen: 20.0 Hp per minute**

 **MP: 1950. Regen: 730 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:21 (-8)**

 **Str:45**

 **Dex:90 (+4)**

 **Int:70 (+8)**

 **Wis:65 (+8)**

 **Luc:55 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 170**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 49**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:10(+20)**

 **Fire: 10(+20)**

 **Lighting: 10(+20)**

 **Earth: 10(+20)**

 **Water: 10(+20)**

 **Wind: 10(+20)**

 **Dark: 10(+20)**

 **Light: 10(+20)**

So this is what I have to work with. It's a lot, no doubt. But if my last fight told me anything I'm gonna need a whole lot more power if I'm to survive a fist fight against Sirzechs or Odin. Though could I summon one of the final fantasy summons and then have it deal out massive damage. Well….

 **Stat points needed: 100 Int, 200 Wis.**

Okay, possible but it'll take a while. What about gaster blasters, now that is some serious firepower! But that skill, and many more I didn't mention, can wait until we get out of here. I pressed the exit button on the screen and I found myself in the same alleyway. Now that's over with I can distribute my stat and skill points in peace. I had my Wraith prowl the area for any spies before I distributed my points. Also my new title equipped itself but didn't take away the gamer one, seems like I can have multiple, or at least two at a time. First though, the stats!

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer/Merciful death.**

 **Level: 60**

 **HP: 1050. Regen: 100.0 Hp per minute**

 **MP: 2650. Regen: 1060 Mp per minute.**

 **Vit:50(-8)**

 **Str:65**

 **Dex:121 (+4)**

 **Int:100 (+6)**

 **Wis:100 (+6)**

 **Luc:80 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 49**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:10(+20)**

 **Fire: 10(+20)**

 **Lighting: 10(+20)**

 **Earth: 10(+20)**

 **Water: 10(+20)**

 **Wind: 10(+20)**

 **Dark: 10(+20)**

 **Light: 10(+20)**

Good for now, time for more skills! I opened the menu and actually payed close attention to the amount of skills in each tree, each tree appeared to have 100 skills minimum. I would have to be level 305 to max out each tree, and that's running on the theory that each tree has only 100 skills.

The reaper arts skill tree have wings but it'll take 28 of my hoarded points, though the damnation tree has quite the skill, but it'll take the same amount of points. For now I'll use my 28 points on the reaper arts tree, flight is definitely more useful. Now to pool the rest of my points into damnation and boom, I'm done! The reaper arts are just defensive and offensive techniques and lumped together into a massive skill, so yay less screens! Also because of that. I know kungfu.

 **Reaper arts# 3-29, Techniques of reapers(Passive) level: Max. Reapers are the apex predators of the supernatural world. The Grim reaper is a level above even that, their bodies as a result are living weapons ready to be used. Mankind just so happened to be great teachers. Passive: kung fu fighting. Your skills are faster than lighting~**

 **Reaper art# 30, Angel of death(Active) Level: Max. Mp cost: 50 per minute.**

 **The Grim reaper is commonly known as the angel of death by humanity and the supernatural. Take to the skies and show them why you've been given this title!**

The damnation skill tree had a lot more diversity than their green counterpart. With these I payed close attention to them.

 **Presence of death(Passive) Level: Max. Your very presence sends chills down the spines of those that stand against you. For those that call you comrade will feel bolstered that death himself fights with them. -25% in enemy forces morale. +25% allied forces moral. (Only activates in wide scale battles or raids.)**

 **Twin fists of the beast king(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 400 Discovered after learning the secrets of the animal kingdom and their sworn defender. Shoots two beast shaped heads at enemies, or +50% physical attack in hand to hand.**

 **Hell viewing technique(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 For those few that do not fear death, make them see their darkest demons and lose their minds to madness. Shows target's worse fear, Warning: high level targets may be able to break free from illusion.**

 **Summon Cerberus(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 1100. The guard dog of hell is at your beck and call, you just need to ask.**

 **Wraith form(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 Become intangible and go through walls and other creatures. Enemy can't attack you in this form and vice versa.**

 **Poisoned silver tongue(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per word. Make the enemy tremble with rage at your toxic word. Makes the target go into a blind rage and attack with their strongest attacks.**

 **Shield of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300. Even the damned have guardians, take one of their few shields to guard what can't be dodged. Summons a shield that negates any damage from a source three levels, or lower, below you. Can be easily destroyed by a powerful attack.**

 **Fools for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 40 Confuse your foes by acting as if you have no power. Inflicts arrogance debuff to target.**

 **Chains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100. Slow down the quicksters with these accursed chains. Lowers target's speed by 10%. Lasts until dispelled or chains are broken.**

 **Vampiric wrath(Passive) level: Max. No explanation needed. Regain half of the damage dealt to foes using a melee weapon.**

 **Killing intent(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 20 per second. Releases your hate and malice and gives it true form. Make your enemy fear you before death takes them. Only works if you intend to erase the target from existence at any cost. Negates gamer's mind and self inflicts wrathful anger debuff onto user. Potency of intent may cause it to appear in the physical realm, this can have many effects. Both good and bad, remember this because there is no going back. [Wrathful anger. Debuff. Lasts: varying length of time. Makes the user go into a single minded rage on their target. -97% wis and -50% Int]**

 **Sumon Keeper of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 600 The gatekeeper to damnation heeds your call, you must only ask.**

 **Sense bloodlust(Passive)level: Max. The instinct to sense bloodlust is second only to the instinct to live. Can sense where the bloodlust is coming from to the dollar. Be warned for expert senjutsu users can mask their exact location, but not the want to kill.**

 **Summon defenders of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 300 per defender. Some guardians are not content to simply protect the damned, they await your call to free them from their boredom.**

 **Summon cursed knights(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 200 per knight. These knights were once cursed to wander between realms but now they serve the Grim reaper.**

 **Summon remains of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 per remains. The remains are little more than bones and dust, but once summoned they're bones are put back together and they shall fight for their master. Takes time for the bones to come back together.**

 **Scythe of the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 500 An artifact of the damned, now a technique given to the powerful. Summons a blood red scythe that hungers for souls.**

 **Summon merchant for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 0. A merchant, not much else to say. Sell prices low and buy prices high.**

 **Summon blacksmith for the damned(Active) level: Max. Mp cost: 100 A blacksmith saved by a past grim reaper. Now indebted he will forge mighty weapons as he has for those** **before you. Make sure you have plenty of money and materials.**

After I had read and closed the screens I opened my inventory and saw my loot. It was mostly materials, broken swords, armor, etc. The boss loot consisted of a few things. A greatsword that I can assume the knight had used, a tower shield, a purple mage robe and a spell book, it's not a skill book. Apparently my system classifies it as a weapon. Useless for now but I'm sure a use will come soon enough, now, the territory screen. I was met with the same screen as before, there was now a button that said conquer and one that said exit. I pressed conquer and was met with a crimson screen.

 **You have chosen to conquer this territory, do you wish to send a letter for 'negotiations'.**

 **Yes/No?**

I choose yes and was meet with a keyboard and a empty page. I scratched my head for what to write, than a thought occured.

"Can I use **Hell viewing technique** on this letter?" I asked the screen, I wasn't expecting an answer but I got a thumbs up. 'Oh this, this will be glorious.' I schemed with a wide smile.

(Six minutes later.)

Phew! Took long enough now just gotta send it and boom! Plan alpha will begin. I watched as my letter was folded and placed into an envelope with what I can guess is my magic circle. It disappeared before I could analyze it, oh well. I'll just try and meditate to pass the time, I don't care much for the skill at this point.

Meditating now!

Nevermind I mean now!

Now?

|Pov change!|

Rias Gremory, the heiress to the gremory name. She had a body most women can only dream of having, sea green eyes, blood red hair and a bust bigger than most watermelons. Men(and some women) fall hard for her. She was about to finish her paperwork for the 'club' she lead. When a pitch black seal with twin crimson scythes crossed over each other appeared in front of her. She was immediately on guard and was about to summon her powers of destruction when a envelope flew out and floated in front of her. The seal disappeared shortly thereafter. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the envelope and made to grab the letter inside, she shouldn't have done that.

She was no longer in her office back at the academy, she was now strapped to a cross and unable to look away. A figure arose in the distance, his figure can't be described for he looked like a living cloud. The only thing solid was a scythe, matted in dry blood. Several more crosses arose from the ground and with them were her peerage, her family for lack of a better word. But Rias was horrified at how her peerage looked.

Akeno, her queen, had both sets of her wings out but they were torn, plucked and partly cut off. She had various cuts and bruises around her wrists and face. The others weren't faring much better.

Kiba was impaled by several swords, some of which she recognized as his own creations. All the swords were impaled in spots that wouldn't kill him. One of his eyes hung out of his skull as his breathing was slow and choppy.

Koneko looked to have been in her nekomata form, but her tail gone, nothing more than a bloody stump. Her ears shredded and bleeding, arms and legs broken in several places. Even her fingers and toes were broken methodically.

Gasper, he had it worse. He was impaled by several flaming stakes, all missing vital organs. His fangs were pulled out and left his mouth bloody. His eyes, both of them were gone, the sightless crossdresser was whimpering from the agony of his torture.

The figure made of clouds walked over to Akeno, he looked Rias dead in the eyes as he tore Akeno's wings off the rest of the way. Akeno's cries of pain echoed the empty landscape, their eyes meet and Akeno sent her a pleading look.

"Help me Rias!" Akeno screamed before the figure shattered her jaw with a thunderous hook. The figure once again turned to Rias and called down a bolt of pale lighting, Akeno howled in pain as the holy lighting attacked her very being before she slumped over and turned to ash.

Rias was crying, her best friend just died in the most painful way possible and begged her to help. Except she couldn't. The figure continued his emotionless stroll to Kiba, who managed to look on in defiance before the figure grabbed one of the many swords impaled in him, pulled it out and began sawing Kiba's arms off. The blade the figure was using was smooth and not made for this but he didn't care. Kiba tried desperately not to scream in pain but once the figure had made it halfway through the bone he finally began screaming.

The figure didn't care, after he sawed off the left he moved onto the right. This time he did it slower than the last to draw it out, all the while never breaking eye contact with Rias who struggled against her invisible bindings, unable to break whatever held her down.

The figure kept his eye contact as he pulled a gleaming sword from the space between his hands. The sword was no other than Excalibur, she could feel the pure holy element that it radiated, and so could Kiba. He tried to move but between the swords and the petrifying effect of a holy sword so close to him, well.

"No! Anything but that sword, please!." Kiba begged his killer, the figure kept the eye contact he had with Rias as before as he plunged the sword into Kiba's chest. Kiba was dead instantly, the figure left the sword in Kiba, Kiba's corpse a makeshift sheathe for the sword that ruined and ended his life.

Koneko was next and Rias knew she couldn't help. But still she tried to move against her bindings, the figure didn't seem to care what she did. Koneko's death was so quick that Rias nearly didn't see it. A trail of burning blue flames circled around his back before it all collected in his outstretched hand, senjutsu at its strongest. He kept his gaze on Rias, when she saw a large demonic smile appear, it was nothing more than a curved black line but it was enough to make her shiver in fear. He was enjoying this. Or did he simply enjoy watching her suffer, Rias didn't know but when the large ball of blue flames engulfed Koneko and he yawned as Koneko screeched to the heavens she guessed the former.

Rias had stopped crying, why? No more tears would come and when she tried to scream her mouth was closed before a single vibration came out.

The only thing that remained of Koneko was the hairclip she always had in her hair, the figure crushed it under his clouded foot. Gasper was all who remained but when the figure arrived he was met with a cold dead body, for Gasper had died from his injuries. The figure merely shrugged before walking away, the stakes setting his corpse on fire, filling the air with burned flesh, it lasted for a good couple minutes and in that time the figure was using the fire to cook marshmallows and eating them! The fire died leaving nothing behind, the figure looked at his work before he walked over to Rias, her eyes were lifeless and without hope.

The figure pulled out something from his pockets, only for it to be the Gasper's dead eyes, Koneko's tail, Kiba's sacred gear, And a few of Akeno's feathers. He dropped the items like they were trash and simply smiled at the broken heiress. Rias asked in a voice more broken than glass in action movies.

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong to you! So why torture them!" The figure made an act of thinking before his hands erupted into a tainted version of her powers.

" _Why not_." The figure whispered into her ear before his tainted powers of destruction latched onto her head.

Rias reeled back but the figure and the hellscape she found herself in was gone, the letter had a warning underneath it.

"That vision will happen in full if you cross me. This territory is no longer your's but let us not spill blood. Meet me in the place you feel most comfortable with. Bring your companions if you're nervous, I'll meet you near the entrance to your school. Till then, and if you enslave the red dragon emperor without consent, no matter the reasons, that vision will be a mere bad dream compared to what torture will follow."

Rias was shaking, tears were still spilling down her face at the trauma she's witnessed.

"Rias? I finished the tea, are you done with the paperwork?" Akeno entered her king's room but dropped everything when she saw her expression. "What happened? Are you okay?" Akeno asked her king, Rias's only answer was to hug Akeno tightly to her chest.

"Your Ok. Everyone's ok." Rias murmured, Akeno really wanted to know what happened but her king was in no position to talk about it. A blue summon circle appeared next to the king and queen, both of them recognized the insignia and wondered why she would come here.

Out of the circle came another young woman, her hair was short and was a dark brown or black. Violet eyes gleamed with intelligence and cunning, but also had very faint tear tracks running down her face. While not nearly as well endowed as her best friend/rival she still would be described as 'beautiful' by the male population. Her name was Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri family.

"Rias. did you get a letter that came out of a unknown magic circle?" Sona asked her, Rias was in no condition to speak but she nodded affirmatively. Sona continued with her questioning. "Did you also see a clouded figure do horrendous things?" Sona asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly, Rias kept nodding to her friend's questions. Silence reigned supreme for a minute or so before Rias asked. "Do we give in to whoever sent that letter's demands?"

Sona retorted instantly. "I'm not even sure we can, whoever sent it didn't give us any information to work with. But given they know our last names it isn't a stretch to think they know our older siblings. If anything were to happen, we should contact them immediately-"

Sona was interrupted when a far larger form of the mysterious circle appeared before them. A skeletal warrior walked out the circle and left a note and some medicine before it crumbled into dust. Nobody dared to move after that event, but when no other magic circle appeared Akeno tentatively picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Not even your siblings will save you and if you were to summon them before our meeting, the consequences will be life ending. I shall give you a code to let you know I am the arranger of this meeting. The code is: "The one that judges all at life's end." the medicine is for you two who had to watch your deepest fears. I am sorry for such radical action but it is the only way for my message and threat to be taken seriously. If negotiations go well I will offer my assistance to your little fried chicken problem."

Rias didn't know exactly how to feel about their mysterious guest. Whoever it was gave them medicine and a apology for the threat along with, what is basically a promise to help her out. The other hand, that nightmarish vision still stuck and repeated on loop and her instincts warned her of whoever this person is.

|Pov restored!|

Maybe sending one of the **remains of the damned** through a magic circle wasn't such a good idea. I'm fairly sure skeletal monsters aren't common, but it's DXD so…meh. Also, surprisingly, I didn't get a skill for the magic circle that teleported my letters and summon. Guess its natural for the supernatural.

Bad jokes aside I needed to get into contact with my sacred gear, while not necessary they'll probably talk me out of something stupid. Now how do I focus on the sacred gear or meditate! In the anime Issie met Draig through his dreams. Wait does that mean I have to sleep to contact my sacred gear! But I have no bed, does a grime infested alley count as a bed? Well one way to find out, I laid my head on a piece of ripped furniture I found nearby and closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a sort of castle like structure, if I had to describe it, I'd say it looks like a smaller, more monochrome variant of Vendrick's palace. I know I'm a dark souls nerd but is my hub basically my favorite set piece! Though there were some differences besides the color, Eight stalwart ruin sentinels made of marble stood guard on by the entrance. Banners of red crisscrossed scythes were hung for as far as I could see. Also no golems keeping the grand doors of the palace closed, hell, they were wide open.

I walked normally towards the palace, fairly sure I wouldn't die by magical bullshit. However the inside of the castle couldn't have been more different if it tried! There was a giant circular room with three doors in the relations of north, east and west. Better known as straight, left or right. Each door was marked with an icon. The furthermost left door had a treasure chest so I inferred it's either a store or a storeroom for my loot. The middle door had a picture of a dragon skull, interesting. The right most door had an icon with a mask identical to the one I made in my past life.

"Okay, how does this even work? A giant castle like this can't have only three rooms. Hell if this castle is what I think it is than it should have a hell of a lot more doors." I shouted the inconsistencies to the empty room, a screen showed up in my face and actually explained these irregularities.

 **This castle expands on what you want it too have, you need a hanger for assorted vehicles? Pay a fine and boom! You got it. To not overstimulate the gamer we have sealed off the rest of the original castle's inner workings to make this place your own. The treasure icon means to either sell or buy personal upgrades for the castle. The skull door is simply where your 'partner' lives, and the mask one is where the original owner of this body resides. Though it's recommended to give both of you a week before you meet so no one dies...again in your case.**

Wait a minute...did I hijack some kid's body?! Oh boy, that's gonna weigh on my conscious when the adrenaline of being the gamer runs dry. I put those bad thoughts away and went to meet my partner and one of the most infamous summons in the final fantasy series. I walked up to the door and opened it like any good dark souls character dose, slowly and cautiously. The room was, interesting to say the least. It was a stable, albeit a ginormous one but a stable nonetheless. Inside the stable was a massive dragon, though it stood on it's hind legs so that might be why it's so tall.

It towered over Tannin by a minimum of sixteen feet. Two brilliant wings stretched out behind the dragon, its wings were a mix of many different colors. Reds, blues and several others colors I don't know about. However, the dominating color in it's color scheme were onyx black and gold. It even had a ring of gold floating behind its massive wings. Issie has red and green, Vali has blue and white and I have onyx and gold. The ultimate summon of the final fantasy series, Bahamut.

"You are different from my last user, yet you wear his body as if it were a suit made of flesh instead of cloth. How is this possible?" Bahamut finally spoke, its voice sounded both intrigued and annoyed. It took me a few moments to work up the courage to talk back.

"All I know is that Ragnorak put me in this body with the ability known simply as the gamer." My voice was calm and respectful. Bahamut's eyes widened by no small amount, in fact he looked to be quaking in fear at Ragnorak's very name. Though when I tried to focus on the quaking it stopped like it wasn't there.

"How do you know of the only god of chaos and probability? The one feared for his power to unravel universes on a whim?" Bahamut asked me, confusion and fear laced his voice.

"Let's say I've known him since he was conceived and leave it at that for now." I closed that conversation as fast as possible. The dragon raised a nonexistent eyebrow but didn't continue that conversation.

"So you must have a reason to come here, little reaper." The way Bahamut said that made me feel angry, its tone was so condescending, so self assured. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from saying anything rude to the giant creature. 'Just keep it in for now, deal with it later.' I bottled my rage and tossed it into a void, the feeling of rage began to numb and I could think clearly again.

"I wish for us to be partners so I may be able to stand against the bullshit that is this world."

Bahamut looked confused at my statement. "Are we not already partners? You summon my prison earlier. Is that not enough?"

"Actually I'd prefer if you were, well, vocal when I'm awake and using your gear. I believe sacred gears get stronger when their 'prisoner' is with them." I said casually. I honestly didn't know if that was true, but if it was, then it would explain how the boosted gear was able to evolve so quickly.

"If this is true then I don't see a problem with this, but first a contract must be forged. I usually do this when my wielder is a infant but well, that's not the case here." He finished and bowed his head so we'd be eye level with each other.

I was so confused right now but oh well, nothing ventured nothing gained. I put my hand on his snout, sorta like hiccup and toothless minus the larger than life dragon. Lightless darkness filled my vision for what felt like hours. Then, wherever death was I saw and felt. From a peaceful passing of an old man in his sleep to the hanging of a criminal. Bahamut and I looked at eachother as we hovered over portals leading to many different types of deaths. The words I spoke next came out naturally, as if I knew them all along.

"My true name is Spencer A Hott. By word of immemorial contract I ask your true name." Bahamut responded in kind.

"My true name is Bahamut, dragon of death and destruction, are you Spencer?" I nodded and the great beast smiled.

A bond was forged and with it the transfer of memories, we see what the other saw, we hear what the other heard and for that one moment we were one.

"So that's how you know of Ragnorak. You shall be a very interesting partner." I chuckled at the dragon's words and repeated his sentiment. A moment of silence reigned before we spoke at the exact same time. ""So the contract has been forged, until the end of existence itself and even beyond.""

"I am Bahamut."

"I am Spencer."

""We are one!""

My vision faded into blackness, than my eyes opened and I sat back up, still in my castle. Spots appeared in my vision as I clutched my head in pain. I had a screeching migraine from whatever I just did. I didn't think I could get those anymore, the fuck gamer!? Bahamut seemed to share in my misery as one of his claws scratched at his massive temple. When the spots began to dissipate and my brain didn't feel like mush I noticed a black screen with brilliant blue letterings.

 **The power of the Death Arcana has been unlocked through the forging of a special bond. Use it wisely to make powerful manifestations of self.**

 **Rank 4/10. Next award ?.**

 **Effects: Extra magical storage. Extra magical storage allows the assimilation gear to assimilate higher concentrated levels of magic. Assimilates attacks up to one hundred levels of the player.**

Does this mean I can make personas?! Holy shit! Wait, the treasure chest room is probably where I can get expansions to my castle, so it stands to reason I can get at least a door to the velvet room.

"Bye Bahamut I need to check something real quick." I was off faster than a bat out of hell, I went back to what I will refer to the hub area and dove for the treasure door. It opened on its own and I fell through it and smacked into a wall.

"Again?! Is this gonna be a running gag or something?" I angrily murmured under my breath. I got no answer so I stood up and looked around the room. On my left was a type of lounge with an Ipad on a table, to my right was a vault that I can only assume is my inventory. To the lounge! I tossed myself on a nearby chair and scooped up the Ipad and opened the bugger. It had a list of everything I could ever want or need. A training hall it's here, a research lab yep! Even a fucking Wanzer hangar bay, to those listening to my thoughts a Wanzer is a mech from Frontline Mission Evolved! Now that game may not have made any records but it was a good game that took the tools left by Armored core and made everything better!

Speak of the devil, there was an armored core hanger too, even a Gundam lab! Buy those later but first I need to find the velvet room. While I scrolled through the endless amounts of rooms a instrumental variant of a song I knew as I'm still here played on loop. I was humming along to the tune when I saw my prize, not thinking I pressed on the buy button and got a big red X in my face.

 **Must be invited to the velvet room before you can access it. Need velvet room key. Continue the main questline to be invited to the famed room**

Well shit, also the main questline is my ticket to the most badass anime power ever. Welp time for my backup plan. I am so thankful for the bookmark feature, saves me the effort. I used a large majority of my funds on three rooms. The training hall, research lab and wanzer hangar, mine! I walked out the treasure/upgrade room feeling content with my purchases. Am I pissed I can't get into the velvet room, hell yes! But soon I will have giant robots, a good substitute for personas.

There were now six rooms. The new ones had a bubbling beaker, a sandbag and a cockpit for a wanzer mech. Before I could enter any of my new and awesome rooms I was back in the filthy alleyway, squinting at the morning sun.

"The hell happened?" I asked, groggy from waking up. Another screen answered me, as per the usual.

 **You can only access your Palace at night, at least until you bring it to the real world. Plan accordingly.**

There's a joke here but I'm not gonna stoop that low. Besides today is the big day. Yet another screen appeared as I stood up. Except this one was a fiery red, one I have yet to see.

 **Main quest. Showdown at Kuoh! You have the attention of the kings of this area, make sure they listen to you.**

 **Optional Objective: Don't use** **Offensive** **magic**

 **Rewards: Exp. Increased closeness with gremory/Sitri group. Increased closeness with Sirzechs and Serafall. A territory.**

 **Penalties for failing: Permanent death of Issei Hyodo, enemy to Gremory and Sitri clans, hunted by Sirzechs, Serafall and their peerages.**

I actually began to sweat at the penalties, they were ridiculous for a second quest. But I basically showed their little sisters worse nightmares than anything ever conceived, add to the fact those two are major siscons who will gladly kill me once they get wind of this. Which is why I don't want them anywhere near me until my level is in the hundreds, minimum. Then I should be able to run away fast enough or stun them, maybe.

Think about my impending doom later, I do believe I have an appointment to attend. I wiped the grime from my armor and put my scythe in my inventory, though I replaced it with a simple katana I'd gotten from one of the templars. It was the stereotypical katana, nothing special about it. Though I gotta wonder why a templar, a european, had a japanese sword.

[Testing, testing. Can you hear me?] Bahamut's voice rang inside my head and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Took you long enough." I replied with a large smile on my face, not that it could be seen under my mask of course. "Now then, shall we, partner?" I asked the imprisoned dragon.

[Well what are you waiting for? Let's meet up with those devils.] That was the only answer I needed. I walked towards where I hoped the academy was, I could at least ask for directions on the way.

Right?


	3. Opening 1

_The scene blurs into existence, Spencer stood in front, hidden crimson eyes staring from behind his mask._

" _I can see where you coming from. I know just what you running from."_

 _The scene morphs to before he became a gamer, his death. Then it cuts to where he wakes up screaming, he looks at himself about to reassure himself it was a dream but stops when he sees his gauntlets. Small tears escape from in between the spaces of his mask._

" _And what matters ain't the "who's baddest" but the ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder."_

 _Another cut away to show Spencer picking his stats suddenly a split occurs on the screen and shows him ripping the wings off of Raynare on one side. The other showing him laughing with a certain pervert at his latest attempt to peak on the kendo club._

" _And you feel like you feelin' now doin' things just to please your crowd"_

 _More cutaways, the gamer sitting in front of the Gremory/Sitri group, he toys on a blond's emotion to increase his overall strength. A sinister smirk forming underneath his mask as he summons countless magical blades._

" _But I love you like the way I love you, and I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you cus."_

 _Spencer is seen being embraced by three smallish devils, a vampire, a yokai and a former nun being the ones to hug him._

" _This ain't no place for no hero. This ain't no place for no better man. This ain't no place for no hero to call 'home'."_

 _A desolate palace drenched in the blood of the gamer's kills. Machines of war explode outward onto the battlefield, along with several amalgamations of beasts with the gamer leading the charge from his own war machine._

" _Every time I close my eyes, I think, I think 'bout you inside, and your mama, givin' up on askin' why - why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make a fool outta she…"_

 _Shows the gamer inside his palace, contemplating all he's done, thinking how his rise to power started with a threat and several half truths. He looks upon the room with the mask on it and opens the door. A doppelganger is bound in chains from every type of angle imaginable. The doppelganger's face, however, wasn't masked and showed two crimson eyes staring back into the gamer's own._

" _I can't see where you comin' from, but I know just what you' runnin' from. And what matters ain't the 'who's baddest,' but the ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, cos."_

 _The first three clips show in rapid succession, with small details altered. The first scene now has his friends comforting him in any way possible, the second now shows Spencer commanding an army of summons against an army of enemies. The third now shows Spencer healing Raynare's wings._

" _This ain't no place for no hero. This ain't no place for no better man. This ain't no place for no hero to call 'home'."_

 _The second to last image shows Spencer summoning strange beings to escort his friends out of danger as he stares down the man that tried to take away one of the few things he held dear. Killing intent radiating off him and began to take shape of twisted tendrils that held the man down. The assimilation gear was glowing a sinister black gold as he held the gauntlet to the sky and mouthed the words of ultimate strength._

" _This ain't no place for no hero. This ain't no place for no better man. This ain't no place for no hero to call 'home'."_

 _The final cut shows him sitting near his friends in a rather violent picnic. Thanks to a king and her queen's rivalry that ended up with them throwing powerful bolts of magic, destroying the area. However, the gamer smiles lightly under his helmet as he tried to avoid the bursts of magic._

 _The screen begins to fade but shows the gamer staring at the camera with the words Reaper Of DxD hovering behind him as his magic circle appears and impales the camera; causing the screen to go completely black._

 **{Every great gamer story has a OP it just took a while to find mine.}  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**{*Jump kicks the door down, while sumo tosses Cyan from a game worth dying for into a nearby wormhole.* That is why you shouldn't attack me in the shower. Now let me just- *Noticed the audience* Oh hello! Remeber I own nothing, nothing!}**

 _ **Chapter 3. Meeting the main cast, unearthing hidden memories.**_

Two hours. It took two fucking hours to find that stupid school! Apparently all the directions I got lead into more dead ends than I care to count! But I'm at the gate and that's what matters, now as I was about to cross the threshold time stood still as a new screen popped up.

 **Memories of a past life have been found, preparing to add them to the gamer's. Loading...Loading...Load succesful have a nice life. :)**

I clutched my head as searing pain erupted across every corner of my mind. A life that wasn't mine filled every part of my mind. God, that bullet to the head was nothing compared to _this_ , it felt like a whale was being forced into my head, and said whale was on fire! I collapsed onto my knees and tried to vomit, that was how bad the pain was, but the gamer's body stopped me from barfing. The pain eventually subsided, as did the nausea, I stood back up with all the grace of a zombie. I could think clearly again and time resumed once more.

{What was that all about?} Bahamut asked me. I shook my head, not even I knew what that was about. I was still wobbly from whatever that was so I used my sheathed blade as a crutch. It worked for the time being, I walked through the gate and was met with the kendo team captains. What were their names again? Oh well let's **Observe** them.

 **Murayama.**

 **Alignment: lawful neutral.**

 **Lv:5**

 **Bio: a kendo club captain. Hates perverts and most men, believes you to be a pervert. Her father's a drunk who constantly takes advantage of his daughter, fueling her hate of perverts and men. But honestly you could show her who the true alpha is, not like anyone would miss her.**

 **Katase**

 **Alignment: Lawful neutral**

 **Lv:6**

 **Bio: a girl who will protect her friends till the end of time, which is why she often lets her friend stay over at her house. They both love the same man and have agreed to share him if he can't decide between them. Has a small crush on Issie but won't admit it until he stops being such a huge pervert. She seems threatening but honestly you faced much more fearsome beasts than this puny child, if she chooses to push, don't be afraid to push back.**

Well, that's new. I don't think I've ever heard of a gamer ability that belittles the observed in such a manner. Is this how the supernatural see humanity? Well they're far to hasty in their judgements. Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if some people have figured out the supernatural and made plans to deal with them.

"Why are you here?" Katase asked in a fairly polite tone, her hand hovered over her stick, I mean 'boken'.

"I was invited to explore the campus from one of my friends who goes here, I'm from America myself and I wanted to visit Japan again." The words came so natural to me, it wasn't even a lie per say, whoever this person was made plans to visit. Aw guilt, I was wondering when I'd find you.

"Who is your friend? Maybe we know them and can help you." Murayama said and managed to break me out of my thoughts. "You wouldn't happen to know a Issei Hyodo would you?" The fact whoever I am now knew Issei and they were close if these memories were correct. Since childhood according to these memories. Focus man! You can't zone out right now.

The two girls froze for half a moment before their eyes narrowed on me. Their hands moved onto their 'weapons' but Katase was able to ask a question before she drew her 'blade.' "How do you know the leader of the perverted trio?"

I shrugged. "I've known him since we were little, it was around the time I came here for treatment for my skin cancer." I said without much thought like I was commenting on the weather or the news.

This time their jaws dropped at my statement. "So wait you're-"

"A cancer survivor yes, now if you'd be so kind as point me towards my friend. It's been quite a few years since we hung out." I interrupted Murayama. They were about to let me past but Murayama stopped me with yet another question. "What's with the outfit?"

"It's to let my skin go back to its original pigment, it was either this or a bubble. I choose this from one of my favorite movie series. Lord of the rings. You should watch it sometimes." with that I walked away before she could say something that would make my blood boil, I really don't want to play twenty questions with what's basically a slime annoying a paladin. 'She's still a person, no need to de-humanize her to a measly slime.' I sighed mentally.

Talk about a crazy day. Though I was thrown from my thoughts as a hand grabbed onto my shoulder. I was about to tell the person that grabbed me to fuck off but surprise it was Issei in the flesh, I'm not being sarcastic either. "Yo, nice to see you again perv." I said casually to my new(old?) buddy.

"Har, har. I see you've meet the kendo club, their hot right? Look at the size of their oppai!" Issei declared, which was meet with my facepalm.

"Dude, really? I don't think you know or you've got boobs on the brain to often to tell but we're in public, where a bunch of hot girls are now looking at you, and now me, strangely." I whispered this just loud enough for Issie to hear.

This is freaking me out! This feels so natural yet it also feels so artificial, almost as if I'm a npc with pre programmed lines.

Issei at least had the tact to rub his head sheepishly, my curiosity got the better of me and I **Observed** him.

 **Issei Hyodo**

 **Alignment: neutral good.**

 **Lv:16**

 **Bio: User of the boosted gear, also best friend to the person's body you're using. Thank's to his friend he knows how to use his sacred gear, the supernatural(to an extent) and trains extensively almost every day. But he's still only human.**

Wow. I was not expecting this, apparently he's a helluva lot stronger than the kendo chicks. Yet why he lets himself be beaten by those girls when he can stand up for himself I'll never know. Questions for later, I noticed in the corner of my sight I saw Rias staring us down. A brief flash of rage surged through me at the thought of her less than ethical methods but I remembered her reasons and I relaxed.

Boy am I glad for masks since neither Issei nor Rias knew what I was thinking.

"So that's why I think you should meet my comrades for ladies and to touch some titties!" Issie proclaimed, much to my annoyance. 'Also I didn't hear what else he said so I'm stuck with meeting the rest of the pervy trio.' I thought, annoyed but compelled to at least meet those two.

Luckily he didn't have to lead me for to long since I spotted them running towards us. Though they were being chased by the kendo club, who were wearing robes, the ones leading them were the captains.

'How in the bloody hell did they get over there so quickly? How long was I spaced out?' More questions but with no answer in sight.

"Issie! We saw nirvana!"

"Yeah, it was their shaved pussys." The baldy and the one with glasses said respectively.

"Oi! You went peeping without me?!" At this I facepalmed so hard I could feel it through the mask.

That's what you're worried about?! Not the army of very angry women wanting your head on a pike! I wanted to point this out but noticed they disappeared, imagine my surprise when I find they are using me as a human shield.

"The hell are you three morons doing?" My voice was a monotone that Koneko would approve of.

"Well you are the one in armor and Issei's friend, plus we're really tired." Glasses told me. Not terrible reasoning but not great. Murayama took the lead for this conversation.

"Move out of the way, these perverts need to be punished." She said oh so cruelly, I could feel the killing intent coming off her, hell I could almost see it!

"Why not tell the principal or the student council? Isn't it their job to keep the peace? Also who gave you the right to be judge, jury and executioner?" My tone was neutral but cold.

She obviously didn't expect me to have a legitimate question for why they're doing this, that or she expected me to bow down to her.

"They peeped on us! They sure as hell wouldn't like it if the roles were reversed." Katase said, trying to keep the calm before a storm broke out.

"If they were normal than you may have a point. Unfortunately for us all these three were born a chromosome pair short."

"""Oi!"""

"Thus have no common sense. I'd wager if you did they would either not care or get off on it." I finished calmly, the trio nodded in agreement with my words. I wanted to facepalm again but I held myself back. Plus Murayama with a cherry red face(probably from the anger) made up for the trio's idiocy.

"You! You!" She spluttered like a fool as I grinned maniacally, i've won. As I was about to leave she said something she really shouldn't have. "Well you Americans weren't so snappy after December 7!" She looked like she won since I stopped but she unleashed the **Beast!**

"Oh shit. She's a dead man." Issie whispered to his friends as my rage bubbled and broiled. She just spat on the graves of hundreds of dead navy men. She wants to play this game, **lets play bitch!**

" **What were the names of those small villages we nuked? What were they? Oh yes! Hiroshima and Nagasaki!"** I spoke mockingly, my footfalls leaving cracks upon the pavement as I strolled up to her. " **What did you do to stop us, oh yeah! You prayed to your god emperor. Prayed to him to stop the bad Americans from killing more of you in atomic fire.** " Rage coming off my words in waves upon waves. She quaked under my voice as I continued to get closer.

" **And as we bombed your main capital, you hide under the rubble, like vermin hiding from exterminators, praying to your 'god' that this bombardment stops before we drop yet another atomic bomb to turn your capital into glass. Yet we did not stop because that old man was just that, a man, and as powerless as his citizens to this carnage."** I grabbed her chin and forced her to look me in the eye, well through the mask, and I finished my rant.

" **Next time bitch, you wanna use massacres as a tool: make sure you're on the winning side. Because one day you may piss off the wrong people leading to a third bomb that may wipe japan off the earth.** " I dropped her on the ground and stormed off, before my elements could act up with my emotions.

I don't know how long I was walking but I nearly tripped over a wooden bench. I took this in stride and sat on the bench and tried to sleep my rage away, it always worked in previous life so why not here?

Though I didn't doze(stupid gamer ability) I was able to cool off and enjoy the cherry blossom tree I had somehow not noticed on my way here. I don't know how long I sat there just listening to the breeze but for the first time in my new life I felt at peace. Though this feeling of tranquility was broken when someone sat next to me, I first thought this was Issie but since I've yet to hear about boobs or my rampage on bitch-face I concluded it wasn't him.

I opened an eye and saw a small white haired girl facing me. If I were to stand she'd come up to my waist, amber eyes belonging to a cat stared into my mask.

"I saw your fight with her." Koneko said in perfect monotone.

"Oh?" I was curious what she thought about that debacle but I had a more pressing question to ask.

"How old are you?" I asked, because there is no way she's old enough to be here, that or I'm blaming her childlike appearance to devil ageing bullshit.

"15, why?" She asked, giving me a critical glare in the process.

"One I'm not a pervert like a certain bernate and two really? You look like a middle schooler."

Her response was a deadpanned stare. She must get that a lot. "Well how old are you Mr-?" She left that open ended purposely, I didn't know if I was being watched but might as well go all the way.

"Well to answer your question Shirone-" her eyes widened under my use of her birth name. "-my name is Mores M Operandi, the M is for Modus by the by. A anime lover by day and a gamer by night. I also go by 'the one that judges all at life's end.' So Shirone, or do you prefer Koneko?"

"Koneko works." She responded, a perfect monotone with her face matching to boot.

"Alrighty Koneko why don't you go back to your senior so we can meet soon. Also I'm seventeen before I forget. I hope we can be good friends, now if you excuse me I need to get back to my nap." I shifted myself so it looked like I was trying to sleep. Koneko nodded and was about to leave before I said one last thing.

"Oh and please make sure all your friends are there, including that vampire that's sealed around here." I said nonchalantly. She stopped before nodding and disappeared. I stretched as I contemplated my next move and how I will offer aid but make sure my demands are respected. 'Phase one complete of plan alpha. Phase two will commence soon.'

|Pov change!|

"Wait, he's here! Just outside our window?" Rias nearly shouted, she was still reeling from that vision but to know he was a few feet away from here was disturbing to say the least. Koneko nodded, she honestly didn't know why her master was so scared but whoever this guy is, he's dangerous. He knew her real name and that alone set off alarm bells.

"He said he wanted to meet soon. He also knew that Gaspie was sealed away nearby and asked if he could join us." Koneko added, her normal monotone had a hint of concern for her peerage mate. Rias was pinching her nose in an effort to stop a brewing headache.

"Did he mention anything else?" Rias asked, wanting to make sure she didn't miss a thing.

"He knew my real name." Koneko whispered, an undertone of sadness present in her voice. Rias dropped everything and embraced her pseudo younger sister.

"So what now?" Kiba asked as he looked out the window to see their guest sleeping on the bench. Rias sighed.

"We follow through and see what he wants, but if he tries anything, he's dead."

|Pov restored!|

 **Killing intent detected! The window to your right!**

So that's what that chill was. I nearly summoned my wraith to help me. Honestly I'm starting to regret introducing myself in this way. I barely beat Howard and he had less health than me. Hell I only won because of my Wraith that killed him while he was off balance. While I would summon it now, it would look quite out of place here, that and I don't want anyone screaming Kaiju! I've seen enough godzilla movies to know how that ends up.

{Heads up, we got a blonde one coming your way. He smells of devils.} Bahamut warned me.

I looked up to find the prince of Kuoh himself giving me a polite smile. Not many people could tell it was a fake smile unless you put one on yourself and I so happen to be an expert in masks, both physical and emotional. That reminds me, I didn't observe Koneko! Idiot! Well not gonna screw up this time. **Observe!**

 **Kiba Yutto**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good.**

 **Lv:23**

 **Affinities: Random(depends on his current sword.)**

 **Bio: User of the Sword Birth. Even though his imaginative skills are bland at best he makes up for it with lighting fast swordsmanship. He has a massive hate for holy swords and the Vatican church in general. He never forgets but if he would cross blades with you he will be forgotten.**

Huh, so it was the Vatican church that conducted those experiments. I thought it was strange how nobody objected to such atrocities. Oh crap he's talking and I'm not listening, 'quick act natural!'

"-So can you please come with me to the student council room?" Kiba asked politely.

I knew I was being watched so I can't say no now can I? I got up and motioned for him to lead me to his leader.

"Well? Are you gonna take me to your leader or not?" I said in controlled fashion while inside my head I was laughing like a fool. Kiba eyed me weirdly before leading the way with me following behind him. The rumor mill had, somehow, spreading all sorts of _interesting_ comments that make Issie and his perverted friends seem tame in comparison. Also I had a nickname and it's been like, three minutes! Though I gotta say the nicknames were ironic as hell.

"Is that the Demon? Why is he following our heavenly Knight?"

"Did that Demon blackmail our holy Knight into helping him?"

"Maybe this is like my yaoi stories. Is the Knight gonna slay the Demon with his greatsword?"

On hearing that last one I had actually thrown a rock where I heard the voice originated from but sadly it missed its target but it did bury itself into the wall by at least three inches next to her head.

"Say that shit again and I won't miss. **Comprende?** "

My answer was a bunch of fearful nods and the faint smell of piss. The whispers got considerably more quiet from there and at the volume I could at least ignore it. Luckily we were close to the student council room so I didn't have to wait long.

Thankfully we made it and as I was about to step in Kiba stopped me. I stared at him and he flinched but regained his composure.

"I'll just let them know you're coming in, wait just a moment." Kiba said reassuringly before he went into the door.

Luckily everyone is in there. 'Which means I'm out of there sights, at least for a moment.'

I summoned my Wraith because honestly I trust these people about as much as I can wound Odin in my current state. My Wraith used **Decoy** and I dispelled the **Decoy** leaving only the invisible boss monster.

"When I open this door sneak behind the redhead and the one with violet eyes. Prepare to 'introduce' yourself when I give the signal."

I heard a grunt of confirmation and I lost him on my sensory skills. Hopefully Koneko won't be able to smell him, but just in case I have a bottle of perfume I stole from Murayama, it should be strong enough to mask its scent if I drop it once I go in.

"Alright we're ready for you."

'Double meaning if I've ever heard one. Now I just need to heat this up till it explodes, and use my wind element to spread it.'

As I opened the door I did just that, the perfume exploded in my gauntlet and a small gust of wind spread it through the cracks of the door as I opened it and left the door open just wide enough so my bodyguard could slip through.

I could sense the magic in the air but when I looked up Rias was smiling innocently while Sona gave me a blank stare. If they were trying to hide it, they were doing a awful job of it. The room was mostly rounded desks, which were squashed together so both peerages could sit together. There were monitors behind both of them, hanging on the walls currently off but I wonder what they'd show. My side of the room had a single chair that was dead center of my side of the room. A perfect target with no way to run. But Rias and Sona made the critical mistake of sitting next to each other in so closely. My wraith could easily slip his claws around both of their throats if negotiations break down.

But that's worst case scenario. I made my way to the lone chair and sat down, I crossed my legs and rested one of my hands on my chin. We waited for a good while just staring eachother down, while they tried to size me up I **Observed** them all.

 **Rias gremory**

 **Lv: 30**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Affinities: Chaos: 90 Fire: 60**

 **Bio: The ruin princess herself. She has a heart of gold for those she considers friends and family but an iron will against enemies. Is desperately trying to get out of a marriage contract with Riser and is willing to do anything to get her out of that marriage. While naturally gifted with her abilities to control the powers of destruction she never trains extensively with it and is linked to her emotional state. A perfect pawn in the game of life.**

 **Sona Sitri**

 **Lv:27**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Affinities: Water: 150**

 **Bio: Friend/rival to Rias. Has an IQ that would impress Bill nye the science guy. While more harsh on her peerage she loves them all the same. Has a small crush on her pawn but would never admit she trains her peerage to the point of insanity her peerages own bodies can't go any farther for quite a while, this includes herself as well. Has never lost a game of chess in her life but she may lose more than that soon.**

 **Akeno**

 **Lv: 28**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good(?)**

 **Affinities: Lighting: 100 Light: 250(-245)**

 **Bio: Rias's queen and her closest friend. She loves her peerage mates(sometimes too much) and gains sexual pleasure by torturing her enemies. Because of her mother's death she hates fallen and never uses her light powers, even though they could help immensely. Is, in fact, a masochist with daddy issues. Use this to your advantage in many scenarios, especially in the bed. ;)**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Lv: 25**

 **Alignment: Neutral good**

 **Affinities: Earth: 80 Dark: 90**

 **Bio: Sona's Queen and her most trusted partner. Her opinions on things besides her peerage are very non committed. Follows her master around like a puppy dog looking for love. Has a crush on Kiba that everybody but he knows about. User of Mirror Alice, a mirror reflecting a magic attack and returning it with twice the power. But it can be overwhelmed quite easily, it's rather inferior when it comes to the Assimilation gear isn't it?**

 **Momo Hanakai**

 **Lv: 18**

 **Alignment: Follower**

 **Affinities: None!**

 **Bio: Sona's bishop and good friend. Was born a devil but was reincarnated sometime in the past and serves her master fully. Has a crush on Kiba, this may change in the near future. Has some powerful base magic but no discovered affinities, an easy bug to crush under your heel.**

 **Reya Kusaka**

 **Lv:19**

 **Alignment: Follower**

 **Affinities: Water: 5 Fire: 5**

 **Bio: Sona's second bishop. Unlike her future love rival she actually has some affinities and subtly gloats about it to her friend Momo. Reya met Sona through her grandmother(who was a witch) and became friends that way and eventually accepted her bishop piece. Has a small crush on Kiba but she feels uneasy around him, like he's hiding something. Her body is quite weak, even if she knows a bit of elemental power, a bug's a bug.**

 **Tomoe Meguri**

 **Lv: 23**

 **Alignment: Follower**

 **Affinities: wind: 30 Light: 25**

 **Bio: A member of the former exorcist clan of Meguri. Became Sona's knight so she could lift a curse that was inflicted on her at birth by a demon. Is loyal and embraces her affinities fully, unlike a certain sadistic queen, she loves her light powers. This little light of her will shine and she's gonna let it shine, at least until you decide to blow it out.**

 **Koneko/Shirone**

 **Lv: 25**

 **Alignment: Neutral good**

 **Affinites: Senjutsu: 600(-595)**

 **Bio: One of the few remaining member of the nekomata species, along with her sister. She was supposed to be executed for her sister's crimes but thanks to Sirzechs meddling she was given to Rias as a rook. She fears her senjutsu so she actively restrains it, thinking it'll drive her mad or turn her into stone. Only one of those things are possible and it ain't the former. Her strength maybe strong but her speed and overall endurance are laughable at best.**

 **Tsubasa Yura**

 **Lv: 22.**

 **Alignment: Follower**

 **Affinities: Earth: 20**

 **Bio: A scrappy young lady that picked fights with the supernatural as a youngin. She couldn't beat the strong ones however and in some point in the past she was picked up by Sona and made a rook. She is loyal to a fault and will do anything for her king. She also likes men that aren't afraid of getting muddy, which means she has an eye for Issie for some ungodly reason. She isn't even bothered by his perverseness for some reason. While she is strong her soft heart is the key to her defeat, make sure you abuse this little quirk of her's.**

 **Saji genshirou**

 **Lv: 22**

 **Alignment: Lawful good**

 **Affinities: Dark: 40**

 **Bio: A Issie with blonde hair but actually has a brain cell and doesn't show his perverseness like the leader of the perverted trio. Steadfastly loyal to Sona and the rest of his friends. Has a huge crush on Sona. User of the Absorption line. Useful against powerful enemies. Be warned for this rat may take you with him.**

So. Many. Damn. screens. Now I have a migraine the size of kentucky and it ain't clearing up anytime soon. 'Ow, ow, ow pain.' I groaned inside my mind. Why did I think that was a good idea again? Oh well, at least I know exactly what I'm dealing with. I refocused on Rias and Sona, who were still sizing me up, at least until Sona began to talk. Her shoulders tight and her back far too straight to be normal. She was scared of me, I, don't know how to feel about that.

"So are you the one who sent us those...letters?" She asked, a calm monotone dominated her voice. I chose to reply with a casual tone, god do I love Gamer's mind right now, goodbye anxiety; hello normal conversation.

"That was me. Apologies for whatever nightmares you witnessed." Might as well start with this. "Now let us discuss business."

Sona pushed up her glasses and kept her calm demeanor as she spoke. "I see, may I ask you a question before we proceed?"

I was curious as to what she had too say so I motioned for her to continue.

"I only wish to ask what made our territory so desirable for you?"

'She's stalling. For what I don't know. Bahamut, can you hear me?' I mentally asked my partner in crime.

{Of course I can. What is it you need?}

'Can the Assimilation gear survive a combined assault from these people magically?' I questioned while simultaneously keeping up an appearance as if I'm deep in thought.

{Maybe? I've never been called upon to assimilate that amount of magical power, with all my other users it was never a problem since they were strong enough to handle it. So maybe?}

Not the answer I wanted or needed right now. 'If not then I'm screwed! Oh well I trust you to be able to assimilate the amount of magic power that's bound to come' I told the dragon residing in my hand. I think it's been long enough so I answered Sona truthfully.

"You were the first ones I came across. Just that simple."

Sona was completely bug eyed when I told her this. Worth it. This I took a mental picture of, for future generations, not so I can laugh at it later. Definitely not the second one.

"Well then, so it wasn't because you had a grudge against either of our families?"

I shook my head and Sona visibly relaxed as her shoulders loosened and fell. However I still felt that something was off. As if on cue dozens of magic circles appeared around me and magic, from all of those that could cast magic, was mere moments from hitting me.

Thanks to my abnormally high Int and Dex my perception of time was slower than most and I was focusing on that so I can stall my impending death. When my concentrated gaze floated towards Sona and Rias both of them were shocked about what was happening. Like it wasn't supposed to go off then.

If I add up all their levels together it equals 110 levels above me and considering all of them looked to be placed so they would all hit me at the same time, I do believe my math is right.

'Bahamut I hope you can do this.' I told my partner as the magic attacks were mere moments from colliding with me.

{Trust me partner, now show these whelps a true dragon gear.} Bahamut urged me on. I smiled under my mask and activated my gear when the magic was about to connect.

" **Assimilate.** " I said in a voice that could freeze hell itself.

My gauntlet bursted to life as I held it out. The magic that was mere nanometers from my person surged towards my open palm, the magic began to collect and morphed into a ball of surging elements. The clawed part of my gauntlet punctured the ball of magic and the energy floated through my fingertips to finally collect into the golden jewel on my gear and finally dissipated into my body. Thus I was unprepared for the big ass screen.

 **+50 chaos. +25 fire. +60 water. +40 dark. +40 earth. +80 lighting. +5 light. +5 fire. +5 earth. +40 light. +25 wind.**

'Bahamut, explain please. Why was I able to assimilate something that was 110 levels higher than me?' I asked my partner.

{Perhaps because no one tried to attack you while assimilating that much power. That or because it wasn't continuous. I wouldn't test it in battle however.} Bahamut told me.

Before I could process this a unique magical sword hurtled towards me, on instinct alone I grabbed it and assimilated its power into me. The magical blade shattered as I absorbed its power and stared down the man who made it.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who threw it." Kiba said, glancing towards Koneko who was eating a cookie she somehow pulled out of midair.

"I thought we would fight." Koneko said as she ate her cookie.

Before I could glare at the small cat another, more interesting screen appeared in front of me.

 **Sacred gear Sword birth 1% assimilated. Needs 100% to recreate the sacred gear's power.**

Oh really? This can be abused to no ends. But first. I focused my stare on Kiba and activated my **Poisoned silver tongue**. I was surprised it didn't count as a offense type magic but what I was about to do would be called highly offensive; if it worked.

"So you're Kiba Yutto correct? The sole survivor of the Holy sword project." I started off. I awaited his reaction.

I wasn't disappointed. He narrowed his eyes and was emitting a rather large amount of killing intent. "How do you know that." He snarled, actually snarled, at me.

I kept up the pressure. "Oh how could I not know my lad. I watched the whole thing." A twisted grin was plastered behind my mask and I can't say I hated it. In fact, I've never felt so alive.

"What?! If you saw all of that why didn't you stop it!" Kiba demanded of me, several magic circles appearing behind him with several different types of swords appearing behind him.

"I wanted to know what would happen. So I let them perform their tests and experiments to see who could become worthy of a holy blade. But then the extermination happened and I was so disappointed that none of them were able to ever try and wield a blade. So I waited to see who would survive their little purge and the strongest I would save. What use are weaklings to me and my plans?" I said while waving my gauntleted hand in carefree fashion.

I could almost hear the snap of Kiba's patience as he sent dozens, no hundreds of his finest blades. All aimed at my vital points.

'Check and mate.' I thought and with a wave of my hand I assimilated all of the swords magical properties. The swords exploded into harmless puffs of steam as they collided with my armor.

 **Checking. Checking…. Congratulation. Sacred gear Sword Birth has been fully assimilated. Would you like to keep the original name or give a new one.**

I choose to create a new name for my newest tool in my arsenal. Arsenal? I got it! I put in the its newest name, dismissed my sacred gear and held my hand out to the left.

" **Death's arsenal.** " And like that my own magic circle appeared below my hand as a hilt from a blade erupted into my palm. I pulled the blade out slowly, to make a show of it until it was free from my circle.

The blade was a greatsword I could easily wield with a single hand thanks to my Str stat. It was, for lack of better word, a massive slab of black stone shaped into the rough outline of what a sword should be. It was also twice the length of my arm and nearly came up to my ribs if I were to stand it up. It is the Fume Knight greatsword from darksouls 2. Beat spell ever!

That wasn't the only sword to come out of my circle. At least twenty more swords from videogames I knew appeared and circled around me, as if to protect me from any unknown dangers. Exactly like Noctis's regalia from FFXV.

 **Death's Arsenal(Active) lv: 1(20%). Mp cost: 300 to summon a sword +100 per minute blade shield is activated. A power once belonging to only one now belongs to the gamer. Any type of blade the user can imagine will appear with an escort of twenty blades to act like a shield, or a more visible way of switching weapons. While only limited to swords soon that may not be the case.**

Oh hell yeah! I looked back to Kiba who gawked at my newest skill. Well he was gawking until he sent more swords to try and kill me for what I said.

My smile turned monstrous as my floating blades sliced through Kiba's swords like wet paper. It took all my concentration for my swords not to retaliate. It's like holding back a toddler on a sugar high. Doable but damn near impossible to keep up for long periods of time.

"Gremory. I suggest you calm your knight down now. Especially since these blades of mine want to use him as a sheath." I warned Rias. Rias turned pale, as if she was remembered something horrible and she immediately tried to calm Kiba down.

"Kiba! Calm down! He's not the enemy. He bluffed you. So calm down." Rias told her knight. I was intrigued she caught my bluff, how does the spell appear to others I wonder? More questions and experiments for later.

"Oh course I bluffed you. I only know about it through my father. I was like five when that happened. Besides this was a test of sorts, mostly for me." I said, nearly yawning as I dismissed my skill. The sword shield disappeared but my Fume knight sword stayed with me. So abusable.

Kiba looked utterly confused at what I said so I elaborated. "I wanted to see if my sacred gear could steal your abilities without taking your gear. It was an obvious success, proven by my newest toy."

I tossed my blade towards Kiba, he tried to catch it but when he grabbed it he fell with it. The blade shattered the wood and left a three inch deep hole where it fell. Kiba managed to get his arms out of the way before they could become strawberry jam with bone shard seeds. I walked up to the hole and lifted my sword out with little difficulty.

'Thank God for my absurd Str stat.' I gave the signal for the Wraith to stand down and to return to the void from whence I summoned it. It obeyed me without a second thought. Best not to let them know about plan B.

"You were far too quick to anger to even consider the possibility I was lying. Or that I had very little proof of my involvement besides knowing the ending of that atrocity. You didn't think it through, so pray tell what would've happened if I was less considering of your action or a pompous fool that could wipe Kuoh off the map?" I asked rhetorically but when Kiba looked down I knew he realized what he did could've ended terribly for him and his friends.

"Now can we get to negotiations without something or someone trying to kill me?! Because at this point it's becoming redundant." I said vigorously.

Rias and Sona nodded their heads and I let out a silent sigh of sweet relief. 'That could've ended very badly for me. Thank you Int and Wis for getting me out of that situation.' I thanked silently. I retook my seat and leaned my massive blade to my left.

"Now then, all I would want is the control of this territory in all but name for now. In return of this service I will make sure you have the tools needed to kick that Phenix in the crotch." I offered, I was good for my word too. What did you expect me to go full overlord on their asses? Well I'm not that type of gamer, not yet at least.

Rias and Sona looked at me agape, either because what I proposed was outlandish or the prize I dangled in front of them. Especially for Rias.

"That's all you want!" Sona screamed at me with enough volume to crack the windows. Wow, my ears are ringing from that scream. Ouch! I lost fifty Hp from that scream!

"If that's all you wanted why did you attach those visions to the letters?!" Rias took the lead in screaming at me. 'Gah! That's another fifty Hp, I only have 950 left damnit.' I took in a breath and released it as I began explaining my methods.

"First off you two have a pair of massive lungs on you. Secondly I did that so I would be taken seriously." Before I could continue both of them said they would've taken my request very seriously or some shit like that. At that I took off my mask so I could give them a deadpanned look.

They were stunned for some strange reason, but thanks to Sona's glasses and its reflection I got a good look at my face. Well not much was different besides the fact my skin looked paler than fresh snow or how it looked like a shriveled imitation of myself. But what I was most interested in was the fact that my eyes had a completely different color than my last ones. Instead of the brown I've always known, they were a deep blood red. A red so deep I almost thought blood was about to drip out of my eyes. As many questions as this raises I couldn't afford to look stunned so I slid my mask into place and kept talking, it's one of the few things I'm good at after all.

"Now if I sent the letter alone, without the visions, you would take me as seriously as you are now?" I asked the two devils.

Rias was about to say something but I cut her off. "Or would you have underestimated me, sent spies to locate me watch every move I make, try and recruit me into either of your peerages; willing or not. And not make that trap of yours that was obviously a last resort in case things went south."

Sona thought her desk was very interesting apparently because she refused to meet my gaze. Rias opened her mouth but closed it several times before she settled on a half guilty, half shocked look. Either I had predicted exactly what she would do or she would even consider what I said.

"So I showed you your worst nightmares so you knew I was somebody to not screw with. You were cautious and tried to plan around my perceived goals with little to no information. A strategy many a great king has used during war times. What's that old saying? 'Confidence breeds arrogance and arrogance leads to absolute defeat. However caution breeds strategy and strategy leads to victory.'" I finished.

Both of their jaws dropped at my little exposition. I chuckled lightly, just loud enough to be heard by the rest of them. A large grin hid behind my mask, but this one was fueled by their reactions, not malicious planning.

"Now then, do you two agree with my deal?" I was about to outstretch my hand in an effort to shake hands but I remembered I was a fair distance away. Which led to me trying to scoot my chair closer to them, this ended with me falling flat on my face. I heard a cough that sounded strangely like chuckling from Saji and Kiba 'clearing his throat.' I tried it again but the results were the exact same, except this time everybody, and I mean everybody, laughed at what happened.

'Screw it!' I shouted mentally as I kicked the chair back where I found it and walked towards the two kings and held out my hand.

Sona, surprisingly, was the first one to shake my hand, Rias shook my hand with far more energy than her friend/rival.

""It's a deal!"" They both said at the exact same time, which honestly creeped me out a little, so thankful for masks and their ability to block all of my facial expressions.

'I just made a deal with two devils. My grandma would kill me if she ever found out.' I thought while a nervous chill went down my back. Another of those screens appeared in front of me.

 **You have made a deal with Gremory and Sitri heiresses. Congratulations you have unlocked the Fool Arcana!**

 **Rank 1/10. Next reward?**

 **Effects: Hidden ruler. You are the ruler of kuoh in all but name. As such certain luxuries will be given to you. Including a house you bum!**

Then the other screens appeared, dear lord I'm gonna have a headache after reading these, but first I need to do one last thing.

"One last question. Why don't you just ask the red dragon emperor to join your peerage?"

They all blinked owlishly before Rias looked somewhat embarrassed. "I was worried he'd say no if I asked him directly."

I facepalmed at that answer. I then spoke in the most monotone and deadpan voice I could create and said. "You know you could say if he joined his dreams of being a harem king would be possible and socially accepted."

Koneko gave me a thumbs up for either my incredible monotone or pointing out the obvious. It was Rias's turn to facepalm as she realized she almost made it far more convoluted than it needed to be.

"I'm an idiot." She groaned, Akeno and Sona tried to comfort her as miniature rain clouds appeared above her and began to rain on her head.

I was glaring at the mini rain clouds, mainly because it makes no goddamn sense! But pushing aside the big middle finger to meteorologists everywhere and I looked at the screens in front of me.

 **Main quest completed! Level up. Increased closeness to Rias and her peerage. Increased closeness to Sona and her peerage. Increased closeness to Sirzechs and Serafall. Increased closeness to Issie. A territory.**

 **Congratulations for obtaining a new territory! As expected once you get a territory certain things are now easier for you. For instance, since you left the original owners alive and made peace with them you get access to underworld shops in Kuoh. Along with the added additions owning a territory gives you. Black market dealings, a discount at any store in the area and a home base to strategize in. Have fun and make sure you collect as many territories as possible. All of japan is your playground, perhaps even the underworld and every mystical realm in between.**

 **Main quest obtained. Clipping the raven's wings. Destiny is altered just enough to stop a premature death. Can you stop another one?**

 **Help save Asia from the fallen angels.  
Time until Asis arrives: 8 days left.  
Time until Asia's cannon death occurs: 12 days left.**

 **Rewards: Exp, Massively increased closeness with Asia and Issei. Increased closeness with Rias and her peerage. Half of a Velvet Room Key.**

 **Penalties for failure: Permanent death of both Issei and Asia. Rias's trust in you is broken and she and Sona will try and take the title of ruler back. Possible death.**

 **Y/** n **?**

Once again, no way to deny this quest. Not like I would but one of the rewards is very fishy. Half of the key I need to get persona's? This Gamer system is gonna make me work for it, isn't it?

{I think we both know the answer to that one partner. Thank you for putting your trust in me.} Bahamut thanked me through our link.

'I should be the one thanking you. If you didn't help me then I doubt I'd still be here.' I thanked the dragon back. I was completely honest too. I would've been nothing but a smear on the wall if it wasn't for him. He saved my ass, big time!

The cracking of glass as my bond with Bahamut grew by one.

 **Death's Arcana, Rank up!**

 **5/10. Reward: Balance Breaker unlocked!**

 **Effects: Extra magical storage. Extra magical storage allows the assimilation gear to assimilate higher concentrated levels of magic. Assimilates attacks up to one hundred levels of the player.**

 **Balance Breaker. A purposeful glitch in the sacred gear left by the biblical God. A mighty power given to humans in the hopes to make sure they are able to defend themselves. Be warned for when you first use this the gear will over tax your body and paralyze you for three hours. The second and so on will only lead to the use of all your mana.**

Sweet lord in heaven! Hallelujah! This is Glorious! Absolutely Glorious!

'Though I'll have to be careful when I use it.' I noted. Though knowing me I'll proably use it for shit's in giggles, that or curiousity.

"Now are you gonna call Issei here or not?" I asked Rias and she snapped out of her funk and dashed outside the room. I blinked once to get the dust out and another out of shock.

Not even a full three minutes later she had Issei in her grasp, who looked to be both terrified and happy to be so close to her boobs.

""Oi pervert. Focus!"" Both me and Koneko said in a deadpanned fashion. We looked at eachother and I knew this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Um, why am I here?" Issie asked the million dollar question. I leaned on the nearest wall to watch.

"First do you believe in the supernatural?" Rias asked Issie. I was curious as to see how this'll go.

"...Your all devils aren't you?" Issie asked, everyone, except me, fell face first anime style in shock.

"I'm not a devil!" I protested from the sidelines. Though I was ignored as rias asked how he knew.

"He told me and explained a few things when we were kids. But what does that have to do with me?" Thus its Rias's turn to explain things but I gave the short version.

"She wants you to join her peerage. Perks of becoming a devil means you will eventually get a harem-" I was cut off at the sound of Issie picking me up by my collar armor and began shaking me.

"You serious bro!" He yelled more than asked me as I was shaken faster and faster.

Soon a tick mark appeared on my head as I raised my hand and said what I've always wanted to say. "Reaper Chop!"

My hand crashed into his skull and he dropped me and nursed his now bleeding skull. "I warned you not to shake me again."

Issie nodded and told Rias he'd be happy to join her peerage. Rias hurriedly laid Issie down and put pawn after pawn on his chest until eight of them sunk into his chest. A surge of demonic power filled the room for a brief moment before Issie stood back up and two bat like wings emerged from his spine. Everyone else followed suit, well except me. Koneko noticed this and said.

"Unfold your wings, everyone else is doing it and it's a tradition." Well who am I to go against tradition so I activated **Angel of death** and awaited the reaction.

I felt two very large bulges appear beneath my shoulder blades as they tried to force their way through my armor. It didn't take them long to erupt out of my back, yet somehow they didn't ruin my armor. My armor actually morphed so the wings could get out, even more questions for later but now I focused on my wings.

They are ginormous, easily three times my size and four times my width. They looked to be the wings of a pterodactyl or an equally big aerial predator. However instead of flesh and bone, it was just bone. A pearly white bone to be precise and each bone was thicker than my wrist. I didn't even know if they could fly, that was until I saw a nearly invisible membrane that acted almost like a false skin. When Koneko punched it, it didn't break. Koneko's hand twisted itself after she tried to.

"I did say I wasn't a devil. In fact I think it's time for a full introduction." My wing's lifted me off the ground by a few inches as I hovered over everybody.

"My name is Mores M Operandi. A reaper and the current Grim reaper. Leader of my people, pleased to make your acquaintance. I do hope we can become good friends in the future."

My wings set me back down and disappeared into my back again. I was confused as to why this happened and I looked at my status. I had used all my Mp, it would be restored shortly but the fact I had drained every drop of mp from my system.

'It's been one of those days I guess.' I thought to myself as I sat down and waited for my Mp too refilled enough so I'm not so dizzy.

"Dude. Your wings were huge! They were like a predator's. What's the deal about that?" Issie asked me.

"It's a status thing, it shows how powerful you are. The bigger the wings the higher your potential is. My dresswear is a good example of this. The darker the robes the more powerful and influential you are in my civilization. And since I'm wearing the darkest robes it shows I'm the leader of my people." I explained, breathing a bit heavily since my mana reserves are still low.

"That's badass. A bit emo but badass." Koneko spoke up and I couldn't help but smile under my mask.

"Yes. I suppose it is." I answered. Finally feeling better now that my mana was at a third of its maximum capacity. I got up and headed to the door.

"Now today's been a very tiring day. I'm heading home. I suggest you do the same." I point to outside the window and the sun was about to set. Meaning we'd been here for a long time

"I'll probably be back tomorrow to get to know you all better. Now I need a bed." I said before departing the room. Making sure to grab my weapon on the way out, and to stuff it in my inventory when I'm sure no-one was looking.

As I was about to leave the courtyard and the school itself I was approached by Murayama. She looked almost apologetic.

"Look I'm sorry for bringing up that earlier. I was way outta line. Please forgive me!" She even did the bow thing people in anime did when apologizing.

"As long as neither of us bring either subject up than I forgive you. Now I have a bed that needs to be expected, so, if you excuse me Murayama." I said as I walked by her.

She looked stunned I used her real name, so I clarified things. "In america we call each other by our first names. If you want I could-" She stopped me with a hand and gave me a smile.

"Murayama is fine. Um this is embarrassing but I didn't catch your name." She was blushing. Oh my god! My inner weeb is going bonkers! But luckily I was able to push these aside to give her my 'name.'

"It's Mores M Operandi. The M is for Modus. But just Mores is fine." I managed to get out.

Murayama blinked and asked me one last question. "But isn't Mores latin for death?" I nodded. "Than doesn't that make your name Death's MO?"

I actually laughed at that. "It's a old family joke. See you later maybe." What I didn't expect was another Arcana screen to appear.

 **Congratulations you have unlocked the Star Arcana.**

 **Rank: 1/10**

 **Effects: Kendo meetings. Since you've befriended one of the leaders of the kendo club you are allowed into their meetings and sometimes their sparring matches. Chance of increasing Dex, Vit and Wis. But takes up two-four hours.**

Well. I was not expecting that! Of all things but too tired to think about it now. Though now that I have Arcana I need to level them up. And if playing Persona 5 taught me anything it's to squeeze anything possible when you have the time.

'These next couple days are gonna be interesting indeed' I thought before I wandered to hopefully find my new home. Luckily these very nice old people took me to it and the reason?

"You remind us of our grandson. Always having something on his mind."

I thanked them as I stared upon my new house when it hit me like a ton of bricks. This was my house. From my earth! I went inside through the garage entrance and looked in to see it was exactly how I left it that day. Except I'm all alone, well not entirely alone, but it just feels wrong for no sound to be anywhere in the house I spent the better part of my life in. No dogs yelling and barreling me over when i enter. No little brother watching tv and asking to play with me. No mother or father to ask if my day was ok. No big sister coming over to do laundry.

I could feel something wet go down my face, for a moment I thought there was a leak but I was wrong. I was crying. I just stood there, letting reality soak in that I may never see my family again, letting the tears fall down freely. I trudged up the creaking stairs I've known for years. Looking in my little brother's room to see if he was in there and being sad when it was void of life. I opened my door and saw my room exactly as I left it. Clothes everywhere, a fan being on because I forgot to turn it off. A Ps3 and Ps2 being on opposite ends of the table with my flatscreen tv in the middle. Not to forget the cable box and blueray player jammed in between the spaces that was left.

I didn't take off my armor, why? I don't know. Maybe because I didn't want to disturb the museum that was my room before that day. Maybe I needed some form of reassurance that I was safe and nothing is gonna hurt me. Maybe I was lazy.

I crawled into bed and grabbed my old gray teddy bear I had for most of my life. It was a gift from my sister when I was a toddler. I squeezed the bear as hard as possible and it, as before, held firm to my strength. I could feel tears well up again so I did my best to fall asleep before I could cry again. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 4

**{Walks out with a lot of papers} Oh hello! I'm not dead, just to let you know, I just have homework. Lots more than any human being needs nor wants. Any who its thanks to you guys I keep writing. Also I may add something from two of square's most well received series in upcoming chapters. Remember to comment so I know what our thinking, I may be able to blow planets up but I'm not a mind reader! Well that's enough rambling, enjoy.**

 **Omega Note: This chapter of the 'Reaper of DxD' has been edited by yours truly, the one, the only, OmegaKenichi! Please enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 4. Leveling up Arcana and rescuing the little sister character.**_

The first thing I saw was my ceiling, then my teddy's head poking out from the covers. I sat up and stretched my arms out. For a moment I thought it was a realistic dream, just a fantasy I dreamed up. But the mask in front of my face and my gauntlets drove home a fact I realized last night. . .

I died.

To my family and everyone else I knew I'm dead! Shot to death in a school shooting, not in another universe fighting monsters and befriending fictional characters.

I could feel electricity spark at my fingertips as it grew faster and faster. Soon black, not yellow, lighting arched off me. Striking the floor, bed and dresser yet not leaving a burn mark on anything. I stopped myself from unleashing anymore of my pent up emotions and trudged towards breakfast.

My way down the stairs was slow, almost like my body didn't want to admit to the silence of the house. The stairs creaked under me while making my way to a bowl of cereal. And maybe a sip from my parent's wine cabinet, lord knows I need a drink.

After pouring myself a bowl of fruity pebbles and grabbing some sort of fancy wine, I dragged myself to the living room. Turning on the news I ate my cereal and when I drank the wine it turned into, surprisingly, pink lemonade. I stared in bewilderment before a screen appeared that said 'no alcohol for you'. I glared at the screen but shrugged in acceptance and drank the now pink lemonade with my cereal.

The news was boring, mechanical almost. I couldn't bring myself to care that north and south korea were still at war with each other, Vietnam is united thanks to the US, and Isis was a legal government, somehow.

I turned the tv off and put away my dishes in the sink. The lemonade was poured in a water bottle I found in the cupboards and the bottle the wine had been thrown into the trash. I put my hands into my pockets but noticed something square and pulled it out. It was my IPhone, broken green otterbox case and all. They say these things are indestructible but in my previous life I proved they are indeed breakable. I opened the phone to see my contacts had a new addition, said addition was Issei himself.

I sighed again and shoved my phone back into its pocket. I walked out the door, already dressed since I didn't change. After I closed the door it locked itself tight. I almost thought on this, but I waved it off as a feature of the Gamer. I didn't want to wake up, but I knew that I had to grow and create more social links/confidants. I think gamer's mind was helping my transition. My INT helped as well, which made sure I was thinking forwardly and not dwelling on mourning my previous life.

While I was deep in my mind going over these facts, I nearly ran into the gate of the academy. I actually shook my head and stared at the gate and back where, I think, I came.

'I really can't space out this much?! It took a thirty minute drive to get to my home. How long was I walking!?' I screamed mentally as I facepalmed at my actions, or thoughts. I walked through the gate and once again heard the whispering of students. But, it seemed the mostly female populace learned their lesson and made sure I couldn't hear what they were whispering. I rolled my eyes at their act, but walked through the female crowd, making sure to disperse the crowd with a small application of my wind elemental to make sure a small breeze just so happened to lift all their skirts at once.

They ran away faster than a chicken without its head, the few male students got on their knees and thanked god for this 'miracle'. I think one of them even called it "a miracle for all mankind." I was about to point out a bunch of more important miracles but kept my mouth shut. Why? Because reason is nowhere in their vocabulary.

I just left the pervs to pray to god and walked to the bench. It was supposed to be quiet but it was flooded with meaningless chatter. I tried somewhere else, same result and so on and so forth. I was about to leave when Murayama approached me and asked me something.

"Can you please come to the club with me?" She asked politely. While I could refuse but I realized I had literally nothing better to do, so I nodded my head and she lead me to the kendo club. Luckily we didn't garner any attention so our transition went uninterrupted. Murayama opened the door to the club.

It was styled in a stereotypical dojo fashion. Red carpets and blue mats with the ever present scent of sweat in the air. A suit of protective gear was nestled in the corner of the room along with some very beaten dummies that had pictures of the perverted trio taped on the faces. I rolled my eyes at this, but what topped off the dojo-esque feel was the twin blades hanging some seven or so feet above the back wall. What I didn't expect was a steel plated door leading to the bathhouse, I'm fairly sure on that part.

"So why am I here again? You didn't exactly explain my reason for being here, so can you please fill me in here Murayama?" I asked the younger girl, at least, I think she's younger than me.

"Well, Katase is running late today and we needed another body for sparring practice, and you were the most available." She explained nervously. I raised a non visible eyebrow but didn't object. 'For a moment there I thought they were going to jump me.'

{Well you nearly bit that poor girl's head off yesterday. So maybe this is the other girls chance to beat you 'honorably'} Bahamut pointed out. I sighed mentally, but gave him credit.

"So when is everyone else gonna show? 'Cus waiting for people isn't my specialty." I told Murayama while grabbing my phone from its pocket. I checked the battery life and I got an infinity symbol instead of a percentage.

'Well, this is nice.' I noted while going through my pictures, though my gaze narrowed the more I scrolled downward. All my photos of me and my friends were altered, instead of a selfie of me and some girls I knew in child care and development, there was a selfie of me on a hospital bed with Issie trying to bunny ear me.

I was so lost in the morphed photos that I nearly missed what Murayama said. "They should be here soon. Nevermind they're coming in now." I glanced over my shoulder and a dozen or so girls with varying body types walked in. I put my newly immortal phone in my pocket and stood up to greet the others. Murayama explained why I was here but that didn't stop the several pairs of death glares sent my way. I didn't let it affect me more than a raised eyebrow, but to them I was emotionless.

"Now you all know the drill, one versus one. First off is Mores vs Brittney." Murayama announced. I blinked lazily until I realized she meant me.

'Dear god will I need to adjust to be called something else.' I pondered as me and my sparring partner walked towards a mat. She was a brunnette with a pair of brown eyes that tried to bore into my skull. Her figure was slim but not immodest as I could see a fairly large B cup poking through her uniform.

Brittney or whatever her name was complained that I was in armor. To which I pointed to the protective gear and told her if she had a problem than she should wear pads. She refused and I kept my armor on, partly to annoy her. . . Ok, entirely to annoy her. But, Spency needs to channel some pent up rage and this helps.

Murayama lifted her hand and shouted. "Begin!"

Brittney charged at me, while I kept a lazy stance with my sheathed blade. She brought her stick down to try and gain an early point, but I slipped past her and smacked her shoulder on my way. That point was mine.

We retook our stances and this time she tried a series of strikes to my midriff. These I put effort into dodging and blocking. The clangs of our weapons clashing was exhilarating for some unknown reason. I drew my sword the slightest bit and used the reflection to blind my opponent before I buried the hilt of my sheathe into her gut. She heaved and I used my upper body to flip her over me and onto her back. Suffice to say she didn't get back up.

"The fight goes to Mores on account his opponent can no longer fight." Murayama said as some of the other members poured water on Brittney to wake her up. As much as I wanted to ask where they got the water from I just chalked it up to anime logic. And that was how most of my fights went until it was time to brawl with Murayama.

Same rules but unlike the rest of my fights this one had music. Also she had actually put on the padding in the corner. She held her stick in front of her while I took a far more serious stance than before

 **{Bgm start: emperor's new clothes, panic at the disco.}**

Our blades clased together as we each traded blows with each other. She blocked, dodged and parried whatever I swung at her as I did with hers. Until I slipped on a puddle of sweat and nearly went down, but that was enough for her as she brought her stick crashing into my head. Point for her. I kicked back up and the refs go I lunged with all the ferocity of a cornered beast. My stabs were both shallow and fast, but with plenty of power behind them. She was slowly being overwhelmed by my aggression and I finally landed a hit on her chestplate. My point.

We went back to our spots, but I could tell she was having a blast, as was I. This is far more enjoyable than grinding. The hand went down and we once again clashed, we both grunted under the effort the other was dealing. She maybe a human, but damn does she have some serious power. We broke away again and our blades meet in between our swings. Until I tossed my blade above our heads, at this she paused wondering what I doing. I used my longer legs to sweep her legs and she fell as soon as my sword did. I caught it and plunged down but she saw through my plan and managed to bring her weapon to try and block. But-

 _Crack!_ Went her sword as my sheathe plowed through. It collided with her armor and she gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She tried to stand but she collapsed in an exhausted heap on the mat. My win.

 **{Bgm end.}**

 **Due to non-stop training your DEX increased by four and VIT by one!**

Nice. I offered Murayama a hand and she accepted. I pulled her up and I thanked her for the match.

"You too, you sure can hit hard. I felt that through my padding. What type of boken is that?" Murayama both thanked and asked me. I unsheathed my blade just enough for the metal to be visible.

"It's not. It's actually a katana. But I'm sure you've seen… plenty?" I ended that with a question because now everybody was staring at my blade in wonder.

"Can I hold it?" She asked me. I was confused as to why this was so special, but against my better judgement I let her hold it. She snattched it up and unsheathed the blade fully.

"It's lighter than I imagined." I heard her whisper. She walked up to the dummy and swung my blade down horizontally. The dummy's head was split open. She and the rest of the kendo club gawked at the damage, while I was starting to worry for Issie's safety. If they ever get their hands on one of those types of blades, I fear for his future.

"Where did you get this? Did you buy it? Can you show me-" I cut Murayama off with a cough and snatching back my blade before she poked an eye out.

"One. Don't wave this thing around without its sheathe on, thats a good way to get someone killed." I lectured and she had the mind to look embarrassed.

"Secondly. I didn't buy it, I built it." I got a lot of shocked looks because of this.

"What? I have hobbies. And no I will not show you how it's made or give you one until you prove to me you're mature enough to hold this lethal weapon. This ain't like one of your bokken. You slash at someone with one of these and there's a good chance their head is gonna either split open, or fall off completely." I finished my rant as I sheathed my lethal blade.

I was about to leave since my job was done but Murayama stopped me.

"Thanks for volunteering. I'd be in a bind if you haven't done that." She admitted. I smiled under my mask and was about to say "no problem" but Katase sprinted into the room. Sweating heavily.

"Sorry...traffic... was... hell." Katase huffed out. Unfortunately I was preoccupied with the fact her shirt was now see through because of how sweaty she is. 'Huh, lacey black bra. You don't see that everyday.'

"Well I should be going now. See you later!" I ran out of there before anyone could object. I know I said this before but thank god for masks! Because of this no-one could tell I was staring. While I doubt they could kill me, with my low Hp I prefer not to risk it.

I heard the familiar cracking of glass and saw the star confidant had gained a level. I checked my phone for the time and I saw it was 12ish. Which means it should be lunch time for these students.

I walked aimlessly until I found that bench again. Luckily it was quiet. Perfect for a quick breather.

Once I sat down I thought about how I was able feel like I wasn't holding anything back against Murayama even though I am several times stronger than her. So what in the hell happened to make me able to do that.

'Perhaps the gamer system read my unconscious desire for a even fight and scaled me down? Or is it the opposite? Was she scaled up so she could fight me? Gah! My head hurts trying to think about it.'

I clutched my head as another migraine erupted from my head. It completely destroyed my peaceful thinking. I was so focused on the migraine I didn't notice someone climb on. At least until they poked my mask.

"Hey, cut it out." The deadpan of Koneko told me. I unclenched my jaw and removed my hand as the migraine numbed a little.

"Migraines suck." I simply told her. I really need to find a spell that stopped these things.

Koneko simply nodded and for a moment I thought that was the end of that. But apparently it was "ask the gamer questions he prefer not to answer" day.

"How did you know about what I am?"

Starting off strong are we. Now while I could say she and everyone she loves are part of a harem anime, I won't because of obvious reasons.

"I used a bit of my magic to identify you. Plus you're the talk of this school. I can't go more than a couple nanometers without someone mentioning their mascot." I told her. It felt like lying but it was also the truth in some shape. I did use observe on her.

"What do you know of senjutsu?" I asked for once. Koneko looked both sadden and terrified at the thought.

"I know it turns people into stone if they can't control it. I also know it eventually drives the user mad for more power." Koneko timidly explained.

As much as I wanted to call bullshit on that second part I knew saying it without either proof or her trust won't do shit. So I did the third option.

"And both of these scare you?" I received a barely noticeable nod as my answer. I sighed silently, not knowing exactly how to put what needs to be said in words. But I also know just telling her to use her powers is a terrible idea. So a compromise.

"And holding it in is any better? Someday you may have to call upon that power to its fullest and if you can't control it, well, Gremory will lose a trusted friend." Koneko nodded her head slowly, she agreed with me but she was afraid. So I used my older sibling experience and gave her a upside.

"You don't have to learn how to use it now, and I know how scary it is. To feel like a ticking time bomb to everyone around you. Wearing a mask to make sure they don't worry about you. Just hoping _it_ doesn't happen today. But unlike most people you have friends who would spit in death's face for you. Not many people can say that now can they?" I finished with a question.

A small smile seemed to bloom to answer me, but was replaced with Koneko's usual mask.

"Your diffrent. Nicer." She explained curtly. I simply shrugged. "Just speaking from experience."

The world froze as the a screen appeared in front of me.

 **Congratulations. You have obtained the strength Arcana.**

 **Rank: 1/10**

 **Effects: Sweet tooth. Because you two share a common trait Koneko may invite you for eating sweets by the cheery blossom tree. Has a chance of increasing Wis and Luc. But takes up entire lunch period.**

Time resumed as if nothing happened. With me trying to figure out how eating snacks increase my luck of all things. Wisdom I can understand since cherryblossoms and all that shit. But luck?! How?!

{Um partner I think she's trying to get your attention.} Bahamut warned me. I refocused to see Koneko waving her hand in front of my face.

"How long was I spacing?" I asked. Koneko said rather flatly. "Ten minutes."

"Huh, neat. By the way what time is it?"

"Three forty." Was the monotone reply. Wait, three forty!

"It was noon when I got here, how the heck did time pass so quickly. Also don't you have afternoon classes?"

I watched the students leave while I tried to puzzle out how in the bloody hell time went by.

Koneko merely got off the bench and pointed to it. "Time passed when we weren't talking. Also, thanks to Rias, our afternoon classes are dismissed." I wanted to ask if she was joking, but I knew enough about her character that she only screws with Issie. I facepalmed, and again, and another with my mask off for good measure.

That's not how time is supposed to work damnit. I blame Ragnorak for this. That bastard is probably the reason why time is so fucked.

|Meanwhile|

Ragnorak was busy observing how his powers affected spiral energy when he sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me. Achoo! And from these sneezes I bet it isn't nice. Oh well. Back to my experiments." And so the god of chaos resumed his activity, noting how the power quintupled when he introduced his own brand of chaos.

|Pov restored!|

I was busy cursing out Ragnorak when Koneko yanked my armor sleeve. I looked down at the nekomata and she pointed at Issei being chased by the kendo club. As I looked closely I can't help but notice the other two idiots weren't with him.

"You gonna help him?" Koneko asked me as we observed the chase.

"In a way." I murmured. I walked along with Koneko, who was curious about what I was about to do to Issie. I grabbed him when he flew by and held him place as the kendo club approached.

"Let me go man, they're gonna kill me!" Issie pleaded, I deadpanned at his fear.

"And why do they want to kill you this time?" I asked him humorlessly. He squirmed under my grip and the approaching ladies.

"I may have taken a photo or two while they were changing." Issie admitted. I deadpanned at him, as did Koneko but she was the one to voice her opinion.

"Despicable pervert." I was thinking similar thoughts. But didn't voice them, I gave him a look that told him to give up the photos. He obliged and surrendered his phone.

I walked up to the kendo club, opened the phone and they deleted the photos. I gave Issie his phone back, who was crying over his lost treasure. I rolled my eyes before picking up the man and dragged him over to where nobody could hear us.

"Stop your crying man. I backed up all the photos to the cloud while messing with your phone." I told him, and it was the truth. I backed up his storage before giving up the phone. I'm cruel but not that cruel. Issie's mood did a 180 and he was thanking me like no tomorrow.

"Tell anyone what I did and a very painful set of reaper chops are in your immediate future. Or simple castration." Issei immediately stopped his overwhelming gratitude.

"Seriously thanks man, your a bro." Issie said while holding up his fist. I chuckled but held up my own fist. We fist bumped and pretended there was an explosion, even made the noises and the hand movements with them.

Another screen and the shattering of glass followed shortly after that. I looked to if he was the Chariot but he wasn't.

 **Congratulations. You have unlocked the Jester Arcana.**

 **Rank:1/10**

 **Effects: Getaway person. Thanks to both of you being magical you can now help each other out when either of you are in a tight position. Increased chance of escape and temporary safety when fighting a powerful foe. Or multiple female kendo clubbers.**

I don't think I've ever heard of a Jester arcana in any Persona game. Course I only played the fifth one and my knowledge on the others is spotty at best. So maybe it's a thing.

It took Issie clapping his hands in front of my face to rouse me from my thoughts. I blinked in surprise but then realized I was spacing again.

"Oh you were spaced for three minutes this time and the kendo club left the school." Issie told me. I thanked the 'Boosted Gear'-user and tried to leave the school.

{Four o'clock!} Bahamut warned me just in time to stop a light spear from impaling my face. I glared in the direction where the light spear originated. The attacker was a woman, and she was a good six and a half feet tall. Blue hair draped over one of her dark blue eyes. She was wearing a rather revealing red trench coat that showed plenty of her bust. She looked disappointed she missed her target, that being me, or Issie.

"Aww, I missed. But, that means it'll be a helluva lot more fun to kill you two." She brandished her light spear and waited for us to move.

I was pissed, this wasn't supposed to happen! If anyone from the kendo club witnessed this there be screams and screams lead to death. She wouldn't hurt any innocents, especially those who weren't involved.

I activated **Angel of death** and leapt at Kalawarner or whatever her name is. Her grin faded when she saw my wings in all their terrifying appearance. Not to mention the black lighting that emanated from my palm as my element did its job.

"You can fight back?! You're supposed to be a weak human!" She shouted at me and began to back away. Except I was already on top of her, she tried to stab me with another spear but I easily bashed it aside with my gear. I placed my hands on her head and flooded it with a large amount of my lighting. She screamed and screamed as the black lightning coursed through her and shredded her body from the inside out, until she pushed me off her. But the damage was done. Her body was covered in burns from the electricity and her eyes were beginning to bleed.

"Screw this! I leaving!" She dashed off, leaving me with a trail to follow, yet I chose not to. I will try and bring her in for Azazel to interrogate along with the rest of her motley crew. I just need to be patient, if I were to kill one of them prematurely who knows what could happen to the timeline. So she get's to live for another day.

I descended and deactivated my predator-esque wing. Both Issei and Koneko were shocked(hah puns) at how quickly I dealt with the problem. I waved to the two of them and left the school grounds, heading back home.

I needed to break in those new rooms in my palace after all. I went straight to bed so I could open up my newest toy and break it in. Rushing through the door the lab was what I expected. Clean cut filled with mountains of blueprints and plenty of stereotypical lab equipment. A hazmat suit to my left near the entrance while their where to sets of metal desks with beakers and test tubes laid on them.

I was extremely giddy. I walked to the mountain and pulled a blueprint from the bottom. It was for the base mechanics on how to build a fucking Jaeger! Though I noticed in the top left it said one of five. I placed the blueprint on one of the tables and plunged into the mountain of paperwork.

It took a while to find what I was looking for but when I did I was even more giddy than before.

"Jaeger, Jaeger, I'm gonna build a Jaeger!" I sung as I glanced over the blueprints. It would take all my money, not to mention several weeks before I can even attempt to build one. It was an easy choice.

When I confirmed my decision a bunch of scientists appeared and scooped up the blueprints and went to work. They pushed me out of my own lab and locked the door. I blinked dumbly from what just happened but shrugged and let the scientists do their work. I wanted to sneak a peek inside the wanzer loadout but I should check on Bahamut.

Though I may complain about the stupid hub area, it sure is convenient. I just need to walk maybe for a quarter minute before reaching my goal. Kinda like living in Tennessee. Damn, now I miss Dunkin Donuts and Krispy Kreme.

Putting aside my temporary sadness I peeked my head inside and I saw Bahamut's cage, I need to do something about that. Anywho, I strolled up to the giant Final fantasy summon calmly.

"So how goes things inside my mind?" I asked my partner. The giant dragon unfurled one of its talons and scratched its face, snout?

"Well, nothing of note happened if that's what you're wondering. Though the restraints on these bars seem to have weaken a little." The death dragon mentioned tiredly. I raised a eyebrow at that and sure enough the bars looked to be thinner than before, if only by an inch or so. I walked up to the bars and a screen popped into existence.

 **Do you wish to set him free? Be careful for it can't be undone.**

 **Yes/No**

Ominous! But, ill omens aside I _do_ wanna see what happens. I trust him but I don't trust Ragnorak, knowing him he'll probably turn this into a trial or something. I'll wait till after the Riser arc. For now I pressed no. I checked to see if anything happened, yet it was exactly the same as before I denied the screen.

I was about to continue talking to my partner when another screen appeared.

 **To continue this Arcana you must set him free.**

I guessed he would do this but come on! I had enough of these Arcana blocks in P5, now I have to deal with them in real life! I really hope I don't see another one for at least a month. Though with my luck the ones for the main cast will be blocked by story checks. I said goodbye to the dragon and left the room and immediately woke up.

Thus the daily grind of a Persona character became my normal routine. I woke up and skipped breakfast since I didn't need to eat. My walk to the academy was monotonous and calm, nothing of note ever happened on the way there. My daily leveling up my Arcana went along these lines.

However, when I got there I was often kidnapped by Murayama in the early morning so she could make me spar with the entire club. I argued I already did that, but she pointed out I had yet to spar with Katase. Suffice to say I ended up winning that match and every rematch after that, her reaction to my blade was a bit more tame than her friend's, as she didn't ask me to make her got me a level up in my star Arcana, raising it to three. After that day I would always be pulled back into teach the club new tricks through sparing. I didn't earn as many stat points as I would've guessed, but 10 DEX and five VIT for four days is fairly nice. Thus I became their unpaid coach, and the next two days raised the star arcana to five and I got a very, interesting perk from it.

It was a thursday when _it_ happened. I had heard the familiar cracking of glass after a successful training session and I was hoping I got something good for making it to five. I got _something_ and it depends from how you look at it.

 **Congratulations you have leveled up the Star Arcana.**

 **Rank: 5/10**

 **Effects: Kendo meetings. One of the us, one of us! Kendo meetings: Since you've befriended one of the leaders of the kendo club you are allowed into their meetings and sometimes their sparring matches. Chance of increasing DEX, VIT and WIS. But takes up two-four hours.**

 **One of us, one of us(!): Since you have helped them grow stronger the kendo club and by extension the captains have made you their coach and confidant, this has many possibilities; which means showers, you lucky bastard! Access to club showers unlocked. 15% chance of a orgy happening if you ask while in the showers.**

'...Hummah?' I so intelligently thought at the time. I couldn't do anything else, but gawk at the screen for what it suggested. While other gamers, specifically the one from DxD gamer, would go hog wild on this. Me, not so much. While I intend to lose my v-card while I'm in this world. Just not now, or next week if I can help it.

When I closed the window I saw the club in their sweaty uniforms. I had long thanked my armor for blocking my random wood, I'm still a teenager damnit and with their shirts leaving little to the imagination when wet, let's just say I thank my luck anytime I get the chance. I just need to remind myself that these people are 15 years old! I'm 18! It may not be such a big deal here, but it is for me damnit! Its borderline pedophillia!

" now let's go hit the showers!" Murayama yelled so everybody could hear her. I was about to leave when the two captains grabbed me by the shoulders and stopped me cold.

"And where are you going?" Katase asked me. I gulped silently and told them about going to eat my lunch, they gave each other a knowing look and began to push me too the showers.

"What are you doing?" I asked in my usual monotone, making sure to keep the fear out of my voice. Women smell that stuff like cheap perfume, or is that dogs? Nope, definitely women.

"We're taking you to the showers." Murayama grunted as she pushed me ever forward. My "pretend to be a statute" strategy is failing fantastically right now.

"Aren't you sweaty from wearing all that armor all the time? This'll be a good chance for you to relax for once." Katase continued. While a good idea in theory I was raised to never go into a girls locker room, but I'm being invited in so technically I'm doing nothing wrong, wait, damn you hormones!

Think man think! Wait, idea! "Am I even allowed to be in here? I'm a guy and normally that's a no go." I so cleverly countered, they'll never find a way past my logic, never!

"Actually anyone who's a part of the club is allowed to be in the same shower room, and since you're our coach you get the same privileges." Murayama told me as she managed to push me in. My last thought before I went inside was. 'Damn you Japan, are you trying to have your citizens have sex when their teenagers or something?!'

Smack! Went my head as I fell face first into a very steamy room. Before I could dare lift my face I heard two sets of clothes impacting the ground near me. I began to stand up but I kept my head way down and didn't dare look up, I've seen this anime, I know I'll get a bloody nose if I see what is in front of me, and that'll be the best case scenario.

'Now slowly stand up and walk away.' I thought slowly. Little by little I began to stand while keeping my head down. 'That's it, just a little mor-' my train of thought was severely blown away when I was face to face with the entire club, naked.

'Gamer's mind? If you were to work, then now would be a perfect time.' I pleaded mentally. A big red X popped in front of me.

 **Gamer's mind only activates during meetings and battle. Your on your own!**

'Well, shit.' That was my new thought as I desperately tried not to look at their perfectly shaped breasts- _Smack!_ I smacked myself with my magic to stop my staring. 'Their three years younger than you, get a hold of yourself!' I mentally berated myself. To try and keep my mind from diving into the gutter I tried looking up, apparently I bent my neck to far and it ended up going backwards. So much so I ended up seeing Katase and Murayama completely in the nude. 'Well, they shave.' _Smack!_ I smacked myself again with my magic to stop the perverted thoughts before they fully entered.

 **A new skill has been created. Do you wish to name it?**

I feel like i'll either need this or it'll get annoying. 'Perv slap?' I offered weakly.

 **Do wish to confirm your choice. Perv slap?**

Go ahead.

 **New skill! Perv slap(Passive) Level: 2 EXP: 16% : Ever have that moment where you need to stop staring. Well a quick slap upside the head is often the cure; but now with magic! 100% of slapping user if user is thinking completely perverted thoughts when not in private with said person or group of people.**

Well I have a feeling this will reach max level far quicker than my other skills. It was already level 2 and it was just made! Sweet lord this will be painful.

When I looked back up and saw their, ahem, assets. The skill activated and smacked me upside the head. That's what happened for about ten minutes before I simply kept my eyes closed and walked to a corner. Murayama tried to coax me out but.

"I prefer not to feel like a pedo. Though thanks for trusting me enough to let me in here." I said as politely as possible, my face felt like it was on fire and it wasn't from the steam I can promise you that. After that I didn't feel the need to take off my armor for a few reasons, none I care to mention now or ever. Luckily time flew by and I ran out of that damn bathhouse; hopefully I'll avoid a situation like that again. Nope, I just remembered which world I live in and who I have as a GM, I'm screwed.

{Or you'll _be_ screwed} my partner teased. Luckily that day ended without much fanfare and thankfully the shower's broke for some unknown reason(definitely wasn't me filling the pipes with rocks) and the kendo meetings were cancelled for a few days.

Koneko's arcana, by contrast to the other two, was far easier. I didn't have to do anything other than eat snacks with her by the cherry blossom tree; thank god for that dungeon though. I spent twenty thousand yen on snacks alone! Is that a lot? I haven't the foggiest clue how Japan's economy works or how a loaf of bread costs three hundred yen!

So far I was only able to make it to the fourth level of her arcana. My progress was blocked by one of those damn story blockers! But seriously! It took the full eight days to level her arcana to that much. Every second day it would say that damn thing every Persona player hates.

 **You don't think your relationship will deepen quite yet.**

I don't know how long I would just glare at that damn screen until I sent it away. But thanks to determination, sheer stubbornness, and high quality snacks. I managed to make it to four, though during that time I noticed something quite interesting with my interactions with her.

When the arcana leveled to two she talked about as much as a stone. Level three and she would say the occasional word or two, in her trademarked emotionless voice of course. Four and I managed a few sentences out of her, in exchange she either took a good amount of my snacks or fired off question after question. They were mostly about what America was like and if the snacks there were better or not. Though after I explained to her about the wonder of Zebra cakes she asked a slightly more personal question.

"Were you ever scared that the cancer might kill you?" For once she wasn't talking in her monotone, but something close to pity. I wanted to say that I was never scared, but this body was.

"Terrified. Every test seemed to have less and less effect on the cancer, and I felt worse and worse as time wore on. I thought I was gonna die in that hospital bed, suffocated by the claustrophobic white and gray walls. It was easily the most frightening feeling I've ever had to go through." I answered honestly. Well, as honest as you can get with another person's memories in your head.

She nodded, empathising with 'my' past. Even though she didn't tell me anything about her past I knew enough to not ask questions. After that I had tried to lighten up the somber mood with talk about chocolates longer than my arm. That had got her attention and that day ended on a high note. That and I earned four wisdom and three luck!

Issie's was….ridiculous. My arcana with him grew by helping him escape the Kendo club and the others he and his gang peeped on. By god it was just so tempting to let him get his ass handed to him, but he is a old friend, at least in this body. So, using my magic I was able to make smoke for the pervy trio to escape. Though his Arcana ranked extremely fast. It had already reached seven! Though after that it wouldn't go up any further.

Which was bittersweet, though after I bailed his ass out we would just wander the school grounds talking. He would ask if I was doing fine and I would reassure him the cancer is gone forever. Man, he may be perverted, but he's a great friend. Though why he doesn't stand up for himself I'll never know. He's still a higher level than the kendo club yet still get's his ass handed to him.

"Dude, why don't you fight back a little? You're stronger than them by quite a bit." I asked Issie after a particularly nasty chase. The game club had resorted to throwing darts at the trio. I may or may not have made the earth slightly bumpier so they would fall on their face. Definitely wasn't me.

"Well I thought that was obvious. It's not right to hit a girl." Issie stated like it was a law of the known universe.

"Even the ones trying to kill you?" I deadpanned as I yanked out a dart out of his leg, damn thing pierced the skin and was bleeding as a result. Luckily I had a bandage ready and I slapped it on.

"Yeah. Including those. If you hurt them then they can't thank you when you help them." Though what he was saying was nice he had a perverted grin when he thought of how they could 'thank him'. I had sighed and whacked him upside the head.

"Yeah and we'll become harem kings." We both had a good laugh about that, though after I said that he got a devilish glint in his eyes and slung his arm around the back of my neck.

"Well, why don't we try?" He asked. If I had anything in my mouth I would've spit in his face, so instead I stuck with dumbstruck expression

"What?" I said so flatly it could've matched a washing board. Issie's grin merely grew as he opened that big mouth of his. "We shall be harem kings! Mark my words Mores, we will have ladies after us! Mwahahaha!" He ended with laughing villainously into the sky, although I didn't want to, that damn laughter was infectious and I ended up joining him.

We stayed like that, laughing our heads off to the sky above. A blazing flame colored screen emerged into existence and it caused time to stop.

 **Main quest obtained: Lovers of Death. Become harem king with Issie and make bonds that will last a lifetime.**

 **Time limit: Unlimited**

 **Rewards: a Harem and endless kinky sex. 10^25 experience and plenty of money to encourage your depraved acts.**

 **Penalties for failure: The complete destruction of this universe and everybody you care for.**

 **Y/** N

The no was faded out of course so I had to accept, though. The destruction of this entire universe? That's extreme, even for a gamer. 'What are you planning Ragnorak?' I questioned inwardly.

Before I could continue my inward questioning Issie waved a hand in front of my face. "Sorry about spacing, I was just thinking about some stuff." I told Issie, he asked what I was thinking about so I made something up about playing a new game.

Those seven days were fun, but they ended with the school day and me returning to my empty house. Tomorrow is the day when Asia arrives, while I'm strong so was Howard. His magic capabilities trumped mine in every turn yet I was able to pull a win from under his nose. 'Could that happen to me?' It was a somber thought but these aren't preprogrammed enemies, these are real breathing people who can think as well as me. While my mental strength is high my bodily strength is quite low, but I can't waste points senselessly, nor can I train hard enough to match these supernaturals.

"I'm a summoner, I summon creatures and they do the job for me." That's my type of build right now, I just have to hope it helps me survive. "Tomorrow is when the game truly begins, isn't that right God?"

I didn't get an answer nor did I expect it, he was supposedly dead in this universe after all. With that I slept and didn't dream of a pearly white castle but of an infinite void that seemed to devour me whole. I didn't exactly resist, this was but a dream.

The second I thought that I woke up in my bed, the sound of the morning birds chattering up a storm. Even though I knew it was a dream I was shaking and sweating like it was a nightmare. I cooled myself off with a gust of wind and I was all set. As I was getting ready(and bringing out my Wraith before he went stealth mode) there was someone knocking at my door. Curious I peered out the window and saw it was Issie at the door.

I opened the door and the man flashed me a idiotic smile. "Hey Mores. It took some time before I found your home. I can't believe we're on the same street." To emphasize his point his parents waved to us from the other side of the street. I waved back awkwardly.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school by now?" I asked since by the time I was there classes were about to start.

"School was delayed so I got to sleep in. Might as well show you the town since I doubt you left your house to explore the town." He said. Damn he's right, oh well. This is when Asia is introduced so if I want to help her then I really should go. I walked out with Issie, my invisible body guard following close behind. I had told it to only attack hostile members of the supernatural. So it followed us, undetectable.

The first place on Issie's tour was a park, coincidentally the same one that he meet Asia. 'Perfect, now I just need to keep my eyes ope-' My train of thought was interrupted by a blonde nun running into me.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy." The small nun, who I'm positive is Asia, apologized. To make sure I looked at Issie and he had that perverted look, I followed his line of sight and saw the poor girl's panties. Thankfully I never had a thing for blondes and that showed as I deadpanned at my friend.

Issie got sight of my deadpanned stare; he chuckled and helped Asia to her feet. Yep, she's just as cute as she was in the anime. I didn't get slapped by my magic so I assumed my thoughts on cute was perfectly normal.

"There you go, so why is a nun in the park?" Issie asked Asia, who understood him perfectly because of the evil pieces.

"Oh I'm looking for a church here. Have you two seen it?" She asked politely. Issei was no doubt confused since the only church in town was abandoned and left to rot.

I took the lead on this one. "Actually there is one but it's pretty run down, it's also on the edge of town. Are you sure that's the one?"

She nodded happily at my confirmation. "Yep! That's the one! One of the higher members of the church sent me over here to get it up and running again. Thank you….Um? I don't think I asked for your names." Dear lord in heaven she's too precious! That's it! They'll have to kill me before they hurt her! And when I looked over to Issie it seems he was thinking the same thing.

"Oh my name is Issie, and this is my friend Mores." Issie introduced us, I found it quite hilarious he was beginning to blush like a fool.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Mores and Mr. Issie, I'm Asia!" Asia introduced herself at last, now I don't have to worry about saying her name on accident. The shattering of glass caught my ear and I noticed another arcana window open except this one had chains wrapped around it. It was level one but wouldn't give me a description and all the words were constantly being jumbled into random places.

 **To fully unlock this arcana you must save her from a cruel fate.**

Well, thats new. Oh crap they were staring at me, quick act natural you fool!

"How long was I out this time?" I finally asked with a sigh. Issie looked at the sun and his watch.

"About three minutes, give or take five seconds from me checking my watch." Issie answered me. I thanked my friend and we talked with Asia about the sights of Japan, well Issie talked about Japan. She asked if I was from Japan, I told her I was from the states and her reaction was quite something.

"Is it true everyone in America holds a gun and shouts 'Merica!' while shooting their guns?" Asia asked innocently. I was flabbergasted while Issie was howling with laughter. He was no help so while he was laughing I told her that.

"No, not every american is a hillbilly. But we do love guns and explosions." Asia's eyes filled with wonder at my explanation, or perhaps it was from the several minutes of straight laugher from Issie. It took five more minutes before he calmed down long enough to show off Kuoh.

While Issie did that I made sure no crows were tailing us. I also made sure not to block them out completely as I played sentry. My Wraith was still active and will survey what I can't. We approached the stripmall that served burgers and pizza. I grabbed one of each, Issie grabbed a burger, and Asia followed my lead and grabbed both too. I paid for the meal since I was temporary loaded.

Issie taught Asia how to properly eat a burger and it was adorable! I may be the grim reaper, but God as my witness cute things are a Gamer's only weakness, I swear! Asia tried to eat the pizza like the burger and it, well.

"Ow! That's hot!" Asia squeaked when she grabbed her pizza. I chuckled before showing her the proper technique.

"Try blowing on it until it cools enough for you to grab it and if that dosen't work try nudging the slice closer to you and eating it off the plate." I showed her with my slice. She nodded and put on a determined face and did as I instructed. I nearly hugged her from the amount of cute but I held my ground, luckily I wasn't alone as Issie seemed to be in my position.

{Um partner? I think it might be my instincts to protect her that's making you like this.} Bahamut informed me. I agreed wholeheartedly, when I watching the anime this feeling was here but it wasn't nearly this bad. But wasn't it that dragons had an instinct to protect, not fawn over, innocent maidens? {Yeah, that might be because I absolutely adore cute things.} Bahamut confessed guiltily.

I resisted the urge to facepalm but I would be a hypocrite if I told him that was wrong. But dear lord, it sounds creepy when an ancient dragon says it. Hell, it sounds creepy when I say it. Luckily Issie and Asia were still talking when I snapped myself out of my inner thoughts. I looked down and realized I hadn't eaten, best to eat since not only I bought it but it would suspicious if I didn't eat. I took off my mask and quickly ate my slice and cheese burger. It was a bit cold but still good, not as good as American food but that might be me.

I finished with a satisfied sigh, it felt good to eat every now and then, makes me feel human again. I noticed Asia staring, while Issie took a look and smiled softly.

"I think she's surprised you have a face under that mask." Issie jokingly said. Asia's face burned like someone lit a fire under her. I hid my amusement with a cheshire like grin.

"Is that so, Asia?" I asked good naturedly, but she thought I was serious and shook her head so fast I was surprised there wasn't a snap. The poor girl was redder than a strawberry.

"No, no, no Mr, Mores. It's just. Your eyes are really pretty and I found myself staring." Now that had me, I wasn't used to people giving me compliments based on my looks beyond my family. So I wasn't prepared and may have choked on some soda. After a few seconds of coughing I gave her an incredulous look, one she could see since I didn't have my mask.

"Really now? Not many people compliment me. Thanks Asia and you can call me just call me Mores, mister makes me feel old." I told her and she nodded cutely. God, or Michal, give me restraint to not cuddle this girl. Issie asked her the same thing with his name and she agreed. We kept talking at the mall when I saw that mysterious Arcana had leveled up by two, two!

'Just how trusting is she! The arcana is leveling up ridiculously!' This was just crazy, helpful but crazy. It was then a small boy tripped and skinned his knee; being the gentle soul she is, she healed him.

"Thanks magic lady!" The small boy said with a smile. His mother found him and glared at Asia, I was not having none of that shit! My Wraith noticed and crawled up the bitch and put one of its claws on her neck.

"Now I believe my friend just helped your son, so it's only polite you thank her." The way I said this made it so she really didn't want to know what might happen otherwise. That and my eyes made sure she stayed there. Only when she thanked Asia did my Wraith release its claws from their place. She wouldn't know what was there and never will. Luckily neither Issie nor Asia knew I had her by the throat and I don't intend to divulge that piece of information any time soon.

"That woman was a jerk, she was gonna leave if it wasn't for Mores." Issie said, slightly peeved that she wouldn't say thanks on her own accord. I nodded as I slid my mask into place before I forgot. Asia looked down as she explained the mother had a good reason to not thank her. So she divulged her backstory, i already knew it but that didn't stop me from paying attention and formulating many, many ways to torture that bastard Diodora. 'He will beg for death once I'm done with him, and I will refuse.' I thought murderously.

Thankfully only Issie noticed my rage but he figured it was about the church, he wasn't fully wrong.

"Those people were fools to excommunicate you." I finally said in a low voice, Asia was surprised at my sudden venom she tried to defend their actions which honestly made me angrier with them.

"Please miste- Mores. They had a good reason to do it." Asia tried to defend them, this made me want to watch them dangle from a noose.

"You were just doing what you thought was right and you saved someone.(Granted not someone who deserves to live)" I kept that last part to myself but once she gave me the puppy eyes I dropped it, damn me for my weakness to cute things. I was surprised when I saw the arcana go up again, was she happy I stood up for her or something? It's already at five and I didn't even know what it was for christ's sake!

Issie took us to the arcade and we played for who knows how long. I earned the most tickets with a shooter game, thank you DEX stat for quick aiming! As the man with the tickets I asked what they wanted, Issie settled for some junk food that barely bit into my reservoir, Asia saw a fluffy dog plushie on the top but tried to get the same thing as Issie. Issie and I saw through the act and he helped me up to grab the plushie. Thing costed me more than two thirds the tickets, but Asia's face light up with glee and I moved on. I saw a strange book and it costed me the rest of my tickets, when I grabbed it a screen popped up.

' **Final' Summons skill book. Do you wish to learn?**

 **Y/N**

I choose no for now and pocketed the book. Issie saw a crane machine and went over to win a plushie for Asia. He was able to grab the plusie he got her in the anime and dropped it into the box. It got stuck but with a little application of the dark, I.E. a small tendril of shadow pushing it in, it managed to fall out. They were shocked to see that and when they looked to me I took off my mask for a moment to give them a smile. I also gave them the universal sign that this was a secret and the duo gave me a thumbs up.

 **Shadow morph(Active) Level: 1 EXP: 1.5%: The shadows are always shifting, you control this shift and can make it form into whatever you wish.**

 **Mp cost: 20 per creation. At higher levels perhaps you can make mighty weapons from the dark.**

I also got a new skill to boot. And yet another level in that weird Arcana, it was six now and, at this point, I accepted it was part of her nature to be so trusting and innocent. She cuddled the plushies as Issie led her to the church.

"Thank you for the best day of my life." Asia said and bowed. Issie and I chuckled at her act.

"This isn't the last time we're ever gonna see you, you know." Issie said kindly. That threw Asia for a loop and she looked at us hopefully.

"We'd be crappy friends if we never hung out again." I added, I also signaled for my Wraith to keep an eye on her. It nodded and floated over her, like a guardian angel.

"We're friends?" Asia asked, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Issie and I nodded and she gave us a bright and innocent smile. "I have friends, thank you God for sending me these nice people." She even clasped her hands in prayer. Issie twitched but other than that didn't show anymore signs he was in pain. Conversely I felt kinda warm and fuzzy, I wonder. Am I considered an angel? Makes sense since the grim reaper is often referred to as the angel of death, hell, I even have a skill that says angel of death in big bold letters!

'Though does that mean I can fall?' Now that was a somber thought. As much as I wanted to go on that tangent I refocused on the real world.

"I guess I'll see you two tomorrow, bye Mr, I mean, bye Issie! Bye Mores!" Asia waved us goodbye and she entered the deserted cathedral. As we walked away Issie breathed deeply in relief.

"My skin was crawling the entire time I was there, I mean it's deserted but it felt like I was being watched. The hell is up with that?" Issie asked me. I hummed as I pretended to think about it.

"It might be because your a devil now." I pointed out. Issie made an 'ooh' sound as he actually thought about it.

"That, actually makes sense. But how come you weren't creeped out by it?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a devil so it didn't bother me. But, you have more pressing matters my friend. I'm not sure how your new master is gonna like you escorting a nun to a church." From the anime she wasn't happy with him.

Issei smiled and said. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

 **Twenty minutes later.**

"What were you thinking! You could've started up the great war or worse get hurt!" Rias half yelled, half scolded Issie. I smiled under my mask when I heard the last part, she really does care for her pieces, kinda like a mother. Issie flinched at the tone but tried to put up a, admittedly, terrible defense.

"Um, I wasn't thinking and what's this about a war?" Issie asked, I sighed and before Rias could give him the full story I gave him the extremely summarized version.

"The three factions fought each other to near extinction, the two sacred dragons fought each other and the three factions teamed up to take them down. A ceasefire was called and it's been this way for only who knows how long." I summarized. Rias opened her mouth but shut it when she realized I told him all that was needed to know from that story.

"Yes, that's basically it. Look I'm not saying to avoid her, but don't take her to the church everyday. The first time it could be seen as you escorting a lady of faith out of our territory, do it more than that and they may see you as an assassin." Rias said sadly, so she does care about that subject. It's almost cute, almost.

"But I'm bound by no such restrictions." I told them, they were shocked at my statement. "I'm also a ruler of this territory and unlike you and your peerage I can go wherever I please, that's also why I installed a spy inside the church itself." Now that garnered a reaction, mostly positive though their was one naysayer and strangely it wasn't Rias. It was Akeno.

"That is a very dangerous operation Operandi-san. One that could threaten us all." The fallen hybrid mentioned. Though she sounded calm I didn't miss the protective fire in her amethyst eyes. My smile grew monstrous under my mask, as I gave a dark chuckle.

"You won't have to worry about that. My spy is not what you call clumsy, besides, I gave it specific orders to disintegrate if discovered."

Now that shut her up. My smile returned to normal. "Now if you're done scolding Issie or anything else may I say what I discovered about out that abandoned church?" I asked respectively, Rias was a bit shocked but smiled and motioned for me to report. "Well for one, that church is filled with not angels but their dark feathered cousins." Rias's eyes widened as did the rest of her peerage.

Kiba was the first to ask if I was certain; of which I assured by saying the following. "While the church itself is covered in holy energy it's not the type angels use. That energy is corrupted, radiating malice and hate. That might be why you were feeling strange Issie. Normally devils would feel a bit of nausea, but not the feeling of being watched."

Rias was deep in thought when a thought struck her. "Wait does that mean the nun you mentioned, the nun with Twilight healing, is in the fallen hands?" She asked, her voice laced with concern. I nodded and she sat back.

"That's not good, her life could be in great danger." Rias murmured lowly. But Issie heard her and was freaking out.

"Wait what?! Asia's in trouble! We need to go save her!" I sighed, but I felt the exact same way, Rias began telling him that they couldn't do anything to drastic when a thought slapped me upside the head. 'It's so obvious! Why didn't I think of this sooner?'

{What are you thinking partner} Bahamut asked me, I explained my plan and I heard the dragon chuckle darkly. {Now that's a plan, but how will we pull it off? From your memories of this world, she still went back to the fallen.}

'That was when she thought of them as angels and they threatened to kill Issie again. But now that leverage is gone since they only know him as the escort.' I told my scaly partner. I cleared my throat to tell my plan and to also stop the arguing between Rias and Issie.

"I have a plan but for this to work I need everyone's support. Do I have that?" I asked. Issie immediately gave his support. Kiba and Koneko followed.

"Anything for my cute pawn," Rias told me.

My gaze fell on Akeno and, after a moment, she sighed before she agreed to my cockamamy plan.

"Good. Now Asia will be available for tomorrow and only tomorrow. Issie will meet with her and Kiba you'll head with him. If she asks where I am, tell her I went shopping for food. You two will take her to my house, Issie knows where it is, and you will keep her there."

Kiba and Issie nodded affirmative. I turned my head to Akeno. "You, Akeno, will create a series of seals to defend against the fallen if they catch wind and you will stay with Issie and Kiba to defend Asia along with one of mine."

To demonstrate I went outside and summoned Cerberus for the first time. Black paws tore their way out of my magic circle as a massive black furred beast arose. Three heads bigger than myself opened three sets of blood red eyes as they roared at their new life.

Overall it looked like the Cerberus from Kingdom Hearts 1. Rias's group were flabbergasted I controlled such a beast. The massive creature looked down at me and placed all three of its heads in front of me. I pet the massive dog and I watched in amusement as Issie and Koneko pet the other two heads. After a few more moments to let it sink in I dismissed it and focused on the last two I didn't mention in my grand plan.

"Gremory and Koneko, you'll be with me as we storm the church and capture, not kill, the fallen angels." The fact that I wanted them to be captured not killed made them ansty. I explained further. "If we capture them and send them back we can show they were responsible instead of sending back bodies. This also stops any other raven from attacking us. It will only make them look bad."

My plan had plenty of holes in it. What if Asia didn't come back? What if she tried to escape? What if they extract her sacred gear early and-? No! I can't think like that, 'The Gamer; gave me a timetable and by God I will stick to it.

"When do we start your plan?" Kiba asked. I pretended to think before saying my preplanned answer.

"Tomorrow, make sure to be prepared." With that I left and began to formulate any counter plans the enemy could think of and counter those; a counter, counter plan if you will.

"The pieces are set, let the battle commence." I murmured as I walked up to my house, as always it was silent and dead. I didn't bother eat dinner, I'm not exactly human anymore. The stairs creaked under me as I walked up them. I don't think I can ever get used to the silence, the unnerving silence that reminded me that my family is gone, not dead but they might as well be for all I know. My bed welcomed me and I welcomed it by falling face first on it and falling asleep.

 **Pov flip. Asia first pov**

I couldn't help but smile as I recalled my new friends and how they accepted me instantly. No strings and no funny buisness. The people here were slightly less than accepting. They weren't rude, no, all of them were quite nice. Especially mister Dohnaseek and father Freed. But it felt like they didn't see me but my 'gift'. I sat in the room they were nice enough to give me as I sat and stared at my 'gift'.

'It's more of a curse than a gift.' a bitter voice said in my head. I shook my head at it even though I can't help but agree. God gave me this for a reason, to help people. At least I think that's what He wants me to do.

My door opened and a fellow priest came in, I don't think I got his name. He had a really weird look on his face, even weirder than the one father Freed gave me when I first met him. He made some strange gestures with his hands, they were really twitchy.

"Hey, Asia." His voice sounded like he was sick, worried I went over to him.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked him. He was sweaty and pale and he was twitching more and more. Before I could heal him he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall, I gasped for breath as he choked me and smelt my hair.

"Did anyone tell you, you have soft hair?" He told me as he continued to feel my hair. As I was about to tell him no he grabbed my waist.

"I wonder if the carpets match the drapes?" I didn't know what he meant by that but by the fact his hand kept moving downward towards my nono zone I thought it meant something bad. I prayed for help inwardly as he was scaring me.

My prayers were answered as let go and began to gasp for breath like I did. When I opened my eyes I saw my fellow priest held up by some sort of beast. It was slimy and smooth with tentacles at the bottom, yet it floated a few feet off the ground. Its face was smooth with only beady black specks for eyes. Its mouth held small but jagged teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. Its limbs were little more than giant curved claws that were held so tightly against my fellow servant of God that he was bleeding. With a sound that resembled a disgusted growl it used its two claws and ripped the poor man in three.

He didn't even have a chance to scream. The blood splattered everywhere, all over myself and the gifts I got from my friends. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away but the creature made no move to hurt me, in fact, it was actively cleaning up my room. By eating all the blood and the remains of the poor man. Nothing left but bones and even then the creature reduced the bones to dust and threw it out the window. Then it floated there in front of me, waiting.

Then a, relatively obvious, thought occurred to me. It came when I prayed for help, so… God must've sent me my own guardian angel! As if reading my thoughts my angel quickly shook its head in denial and tried to express its thoughts through hand gestures.

He's just being humble, I should hug him, or her. I went up to my angel and gave him(her?) a big hug. The hug was warm if not slimy, my angel went rigid at my hug and patted my head with his(her?) admittedly bloody claw.

My angel broke the hug and started scratching letters into the wall. The letters soon became words and the words became badly written sentences. It wrote. "I'm no angel. I here because of master. He real angel." Now that had me confused. Who was he then? Seeing my confusion my angel scratched in a single line.

"Mores, he real angel. Told me to protect you." It underlined real angel. One of my first friends was an angel?! That's so cool! No wonder he kept a mask on, to make sure nobody recognized him. At least I think that's the answer.

"Your an angel too. You helped me when I asked God for help. That proves you're an angel." I huffed out. He(she?) was stunned at my declaration and patted my head again. So, Mores sent my guardian angel? He's a good friend.

 **Pov flip Mores first person pov.**

As I roamed the halls of my castle I got a notification that the strange Arcana leveled up again. Seven, its seven and I'm not even awake or in the same room as her.

"Why the fuck do you keep leveling up?! I'm not telling you to stop but an explanation would be nice!" I yelled at the screen, I got no answers so I settled for facepalming. With that said I was about to check up on Bahamut when I noticed I wasn't in my castle, but that dark void from last night. This time I tried to escape but the darkness compressed itself onto me from all directions with all the force of a blue whale's weight. I tried to shout in pain but no sound came out as the compression got tighter and tighter.

Then a robed figure walked towards me from the darkness. It had no legs and I couldn't see a face since the lack of light and the robe itself masked its face. Its arms were visible and they were little more than bone with tissue paper esque flesh wrapped around them. It held a rusted scythe that looked as if it'll collapse into dust, yet was still speckled with the blood of its latest victim. As it brought the scythe up to strike I watched as its arms bent at an unnatural angle and back snapped in place. It swung for my throat and I felt terrified. I awoke screaming in my bed, no terrifying monster in sight.

I was sweating like crazy as I tried to calm down. That's when I sprang out of bed and checked my neck where that monster's blade touched before I woke up. I paled in abject terror when I saw a thin red line of aggravated skin.

'What the hell was that?!' I questioned inwardly, the mark eventually faded but the mental image of that line nor the creature that made it faded. My breathing eventually calmed down, and when that calmed down so did everything else.

'Will I die if I fail my deadline?' I gulped as that thought echoed in my mind. I rubbed my neck as I tried not to imagine my death by that thing. When I had finally calmed down I heard my doorbell ring, curious I opened my door and there I saw Asia herself, at my door, with Issie and Kiba, also my Wraith was floating behind Asia. 'Well shit. There goes my plan.' A cynical part of my mind traitorously said. 'Hush you.' I rebutted and focused on the two devils and holy maiden.

"So why are you three here at-" I check my phone for the time. "-7:30 in the morning?" I had asked since I figured she wouldn't be up till 9 at the earliest. "Well I wanted to come see you as soon as possible and Issie told me he knew where you lived and well." Asia was getting flustered, I sighed before saying.

"It's okay, but next time shoot me a text." I aimed that last bit at Issie since he's the only one here who has my number. He flinched under my gaze before giving me a nervous thumbs up. "So what was so important?" I asked Asia and to my great surprise she straight up hugged me! I nearly lost my balance when that happened. Issie and Kiba were equally shocked as me when she hugged me, so they were no help.

"Um, as much as I like hugs, and I do but...can I get an explanation please?" I asked awkwardly, in these situations I have no clue what to do. Do I hug her back or not?

"This is thanks for sending a guardian angel to look after me-"

Say what now?! I didn't send an angel to look after her! Wait a minute, I robotically turned my head to where my Wraith was camouflaged, it gave me a shrug. That mother-

"-and I had no clue you were an angel Mores!" Asia finished excitedly.

'Well neither did I.' I thought inwardly, I heard Bahamut laugh at my position from within.

"Well, that was because-" I looked to the only other two guys here, they shrugged almost simultaneously in the attempts to say, they got nothing. Shit. Well, time to roll for bullshit!

"-because I didn't want you to be in danger. Issie already figured it out when we were little." I motioned him to roll for bullshit with me, luckily we managed a natural twenty! She believed us completely! Thank Goodness. Her eyes lighted up and she grew an even bigger smile, if it wasn't so cute I would've called it creepy.

"Now why don't you make yourselves comfortable while I get some ingredients so I can make Picadio." I told the trio at my door, Asia rushed in and Issie after her. I grabbed Kiba's arm and pulled him over to a street corner. "Call your master and tell her there've been a slight change of plans. We're going now." I told Kiba in a serious tone, he nodded and phoned Rias. I did a low whistle and Cerberus roared into existence.

"Protect Asia Argento and Issie at all costs." I ordered the guard dog of hell, it bowed its three heads and did its duty. The guard dog took up a good chunk of my mana and my regeneration just covered it. 'So my magical abilities to, about 1000 points max. That also means my Wraith can't be here without me risking my mana to be used up.' I just didn't have the mana to cover him. I dismissed my Wraith and he obeyed without question once more.

'Looks like I'll have to rely on Rias for support. Well I'm screwed.' I lamented before I shook that notion off. I just need to not die, sounds simple enough.

I sprinted off to the church where I'll be meeting up with her, but ten minutes later and a very exhausted me later I just took a taxi. 'Note to self, increase ability to sprint, I don't have the skill and since I didn't get it. I'm guessing it's either tied to my shitty vitality or some other stat.' I thought, staring out of the window until the abandoned church came into view. I told the taxi to stop here and paid the man.

I met Rias behind some trees nearby. I almost felt like facepalming when I saw the way she was peeking out from the corners before hiding behind a tree that didn't hide a thing. What does she think this is? An anime? Well, not anymore. Koneko at least had the sense to wait by a nearby bench instead of hiding in the trees.

" You're not fooling anyone Gremory. Also that tree doesn't hide you at all." I deadpanned. Rias blushed lightly before she teleported in front of me, Koneko joined her master.

"It's Rias, you may as well call me by my first name since we're working together." Rias told me, I gave a slight nod before I motioned for us to group up, we huddled before I proposed my, admittedly, half baked plan.

"You two are to wait upon the rafters until I give a signal, you'll know it when you see it. Also. We're taking all the fallen alive." I emphasized that last one to make sure I got my point across. They stared at me confused, I lifted my mask so I could slam my palm into my face for that response.

"If we deliver them alive then we look like competent leaders, not bloodthirsty idiots who don't know what to do with a prisoner. Just follow my lead." I sighed before getting up, Rias grabbed my arm and made me face her.

"Don't get killed, I'd hate to tell Issie what happened." I chuckled lowly before I stared her straight in the eye.

"You ain't getting rid of me that easily Gremor- Rias. Now, I have a plan to fulfill and feathers to pluck." I told her, I shook off the hand before going to the front doors of the once great cathedral. I took a breath to calm my flaring nerves and kicked down the rotting doors.

My entrance caused quite a stir as all eyes were on me as I strolled through, outwardly calm. Confident even while inside I was anything but; Bahamut reassured me I'd be fine and that helped me a little. Four set of eyes made my skin crawl as I saw the fallen lounging on the steps. Right behind them was the sacred gear extractor that in cannon they would've used to kill Asia. My hands echoed black lighting from my bubbling hatred but I bottled that up. Can't afford to waste mana after all.

Kalawarner was the first one to notice me and I can safely say she was scared of me. What with the extremely paling skin, bulging eyes, increased breathing and sweat production. I'd say she remembers our little spat at the school, good.

"You got some balls coming in here shitty devil." And the psycho of the hour, Freed Selzen, easily one of the most insane anime characters I've known of. My smile turned downright sadistic as I copied his tone of voice perfectly.

"Well for one I'm not a shitty devil, rude by the way. I'm a shitty angel of death. Mores M Operandi is my name and soul harvesting is my game." I even did a Joker-esque bow and mad cackle for good measure **(Omega note: Oi! Don't steal my schtick!)**. The 'sane' members of the fallen, including the other priests, backed away by a good few steps. Freed's grin, however, grew to mad hatter levels of crazy.

"Finally! A person that's as crazy as me! So what brings a reaper to our neck of the woods?" He said loudly, I simply chuckled as I grabbed my scythe from my back and brought it to the front.

"Oh you know, seeing the sights, murder a few cunts while bringing in a few traitors back to the Grigori."

Now that got the reaction I intended, everyone pulled a gun, or lightspear, on me. I sighed in a disappointed manner and held up two fingers as my free hand grasped my scythe.

"Now you have two options. One you can all surrender now, or we can go the fun way. Your choice." At the end I copied Varik's voice from Destiny as best as I could, it worked wonders as they began to shake in their boots. But when I thought I had won the fight through pure bullshit a spark of rebellion light up in their eyes and Dona something threw his spear at my head. I materialized my gauntlet on pure instinct and assimilated the power.

 **+10 light affinity.**

Test later, fight now. "I guess you really want to fight, huh, time for the fallen to fall."

 **{Playing BGM Angels fall, Breaking Benjamin.}**

Fitting. Rias and Koneko took that as the signal and bursted down with magic or brute strength. Priests charged at me, some shooting bullets and others trying to shank me with their lightsaber rejects. My movements were robotic as I hacked and slashed through the priests. My scythe mowing them down like grain, staining the blade red.

'Their child molesters, rapists. You're doing a service by wiping them out.' That's what I told myself over and over inside my mind as more lives were taken by my blade. It didn't help, but I repressed that emotion down. Freed struck far faster and stronger than the other no name priests. I actually had to put effort to block his thrusts and his shots. As I dodged one blade a second blade came up and nearly took my face off. Once again, thank god for masks. My scythe nearly cleaved his arm off in retaliation but he expertly dodged out of the way, my weapon only scratching his arm.

The fallen weren't idle as they hurled dozens of light spears at me. My high dexterity let me do flips and handsprings I never could've done before and they kept me from being a kabab. Rias and Koneko drew away the females but top hat kept lobbing spears at me. Freed began to fire holy bullets and I just barely brought my scythe up to block both sets of attacks. I grit my teeth as I was slowly pushed back by the duo, my feet sliding against my wishes or commands. I broke my guard and dove for a column, I found my shoulder impaled with at least three light spears and riddled with a couple bullet holes.

My Hp had dropped by at least twenty percent in that one opening, more attacks like that and it's game over. I took a deep breath to calm myself but several more light spears and bullets broke my false calm.

'Shit! I'm getting creamed! This doesn't make sense, I should be dominating them but I'm being pushed back. What the blood soaked hell!?' I screamed inwardly. Then it hit me like falling rubble, all the other gamers won through brute strength and ample mana, I have neither of those, which is why I'm being screwed over.

A bullet whizzed past my ear as I figured this out. I need to defeat them without dipping too far into my mana reserve. 'Fight like a caster on a budget, cheap spells in sparing use.' That's my game plan. I took another deep breath as my cover fell under their barrage I leapt to the left and held out my scythe to block the projectiles as I pushed forward.

" **Thorn bind hostage!"** I shouted. The magical bindings wrapped themselves around freed and kept him down.

"The fuck is this shit?!" Freed cursed as he swiped at the bindings, managing to cut one. He got slammed with piercing magic that caused him to take a knee. I pushed forward and spun my scythe around to cut every last vine. Freed screamed in agony as he crumpled, either unconscious or dead, but at this point I couldn't care less. I turned my gaze to the fallen and he drew his spear and lunged. Our weapons clashed in a brilliant set of black and blue sparks, we snarled at each other and kept clashing our weapons together in an effort to one up the other.

There was no honor in our clash, though honor is best left for the dead. I elbowed the fallen angel and managed to stagger him, before he could respond I kicked him in the groin as hard as possible. His eyes widened but he was still able to block my scythe from cleaving him open. I swapped angles and bashed him with the blunt side of my weapon, with slightly better effects. Top hat gnashed his teeth and widely stabbed in an effort to slip past my defenses, well it worked both ways. While he left fairly huge dents in my armor and health I was able to smack his legs and weaken his stance.

With one last sweep of his legs he went down but not before I kicked him hard enough for him to go flying into the wall, making a big person shaped crater in the wall. This battle was over. I walked up to top hat, my battle rage has yet to cool off so I used ' **Chains of the Damned'** to string him up by his wrists. My scythe dragged across the ground, sparks igniting on the stone floor. He looked up only to pale at what he saw, I do not know what he saw in me. but I know what I saw him as.

Loot. Exp. That's it. I lifted my scythe to end his life when-

{What are you doing?! Snap out of it!} My partner brought me back from the brink and I looked at Top hat again and saw what was truly there. A scared man, shivering and beaten to near death with wounds that would've killed a lesser man. Then there's me, someone who was about to end his life, for what? Loot I would never use and exp I could get anywhere?

I ordered the chains to tie him up and they did so. I left Freed as he was, he wasn't getting up anytime soon. I was about to put away my weapon when the shattering of glass and flapping of wings caught my attention. Raynare flew into the cathedral from said window and tossed several dozen light spears at me. I wasn't able to dodge in time so I brought up my scythe and tried to weather the storm. My armor was punctured as I felt the hot seer of the corrupted light cauterize the wounds it generated from the sheer heat it made.

I nearly shouted in pain but didn't give her the satisfaction. Instead I kept myself steady to show how little her attacks did, but in actuality my health was barely in the high tens after that attack.

"How pitiful." She began, lips pressed to make a sinister smirk. She played with another spear she materialized as she floated downwards. "So much talk only to be brought down by little old me. What a shame, maybe that pathetic pervert will give me more of a fight."

I glared at her at what she insinuated, her smirk only grew when she looked down at me. "I was originally gonna date the perv and kill him at a park at sunset, but you got in the way. You caused me quite a bit of trouble, first it's the perv, then it's the nun. Guarded by that hound of Hades, but I have a way to around that mutt. Your death, once you die it'll leave and I'll finish my quarry."

She was almost in arms reach but if I moved to soon, I'm dead. Just keep talking. "I wonder? Will she die hoping you'll rescue her, I can't wait to see that hope die as I rip out her sacred gear."

I felt an anger surge through me that was both foreign, yet reminiscent of something, something I kept buried in my old life. My arm surged towards her throat and grabbed with the inhuman strength of a monster like me. But I didn't care, hate burned within and I smiled when fear found its way into her. I squeezed harder and she gasped for breath, she clawed at my gauntlets to no avail and when she was about to lose consciousness I dropped her and stomped on her spine. A menacing snap of bone was heard and when she screamed in pain my smile turned downright malicious.

I brought my foot up and stomped down again. _Snap!_

Again. _Snap_

Again! _Crack! Snap!_

Oh her screams were music to my ears as a demented cackle escaped my throat.

She tried to crawl away from my resurfaced nature. My sadism knew no bounds, so I allowed her to crawl while stalking her, a hunter to the wounded prey. She sprouted her wings, and I must've broken them as well because they were twisted, mangled but still useable. I had completely abandoned my scythe for this. When I saw her wings flap my foot smashed down onto her head, sending it deep into the concrete.

I pulled her out of the self made crater and held her up so my face was near her ears.

" _Well. Isn't this something?_ " My voice was raspy, evil and sadistic beyond compare. She was sweating and paled almost to my level.

Well ain't that grand, a fellow albino!

" _If such beautiful wings can be broken to this level than, does that mean they can be ripped off?_ " She began to shake out of sheer terror as my spare hand glided across her broken wings.

"Please, don't." She begged me. My smile only grew behind my mask and I gave a dark chuckle that somehow made my already deathlike voice even more horrifying

" _Can they ever be replaced youngin? Or are they a one shot deal?"_ I asked the sniveling bdsm freak that threatened me and my friends. She didn't answer me so I gave a light pull on of the wings and she sang for me.

"I don't know! Please don't-" Me slamming her face back into the ground shut her up.

" _Well then, such a conundrum. How about I help you with this burden and check for myself."_ My deathly voice filling her with liquid ice as I began to progressively pull harder and harder. Delighting in her screams as I can hear the tendons snapping one by one and blood beginning to seep through the cracks. As I was about to do the final push a voice told me something that brought me back to reality.

'Finish her you damn psychopath. Do it. DO IT! KILL HER LIKE YOU KILLED ME!' that voice, a voice that was like my own but wasn't me. That voice brought me back to reality and Bahamut's pleads to let the fallen go. I dropped her wings and she thanked me and God, the irony was not lost on me but I was more focused on what just happened. What I did, or almost did I guess.

'What the fuck was that?' That was my thought process, I stared down at my hands that we're caked in copious amounts of blood a nauseous feeling rising but i swallowed it and repressed the emotions that nearly boiled over at seeing her sorry state. I channeled my minimal water affinity and tried to create a spell every wizard worth his salt should know.

A gentle green glow emerged from my hands as I got a nice prompt to show what I already knew.

 **Healing hands(Active) MP cost: 10 per minute. What's mightier? A sword, a pen or a medpack? The medpack so you can bandage your wounds and heal yourself in the midst of battle.**

 **Heals 40 HP, per minute, on self and whoever you touch. Heals broken bones and at higher levels it may regrow limbs.**

Perfect. Using my new skill I placed a gentle hand on the place I caused the most damage, the spine in this case. Raynare snapped her head towards me and watched in astonishment, and confusion, that I was healing her back. I kept a gentle smile on that became more forced when she flinched back in fear of me. Her bones began to snap back in place and realigned themselves as her wings unfolded to their original position.

It didn't take much longer than that for her to be fully healed, I was drained but i didn't let that stop me. I summoned more chains and tied Raynare in them, she didn't struggle: either out of fear of what I may do or respect since I healed her, I had no clue. Perhaps both but I was far to drained, physically and spiritually to bother.

Rias and Koneko dragged the other two inside, they were unconscious but alive. The battle was over.

 **{Bgm end}**

 **Main Quest complete! You have completed a hidden objective and garnered a bonus skill! Level up X7. Massively increased closeness with Asia and Issei. Increased closeness with Rias and her peerage. Half of a Velvet Room Key. Skill gained. High council.**

 **High council(Active) MP cost: 0. Level: 1: Devils have peerages, Angels have decks. The Grim Reaper has a High Council. A group not unlike peerages but the 'King' can summon the council whenever and wherever they are. Can only be used once per day, summons can be slotted in the placements and summoned without the use of mana.**

Well, that's, just wow. Am I drooling? I think I may just be at this trump card! I'm so gonna use this later but for now.

"Rias, can you call your brother and inform him of what happened here, and if you can do it without mentioning me that would be spectacular." I told her as I made for the exit. Rias grabbed my arm and kept me back here, I had to force myself not to attack her, the adrenaline from the fight still didn't pass apparently.

"Wait. You don't want any credit for this?" She asked me, looking honestly surprised I didn't want any credit.

I nodded and said. "Now can you let me go, I have some shopping to do. I did promise Asia I'd make some dinner." With that she let me go and as I was about to leave she said one last thing.

"I was wrong about you. You're not a monster, you're loyal to your friends and strong enough to protect them. No wonder you and Issie are such good friends." She chuckled after this statement. Once again thank you masks because I'm sure I was blushing like an idiot and my tongue committed treason and refused to work.

After a few moments of this I responded. "And you're not what I imagined a high class devil would be like. You're not arrogant and actually have a brain bigger than your own pride." I complimented, she spluttered and turned redder than her hair. The fool Arcana leveled up then but didn't gain any new perks so I didn't pay it too much attention.

I left on that high note and actually looked down in amazement as my armor repaired itself, nice. Sadly it didn't clean off the dirt or….blood. God there's so much blood. My gauntlets are nearly covered in the viscous fluid, as was my weapon but that's to be expected. I ran towards the nearest water source, which ended up being the infamous fountain that cannon Issie was murdered at.

The bile I've been keeping down rose out and threatened to come out, I managed to get my mask off in time and emptied my stomach in the fountain. Just retched everything out, after that I washed my hands in hopes to get rid of blood. I must've spent hours cleaning the same piece of metal, that being my gauntlets, over and over again. Trying to clean the blood off my hands.

'I don't understand. Why am I acting like this now. When I killed Howard I didn't feel like this.' I questioned myself after cleaning my gauntlets for the fiftieth time. A thought hit me after this and it made me gulp, I didn't feel like this after killing Howard because I wasn't the one doing the murder. I mean I definitely could've killed him, it just didn't happen. I was an accessory to his murder, this time I k-killed them myself. I felt another wave of nausea hit me full force and I let out more of my breakfast, or yesterday's lunch.

When I was done cleaning myself up and shopping it was sunset. When I walked back to my home it was dark out. Cerberus growled at the unusual presence until it realized it was me. It rolled over when I came into view and I couldn't help myself from rubbing it's belly before dismissing it.

I sighed in relief as my mana rate was fully restored. Never knew how draining it is until I dismissed it. I wonder if other gamers had to deal with that, then I remembered that no they didn't, too my knowledge I'm the only summoner type gamer that uses a lot of mana on summons.

I opened my door quietly, because I doubt anyone's awake in here. Thanks to my DEX I was able to tiptoe inside without making a sound. Kiba was asleep in the family room, snoring on my pullout bed, he thrashed around in his sleep rather violently and I could guess why. I made my way to the living room to see the cutest sight ever, Issie and Asia were asleep together, but thats not why its cute. What makes it cute was that Asia was using him as a stuffed toy and Issie was returning the favor.

It took my entire will to not squeal at the sheer cuteness being shown, but instead of that I grabbed a blanket from in the armori and draped it around the duo. It was also at this point I wandered into the kitchen and began cooking, even if no one's awake right now a promise is a promise. I couldn't help but smile as I diced up the beef into cubes and began cooking it along with the rice.

'This brings back memories.' I thought somberly as I was briefly transported to my old life and watching my mom cook what will always be my favorite dish ever. I couldn't even reach the counter at that age, but I could still smell the magic that was her cooking.

My face felt wet and for a moment I thought there was a leak but it was just a couple tears that escaped. I chuckle for a moment before wiping my face and returning to the meal. The spices were next and I added the Hot specialty, a dash of cayenne into everything, and when I say everything I mean everything, even cakes. When I was closed to done I heard some grumbles coming from the living room and saw Asia and Issie begin to wake up.

"Well good afternoon you two, sleep well?" I said with a teasing tone. They were confused for a moment before they both blushed to the roots of their hair. I laughed at this and finished off the dish. Asia was the first one to notice the smell and I had to hold in a chuckle at her drooling at the smell. Luckily she realized what she was doing and wiped her face.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Asia asked oh so innocently. I opened the pots and showed the rice and meat. The scent made them both drool a little and this time I laughed.

"It's picadio, I did promise to make it afterall. So who's first?"

Asia was the first one to grab a plate and Issie was a close second, luckily I grabbed a plate out in preparation for this. I served them first then me, we talked over dinner and I felt far better than I did a few hours ago. I led my friends to some actual beds and when they fell asleep did I go to bed myself.

"Well this isn't such a bad ending to a day." I remarked as I got comfy, which wasn't easy with a full set of armor on. {True that partner} Bahamut agreed as I drifted asleep.

I awoke, not in the castle nor the void with that creature; but instead I woke up in some type of brewery. Thousands of bottles were manufactured and capped before being dumped into a void I couldn't see the bottom of. At the back of the brewery was a massive stained glass window that reminded me of Kingdom hearts, mainly because it showed me in a sorta dream like state.

But in front of the stained glass window was a pale and lanky man. Wide black eyes stared at me from within a skull a tad to small for their size. His limbs were little more than bones with a very thin sheet of skin covering them. He wore a snazzy black business suit that made him seem far to professional for what he might deal in. A large sharp nose protruded from his face and under it was a wide smile that showed pearly white teeth that gleamed in the ambient lighting.

I tried to speak to the master of persona but my voice wouldn't come out. "Now, now. You're not technically supposed to be here, but I had to see my newest guest." His voice was high pitched and nasally but that actually calmed me down, that's how I knew I wasn't dealing with a phoney. This was the true Igor.

"Now, your future shall be a most interesting one, but our time is short so I bid you adieu, until we meet again." Igor bid me farewell and I woke up. One thing I noticed immediately was the fact I felt heavier than when I went to bed. Curious I turned over my covers and nearly choked on the adorableness I was seeing. Asia had came into my room and used me as a human sized teddy/pillow.

Also, she has a really strong grip, like, really strong. 'Jeeze. Who knew she was so strong.' I thought, slightly in shock at how strong her grip was. I felt a small smile grow as I nudged her awake. She groaned and swatted away my hand, so I resorted to my secret technique that always work on those younger than me. Tickling! It worked wonders as Asia woke up laughing like a loon.

"Well morning Asia." I said while keeping my own laughter in check.

"Morning Mores." She yawned in return. When I was about to ask her why she came into my room she jumped the gun and explained herself. Apparently Rias had approached her early today, Asia told me it was about five in the morning, and asked if she could join her peerage. Asia had told her she would think about it and she decided to use me as a stuffed doll because she needed someone to hug. Also. I, apparently, hug in my sleep.

"So what do you think I should do?" She asked me nervously. I could tell she was nervous about something, at first I thought she was nervous because she would lose her humanity and she would think she was betraying her faith in God. But then it hit me like a light spear, she was worried if I would still be her friend if she became a devil.

I pulled the youngin into a hug and she accepted it without fuss. "I know I will be there for you no matter your decision. I'm your friend Asia, always will be." I told her softly, Asia gasped slightly before smiling and and burying herself into my chestplate. A shattering of glass was heard and the mysterious arcana leveled up to eight. Eight and I don't know what it is. But I saw the letters begin to rearrange themselves into something readable.

 **Arcana unlocked! Priestess**

 **Rank 8/10**

 **Effects: Guardian angel. Holy light. Eternal trust. Guardian angel: To her you and your creatures are her guardian angel(s), make sure to prove you're worthy of it. +40% increase in defensive magic and summoning abilities when training with Asia.**

 **Holy Light: Even though she was excommunicated by the church and will become a devil in the future heaven still sees her as a precious daughter and their future sister in arms. As her close friend you are also seen highly by all of heaven's residents. +40 to light affinity. Greatly improved standings with Heaven and the church.**

 **Eternal trust: she has chosen you to be her first true friend and confidant. She trusts you with her life, do not squander this. Effects unknown.**

Wow. I just, can't even think. She really thinks that highly of me? I patted her head and soon we both got up out of my bed. . . Good god that sounds bad. Note to self, kill DxD gamer when I have the chance, the reason is simple. He lied to his universe's Asia and altered fate only for the sex and the thrill of the gamer. My protective rage began to simmer before I clamped down on it and bottled it up for later. When I made my way down I was greeted with Issie eating some cereal and Rias drinking coffee to keep herself awake.

If she was anyone else I might've given her some choice words for that stunt she pulled with Asia and making her upset but I calmed myself down when I reminded myself that she only wants to help Asia. I poured myself some coffee and drank the energy boosting drink with the devil herself, hah puns.

"Um, Miss Rias. I want to accept your offer." Asia told Rias bravely, I gave Asia a smile and a thumbs up. Apparently Issie was also doing this and we shared a cheeky grin. Rias nearly spat out her coffee out of shock.

"Are you sure? You'll be a devil for the rest of your life. The natural enemy of God." Rias clarified. For a moment I saw Asia falter before her resolve hardened and she gave a determined nod, that was really cute and I wasn't alone in this. Rias was currently fawning over her and Issie was giving his input as well. Me? I chuckled and soon just flat out laughed. Soon everyone joined me in laughing our heads off, we even woke up Kiba from how hard we laughed.

After this Rias led her to the clubhouse where she'll perform the ritual and make Asia her bishop. The men weren't allowed in during this one since it's far more, personal than with guys. We all understood and waited outside for them to be done. During this time I decided to fiddle around with my newest skill. Apparently I can summon up to twelve council members with me, three of them were already taken up. All three of them being Nazgul from Shadow of War. The other nine could be filled by whatever I wished. Deciding to test this I put in Wraith, Ceberus, Keeper of the Damned; Three Cursed knights of the damned, two Defenders of the damned and one Remains of the damned.

I confirmed these choices just when Rias came out. She was a bit exhausted and sweaty from the procedure. "It was a complete success. Let's go meet our newest family and peerage member." Rias said. Issie and I were the first ones in and we were also the first ones to see Asia. She was sitting up and stared in awe at her newest wings, unfortunately the wings had destroyed her robes and well. I had never closed my eyes faster in my life, thankfully Issie came prepared and when I peeked out Asia was wearing a sweatshirt and pants. That was close.

"Welcome to the peerage Asia." Issie said and held his hand out to help her up, she accepted and he made pulled her up. I kept her steady.

"A bit wobbly aren't you Asia?" I teased lightly as I made sure she didn't tumble over. She pouted but smiled shortly thereafter. Thankfully she was able to stand up on her own after a few moments. Now as we were about to celebrate Rias and I noticed a large magic circle in the middle of the room appear, it wasn't Sona's but it was someone I didn't expect to see for at least a few days.

'Well, I might get to use my new skill sooner than I thought.' I noted as a familer douchebag apeared out of the circle. {Aye, I do believe so partner.} Bahamut added as the rest materialized.

Looks like the timeline is officially thrown out the window.


	6. Chapter 5

***I am seen organizing piles of possible ideas for dungeons and skills.* No. No, to weak. Now it's to overpowered. Gah! Head pain! *Notices you guys.* Hello there my lovely fans. As you can see I'm alive and well. I had planned for this to be out before new years but my Beta tester had to finish his own chapter which put my much larger one on the back burner. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 5 It's time to draw out a chicken, Reaper style!**_

 **Omega note: As always this chapter of The Reaper of DxD has been edited by your friendly neighborhood OmegaKenichi!**

No way. No way! This can't be happening. That can't be Riser! He's three weeks early. Yet here I watched as the blonde douche with the stupid leather jacket arose from that blasted magic circle. Along with his harem, which still includes his little sister which is still gross. What's the deal with that? Go! **Observe!**

 **Ravel Phenix**

 **Level: 48**

 **Alignment: Lawful good.**

 **Bio: Youngest child of the Phenix clan and bishop to her older brother. Hot headed, quick to anger, and is a definite tsundere; while strong in many ways she's physically the weakest of the siblings and because of that she's often babied by her older siblings. Unknown to her, her 'master' added her to his peerage to protect her better. A puny flame to be extinguished, though it will try to re-lite its puny flame again and again.**

Huh. I did not know that last bit, now the other important figures. However before I could look at anybody else I got a huge error screen in front of me and time froze solid.

"What the hell?!" I cursed, quite loudly, but everyone else was frozen solid; to add to my confusion I could move around freely.

'Strange, very strange.' I pondered. I looked back at the error screen which soon mutated into a type of update screen.

 **Buffering.**

 **Loading packages; 80%, 100%**

 **Recalibrating time and space**

 **Adjusting for future irregularities**

 **Adjustments complete.**

 **From now on you are able to see the level of anyone you Observe, even if they're fifty levels or higher.**

 **Enjoy Gamer update 1.956**

Time returned to its natural state, this being forward. I took the time to Observe Riser and I understood why that update happened.

 **Riser Phenex.**

 **Level: 220**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Bio: Second eldest of the Phenex clan and has the strongest regenerative capabilities of all his siblings. Secretly a giant Sis-Con which is why he made his little sister his Bishop. Undefeated in every rating game ever participated in. Even though he may act like he's for the arranged wedding. He despises it just as much, if not more, than Rias herself. But unlike her the fight was beaten out of him a long time ago. Be warned, for this flame will do anything to protect his sister, though is that truly a strength?**

Well, that's vague, but holy shit that level! No wonder he kicked their asses in the show with numbers like that on his side. This is so freaky!

I turned my head to look at the strongest queen and I can certainly say I ain't gonna even try and observe her. Mainly so what small amount of sanity I have left doesn't evaporate. Luckily the Riser's peerage was substantially weaker than him it was laughable. His queen was barely level 90. I could reach that in a day or so!

'Okay, just don't do anything to risk my neck.' I told myself repeatedly. My partner agreed with me wholeheartedly.

"Ahh. Riser's bride. Riser hopes this sudden visit wasn't to unexpected." The way he said that was completely unapologetic.

{He's an asshole for sure but for now we have to grind our teeth and hope this passes quickly.} Bahamut told me. I ground my teeth but nodded ever so slightly in agreement.

"Riser just came to check on our wedding schedule and to set a date." Riser pronounced. Rias looked furious as did the her original peerage members; Issei and Asia were very much confused about this.

Though Issei seemed to understand after a moment. "Hold the fuck up. Are you saying Rias is engaged to this douchebag?!"

Rias turned back to Issie and explained how she was forcibly engage to Riser.

So, Rias and her peerage on one side, Riser to the other side with me and Grayfia in the middle of this mess. I glanced at the strongest queen and she looked a tad bit tired, as if she had to deal with this for a large amount of time. She probably had to, then she looked at me, and I reflexively gulped under that glare of her's.

"I don't think i've met you. Are you a friend to Rias?" She asked emotionless in her inflection.

"Yes, in a way." Vague, yes that works. Though when she looked like she was analyzing me I was worried she would see through me and figure out who I really am! Though she, thankfully, looked away and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I watched as Riser gradually got closer to Rias as she tried to scoot further away from him while talking, until she fell off the couch itself. If this had happened in the anime I would've laughed my head off but now?

I, with Issie, helped her up. This got Riser's eye as he stared at me in, what can only be confusion.

"Is he one of yours Rias dear? Because if so you can do better than edgelord chemical romance here." The way he said it deeply infuriated me and I have no reason why. As she was about to defend me I stopped her with a look.

'Show time.' I told myself and talked for the first time during this meeting.

"I'm an independent party. I'm no one's servant, can you say the same thing, you overgrown chicken." I insulted, that's right insulted, Riser. Who was at least three times my level. What in hell am I thinking!

"This one has quite the mouth on him. Don't you boy?" Riser sneered and looked down on me. My eyebrow twitched erratically as I tried, and failed, to bottle my annoyance down.

{Easy partner. Don't do anything you'll regret} Bahamut warned me mentally. I took a calming breath. He's right; I can't do anything rash. I'm not strong enough to back anything up.

When I had calmed down enough Riser had lost interest in me and was back with Rias and the others. I returned to being a silent and useless sentinel by the others. Though Riser then did something we'll both regret.

"If you don't agree to marry Riser perhaps Riser will burn some of your precious 'family'. Perhaps with that nun you just added, Riser's sure you wouldn't mind since you just got he-"

He never got to finish that sentence because of my fist smashing his stupid, arrogant face. I broke his nose, but it healed instantly. But, thankfully, he didn't recover before I did it again and kneed him in the stomach and threw the pompous prick into the nearest wall, which sent him flying through the cheap plaster. I was a green belt in taekwondo when I was human and the teacher had to pull me off my opponent, who was supposedly better than me since he had a black belt. Man was crying like a bitch after I shattered his nose.

'Oh shit. I just did that.' My mind finally caught up to my body and let's say I wasn't the only one. {The fuck did I just say!} Bahamut screamed through our mental link.

His battle harem, yes i'm calling them that since their names aren't important, looked ready to pounce; except Riser walked back through the hole I threw him through smirking like the bastard he was.

"Riser's impressed. Riser didn't expect that at all, so why doesn't Riser's peerage pay you back." He said with a malicious sneer on his smug face.

 **Event alert!**

 **Survive 2 minutes of Riser's peerage barrage.**

 **Bonus objective: Test out your new skill.**

 **Rewards: Riser's respect and the ability to manipulate his ego.**

Well that's open ended. What are you thinking Ragnorak? Oh well. The timer popped up in the upper left and started the second they moved. Might as well get that bonus objective out of the way.

" **High council, arise!"** My servants appeared from the ground, from the sky, even under the very floorboards. Cerberus and Wraith were by my side, and the big dog demolished the room of the club room. Oopsie.

What I can assume is the Keeper of the Damned arose behind one of the twins, the green haired ones with chainsaws, slipping two gnarled curved daggers out of it's billowing brown robes. It angled it's blades behind both green haired twins necks and readied them in case I gave it the order to slice their heads off.

The three cursed knights, two defenders and remains of the damned were far less subtle. They burst through the other side of the wall, the one without holes, and drew their swords right in front of the enemy.

The knights wore platemail that covered them head to two. Their weapon was a simple, but effective, claymore that they held with only a single hand, while also was earing a helmet that resembled a crow's beak with small slots for the eyes.

The defenders wore excessively heavy armor with mighty tower shields that were far bigger than themselves. And these guys were no dwarves either, they were 6'4 easily and the armor must've added a few inches to make it more like 6'10. They held javelins with runes etched into the pole.

The remains was a bit of a let down since it was just a half rotted corpse with a short sword and some boiled leather armor. Yet it didn't look frail, rather, it looked the exact opposite. Whatever muscle that hadn't rotted off was tensed and strong, its stance resembled more of a duelist rather than a lowly grunt.

I was most excited for the Nazgul to show up but they didn't. I was about to call bullshit when I felt a small chill go up my spine as a presence of death and darkness flooded the ruined club. Everyone, and I mean everyone, became far jumpier after this.

 **The Nazgul can only be summoned physically by the witch king, spiritually however is another matter entirely. While they can't bridge the gap on their own in this state they can however still force their will onto the physical plain.**

That's disappointing, and here I thought I found an exploit in the gamer system. This, still works in my favor. Not only was Riser's peerage and Rias's peerage were antsy due to the Nazgul's presence even the strongest queen was looking around with a wary eye. Riser himself was frantically looking around for the invisible ghosts.

"Seems we reached a standoff." I started. Watching the counter tick slowly down. Only thirty seconds passed?! This is gonna be long.

Riser tried to regain his cocky attitude but thanks to the ringwraiths he can't even focus on me. "S-So it appears. Riser has better things to do than stand here and wait for who goes first." He finished confidently, but he was anxious, and he wasn't such a good bluffer.

"Well, here's my proposition. We continue this another day, perhaps tomorrow or next week, if it suits you. A rating game, to be specific." I offered.

'The line has been cast, will you bite little fishy?' just gotta bluff my way out of this. I've done it in real life and I've done it here.

"A Rating game? Your no devil, how can you even participate?" Riser asked, challenged is a better world. A nudge, the fish is interested.

"It doesn't have to be official. Consider it a friendly diplomatic battle between species. Just think about it. Riser Phenex, the first devil to create bonds with the most reclusive species of supernaturals besides the fairies. You'd be lorded as a diplomatic genius." I was lying of course but what he doesn't know makes me stronger. To catch a fish you need bait. Playing to his ego is very appetizing bait indeed.

He seemed to be in his own little world before a small smile emerged on his face before he sculpted it back into a smirk. Did anyone else catch that or was it just me?

"And what would the stakes be? Official or not a rating game must have stakes." Raiser said, interest oh so poignant in his tone. A nibble, not enough to get hooked on but just enough that it might bite for real.

"The stakes would be simple, if I lost then you could do what you wished to me. Make me a servant or even execute me for challenging you." Time to take a page out of No Game No Life. This shocked the devils, Riser laughed menacingly.

"As much as Riser would love to see your head roll, I would rather have you serve my little sister. She may not have her peerage pieces yet but once she comes of age I can imagine you serving us. How does that sound Ravel?" Riser asked his little sister. She blushed from either the attention from us or her brother's proposal.

"That sounds perfect I could make him my first pawn, have him scrub my feet, make my bed, and do the rest of my chores." She said with an air of pomp and privilege a little brat like her would have.

I twitched in response at her casualness towards enslavement, but then I remembered what they are. Devils, plain and simple. But the fishy had taken another nibble of the bait, time for a yank.

"And if I win I become you and Rias's marriage proctor with full right to dissolve your marriage contract if I believe you two aren't right for eachother _and_ a crate of Phenix tears delivered to me every month of every year until either of us die."

Riser looked even cockier, his smug smile only grew larger as Rias's eyes grew with it.

"Sure! Why, if you beat Riser, Riser will also throw in Riser's peerage as a bonus."

"That won't be necessary. I wouldn't know how to use them and they don't look like they have a brain between the twelve of them."

Several glares were pointed at my direction as the timer ticked to zero.

 **Event success.**

 **Rewards: Quest. Increased standing with the phenix clan, Gremory clan. Rias's peerage.**

 **Main Quest acquired. Suffocating the flames.**

 **Time limit: to be determined**

 **Objectives: Become level 180 before determined date of rating game. Win the rating game.**

 **Bonus Objectives: Use the Nazgul to their fullest potential. Destroy the enemies morale during the game.**

 **Rewards: Choice between three 'items'. 40 levels worth of EXP. Increased standing with allies. Other Half of the velvet room key.**

 **Penalties for failure: Loss of all respect and to be enslaved by a little girl.**

A high stakes game of chess with my life on the line, to sum this up. Oh and that's quite the gap I need to climb, well I'm sure I can reach that in a few days-

"Riser is sure a day will be sufficient for a Grim Reaper such as yourself." Riser added with a cruel smirk. He also whipped the smile off my face and somehow punched me in the gut without moving towards me. Oh the fish bit but now it's dragging me down.

"A day. You think that's enough to get your peerage battle ready?" I tried to sound calm but I'm sure my voice cracked somewhere from my nerves acting up. His smirk faltered for a few precious seconds as he glanced towards his sister before he set it back as if it didn't disappear. 'Now that I saw.' Why is this Riser different from his cannon counterpart? Is it his past?

"Riser is certain." He said shortly. I nodded in agreement and the time tables for my quest switched to twenty four hours. He left with his peerage not a moment later. Grayfia waited a few moments before speaking up.

"That was rather brave of you. Foolish, idiotic, and life threatening but brave for sure." She left before I could ask her if that was a good thing or not.

'Oh shit. Oh shit! I can't believe I did that! What in the world was I thinking? Easy answer there I wasn't! I reacted, damn you Wisdom! Why didn't you work and stop me from pulling that stupid shit! And where the hell was that damn Intelligence stat! I mean its my highest stat so why did I act like a stupid reckless idiot. Like that anime 'Gamer' in RWBY. Ah and now I have a **god damn HEADACH** -?!'

Asia walked over and hugged me. I actually stopped mid rant from the sudden contact.

"Um. Asia? Why the sudden hug, not like i'm complaining or anything but it is a bit random." I reasoned.

"You were shaking. You looked scared out of your mind," Asia answered curtly.

At this I looked down and saw I was indeed shaking, knees buckling along with my shaking form. Heh, a gamer that's afraid; isn't that the most pathetic thing you've ever seen.

"Well. That's because I reacted and put myself in the most horrible position possible, _but_ -" I emphasised the _but_ when seeing Asia's worried face. "-I'll think of something, I won't leave so easily." I smiled softly and rubbed her head, like I did with my younger brother.

My hand stopped at the thought and I could feel the bottles about to burst however I managed to shove them back down in the depths.

"Um, I have several questions. Though the most important one, is that the Wraith from Evolve?" Issie asked.

'Shit.' I so eloquently thought as I tried to figure out a way to explain that this wasn't the same assassin from Evolve. Luckily, I have the perfect excuse.

"Magic," I explained. Even did the jazz hands for effect. Issie gave me a blank stare as did the others, except Asia.

"Magic," Issie repeated flatly. Ok, so, that didn't work. This Issei isn't an idiot; Well, a big idiot at least. Need a better answer than that, ooh! Idea!

"It's a type of special interdimensional summoning magic that brings creatures, and possibly people, from other dimensions. So that might be why my Wraith looks like the one from the game." I honestly felt proud for that little explanation.

 **For making up a believable bullshit answer like that. +2 int and +3 wisdom.**

And that cheapened it, dear lord, no wonder the other gamers hated these things. Issie and the others looked satisfied with such an answer.

"Now, who wants to help me train so I don't die tomorrow?" I asked them after Asia walked back to Issie.

"Wait. You need to train? I thought you had Riser handled with how you acted around him and his peerage." Kiba mentioned, to which I laughed hysterically.

"Oh hell no. As I am now I'll get my ass handed to me; on a silver plate no less. You guys have a better chance against him than I do right now." I told them as I finished laughing. I still chuckled though.

"Then why did you stake your freedom on a game you can't win!" Rias asked, no, demanded of me. To which I shrugged.

"I honestly thought he would've given me more than a day to prepare. But it's doable, if not, then I'll have to count on you guys to bail me out of my mistake." I told her while scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

Issie gawked at my statement before he began to chuckle himself. "You don't change, do you? Oh well, can't let my friend be enslaved to that bratty toddler. So, how are you gonna train?" Issie had my back, and by the nods from the others I knew I could count on them, at least with this.

"Okay, but you must promise me that you never tell a soul about what i'm about to do. This is a secret that only the reaper race knows of. I'm trusting you guys with this secret." I told them seriously, I even took off my mask to show them I wasn't joking.

They all looked shocked that I would tell them an important secret but they all nodded. I briefly thought of telling them about their world and I know about it but. ' **Stats**.' I thought, and my stats popped up.

 **Name:Spencer A. Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M. Operandi**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Title: The Gamer/Merciful Death.**

 **Level: 68**

 **HP: 1200  
Regen: 100 HP per minute  
MP: 2700  
Regen: 1130 MP per minute.  
VIT:56(-8)  
STR:65  
DEX:135 (+4)  
INT:102 (+6)  
WIS:107 (+6)  
LUC:83 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 40**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 8**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:50(+20)**

 **Fire: 40(+20)**

 **Lighting: 90(+20)**

 **Earth: 55(+20)**

 **Water: 70(+20)**

 **Wind: 35(+20)**

 **Dark: 50(+20)**

 **Light: 95(+20)**

But then, they would know I'm not who I am. And I can't allow that, I won't allow it. I will not lose their friendship so easily, which is why this little secret stays with me until I either figure out how to swap the alias with my real name or I die. While I had my screen up I used up my stat points. I put a majority of them into my Wisdom but I spread out the last three points.

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment :Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer/Merciful death.**

 **Level: 68**

 **HP: 1200  
Regen: 100 HP per minute  
MP: 2725  
Regen: 1460 MP per minute.  
VIT:56(-8)  
STR:65  
DEX:136 (+4)  
INT:103 (+6)  
WIS:140 (+6)  
LUC:84 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 8**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:50(+20)**

 **Fire: 40(+20)**

 **Lighting: 90(+20)**

 **Earth: 55(+20)**

 **Water: 70(+20)**

 **Wind: 35(+20)**

 **Dark: 50(+20)**

 **Light: 95(+20)**

That's better. Though still not strong enough.

"Alrighty. Hang on to something. **Deadzone Deus vult! Deus Vult!** " I shouted. Like last time I was sent to another plain of existence, but _this_ time I have company, but _unlike_ last time we weren't brought into a wasteland. This time we were sent into a unearthly large catholic cathedral with mountainous pillars and effigies of the catholic religious hierarchy carved in stone.

"Wha! I- how! The fuck?!" That surprisingly came from Koneko, I think that's the most emotional I've ever seen her if I'm honest, that's rather sad now that I think about it. Akeno was mumbling similar words except with far more curse words.

"I know teleporting to another dimension is jarring and all-" I began, eye slightly twitching from their reactions. "-but don't you think you guys are overreacting just a tad?" I finished, trying, and failing, to keep the sheer annoyance out of my voice.

But these people are acting like the world is ending for god's sake! Akeno and Rias were in the fetal position murmuring, "The fuck?!" over and over! Issie was trying and failing to make sense of what happened. Kiba had resigned himself to smashing his head into one of the pillars, also murmuring "The fuck?!" under his breath. Asia and Koneko had equally annoying acts of running around like turkeys on thanksgiving!

Luckily, my summons still had their heads on straight and looked on with me at the peerage's acts of buffoonery. One of the cursed knights actually began recording it with a camcorder. How it obtained that I haven't the slightest clue but sometime during these two moments I had also brought out my phone and began recording them also. This is pure gold and I ain't wasting it like Trump wastes his money.

*Thirty minutes later.*

"You guys done or do you need another half hour to make fools of yourselves?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

They looked at the ground embarrassed by their reactions, though I can't exactly blame them, though thirty minutes of this crap was just tiresome.

"So, you can create dimensions?" Koneko asked. I nodded as did my council. "So you can do this at any time?" Another set of nods. "Neat."

One final set of nods and we were off. Scythe drawn and ready for leveling. The rest of my companions followed me and my council, setting into a combat stance of sorts. Except for Asia who had no clue why we were walking weirdly and with many weapons drawn. Luckily, she was in the back and far from danger.

As we rounded a corner we walked right into some guards. Crusader guards to be specific. A quick ' **Observe** ' told me all I needed to know. Also it seems like either the update gave me their race or it leveled up somewhere back there.

 **Crusader grunt.**

 **Race: human**

 **Lv: 79**

 **Alignment: Lawful evil**

 **Bio: Deus Vult! Deus Vult! They won't stop until they conquer Jerusalem or the supernatural realm.**

The 'grunts' were about 6'5 with gleaming metal armor with pieces of thatch and cloth sewed in around the joints for extra movement and comfort. They wielded broadswords and simple kite shields with a bloody red cross painted on them.

The Crusaders tried to defend themselves, but my guys struck first and they struck hard. The cursed knights acted as assault units and peppered the grunts with quick, but efficient, strikes. Even the damned remains got a few strikes under their guard after the initial strike. The crusaders growled animalistically as they swung their swords at my exposed units.

With trained discipline the guardians heaved their massive tower shields and managed to block the strikes just in time. Wraith, Cerberus and I shared a look and I vaulted over the shields. The grunts swing their swords towards my face, I manage to block their strike and hold my ground against the two grunts. Yet, I was being pushed back at a rapid rate. The tile cracked and exploded under my feet at their sheer strength. I was pushed to my guardian's shields and it was only because of them I wasn't pushed farther back.

I gave the guardians a look and they raised their shields and I moved out of my clash with the two. They stumbled under their own wait, right into the waiting jaws of Cerberus and into the claws of Wraith. And let's just say limbs were ripped/eaten and I nearly hurled from the sight.

"Well, that was a thing," Akeno commented with a very red face. Oh right, she's a sadist. Forgot about that. Asia looked pale from such a vicious display, before she shook it off. Even though she doesn't like it, seems like she knew this had to have been done.

"Let's keep moving. We need to beat the head honcho if we want to leave and, yes I know it sounds like a videogame, but that's just how my magic and techniques are." I explain, technically not lying.

Most encounters followed the same pattern though Rias's peerage, after getting over the initial shock, found their groove and helped demolish the small groups of two or three. I soon learned that I only got half the experience if they were the ones to get the last hit in, better than I originally thought so I was ok with it.

The rooms only got more ornate as we ventured further in with even more statues. Kiba was getting trigger happy and every now and then would not so subtly destroy a statue when in a battle. I sighed at the wasted effort as I decapitated another grunt, such hate; no wonder it nearly consumed him. Now as we made our way to what I believed to be the halfway point; after a bit of exploring for extra loot, but to no avail(So mad!). There was a large, and I mean _large_ , battalion of grunts as well as several other types of enemies in our path.

"Umm, we may have a problem." I so intelligently thought as they charged. I used my 'Thorn Bind' skill to root some of them to the ground, but the crazy bastards just cut off the vines themselves and tanked the damage. And that's how we found ourselves running for our lives while blasting them with ranged magic from _very_ far away.

"I didn't think this through!" I screamed as we fled for our lives. My council members, yeah, they got obliterated. Defenders got over swarmed by their sheer numbers as did the rest of the damned creatures. Cerberus charged through them and managed to eat a few of them...until they literally sliced out of the poor things stomach and beheaded the poor creature **.**

What the hell are these things!? They for sure ain't human! They put themselves back together after Wraith literally sliced them in three! _Three_! It doesn't help that we impaled them on rocks, snapped their necks and spines. Ripped out said spines and they just grew them back and kept coming at us!

Luckily, I still had Wraith closely behind, mainly because of its speed and it ain't dumb! Out of sheer curiosity on how the fuck they can all still be living I checked their level, and, well…

 **Crusader Army**

 **Race: human(?) mob. Field boss**

 **Lv: 180**

 **Hp: ?**

 **Alignment: Chaotic evil.**

 **Bio: The slauters of every living being in their path. They do not care for titles nor stature, only battle and glory! By their zealot faith and sheer tenacity these creatures had exceeded humanity and became something in between demon and humanity. Giving them inhuman regenerative abilities and a shared life force. Meaning, run Forest! Run!**

I ain't Gump! But still, how?! Why?! Screw it! I decided to use my elemental knowledge to my advantage and tried to weaken the ground under us. Not enough to fall under our weight but, with a little luck.

The army fell right as they all got on the weakened earth. I capitalized on this and used my water affinity to flood the hole with a thundering monsoon. While not as strong nor as copious as I wanted, it would suffice. I used my knowledge of both the earth and water to squeeze the life out've those bastards. They still have lungs and need air. But, I couldn't hold the army down by myself. Metallic hands bursted out of the water and their wet bodies grasped onto the opening of their tomb in an effort to escape their doom. I kept trying to push them down, yet they continued to resist. I fell to a knee beginning to become too exhausted to keep this up by myself, luckily I wasn't alone.

Akeno and Rias stood by me and used their own magic to push them back down into their holes. Asia came up from behind me and used her twilight healing on me. I was flabbergasted to see not my hit points go up, but my Mana instead. I stood back up and with their help keeping them down I focused on the earth, their tomb, and put my everything into crushing them into paste.

'C'mon! C'mon, you bastards!' I screamed mentally and pushed even more mana into my efforts. My efforts began to bore fruit as they began to gargle for breath and scream simultaneously from the pain of compression.

"One last push." I grunted out as I could almost hear the metal in their armor screech against the rock. " **Almighty crush!** " I shouted and that was the last push to completely smash the enemy army into tin cans.

"We did it! We did it!" Rias cheered. Issei and Asia whooped with joy, as did Akeno. Kiba and Koneko just looked relieved that the mobs were dealt with. Even Wraith looked more relaxed after that debacle. Me? I was trying not to collapse from exhaustion, but that didn't stop the big goofy smile on my face. I had won. I won, _again_ , against something far stronger than me. And so I reap the rewards in the form of a few screens, none of them saying if I leveled up or not, but they did say some more imperative matters.

 **For conquering an army using a combination of teamwork, smarts, and luck. +5 to Wis, Luc and Int.**

 **For using your affinities in a compatible and ingenious way. +40 to earth and water. +20 to chaos for the sheer audacity to try something new.**

 **New skill!**

 **Almighty crush(Active) Lvl: 1 (40%) Mp cost: 300 per person: A parody of a man's technique who walked down several paths of pain. Inflicts massive crushing damage underground. Only works when target is underground, or covered in earth. Has B+ scaling with Earth and D+ scaling with Water.**

 **Field boss defeated. Would you like to return? Yes/no?**

Useful, but I need to be sure I'm strong enough to smash Riser's. The question, though, is can I put them in any more danger?

Damnit!

I pushed the no option and dusted myself off. As I was about to rejoin my allies trumpets blared and rang across the halls. The slamming of swords in to shields also resonated the hall, except these sounds caused my allies to grab their heads in agony.

"Oh my lord! Are you ok?!" Stupid question I know, but I what was I supposed to do?!

"It hurts," Asia whimpered. Clutching her head and tearing up from the agony of her headache. The others were in similar states.

"Your allies have been disabled. Our holy trumpets and shields are filling these demons with the our lord's power." A gruff voice spoke behind me. I spun on my heels and was about to tear the shit face in two when I caught his Level. **Observe** told me the rest

 **Crusader Captain Apollodorus(Boss!)**

 **Race: Human/(40% fallen)Angel hybrid**

 **Lv: 190**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good(?)**

 **Hp: 100,000**

 **Mp: 100**

 **Bio: The captain to the crusaders. One of the first to enlist into the holy war and as such he was blessed with countless boons from the catholic church and entrusted with a holy sword; The protector of the seven virtues. He embodies the heavenly virtue Justice but his sense of justice is far more cruel than what should be allowed.**

Mother fu- "I can and will have them killed. But, I wish to make an example of their leader. Fight me boy!" Apollodorus stated. I had the sense of mind to not tell him to shove it, but decided to look him over. He's a massive mountain of a man, standing at 8'11 feet tall with light plate mail armor. Colored white and gold with silver trimmings along the rims of the helmet and shoulders; he had a massive red cross in the middle of his chestplate. Basically a much bigger Warden class from for honor.

His holy blade was a rapier of about average length with the point of the sword being slightly larger than average, perhaps to have a better chance of hitting something important. It had a enchanting jade color palette from point to handle. The very blade seemed to exude a calming aura of grace, yet held a air of menace to it.

Like his men he also had a kite shield, except this one was made of higher grade material. It also looked far more stable as well as resilient to more attacks. That blood red cross was on his shield and it made the shield, a tool to protect, more of a hidden blade.

"I will fight you by myself. My men will make sure your little friends won't interfere with this battle. If you win they will live, I don't think I need to explain what happens if I win, boy. They won't be harmed until I win, of that I give you my word. Except your little creature."

The commander sliced off wraith's head with one fluid swing. My hands twitched and ,before I knew it I had begun to shoot black lighting from my fingertips and the man felt it through his tin suit. I want him to die. But the captain's lunge for my head woke me back up and I just managed to deflect the blow to my head with my scythe.

"Don't worry boy. You'll see your little friend soon, in Hell!" He promised and broke my guard and went for my head.

' **Wraith form!'** I activated my skill just in time. The blade went through my skull, but at that time I was barely a cloud of mist. He hopped backwards and kept a eye on me.

 **[Bgm start: 'The Last Stand']**

Of course. But, I couldn't focus on that right now since my skill was about to run out. I grabbed onto my weapon and waited until my skill ran out and made it look like I was gonna fight him in a straight up fight. He smirked and went into a strange stance that mixed normal sword and shield techniques with a fencer's.

I felt myself materialize back into my solid form and focused on making the ground far weaker. The moment he stepped on it he fell straight through. I capitalized on this so evilly. Time to get some mileage on those skills! First I used **Chains of the damned** to bind him in place. Then, I summoned all the water my current affinity could allow me and flooded the hole. " **Almighty crush!** " I used my new skill to smash the fool. Yet-

He exploded out of the tomb and grabbed me by the head and slammed me into the rock. I hacked up blood as my health plummeted, I growled animalistically and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He released me and I backpedaled away from this mad crusader. He was on me faster than I could blink and slammed the pommel of his weapon into my skull, cracking the armor underneath the hood. I tried to slice the bastad in two but he deflected the blade with ease and tried to riposte, but hours of Dark Souls trained me well and I used my high DEX to roll out of the way.

'I'm getting my ass handed to me!' I shouted mentally. He lunged once again but this time I was ready and deflected his blow away from me. He kept striking and I kept on the defensive. Whenever I tried to counter attack he would wave aside my blade and strike me when my guard was down. I didn't do it often, so I stayed on defensive, at least until I learned I could use my Thorn Bind on him. I kept secretly summoning **Thorn bind hostage** vines every couple of seconds to get in some extra damage. While it was paltry I did notice that it was working. Sorta working at least, he lost at least three thousand from the **Almighty crush** and the thorns were slowly building up in damage. But, hot damn was this power-leveling my mastery over this weapon! I was just deflecting, yet this thing was gaining levels like no business, just gotta keep this u-

I misjudged one his strikes, or he feinted, and it left me completely exposed. He capitalized on this and buried his holy sword into my chest, just a hair's breadth away from my heart. I was bleeding like a stuck pig, the pain, by god it hurts so much. I began to cough up pieces of torn skin and plenty of blood.

'God..Damn it!' I cried mentally but didn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I spat in his smug face and used this moment to slit his throat with my scythe.

Surprised I was alive he wasn't able to defend his most crucial vital point. My scythe split the flesh open with perfect ease. He dropped me, and his blade by proxy, to try and stop the blood flow. I ripped the holy blade out of my chest and instantly used my healing spells to stop the most painful of the wounds from getting worse.

I glanced at my health and saw it was flashing between 5 and 8. Must be from the blood loss. I just focusing on pumping as much mana as I could into my healing spell to fix myself up. The bleeding did eventually stop and gamer's body did fix the gaping hole in my chest. My health was now in the two hundreds and steadily rising. I couldn't say the same for the shit stain in front of me.

His health was plummeting faster than a stone in the ocean. His HP was barely in the high thousands and wouldn't even stick there. He was still mostly human; a fact he forgot up until now.

"What are you waiting for! Kill them now!" Apollodorus ordered his men. I looked back at them in horror, hoping against hope they wouldn't. Imagine my shock that they refused to do it.

"Sir, your fight is not yet over. Until then, I will not do anything. To do so without your victory is against our code and a stain upon our honor as the lord's mighty vassals." One of his men told him. He was flabbergasted, but that soon turned to rage as he glared at me with such ferocity I was surprised I didn't ignite into flames.

"You! I'll kill you; I'll kill you and crucify your corpse in front of the chapel for all to see! I will not be made a fool! Not by a child!" He screamed and with beastal fury he grabbed onto his shield and pulled a hidden sword from it. It was curved broadsword with saw bladesque teeth and a jackal engraved onto the pommel.

'Devil's fang'. That is its name and it was obvious what type of sword it is. He charged recklessly and slashed at me with renewed fury. Even with his dropping health the fool refused to die. Dodging became almost impossible as the one time I tried I nearly lost my bloody arm!

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck fuck!' I violently cursed mentally as his strikes were beginning to wear down on me. It was only thanks to my healing spell that I didn't die from the few but powerful strikes he got through. My mana was starting to get ever closer to that dreaded zero. 'Gotta time this.' I calmed down as I fully analyzed my opponent's fighting style.

Rapid, animalistic with a high offense, but putrid defense. Strong strikes, but they always follow the same 123 pattern. Lowering health by a slit throat, speed being lowered over time. I waited, I lowered my guard for a single second and like I anticipated it went right to it. First hit I tanked with no show of blocking, 400 health gone. 450 left. Second hit I also tanked, it was making him sloppier in his execution. Another 430 gone. Twenty left. The final strike is where it all comes down too.

His blade curved upward in a attempt to slice my head open no doubt. 'Bahamut, you ready?' I asked my partner as I prepared myself.

{I don't have much a choice now do I?} Bahamut sighed but sounded like he was laughing at my asinine plan. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the blade inched closer and closer by the second. My sacred gear materialized in one hand and I gripped my scythe in the other.

I moved my gauntleted hand in the way of the blade and pushed it aside(Parry!). He stumbled off balance and that was opening enough for me. With speeds that I didn't even know I could do, my scythe sliced his head off his shoulders. His face had a priceless expression of pure shock and what can only be known as terror ingrained into his face, yet I wasn't done quite yet. With a twirl of my weapon I used the pole of the lethal weapon to smash the skull into the pavement, causing a mortal kombat level of gore to explode in a very violent manner.

I ended up wiping the blood off my face with several napkins I had shoved into my inventory. His soul appeared out of his headless corpse and once again I was met with the choice to reap or save. As much as I want to split his soul in two, I just couldn't. My friends are watching and doing shit like cutting a soul in half sends the wrong type of message. So with a sigh I chose to **save** the soul.

Like last time my body went into autopilot as the soul turned into a younger version of Apollodorus and like last time he grabbed my hand and I led him to the same strange door. However unlike last time the small soul child seemed scared to go through the door. My body sighed and bent down and gave him a comforting hug while gesturing to the door, while still hesitant he seemed far braver than before, as he was about to go through the door he remembered something and ran back to me and gave me a hug, which my body returned.

"Thank you." He whispered and finally went through the door. When I could control my body again I noticed my pocket felt heavier than usual. I reached in and grabbed a small crest with a blood red cross on it. ' **Observe** '

 **Crest of the crusades. Chest plate Accessory.**

 **A crest given to those brave souls who fought for king and country during the dark ages. This specific crest is given to those the king and church hold among the highest regards, it is the dark ages equivalent to the medal of honor. Effects. +90 light when equipped and makes all affiliated to the church far more friendly to you. Even the fallen will respect you more when equipped.**

'Huh. Neat. I'll just pocket it for now.' I plopped the crest into the inventory for later uses. I noticed that I hadn't gotten any pop ups yet. Please don't tell me there's more to this hellish dungeon. I turned to see my friends being released by the crusaders. The one that spoke against their very dead leader approached me and bent a knee to me.

"You have beaten our commander in a honourable duel, I humbly ask if we may serve you?" The crusader asked confidently. I raised an eyebrow and before I could give them an answer time stopped and a new screen came into existence.

 **Sometimes in dungeons you may be able to recruit followers for your castle and high council. There is always benefits to this, but they won't be known until much later. Grow your army, you fool!**

Time resumed, but now the screen was replaced with a small accept or deny button. I shrugged and pressed the accept button. My voice and body went rigid and robotic as I stared down at my new servants and began.

"You now serve me. My will is to be carried out without questions. Am I understood?" The men all nodded in unison. "And so the contract is forged. Until time ends and even beyond."

The men all disappeared in a gust of wind and ash, exactly like what happens in dark souls 3 where you bring NPCs back to the shrine. Now my vision was peppered with screens, one of them asking if I want to leave, which I instantly pressed yes and we were back at the very destroyed club.

"Well. That was fun, we should do it again sometime." I remarked bluntly and was starting to reheal myself so I don't end up dying by falling on my face or something silly. Asia seemed to snap out of the shock faster than the others and went over to heal me and, by god,was she far better than me. All my health refilled in a minute. Hot damn, Twilight Healing broke, please nerf.

 **Nah!**

Well fuck you too, Ragnorak. I noticed Asia was still healing me even though I was fully healed.

"Um Asia. I'm good, you don't need to heal me anymore." I told her, she looked down at me and noticed I was fully healed and stopped, her hands shaking for whatever reason. "You ok Asia?" I asked, I was fine, wasn't I? HP says I'm good and I don't feel sore so bonus.

She looked down and scrunched her hands into fists and her entire body was shaking. I was about ask when I heard her murmur something. "Um. Can you say that again?" I asked.

"You almost died." Asia repeated louder this time, and she started beating her fists against my chestplate. I raised an eyebrow, but let her get it out of her system before I pulled her into a small hug. She accepted it and began tearing up, making me feel like shit for her ending up like this. "I was so worried, you were so hurt and I couldn't help. Were those really God's crusaders of justice? Why were they so brutal? It doesn't make sense."

Now I feel like I kicked a puppy, damn my weakness for cute things. "They fell from grace and went mad. He couldn't find them, otherwise, such a thing wouldn't have happened." I comforted her, I don't know if it was the truth or not, but it did work on calming her, and that was enough for me.

Kiba however scoffed at my explanation and decided to add his own unwanted cents. "Hardly. That's just how they all are, all of them. Monsters, barely human and using their 'faith' as an excuse to do whatever the hell they want. Hell, I bet their 'God' was in on it." He spat that last sentence out like bad gum.

Asia looked even more sad then before and that made me pissed, no correction, it made me **mad**. Issei, who had snapped out of it earlier, looked as mad as I felt. "Dude! The hell's your deal?" Issei demanded of the blonde swordsman and the glare that hid under my mask also demanded an explanation, although I know the answer already, still doesn't give him the right to say that.

"Why? Are you kidding me?! The church is our number one enemy. Always has been, no truce is gonna change that. So why are you defending our mortal enemy-" He was probably gonna say more, but I had enough.

" **Death's glare.** " I hissed under my breath and whatever resolve Kiba had crumbled under my gaze. I stood up from the destroyed couch and towered over Kiba while bending down to glare him straight in the eye. " **Enough of your squeaking, rat. You have a right to be angry, but to lump all those in the church to what happened to you is pathetic and asinine. This will consume you if you allow it, so grow a pair of Fucking balls and deal with your problem instead of pushing it down on others.** " I disabled the glare and without a second thought I walked off before I did something that I'd regret.

'That son of a bitch. If he wasn't a part of Rias's peerage I swear I would feed him to Cerberus and Wraith!' I ranted mentally. My anger caused my body to heat up with the fire element and left a trail of melted stone behind me. I managed to correct this, but only so I could sit down and process with I got from the dungeon. Now, to check on the screens I ignored up till now….Good lordy this'll take a while.

 **For surviving an encounter by the skin of your teeth using quick thinking, reflexes and luck. +5 to all stats.**

 **Following skills have leveled up. Thorn bind hostage x5. Mana channeling x9. Almighty Crush leveled up once. Grand Scythe mastery x15. High Council x3. Healing hands x9. And Observe x8.**

 **New dungeon unlocked 'Kingdom of Darkness'.**

 **Level up x130!**

 **Quest objective A: Complete.**

Oh boy. I can't wait to use all of my new power on Riser tomorrow. This will be a lot of fun. But, before I do, let's see how my new **stats** look.

 **Name:Spencer A Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M Operandi**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good**

 **Title: The gamer/Merciful death.**

 **Level: 198**

 **HP: 1325. Regen: 105.0 Hp per minute  
MP: 3850. Regen: 2150 Mp per minute.  
Vit:61(-8)  
Str:70**

 **Dex:141 (+4)  
Int:139 (+15)  
Wis:200 (+15)  
Luc:100 (+5)**

 **Stat points: 550.**

 **Money: 500000 yen**

 **Skill points: 138**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:50(+20)**

 **Fire: 40(+20)**

 **Lighting: 90(+20)**

 **Earth: 55(+20)**

 **Water: 70(+20)**

 **Wind: 35(+20)**

 **Dark: 50(+20)**

 **Light: 95(+20)**

That will work, for now. "What? No milestone skills?" I asked rhetorically, strangely there was no rebuttal. Weird. So, I relaxed for once and decided to stay here and just watch the sunset for a bit.

It wasn't for maybe half an hour later I heard someone walk by and sit next to me, when I glanced over I saw it was Koneko. "I'm not apologizing." I said after I noticed her.

"Good." Koneko replied, that caused me to sit up fully and give her a suspicious look.

"He crossed the line. He deserved what he got." She told me in a deadpan, but was that a hint of a smile before it submerged into the mask?

"You hold nothing back, do you Koneko?" I asked chuckling slightly. She nodded in silence but I was sure I heard her chuckle, but she passed it off as a cough.

We stayed in silence for another half hour before. I asked why she was here. She shrugged. "This is where I always go to when I need to relax." She answered me. I just now noticed we were under the cherry blossom tree where I tried to level her arcana. I chuckled quietly, but she picked up on it.

"What's so funny?" She asked me as I was trying not to bust a gut at what was happening.

"It's nothing just, whenever we have a normal-ish conversation we're under this tree. I'd say it has a spell on it." I joked.

She looked at the tree and back at me with a blank stare. "That's dumb. Your dumb." She finally said. At that I just laughed.

"Yes, and your point? We live in a world of magic and dragons. A fantasy nerd's wet dream, yet a spell on a cherry blossom tree is stupid?" At that I got an honest-to-goodness smile out of her. It took a moment for her to realize what she was doing and she hastily schooled it to a deadpan, but it was too late and I had seen it clearly.

"I knew it! You can smile." I teased the little girl. She gave me a glare, but my own smile only grew.

"Of course I can." Koneko tried to put up a defense, but my experience at teasing my sister and younger brother tore down the defenses.

"Really now? Then why try so hard to hide it?" I asked, with the teasing grace of only a older sibling can give.

"Because till now I didn't know what to think about you." She said with blunt honesty. That actually caused to drop the smile and take this seriously. "When you first showed up, you were an enemy. You knew my real name, you knew about Gaspie. When the magic trap they set up activated. It wasn't an accident. I set it off." She stopped to take a breath, I didn't show any signs of judgement, simply a statue to talk too. But, I did raise an eyebrow and since I had taken my mask off she saw it.

"But when you used your sacred gear to disperse the attack, and when Kiba attacked you and you absorbed his swords and copied his gear; I was worried you would kill us then and there. Yet you didn't, instead you offered to help with Riser and you became so friendly. I didn't know how to deal with such a change so I kept or talking to a minimum, even when you tried to befriend me. I shut you out." I was so confused by this confession. What is it supposed to mean?

"So what changed? If you distrusted me so much what changed your mind?" I asked the nekomata. She seemed to think on and as her hands fidgeted, I guessed this couldn't be easy.

"I guess I did." She finally said. I blinked lamely and gave her a questioning look.

"As in I judged you too harshly. I saw how you fight, you only kill if you need too; like us and unlike some of us you don't enjoy it, you don't even like you have to do it." At that my eyes widened, was I so obvious? But then, I remembered that nekomata specialize in sensing emotions at such a young age that it becomes instinctual. Guess she picked up on that, wouldn't be too hard.

"And what you did for that crusader a few minutes ago. I'm not sure what you did exactly but I know one thing for certain, you didn't have to show mercy. Yet you did and you sent him off to the afterlife. So what I'm trying to say is that I judged you to harshely and I'm sorry for not giving you a chance." Koneko finished with a small huff. For a long minute I didn't move, blink, or even breath. I just stared at the young girl and she did the same for me.

After what felt like to long I sighed before crossing my arms and putting them behind my head. "Don't worry about it. If I was you I would've done the exact same thing." I told her and she relaxed, seems like she was tensed up. Probably expecting me to lash out, well I'm not that dumb nor am I so arrogant to not see her side of the story. Besides, past is past, best not to dwell on it.

A crackle of glass and the strength arcana grew to five. A chuckle escaped me as I read the newest effect of the arcana.

 **Strength Arcana.**

 **Rank: 5/10**

 **Effects: Sweet tooth; Lazy cat nap**

 **Sweet tooth: Because you two share a common trait Koneko may invite you for eating sweets by the cherry blossom tree. Has a chance of increasing WIS and LUC, but takes up entire lunch period.**

 **Lazy cat nap: Due to the common respect and trust of one and another the two of you may take a nap during either the day or evening. 25% chance of Koneko crawling into your lap and purring like a kitten, if this happens, raise VIT by three from the sheer cuteness of such an act.**

"What's so funny?" Koneko asked me, I stifled my chuckling and I said "I just remembered a funny joke was all."

After a few more moments of rest I stood back up and stretched myself out, after hearing several cracks I began my walk back home. Koneko followed me for a bit before wandering back to her master. I enjoyed the silence such a lonesome night brought me. I breathed in the night air and enjoy the silence.

Well, enjoyed being the prime word because when I turned the corner I saw Murayama looking ragged and out of breath. A side quest notification popped up and I simply rolled my eyes and accepted it without even looking at it, it was probably just to escort her home or something like that.

"Yo, you look lost." I pointed out as she turned so fast I was worried she would break something, but her face was fearful before she realized it was me and she instantly relaxed

"Oh thank god its you. My car broke down and Katase is sick and couldn't pick me up and I missed the train home. I've had a rough day." She finished with a huff of air. I sighed, what did I agree too?

'I can't just leave her here, I'm many things, but a bastard I'm not.' I ground my teeth as a headache began to brew. I pinched the bridge of my nose to get rid of it and it had minimal results.

{Well you do live close by~} Bahamut began and I knew where he was going with this.

'And here I thought I wouldn't bring a girl home until I was in my twenties. Oh well.' I reasoned with myself and Bahamut who was most definitely on board for this idea. "My home isn't to far from here, if you want you could stay over for the night." I suggested casually.

She seemed inherently against such an idea. Her bio did say she wasn't exactly trusting of men, but given the other lack of options she didn't have much a choice. Though she wanted to go with the more dangerous choice of not coming over at all. "It's your choice if you want to come with me or not. Heck, if you want I can pay for a hotel or something." I offered a way out, to show I had no intention of doing anything more than help her out.

She looked shocked that I offered such a thing and as I was about to leave she walked up beside me. "I always did want to see where you lived." Murayama said, blushing ever so lightly. I pretended not to notice and led her to my home, and every so often I may have caused some misfortune to the perverted dogs that leered at her. Nothing to noticeable, or deadly just them falling over into some mud and having a small rock smash their nads to dust. Nothing that could be proven that I did it.

Thankfully, we made it to my home without to much fanfare and before the moon fully rose. Bonus. I idly noticed she was staring in awe at the sheer size of my home and I noticed a starry eyed glint of wonder in her eyes. I chuckled quietly and opened the garage and walked in that way.

Dead silence and the living room was cloaked in the night and remained practically untouched, a tomb of a former life long gone. This time she didn't even try to hide her wonder at my home, I wonder why. Is it such a big deal? Shrugging mentally I flipped on the lights and illuminated the living room and kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. Netflix can be used by pressing the red button on the remote, if you want to play games I have literally thousands of them." I informed her and she went batty when I mentioned the sheer amount of games I had. I'm probably exaggerating on that part, probably.

"This place is a mansion. How do you afford this?" She asked in wonder. I shrugged.

"Family home, its been paid off fully and I moved back after my treatments." That explanation seemed to sate her curiosity. I wandered into the kitchen and heated up some leftovers from last night. After my food was done I grabbed it and sat on the couch and tried not to chuckle as Murayama tried, and failed, to understand how to change the source and turn the cable on.

After another few minutes and a second plate of picadio she finally surrendered the remote to me. I grabbed the cable remote and the tv remote and with hours of experience put on both the source and the cable at roughly the same time. Nicktoons was on and I sat back and enjoyed some mindless cartoons along with Murayama who hadn't any idea what these western cartoons were.

After a glorious four hours of pure cartoons I noticed a light snoring and a weight on my shoulder. A quick turn to find Murayama using my shoulder as a pillow, why she would want to sleep on a armored limb I have no clue. I checked the time and realized it was a quarter till midnight.

With a sigh, I gently pulled away and scooped up the younger girl in my arms and proceeded to carry her up the stairs like a parent carries their child. I laid her down in my older sister's bed and began to tuck her in, which didn't take long at all. I was about to leave when I notice her fidgeting and squirming around, it seems she's having a nightmare. Luckily, I knew of something always helps with nightmares.

I quickly walked to my younger brother's room and expertly moved around the sheer amount of trash in his room! Dear lord, I told him to clean this weeks ago and as per normal he didn't listen! Luckily, even in the piles of clothes and other crap I saw a single brown teddy bear.

"Mind if I borrow your teddy boyo?" I asked the empty room and after a moment I nodded and brought the teddy to the sweating teenager in my sister's bed. With deliberate sneakiness I slipped the artifact of my family in her arms and she instantly calmed down. She shifted the bear in her grip and relaxed into a more peaceful slumber. 'Works every time. I wonder…. **Observe**.'

 **Teddy bear.**

 **Name Teddy.**

 **Title: guardian to the troubled nights**

 **Bio: This small bundle of fluff and cloth had been created and lovingly cared for, for several years and as such it now helps those with a troubled mind in the sleeping world. As is its duty as a bear.**

I felt my eyes mist up at the description before wiping my eyes and retiring to my room for the night. I grabbed my own gray teddy bear and wondered what type of bio he would have. I **Observed** and this time I didn't wipe away the tears.

 **Teddy bear.**

 **Name: Teddy hott.**

 **Title: Eternal comrade.**

 **Bio: Given to a young child by his sister this bear has been through a lot in its seventeen years of life. Chewed, ripped up and spat out by several fanged beasts, yet his owner didn't leave and helped him come back from certain extinction. Even as its battered and slightly torn it still sits by for its own to tell him his secrets. He has never told a single other person these secrets and the bear responded in kind. It will forever stand by its owner until the end of time and beyond.**

I hugged my bear and slowly drifted to sleep, the side quest dinging complete and my dreams of a white castle began anew.

 **Pov flip, Murayama, Third person**

Blinking in discomfort at the morning light that drifted through the blinds on her face, she slowly stirred to consciousness. She yawned at the sleep and idly noted it was some of the best she's ever had. A flash of realization came to her in that instant as she recalled the events of last night, she had followed a boy to his house, watched several hours of cartoons with him and had some of the leftovers in his fridge. But the most noticeable to her paranoid mind was she fell asleep here. In a man's home.

'Did he do something to me?' That was her first thought and she took off the covers to see she was in the exact same clothes as she was in last night and that she knocked over a brown teddy bear. For some ungodly reason she felt bad and put it back on the bed, she smelt something coming from downstairs, a metal bat in her hands that she found in the room she slept in. It was awkward in her grip but she'll manage.

She crept down the creaking stairs with pained slowness and peeked out. There was her host making pancakes and off to the left was the pervert himself and a young blonde girl at his side. 'Did that pervert get a girlfriend? No way, I sooner believe hell froze over. Must be a adopted sister.' Her mind reasoned as the scent of the pancakes hit her full force. She was drooling, chocolate chip and was that pumpkin?!

"Finally!" The pervert yelled which caused her to backup a few stairs. "I haven't had your mom's famous chocolate pumpkin pancakes in years. They smell just like they used too dude!" She sighed in relief, he didn't notice her but that does raise the question. How long did these two know each other? Fairly long if he was allowed in Mores's home without question.

"Well, you won't be disappointed." Mores told the pervert as he plopped the absolutely massive pancake that covered the whole plate along with a entire bottle of maple syrup. The blonde girl also got the same and when she bit into it her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she wolfed it down with the occasional dollop of syrup.

"Wanna join or do you wanna stay by the stairs with my little league bat Murayama?" Mores said with a casual air, how he knew where she was she hadn't the foggiest clue. His back was turned to her for crying out loud! Exposed and with all eyes (save the chef's) on her she walked in the kitchen. Carrying the bat on her shoulder in a threatening manner in case the pervert got any funny ideas, but it seemed he was far more occupied in his pancake than her, which was strange since he never gave up a chance to oogle her.

"Sleep well?" Mores asked while flipping another pancake, the extremely pale skin that his face was a shocker this early in the morning. She saw flashes of his skin during practice, but she thought it was just the light making his skin so pale. She couldn't have been more wrong. Yet those red eyes of his never strayed from either her eyes or the pancakes.

Murayama nodded, last night was one of the best nights she's ever had. She hadn't felt this well rested in years. "Well that's good, hope your not allergic to pancakes, pumpkins or chocolate chips, cause that's breakfast." He said while flipping over the pancake, making sure it was nice and golden. She was about to refuse nicely, but a overly excited pervert leapt over and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You've gotta eat his pancakes. They're incredible!"

She glared at the pervert touching her and sung the bat to smack him off her, but a armored hand caught the bat before it made contact and and its twin uppercutted the pervert over the table and back into his seat. The perv shook off the dizziness and continued eating like he wasn't sent flying, while Murayama stared in shock at Mores's capabilities. 'Holy shit. He was sent flying, not to mention he caught the bat in mid swing. How much is he holding back during training?!' That was her thought process until the beautiful scent of pancake and warm syrup hit her full force.

When did he even have the time to- and he was back making another pancake, this one for himself most likely. Tentatively she cut into it with the plastic utensils and placed a piece into her mouth. Flavor unlike anything before blasted into existence and she couldn't help but moan in delight. She added some syrup to it and it made it even better, soon enough she was wolfing the tasteful pancake down with reckless abandon as was the other two who partook in this joyful food.

Mores joined the table with his own and a giant mound of them, when he made them she had no clue but she didn't care. "These are if your still hungry, so dig in." Mores finally said and began to eat his own food. Maybe he wasn't so bad afterall?

 **Pov restored!**

Now, this is perfect. I smiled widely in pride as they devoured the food I made, seemed like I followed the recipe perfectly. As I ate such a familiar food I can't help but remember the occasions when they were made. Early fall or late winter were the popular time these bad boys were made. Waking up instantly when the smell reached me was one of the greatest times of my life. 'I wonder if she was gonna make these after I came home that day?' I thought soberly and finished off my third pancake. The grief hit, but I bite it back and shoved it down into a dark place with the rest of my emotions that appear when I think about my past life.

'Heh. Not exactly a happy camper am I?' I thought to myself I didn't expect Bahamut to answer but he did.

{Well you do have a good reason but remember what's at stake today.} Bahamut comforted/reminded me. I threw away my plate and plastic utensils and thought back.

'Don't worry. I haven't forgotten my friend. I have a few ideas how to win our game, but some of it rides on the fact that I'm not a devil.' My partner hummed in agreement with the latter parts of my plan.

{That is a rather good plan of yours. But no plan survives contact with the enemy} Bahamut warned me as I slipped on my mask. I chuckled at the dragon.

'And that is why I have at least a dozen contingencies just in case.' I thought maliciously, a equally evil grin morphed into being and I began to chuckle sadistically. That chuckle soon turned into malicious laughter that resounded across the walls of my room, thank god I soundproof my room. Time to clip a Phenix's wings.

 **End note: ohh. What will happen next I wonder. Also I'm open to any and all ideas for skills, dungeons, weapons and anything else you can think of. comment if you have a skill or something you want my character to use and I may add it into my story. Until next time. One final thing, go check out A Game Worth Dying for if haven't already. That's my Beta tester's gamer story, it reads more like a OP self insert rather than a gamer story but hey. If you like my stuff you should take a look at his**


	7. Chapter 6

***Is seen binge playing on the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom hearts series at once.* Yes! Yes! Eat a dick Terranort! *Notices the audience. I pause the games.* This chapter is shorter than usual but it does have the council in action and a few ideas for what I might do later on. Enjoy, I love you all!**

 **Chapter 6. Fight! Fight! Peerage and Council Brawl!**

 **OmegaKenichi Note: Let it be known my greatest fear is being eaten alive and I had to edit this horror show. So, yeah, enjoy!**

 **Ragnorak note: No spoilers!**

After laughing maniacally for several minutes straight, I calmed myself to mere chuckles and left my room. Walking down my steps, I heard light chatter and investigated. To my sweet surprise, Murayama and Asia had hit it off and were chatting it up. 'Apparently cannon is most definitely still intact.' I smiled lightly at this small friendship forming. Neither of them noticed me coming down, I had lived in this house long enough to know how to avoid the creaking steps, and being a complete introvert I had plenty of practice blending into the wall or crowds.

Issie however noticed me on the living room couch as he tried, and failed, in playing Bioshock 2. Oh yeah, I cranked it up to the highest difficulty last weekend. I guess I must be a rare breed of Gamer, because instead of making games boring I find them better than ever. Also helps that I can guess where every collectible is. God do I love my INT stat. It may not work often but when it does, splicers beware. Issei groaned in defeat as Delta was shot by a mad big daddy, one without a little sister no less.

"You suck at this game, dude," I told him bluntly as he tossed his remote at me. I grabbed the familiar Xbox controller and went to work. A few moments later I found the daddy he was harassing.

"Well, why don't you attack him while he's weak?" Murayama asked me, leaning over the wooden rails in the kitchen to get a better look. Asia just sat on one of the chairs near me and Issei. "Because that's a waste of EVE and ammo. A fact this moron forgot." One storm cloud over Issie and me stalking the wounded daddy. Luckily, the spider splicers still had headshot damage, or how I call it, harpoon-itis. The big lumbering alpha bubbles found a vent and banged on it, I waited a few more seconds and a little sister crawled out.

"What's wrong with that little girl?" Asia asked me. I explained Adam and how the little sister were used to create Adam. Needless to say both girls were shocked, stunned and disgusted at whoever made them like this. I zapped the daddy and charged with my drill. Issei barely got this fool down to a third of his health, better for me. Luckily, this breed of daddy didn't have a gun, but used a drill like mine to charge. That's what it tried to do at least, but I spammed the tried and true combo of zap and smack! Soon the big lard fell over with a dying gurgle, the little sister was in tears before I adopted her and went around for 'angels'. More questions with more answers and by the time I had finished and was bringing the youngin to a vent.

As always I had a choice to save or harvest, as per the norm I saved the youngin and received my Adam and a healed little girl. As I was about to give the controller back to Issei I heard the familiar screech that made everyone jump.

"The fuck was that?!" Murayama shouted.

"Big sister is coming." Issie and I explained cryptically. That made her glare at us and nearly demanded a explanation, if the big sister didn't once again screech, shutting her up and making her just as jumpy as before. I, however, was prepared and grabbed all the medkits I could scavenge, which was about three, before the third and final screech. I made Delta crouch and peeked around cover, until the target came in sight. Lanky and skinny, yet was armored to the utmost highest degree and had a giant needle sticking out of her wrist. Oppressive red light shone behind her diving helmet as I tried to stealth behind the chick.

That went as well as I thought it would, with her freaking out and pouncing on Delta, stealing over a quarter of my HP. I pelted her with gatling AP shots, whittling her health down. Switch to shotgun and I was both zapping her and filling her with flaming buckshot. Her HP was at the halfway mark before she cartwheeled back and tossed fire at me! I used telekinesis to pick one up, but got smacked with the second one. I was surprised to feel actual heat from it, but I shook off the strange sensation and zapped her once more. Drill rush to face!

It dented her HP a tad more and reduced it to the high thirties. She pounced again and I dodged, but it was the way I dodged that baffled me. Delta had done the equivalent of rolling away, even though rolling was never a feature in this game. The hell is going on?!

My mana began to drop rapidly as my vision clouded. I tried to blink it away, but instead it got worse. Then, it cleared up instantly, but I felt off. Heavier, bulkier. I looked to my left to ask Issei, but to my surprise it was a far more detailed view of Rapture, and to my front was the big sister circling me-wait a minute. Me?! I quickly looked back and my jaw dropped. It was all of us on the couch, with my body playing automatically and responding as so. What in fuc-

"Who are you?" A gruff voice ran through my skull and gave me a splitting headache. Wait, I looked down and saw that my hands were clad in not my usual armor, but a diving suit with the delta symbol on one of them.

"I'm in your body?" I asked the voice, which I assume is Delta, no response. The beast that used to be so sweet and innocent launched herself at me, I ducked out of the way before she could take my, no, _Delta's_ head off. Why am I here?!

'Stats.' I called out to my Gamer powers, but they didn't answer. Instead a simple quest alert invaded my vision.

 **Side Quest:Punishment of daddy  
Kill the Big sister [ ]**

 **You have discovered a portal to a virtual dimension! This only happens when the Gamer plays a game or other form of media that has a personal meaning to them. They must beat the boss to leave this zone, while also using only the powers and items given by the game itself. Fail and they both die. You and the body your borrowing.**

 **Rewards: Summon Delta. Room in castle. Summon Eleanor.**

 **Failure: Eternal imprisonment and death of Delta and Eleanor**

Oh hell no! I ain't gonna let that happen! I tried to zap the bitch, but instead I used levitation to smack her with a box. It worked as well as I thought it would, code for not at all!

I dodged under her needle and refused to let that thing touch me. I had much better luck firing up the drill and I managed to spin it fast enough to deal damage. Instead of dodging I grabbed the needled and trapped it under delta's armpit. The Sister struggled to get out, but I smiled crookedly. Big daddies aren't known for their strength and their weight for nothing. 'Eat this!' I shouted mentally and reved the drill and jabbed it under her arm and began working deeper into her armor. She was screaming in agony as she desperately tried to to escape from me. I think I was close to hitting something important when the drill stopped spinning completely.

'Huh, so it does have fuel. Shit!' I surmised as she escaped during my moment of panic. Stabbing my chest with that vicious needle of hers, I spat up blood, but that only impeded my vision. I tried to raise my arms to block her attacks, but something heavy smashed into Delta's stomach and sent me flying. I skidded on the floor, I could at least see the sparks through my bloody spittle.

She jumped on me and tried to stab my face through the glass portion of Delta's mask. I raised my hand to block, but I just got a new hole in Delta's hand. I gritted my teeth and let out a roar that sounded like a pot of whales, and smashed my drill into her helmet repeatedly. It may not have fuel but I can still use it to bludgeon her. My drill smacked at her helmet with a resounding thud of metal, until she stumbled from my last blow to her mask.

I slid Delta's hand out of the needle and pushed her off me. Fr good measure I used levitation to throw a fallen pillar(I think it's a pillar anyway) and sent her far away from me. . . Us? Same difference! I smashed my own glass visor, so I can see better and what do I see, but a fuel canister and Delta's shotgun within arm's reach.

"Of course!" I tried to say but it came off as more whale moaning. I 'quickly' grabbed the items, refueled my drill and loaded the shotgun and swapped out the ammo for normal shells. So, I can zap this bitch and because I have no idea how to change powers!

"C'mon! I'm right here prick!" Is what I tried to say, but whale moans. She got the message regardless and chucked fireballs at me. I dodged under the first one and telekinetically grabbed the second one and launched it back. She screamed from the flames but she had bigger problems, such as Delta's shotgun pellets were sent in her skull.

Electricity arched from the pellets that made contact and stunned her. I tossed away the gun and revved up the drill that saved my ass in the past. Let's see if it works now.

'Delta! Giga! Drill! Break!' I mentally screamed like a certain spiral warrior and rushed her! The drill that pierced the ocean drilled through her helmet and the soft skull underneath. She went slack on my, Delta's, drill. A small soul popped out of her corpse and I had the choice, but instead of saving and reaping. I had cure, or harvest. I clicked cure, since she's still a little sister and doesn't deserve being harvested.

However, my body didn't do anything against its will. I was surprised and I just realized something, I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do. So I tried to grab the soul but that gave me a warning that would change my choice to cure her. So instead I gave the small soul a gentle combing of the metal hands of Delta. I felt something click and the soul turned into a small little girl, barely six and she was crying. Brown hair that was barely to her shoulders and big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't wanna be mean, but I was so scared and I.I.I-" The little girl, who I guessed was how the little sister was before she went mad, cried hysterically. There was snot and tears everywhere, I smiled softly and scooped the little six year old into a comforting hug.

"Your, _Sniff_ , not mad at me? Why? I was mean and bad." She was confused beyond belief. I simply held her closer to me.

"Because you didn't do anything bad. You were scared and reacted, everyone gets scared." I said and actually said this, not in Delta's voice either but my own. The little six year old with snot and runny eyes simply stared up at me in confusion of a child.

"But, I hurt you really badly mister-" She tried to say but I simply cut her off with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about you. You've been through much, haven't you, youngin?" I asked her softly. She simply nodded and starting crying again and buried her face in my chest, I pat her back and simply told her it's okay now. It took a few minutes but I heard a light sniffling and noticed she was staring up with me, big blue doe eyes of a child like herself.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked me. I simply smiled down at her and shifted the way I was sitting so she could sit on my lap.

"Well, I used to be a big brother and I was very good at it." I told her and she gave me a look of wonder, and it was then we both realized I said used to and was.

"Used to be?" She asked me. I gave her small sad smile.

"Yes, there was an accident and after that I could no longer be a big brother anymore." My voice cracked ever so slightly after finishing that statement. She noticed this and gave me a very warm hug.

"It's okay mister. I lost my family too." She told me, I hugged back and there we sat for who knows how long, could've been five minutes or perhaps five hours.

"There so cute Father." A very familiar voice said from behind us. I took a glance back and there was Eleanor and Delta not to far back. Delta looked like he was trying not to laugh, while Eleanor looked like she was gonna pop from who knows what. I also noticed she was wearing her whole Big Sister garb, the white one, just without the helmet.

"Yeah, yeah," I told her with a roll of my eyes. My two favorite bioshock characters chuckled at my reaction. A door was behind the duo and to that I sighed inwardly. "Hmm. Seems like this is my cue to leave." I murmured under my breath, but the little angel heard me and started to get upset.

"You can't leave yet. I don't wanna be alone again!" She all but wailed and held onto my leg, to that I smiled and scooped her up in my arms as I walked to the door.

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore. Not only are these two people, I know, are awesome and will take care of you. Besides, something tells me we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the very near future." I told the little girl as she was still on the brink of tears.

"Pinkie Promise?" She asked me in a quivering voice, her pinkie outstretched. I simply smiled and outstretched my own and went through the motions.

"The most sacred of promises. As such they are unbreakable, it would be really crappy of me if I just left my new little sister here."

That caught her attention. "Well, we are fresh out of family to call our own. So, why not? Unless you don't wan-" I didn't even get a chance to finish before she managed to jump and hug my neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She told me and to that I just sighed with a small smile and made sure she didn't fall.

As I handed her to Eleanor I realized something. "I just remembered. We didn't introduce ourselves did we?"

She also got the same look of realization and quickly went to fix that. "My name is Lily, what's yours?" I was about to say Mores but then I had a thought. She's had a shit life so far and I can't exactly lie to the poor thing.

"Well, nice to meet you Lily, I'm Spencer. See you soon youngin." I told her and rubbed her hair, she giggled and nodded in childlike innocence.

"Alright, Big brother." To that I smiled, perhaps the biggest I have in a while and gave her a thumbs up. I walked through the door and I was back on the couch, with two sets of screens in front of me. One for myself and one for the actual game.

 **Quest complete.**

 **Rewards: a new occupant(s) has been moved into your castle. Summon Delta, Summon Eleanor, and two new rooms.**

And the other screen for the Xbox had this to say about a new title I earned. It was called Big brother and it seemed like it increased the amount of ADAM I get from the little sister care packages and also that the ones I hadn't already cured would respond if I hit the vents.

"Yeesh that big sister was freaky." Murayama said, backing away from the game. To that I sighed and turned off the Xbox.

"It's not for everyone, but there is a certain beauty to it." I told her sagely. I stood up and stretched my limbs, they were really stiff but not without good reason. I can't believe I went into one of my favorite video games. Will that happen if I play Asura's wrath? Or god forbid, Dark souls. A shiver went up my spine as I thought about it.

'Nope. Nope. Nope. Not thinking about it, not at all. I like living. I like it a lot.' I kept this mantra up for about a few seconds(minutes?) and was only brought out by the doorbell. Oh thank god, a distraction. I opened my door to see Rias and Sona, with their respective peerages in tow. Kiba looked at the ground, seems like he realized he shouldn't have snapped at the person who could level his school.

"Ah, Mrs. Sitri. Rias. What are you doing here at this time of day?" I asked. Though truth be told I haven't the slightest clue what time it was.

{You really need to stop spacing out partner.} Bahamut reminded me and I agreed with the dragon. Though it is hard to do so without thinking about what's right in front of me. Well, I suppose that's not such a bad thing with all these very large valleys-

 _Smack!_ And there goes my skill. Thank god for that. "We came to bring you to the underworld." Sona informed me, even pushing in her glasses as to look sophisticated. Oh yeah, Riser fight. Almost forgot about that, well, almost.

"Well then… When shall we be leaving then?" I asked, a sadistic grin bloomed under my mask. Though they were none the wiser. Rias nodded and said.

"As soon as we find Asia and Issei. Have you've seen them? They weren't at his home and since your so close to him-" It was at this moment that Issei and Asia had somehow tripped on the wood floor, simultaneously might I add, and Asia had ended up riding Issie, thankfully they were fully clothed, though that didn't stop the two from blushing like idiots.

"Aww, seems are little kohai were getting to know each other more intimately. Are we interrupting something?" Akeno teased. The two stood up so straight I was worried they would crack something from the sudden shift. Redder than blood they shook their heads. I honestly thought there was steam coming out of their ears.

"That's enough Akeno." Rias sighed at her queen. That made Akeno fake pout and the two in question slacken a little in relief. I rolled my eyes at their antics though Bahamut couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey. Murayama, I'm heading out, if you wanna leave please lock the door on your way. If you wanna stay then be wary of the dark souls games. They will kick your ass." I told her from the door. She simply nodded and put on netflix. I closed my door and when I turned around they were staring at me in shock.

"What? Is there some pancake on my mask?" I asked them, they all shook their heads. I shrugged and Sona snapped out of it.

"Well, we should be going." I nodded at her suggestion.

Sona and Rias, once she shook herself back to sanity, summoned a magic circle that covered all of us. I took out my phone and snapped a photo of it, meh, I could need it later. Since I don't think I can create a skill for magic circles.

The next thing I knew I was in the occult research club, I quickly connected the dots. With a yawn I brought out my summons and went over my plan to grind them into dust.

Pov flip! Third person narration!

"Hello all of devil kind! I am your immaculate host Jaclyn Rose! Can I get an applause?" The crowd roared in excitement as the narrator appeared on the screen. She wore a far too thin leather suit that covered practically nothing. Her giant E cup boobs were barely in their leather prision; One erratic movement and she'll end up flashing the audience, again. With strong european and caucasian features she was quite the beauty. Emerald eyes that scanned the audience and the stage itself for their applause.

"Today you lovelies have a special treat, even though its not official, we have a rating game between the ever beautiful Riser Phenix and company."

Riser's face appeared on the jumbotron as did the faces of his peerage, their were many males with nosebleeds that day. Issie and Saji were just the most noticeable. Rias and Sona facepalmed at their pawns actions but didn't do anything to correct them. "And a reaper in the flesh people! He calls himself Mores M. Operandi. His Peerage is a freaky sorts too. The stakes are as followed. If Riser wins, which we all know he will, that little reaper will serve his family for the rest of his life. If, by some miracle that reaper wins, he will be able to dissolve the union between Gremory and Phenix and supplied with a crate full of the rare Phenix tears every month until the rest of their lives. But we all know that little ghoul won't win, am I right?!." At that the crowd went berserk with excitement, this confused the newer and even some of the older members of Rias's peerage.

"Why is that so special?" Issei asked his master. Rias took a moment to find a way to word it as Mores' face was plastered on several jumbotrons, as were his council which caused some in the crowd to look in disgust and whisper about common decency, and how they wouldn't last a minute.

"Well, before they went into hiding the Reapers were one of the most influential supernatural race in the world. However, due to their status as bringers of death. Some people from all factions thought if they could kill them they would conquer death. So they hunted children in a effort to prove they were stronger than death. After a few months the reapers went into hiding, though the current Grim Reaper at the time was said to have executed not only all of them but several heads of the factions involved. Several of which were gods."

Rias told them, as she suspected they were shocked and horrified. Kiba was disgusted at the fact they hunted children in some vain attempt to conquer death, too many similarities to his own past for his liking.

"So, are you gonna keep babbling or are we gonna fight?" Mores told the whole of devil kind, right into one of their cameras. This caused them all to still in shock as he literally gave all of hell the finger. Jaclyn was speechless but coughed and went with it.

"My, aren't you enthusiastic to die." She told him, he simply shrugged.

"More like i'm tired of your bullshit and so are my friends." The camera panned up to show his assortment of monsters glaring at the screen and with Cerberus there it certainly gave weight to his power.

"Well, we're waiting for the rest-" She began but the Gamer simply laughed in her face.

"They'll be here when the game is in my favor and it shall be. But, you won't see what I'm planning. As I bet at least one of you out there are gonna relay my plans to Riser and his group of brainless hoes." Before anyone could stop him he crushed the camera and destroyed the others. Nothing but static for his side of the field.

Silence, before roars of anger and bloodlust filled the arena. The audience was pissed such a lower life form would dare ruin their entertainment. The announcer coughed and the crowd stilled. "Now, let the game begin!"

Riser sat with his feet rested on the principal's desk. His peerage in a straight line, ready to be ordered around. His queen and bishop were next to him, not to leave his side.

"You hear the crowd ladies. Riser want you all to do a pincer attack from three different directions on his territory. Mira, Shuriya, Burnet, Marion, Ni, Li, Ile and Nel." The pawns straighten up at the sound of their master's voice. "Riser requires you to be the first wave and the ones to charge in head first. With your combined strength you should easily overpower that reaper and his beasts, You are to promote to either knight or rook, gotta let him have a chance at victory. If you believe you are losing only then you are allowed to promote to queen."

The pawn squad nodded in unison. He turned his attention to the rooks and knights. "Isabela and xuelan. You are to flank him from the left and destroy any opposition in your way. Siris and lastly Karlamine. Riser need you two to attack from behind and to quickly destroy them. Is Riser understood?!" He shouted at them. The four clicked their heels together and saluted him. "It shall be done Master Riser." They said once more in unison. He nodded and told them to get to it. His remaining bishop asked what she could do. He simply told her to stay with him.

"Did you hear that?" A familiar big sister asked her master from the stands.

"Loud and clearly, continue to report if anything seems out of whack. Also, if any nobles approach you. Skin them alive." Mores told her through the link and received a affirmative. The creatures nodded and disappeared into the tree line, even Wraith had his orders as did Mores. He hopped out the window and went to work.

The aforenamed pawn squad began to encroach on enemy territory and just like their baby daddy told them they promoted to knight and rook level of strength. The pawn squad weren't paying attention to their surroundings and were cockily approaching their doom.

"This is too easy. Hey Burnet? Do you think we'll get a reward if we beat them all ourselves?" Marion asked her friend. The other french maid simply nodded happily. The two crazy chainsaw wielding psychopaths took up the front as they were one of their strongest. The two cat girls were on rear guard, even though they weren't guarding diddly. The other two were in the middle, since they were the weakest overall.

 **[BGM play 'Nobody will save you now' by Aviators]**

"Hey lle. Do you think that reaper guy bleeds, I wonder if my chainsaw can break through his armor. Oh, what am I saying." Nel shook off her doubt as her twin did cartwheels next to her. It happened in less than a second, blood sprayed everywhere. Painting the forest canopy red. Lle coughed up blood and several pieces of her organs, the reason? A pitch black scythe had impaled itself in her stomach, her twin looked on in horror as her twin slowly began to bleed out.

"Nel. Help me! Please help me!" She begged her twin, but before she could the scythe had rotated so its blade was pointing up and with a tug Nel was sliced in two. Her corpse slinking to the ground, split open like some twisted experiment. The Gamer simply smelled the blood of his victim, as if it smelt good.

" _Smells nice. Wish to join her, little girl?"_ The murder asked, the twin lept in pure rage as she instantly promoted to queen and swung her chainsaw to behead the bastard. She chopped him in two but he pulled himself together and mocked her for trying she lunged for him again.

But in reality he was but an illusion and what she had actually attacked was her precious twin, immediately eliminated and the illusioned betrayer attacked her fellows, believing them to be the Gamer. When in reality he sat in the tree line above them, observing the whole scuffle as his knights and keeper got into position, merely bidding time.

"Nel! What is wrong with you?! You just eliminated your own sister!" Shuriya yelled at the illusioned girl. Who only heard the twisted words of his spell. The young woman misjudged her step and was smacked with the ripping maws of the chainsaw. Eliminated easily enough. The rest of the girls manage to subdue her but couldn't break the illusion over her, though that was by far their worst problem as the Gamer gave his men the signal.

The cursed knights fell from above and impaled three pawns on impact, the two maids and the illusioned twin. The cat girls were about to fight but they were eliminated instantly by the dexterous assassin Keeper of the damned. His blades would've disemboweled and decapitated them, if they weren't pulled from the game. Mira, the only surviving pawn instantly promoted to queen and attacked them, but a cursed knight however smacked her so hard she was sent flying into a tree. She coughed up blood upon impact; the only reason she wasn't pulled was because of her promotion, but even then she was fading.

"H-how did you-" She was about to ask how they were defeated so easily, but two bone wings descended from above and landed in front of her. His blood red eyes stared into her own brown and he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, making sure to squeeze if she looked away.

"Because, I, unlike you, always plan and train to keep myself the alpha predator. Your master and your comrades grew arrogant and were slaughtered. Now," he began to apply pressure upon her adam's apple. She gasped for breath and tried to escape, but he was death after all.

 _Crack!_ And death leaves no survivors. She disappeared after he broke her neck The audience was stunned into silence, and entire set of pawns, destroyed methodically and purposefully.

"Ris-Riser's pawns have been eliminated. All eight of them within the span of a few minutes.." The narrator told everyone. Shock evident from the feat itself and how it was done, no explosions, no drama, just a massacre.

Riser stood up straight, eyes wide and shock palpable. His servants were shaking at the idea. Riser phoned his surviving servants. "They just wiped out all our pawns, be careful and stay on guard! Look at everything, do you copy!?" They answered, but everyone heard it, his fear was evident and how he would look periodically at his sister only reinforced his paranoia. They underestimated the reaper, they're paying for it.

The rooks looked at each other in concern. "Should we keep with the original plan?" Isabella asked her fellow, Xuelan looked hesitant but she nodded.

"Riser needs reassuring that we're gonna win. We are gonna show this to him." They nod in determination as they cautiously approached the enemy territory, unaware of hidden eyes watching their every step. It floated over the fallen sticks and twigs still left from the defenders shaking the trees. It gave the two a nod and they slammed their boots on the fallen twigs. Drawing the attention of the two girls.

"I think they're over there." Isabella told her fellow rook as they approached the trap. The hidden assassin stared down at its target.

'Mask one. Like master told me, kill her.' The inner voice of the Cthulhu-esque monstrosity resounded. Like lighting it struck, it's arm wrapped around it's target before it teleported back to its hiding hole.

"Isabella!" Xulan called out to her friend. The only response was her screams in pain as the Wraith devoured her whole, making sure to get every scrap of flesh but avoiding the main arteries and organs, making her technically able to survive. The second he finished with her she was eliminated and the Wraith was so close to his needed mass. It eyed the survivor with the lust of food as it drooled over her flesh and what it shall accomplish.

Xulan looked around frantically after she heard Isabella being eaten. "Isabella! If your still here, say something!" Silence as the devourer licked it's claws to get ever closer to its desired goal. The defenders took this as their cue and appeared out of the forest. Clanging their tower shields in order to draw her attention, and it worked wonders as she glared at them with a fury of unparalleled capacity.

She charged in with flaming fists and beat against the twin tower shields. The defenders didn't give an inch of ground as they drew their own blades. Waiting for the perfect slip-up. They pretended to buckle under her fiery kicks and took a step back as if they were barely holding. She took the bait and wound up a strong blow that would've made them actually shutter under the force. In that moment, she left herself completely open and their blades used her as a sheathe, cutting through muscle, bone and out to the other side. Elimination was quick as it was clean. Another set down, six to go.

"Riser's rooks have been defeated," the announcer whispered as the creatures slinked back into the shadows and regrouped with the others who completed their task. Riser was freaking out and was pacing around the office. Smoke billowed from under him as his bishops and queen tried to calm him down.

"We can't beat them, not split up at least." Riser murmured under his breath and phoned his surviving pieces. "Mission aborted! Mission aborted! Return to me now, before they find you!" Riser screamed through the magic seal. Mores' little spy only smirked as she watched the chaos unfold.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered into her earpiece. Mores nodded.

Riser's knights were running back to the main campus, emotions running wild as fear propelled them forward, but predator's were waiting to cut them off. Cerberus bursted out of the ruined school gym and glared down at its measly prey. They turned and tried to take the alternate route but no matter how fast they ran the three headed guard dog of hades was right behind them. Tired of the chase, it leaped and slammed one of its paw on the lacking knight. Before she could even scream one of the heads had slammed its jaw shut on her own head. Leaving Karmaline left, she was about to avenge her comrade when a rush of hellfire roared into existence and surrounded her.

Even though she was a servant of the phoenix clan fire still hurt her and these flames would incinerate her if she wasn't careful. However what she failed to notice was there was a rider on the guard dog. The remains leapt over the flames, its lack of skin and muscle made it light enough to jump over the grand canyon if it wanted.

Karmaline's instincts screamed at her to block and when she brought her sword to block she was horrified to see a grotesque skeletal abomination, mere inches from her face as she smelt the rot off it and its cold dead eyes as they shifted unattached to its skull. A rapier mere inches from stabbing her. She lifted her sword to fling the demon into the fire but was shocked when it did so, leaving her quite exposed, It flung its jade rapier and it sung as it soared through the air. She managed to block, but she was eliminated anyway. How? Well, it was simple, in her haste to block she left her hands, specifically her fingers, unguarded and the blade had made a small cut across her fingers. So why was that so dangerous, you may ask? Well, it was because that rapier was used by an archangel and as such.

"A holy sword!" Jaclyn screamed fearfully as the blade was collected by its current wielder. The remains looked to a camera spell circle and made a motion towards the audience. A threat, plain and obvious. It frightened them all, even those the Gamer considers friends as they stared at the holy blade that was once in the hands of a crusader. Kiba was livid, he knasshed his teeth as the remains waved it around in a threatening manner, before sheathing it and moving to regroup with Cerberus and the others.

"Eleanor, what's the situation look like?" Mores whispered into his earpiece, the one completely hidden behind his mask, as he regrouped with his whole council.

"Riser is losing it. He's freaking out. A perfect time to strike. How are you gonna beat his regenerative powers? They are stronger than anything I've ever encountered in Rapture." Eleanor asked Mores to which he laughed madly. To those watching it unnerved them all the more and some of them even began to quake in terror.

"Just watch. Somethings are better done than explained." He told the sane big sister and turned to his comrades. "Now, final plan, draw them out into the open. But, try and leave at least three for me and the others when they get here." Course Mores didn't say this with words but with hand signals. They nodded and sprinted towards the school, Mores smiled maliciously and went to his position.

Riser was worried. No, he was freaking out! All of his offensive pieces were systematically wiped out and destroyed in the span of half an hour. "What are we gonna do, my king?" Yubella asked; the legendary bomb queen was shaking in her boots. Ravel was rocking back and forth, her mind barely hanging on from the stress of the situation they were in. The other bishop was trying to keep them calm, but was failing horribly. That was when they heard the ground quake under them. They dared to look outside and their fear merely amplified as the monsters of death was charging towards them at breakneck speeds.

In their paranoid minds that can only mean one thing. Exterminate the survivors. Riser and his queen sprung into action when Cerberus rammed into the building. Riser grabbed his sister, while Yubella grabbed Mihae. The defenders slammed their shields in the building in near perfect sync with Cerberus. The building won't last long. They sprinted out the door as the assassins climbed up the building to intercept them. The remains of the Phenix peerage ran through a large hallway that led to an exit. Shame that it was full of windows.

The glass shattered under the multiple assassins bodies. Riser shot a blast of hellfire at them, but the keeper blocked it and managed to divert it into the floor, causing even more structural damage. The building began to collapse, but they still sprinted for the window to presumed safety. The remains used his light weight to catch up to try and stab them. Riser saw this coming and sent flames that swept the ground behind him. Surprised the remains stumbled and tripped over the flames, but it wasn't done as it hurled its blade at Riser's chest.

Shifting his body to the left he was able to divert it to his shoulder, yet the pain was excruciating. The holy blade melted through his flesh but wouldn't go further thanks to his magnificent healing ability. He held in his screams of agony as he ripped the blade out of his shoulder and tossed it into the wall. The remains was Naruto running across the wall itself in order to catch up to them. It grabbed its embedded blade and shifted its focus on the small little girl who watched with terror filled eyes as the beast began to target her. The remains launched off the wall and planned to stab the little girl through the skull.

Riser saw this and used his own body to protect his sister. The remains used the two walls and ceiling as launch pads to attack, and it was filling Riser with many holes, so many in fact his healing factor began to falter, sensing the weakness the remains used one last launch to impale the Phenix's heart on its blade, but Yubella had other ideas. She hurled the strongest bomb she could under the circumstances at the attacker, it did the trick as the remains was embedded in the nearest wall. The keeper gave up to take care of its fellow. Riser and his Peerage thought themselves safe, but the tentacle demon of Evolve teleported over its fellows. Over the flaming floorboards and used the ceiling to climb and crawled at a frightening pace nearly matching them and catching up. But, by this time they were already by the window and they jumped through it. All looked to be fine, but the Wraith had one last teleport and clamped its jaw on Mihae's thigh and used its claw to rip her away from Yubella.

"Mihae!" Yubella cried out as the demon dragged the screaming girl inside and feasted on her. Her screams gurgled over and she was said to have been eliminated. Enraged both Yubella and Riser charged their attacks to annihilate the demon of Evolve.

However, the building was starting to fall over, but the troops of death weren't done yet. The cursed knights were on top of the building and jumped off when they saw the angered forms of three devils. The devils looked up to see three humanoid shapes coming down with their swords drawn. The devils were able to dodge the first one, but the second and third hit their marks. One being Riser's spine and the other Ravel's leg. Yubella flew down to help get the beasts off them when they heard a roar of a true beast.

The creature they had fought was far, far larger than before. Large enough to make some drake's envious. Its razor sharp claws still glistened with the blood of its latest victim as it's soulless, beady, black eyes narrowed in on them. Intelligence gleaned in those eyes, intelligence that surpassed them all, but still the fires of hunger were alight.

Asia was dumbfounded. That was her guardian angel? It was so much bigger than a few minutes ago. That and he looked so much scarier now, yet he still held that visage of a guardian.

Back to the action, the Wraith held back on striking them for pulling its allies out of the collapsing building. When the building finally fell; a plume of dust settled around the area as the three devils huffed, exhausted and barely able to see. Though the dust settled and none of the creatures were in sight, only the master on a nearby hill. Riding a horse that seemed far too ethereal to be anything alive. He was alone, but not for long.

 **[BGM swap! 'Clattanoia'; Overlord OP]**

" **Call to arms!** " Mores bellowed as a ghostly war banner appeared in his hands and he plunged it deep into the earth. The very fabric of reality trembled under this act as spirits of another world began to form into the physical plane. Mores himself underwent a transformation. His robe billowed outward as he grew to a staggering eight feet. His armor morphing to a far more dense and protective state, the robe now cape billowed as darkness acted like wind blowing it back. His mask was no longer a mask but a crown, a crown that morphed to show his face, except only there was darkness with two blazing red slits for eyes. The Witch King walks the earth again, and what's a king without servants?

The gallop of horses echoed across the empty battlefield as three figures rode up behind the Witch King reborn. The first one was the old king of Mark, Helm Hammerhand. The second was Suladan of a bygone age.

Finally, perhaps the most intimidating of them all. Of a height similar to the Witch King, rode in a ringwraith that was feared as he was renowned. Wearing no robe, but merely black armor that jutted out like mountains on his shoulders and arms. The back part of his armor stretching out to give the illusion of a cape. Its mask was a malefic hybrid of a spartan helmet with two devil horns, spiraled devil horns the size of a small child, sticking out of the back of his head. A darkened mace that radiated malignant intent as even the devils shiver from the pulsing darkness of that weapon. Khamul, the Black Easterling, second of the nazgul.

The Witch King acknowledged his forces and stared down at the devils with what can only be described as disappointment. It drew its blade, then brought it down. The Nazgul scream their horrid scream and they rode down to finish them off. The devils were petrified by fear, though Riser smacked himself out of it and shot off beams of flames to burn them to ash.

The Riders of Mordor took the flames head on. Riser smirked for the first time in a while, but it was wiped off as they rode through their mortal weakness without a single mark. He kept it up as did Yubella with her bombs, even little Ravel joined in the hopeless last stand. The Nazgul ground their teeth from the searing flames, but kept on their targets regardless. Suldan leapt off his horse, as did the King. Yubella barely had the time to scream before she was stabbed through the skull and heart, the Witch King stole the healing tears before she could use them. Eliminated.

Riser roared and created a flaming vortex with himself and Ravel at the base. A effort to create a barrier to hold them back, and it worked, for now. "We're gonna lose. We're gonna lose! Riser is gonna lose!" Riser smashed the ground beneath him, Ravel tried to keep him from creating an entrance, but he already did. A small hole, barely the size to fit a bug, yet it created a shadow in. The Witch King melted into the shadow and rose from darkness. The demon chuckled darkly as he sucker punched Riser.

Nose broken, yet regenerated Riser snapped and attempted to wail on the King. Unfortunately for him, this Witch king was far adept at dodging and deflecting than his predecessor. Dodge, weave, counterpunch, deflect. That's how their battle went, all of it being televised live as the two kings, only one of which was legitimate, battled each other. The Witch King had the upper hand in mobility and that was all he needed. Each blow he did on Riser caused the vortex to falter ever so slightly, revealing the Nazgul circling the base of the faltering shield. Ravel backed away from the immediate edge, just in case.

Ravel watched in astonishment as her brother, lorded as unbeatable in single combat, got his ass handed to him. His healing factor kept the damage to zero, but it was rather pointless when he couldn't land a hit on his opponent. The King was toying with him, enjoying the sense of power he held over his enemy and didn't let go. Ravel had enough, so in her recklessness she tried to tackle the Witch King. 'If I can pin him down, Riser can beat him. My power may not be as strong as his, but it still makes me invulnerable to any attacks to me.' She thought as she tackled the Witch King.

Except, the Witch King allowed this to happen and, using her own momentum against her, he kicked up and slammed his back into one of the weakest sections of the tornado. Ravel gasped as she felt something go through her stomach, when the King moved away she saw the sword of one of the Nazgul through her.

Riser snapped and bull rushed the Witch King but the fool forgot to keep the vortex up. It fell and the remaining three Riders all stabbed him through the vital areas and brought him down and held him there. The Nazgul that had stabbed ravel, which was Suldan, ripped the blade out of her. The physical wound healed, but Ravel screamed in agony as the poison worked its way through her body, mind and soul.

"What did you bastards do!" Riser demanded hotly. The Witch king merely stepped over to him and looked down.

" _ **Oh? The little birdie can talk? How amusing."**_ The creature spoke in low gravley voice that paradoxically made his ears ring from the frequency. Ravel continued to scream as she began to pale and hyperventilate. " _ **Our swords are coated in a very delightful poison. A poison that destroys the spirit, mind, and body. The same poison is coursing through you, but that pesky healing factor stops the poison dead. Your sister, however..."**_ The Witch King merely gestured to the little girl as veins began to make themselves visible and turn into a unearthly white. " _ **..Her healing factor is far less powerful and so the poison goes through uninhibited. Attacking the mind and soul, which in turn affect the body. If the poison runs its course, she will become one of the faceless."**_ The Witch king continued. Ravel's condition worsening at a rapid rate. Her eyes clouding and breathing becoming shorter and less frequent. Riser was on the edge of tears as his sister was dying in front of him, mere feet away and he couldn't do anything to stop it

" _ **However. I can remove the poison if I so choose. Though this cost won't come free, you must forfeit this match. Do so and I shall extract the poison, choose not to and not only does your sister die. She will forever serve me as a husk of her former self. I would think fast Phenix. Time's about to run out."**_ The Witch King told Riser pointedly as a new horse rode in from the edge of the horizon; at the same time Ravel was turning ethereal, like the many nazgul around her. A mask formed in the Witch King's hand, the same type of mask he wore before becoming the Witch King. Except this one seemed alive and as he began to place it on her, tentacles of darkness wrapped themselves around her skull and brought her closer to it. Ravel took what might be her last breath as a living being with will but-

"WAIT!" Riser cried out. "I Forfeit! I give up! You win!"

The Witch king didn't do anything for a moment, but he kept his word and crushed the mask into dust. The tentacles disappeared into ash and Ravel's color instantly returned to normal.

The Nazgul brought their swords out of Riser and the elder sibling cradled his sister. Happy she still lives. "I-I don't believe it folks. Riser Phenix, previously undefeated for over seventeen rating games, has given up. The match goes to the Reaper!" Jaclyn shouted in sheer excitement. Never before had she seen such an utter domination of a team battle involving a phenix member and never had she imagined they would lose.

Nobody moved for a singular moment, before Asia began to clap for her friend's victory. Issie followed, whooping loudly in support as the rest of his peerage followed suit. Sona's was next and the audience surrounding them all got in. congratulating the victor and saying how they knew he was gonna win from the beginning.

 **Pov return to Mores. First person.**

 **[Bgm end!]**

I let out a silent sigh of relief. I had won without murdering anyone! Though the Witch King in my head was making a very convincing argument for me to have gone back on my word. 'You fool! Your mercy just costed us a powerful servant!' The Witch King berated me mentally.

I shrugged non committedly. 'I believe I make the decisions now, Witch King, or would you rather me refer to you by your original title?' I asked the grumpy wraith inside my mind. He sighed before denying and saying to stick with his true title. 'Now time to leave my mind now, Witchy.' I told the original ringwraith.

'Fine. But I'm taking the nazgul with me.' He told me before leaving my mind. A powerful skill to be certain but it did have its drawbacks.

 **Call to arms(Active) Level: 2(0%) MP cost: All; The ultimate secret of the armor of ringwraiths. Summon your fellow ringwraiths to battle and done the crown of the Witch king himself.  
Summons three Nazgul obedient to you and you alone. +400% to all defenses when in Witch king form. +60 to dark affinity while activated. Can not create any new skills in this form. Slot two affinities to give your servants, and yourself, a resistance to those elements, can not use the slotted elements when in Witch king form.**

 **Slotted elements: Fire(+60% resistance to fire); Water(+90% resistance to water).**

As he did this my body reformed to its previous state and the Nazgul winked out of existence one by one, with Suldan being the last to leave. I cracked my back as screen after screen pelted my vision.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Level up x2**

 **Level 200 reached!**

 **Angel of death ranked up! You are now able to use four wings instead of two. Details in skill menu.**

 **Key to Velvet room forged! Soon you shall be called in.**

 **As a Reward you may pick one of three 'items'.**

 **Familiar skill book.**

 **Quest: 'Nobody of mine'**

 **Buddha statue.**

 **Increased standing with all allies and those they are close too.**

Well, this is nice. Hmm, I took a look at the skill book and saw how it was the same generic skill that every gamer used. I rolled my eyes on that one and moved it aside. Hey, i'm not grinding up twenty more levels for a tiny creature that could blow my cover. That and I'm not some idiot that takes the easy way out. Cough! Gaming for Glory and Verdant Gamer. Cough! **(Omega Note: Thanks for not including me in that statistic, buddy)** The buddha statue was a bit more interesting, as it literally summoned Buddha to defuse a situation. Sadly it was a one time use only item, if it was multiple i would've done it. The quest was all that was left and this one I **Observed** it.

 **Side Quest: 'Nobody of mine'; Time limit: none.**

 **Since the dawn of time darkness has always existed, as has the light. Two opposites keeping the balance. Most see them as two opposing forces beget to be in eternal conflict with each other. Few see them as neutral parties from which without the other nothing would exist. Convince them all light and dark were in fact meant to serve each other and make themselves stronger. After all, the deeper the shadow the brighter the light.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Become consumed by darkness.**

 **Break through and confront your other self.**

 **Convince him to join you and fight through the mindless dark to escape to the light.**

 **Rewards: A true comrade. A keyblade and a possible servant.**

Yes! A thousand times yes! I slammed my fist and accepted the quest. Must have! Must have! In my mad plannings I didn't notice Issie sneaking up behind me and smacking me on the back.

"Holy shit dude! That was incredible!" I chuckled at his enthusiasm. Asia came next and gave me a hug and peeked to see Wraith, who was now a stage fucking 3(!) floating a ways behind me, as was the rest of my council. I dismissed them but left Wraith here, I had ample mana to spare since Eleanor barely costs anything to keep here.

Speaking of the big sister, she hopped on the battlefield and sized up Wraith. "Whew! You got bigger!" She exclaimed. Wraith rolled its eyes and did what I didn't think it could, it spoke.

"You, smaller." His, I can say that with certainty now, told her. Proper grammar still eluded him but he'll probably get better at it later though. Eleanor twitched at the short comment, but stopped herself before things got too out of hand. I most certainly didn't activate **death's glare** and use it on her… Nope and I would deny it for the rest of time!

Asia stepped forward during my inner rant and approached Wraith. She pat it on the back to get its attention. "Hi mister Wraith. Remember me?" Asia reintroduced herself to Wraith. My summon simply turned around and looked down at her.

"Remember you. Thought I angel." Wraith said with broken grammer. Asia looked up boldly and hugged the slimy giant.

"You are an angel. At least to me." Everyone 'Aww'-ed at this, Issei himself was recording this as was Rias. Damn, where did I put that phone, did I drop it in the trees? Shit! I- never mind it was in my pocket. Though when I brought it out Wraith and Asia had finished hugging, with me inwardly cursing my armor for stopping me from feeling the phone!

In the corner of my eye I saw Riser look at us curiously, before shrugging and focusing back on his unconscious sister, who was sleeping peacefully now.

"So, I can assume Rias and I are no longer betrothed?" Riser asked, for once not in third person, I nodded and he chuckled good heartedly. "Thank Zechs." Now, that caused all our heads to turn at him. I'm quite sure my jaw was touching the ground.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, besides Rias, shouted at once. Apparently, we're still being televised. Good to know.

"Wait, you didn't wanna marry me? Why did you push for our wedding then?" Rias asked the bird. He laughed somberly.

"That was my father's doing. I had no intention of marrying you from the beginning. Like you my parents forced me into it, but to stop Ravel's own marriage contract with Astaroth. But, unlike you, I didn't get a way out." Riser finished with a sigh. As if a weight was lifted from his chest, and when he sighed I noticed the outline of a circular scar, a brand to be specific. It was old, like something from...childhood. Dear god. He branded his own child! That sick fuck!

Riser noticed my trail and moved his leather jacket to cover it up. Rias had a look that bordered on sympathy, she didn't notice the scar but must've realized she judged to harshly. While I was simmering with a unbottled rage that refused to disappear into the void. 'That fucker! Where is that coward?' My rage clouding my perception. Bahamut however, was able to talk me down.

{Easy partner. You can't let your rage control you. Calm yourself.} I nodded and took a breath, finally able to cap my overflow of emotion and toss the bottle deep into the pit.

"Well. That was certainly a match." A very familiar voice resounded behind me. I turned around to see Sirzechs and his father walking up to us. Though he was smiling it felt...off somehow. 'I know i'm gonna regret this, but **Observe**?'

 **Sirzechs 'Lucifer' Gremory.**

 **Level: ?**

 **Alignment: Chaotic good.**

 **Titles: Strongest Super devil; Doting Older Brother; Easily Pissed-Off Siscon; Master Of Destruction**

 **Bio: One of the four leaders of the underworld. The older sibling of Rias Gremory and master of his latent powers of destruction. One of the veterans of the war with the three factions and has personally fought with heaven's strongest, including the big man, and he survived. Currently, he is coming to destroy you for threatening his little sister when you first met her. In conclusion. RUN GAMER RUN!**

Oh shit, That's a lot of killing intent he's sending my way, why am I so calm? I looked down to see I'm quite literally shaking in my boots, and I may have wet myself.

"Since you got my sister out of her marriage contract I'll give you a head start of thirty seconds before I come for you." He told me in a manner that was completely contradictory to the sheer amount of killing intent he's sending my way.

 **New quest! RUN AWAY! Time limit: Until either Sirzechs calms down, Rias talks sense back into him, or Ragnorak intervenes.**

 **They say running is a cowards tactic. Well, those cowards lived! Stay the hell away from the super devil!**

 **Objectives: Stay the fuck alive!**

 **Bonus objective: don't get hit!**

"Fuck my life."


	8. Chapter 7

**Dio: you thought it was a new chapter, but in fact it was I! Dio-!**

* **I come crashing through the wall.* I thought I told you to never come back here!**

 ***I chase off Dio* Just a new OP and some text down below!**

 _The scene crackles into existence. Mores sat upon a pile of burning corpses, they consisted of everyone he killed and many more._

" _This is not a game now, nobody can save you  
Spent up all your change and now your turn is done  
We won't be afraid 'cause we're the ones who made you  
Knock you out the frame, we won't stop until you're gone  
Game on, game on."_

 _The Gamer stood up and flashed the camera a demonic smile, his laughter breaking the boundaries of this existence. The title card appeared in blazing fire._

" _Assassin, soldier and a captain  
Feel the passion, no compassion, but I'm askin'  
You say you ready, well, I'm attackin'  
A predator in my competitors this second  
I'm never lackin', boy, I'm ready for that action  
That was braggin', man, what happened to you has-beens?"_

 _Mores woke up in a cold sweat, he pried himself out of the safety of his bed. He yelled and smashed his fist through the wall._

" _It's amazin' all the places and the people faces  
Ah, bord the tour bus like a spaceship  
I'm racin' against nothin' but time."_

 _The camera cut away to show Mores experimenting on some form of technology, racing against some unknown force. Piles of notes stacked higher than the eye can see._

" _Probably wouldn't be so lost if you was watchin' the signs  
They gon' play me like a PlayStation from playin' on that station  
But I'm a be the face of a generation  
Kids wit' no patience or directions."_

 _The scene changes to show Mores training Issie in the balance breaker, teaching him how to keep it up, it then turns into him showing the Kendo club the correct technique._

" _Never doubt or question my effort  
Game on, game on, hope you people ready  
I'm reloaded and I hold my trigger finger steady."_

 _He looks over a mysterious six shooter, the image of Igor and all his assistants in the background. Mores brings it up to his head. Creatures of legends standing behind him as he squeezed the trigger._

" _This is not a game now, nobody can save you  
Spent up all your change and now your turn is done  
We won't be afraid 'cause we're the ones who made you  
Knock you out the frame, we won't stop until you're gone  
Game on, game on."_

 _It immediately changes the scene just as he was about to fire. It now showed him strategizing with Wraith over the school grounds. Selecting key points for defense. Or assault in case an enemy takes control._

" _Can't Xbox me in, 'cause in my lane  
No controller but me playin' my game  
This a different league, a different bracket  
I'm a different G, a different faction  
I will never fall off, I just fall back."_

 _The scene fast forwards to show dozens of fallen surround the Gamer, but his beasts rip them to shreds from behind. A new beast among them. One capable of a lance and wearing strange armor, with a humanoid shape._

" _Don't make me pull up, pull up where you boys ball at  
And show you little fake hustlers what the trap is  
I have you runnin' suicides all practice."_

 _The scene reverts to something earlier. Mores clashed with a holy sword in hand against Xenovia. Issie keeping Irina off him, though she doesn't want to fight either of them, which leads to her clothes exploding._

" _I got warrior blood, I fear no heir  
No army, no weapon, no man  
Killer instinct, I just go harder, and harder and harder, but I grow larger."_

 _The scene then showed the three friends as young children. They played before some shadowy figures came up to them. However, a bigger threat arose once Balance Breaker was achieved. Limbs began to fly before the scene changed once more._

" _I can't let you Mini-Mes steal my awesome powers  
I've travelled plenty seas, spent many hours  
To make Flocka be the best he can be  
So you gon' show respect when you talkin' to me  
That number one spot legacy I see is my hit  
It ain't what you take, what you is, what you leave behind."_

 _The camera split and showed two scenes. Kokabiel flying over head with his army. Vali with the Khaos brigade. In both it showed Mores, his high council, Issie with his peerage mates, Xenovia and Irina standing in front of them definitely, leaping up to attack the powerful enemies._

" _This is not a game now, nobody can save you  
Spent up all your change and now your turn is done  
We won't be afraid 'cause we're the ones who made you  
Knock you out the frame, we won't stop until you're gone  
Game on, game on."_

 _The scene changes just before the clash happens and it shows Mores staring out in space. His friends came up behind him and began to celebrate, bringing him back to reality. He chuckled and went to join them, his creatures lurking in the shadows, waiting for their master to summon them. The camera finally sputters and dies when Xenovia demanded she makes babies with either him or Issie._

* **hides behind riot shield.* Now before you lynch me for getting your hopes up for a new chapter let me say it will most likely be ready for upload tomorrow at the** **earliest** **. I just figured this opening would help you, my lovely fans, get pumped for season two! Also after I post the chapter there will be a poll for something. So be ready for that. See you** **tomorrow** **you wonderful people and** **remember** **it's thanks to you that I keep writing.**


	9. Opening 2

**Chapter 7. Breaking the balance.**

'Oh fucking shit! Fuck! Fuck my life!' I cried mentally as I ran for my damn life! "Oh hell! Oh crap, crap, crap!" I screamed to myself as I ran through several walls, some people would probably be mad, but my survival takes full priority!

 ***Time shift. Five minutes ago***

"Fuck my life," I whispered after hearing his threat. I'm fairly sure I was paler than normal after hearing his declaration. He said it so casually too, like he was taking out the trash or getting groceries.

"You have nine more minutes before I decide to hunt you down little reaper. You best start now." That, oh so, calming smile said friend, but the devil who wore it was _anything_ but friendly. I gulped before straight up pulling up my **stats**.

 **Name: Spencer A. Hott**

 **Alias: Mores M. Operandi**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Title: The Gamer/Merciful Death.**

 **Level: 200**

 **HP: 1325  
Regen: 105 HP per minute  
MP: 3850  
Regen: 2150 Mp per minute.  
VIT:61(-8)  
STR:70**

 **DEX:141 (+4)  
INT:139 (+15)  
WIS:200 (+15)  
LUC:100 (+5)**

 **Stat Points: 560.**

 **Money: 500000 Yen**

 **Skill points: 140**

 **Affinities:**

 **Chaos:50(+20)**

 **Fire: 40(+20)**

 **Lighting: 90(+20)**

 **Earth: 55(+20)**

 **Water: 70(+20)**

 **Wind: 35(+20)**

 **Dark: 50(+20)**

 **Light: 95(+20)**

I didn't so much as think when I distributed all my points. My thought process at the time had been: My survival depends on this! Think later! Act now!

 **Name:Spencer A. Hott  
Alias: Mores M. Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Title: The Gamer/Merciful Death.  
Level: 200  
HP: 2050**

 **Regen: 105 HP per minute  
MP: 8850**

 **Regen: 2150 MP per minute.  
VIT:90(-8)  
STR:70  
DEX:241 (+4)  
INT:339 (+15)  
WIS:200 (+15)  
LUC:170 (+5)  
Stat Points: 0  
Money: 500000 Yen  
Skill points: 140  
Affinities:  
Chaos: 50(+20)  
Fire: 40(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 55(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 35(+20)  
Dark: 50(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

I hoped that was enough. God, did I hope so.

"Eight and a half minutes left; Tick Tock, Tick Tock." After that, I ran as fast as I could and went straight through the wall of everything in my path.

 ***Time back to normal***

{Can't you go any faster?!} Bahamut demanded of me.

"Well, sorry if this isn't fast enough for you, but I'm literally going as fast as I can!" I hastily told my arm as several more walls crumbled behind me.

{Why are you running? Use your wings damnit!}

"They take up too much mana! I can't cover the recharge rate and I'm gonna need every last drop to heal myself when he catches up."

{Then use your horse!}

Now that, actually made me stop in my tracks. Mainly from the shock that I didn't think of that myself. As far as I can tell my creatures stack to my level, probably a bit higher in some cases(AKA Wraith and the ringwraiths).

"I'm an idiot," I took the time to lament and facepalm at my own stupidity, though reality bitch smacked me a second later. " **Black rider!** " My ride arose from the ground and I hopped on. "I need you to go as fast as you can, a big guy is hunting us and I'm counting on you to help me escape." I told the black horse.

It did the equivalent of nod and moved. I wasn't prepared for it to go from 0 to 1000 in a second **(Omega Note: zero to a hundred, real quick. . . I regret nothing)**. I held onto its mane for dear life and pulled myself to a proper stance and winced at the wind smacking into me, but I willed myself to stare ahead and keep us from smashing into something solid.

"Good horse! We have three minutes and I don't plan to stay here when it finishes." The horse nodded in agreement and turned back to face the road. I crossed my fingers and did something I haven't done since before _that_ day. I prayed, not to anyone specific but to whoever would listen.

'Please, I don't wanna die again.'

 **|Pov shift third person|**

While the gamer rode to safety, the creator of this madness stood by and looked at his watch until his self-made deadline finishes.

"Onii-Sama. What are you doing?! He didn't do anything wrong!" Rias pleaded with her older brother, who uncharastically, ignored her in favor of his countdown.

"Listen to me!" She demanded of the king of devils. This actually got him to react and he smiled sweetly at his sister.

"Oh don't worry so much Rias, it'll be quick and painful." The cheerful way he said this made everyone present shiver from the badly disguised intent coming off him.

"Lord Zechs, killing him is a terrible mistake. He didn't hurt us and even apologized for what he showed us. We made a pseudo pact with him and he kept through on his side of the bargain. This would send a very bad message for devil kind as a whole if this got out." Sona tried to reason with the sis-con.

That actually caused him to falter but he smiled once again and patted Sona's head condescendingly. "That is why nobody but us will know, do I make myself clear Sona? Or will we have a problem?" Sona gulped and shook her head no. She briefly felt some of the intent flicker towards her before refocusing its attention on the Mores size whole in the wall. Sona tried to catch her breath but it took her a few moments to do so, her queen and peerage rushed to help her. She told them she was fine and just needed a moment.

"One more minute left." Sirzechs commented happily. Rias was about to try and stop her brother again when her pawn pushed her aside.

"Issei! What are you-"

"Rias. Shut the hell up for a moment." Just like that her mouth shut from the shock that Issei, _Issei_ , told _her_ to shut up. Judging by everyone's expressions of total shock, nobody expected it either.

Issei approached Sirzechs, his left hand forming the crimson gauntlet of the Boosted Gear. Sirzechs turned towards him and gave a smile that on any other time might've been welcoming, but in this instance it was forced.

"Well, so your the new pawn I heard so much-"

"{ **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Explosion!}** " The boosted gear sounded in quick succession before Issie straight up clocked the super devil square in the jaw. Sirzech barely felt it but he was startled at the audacity of the pawn and staggered. Issie grabbed his collar and pulled him down to eye level with himself, a flickering emerald fire in his eye.

"Do you think I'll honestly let you hunt my best friend like he was some animal, you bastard!?" The cold way he said this made even the strongest queen shiver a little. Yet Sirzechs merely smiled and pried the pawn off him. His gauntlet still in his clutches as his smile was even less friendly as before.

"If you weren't a part of Rias's peerage, well-" He gave the boosted gear a squeeze and it cracked immediately. Issie's eyes widened in agony and he shouted from the pain. "You wouldn't be living." He finished calmly. He let go and when he did the timer rang in the empty arena.

"Well, it looks like his time is up. This won't take long." Before anyone could stop him he flew off at mach speeds, leaving them in the dust.

"We. . . Need to. . . Follow him." Issie huffed out as Asia did her best at healing his gear, it was slow going at best. Rias was about to dissuade him otherwise, but a look from her stubborn pawn froze her tongue. "I won't let my friend die. It's that simple. You'll either help me or don't." He told them as he grew his wings and began to head after them, Asia was close behind as was everyone else.

 **|Return pov first person|**

Come on! Where is that damn exit already?! I know it's around here somewhere, the gates of hell should be somewhere nearby. My senses were on red alert as a bogey was coming up fast. "Here he comes." I murmured, mostly to myself, but Bahamut glowed in acknowledgement.

Reins materialized in my hands. I took a breath, and another to calm myself down, since the first one didn't work well. My hands stopped shaking, so I think it worked at least.

{Incoming!} Bahamut warned me just in time. I yanked to the left and the horse obeyed right when a ball of pure chaos, and who knows what else, destroyed the spot where I once was.

"Good, you dodged. It wouldn't be fun if you died right away." Sir Shit Face said from above, twelve very large and very intimidating wings kept him over me.

"Oh fuck off, Sir Siscon." I flipped him off and the siscon flinched before smiling cruelly.

'Dude. I'm gonna need your warnings to keep us alive.' I told my partner as I turned my attention back to the road, or lack thereof. {got it. Move Right!}

I did so and barely dodged another projectile.

{Right, left, back} He warned me and I followed through on his warnings the second he told me. Three even larger spheres of destruction impacted the ground where I once was. 'Crap, he's ramping up his attacks!'

{Wiggle formation! Wiggle!} Frantic screams entered my mind and I didn't so much as question him, no matter how much I wanted too. I kept my mount moving left right at wide angles to stop him from smashing us. Several dozen missed balls of destruction was my reward for listening. Even over the rushing winds I could hear him ground his teeth in frustration at my continued existence.

{He's charging a big one. I suggest teleporting, teleport now would work or run fast enough to outrun his city wide blast} I gulped at this warning, I can't dodge this. I can't dodge this, we can't dodge this.

Then, an idea struck me and I let go of the reins and closed my shaking hands into fists and put them behind me. If it worked for Natsu, it'll work for me. I also, idiotically I may add, caught sight of sis-con's attack and felt my blood drain out of my face. His attack was massive, far more massive than anything I've seen him do in the series.

I gulped yet I bottled my nerves and shoved them deep down and yelled like I was Mumen Rider fighting the Deep Sea King.

"Flame jets go!" Gouts of fire erupted from my fists and blasted the three of us(I'm counting the horse) the hell out of there. Right when he brought it down, unfortunately I didn't do it soon enough and my fingers payed for it.

"SON OF A EMERALD WHORE!" I yelled. I was about to heal my hands when I made the mistake of turning around and _Holy shit he's right on top of us!_

"Fuck this I'm out! **Deadzone Stillborn!** " We, as in me and the horse, flopped on the ground. Sand billowed up in a cloud from our collapse, it took me a second to realize what just happened and the adrenaline wore off so….

"Ouch. Ouch. Pain. Pain. Dear god how do the other gamers handle losing their whole limbs?!" After rolling around in the sand for a while I used my healing spell and abused the hell out of it.

 **Healing hands has gained two levels!**

My Gamer's body helped with the actual regrowing of my limbs, I think. Still not sure how my body works afterall. Heh, guess i'm really starting to think of this as my body, huh. Neat. I sat down and watched the shifting dunes of this dimension. Nothing but sand, no cacti, no pesky scorpions, no nothing. Just sand and even then, this sand wasn't the normal type of sand.

It wasn't the sun-baked yellow that sand is known for, but a pale silver, like the sands of Hueco Mundo. It had an almost haunting beauty to it, and it managed calm me down. 'So nice. Not too cold, not too hot. Just right for a nap.' I was about to do so when my hand started to glow again.

{Don't get to comfortable partner. Something as trivial as changing dimensions won't stop someone as powerful as that devil.}

…

…

…

…..?!

"What?!" I screamed in fear.

"Your not telling me what I think your telling me, right partner? Right?!" My panic wasn't hiding anymore.

{If you mean him being able to travel dimensions than yes. That's exactly what I'm telling you, but it's not like it can get worse.} My partner said bluntly.

 _ **Smack!**_

My hand found my face at near mach speeds. He just invoked it. "Dammit Bahamut. You broke the one rule." I groaned. While he tried to figure out what I meant, I did the smart thing and went to remount on my horse. Except it was gone, the horse must've de summoned itself and it refused to come at my call.

{Which rule did I break? It must be important if your reacting like this.} Said reaction was me running for the hills, making little progress yet I didn't let that stop my frantic sprinting.

"You invoked the law of Murphy." I told him between ragged breaths. Why am I so tired? I know I did a lot today but I'm a gamer, I'm not supposed to be tired. Unless I run on a private stamina system! No, that's stupid, it's just I'm not used to fighting for my life for this long. That's the only thing I can think of that's remotely plausible.

I was transferred into one of my favorite video games, hijacked Delta's body and killed a Big sister of which I adopted as my own little sister since she's too young to deal with life's crap. Wiped out an entire peerage, while I was planning eighty moves ahead, turned into the Witch king, which was exhausting in of itself. Ran away from Sir-fucking-zechs on a horse moving at blue hedgehog levels of speed while dodging any of his ranged bullshit and lost my fingers in his stupid energy attack.

No wonder i'm out of it, this day has been one pain in the ass after another one. If I survive this I'm gonna sleep for a week. My trudging slowed down till I flat out collapsed on the rolling sand dunes.

"I think I can afford a few minutes of rest after this whole fiasco." I yawned from exhaustion but I snapped back into reality when I heard the familiar crackling noise of destruction a good ways behind me. "Oh you gotta be shitting me!" My panic coming out in full force.

{Run!}

"Where?! There's nothing but sand!" I screamed at my arm. It was true though, just miles and miles of open desert.

{Hide underground you fool!} Crap, I forgot I could do that! I try and ignore the crackling of destruction behind me and instead focus on trying to move the sand so it would hide me.

Yet nothing happened, I tried again, again and thrice more. "What the hell!? This is earth, isn't it? **Observe!** "

 **[Soul Powder]**

 **Bio: The powder of the soul. It is the remains of the countless souls damned by the Grim reapers. Nothing remains of them, except this powder of the soul, nobody even remembers their names; AKA Not earth.**

Well, that explains why I can't manipulate it, shit. Reality shuddered as the super devil tried to breach into my alternate dimension. Screw this! I need to run. My legs however refused to obey, I was too tired. " **Angel of death!** " Instead of two bone wings, four erupted out of my back and sent me flying randomly.

"Ahhh! Why won't you work!?" I berated my wings, though I knew it was pointless. Why won't my wings work like they used to? 'Wait a minute. Mores probably had experience using only _one_ pair of wings, his body adapted and it became muscle memory for him. Which is why I could use them right off the bat, but this body has no clue how to work four wings bigger than me. I need to control this, or else Sir-Siscon will kill me.

This was my thought process as I spiraled into the sky. Well, at least I don't have to worry about crashing. I used my air element to manipulate the flow of the air, so it steadied me. Unfortunately, right when I did this the destructive portal opened and Sirzechs flow through it. I gulped as I got a real good look of his wings, they were a bit smaller than mine, but unlike my four, there were _twelve_ of them. I thought he only had eight! That's how many he used to chase me down. . . Unless he was just toying with me. I was sweating like crazy and that was _before_ his killing intent smacked me and I nearly shat myself from the sheer presence it gave him. I had to get out of here! I need to-

 _Smack!_ I smacked myself to break me out of that loop. My heart stopped when I thought he heard me but it appears he has no clue I'm above him.

" **Where are you!** " And that scream of his only proves it, he doesn't know I'm up here. Gotta learn how to use these things. I tried to meditate but the super devil's screaming interrupted me, that and my own fear wasn't helping. 'Well, lets hope I can get one good thing from the fairy dance arc.' I took a deep breath in, and let it out. I clenched my back and released it, trying to move the joints that connect to my wings.

It took a few more tries until my wings twitched. 'C'mon' I pleaded. I clenched again, rolling my shoulder blades to see if that would help. Little by little my wings twitched and came under my control. I gently eased the currents of air off my wings and I was still able to use them.

'Good. now I need to leave through the portal he made….' why did I stop? Simple really, super devil he was he forgotten to look up and I'm guessing it was just after I gained control of my wings he had the ever brilliant idea to look skyward.

Our eyes locked, his was filled with a unholy wrath, mine were fearful yet calm. Since he couldn't want me any deader I did what any insane person would. I flipped him off for ten whole seconds and called him a incest-loving pig and ran away at the speed of sound **(Omega Note: Oh you stupid, mother effer. Not even Cyan would've done that)**.

Needless to say I didn't need to know he was hot on my tail. What I didn't need was him hurling projectiles like it was going out of style. Thankfully, we were going too fast for them to be any use. He learned this just as I did, so instead he tried to increase his speed to match mine. If I don't do something soon he'll catch up!

Projectiles don't work because of the wind, but maybe. . . I turned to face him and launched thousands of **Chaos Bolts** at him. They all hit their mark and he was too busy defending to guess what my true plan was.

The super devil sneered at my pathetic attacks as they dinged against his shield. "Do you really think such attacks will work?"

"Of course not, but they make one hell of a distraction if I say so myself. **Grand Lance**!" I created intricate magic circles around the both of us and infused them with plenty of holy magic. His eyes widened comically and he fully stopped, setting up barrier after barrier in a attempt to stop the 'attack'.

Oh, how angry he'll be when he realized all those circles were diversions.

"Transfer fire and air elements to wings and pump as much mana as possible, now!" I ordered, my body compiled within moments and I felt my wings stiffen from the amount of mana I'm pushing into them, the sound barrier shattered from how fast I flew and I only got faster as time went on. I flew at this increible speed for about half an hour before my wings disappeared. I checked my status and noticed my mana was completly drained. "Oh. That's not-!" I slammed into the ground a moment later.

Apparently, I hadn't thought of gaining any altitude during my escape, and I payed for it with nearly 30% of my health on impact! I groaned as I climbed out of the me-size crater.

"Good-Owww, I'm gonna feel that for a while, I think I'm okay for now." I let myself fall on my butt, completely exhausted. 'Note to self, never use my magic so much that I end up powerless.' I thought to myself, I wanted to lay down and gravity, oh so, wanted me to do so, the sand is soft enough. I closed my eyes and layed down on the sand...huh, it's harder than it looks, and smoother?

I rapped my knuckles on the bottom and heard the terrifying sound of glass. I shot back up in pure terror as I realized what I'm in. Sirzechs was outside of my glass prison, smiling oh so cruelly at me. I was in his hourglass, the one that reduced a devil to sand in seconds. No. No! I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!

"Let me out!" I smashed against my glass prison, my hands bounced back and I nearly fell over from the force.

"Can't do that I'm afraid, this is where you die little reaper." He told me in a calm manner, I snapped in that moment. My elements snapped along with me, I let out a furious roar as did the air, chaotic energies and even the water in the air. Sirzechs's eyes widened as he leapt back. I didn't care, I was going off sheer rage and fear, my fists pounded on the glass, faster and faster I went. My fists smashing into one specific point.

If I can just hit hard enough, fast enough and precise enough I can break free. Faster! My fists need to go faster! My elements formed a drill on the outside and began drilling on the outer place I was smashing. Screeches filled the air as my elemental drill tried desperately to reach me as my own fists were just as desperate. Then, I saw a small crack forming in the glass. I nearly cried in joy as I pushed myself to go even faster than before. My drill must've sensed my hope and it began to push even to the upper levels of Laggan speed. The crack grew bigger and bigger, I began to cry tears of joy, I was gonna live!

But Sirzechs must've decided I had enough hope and simultaneously reinforced it and repaired it. My drill shattered upon trying to save me and my own hands. _Crack! Crunch!_ They now hung loosely to my sides. No. no. please no. "No. no." I whimpered, I smashed my own head against the glass, I don't care if it hurt worse than the bullet to my head, I kept doing it. My head was bleeding by the third time, I finally slunk to the ground, whimpering pathetically,

"No. I don't want to die. No. Please, somebody, anybody, help me!" I cried at this point, blood mixing in with the tears as the reality sunk in. I'm going to die again, except now, I won't be coming back. I stared up at the face of my executioner who had a face of stone. "Why are you doing this to me?! I didn't do anything wrong! Please, listen to me!" I screamed at him, I didn't care that I looked utterly pathetic. I don't care that my vision is blurry and I can hardly see him through my own tears. I wanted, no, I needed an answer!

He didn't reply and instead looked away, I felt my anger ignite once more. "What's wrong?! You can't stomach your killing an innocent in cold blood! A teenager about the same age as your precious sister?!" That made him flinch and he looked at me coldly, normally such a stare would've terrified me but right now I don't care.

"You hurt my sister. That is reason-"

"BULLSHIT!" I called him out on it, I was a wreck, completely broken but I wouldn't be lied to.

"It's the truth!" He started screaming at me.

My eyes wide with terror yet blood boiling with rage. "Try the truth this time, jackass!" I yelled back. Blood, spit and tears welling up against the glass. I couldn't tell what he was doing anymore, my own breath had fogged up the glass.

"It doesn't matter anyway, what does matter is your a threat to my family and to my people; that is reason enough." Sirzechs finally said with conviction. Not a second later my hands began to disintegrate, except like in the anime it was slow and painful. A black screen appeared in front of me.

 **[Gamer's body is slowing down the disintegration process. You will die if you don't do something soon.]**

Though I'm thankful for the skill I could barely read the text in front of me from the agony I was in. I screamed bloody murder as I was being disintegrated slowly by that sick fuck!

{Partner!} I could barely hear Bahamut over my own screams. {Partner! If you can hear me I need you to calm down!}

"Calm down! **Calm down!** I'm being disintegrated and your asking me to calm down?!" I asked incredulously. I was being destroyed atom by atom and he wants me to calm down?!

{We still have one last ace in play} It took a while to realize what he meant by that. At first I thought he meant turning into the Witch King again, but that doesn't boost my strength at all, and I doubt my enhanced defenses could work against this power. So that only leaves…

My eyes widened at the implication. "Balance breaker?" I asked weakly, my legs were dust when I looked down, guess that's why I didn't feel it. Bahamut made a sound of acknowledgement and materialized on my right arm. The Sacred Gear was also being reduced to dust, but at a much slower rate than my left arm, which was mostly gone at this point. Guess that's why I'm in so much pain, I'm experiencing the same pain as he is.

{I must warn you. When you use my balance breaker for the first time, the worst parts of our personalities will fuse and take control of us. Even your little guest in your head is subject to this action.} My eyes widened at the implication, he knew the real Mores was locked away in my mind.

{Don't worry Partner, your secret is safe with me.} Bahamut assured me and I would've sighed in relief but a wave of fresh agony lanced through what remained of my body. Both me and Bahamut screamed from the pain.

"Will it be enough to break the glass?" I asked him. Bahamut chuckled, though I could hear it was mostly forced.

{Combined as we are, our power will be twenty five times stronger than you are now. We will be able to smash through this glass to our freedom. It will last for thirty minutes at the most but we'll most likely won't pass five, you still up for it?} He informed me, a self assured grin began to take form on my face.

"Will he be able to stop us?"

{ **LET HIM TRY!** } Bahamut roared into my mind.

"Then what are we waiting for partner?"

{Nothing}

"{ **BALANCE BREAKER!** }"

 **[Pov shift]**

In a dark sector of the Gamer's mind was the spirit of Mores. Restrained by the very chains that should obey him and him alone, sealed away to be forgotten and eventually assimilated into the mind of the Gamer. Yet, the chains loosened, if just barely.

"Seems like...his grip slipped...that's enough...for me to take control of my body." Meanwhile on the outside Sirzechs had long since muted the gamer's screams of pain.

'Try the truth this time jackass!' The gamer's words echoed in his mind, he acquainted it to his conscious trying to tell him killing a child was wrong. In that moment the a enraged roar pierced his thoughts, it was so loud he had to cover his ears in a attempt to block it out, yet it still drilled through no matter how hard he tried to block it out. Idly he noted it sounded like a dragon. If he had looked behind him he would see a outline, made entirely out of shadow, of a monstrous dragon; it surrounded the hourglass that trapped the Gamer inside.

The Gamer himself was the source of both the sound and the outline, his gear devoured all the light in the hourglass, reducing it to spot of pure black the outline was sucked in by a powerful vortex that originated from the Assimilation gear. With a mighty roar, the hourglass shattered into thousands of pieces. Sirzechs managed to look just as this happened and nearly got a face full of glass.

He dismissed the spell before it reached him, and felt whatever courage he had drain away at the sight before him. The Gamer's Balance Breaker was...incomplete for a lack of a better word. The scale mail that was synonymous with all dragon Sacred Gears looked as if someone had sewn it to the Gamer's own flesh. The jewel of his gear was centered in on himself, but it was swirling with gold and black, like it couldn't decide which color to choose. The helm was just as bad, it wasn't even fully formed, half oh his face was covered by the armor yet the other half wasn't, like the transformation wasn't complete. The dragonic helmet that was there looked more dragon than helmet; right eye golden with a blood red sclera; the rage of a dragon.

For the first time Sirzechs saw Mores without his mask, the sickly pale skin and the blood red eye reminded him of Gasper, which made what he did to the teenager all the worst for his conscious. If he had paid more attention he would notice the same rage in Mores's eye as the dragon's.

He walked forward, nearly stumbling under the new weight of his armor, something he'll have to get used too. He had, five minutes, maybe less, before the balance breaker shattered and that will be plenty.

Sirzechs sighed and trapped the Gamer into another spell, but he was shocked to see him smash through it. He tried again but with a stronger version of it, same result. They acted little more than glass walls and he barreled right through them. The Gamer began to pick up pace to a more controlled jog, before turning it into a animalistic sprint.

Sirzechs's didn't see this coming, and he most certainly didn't see himself getting sucker punched by the Gamer and actually feeling it. He was so surprised by the sensation of pain he couldn't dodge the armored fist to his gut, he hunched over and hacked up blood. The Gamer grabbed him by his hair and lifted him so they saw eye to eye.

"{ **My turn.** }" The beast whispered into his ear, before hurling him far off into the distant dunes of soul dust. The beast practically teleported to Sirzechs' side and began to beat him into a bloody pulp. Fists flew down with enough force to crack the crust of the planet. Sirzechs barely had time to bring up a defense, before the Gamer grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the sky.

Sirzechs caught his balance upon the air and steadied himself. "I underestimated you, but now I see you were holding out on me." Sirzechs said to his opponent who offered no words and merely leapt off the ground to smack him out of the sky. Sirzechs rose higher to give himself a better vantage point and held his hands down to create a series of magic circles that could decimate an entire legion of angels. The powers of destruction collected into a small point and launched at the gamer.

It detonated into a moon-sized explosion of plasma and chaotic energies. He allowed himself to smirk a little, not even Orphis could walk away from that without a bruise-

"{ **Assimilate!** }" With that one word Sirzechs found himself paling from fear at who exactly he was fighting. The attack that could have harmed Orphis was devoured by The Gamer's Gear. Sucked up in a vacuum and planted in the jewel of the Sacred Gear. The grin Mores had sent liquid ice into Sirzechs' veins.

"{ **Retort!** }" He screamed madly, the attack he just absorbed was sent hurtling back at his opponent. Sirzechs frantically dodged it and watched in horror as it exploded above him with enough force to split the planet.

"How do you have that gear?! Who are you?" Sirzechs demanded of The Gamer, said Gamer chuckled before straight up laughing madly; the sounds of several voices overlapping his own disturbed Sirzechs even more.

"{ **I thought that was obvious, zechsy. I am a grim reaper candidate, most likely to be the ruler of my race in the next couple years. And because of that you made the biggest mistake of your existence.** }" He said, oh so, casually.

Sirzechs was about ask what his so called mistake was when the Gamer disappeared from his sights. The Demon King looked frantically for the creature when he was suddenly wracked in agony as an Excalibur cut through his side like wet paper. He spun around to see the Gamer licking the blood of it. "{ **You didn't fear the reaper.** }"

[ **Bgm 'Die! Die! Die!' by DaGames** ]

[ **Pov shift, Issie's first person pov** ]

"That guy's really your brother, Bucho?" I ask her. The boosted gear still has a few lingering cracks in it, but other than that it's healed fine. My master, damn that sounds kinky, was still looking over me even though I said I was fine. Asia and Akeno really did work hard to fix Draig and the Boosted Gear.

"Yes, but he's usually not like this. He's never gone this...berserk over a threat and a illusion before." She told me.

'Wait, before? So Mores wasn't the first one to threaten her before?' I must either be obvious with my unasked question or she can read minds.

"No, Mores wasn't the first, usually my brother just gives them a 'light' warning but never any physical violence. This is completely out of character for him. He's not worried about Mores is he?" Rias murmured the last part, but I can still hear it and it seems like I'm not the only one.

"Why would a super devil be worried about him?" Koneko asks in her usual monotone. To that everybody shrugs, it's not like he's much of a threat to that bastard. Poor dude was scared out of his mind.

"Any ideas, Miss. Grayfia?" Kiba asked the sexy maid lady. Wait, is Rias's older brother banging that hot chick? Lucky bastard!

"I haven't the slightest clue myself." She answers in a monotone that was better than Koneko's. 'Is it a white hair thing? Where they just talk emotionlessly, its freaky.' I idly thought.

{Partner. Something's off.} Draig tells me, I look around and I don't see anything too weird.

{Above us!} I followed draig's warning and my eyes widened in shock, Sirzechs had been repulsed out of a portal and, Mores was right on his heels.

'No way. That's impossible. He already used _that_. Why is _it_ here?!' My mind went into overdrive as I watched, horrified, as Mores, in his twisted balance breaker form no less, out right flail a sword at the supposed super devil. Who desperately tried to block, but the sword carved through dozens of spell circles at once.

"Is that Mores?! How is he-?! When did-? What is going on?" Rias demanded as she watched on with everyone else. The sexy maid's mask broke instantly; she sent large spears of ice after Mores. My friend gave the ice a look and. . . well. . .

" **{Assimilate!}** " He assimilated all of the ice. Grayfia looked horrified at this turn of events.

" **{Don't interfere strongest queen, or you will live to regret it.}** " Mores spoke, his voice sounded exactly like it did ten years ago. She looked like she was gonna do just that, but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go, he'll slaughter you in a second." I warned her, she and everybody else were shocked by my actions.

"Issie! Why are you stopping Grayfia and what do you mean? Together they should be able to calm Mores down." Rias told me in a calming voice. She must think I'm trying to protect Mores, that couldn't be further from the truth, the last time he was like this...it didn't end well for the bastards.

"In this state, he's playing with him. I think he has a excalibur in his hands, if he wanted too he could've killed Sirzechs in a single swing." I explained to them, their reactions went from disbelief to anger in Kiba's case.

"Where did he get that sword?!" Kiba demanded of me.

To which I shrugged, I have no clue where he got it but given his track record, he probably killed a priest for it.

"That's not good, is he the one that stole the fragments from heaven?" Grayfia murmured under her breath. Wait, how many were stolen?! I looked to Rias for an answer but she looked to be just in the dark as I was.

Grayfia noticed our distressed looks and sighed. "Three fragments of excalibur were stolen from heaven's vault. These were Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Rapidly, and Excalibur Transparency. If I'm right, that blade in your friend's hand is Excalibur Nightmare." She told us. Ah hell, did Mores steal that thing from the angels?!

'No. No, he doesn't have the patience to plan out a heist of that calibur and even if he did he would've grabbed all of them, not just three of them. Though he is a bit different than his usual self, not by much but a little bit.' Before I could ponder this any more Sirzechs came hurtling down; coughing up blood and covered in slash marks, none deep enough to kill him only to cause pain. Mores came crashing down as well. but he landed with both on his feet on Sirzech's chest and began to pummel him into the ground. Rias and everyone else tried to stop him, emphasis on _tried_ , but Mores ignored them and their attacks didn't even scratch him.

I slowly approached the raging behemoth that is my friend. "Hey Mores! How about you stop pummeling the poor bastard already." I told him with a flat voice. He stopped and turned towards me, his mixed color eyes glowing balefully. Though that resentment wasn't towards me or the others.

" **{Why should I? This cunt thought it would be fun to disintegrate me, slowly no less.}** " He growled hatefully. He twirled and twisted the holy blade in his right hand. I continued to talk him down.

"And that means you get to be just as bad as he is? Your better than that." That caused Mores to go rigid, ok, seems like I'm getting to him. However he did something completely out of character for him, he laughed. Not a chuckle, nor normal laughter, it was hysterical, maddening, laughter.

" **{No. No I'm not. If anything I'm worse, far worse.}** " He said sadly. Ok, this is nothing like last time but maybe I can still calm him down or at the very least distract him until his balance breaker runs out of juice.

"What makes you think that? He attacked first." I tried to wind him down, though from the way his frown turned into something far more sadistic.

" **{Your right. Why should I feel bad for this piece of shit?}** " He asked me, his voice making me flashback to the last time this happened. We were smaller then, but the stakes are similar.

"Because if you do, you'll cause harm to others. I know you don't want that." I explained. He went rigid again, and looked down at what might've been his next victim.

"{I suppose you have a point. When did a pervert have more sense than me?} He asked me, he was finally calming down.

"I guess I grew up a little." I chuckled as he stepped off of Sirzechs. Mores laughed a little at my joke.

"{You? Mature? I'd sooner believe that I could lead my peo-}" He never got to finish that sentence because that _bastard_ sent, what can only be described as, a tsunami of energy that sent Mores flying away.

Sirzechs stood up, huffing from such a powerful attack. "What are you doing so close to here? That type of attack-" This time I interrupted him by walking up and sucker punching him again.

"You absolute moron!" I started hotly. "I finally calmed him down! You might as well have shot yourself with the BFG!" I finished just as hotly, glaring him straight in the eyes.

He didn't have a chance to respond as Mores exploded out of the rubble, rage etched into both halves of his face. A wave of power washed over us, a presence so strong that I fell on my knees. What is this?

Mores growled animalistically, a glare fixed on Sirzechs, freezing the fool in place.

" **{I was gonna let you live, you arrogant little bat.}** " He spat out the last words as if they were rotten fruit. " **{Now?** **Damn the consequences. Damn the war that will break out, and damn the fools in power that dare challenge me. They will only make me stronger with every conflict they fail to win.** **}** " What did he mean by that?

Mores's wings burst from his back, but instead of a single pair of bone wings their were not only two pairs of the nightmarish wings but now there were several extra wings joining in. They were dragon like, large leathery wings of the mighty predator of the skies. Yet, they were rotting. Pus and maggots spat out of those wings that were not his own. With every flap they _creaked_ and _cracked_ in ways that should not be physically possible, yet that's exactly what they did. Skin was green, a stage of decay that should've rendered them useless. Yet it still flapped, it still held him afloat.

Those wings were enough to make Draig vomit inside my mind(arm?), either way it was...just so wrong on so many levels.

Mores inhaled, and vast amounts of magic began to fill the air, it was honestly getting hard to breath. I began to cough from how thick the air was getting from whatever he was planning to do. I wasn't alone in that regard as everyone nearby also struggled to breath. Sirzechs and the sexy maid however looked more pained then breathless.

" **{** **Begone demon. DEATH DRA-!** }" Whatever magic he planned to use vanished into thin air, his balance breaker shattered into a thousand different pieces. 'Thank god, he ran out of time. That was a long five minutes.' Relief flooded into me.

"Um. Why am I floating in the air?" Mores asked, though it seemed like he wouldn't be floating for long. His wings disappeared along with the balance breaker and like a cartoon, since he noticed it he fell back to the earth.

"Son of a-" He nearly cursed when he landed, looked like the crash stopped him from finishing. There was a small amount of dust but it was swept away as Mores landed on his back, in the exact same position as he was about to release...something. Yeesh, looks like the balance breaker still paralyzes him after he uses it. Also, he might not remember what he did. Let's test that.

I ran up to him as he was muttering something about "skyrim's bullshit status effect." Weird way of putting it but he's not wrong.

"Hey dude, do you remember what happened?"

 **[Pov shift, back to normal!]**

[ **Bgm end** ]

Oh god. My back, ugh. I literally can't move to snap it back in place.

{Um partner, it looks like your friend wants to know if you remember what happened when you used balance breaker.} Bahamut told me.

'Oh? Um, did Mores remember using it?' I asked, if I mess this up I could end up looking suspicious and that's the last thing I need now.

{No, he didn't remember what he did, but don't say you don't remember all of it. Just say you remember when you were calming down.} He told me, I would've nodded but, well, paralyzed.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened, but i remember you talking me down..and me standing over Sirzechs?" I made the last part sound like a question. Issei nodded in confirmation and I sighed in relief.

"So on a scale of 1 to fuck up; how bad did I do?" I asked. Issei smirked. "About a seven or eight." At that I laughed.

"So not too shabby, aye?" Issei joined me as we laughed our heads off. Good, crisis averted. Still paralyzed but hey, at least I'm alive. That's gotta count for something right?

The others came rushing up since it was safe now. Yeesh, I let myself go nuts. Asia was the first to show up and she quite literally barreled into me; somehow defying physics in the process since I was still, to my knowledge, on my back. 'I smell shenanigans. Damn it Ragnorak!' I thought cynically as I somehow ended up sitting up with Asia still hugging me.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought. . . I thought.." Asia cried as she hugged me. I have no clue what to do, I literally can't move my own arms to comfort her. 'So. . . plan B it is.' I thought, finally starting to relax after that whole shit show.

"It's okay. Just let it out, I'm fine. If a little paralyzed but I'm fine." I told her, hopefully I sounded more comforting than I thought I did. She looked at me with teary eyes but nodded.

"Just...don't hurt yourself, your one of my first friends. I don't want to lose you."

"I ain't dying anytime soon. Not if I can help it." I told her with a goofy smile behind the mask. A thumbs up would've done a lot more to sell my self confidence, damn this debuff.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to stupid, or life threatening." Issei reassured her, she thanked him but didn't move from her spot. Oi vey, am I bed or something?!

A rustle of cloth and I saw Sirzechs begin to limp over to me. Dear lord, I did a number on him! How I didn't kill him during my, _cough,_ episode I will never know. His regal armor was shredded, in fact, it looked like he was put into a paper shredder. Countless consecutive, and symmetrical, lines all over his body. His wounds leaked both blood and some sort of dark energy. What is that stuff anyway? Demonic power maybe? I'll find some guinea pigs later. He was glaring at me with such ferocity I'm surprised I haven't burst into flames yet.

A few minutes ago I would be running for the hills, now? I'm far too tired to even give a shit. Not like I could run even if I want to.

While my reaction was rather tame; everyone else however. . . yeah, they pissed. Issie looked just about ready to clobber the fool and Asia did something I never expected her to do, she glared at him! True, her glare was about as effective as a puppy's, but it's the thought that counts.

"Onii-sama! This has gone on long enough. He literally can't move to protect himself for Satan's sake!" Rias shouted at her brother, who moved right past her, but Rias must've had enough being ignored so she stepped right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes no less. 'Now that's ballsy.' I muzed as Sirzechs was completely stunned his sister refused to move. Even Sona was getting in on this.

"How will this look on your reputation devil-sama? Nearly losing to someone far younger than yourself and only beating him because he couldn't defend himself. Quite cowardly if you ask me." Sona even did air glasses! 'Oh dear god. A witch behind glasses.' I thought fearfully. Their personalities are closer than I'm comfortable to admit. Great, now I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks.

Sirzechs growled and pushed them aside, I could tell this won't end well for either side if this continues for much longer. 'Hmm, think. Think...crap, maybe something in these new memories?' I tried to go down and find. . . something to use calm him down. I started to get nervous when all I found was secrets that should never be told again. 'What is this?! Why do I know these things? Critical battle tactics? Hunting down cowards? What did Mores do before I hijacked his body?' I nearly murmured.

Crap! He's close enough I can hear him breath! Oh wait. In my thoughts I didn't even noticed he was right in front of us. When I was gonna start panicking I suddenly got hit with a plan, but it won't work with these two guarding me. That, and I really don't want them hurt. Who knows what he'll do, he is a real monster after all.

"Don't try anything stupid you two." Sirzechs and I both said a the same time. Issie and Asia looked between us in shock, I myself was a bit stunned about that. Unlike Sirzechs however my mask stopped them from showing it.

"It's ok. I have a plan." I whispered to Asia. She looked like she wanted to argue but I gave her pointed look so strong she saw it past my mask. "Trust me, I know what i'm doing now." I whispered to her. She looked conflicted, but I used my tongue to flick my mask off. Using my super human strength on my tongue was strange, but meh. It did its job of removing my mask.

I gave her a confident smile. "I got this." I told them, Asia nodded while Issie sighed.

"Ok, but if he tries something, i'll rip his cock off." Issie threatened. I nearly laughed when Sirzechs paled. I actually laughed when he flinched when Issie glared at him, I saw a slight flicker of emerald fire for half a second and by Sirzechs's slight shaking he noticed it. The early signs of balance breaker? Juggernaut drive? I don't know if I should be flattered or scared, so let's just ignore it until a later date.

"Well then zechsy, I'm all yours. Though you could kill me, I suggest you not." I told him, that snapped him out of it. He picked me up by the scruff of my armor, so he could look me in the eye when he kills me no doubt.

"And why is that?" He asked me, cautious on what I might pull no doubt, but I can't do diddly squat so let's hurry before he realizes this himself.

"Well besides the obvious factors. You must at least know what it means for me to have this sacred gear. Don't you?" I gambled. His eyes narrowed, showing he does know what it means for me to have this.

"You could've easily made a fake."

"A fake that is capable of balance breaker? I didn't know such things were capable of being produced." That got him flustered, I can't smile. I haven't won this yet.

"If you want I can show you I'm the genuine article." I challenged, is this how Lelouch or Sora feel when they corner someone? Because it's freaking awesome! Sirzechs's eyes narrowed to slits, not believing a word out of my mouth.

"Do it then. Prove it." Oh how I'll enjoy this.

'Time to shine partner.' My hand erupted into black and golden light. A roar erupted from the jewel as he made his voice known to the world that had forgotten him.

"{I am here, little bat.}" Bahamut snarled in reality. The strength of his voice alone caused Sirzechs to drop me from pure unadulterated fear.

"You. . . you." He stuttered, trying to come up with some way to explain this.

"{Me. My partner speaks the truth, if I had control I would **devour you soul!** }" Oh, Bahamut is pissed. I merely allowed a satisfied smirk emerge and he could see it all to clearly. Sirzechs was scared out of his mind, oh I could see his train of thought right now, how he realized just who he messed with.

"That means. . .you're really-"

"{ **Yes, you attacked the next in line for the title, Grim Reaper. The next to become death.** }" Bahamut interrupted with a growl. Yep! I'm the next grim reaper!

…...?

…..?

...?

…?

..?

.?

Wait. I'M WHAT?!

"HE'S WHAT?!" Everyone present shouted. I nearly did the same myself, but I'm supposed to know this already, so I wisely kept my mouth shut and tried not to let my surprise show.

Everyone my age(and younger) jaws dropped. Even Grayfia was catching flies, Sirzechs looked absolutely terrified.

{Alrighty partner, you might want to prepare yourself for this next bombshell.} Bahamut warned me. What else could he say?! I'm his son or something?

"{ **Not only is he the successor of the illustrious title of death, he is also the son of the current Grim Reaper!** }" Bahamut dropped that bombshell in a boisterous fashion **(Omega Note: My god! Is he going to start obsessing over symmetry now!)**.

All was silent as we processed this information. I don't think I could contain my shock for a moment. 'Holy shit.' was the only thing I could think of, to maintain I knew this all along I forced my face to a neutral stare.

"Holy shit." Sona whispered, echoing my thoughts perfectly.

'Quick! Think of something to carry this forward! Wait a minute, what's this?' a memory bubbled to the surface showing just how protective he was of Mores. Why show me this. . . unless. 'Ragnorak, I don't know if this is your doing but, if so, you just gave me a great idea.' Now to unfurl this, god I hope this works.

"Ahem." I broke the tenuis silence and all eyes were on me. "Now, as I was saying before. The real reason you don't want to kill me is not what I can do, but what my father will do to your race." My tone serious as this topic.

"What-" Sona gulped down her fear and continued. "-would he do?" Good, someone asked that question.

"He would first get this gear back, since if I die this goes back to him, and after Bahamut no doubt recalls who did the killing my father would collect any number of our troops and invade the underworld." I explained, every born devil put two and two together at what this would entail.

"He would first kill you, Sirzechs, but not before torturing you for a thousand days and nights. By then you'll be begging for death, of that I have no doubt. Then he would hunt down the other leaders and exterminate everyone else." The implications of my words hit Rias first.

"You..you can't be serious. He would, do that?" She questioned, fear of Mores's father oh so clear. I nodded grimly.

"The survivors would be taken as slaves and distributed to the high ranking officials of the reaper culture. Perhaps even be given for free to the lower tiers to strengthen political opinion of the people in power and insure nobody will try and replace them for many millena to come. Overall, it would be the extinction of the devil race as a whole." I finally finished with a sigh.

Silence once again arose, but this time nobody broke it. Sirzechs looked at his hands and began to tear up at what he might've caused. My face kept up the grim appearance, inwardly however was a different story.

'Dear lord. I can't believe they bought that.' I mentally sighed. My bluff was a gamble and it looks like I rolled a nat twenty for my trouble.

{But how much of it is a bluff?} Bahamut asked me. To that I gave the mental equivalent of a shrug.

'While the first part I'm sure would happen, the whole extinction thing was pure bullshit, and these guys are taking it as gospel.' I couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty for them, but whatever guilt I felt was soon smashed down by how tired I am.

I yawned lightly, the priority of sleep overtaking anything else. I'm sure nobody would try anything foolish. Especially after those consecutive bombshells. Heavy footfalls kept me awake as I was slung over somebody's shoulder. I barely kept my eyes open long enough to see it was Delta who picked me up, Wraith slid my mask on and I whispered my thanks before I definitely passed out, though I took one thought to my dreams. 'How are they here? I thought I dismissed them earlier?'

 **[3rd person pov]**

The beasts of the gamer walked away with their master in tow. Issei merely looked at them in slight surprise when they opened their own portal. A rigid form of Mores's magic circle appeared, though it had a few inconsistencies in the makeup of it. No one could get a good look at it before they left with his friend.

Rias looked like she wanted to say something but Sona stopped her. "I'm sure they're just putting him in a proper bed after today. It has been. . . exhausting after all." Rias sighs but agrees with her friend. She herself felt tired and she barely did anything at all. The sentiment seemed to be the same for everyone else.

"I'm gonna head home myself, night bucho. C'mon Asia, let's head home." Asia nodded, feeling tired herself as Issei carried her to a portal that Rias made for her entire peerage.

"That sounds like a lovely idea Issei, mind if I stay with you?"

"Really?! I mean, sure thing."

Rias followed her pawn to his homestead as her other pieces went to their residences for the night. Meanwhile, Murayama had finished Stranger Things in one sitting and had passed out while waiting for Mores to return so she could thank him for letting her stay here. Her eyes opened slightly when she heard the creaking of the stairs, when she turned to see Mores she saw a giant man in a diving suit and a creature spawned from the darkest abyss. She rubbed her eyes together and looked again but the creatures were gone. She went upstairs to check but she couldn't hear a thing. The only noise was the stairs creaking under her. She made her way up the seemingly endless steps to the bedrooms.

She peered inside the rightmost door, nothing. She checked the room where she slept in the previous night, still nothing. Then she checked Mores's room, it was just him asleep, when did that happen? 'Did he come in when I was asleep?' She wondered. She began to blush at the thought that some monster was carrying him up the stairs, it must've been a figment of her imagination.

"I can thank him tomorrow, maybe I can try and make him breakfast? That should show I'm thankful." Plan figured out she left the room, already planning on what type of meal to make. Unfortunately she can't cook.

 **[Pov restore!]**

I woke up in my castle, guess I really did fall asleep. I stood up and stretched my limbs, apparently the paralysis only affects my physical body. While I stretched the stiffness out of them I noticed a quest completion window. I began to read it, since I didn't have anything better to do.

 **Quest complete! Hidden objective complete!**

 **Hidden objective: stop the fight in a way that doesn't end in Sirzechs death or my involvement.**

 **Rewards: 1000 affinity to dark, chaos and fire affinities. The second half of the velvet key.**

Oh my god, thats...what-I just. Holy shit, this is better than I imagined. As I was gonna dance like a fool I head the tell tale sign of the velvet room door. The soft noises it makes when your close by and when I turned around there it was. I sprinted towards this magnificent room and pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge, wait. Key!

I opened up my inventory and quickly found the two pieces of the key, they looked like puzzle pieces in how when I put them together they fit perfectly. The key itself was nothing to special, just a small silver key with some flames near the base. I unlocked the door and threw it open, excited to meet Igor!

"Yes master! Yes~"

"Harder sir. Harder!"

And many...Many more. What I opened, thinking would be the chance of a lifetime, was perhaps the most scaring thing I've ever seen to boot. Igor and all his servants were having a freaking orgy! The sofas were covered in fluids, the floor was littered with countless condoms and the smell was something in between sweaty bodies and jasmine. There was even a dude version of Elizabeth ramming Lavenza! Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick. **(Omega Note:** _ **Hurk!**_ **I effing** _ **hate you**_ **right now!)**

Luckily Igor noticed me while he was...doing, for lack of better word, Margret, Elizabeth and Marie, all at the same time no less.

In a split second the orgy and all evidence was removed, the sofa's were no longer dirty with only god knows what, condoms gone and the smell of sex was removed from existence. All the attendants sat on the sofas and Igor was at his desk, completely unflappable as per usual. Though everyone else was blushing like idiots, they're hands caught in the cookie jar and oh so much more.

"I...apologize for the..um." Even Igor was speechless, trying to come up with something to explain what I just walked in on. I held up my hand, stopping him from continuing and I simply said.

"I never saw anything. We're gonna try this again."

I closed the door before anyone could argue, though I doubt they would try. I counted to five and re-opened the door. The magic was back and nothing could ruin it, there was now a fancy velvet chair at the opposite end of Igor's desk. I could tell where I was supposed to sit.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my name is Igor, the master of this realm. Please, take a seat." I nodded at Igor and took my seat.

"I'm sure you know my assistants. Elizabeth, Lavenza, Marie, Margret and Theodore." I nodded my understandings and said hello to the attendants of the room. 'So that's the dude's name. Good to know.' I thought.

"So you are the newest trickster master's been discussing?" Lavenza asked me. I shrugged while sending Igor a questioning look. The old man chuckles at my reaction though doesn't explain.

"Your not very impressive." Marie deadpanned, poking me and lifting my arm up and down like I was a doll.

"Well not all of us can be beautiful girls." I countered and the girl blushed like a tomato.

"ShutupIhateyou!" She spoke in rapid succession. I laughed at that, yep same old Marie. The other three I have no clue about, or how they'll act. Though I do know that Elizabeth is very cheerful, if obsessed about the Seal...speaking of.

"So your not human?" Elizabeth and Theodore asked me. She gave the dude a pointed look, like they were siblings. Wait, didn't Margret say something about a little brother and sister? Guess that's them but what does that make Marie and Lavenza? My head hurts to much to think about it.

"Yes, I'm not human, though I'm not a demon either. Guess you could say, I'm Death himself." I joked. Theodore eyes widened at this, completely believing my joke as reality. Good god and I thought Asia was naive. I explained to him I'm not actually death, but in fact a reaper. He thought they were the same thing until his twin(?) smacked him over the head and explained things.

I could already feel a migraine form when they got in a argument, I sent a look of pity at Igor since he probably had to deal with these idiots for millenia. He made a sign he knew the look but kept his smile all the same, even more so when Margret and Lavenza had to break them up.

"Now, to business, since that's why your here." Igor said and everyone calmed down. "While normally you would come here after meeting your truest self that was waved. Your case is rather special." Igor continued to explain.

"Hmm, do you mean because I'm not human or because of this?" I asked, pulling up my stats screen for reference. The attendants watched in wonder as I pulled a Excalibur out of my inventory.

"Both. The Gamer is rather tricky to invite here under normal circumstances. Not to mention you can create dimensions where Persona's can materialize with a snap of your fingers. Now, take into account that you're not human, and it throws the whole system out of balance."

I nodded along, it made sense from a technical standpoint. "So how the hell do I talk to my shadow? Since I'll need to do that before I get any Personas." When I asked this Igor gave me a crooked smile and opened his desk.

"That's not entirely true, well for you at least. I believe you can use a multitude of Personas, thanks to your abilities. Ragnorak also thought this would suit you more than the usual ways your used too." Ominous! I love it!

I heard something smack on the table and what do I see? A evoker from P3. Except this one is unique. This one isn't a single shot pistol like its counterparts. It was a six shooter, perhaps one of the most badass pistols men have ever made. That wasn't the only way it differed, no this one was had actual color.

The dominant color was onyx, like my sacred gear, but instead of a gold trim this bad boy had neon green and red highlights. The two different colors swirling around the barrel like a DNA strand of doom. The chambers even had something inscribed in blazing orange. _Funus omni finitus Orestes._ 'The last rights of the damned indeed.' I thought with a excited grin. I picked it up to further inspect it, it was heavier than I expected but it didn't feel awkward, quite the opposite in fact. It feels. . . right for a lack of better words. 'This is a good gun, thank you Ragnorak….did I just say that? Oh lord this can only end so poorly.' I groaned mentally but something caught my eye on the hammer of the gun.

Taking a closer look I saw there was a small design of Final Fantasy Dissidia's logo. I smiled at the extra touch, that was my favorite game on the psp after all. I spun it by the trigger and plopped it in my inventory.

"That evoker is special; it will allow you to summon up to six Personas at once. Of course, you still need to master the technique." Igor said calmly but I could tell he was stifling his chuckles, because my jaw dropped straight through the fucking ground!

'Six? Six?! How would that even...work...oh you clever bastard.' I figured it out, and Igor chuckled at this also.

"Seems like you caught on the how such a technique will be done. Though I ask you to be off, if we were to go over every little detail then you would be here all night: and correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have something else planned for tonight?" Igor asked, I simply nodded. Not even asking how he could know what I'm planning, hell, I bet he knows what I'm thinking right now.

"Thank you for this, I will not squander such a power." I thanked the master of this realm, who chuckled but nodded all the same. The door closed behind me as I walked too Bahamut's room. Time to do something I should've done when I first saw it.

Bahamut noticed me entering and waved to me from his cage, I saw the screen once more and simply took a deep breath.

"What are you doing partner?" He asked me as I sighed and smashed the yes button.

"Something I should've done a while ago." After finishing this statement the cage shattered into a thousand of different particles, exactly like SAO. Bahamut was floored at what I did, more so when the roof slid off to the great sky above, the land outside my castle is a wasteland that stretches out for miles in every direction.

"I don't know if I can ever free you physically, mentally however, is within my power to do. It may not be the skies you miss but at least its open and free." I told my partner who still hasn't recovered from my actions, in a state of shock. That is until a breeze entered the castle and snapped him out of it. He unfurled his massive wings and took off with more force than I could ever muster.

I watched as he flew into the sky, a smile on my face as I conjured stairs to climb up and watch. Yeah, I can change certain pieces of the castle so I can move around it easier, though I used it mostly for the outside.

For what felt like hours, but was probably less than one, I enjoyed this spectacle of a dragon older than I can even imagine, laughing and being genuinely happy about his life for once in who knows how many years.

He landed mighty and did something I honestly didn't expect him to do. He changed his physical form to a much smaller version of his final fantasy 15 version. I went over to shake his hand, but he one upped me and hugged me with bone dusting strength.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I think he thanked me, note to self find a way of learning fast speak.

"Crushing..lungs..breath...purple." I gasp out, he let me go and I gulped down all the air.

"I'm just so happy to be free of that stupid cell. Thank you partner, no, my friend. Is there something I can do to help you?"

As I was about say he didn't have to do anything, my arcana with him skyrocketed by two, and unlike any others I noticed there was a possible reward. Hmm, what can I ask of him since he's a...dragon...it would take time but...oh yes. Oh yes!

I gave him a very vicious smile and slung an arm around him, by god he's taller than me by at least five inches. "Do you know fairy tail my good man?"

He looked stunned and gave me a equally vicious smile as he caught my meaning right away. "It's a good thing I can make alternate dimensions for training, especially ones that slow down time." My grin became even wider, I think the cheshire cat would be very proud.

"I love the sound of that, partner."

 **The poll is the organization of the next three chapters, in that they'll be social link chapters and shouldn't take to long to make. The choices are as followed.**

 **The Star.**

 **The Jester.**

 **And the Priestess.**

 **You guys cast your vote on which should go first, second and third. I'll tally them up after this week. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Good morning my** **lovely** **fans! The results are in for the polls and the results are...a tie! A tie between the Star and Jester arcana for going first! Now since I also get a vote I choose...the Star to work on first, since it'll be the longest one.**

 **Jester since it's second place shall go in second place.**

 **Leaving the Priestess to the last spot.**

 **To those who wanted the Star to go first. Congratulations. To those who wanted either Jester or Priestess first then I do** **apologize** **, better luck next time.**

 **Till next time my** **lovelies** **. Escape no jutsu!**

 ***Throws down smoke bomb and vanishes.***


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 The Star's story.**

 **I'm back my lovelies! Sorry this took so damn long, writers block is all forms of hell. So now, enjoy this two part chapter!**

 **[Omega Note: This took for freaking ever, on both sides of the equation. For Ragnorak to write and for me to edit, so much so that we actually had to split this thing in half. Sorry about that, enjoy!]**

 _Holy shit, I'm sore! Owwwwwwww!_

Those would be my first thoughts after my first training session with Bahamat. My body ached and pained in places I didn't even know were possible. Worst part of it was that I didn't fully learn the magic; Bahamut told me it would take another few days or so until I could be up to par with Natsu or any of the other Dragon Slayers.

When I woke up the morning after training I noticed two things: first, I could move again so yay! Gotta love **Gamer's Body** when it works. Second, I had a big screen in front of my face that made me a very pissed-off Gamer, why? Well. . .

 **{Game glitched out while you were napping and you lost about. . . 199 stat points. Sucks to be you! Fortunately, as I am a just and humble God of Chaos, I've decided to take those points and place them where I please! Enjoy your new Stats! Love, Ragnorak}**

I called my **Stats** up to see how badly Ragnorak had screwed up my build.

 **Name: Spencer A. Hott  
Alias: Mores M. Operandi  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
Title: The Gamer/Merciful Death.  
Level: 200  
HP: 2050(regen: 105 HP per minute) **

**MP: 8850(regen: 3150 MP per minute)  
Str:169**

 **Vit:90(-8)  
Dex:241 (+4)  
Int:339 (+15)  
Wis:300 (+15)  
Luc:170 (+5)  
Stat points: 0  
Money: 500000 yen  
Skill points: 140  
Affinities:  
Chaos:1050(+20)  
Fire: 1040(+20)  
Lighting: 90(+20)  
Earth: 55(+20)  
Water: 70(+20)  
Wind: 35(+20)  
Dark: 1050(+20)  
Light: 95(+20) **

'Damnit! I was gonna train up my Strength stat!' Before I could curse out Ragnorak, I noticed something else, a certain smell. After a moment, I realized it was the smell of something being burnt. I jumped to the only conclusion I could while still half asleep.

'The Hero Faction is burning my house down! Water! Fire hydrant! Extinguisher! Something I can use before my house burns to the ground!' I raced down the steps, thinking I saw a fire extinguisher in the kitchen. . . only to see that the smoke was coming from inside the kitchen itself. How my smoke alarm didn't go off I have no clue. That is, until I saw the source of the fire, and she was covered in soot.

Disbelief overrode my panic as I just kinda stood there open-mouthed as Murayama tried to put out. . . whatever the hell she had tried to make. I forced my jaw back in its place as I walked up to her and asked her as politely as possible.

"What in the world is _that_?" She stared down at her burnt piece of culinary tragedy and gave me a nervous shrug.

"It was supposed to be scrambled eggs."

". . .Why are there pieces of the shell in the pan?"

"I guess I missed some." She laughed nervously as I stood there, gobsmacked.

'Missed _some_? More like missed the whole shell! Dear God, there's more shell than egg in that pan!' I had the tact to not say that; so instead I gave her, and her crime against cooking, a dead eyed stare. One that I've perfected over my life, even through my mask she could feel it.

"Is it that bad?"

"Do you want to taste it?" I asked her. She nodded, hoping to prove me wrong no doubt. That or save face, but honestly I didn't care. Is this what Bobby Flay and the other one have to deal with on Worst Cooks of America? Is there a japanese version?

Either way, Murayama took a stab at the _abomination_ with a plastic fork, which promptly broke on impact with the 'eggs'.I made a motion for her to continue with the attempt. She stared down her creation, took a deep breath, and ate the entire thing in just one bite. Twenty seconds passed when the Kendoka got green in the face, rushed over to the trash and violently removed the contents of her stomach. I held her hair back as she barfed, didn't need the smell of vomit in my place for the next several hours. After she was done, barfing her guts up, I made some tea for Murayama and some good, old-fashioned coffee for myself.

"So. . . Wanna explain why you nearly burned the house down?" I asked her from behind my 'The Godfather' mug; being able to drink with my mask on had many advantages: one of those was looking professional right after I had woken up.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here for the past couple days and I thought making breakfast for you would be a good way of showing my appreciation. But, you saw how that went." As if to mock her, whatever was left on the pan burst into flames. She eeped as I put out the flame out at the same time; apparently, there was a fire extinguisher down there, right by my seat. Neat.

I washed the pan immediately! Burnt food has a tendency to stick if I didn't wash it afterwards. Once that was out of the way, I showed her the proper way of making scrambled eggs. Somehow, Murayama struggled to separate the yolks, which is the easiest part of the job!

Groaning mentally, but outwardly showing saintly levels of patience she finally managed to make some halfway decent eggs.

"Now _these_ we can actually eat." I told her; she had a slight blush, but it was wiped away as we ate in comfortable silence. I liked silence, it was nice, calm and most of all qui-

"Hey, Mores, did you know there's a kendo tournament in a few days?" She asked me. Mental screaming aside, I hadn't known, that or I had forgotten because of the shit show that was yesterday. It was best to pretend I did know but not the specifics, it had worked for me so far.

"Yeah, I think I saw a poster, it was in Kyoto right?" I did need to know since I was the unofficial coach afterall. She nodded and I had to stop myself from showing my shock that I got it right the first time.

'Damn, maybe those extra points in Wisdom did something after all.' I made a mental note to check to see if it was my Wisdom, or my Luck, that helped me out.

"The big city, it's a class against class bracket. Our school was invited, though we need a coach to chaperone us and drive us to the arena." She said so sweetly, I gave her a bug eyed look, while I pointed to myself. Murayama nodded very enthusiastically.

'Ah hell, I don't know how to drive a bus! I also don't know where the stupid thing is!' As I was having my mental freak-out moment, I felt like I was forgetting something. 'Oh yeah!'

"How does the class vs class bracket even work? Isn't kendo a more. . . calm sport?" I asked her, since I was thinking it might actually be a Royal Rumble-type thing. . . and now I have bikini-clad ladies wrestling in a mud pit as an image. . . I blame Issei for this. She must've caught the first part of my thought process due to my silence.

"Oh it is, it's actually based on a lottery system that picks the three people for each round, then the rounds are split into sub rounds where the six people on both sides go against each-other. Its the best of three, where if one teammate wins a match it counts as one point, then the successful team moves forward in the tournament. Until, finally, we have one winner. It's very simple if you just think about it." She finished her explanation like it was an everyday occurrence and not at all confusing.

"So it's basically a randomly selected two out of three match between classes?" She nodded.

'Oh thank god! It _is_ actually really simple. Dodged a bullet there, but that still leaves one big problem, well two, now that I think about it.'

"The flyer was ripped near the bottom, so I don't know when the actual tournament is. Also, where the heck do I find a bus?" It was best to get those questions out as soon as possible. I took a sip of my coffee as she answered.

"Oh, we can get a bus from the school-" 'Okay, good.' "- and the tournament is taking place in three days."

"PBBBT!" I instantly performed a spit-take. Luckily, my Luck stat kicked in and I managed not to spit in Murayama's face.

" _WHAT_?! Holy crap!" I shouted. "Three days?! That's not nearly enough time. Dear lord, am I even registered as a coach?! " So many worries, not enough time for them all, and here I thought I wouldn't have these types of worries as 'The Gamer'. Shit!

"Hey, hey, do you think Katase and I are _that_ absent minded that we wouldn't have registered you as the Kendo Club's coach?" She asked with crossed arms. I shrugged, if someone who is three years older than her, I.e. me, forgot something so important than I assumed they would have too.

"As for time, we'll just have to train a bit harder than we normally do." Okay, she had a point, but. . .

"What about your classes? I'm sure the teachers-"

"We're excused from our classes if we have a tournament coming up. You'll just have to make sure we're all there for attendance." Okay, I can work with this.

I took a breath to calm myself down, then gave Murayama a thumbs-up. "So, do you have a rulebook for Kendo tournaments on you? I should go over them in detail since I'm the coach." Unfortunately, she didn't have them on her, but she did say they may be in the club's office. 'The club has an office?' I didn't voice the question and she didn't answer it.

'Please don't be a mess.'

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

'I asked for it to _not!_ _Not_ to be a mess!' My eye twitched murderously behind my mask. What I saw was a Compulsive-Hoarder's wet dream. Precariously stacked papers as far as the eye could see, the desk covered in trash and sticky residue that I hoped was just caramel. Overall, it was a pigsty; Murayama and Katase chuckled nervously behind me, sensing my annoyance at the mess.

"Yeah, our last coach didn't like the idea of cleaning too much." Katase chuckled nervously as I glared at the stacks of endless paperwork. 'If I had my way they'd all be burning!'

"Why didn't you clean this ages ago?" I had to ask, I tried to keep my annoyance out of my voice but I'm sure it slipped a little. They began to chuckle nervously, they were hiding something and I didn't like where it was going.

"Well. . . it's tradition in this club for the new coach to clean after the last one." Murayama told me. I turned around, took off my mask, so they could see my _very_ unamused reaction.

"You're shitting me. You just made that up, didn't you?" I deadpanned; they got defensive but didn't refute my point. Then, when I wasn't looking they ran away!

I was about to pop my top in another dimension, but a cracking of glass told me my Star Arcana had ranked up again, 'its at six right?' I shook my head so I could focus on the paperwork. . . which only seemed to multiply the more I looked at it.

'Screw it!' I sat down in the chair and grabbed the first piece of paperwork I saw. 'High Dex and Int don't fail me now!'

 **Another Thirty Minutes Later**

That. . . had been easier than I thought it would be. Most of the stuff was out of date so I brought it into **Stillborn** and burned it all, it felt good to do that. The rest was some budget stuff, god my head still hurts from that. Then, it was time to clean the stupid room; considering I could see a couch that had been buried until a few minutes ago and everything sparkled. Yeah, I cleaned that place up pretty well. I would've stayed there and continued my internal gloating of my cleaning skills. if Katase didn't come in.

"We're ready to begin. . . training, god this place is clean! There's a couch?! Where was that?"

"Under the stacks of paperwork and trash, also that sticky stuff on the table was _not_ caramel." I told her, that had been an. . . interesting discovery. 'I'm just gonna repress that in three. . . two. . . one. . . Boop! Good, now, what was I just doing? Oh yeah, coaching. . . they're completely screwed.'

That helpful thought buried inside my concious I followed Katase back to the sparring mat; the entire club was sitting to the side and she sat down with them.

'This is where the adult says something smart, isn't it? Shit nuggets. . .' That thought replayed itself on loop for a few moments before I gave myself a mental smack upside the head. I coughed into my fist, getting their attention.

'Time to make something up, it worked for Saitama in a fan fiction so I hope it works here.' **[Omega Note: It worked for Saitama in general]**

"Okay, the kendo tournament is coming up quick and, as you know, it's different from the normal tournaments. You all probably know this, but I'll say it just to be sure. This type of tournament means any single one of you could end up in a match, not just the captain. Throw in the fact that the tournament is only in three days and we have a recipe for embarrassing defeat."

There were a few murmurs among the group, but Murayama's glare quieted them instantly. I grabbed a bokken from one of the racks, then stood back in front of the gathered club members.

"Before I tell you my game plan, do you believe honour has a place on the mat?" I asked 'rhetorically' the rules being different this year making me wonder if they can adapt. As I suspected Murayama spoke for the club and her answer was just what I figured.

"Well, of course! Mutual respect for opponents goes both ways. It's the way to do things in a tournament." The club offered murmurs of agreement, I had to suffocate the desire to scoff but they would learn.

"Well, the tournament doesn't think so. The rules involving combat only restrict blows to the neck and above, anything other than that is allowed. Do you think your opponents will uphold any sense of honor?"

I heard, once more, murmurs of agreement. With that, I pulled a projector out of the storage closet, why they had this I have no idea but it was definitely useful. I connected it to my phone and looked up Warfare-based kendo tournaments.

The video started off innocently enough with both opponents bowing respectfully at the beginning and sharing some friendly banter, but it spiraled downhill fairly quickly. So much so that they had forgone their weapons and were rolling across the mat beating each other senseless. Figuring they saw enough I turned off the projector and shoved it back into the storage closet.

"What was that!?"

"That was the most extreme case of what could happen during this tournament, Katase. So, anyone still thinks the opposition will fight with honour? At least your standards of honour?" I asked once more. Silence, now _that_ is the reaction I wanted.

"Since there's no way on God's green Earth I can convince you to use dirty tricks, I can at least show you how to counter them. Now…" I trailed off as I pulled a bag of dirt from storage and started pouring it all over the mat. I heard many protests and a few choice words that I ignored for the sake of my sanity.

"Can either Katase or Murayama join me on the mat? There is a method to my madness, I assure you," I told them; Katase was the unlucky volunteer. She stood in her normal kendo stance and I slid into a much more relaxed stance. We encircled each other before she made the first move.

I blocked easily enough, but that hadn't been my intention. I brought my leg up as if to perform a Fumikoshi, which made Katase bring up her guard. Her action made me grin as I brought my foot down onto the dirt-covered mat, _hard_ , which caused a cloud of dirt to fly into the air in Katase's direction. The impromptu 'Sand Attack' got into Katase's eyes, which made her squeeze them shut to avoid the pain of dirt in her corneas. Despite being blind, the Kendoka tried to swipe at me with her wooden blade; a fool's mistake if I've ever seen one. Her wild slashes were telegraphed to the point where, even by putting myself at a human's level, I had no issue dodging the strikes. Then, Katase arrived at the point where she lunged forward with her sword, which had allowed me to spin around and lightly(as she wasn't wearing any protective gear) bonk her on the head with my own blade.

I went over to the nearby water fountain and dipped a towel into the water. I handed the cloth to Katase, so she could wipe the dirt out of her eyes.

"That's cheating!" She whined, while I laughed at the statement.

"Not in the upcoming tournament it isn't~" I was cheeky, yes, but I caught them all off guard with the implications of what could happen.

"Now can anyone tell me what she did wrong? Besides losing," several hands went up, I picked one at random.

"Well, she had her eyes closed, so she couldn't see." Jasmine, I think, explained to the club; I clapped lightly at her accuracy.

"Bingo! Dust like that doesn't tend to stay up for longer than a few seconds and, even if some is still up in the air, you should always open your eyes just the smallest bit. That way, you can at least tell what you're hitting. Now, I need another volunteer! Katase you can sit down, unless you wanna go again?"

She shook her head and sat down. This time a random girl in the club stood up. **Observe** told me that her name was Jackie.

'Huh, nice name,' unlike Katase, Jackie started attacking right away.

I had to hold down a grin, striking fast and hard is often a capable strategy. After some back and forth between the two of us, Jackie had managed to disarm me of my weapon. She let her guard down, making the mistake of thinking that I was down and out. In a flash of movement, I grabbed her own weapon and gripped it tightly. Jackie and I had a brief tug of war for the wooden sword, until I got her into the perfect position. When she made to tug once more, I let go and she fell on her ass. . . outside of the ring.

"And _that_ is how you get a ring-out where I'm from." I told her; I helped the fallen Kendoka up onto her feet. Then, I gestured for the club to figure out a way Jackie could've walked away with a victory. That time, Katase had been the first hand up.

"She could've used your own strategy against you."

"Excellent! Now you guys are learning. Alright, time for the _real_ fun to begin." I chuckled evilly; they all gulped in unison and began to sweat nervously.

'Good, they should be nervous!'

 **Three Days Later**

Three days came and went far quicker than I would've thought. As I walked into the office to turn in some paperwork for the bus I couldn't help but chuckle at how fast they got tired. I worked them to the fucking bone, and the marrow I'd wager.

{I believe their exact words for your workout routine were 'fucking insanity.' Hilarious as always partner.} Bahamut congratulated me. I gave him a telepathic chuckle as I pulled out the bus number.

"All in a few days notice. But seriously, I haven't slept in three days!" I whined. So much damn paperwork caused a shit ton of all nighters! By the time I was done it had already been morning for god's sake! 'Ugh, coffee is my new comfort drink.'

Mental note aside I needed to find the bus, the tournament started in a few hours after all. I went down the large lot of buses until I had found our bus. . . that I was supposed to drive.

"It'll be a miracle if I don't crash this behemoth." I chuckled nervously as I entered the bus. It was a stereotypical type of bus, except instead of highschool it had Kuoh Academy in big bolded letters on it's side. I shrugged at that, though I noticed when getting in the bus that the driver seat was in the wrong place! 'Shit! Oh wait, this is how cars are made over here. Double shit!'

I sat down in the janky-ass bus seat and set it to reverse, I ran over the fence in the first five seconds; great start. I turned the bus to the road and the fence flew off. . . into a orphanage. . . that exploded.

'Look away, you got shit to do,' I told myself; the orphanage had been abandoned for a few weeks so no harm no foul!

That's what I told myself over and over, as I crashed into various obstacles, before the bus crawled to the front of the academy.

'This is the first time I'm driving a car, and it's a bus at that, so it should be very. . . _interesting_ , regardless.

The Kendo club boarded the bus as soon as I opened the doors, they had looked a little jittery, but other than that, they looked confident. Katase and Murayama sat near the front of the bus with me, which only made things worse for my shaking hands.

'Breathe, it's like riding a bike; a big, metal, thirty-ton bike. . . Good lord, I am screwed.' I was always garbage at pep talks.

I took a calming breath and pulled out of the lot; I took it slow, at first, but eventually got up to the speed limit.

"Okay, maybe this won't be so bad," I murmured to myself. 'I don't think I've invoked Murphy's Law, so I should be fine. . . and I just remembered who my GM is. Triple Shit!

 **Three Hours Later**

"Move your ass, lady! My grandmother drives faster than you!" I screamed out the bus window, amidst the hell that was rush hour traffic. I slumped back into my seat and mumbled some rather descriptive curses under my breath.

'Good God, this is ridiculous! We were making great time too! But, I just had to take the highway' It was fine for the first half-hour or so, but then we got caught up to traffic. Apparently, some _idiot_ had the bright idea to bring his tanker onto the highway, said tanker only capable of going about ten miles an hour! So, we got stuck in the damn traffic for over two hours!

During this little altercation my inner new yorker had come out to play and good lord was he cranky.

"Move the fucking lead out of that rust bucket you call a car!"

"Oh you did _not_ just honk at me, _bitch_!"

"I will fight you here and now, cocksucker!"

If I wasn't The Gamer I'm sure my throat would have been raw from all the screaming I did. It's also safe to say that I scared the living crap out of the Kendo club, guess they didn't expect someone who's normally so soft-spoken to snap so suddenly.

'Screw this!' I had had enough. I managed to turn the bus into a exit ramp, I waited until I was a good distance away from the highway and then. . .

" **Angel Of Death** " I whispered and my two sets of wings exploded out of my shoulders and out the windows. I could hear the kendo club's screams of surprise, so I did the sensible thing.

"I am a Reaper, a supernatural race of creatures that guide souls to the afterlife, and most likely the next Grim Reaper but that won't matter since you won't remember any of this." Blunt could be my middle name at this point. They demanded answers so I turned around, a rather hard thing to do with skeletal wings mind you, and smiled behind my mask.

"You all look rather tired, you could use some **Sleep**." The skill activated the second I created it and they fell back, asleep on the seats.

 **Sleep(Active) MP cost: 40 MP per creature Level: 2(50%): A Final Fantasy classic, it does as advertised. Puts any living beings under your level into a deep sleep, nothing short of a nuclear bomb will wake them up unless you want them to.**

'God, I love this skill already.' I buckled the club up with my mind, before I focused on driving, although it had been more like flying at that point.

"According to the map, the tournament should be about. . . _here_." After I had brought the bus back onto the ground, I had dismissed my wings and parked the bus into an empty parking space.

The tournament seemed to be indoors, but from what I had read on the pamphlet(which I stole) they had an arena outside for the semi and final rounds. I pulled the pamphlet back out from my inventory and checked the time simultaneously.

'huh, we're ten minutes early. That's always good, it also gives them time to shake off the sleepies.' I broke the spell with a snap of my fingers, making them all wake up at the same time.

"What happened?" Katase yawned. I fed them a lie that they had fallen asleep during rush hour, they ate it up like cheap sushi.

'What are they most likely to believe? That their coach is a manifestation of death who has skeleton wings sprouting from his back or, are they going to think that they dreamt it all up? It's a no brainer!' I thought triumphantly for a moment, before I had to help the club unload their equipment.

The building looked much more impressive on the outside. Outwardly, it reminds me of an old roman colosseum; I could almost picture gladiatorial combat there instead of those ruins in Italy. Yet, when we entered, the illusion shattered spectacularly. Rows of dirty blue mats had been strewn across every corner of the dusty field. Filth-encrusted fold-up chairs were in the stands, where pristine, or at least clean, seats should have been.

Normally, when it comes to clutter couldn't give two shits whether it was clean or not. But, when its condensed in a small space(*cough* _Office_ *cough*) or there's just so much filth in an area, it tends to make me want to take the nearest fire hydrant and hose everything down.

'Don't look at it Mores, just. . . _don't_ look at it.' I told myself, referring to my new name instead of my old one. It still felt weird, but I thought I was getting used to it. I scanned the area for any other schools, there were supposed to be twenty or so other schools participating.

'Where-ah! There they are!'

The floodgates opened and several dozen students began to file in from the many entrances. About a third of the schools, including my own team, were girls; the others were either the exact opposite or mixed. I looked back and noticed the club looked even more jittery than before, which was confusing since don't they do this often?

"You guys have done tournaments like these before, right?" I asked the gathered Kendo club members, while fearing the answer. The two leaders of the club both nodded, the others, on the other hand, did not. I resisted the urge to facepalm and shook my head. "Well, it's too late now! If you're feeling nervous then try and calm yourself down. I find it best to imagine a calm scene in your head and lose yourself in it for a few moments. It works for me well enough."

 **[Omega Note: I would like to call bull on that, for multiple reasons. . . and it looks like the others agree]**

They all gave me a deadpan look, which made me chuckle nervously. Then, Murayama and Katase tried it, followed by the rest of the Kendo club. I couldn't help the small amount of pride that I felt when they tried a technique that I honestly only used once or twice. By the time matches were about to start, they were much calmer.

{That worked?}

"Apparently so," I murmured aloud. 'Guess my advice is good for something, neat.'

I nearly pulled out a chair from my inventory to watch the show, but I couldn't let them know that magic really existed, so I wandered over to the coaches' seats and sat dow-

"Oh my god, they're so clean!" I blurted out; the other coaches laughed, but they didn't dissuade me from joining them, so I did.

I watched the Kendo tournament progress for what can only be described as both the most thrilling and boring experience in my lifetime. Thrilling, because whenever my team was on I had to suppress cheering them on like an over-excited parent to nearly biting my fingers because of how close things got. Boring whenever my team weren't on. So far none of the other teams tried anything, strangely enough. Maybe I misread the poster? No, no I didn't, maybe they're all just waiting until the next round?

Due to my thought process and tendency to sleep through things that bored me, the qualifiers ended and the semis were already well underway. I peeked at the leaderboards and every last one of my team made it; I could see the kendo club celebrating like they won already.

'Okay, now I _know_ something's up.' I did the math in my head(thank god, for my high Int stat!) and the numbers weren't adding up. The odds of all of them making it through were less than seven-percent! I glanced at the other contenders and saw why, my team was the only one, not just untouched, but also the only one that wasn't made up of elites. Looking around made my hypothesis easy to confirm, especially with the greedy looks the refs had been giving the other coaches.

'They set up the matches purposely so that their best members got through to allow them to team up. Of the twenty teams, mine is the only one with more than five people left. Hell, all twenty of them made it through the fodder. The rest barely had one or two people left, given the math, my team will barely be able to rest after this,' I surmised. 'Only two people at any given moment will be free to rest between matches and I'm sure they'll fill up those two precious slots so none of my team can get a breath.'

My hands formed fists before I forced them to stay neutral in my lap. My fingers cracked at the effort and it was loud enough to alert the other coaches.

"You're a little young to have arthritis, aren't you?" One of the female coaches asked, disguising condescension as worry. I chuckled, it was fake of course, while I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I'm also too young for cancer, but I had that too; don't worry so much about me. Aren't you too old to coach such a club? It isn't a place for frail older women such as yourself." I said in a faux worried tone.

She was fuming furiously, which made me smirk victoriously behind my mask; I turned back to see Katase standing up to the mat.

Her opponent waddled to the mat. First thing I happened to notice was that this guy was seriously fat! Like 'Chinese phone books for a chin'-type fat. How the hell did he make it through the prelims? Bribery can only go far, although just because he's here means that he's either really good at Kendo or really good at cheating. So, with that logic. . .

'If I cheated, then that would be me saying that I don't think they can handle this.' I shook my head as the referee stated the almost non existent rules of the match for the hundredth time that day.

[POV shift Katase. First person pov]

'This is a Kendo tournament right? Not a fucking Sumo Wrestling match!' I fumed inside my mind. My opponent was, quite frankly, the fattest man I'd ever met. He was so fat that the mat was rippling from his weight.

"Are you. . . eating a bag of chips?!" He looked up from his jumbo bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want some?" The faux-Sumo offered me the chip bag, but I rapidly declined.

"No I don't want any! We're supposed to be fighting for crying out loud!" I didn't think he could do anything dangerous to me, but then I remembered what Mores told us during his hellish training.

'Never underestimate an opponent, that's how they will defeat you. So, be wary of easy looking opponents, especially after the prelims. They're there for a reason so be wary of it.' His voice as tactical as it was serious. I took a breathe and went into my stance, the fatty just stood there, until he pulled out what amounted to a greatsword out of a bag the coaches brought. His stance looked like Cloud's from FF7, but without the serious expression.

"Now as said before, the first person to get pushed out of the ring looses. No other rules apply, fight!" The ref immediately jumped off the mat.

'That's understandable, I suppose.' I circled my opponent, trying to figure out someway to push him out. He watched me lazily, as if I couldn't do any damage to his ginormous body.

'Cocky bastard, he's not even blocking! Well, that can work to my advantage,' a plan was quickly thrown together in my mind, then executed soon after. I struck from the side, smashing my Shinai on top of his fathead. His body shuddered like jello, while continued my attack by attacking from the side. My sword kept striking from all angles, going faster and hitting harder than before. The fat-man stumbled a little to the left, each strike from my blade pushing him closer to my victory.

Suddenly, my instincts screamed at me to block; I raised my Shinai just in time to block his giant wooden blade, that was most definitely compensating for something. The blow itself knocked me off my feet and sent me backwards by a few feet as well. I gasped in pain, but quickly rolled out of the way when he swung his broadsword down to cave my face in.

All of a sudden, _I_ was the one of the defensive. His strikes beforehand were meant to test my mettle, but now they hit with blinding accuracy. My arms still burned from his first strike and, as I continued to dodge, they burned even more as he set forth a hailstorm of attacks on my body. It felt like he was hitting me with a two. . . by. . . four.

'Oh, forgot, his Shinai is basically a fancy-looking 2x4.' My epiphany cost me a blow to my legs; I was sent into the air and landed painfully as my opponent prepared to finish me with a final swing of his weapon. I half-heartedly brought my weapon up to block the attack, but my Shinai instantly shattered upon contact with the Sumo's strike. I rolled towards the edge and shakily stood up. My chest hurt just by breathing, I couldn't see clearly for a moment until I shook my head. 'Good God, my everything hurts.'

'Well, I lose,' I lamented as the blubbery whale waddled over to push me out. There was no way I could win, not without my weapon.

'Who knew that the _Great_ Katase was the first to give up in a near hopeless situation.' For some reason Mores' voice popped into my mind.

'I'm not giving up.'

'You may lie to yourself for as long as you want, but you can't lie to your coach.' That annoyingly-sarcastic tone echoed in my skull, maybe it was a concussion that was causing this but it was really starting to _piss_ me off!

'I'm not giving up; I'm accepting reality.' I restated, the voice scoffed in my mind.

'A rose by any other name is merely a rose; you are giving up and in a painfully embarrassing way. Are you not the vice president of the Kendo club, or are you a defenseless. Little. Girl?' That scornful voice made me nearly hiss out my response.

'Well, what do you expect me to do!?'

'Simple, I want you to kick his fat ass. Look down.'

I did so and saw a piece of my Shinai lying on the floor. I pick it up, making sure to avoid the splinters whenever possible.

'Good, now do exactly as I say, think you can handle that girly?' I had really wanted to punch that bastard in his stupid face, but I nodded.

'First, drop to the ground.' I did as Mores' voice told me and, in the process, dodged the sharp swing of my opponent's stupidly huge weapon. 'Move behind him and when he turns smack him in his man boob.' I nearly turned green, but I followed orders and crawled under his titanic legs. I stood up and when the Sumo turned I did as I was told and smacked my opponent in the chest with my Shinai; the fat man gurgled and took a step back, nearing the edge.

'Do it again, then kick him in the dick.' I nearly complained about how wrong and illegal that was, but this tournament allowed me to do so. I smacked his chest again and brought my leg back and smashed my foot between his legs. My opponent crumpled to his knees near the edge of the mat, so with one last smack of my broken sword I managed to push him out.

I didn't even hear the ref say I won, I was too exhausted to care. I couldn't even move anymore, that is, until someone carried me over and placed me into a stretch chair.

"Nice job, way to turn a hopeless situation into a win." The same bastard that had wormed his way into our club told me. I wanted to retort, but with the danger out of the way I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"I wouldn't try to get up, you're out of the tournament. You're exhausted and have several bruised ribs." I didn't even try to argue with him, as I was in the throws of passing out, I felt Mores covering me with a blanket.

"Sleep well youngin'."

[Return POV]

The matches didn't get any better after Katase's, if anything, they got worse. Only Murayama was able to win a match after her partner, everyone else was knocked off the mat like flies. I was able to catch the ones that _literally_ flew off the mat; I ended up having to to heal them on the spot in some cases, because their bones were broken. The only good thing that came from that endeavor was that I had been power-leveling **Healing Hands** , which at that point sat at a respectable level 20.

Soon it was just Murayama; alone against, at least, four enemies. I nearly bit my nails off, she had barely gotten any rest between matches. Whenever it wasn't her turn to fight, one of the other competitors would just forfeit, which would make her have to fight again. The Semi-Finales progressed how I had expected them to with opponent after opponent coming to try to take Murayama down.

The first match had Murayama barely beating a cheeky little shit who threw dirt in her eyes whenever he got the chance, unfortunately that was his undoing since it ended up clouding his own vision to much. Poor bastard didn't see the kendo stick in his nuts till he felt them in his mouth.

Like the last few rounds, one of the competitors forfeited , leaving Murayama's opponent walking up completely rested. The new guy looked like the equivalent of a goth Hot Topic shopper. He had more piercings than skin, black eyeliner was painted under his glazed blue eyes, a pitch-black mullet decorated his scalp, and there was a magic-circle tattooed onto his forehead.

'Jeez, and people call _me_ an edgelord! I think I've found the perfect model for My Chemical Romance's newest singer!'

{Partner, focus for a second. Isn't that a sheath that human is holding?} Bahamut's question snapped me out of it and I managed to refocus on the edgelord, specifically what was on his hip. A simple onyx sheathe, normally I wouldn't be worried, but the fact that it had a handle coming out of it and I could see a glimpse of the metal underneath made me worry for my friend. My hands had started to crack again from my nerves.

'He wouldn't right? No, of course not. There are to many witnesses. . . ' My hopeful train of thought crashed and burned when I truly understood the gravity of the situation. We were surrounded by people who would use any dirty trick to win, murder still qualified as a dirty trick. I could assume all the refs had been bribed to look away, no matter the circumstances. The rest of the kendo club was asleep or barely awake themselves, I could also assume that I was alone in being able to discern 'murder' from an 'accidental tragedy'. I couldn't exactly. . .

'Hold on now. . . Oh, this could work quite well.'

I walked up to the ref and waved him down, dragging my chair over in the guise to get a better look.

"What are you doing here, Coach?" Murayama asked tiredly.

"Giving you a break, I'm subbing in for you."

Silence, dead silence. Just as I thought, nobody had expected it. It was a tradition that nobody, not even the other coaches, had thought about breaking.

'Except me~' I sing-songed mentally. Murayama just gaped at me like a fish, as did her opponent.

"It's not against the rules now is it~" I sing-song; the ref confirmed that it wasn't against the rules, because there were no rules! Murayama snapped out of her momentary stupor and she didn't look happy.

"I'm fine Mores, I don't need to-" She didn't get a chance to finish since I lightly tapped her with my sheathed weapon; she fell to the ground like a sack of flour. I sighed and pulled her back up. "You are far too exhausted to fight, I'm surprised you can even stand at this point." I helped her down and into the chair I'd dragged over. I patted Murayama's head, which nearly made her fall on her face.

"How about _I_ handle this? I haven't fought all day and, honestly, it's driving me a little crazy." Now _that_ got some chuckles out of her. The edgelord shrugged and said that he was fine with the change.

"Fine, but you better win now." I chuckled at the half-threat; half-encouragement. "I always do! Remember that you haven't beaten me yet!"

"That's because you cheat!"

"In my country it's not called cheating, it's called winning." Cheeky was my tone, as was my grin. She groaned and I turned back to the other guy. Edgelord's eyes narrowed into slits, which reminded me of Voldemort, considering how pale my opponent was. His stance turned far more lethal, mimicking the fighting style of a certain, bull-headed, White Fang leader. I got into my own stance of sorts; I may not know how to properly use a sword, but I must be doing something right if I'm still alive.

"As this is the final match of the tournament, you must fight until your opponent is unconscious. _Hajime_!" The instant that the ref signalled the beginning of the match, I heard the tell-tale click of a sword being unsheathed. In the next instant, my instincts were screaming at me to _MOVE_!

"Shit!" I dodged the blade by a hair's breadth. The edgelord actually showed some emotion as he swung his katana with a furious roar. I blocked the slash with my own blade, but I was immediately pushed back. Our interlocked blades gave me a chance to see what his katana actually looked like and, suffice to say, it was a horror show made out of metal. Black handle with bright orange highlights curling around the handle in a spiral. The blade was glowing with a unnatural red color that was also decorated in bright orange highlights; sharp teeth garnished the edge of the blade, making it look even more menacing.

'Holy shit!? What is this dude's level? **Observe**!'

 **Tristan Edwardson**

 **Title: Reaper Hunter/Child Killer**

 **Alignment: Lawful Good/Chaotic Evil**

 **Level: 76**

 **HP: 5000**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Affinities: N/A**

 **Bio: Once a caring man, but due to circumstances in his past he now despises any and all Reapers. It doesn't matter what age or strength, he will attack to kill. During his hunts, Tristan has had plenty of experience of identifying hidden Reapers, so he knows your secret.**

 **P.S. try not to lose your head, the kiddies are watching.**

'Oh, this ain't good. Also, what's with the split alignment and title? This guy bipolar or something?'

{Dodge left!} I followed Bahamut's order and avoided getting cleaved in two. Tristan got his sword stuck in the ground, since his katana cut through both the mat and the ground beneath it. I jumped back into the fray and immediately went on the offensive. He tried to smack me aside, but my knee slamming into his gut stopped him cold. I brought up my sheath in a batting pose and slammed it into Tristan's head with all of my strength.

"Let's see you grit those _teeth_!" I roared at the edgelord as I smashed my sheath into his head again and again. 'God, I miss Gurren Lagann. . . and Kill la Kill too, now that I think about it.'

The kid just tanked them all without any visual reaction. Tristan thrust his blade forward, intent on impaling my chest.

But, enraged as he was, he was predictable, but predictable doesn't always mean easy to block.I had always managed to block just before the strike would make impact, but he just kept getting faster. At that point, guarding would just divert the blade into less vital areas, but they were no less painful. I gritted my teeth when his blade struck my shoulder, 'this would so much easier with magic, but I can't exactly do that now can I?!'

A quick strike to the knees threw Tristan off balance and my right hook propelled him off the mat.

'Normally, I would heal, but once again, can't do that. Too many eyes are watching.'

{Forward thrusts incoming!} Was all the warning I got before I had to twist my body without getting struck again. I riposted one of his attacks and straight-up spartan-kicked him away; Tristan hurtled towards the stadium walls and bounced off.

'Okay, no more mister nice guy.' I ran towards Edwardson, increasing my speed to inhuman levels to make it seem like I was disappearing and reappearing. His eyes seemed to struggle to keep up; when he pulled a guard up he looked surprised to see my boot instead of my sheath. I brought my foot down onto his head with as much force as I could without turning his brain to mush.

Tristan's teeth shattered as his jaws slammed against each other. The so-called 'Reaper Hunter' roared once more and swung his blade like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Each swing had been so painfully slow that I had stopped holding back as much as I had before. I've seen snails that moved faster than he did. My fists smashed into his stupid face over and over again; every futile block was pushed aside by a hand that wasn't punching his lights out.

An uppercut to the jaw sent into the air and a corkscrew punch to the stomach sent him spinning away. My speed allowed me to land punch after punch, even while he was still in the air! When Tristan landed, he looked like he was standing up based on pure willpower alone.

'This farce has gone on long enough.' My thoughts turned dark as my hand drifted towards the handle of my blade and the tell-tale click echoed through the air. The blade itself hadn't been anything special, a simple, steel katana, but it got the job done.

I entered a stance those of the DmC community knew very well and for the briefest of moments I held the smug grin of the aristocracy of the supernatural, before I forced it into a neutral stare. My hands became a blur of rapid slashes, cuts, and stabs. Tristan's edgelord-blade was eventually sent flying out of his grip, leaving him even more exposed to my attack.

My assault lasted only a few seconds, but it did its job. I flicked off what little blood had collected on my blade as I sheathed the weapon back into its scabbard. As I walked away, Tristan's clothes were shredded into tatters of cloth and thread; that greasy mullet he had been so proud of also fell victim to my slashes. Cuts littered the 'Reaper Hunter's entire body, spilling blood over what remained of his clothes.

To add to the overall effect of Tristan's smackdown, I cut small hourglasses into each of his eyelids. The amount of control it takes to cut through the skin and not the eye underneath is immense; I knew this, he knew this and it caused him to shake in fear.

"Stay down, or my hands may 'slip' next time." My voice was as dark as the subject matter. Tristan fell to the floor in a state of unconscious not a moment later. The referee declared me the victor, while I couldn't help but roll my eyes behind my mask. The trophy was automatically sent to my inventory and I closed the window with a twitch of the eye.

'But, I really need to focus on my non-magical fighting abilities. That guy was well below my level, but he managed to stick me in some places because I wasn't taking the match seriously.' These were my thoughts as I wandered back to my team, who were now all awake and staring at me with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have blood on my mask?" As legitimate as this question was it went completely ignored. Instead they chose to stare at me with eyes full of awe and respect, none more so then Murayama. The young Kendoka looked to be bursting from excitement; Katase shook her head, but I could see the smile underneath.

"How did you do that?!" Katase asked. I shrugged. "I practice a lot." And by practice I mean playing Devil may cry and spending hours trying to replicate it.

"Holy shit! I just, wow! You were just, holy shit! . . ." Murayama kept babbling on and on, not realizing that I couldn't understand every other word coming out of her mouth. I had long stopped paying attention at that point, so I just raised an eyebrow behind my mask to silently ask someone what the hell she meant. The silent question was heard by Katase, who coughed into her fist and silenced Murayama's excited babbles.

"What she means to say, is that you were awesome." I bowed dramatically, just like I used to after school plays. The others began to murmur among themselves, curiosity getting the better of me I listened in.

"Holy shit! Coach absolutely destroyed him!"

"Oh yeah, he did, he was brutal!"

"I could hear the bones breaking from over here."

"I have a tooth from the emo!"

And so on and so forth, they murmured how I wrecked his shit. I had wanted to bask in the glory a little while longer and made the mistake of listening to more of what they were saying. . .

"Why do you think he shredded his clothes?"

"Well, there is that rumor going around that he bats for the other team."

"So, the rumors involving the Knight using his greatsword-"

I immediately stopped that line of thought with a powerful clap of my hands; I even used magic to enhance the sound.

"How about we save the gossip tomorrow, unless you want to _walk_ back home?" My voice was calm, but my message was very, _very_ clear. The kendo club swiftly nodded and dragged themselves to the bus; the girls kept whispering as they straight-up sprinted to the bus.

I kept my glare on them until they disappeared past the door. I sighed and began to move out when I noticed Murayama was struggling to keep up.

"Need some help, Murayama?" I called back to the injured Kendoka; Murayama looked like she wanted to say no, but her shaking legs said otherwise. I grabbed the chair she had been sitting in first, then I grabbed Murayama's arm and slung it over my shoulder to help her walk.

"I can't believe I let myself get so tired I need help just to walk." Murayama whined, as a result I flicker her forehead.

"Everyone needs help sometimes, you worked your ass off by making your way through that tournament with barely any rest between matches, no less! How about you start being proud of yourself?" I lightly-scolded her; Murayama was silent as we walked to the bus. When I was about to throw her onto the seat in the back Murayama hugged me; I immediately went rigid out of shock, but forced myself to relax.

"Thanks Coa-no, thanks, Mores. You're a better man than I imagined." she sounded sincere, 'wait, what did she _think_ I was like?'

{Well, you did come off kind of. . . strong when you first met} Bahamut reminded me.

'Huh, forgot about that. Man, I acted like a psychopath.'

"Damn, that's high praise from you Murayama." Katase and I said in unison; we all just stared at each other for a moment before we all burst out laughing.

'This really is an anime world, things like that would never have happened in my past life.' They stepped onto the bus as I stealthily slipped Murayama's chair into my inventory.

As I stepped onto the bus I heard the tell-tale sound of shattering glass that every Persona player loves. The star arcana hopped up two whole ranks, sorta like Bahamut's had. 'Ooh! I got a new goodie! Let's see it now!'

 **Congratulations! You have leveled up the Star Arcana!**

Rank: 8/10

Effects: Kendo Meetings: Since you've befriended one of the leaders of the kendo club you are allowed into their meetings and sometimes their sparring matches. Chance of increasing Dex, Vit and Wis, but it requires two-four hours of free time.

One of us, One of us(!): Since you have helped them grow stronger the Kendo club and, by extension, the captains have made you their coach and confidant. This has many possibilities which means

 _ **showers**_ **, you lucky** _ **bastard**_ **! Unlocks access to the club showers; 60% chance of a orgy happening if you ask while in the showers.**

 **Best Coach Ever(!): Your position as Coach has made the Kendo Club trust you more! The Kendo Club members are 50% more likely to ask for your help, personal or otherwise; when done successfully +10 to all stats.**

'Oh, that's good.' I climbed back onto the bus, only to see everyone was asleep once again. I shook my head at their antics, but that didn't affect the smile covering my face. I fished around inside my inventory and made sure to give each girl their own blanket.

After I buckled each of them in, I started the engine and drove the bus out of the parking lot. I didn't plan on actually driving all the way back to Kuoh, but I couldn't let anyone see the bus take-off.

'No way in hell that I'm going through highway traffic again! Good lord, it was almost as bad as the traffic in NYC.'

I drove down an abandoned-looking road for about a mile, before I checked to see if there was anyone nearby at the time. There weren't any, so I brought out my wings and started the long flight back to the academy.

Flying all the way back like that let me practice using my wings; that and it power-leveled my **Mana Channeling** skill, which, at the time, sat at level 27.

'I should be pretty safe up here, time to use up some of those Skill Points!'

'Lets see, a few dozen here. . . maybe a couple there. . . one or two there won't hurt.' That had been my general thought process as I picked the skills to add points to. I had to mentally prepare myself for the avalanche of infoboxes, before I could confirm my choices. Nearly a dozen screens popped up in front of my eyes, but they only caused a minor-headache since I was ready for all of them, which I considered to be progress.

 **Reaper Art #31: Death's Grasp(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 400 Effects: telekinetic abilities, aka the 'Force'; does crushing damage to internal organs; damage varies based on density of organs(Created after a drunk telepath tried to strangle a Reaper many millennia ago. This art allows the Reapers who have trained extensively to become a Sith Lord, perhaps that's where this universe's George Lucas got the idea from?)**

 **Blood-Scourge(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 500 Effect: Applies the 'Toxic' ailment to enemies; lasts 5 minutes; enemy must be bleeding for skill to activate.**

 **Saint's Circle(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 20 Effect: Cure status ailments to self and others within a 5 foot radius.**

 **Saint's Prayer(Passive) Level: MAX Effect: Raises all affinities by 5; passively increases Wisdom by 10(peace of mind, peace of spirit, peace of body)**

 **Barrier of the Just(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 Effect: Creates a moderate-sized barrier to protect allies.**

 **Reaper Art #32: Inner Balance(Passive) Level: Max Effect: +10 to Dex and Wis(A mid-tier skill that all aspiring Reapers learn. Mastering this shows true potential to take up the mantle of Death)**

Reaper Art #33: Skeletal Hounds(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 300 Effect: Summons three skeletal hounds that can sniff out any enemies within a 40-mile radius(Even reapers need help hunting down their quarry)

Reaper Arts #34-50: Moshinju(Passive) Level: MAX Effect: +15 Dex and +40% mastery of Scythe-Type weapons(A mixture of pole and blade techniques designed to ensure maximum efficiency with scythes. Only those who have proven worthy are taught this sacred art, and they often are the ones picked to be the Grim Reaper and other high spots in the Reaper hierarchy)

'Now that was a very nice power up and I still have a lot of points to use. This is gonna be _fun_!'

By the time I had closed all the text boxes, the bus was above Kuoh. With it being dark out, parking while flying was made to be a very easy task. I landed the bus as if it were a cruise liner, when I was sure the tires were firmly on the ground I dismissed my wings. When I folded my wings back up into my back, they felt fairly stiff: I stood up straight and my entire body felt stiffer than a board. I stretched myself out until I felt the bones in my back crack into place.

'Good god, did that felt good!'

"Damn, it sure gets dark here fast; It's barely 8! Better wake up the sleeping beauties," I yawned as I talked to myself.

I began waking them up and one by one the girlies woke. Murayama had been the hardest to wake up, so Katase and I threw a bucket of water on her. I then spent the next five minutes running for my fucking life; Sirzechs ain't got shit on a pissed-off and sleep-deprived woman.

I waved goodbye as each of the girls either started walking home or they were picked up by a parent and driven home; besides myself, Katase and Murayama were the last ones to leave. I walked back home that night, going over the day in my head and smiling all the while.

"Today's been a good day, all things considering. I should probably check on my research room before I go to bed; wonder if they finally finished researching those Jaegers I commissioned ages ago."

[Pov Shift! Murayama First Person]

I drove Katase to her home. The ride was quiet the whole time…..not.

I was the one to drive Katase home, since our houses were somewhat close by. The ride was calm and peaceful from start to finish. . . if only.

"Hey, Mura, did you hear Coach in your head barking orders when you were on the mat?" I shrugged, I didn't think so. I may have, but I had been too exhausted to pay attention to my own thoughts, let alone any others.

"Why? Did you hear him in your head?" Katase nodded tiredly. When she spotted my confused look she attempted to explain, but it just came out as some incoherent babble. Then, a very amusing thought popped into my mind.

"You don't happen to have a crush on our dear Coach, would you, Katase?" My tone was teasing, as usual. Katase's eyes widened before she vehemently denied it; I laughed at my friend's reaction.

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like him?" My shock nearly caused me to swerve.

"No! Of course not! He's just a friend." I vehemently denied after righting the car. Katase merely raised her eyebrows, 'oh no, I know that look!'

"Really? Then why did you spend the night at his place? You don't do that with any of the other kendo club members and you certainly didn't do it with the last coach."

We both shivered at the mention of our last horrible couch. Good god, I really hated cleaning up after her. I swear I saw a fully used condom on the table once!

"Well, our last coach was a selfish bitch who couldn't keep it in her pants." I growled, the memories burned into my mind forever. I could never unsee what has been seen.

"Meh, that may be true, but that doesn't prove you don't like him." Katase teased. I sigh as I pull up by her house; Katase got out of the car, giggling all the while. She's got it in her head that I like Mores, which I clearly don't; just because he's the only guy I tolerate and cordial with doesn't prove jack shit!

"Hey, Mura! You ever gonna show me your home?" I shook my head in response to Katase's question, slightly annoyed from the use of that nickname.

"Not gonna happen, I like my privacy thank you very much~!" I sung as I pulled out of her house's driveway. She waved me to me as I did and I mirrored the action.

"That's the third time this month she's asked, one of these days she's gonna just follow me home." I murmured as I drove back, making sure to take some of the lesser used roads. I know none of my classmates are still up at this hour, let alone still driving, but my damn paranoia trumps common sense, I suppose. I pulled up into my driveway, the living room light is still on; dad must be home.

I open my car door and sigh at the sight of my sad little home; another broken window with an empty bottle in the yard.

'He must be drinking. . . again. Guess it was to much to hope he'd quit by now.' I thought as I threw away the bottle; the window can be fixed tomorrow, I suppose.

I started checking for more bottles as I entered the house. The opening hallway is clean for once; no lingering trash, but it still smells like piss, vodka, and regret. I entered the kitchen and plopped my bag onto the table, knocking over some more vodka bottles that had been stacked to my height; the pseudo pyramid collapsed onto my bag, thankfully, they were all empty.

I heard grumbling coming from my right and saw my father asleep on the recliner; the lamp beside him burning from when he came in and forgot to turn it off. I started to sneak past him when I saw a very disturbing article of clothing clutched in one of his hands; a pair of panties, my mother's, to be specific. I'd never met my mother, but my father told she had been the kindest person to exist and that I looked just like her.

"If she was so kind, why did she abandon us!' Bitter thoughts resurged again within my mind, I shook my head; she wasn't worth the energy to hate. I started tip-toeing up the stairs and, just as quietly, I opened my bedroom door; the sight that greeted me was horrifying in more than one way. My clothes were scattered across my floor to create a gigantic mess. That alone wouldn't be enough to cause the dread building within my chest, instead it was the underwear covered in a shiny, milky-white liquid that caused my horror.

Out of fear, I scrambled to my door and attempted to lock it; the lock hadn't worked once in my life and it certainly never stopped my father when he was in one of his moods. I calmed down just the littlest bit when I heard the click of the lock.

I picked up the soiled underwear on the ground and threw it into my closet, on top of a pile that I hadn't needed to add to in almost two years.

'He promised me that he wouldn't do this again! What if he-' I cut myself off, before such a thought could finish. 'No, he won't do it; he hasn't in almost two years. He got help, he's not a monster, not anymore.'

'Still. . .' My thoughts trailed off as I stripped out of my Kendo uniform and into a loose shirt and pants for the night. I crawled onto my rickety bed, the sheets still smelled like my father even after so long; I shuddered as I pulled my thorn-like covers over my body.

'Don't freak out. You're not weak anymore. I'm not weak. I'm not weak. . . I'm not. . . weak,' my thoughts turned hazy as my eyes misted over. 'I am weak, still just a weak, little girl. I can't even fight without my coach helping me!'

'Mores, he's my friend and a good coach, but he's not my therapist. I can't tell him for the same reasons why Katase can never know. This is my problem and I will handle it!'

As I began to drift off, I just barely heard the sound of my door jiggling awake.

 **Cliff hanger's are fun...when I'm the one controlling them. Either way, the next half of this chapter shall be coming much, much, much sooner then the last. See you soon.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 Star's sequel.**

 **OmegaKenichi Note: Here's that part 2 you've all been waiting for! Also, I am sorry to say that this is the last time I will be editing 'The Reaper of DXD'. I need to focus on my own works and I don't have time to do edits anymore. My apologies and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ragnorak note: yep! Remember, if you love gamer stories read Omega's. It's not only finished, a rarity among gamer fics. But it's far, far, far better written than my own. So give him some love!**

[Pov Restored!]

"Good god! Why the hell aren't you done yet!?" I was, oh so, frustrated with my researchers; they were still working on the same damn project as before! I realized that it had only been a month or so, but it felt closer to two or three months since I had last checked on them. The Head Researcher gave me a vicious deadpan through the half-opened door.

"We gave you the time table, we should be done soon; perhaps, you should've focused on increasing the amount of staff or keeping those damn crusaders from barging in to bring ale. Do you realize how hard it is to clean vomit from a lab coat!?" He asked me with a twitchy eye; he slammed the door in my face before I could answer.

"Dick," I grumbled as I walked away. Bahamut wasn't going to continue my training that night, since he was still tired from the last session. 'Good lord, I'm tired in my own dream world, that can not be good for my health. . . thank god for The Gamer.' Before I had the chance to drag Bahamut into training me, I woke up in the waking world.

'Heh, bloodborne joke. . . Damn, I make terrible puns when I'm tired.' Yawning once more I hopped out of bed and brewed myself a pot of coffee. 'No wonder Ozpin was addicted to this stuff, this is like nirvana after waking up.'

"Aaaaahhh, this is my happy drink!" I happily declared as I drank my coffee(note to self: get thermos). I sighed as the caffeine finally hit my brain. Thanks to that, I managed to not walk into the school fence for once.

'Thank you, coffe-Ouch!' I immediately ran directly into the most randomly-placed lamp post on campus. My eye twitched angrily as I looked around for any witnesses to see me destroy the object in front of me. Sadly, students were starting to filter into the school yard. 'You win this round, Daemon! I will melt you one day. . . just not today!'

With my mental declaration complete, I wandered back to the Kendo club. When I opened to the door, I expected Murayama to be practicing her stancs, but Katase was there first.

"Hey, Coach! Looks like we're the first ones to show up!" Katase greeted me cheerfully; I waved back as I set my cup on my desk.

'Murayama must be sick or something; she's usualy here before either of us.' The next couple hours blurred together as I practiced with Katase and the few others that were there early that day. They eventually left for classes, leaving me with time to do the club's paperwork. Thankfully, it was a small stack of papers that was easily solved with my trusty red stamp for approving shit.

I mechanically approved some of the trivial papers. They weren't that important, most of them had just been letters from parents asking to me me or Murayama. They wanted to know why their child had come home with bruises all over their body; nothing too big or worrisome. Although, the final paper had caught my eye. It was cliche as fuck that it was the last one that was important, but hey, it's an anime world, so I wasn't too surprised.

It was a letter from Murayama's father asking if he could watch some of the training sessions. I thought it was a harmless request, so I approved it; I didn't think there was any harm that could come from it.

Just as I finished, I got a quest notification. Naturally, I checked it, only to find the entire thing was encoded. The letters were constantly shifting, so I couldn't get a pin on the actual title of the quest. The only thing that wasn't encoded was the requirement that I had to tell Murayama about my decision when I saw her.

"Strange, but this is Ragnorak I'm talking about, so it's not too far out there," I murmured to myself.

"And like all anime, the person of interest will enter in three. . . two. . . one. . .' I counted down, then looked toward the door, it stayed closed. 'Guess I was off.'

A second later, the doors slammed open.

"Took you long enough, it's almost noo-" The rest of my sentence died off as I good look at Murayama. She was barely standing upright, using the wall next to her for support. Busted lip, black eyes, hand held to her ribs, the whole street-fight shebang. Even her clothes were ripped up, it looked like whoever jumped her had used a knife.

"Good god, Murayama! Who the hell jumped you?" My concern was showing as I immediately grabbed the first-aid kit.

"Just some thugs, they ran away before I could get a good look at their faces," Murayama's breath was coming out between huffs. Bandaging her hand't taken too long, although I was still concerned for my friend.

"Just stay on the couch for now; I don't think you'll be able to practice today with those injuries," she looked ready to argue with me, but I gave her a look and she laid down onto the furniture.

"It's a shame too," I sighed as I started dialing the phone nearby. "Apparently, your father wanted to today to watch you spar."

"What!?" Murayama sat ramrod straight after what I told her, she flinched because of her injuries telling her to stay still. One of my eyebrows rose, but I finished my talk with the school nurse before I pushed further on the subject.

"No, you won't need a stretcher. Maybe a straight jacket to keep her from aggravating her injuries. . . I was joking. Look, I'll just bring her there in a few minutes. No, I'll come to you," I hung up on the airheaded nurse as I reclined in my chair.

"So, wait, you told my father he could watch one of my spars?" Murayama questioned, if I wasn't so well versed in reading people I wouldn't have heard the undertone of anxiety in her voice.

"Is that a problem? If so, I can burn the request right now," I dug out an old lighter and ashtray that the last coach had left behind; I used them to burn anything I didn't approve of. When she saw the lighter, Murayama attempted to reassure me.

"No, no, it's just that my father can get. . . overprotective, some days. He doesn't like that I'm in this club, so I'm just a little worried about how he'll take a serious spar."

My eyebrows nearly elevated into my hair from how high they went. 'She's not lying, but definitely not telling the truth. I hate dealing with half-truths.'

"Is there anything else, Murayama?" I asked cautiously as I tossed both burning tools back into my desk; Murayama shook her head. I sighed inwardly as I got up and helped her to her feet as gingerly as possible. I escorted her to the nurse's office and just as I was about to leave, I turned my head so I could look her in the eye. "If there's anything bugging you, then I do hope you can talk to me or Katase. See you at practice, after school."

I left before she could respond; the glitchy quest screen crossed out the first objective and gave me a new one. It tells me to turn in my paperwork, which I do. Then, that objective gets crossed out and the quest just tells me to wait. I decide to wander around campus in an attempt to familiarize myself with the whole schoolground while I have the chance.

'Kokabiel's attack is gonna happen soon; I should try and pick out ambush/hiding spots for myself, my friends, and my troops.' I tried to imagine how the battle would play out in real life as I walked.

I passed the rest of the day like that; taking notes of possible points of interest and marking them with a magic circle ingrained into the molecules of the walls. Can't detect things that small, especially in the heat of a chaotic battle. Afterwards, I was back in my wonderful desk. Sitting in my chair as I counted the cracks in the ceiling as I waited for the rest of the Kendo club to fill in and get to work.

{Thank Creation! If you had started counting the grooves in your armor next, then I would've' cut your arm off to rid myself of that hell!} I deadpanned at my arm, before I shook my head with amusement. I stretched myself out before I went back into the main room. Katase was fussing over Murayama's injuries, which I'm to say are looking much better.

"You got jumped!? If I ever meet those bastards I'll make their lives a living hell!" Katase declared with fire in her eyes; Murayama was smiling at her friend's eccentric attitude, as did I.

"You're still not sparring today," I told Murayama as I walked up behind her; she and Katase both jumped in surprise. I chuckled at their reactions, I can be very stealthy when I want to be. Murayama nodded half-heartedly and moved over to the other side of the room; the same place where I usually spectate from. I patted her on the back before I went over to join her. As soon as I sat down, the door opened and a middle-aged man walked in.

I called him middle-aged because of his varying amounts of facial hair; tuffs of thick hair around the jawline combined with a nine o'clock shadow. His black, neck-length hair is far too long to be a man's and he had a swimmer's body and absolutely reeked of vodka. His yellow eyes frantically searched the area until he saw Murayama behind me.

'Interesting, so this is her father?' I looked at Murayama from out of the corner of my eye and caught sight of how horrified she appeared to be. At the time, I wasn't sure if this was from the thought of her father watching her practice or something more sinister, but I erred on the side of caution.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you here?" His gaze locked with mine, I returned his stare with a dead-eyed look. He flinched back as if struck, but shook his head to collect himself.

"Sorry, but I was told this was the Kendo club; I believe I sent a request to come watch a few spars?"

"Ah yes, I remember signing off on such a form, but I didn't think you would come today," I was immediately suspicious of the man. He was most certainly Murayama's father, but the school had never sent word to a parent that fast.

"Well, if you were hoping to see your daughter spar, then I'm afraid to inform you that won't be happening today," that one statement caused the man to straighten himself out and stare at me with a look that I could not decipher.

"Why not? She doesn't look to be seriously injured," he brought up Murayama's physical injuries and she looked more surprised than anything else.

"She was jumped by some things earlier today, sir," I informed him with an even stare. "I'd like to err on the side of caution when it comes to such things."

As I told him, the man got closer and closer to me, nearly to the point where we were head to head, but Murayama got up and slit us up.

"I can spar just fine, Coach. I'll be fine," she tried to convince me, but I could clearly see that she was in pain just trying to keep her arms up.

I wanted to argue, but her father cut me off by telling his "little girl" that she had made a good choice. I sighed, before setting up the various spars. I put Murayama's match first, so it could be over as soon as possible.

She and Katase stepped onto the mat, while I sat off to the side along with Murayama's father, who looked far too into the match to be healthy.

He was fixated on Murayama to the point where I considered throwing him out based on my gut instinct alone. However, I suppressed this feeling and simply watched the spar progress. Katase was doing a fantastic job of making sure not to injure Murayama too greatly, while Murayama was going full throttle even while injured. The spar ended when Murayama collapsed out of exhaustion; I sighed and went to help her, along with Katase.

However, her father continued to stare at her with a look that just didn't feel right to me. My skin was crawling and I wasn't even the one being stared at. Murayama tensed up, but I could feel that she forced herself to slack, as if she were pretending to be relaxed.

Katase and I shared a brief look, that was going to be a conversation later on. I plopped her to my right and sat so her father was on my left, making sure to keep them apart.

He didn't like that, if his face was any sort of indication. He even tried to stand up, but a fully powered **Death's Glare** made sure he stayed put. Even as the other spars played out he still stared at his daughter with a look of complete fixation. Murayama would often try and avoid his gaze, or subtly hide herself behind me. I was reaching my limit and my infamous top was about to burst. But, i bottled it up and held it down to keep my composure.

When the last spar finished and everybody started to pack up, Murayama's father got up and went over to his daughter. Completely ignoring my futile attempt to keep the two of them separated.

"C'mon, honey, let's go home. It's been a long day for the both of us and I just wanna go home and sleep away the day." He said it so casually that I would've thought nothing of it, if Murayama hadn't flinched and gripped the hem of her skirt to point where her hands started bleeding. That set off all of my warning signals, all at once.

'She obviously doesn't want to go, but why? Abusive household maybe. . . ? Wait a minute, what did her character bio say again? **Observe**!' I checked Murayama's bio once again and, other than her level rising to twenty, nothing had changed. What had changed was how I read it, specifically, the middle part.

'Constantly takes advantage of his daughter,' I re-read it mentally and, at first, it didn't click. 'Does it mean he's forcing her to work, because he's lazy? Is he making her get his liquor? Making her carry him home when he's drunk and overall caring for him?'

Then, I took a good, hard look at her state of dress and the nature of her injuries. While the nurse had done a fair job of patching her up; she couldn't patch up Murayama's black eye or her busted lip. Which was something a fist from an older man could do. Then, there's the state of her clothes, ripped and torn. At first, I had thought they had been cut, but a second look showed they had been clearly pulled apart at the seams; something only an adult male could do.

"Son of a bitch," I growled under my breath, quiet enough that no one heard me.

I walk-no, I stomped over; cracks formed in the wooden floor with each step I took. The bastard went to grab Murayama's arm, but instead I grabbed his and squeezed harder than a python.

"What the he- What the hell are you doing!?" I could see the pain in his eyes as I squeezed his wrist harder and harder. I was positive that, at that point, his wrist was all but dust, but I really didn't care. At that moment, the bastard could've died for all I cared. . . Actually, that's not true, if he had died, then I wouldn't have been able to make him suffer more.

I started turning my arm to the point where a simple twist would snap his arm like the twig that it was. Rage dyed my vision red; I couldn't hear anything, except for my own thoughts and, they were screaming at me to break Murayama's father into the smallest pieces possible.

"The pieces are starting to fall into place," I said with a monotone voice as I snapped his arm in half. All I saw at that moment was a world of red and a dead man who didn't know he was dead yet. I could feel something desperately try to rip my hand away from the bleeding arm; I had just notice the bone jutting out from the force of my grip. A sadistic smile bloomed from under my mask as the sick bastard cried out in agony. I had honestly felt like laughing!

That feeling shattered just like the plant that was smashed into my head, which brought me back to my senses in a very harsh way. I released my vice-grip to pluck the shards of clay out of my hair and to remove the dirt. Before I could react, I got slapped by Murayama, who had looked absolutely livid at my actions.

'I shouldn't be surprised, yet I am,' had been my thoughts at the time. 'This man may have abused her her whole life! So, why the hell is she helping him!?'

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!? That's my father, you fucking lunatic!" Murayama screamed at me; I didn't flinch at the tone, but only because I forced my body not to move.

"Murayama-"

"Don't you Murayama me! Why the hell did you attack him!?" Murayama said with righteous fury as she interrupted me. I took a deep breath in an attempt to bottle the simmering rage that was threatening to erupt.

"I think I'll answer that question with another question. He abuses you, doesn't he, Murayama?" My question was curt and hit like a baseball bat to the face.

She flinched back, panic surging in her eyes before being smothered by rage, "The hell kinda question is that!? Of course not!"

"And yet, your outfit and current injuries tell a different tale," I countered.

"I told you I was jumped by a guy!" Murayama fired back as heatedly as before; her face had turned a fiery red as she screamed at me. Her last retort gave me an opening in her story and I pounced on it.

"You did, but you also omitted any and all physical detail that you could have given me on your would-be attacker. Also, did you just say 'guy' as in only one? When I asked you just a few hours ago, you said 'thugs', as in multiple," I caught her within the web of lies that she herself had wove. Now, the fiery-red that decorated her face turned ash-gray. Murayama had been caught red-handed and her own reaction wouldn't allow her to take it back.

The other members of the club began to murmur; they had been told a similar lie as I had. With my victory secured, I pushed my advantage with a ferocity that I didn't know I possessed.

"I'm not blind, Murayama, not stupid either. When I told you that your dad would be coming here you panicked and tried standing upright, even though you were injured! Not to mention, that after your spar with Katase, you forced yourself to go slack to make yourself seem relaxed!" My declaration seemed to physically hurt her from how hard she flinched.

"Mores is telling the truth," katase added defiantly. "I helped Murayama up with him and I could feel you slacken on purpose," with that, my argument had the weight of the world behind it as far as the club was concerned. Murayama looked at Katase with a look of betrayal and panic.

"Your father got the message that he was allowed to watch the matches, which I will be revoking as soon as possible, mere hours after I turned it in. That's suspicious, especially since this school takes nearly a day, at minimum, to send notices to parents. Good God, Murayama, he's been stalking you!" My voice came out sharper than it needed to, but it served its purpose as the entire club was glaring daggers at Murayama's father.

"You're wrong," she whispered. "He's just friends with the principal and just sent me dad the message."

I doubt that Murayama even believed what she had been saying. She had been shaking violently; her head was pointed down to stare at her feet instead of looking me in the eye. I didn't know if she was doing it out of shame or mortification that such a thing was brought out in front of the whole club. That hadn't been my best move, but my emotions placed her in that situation and my cunning got her out of it.

"What else has he done to you? It isn't just physical abuse, is it?" My voice was comforting; I already had a good idea about what he did to her, but I hadn't wanted to open that can of worms in public. I had already done enough as it was. She looked up at me, her eyes drowning with sorrow. At that exact moment, I can truly say I felt like a dick for bringing out her problems into the open like that.

"Let us help you! We're your friends, aren't we?" I held out my hand to her, cheesy as it was, it felt right.

For just a moment, Murayama looked like she would accept my outstretched offer for help. She raised her hand up to mine, but instead of grasping it, she smacked it away.

"You are my coach, they are my club mates. Don't mistake that for friendship," she said coldly. I was stunned into silence, as was everyone else. I knew it was utter horse shit, but it still hurt. Murayama helped her father to his feet and then she just walked away with the monster.

With a shattering of glass, the Star Arcana leveled up to 9, 'Hell of a way for that to happen!'

Katase ran after Murayama and her father, same as I did. By the time I caught up to Katase, all we could do was watch the disappear around the corner.

'Shit. Did I push too hard?' I thought while I reached under my mask to pinch the bridge of my nose. I had really screwed the pooch on that one.

"Why?" I turned my head to see that Katase had started to cry. I. . . didn't really know what to do in that situation, so I just sorta stood there, staring out into space. Waiting for the eruption that would soon commence.

"Why did she go with him!? If you're right, he's a monster in human skin! So, why. . . why did she go with him? Why did she say things? Why?" Katase was openly bawling on the ground at that point. At the time, I didn't understand it either.

'Maybe it has something to do with family loyalty, something that ties them together. Regardless, I can't answer her questions.' I could feel my own eyes start to mist up, but I blinked away the tears.

'Men aren't supposed to cry in public,' my father's voice echoed inside my mind.

'He's right,' I bottled down the offending emotion and threw it away. Crying wouldn't help anyone. So, I got down to Katase's level and began to rub her back. 'It works on siblings, no reason it can't work here.'

Miraculously, my plan does indeed work as Katase began to calm down and she eventually stopped crying. I was surprised, but grateful that it had worked. No new skill had popped up, so I assumed that it was a given ability, like Magic Circles. When Katase finally managed to calm down, she looked up at me and wordlessly asked me to answer her questions.

"I don't know why she's protecting him. But, I do know that what she said back there was just another lie. We both know that. Now, let's go find her!" I declared encouragingly. "I'll search around and ask anyone if they know her home address. If you get it, text me. Here's my number, just in case."

I reached into my pocket to subtly access my inventory in front of Katase. I pulled out a pen and a slip of paper that I wrote my phone number on. Katase took it, stared at the number, then nodded with fierce determination. She raced off to do what I asked of her. I chuckled, while I stared at the blood from Murayama's father that still coated my hands.

'I have an idea, but I can't exactly be seen summoning them,' I ran down the road, in the opposite direction of Katase, until I was sure nobody was around. Then, I used up a bit of my Mana to activate my newest skill.

" **Summon Skeletal Hounds**!" My minions arose from the magic circle I had created. If I had to guess, I would've said they were German Shepherds. But, with only bones and a general shape of a large dog, I really couldn't say for sure. Their only defining feature, besides the bones, were the blood-red eyes that resembled my own.

"Find the creature whose blood coats my hands. Avoid being spotted, if all possible. A friend of mine is in trouble and, if you are seen, it will disrupt the mission," I gave my pack their orders with the utmost authority. They sniffed the blood on my hands then, when they got the scent, they dashed off.

I grew my wings and took off after them. The glitched quest screen crossed out yet another unknown objective, but then it finally unencrypted itself.

 **Arcana Quest: Saving a Falling Star**

 **Current Objective: Save Murayama from her monster father.**

 **Bonus Objective: Unknown**

 **Rewards: ? ? ?**

 **Penalties for Failure: Loss of the Star Arcana; Unable to use all Star Arcana Personas**

 **Accept: Y/** N

Even if the option to refuse the quest was removed, I would have still accepted.

'I need to hurry! Who knows what's going on!'

 **[POV Shift! Murayama First Person]**

I am beyond exhausted when I finally manage to drag both myself and my father to our home. What I said to the club is still rattling around in my mind.

'They'll be better off, surely they would,' I get shaken out of my thoughts when my father yelled at me as he pours antiseptic onto his broken arm.

"That little bastard! Doing this to me when my guard was down. I'll kill him next time I see him," my dad murmurs as he bandages his arm and took multiple drugs to numb the pain. My father had always treated his own injuries instead of going to a hospital, it was just how he did things.

"I didn't expect Coach to attack you like that," I say without thinking. My father immediately looked at me with his familiar glare; the same one that he always gives me when he's beyond pissed off.

"Coach? That psycho runs your club? Who the hell elected such a madman!?" He growls at me before turning to grab some ale from the cabinet.

After hearing him say that, I can't help but remember that it was Katase and I who strong-armed Mores into being our coach. He had been so confused, but just shrugged it off and went with it; just like he did with everything unexpected.

"I did," I whisper quietly, so he couldn't hear me. But, he stopped his rummaging and to face me.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" His voice is calm, but his eyes are anything but.

"I was the one who elected him to be our coach," I tell him, slightly louder this time; his eyebrows only went up.

"He's a goddamn nutcase! Look at what he did to my arm! Why the hell did you elect him, of all people, to be your coach!?" A small spark ignited inside me, growing strong enough to overpower my fear. For the first time, I'm standing up straight in this house.

"Mores is reliable, smart, resourceful, and he actually gives a damn about helping us! He trains us until our bodies are falling apart, but we do his hellish training regardless. We do it because Mores has our, not his, our interests at heart. He's been a better friend to me in the past few days, then you have been a father in my entire life!" I screamed out the last part. When I realized what I had said, I immediately cover my mouth out of fear.

My father has a devastated look on his face, before it mutates into the snarling beast that I still have nightmares about. Before I can move to defend myself, he has his hands around my throat. The two of us go down to the floor as I struggle to breath. My eyes widen as he unfurls his belt. I try to scream, but his hands around my throat only allow a small gasp to escape.

"You ungrateful brat! I've worked my entire life to make sure you could live your own life better than I've lived my own shitty life. Dozens of hours and even more alcohol gone, to make sure your life was better; so, you can leave this shit town! I lost the love of my life, because I spent more time with your care than with her! I became a drunk fucker because of you, and I've had enough of you lip to last a lifetime!" My father's grip only tightens as his rant becomes even more visceral. I wheeze in an attempt to call for help, but I can't.

'No, God, please not again,' that thought keeps looping through my mind, over and over again.

"Now? Now, I'm going to take the payment that I deserve! I've watched you grow into a stunning woman for your age! I didn't want to hurt you again, like I did so long ago, but now? I no longer care! I'm done!" I scream bloody murder in my mind, but all that came out was more pathetic wheezes and coughs. Tears are pouring down my face from the pain and I can't stop them.

He has my arms pinned above my head and my legs pinned under his body. I can't move. I can't move!

'Get off! Please get off! Please, for the love of God, get off of me, Dad!' I want to say all those things and more, but his hands are still around my throat and I can't. I start to lose consciousness as his grip tightens, 'No. I don't wanna die. . . it's getting darker. . . why. . . why me?'

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY**!" I can hear a familiar voice scream. I feel my father get off me and I inhaled a stuttered breath. My vision is blurry, but it begins to go back to normal as I breath in more precious oxygen. I feel something cover my body, it feels like a cape.

"Use that, I'll handle this for now," that voice; comforting as it is familiar, it reassures me. My vision is starting to come back fully now. What I see when it finally comes into focus shocked me to my very core.

Mores, my coach and my friend, is standing in front of me. The roof of my house is caved in, allowing the last dregs of sunlight to illuminate the room. My father is embedded in the plaster wall across from us. His face is broken and Mores' leg is covered in fresh blood. Four monstrous, skeletal wings stretch out from Mores' back. They're bent at an angle, so they weren't exploding out of my home. Yet, they still scratched the walls and ceiling of the house.

'Mores has wings!? That's impossible! People don't have wings!' My mind tries to deny what my other senses are telling me is true. Mores looks ready to murder my father. I try to stop him, but my legs refuse to move and my voice is still recovering from what my dad did to my throat.

He walks toward my groaning father; chaotic red flames burn in his right hand and pitch-black darkness oozes from his left.

'This is really happening, oh my god!'

 **[POV Return!]**

I could feel myself becoming angrier the more I looked at the pitiful excuse of a man that had been in front of me. He wasn't even a man in my eyes, just a pitiful excuse for a sentient creature. My strongest elements tried to escape my hands; they wanted to destroy him as I much as I did.

Murayama's father struggled to his feet, still dazed from my entry. I wouldn't allow him even a moment's rest. He pulled himself up and tried to throw a punch at me, but it had been so sloppy that it passed by without even touching me.

I grabbed his outstretched arm with my right hand and gripped it like a vice. The raw chaos consumed his arm, melting it slowly. I wanted him to experience pain. Pain unlike anything conceived in his insectoid mind.

I kneed him in the throat the very instant that he tried to scream; his vocal cords collapsed without released his screams of pain. Murayama's father wheezed from the agony of his situation, but I wasn't even close to being through with him.

I ripped off the remains of his left arm and fed it to the deep dark that dwelled within my left hand. My chaotic flames cauterized the wound as I couldn't have him bleeding out before I was finished.

I focused my attention of the man's right arm, but I didn't let the darkness consume it nor let my flames reduce it to ash. Instead, I just grabbed the limb and ground it to dust in my hands. He wheezed from the agony of having his arm turned into a bleeding, inflatable toy.

I kicked him through the wall, this time. His ribs were shattered, if they hadn't already been broken.

I strolled over to his bleeding and broken body. I knew he couldn't escape me, so I took my time in walking over to him. My foot falls cracked the pavement beneath me as I drew my sword in order to rid the world of his pitiful existence.

I slammed my foot onto his throat to keep him from moving in any way. He tried to move his arms, but one was merely a stump and the other would move no longer. A cruel smirk lit up my face; I could tell that he knew I was smiling at him, despite my mask. I brought my blade up and, in the same instant, plunged it down.

"Wai- *Cough* *Cough*. . . Wait!"

My blade stopped mere nanometers away from my victim's eye. If he would have blinked, the blade would have cut through his eyelids. That raspy voice, I couldn't quite understand it from all the coughing. My neck snapped to the side as I turned to look Murayama in the eye. A bruise had been starting to form on her neck from what her bastard father had done to her. But, she was crying and, at the time, I didn't understand why.

"This man has tortured you, mentally, physically, and sexually for God knows how long! Why did you stop me?" I had accidently voiced my thoughts. I couldn't understand it at all. That man had been the definition of scum of the Earth, so why did she save her tormentor.

She grabbed her throat as she tried to speak; the pain she was experiencing stopped her for a moment, before she managed to force it out.

"He's my father, he's all I have," Murayama rasped out, coughing horribly immediately afterwards.

I still couldn't see what that had to do with keeping him alive. But, I gave one more animalistic growl before I stepped off the man. I popped open a lesser healing potion and forced it down the bastard's throat. It would heal his limbs, but they would be horribly scared and utterly useless for the rest of his pitiful life.

I dropped him onto the ground a moment later and rushed over to Murayama. I used every resource I had to bring her back to full health. Despite her complete recovery, Murayama still clutched my cape with all her strength; I didn't take it back. Instead, I choose to sit next to her.

"Your father will have to go to jail, at minimum," I told her; Murayama nodded slowly in response.

I went to take out my phone to call the police, but she stopped me. I nearly shook her off, but I stopped myself when I saw the broken expression on her face. I put the phone back in my pocket and she visibly relaxed. I wanted to say something to her, but nothing came out.

I had absolutely no experience in that department, nor did I know how to comfort her. So, I just sat there, staring ahead looking like a complete fool. I prayed to whatever deity I could think of to give me something to say before the situation became awkward.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" She asked me; her voice was so quiet, it was almost a whisper.

I nodded and helped her up; I made a mental note to call the police later to take Murayama's dirtbag father away. At that moment, I just used my magic to bind him so he couldn't run away. Murayama and I walked out the front door; she nearly went for the car, but I just unfurled my wings.

"Flying is always faster," I had pointed out. She nodded, but I could tell that she hadn't really listened. She just absorbed the information. I carefully picked her up and placed her on my back. I turned my head to look at her, "Hang on tight!"

Murayama screamed in surprise as I shot into the sky; she nearly strangled me from how tight she had been holding on to me. I managed to endure her grip until I leveled out; when I turned my head, Murayama had her eyes shut tight. I chuckled as I poked her in the head with one of the bones in my wings.

"You don't wanna miss this, trust me," and she did. Murayama's eyes sparkled like diamonds as she saw the town she had grown up in from an aerial view. I didn't do any tricks to avoid ruining the enjoyment she was experiencing from such a sight. The journey to my place was as calm as it was windy; neither of us exchanged any words, we were just taking in the sight of it all.

'Wonder if New York City would look this good,' I thought as my house approached. As carefully as I could, I descended onto the walkway. Murayama hopped off my back and we went inside.

I turned the lights on as Murayama took a seat on the sofa, I joined her a moment later. Silence filled the room for a few seconds. After a while, I heard a light sniffling. The room was so quiet that I managed to hear the sound of tears hitting cloth.

I turned my head and spotted the culprit desperately trying not cry, but failing miserably. I still had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I took a page out of my older sibling handbook. I inched closer to her, until our knees nearly touched. Then, I slowly pulled her close and hugged her.

It worked wonders, the flood gates opened immediately and Murayama had started bawling like a child. I stroked her hair and said the first comforting thing I could think of that wasn't, it's okay.

"You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you here," I said this in the most calming way that I could. My wings enclosed the both of us in a bony cocoon of sorts. It was warm and even I felt calmer than before. The same thing was happening to Murayama as her breathing began to slow.

Soon, her cries had faded into whimpers and those faded into soft snores. I snorted softly when I realized she had fallen asleep. I didn't dare move for another five minutes or so, but then my legs had begun to fall asleep themselves. So, I gently moved her off my chest and onto the couch. I grabbed one of my throw pillows and laid it under Murayama's head. I also found a nearby blanket and tucked her in.

The second that I had finished, I heard a choir of voices sing triumphantly as two screens popped into existence in front of my face. The first was a screen that had told me that my stats had all increased by 10, which I was very happy about. The second was the one I had been waiting for.

 **Congratulations you have maxed out the Star Arcana.**

 **Rank: 10/10**

 **Abilities: Kendo Meetings: Since you've befriended one of the leaders of the kendo club you are allowed into their meetings and sometimes their sparring matches. Chance of increasing Dex, Vit and Wis, but it requires two-four hours of free time.**

 **One of us, one of us!: Since you have helped them grow stronger the Kendo club and, by extension, the captains have made you their coach and confidant. This has many possibilities which means showers, you lucky bastard! Unlocks access to the club showers; 99% chance of a orgy happening if you ask while in the showers. 1% chance of them asking you while in the showers.**

 **Best coach ever!: Your position as Coach has made the Kendo Club trust you more! The Kendo Club members are 50% more likely to ask for your help, personal or otherwise; when done successfully +10 to all stats.**

 **Rising star: Due to your relationship with the kendo club and the star captain, not only do you have access to any and all Star Arcana Personas; you also get a special surprise when you fall asleep tonight. Note: this surprise is not sex and the second half of this message will disappear after claiming the surprise.**

I wasn't expecting sex, but I was definitely intrigued by what such a surprise could be. So, I turned off all the lights and tiptoed upstairs. I collapsed in my bed the instant I stepped into my room. Eager to see what surprise I had gotten, I close my eyes and let Morpheus embrace me.

I had expected to see my castle when I fell asleep, but my present did not take place there. Instead, I had been brought to a desert; it was a very familiar desert too. One that I had remembered from the Gun-Gale-Online story arc of Sword Art Online. I assumed that meant I would get to meet a character from SAO and I only had one response to that.

'FUCK YEAH!' I screamed in my mind, fist-pumping over and over again. I wondered who I would meet. 'I hope it's Kirito! Or Asuna! Or Sinon, or Yuuki; hell, I'd even take Klein!'

I would've been very happy to meet Klein; he had so little screen time, yet so much personality. It was amazing! I had been so excited that I never noticed that I was being watched. That is, until someone shot a dart into my neck.

I pulled it out of my throat, my low-leveled **Poison Resistance** was enough to negate the paralysis effect of the dart.

"Only one character in this show uses a silenced weapon and he ain't a hero," I said to myself; I put the dart I had been hit with in my inventory for later analysis. **[Omega Note: Because it's now a small pet-peeve of mine, there is no such thing as a silenced weapon! It's a suppressed weapon! I would've changed it in editing, but Mores himself does not know this bit of information, therefore it has to stay]**

I dropped low to the ground while looking for where I'd been hit from. All I saw was sand and random debris for miles. It wasn't long before he fired another dart, but this time I had managed to catch it before it could pierce my skin. I turned around and, for a brief moment, I saw the flicker of his cloak's Camouflage skill activate.

I charged the spot where I saw the flicker. As soon as I did though, a hail of bullets rained down onto me. Now, those had actually hurt quite a bit.

I reached into my inventory and managed to pull out the tower shield I had gotten from the first mini-boss I had killed. The bullets pinged off the massive shield; I would have guessed it to be made of titanium or reinforced steel. Either way, it allowed me to charge toward to cloaked killer.

Unfortunately, I still needed to see in order to charge him, which gave the infamous sniper a perfect shot at my head. I managed to dodge most of the bullets, but he got lucky with one of them and nearly blew my eye out.

'God! That hurts!' I thought as used my spar hand to use my **Healing Hands** skills and fix the damage he did to my face. At that point, i was almost upon him.

My opponent's camouflage dispersed as he jumped towards me; He vaulted over my massive shield at the same time as he drew his estoc. It was at that moment that it finally became a reality for me.

I was truly face to face with Death Gun(aka Red-Eyed XaXa), second hand to the guild leader of Laughing Coffin. The most threatening villain of Gun Gale Online.

"Observe," I whispered; I shoved my tower shield into my inventory as the info screen popped into view.

 **Shinkawa Shouichi**

 **Titles: Death Gun/Sterben/Red-Eyed XaXa**

 **Level: 400**

 **Race: Human/Devil**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 **Bio: A die-hard member of the disbanded killer guild, Laughing Coffin. He is a extremely skilled killer and takes serious pride in his craft. He was the quiet-type until, he was trapped inside Sword Art Online. In the game, he found his true calling, being a red player. When it ended, Shouichi created a way to continue his work. Not for long, as he was soon stopped by Kazuto Kirigaya; although, he may have won that fight if it wasn't for outside interference. On the transition to this world, his body mutated, which turned him into a human-devil hybrid. What was once Shinkawa Shouichi is now the avatar he dreamed of being. It would be such a shame to let this opportunity disappear.**

That bio was much longer than I was used to seeing them.

"So, you are the false swordsman the chaos god told I would meet," Death Gun taunted; I didn't rise to the obvious bait. Instead, I did the exact opposite.

"Oh yeah, that's me to a T. I don't even know how to use this thing properly," I waved around my sword as an example. My magic became fully-prepared as XaXa's mask hissed out steam. "We can't all be Laughing Coffin members who've spent over two years killing innocent people."

My joke wasn't lost on the psychopath as he started laughing hysterically.

"I guess so," he agreed with psychotic glee present in his voice. "So, you know what I do best?"

"Hard not to recognize a true red-player when I see one. That, and your emblem is on your wrist," I pointed to the poorly-concealed Laughing Coffin emblem. He also looked down at it and merely chuckled before ripping off the bandages to show the mark in its full glory.

"I have no reason to hide my mark anymore," he declared with a sick sense of pride. "Now, why waste anymore of your last breathes by talking?"

"I couldn't agree more, XaXa," I gave the killer a dark smirk beneath my mask. "But, I'm not the one dying tonight!"

 **[BGM Start: 'Save Yourself' by My Darkest Days]**

I summoned my scythe from inside my inventory and it soared into my waiting hands. Death Gun readied his pistol in one hand and, at the same time, got into a fencing position with his estoc; it was a very odd way to fight, but I know from first-hand experience that it's deadly.

For a few moments, everything was absolutely quiet. Then, a calm wind blew past us and signalled the beginning of our fight!

Within an instant, we clashed in the air; estoc against katana. Shockwaves boomed from our clash, forcing us apart from the impact itself. I was fast with my recovery, but XaXa was already on top of me when I did.

At the moment he slashed at me, I dodged to the side and the blade missed me. But, XaXa grabbed me by the arm before I could do much else and had thrown me in front of him. Death Gun lunged at me, but I managed to get my bearings in time to parry the blow with my scythe's pole. At the same time, I countered his attack by swinging my weapon and having it slam into XaXa's shoulder.

He growled in pain, but managed to recover faster than I had been prepared for. Death Gun thrust forward with his estoc through my mask and into my eye socket.

I screamed bloody murder from the immense pain, then I used my Earth element to open a fissure in the ground under XaXa. He fell into it; I doubt he had been expecting me to use magic.

Gamer's Body healed my eye, while I used Healing Hands to restore my HP. I healed myself just in time to dodge another sword trying to impale itself on me. Being thrown down a hole had only made XaXa angrier and thus, much faster.

The sun's glare had been my only guide to blocking my opponent's small weapon. My scythe had blocked whatever I couldn't dodge, but even then, I felt XaXa's blade rake across my knuckles in an attempt to weaken my guard.

I filled the air with my mana to create an instant dust storm in the palm of my hand. Then, I slammed my storm down onto my slippery devil of an opponent. Death Gun grunted from the force of the air pressure that had been pushing down on him, but he slowly managed to stand against it.

I activated my Earth element again in tandem with my air; it kept XaXa down as I opened another crack in the ground. The Laughing Coffin member fell into my trap once again. Then, by using my Earth element, I used the ground that surrounded XaXa down below and I slammed them together.

"Almighty Crush!" I bellowed as my magic made the Earth grind into XaXa like a car crusher.

In response, the psychotic man just began to laugh more and more. Whatever he had been doing wasn't very good for me as the earth that I had been attacking him with began to shake. The ground exploded as Death Gun rocketed into the air. There were two pairs of black, bat wings attached to his back, just like me. Although, compared to mine, his were a bit smaller.

Sterben flew down towards me; breaking the sound barrier from the speed of his descent. I only just managed to guard against his wild slash as the ground around us turned into a crater.

With incredible speed, XaXa flew around my guard and stabbed me in the shoulder. I roared in pain as instinctively reached around to grab my injured shoulder. But, he punished my careless move by stabbing through my hand.

Despite the pain, being stabbed gave me an opening to attack. I used XaXa's own shadow to impale stab him in the stomach. The estoc-weilder gasped from my surprise attack and dropped his guard, which allowed m to hook him onto my scythe.

I spun around and flung him off of my scythe and into the sky. My own bony wings sprouted from my back as I launched myself skyward. I readied my katana and forced as much Fire and Dark element as I possibly could into the blade.

The blade erupted into black flames as the two clashing powers were forced to converge; although, I knew they wouldn't be like that for very long. Death Gun managed to regain his equilibrium and lunged at me with his estoc. To my surprise, he blade also erupted in flame with what I assumed had been a sword skill.

As we drew nearer to each other, a clash was all but inevitable. However, I've never dealt with inevitable.

So, I waited until the last possible moment, when our blades were so close they were nearly touching. It was when we were on the brink of clashing that I struck! I forced my wings to disappear, which made me immediately descend and fall just under XaXa's blade.

XaXa tried to bring his weapon down in time to stab my skull, but by then, it had already been far too late. My wings resurfaced and I thrust my sword into his chest as Death Gun's estoc struck my bone wings. Both of us lost our balance and we were sent plummeting back to the ground below.

I was still on him when we had begun to fall, which is why I hadn't seen the punch coming until it was too late. Death Gun wasn't quite done with me just yet. I was shocked that he was still alive, too shocked to properly block his assault.

XaXa managed to bring his knee up and flip our positions while in the air. He removed my sword from his chest cavity and threw it away in the same motion. The ex-Laughing Coffin member just kept attacking me with his wild punches, but thankfully, I got my guard up properly and countered one of his attacks. He reared back his fist to punch me and, at the same time, I jabbed my elbow upwards. It impacted with Sterben's chin which flipped him off of me. But, I wasn't done with him just yet.

I reached out and grabbed his leg as I poured as much mana as I possibly could into my arm. With strength equivalent to the incredible Hulk, I slammed XaXa into the ground hard enough to create a giant mushroom cloud of sand.

 **[BGM End]**

"Son of a bitch. . . " I rubbed my incredibly-sore right arm to stave off the pain. Infusing that much mana into a body not meant for physical combat had not been my smartest idea. But, it had been one made under duress so I think I can get a pass. Didn't take me long to notice the pain was quickly starting to fade. 'Thank God for Gamer's Body!'

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the battle was finally over and I had been the one left standing. But, after a moment, I realized I wasn't getting any new windows or anything like that.

I was very confused for a few moments, but then I came to a realization and peaked over the edge of the crater. Death Gun was still alive! My eyes bugged out of my head and my jaw dropped like a rock in the ocean. All of his limbs were broken and he still had a stab wound in his gut, but the serial killer still managed to stubbornly sit up.

'Even after all that, he's still kicking,' I thought with what I can only define and complete and utter respect.

'Good lord, no wonder this guy almost beat Jesus-kun. . . I know it's a dead meme, but I will keep saying it until it stops being true.' I justified to myself and possibly Bahamut, since I could feel him rolling his eyes; still don't know how I know that, I just do.

I briefly glared at my arm before I slid down into the massive crater I had made. Somehow, Death Gun managed to get on a knee and stood to his feet shakely. I could hear the sound of his bones breaking even further.

"That can't be healthy," I accidently stated aloud. XaXa tried to turn around, whether to stab me or glare at me I didn't know, but he fell on his ass instead. He just sat there giving me a weak glare. I hummed in thought, then I got a very wicked idea.

"Why don't you come work for me?" I asked him as I crouched down to his eye level. "It's not like you have anything better to do, XaXa."

"What do you possible have that I would want, Reaper?" Death Gun asked me; I could tell he was intrigued, but he wanted to see what he could get.

"Why, the chance to kill again, of course," I informed him casually. He sat up so fast that I almost forgot that his bones had been broken.

"Can you guarantee this?" XaXa asked; his bloodlust was clearly showing, even with his mask on. In response, I grinned maniacally at him from behind my mask.

"Of course! Monsters, humans, devils, fallen angels, and perhaps, even a few gods," Death Gun was shaking with murderous glee. "So, why do you say, Red-Eyes? Would you rather rot in a cell for the rest of your life or, would you like to be able to kill without the Black Swordsman getting in your way?"

He enthusiastically agreed with my proposal. I grabbed his broken hand while my other hand inscribed my own personal magic circle under his Laughing Coffin emblem. His status page opened and changed his race from Human/Devil hybrid to Reaper; XaXa's alignment changed to my own, as well.

"It'll be fun fighting next to you, Boss," Death Gun told me as he kneeled. I returned the sentiment as XaXa disappeared into a cloud of ash. It was after that the screens finally showed up.

 **+50 Dex for defeating 'Estoc Master'**

 **+100 Int and Wis for using wit to gain a new ally**

 **+20 Fire Element from continuous use in battle**

 **+40 Earth Element from continuous use in battle**

 **+30 Wind Element from continuous use in battle**

 **+30 Dark Element from continuous use in battle**

 **New Skill(s) Created!**

 **Symbol of Death(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: All Effect: Allows you to mark the enemies that you have defeated and add them to your own forces. There are three requirements that must be met to activate this skill:**

 **1\. The being that you mark must be identified as a 'Boss' or 'Mini-Boss'**

 **2\. They can not be apart of the DxD Universe; this skill will not affect any person, animal, or being that was born in the DxD world**

 **3\. You must defeat the Boss in one-on-one combat. If they bring help then it's fair game to summon.**

 **Summon Death Gun(Active) Level: MAX MP Cost: 100 MP per minute summoned Effect: This skill will allow you to summon Red-Eyed XaXa, aka Death Gun, to fight by your side. You have beaten the True Red-Player and he shall fight and kill for you. And he will kill those he fights, so do not summon if you care about your opponent's life.**

 **New Quest Has Been Created!**

 **The Hidden Summons of the Taro**

 **Instead of an obtaining an Ultimate Persona, when you max out a Confidant you will have to fight a powerful Boss Monster. Winning the fight will allow you to bring that Boss into your own forces. I wonder what else awaits you in your next maxed-out Arcana?**

 **Reward: 200 Levels per Boss; Extra-Powerful Summon**

 **Failure: Death**

 **You can not refuse this Quest**

I stared at the quest for more than a few moments, then I began to laugh. There hadn't even been a way to deny the quest, I had no choice in the matter. So, I just accepted the hand I had been dealt with a mad cackle; that cackle morphed into the deranged laughter of a madman. I continued to laugh, even as the desert sky began to fade away into nothingness.

 **'ThIS WiLL Be fUn** ," a monstrous voice echoed; I couldn't have agreed with it more if I had tried. In the midst of my insanity, I didn't even question the voice. In hindsight, I probably should have.

Waking up after that intense adrenaline rush of a battle had been something of a bummer. Although, my bed had felt a bit warmer than it usually was; my left also felt heavier than it normally did. . .

'Someone else is in my bed, aren't they?' I carefully lifted the covers with my free hand and found the most adorable sight. Lily, my adopted little sister, was hugging my arm. 'How did she even get here?'

I had been beyond confused by the situation; that is, until I saw the note laid on top of her. I carefully plucked the note off her head; Lily groaned in the process, but thankfully stayed sleeping.

'I figured that having some cuteness incarnate cuddle you while you slept would cheer you up some, you damn edgelord. Love, Ragnorak,' a tick mark popped into existence on my head.

'I am not an edgelord, dammit!' I screamed within the confines of my own mind. 'Why does everyone think that!? I know that I where my armor all the time, but I'm a paranoid son of a bitch! That doesn't make me an edgelord dammit! I am not Sasuke!'

I mentally cussed out and ranted my GM for a few moments, but then a thought occurred to me. Lily alone wouldn't have made much of a weight difference. That's when I lifted the covers up higher and found Murayama resting her head on my left thigh, while also snuggling with the rest of my leg.

'That can't be good,' I saw another note sitting on her head. 'Oh dear god, no.'

'I also thought that you might like some. . . adult company. :) PS. you'd better start pillaging this princess' dungeon, man! You've got a golden opportunity here! It's probably the only chance you have of getting laid. Once again, with love, Ragnorak,' I quite promptly burnt that note into ash. Half because of my rage and half because of the overwhelming sense of wrongness.

'She is three years younger than me, dammit! Age is just a number and prison is just a room, right, Ragnorak?' I scoffed mentally. As I started to get myself out of bed both girls, mostly Murayama, pulled me back down. 'Ah hell. . . Wonder if I can get away without getting slapped or punched in the nuts. . . shit, probably not. Help! Bahamut stop laughing and start helping me!'

Alas, my partner refused and just continued to laugh at my dilemma. {What's wrong, Partner? Don't you like having an attractive young woman sleeping in your bed?}

'It's not that; it's just that she almost got raped/killed by her father! Have some decency or tact, or both for that matter!' As the two of us continued to argue about the appropriate wait time for sleeping with a woman after she'd been assaulted by her father, I couldn't help but lament my situation.

'Why the hell did I get the troll GM?!'

 **Like it was said before, this will be the last chapter of Reaper DXD worked on by my good friend OmegaKenchi. So that means it's back to my normal writing style, to fans who've been with me since the beginning you know what to expect but don't worry! The Great wall of china texts are gone and never coming back! Just my bad grammar. So hopefully my story doesn't become a nightmare to read, see you next time!**

 **Ps: If my story gets so badly written that you guys can't stay on then please go to Omega's story, he's most certainly earned it.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 Jester's reveal.**

I had finally got Bahamut to stop laughing at my predicament when I heard someone groaning. Now, this being DXD, I had a fair clue what might happen. Either A. I'm going to get slapped so hard I end up in the wall. Or B. Things get sexual far too quickly for my liking; there is no middle ground for this world. Murayama sat up, stretching herself out. Closing my eyes. I held my breath, bracing for a slap, nearly a minute passes yet I wasn't slapped yet. Thank God. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and saw her staring straight at me, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Morning. Sleep well?" She starts to nod but then she realizes where she is, thankfully Ragnorak didn't take any of her clothes off.

"You have five minutes to explain why I'm in your bed, by your legs no less." She deadpanned.

'The hell did that last part meant? Screw it. Just say the truth.' I cleared my throat.

"Trollish chaos god strong enough to wink entire universes into silly string thought it would be funny to put you on my bed. That and I'm guessing he expects me to get slapped since in TV when stuff like this-" I gestured to her and my bed. "-usually end up with someone getting smacked or laid."

She didn't buy a single word. "Out of all the excuses I've heard being used on me for being in a man's bed, that is the most inventive. But really? A Chaos god?" As I was about to open my wings to show supernatural shit exists, said chaos bastard popped into existence carrying a Wonka esque walking stick.

"Where the hell did he come from?!" Murayama jumped to her feet, smacking the ceiling and falling back on her ass. Turning my head my little sister was still asleep, not even bothered by what she was hearing.

"I heard someone mention me, is that not the case?" He asked in a laid-back way. He was very giddy, I could tell...oh no what is he gonna do? "So your the so-called 'chaos god' your not very tall for a god."

Ragnorak chuckled, he laid back and floated in mid-air. "Only those with ego's greater than their strength make themselves larger. Course with that kendo stick so far up your own ass I guess one such as you could make that mistake."

Murayama was boiling over, he was stoking the flames. "It's called a Shinai! Also, I never had nor ever will have anything go up my ass."

"Well with daddy dearest so loving I was sure he would've tried anal."

"I..jus..you."

"What's wrong? Did I say something bad to daddy's little whore? Though given the length of your bonding with him I was sure you would have some form of STD."

Silence overtook my room, a heavy one at that. 'Did he just..and not even a full day afterward.' As I sat there, open-mouthed Murayama snaps and grabs something to smack him with. This being my aluminum baseball bat. She smacks it over his skull, however, it turned into skittles. I wish I could make that up. "Skittles, yeah I know. Messy but kitten gore just doesn't come out of carpet like skittles." Ragnorak yawned, proving how little of a shit he gave he plucked a hair from a shocked Murayama and turned it into a stripper pole, which he then turned into the thorn of Dredgen Yor.

"Keep the gun, I have thousands of others." The chaos god said; tossing the exotic pistol at my already outstretched hands. I shoved it into my inventory for later use, or to be hoarded. "Well, you believe your friend now?" Murayama just nodded, still shocked. The crazy deity tipped his newly created top hat and left in an explosion of confetti and butterfly wings. The butterfly wings pelted Murayama and landed in her mouth, just to add to the situation.

'Shit, now I need to buy a vacuum.' Was my first thought this was quickly overruled when Murayama began shaking, I sighed mentally and cleaned her off, she hugged me before I could finish and I went through the motions of comforting others.

'I don't know whether to curse him out or thank him for proving I wasn't lying. I'll stick to cursing him out, still miffed about my stats. I bet Issie is still asleep.'

 **[Pov switch. Issie third person]**

Issie woke up to the sound of snoring from multiple ladies on top of him. These being Rias and Asia, they were naked as usual. He carefully extracted himself so they wouldn't wake up, he went to get ready. His mind preoccupied with thoughts pertaining to his returned friend and how certain things didn't make sense to him. He knew for certain Mores had used Balance Breaker when they were children, and since they were so young and it was the first time using it Mores went mad. That twisted variant of a balance breaker, it was burned into his memory along with the display of strength it showed.

'So why did it come back, especially since Mores told me he had control of it before he came back.' Issie couldn't come up with a single reason why Mores didn't have control, he knew his friend. Well, that was a lie. Issie did have one reason why Mores couldn't control it, as absurd as it was this was a world where devils, angels, and other misc supernaturals lived. So having someone else controlling Mores's body wasn't to much a stretch. Issie splashed water in his face to cool off.

"I need to make sure, and if I'm right then who's been by my side pretending to be my friend?" Issie murmured under his breath. The boosted gear flashed into existence and with it, he was able to crack the granite under his grip. He took a calming breath and faced the mirror once more, his iconic goofy grin fell back into place and the boosted gear flashed out of existence.

'Until I know for sure, then I'll just play the act of the dumb dufus.' His eyes flashed green for a moment before shifting back.

 **[Pov restored!]**

"So you really don't mind if I stay here?" Murayama asked me as I was making breakfast. Lilly woke up some time ago and was enjoying herself, running around my house when she woke up and was watching cartoons on the tv. I waited for the bagels to ding and I was also keeping the eggs from being scrambled.

"Yep. I don't mind, and the little girl is my newest family member. My parents sent her out here so I could keep an eye on her and so she could warm up to me." Cover for Lilly, check. The toaster dinged and I expertly grabbed the toasted bagel and plopped them on a prepared plate, add some eggs and boom. Egg sandwich made. I gave her the food and she devoured it whole, I made scrambled eggs for Lilly and bacon.

"Lilly! Your food is ready!"

Lilly nodded and jumped off the couch and went right up to the table and sat down. I gave her the food and some utensils and she dug in like a rabid wolf. One with surprisingly good table manners. Murayama gave me a look and I mouthed broken home and she understood. I wasn't lying, of course, nothing more broken then Rapture. She finished in record time, well before Murayama.

"Do you want seconds youngin?"

"I can have seconds?! Thank you, big bro!"

I heaped another helping for Lilly and once again she devoured it. I checked to see if she was still hungry, unsurprisingly she was. So forth went thirds, fourths, and even fifths! Did nobody feed her in the castle?! 'Oh Delta and Elanor are gonna get a damn earful when I see them again. **I swear if they didn't give her food on purpose I'll skin them alive with their own teeth.'**

As the suddenly murderous thoughts pass through my mind another, a less torture-related thought comes to mind. 'Holy hell. That was a thing, how? It's not like I really know her that well, so why the heck did that just happen?' I glanced at the little girl who tried to plop the plate in the sink. While she struggled because of height I **Observed** her.

I didn't see anything too interesting that could cause me to act that way. So, barring murderous plots, I don't see anything to wrong with this feeling. Speaking of, is it just me or does Lilly look absolutely adorable trying to put the dish in the sink.

{Her little arms can't reach the bottom!} Bahamut squealed. I agreed with the dragon, not even registering what he said. I helped Lilly up using the shadow of the sink to have a small group of tendrils gently pull the plate down. It worked well, Lilly managed to put the plate down with some help. She beamed up at me and I could swear the utter cuteness was paralyzing.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did, now then. How about some cartoons?"

"Yes please!"

In the corner of my eye Murayama was smiling, looks like the cuteness affected her as well. She joined us on the couch and I flipped on nick jr, thankfully I remembered what channel it was on. As a cult classic was about to start I heard someone knocking on the door. Using my **Shadow Morph** I opened the door from the couch.

"Hey, Mores! The door opened, so are you doing... .anything?" Issie asked from the living room entrance. A quick glance and he was most certainly curious about who was sitting with me. His eyes weren't even on Murayama, they were on the excited Lilly. It was just shocking thankfully. I think I would've killed him otherwise. 'She isn't dating until she's much older.'

I shook it off before the thoughts could get murderous. Thankfully Issie was the good protagonist he is and was asking about what the heck he was looking at. I explained Murayama's situation simply as- "Stuff happened and now she lives here.' -he accepted that without any fuss or follow up questions on that particular subject. Murayama sent me a grateful look for the shortened version.

"...and the little girl?"

"She's my new adopted sister Lilly."

As soon as I finished saying her name she introduced herself.

"Hi, mister! I'm Lilly! Nice to meet you."

She even stuck out her little hand to greet him. Issie smiled and shook hands with the little one, he even said his name to be a good sport. 'The cuteness strikes again!' However Issie's smile seemed a little forced like he didn't believe what he was seeing; like he was watching a terrible movie but pretending it's good for a friend. It was unnerving, so much so I almost didn't hear what Issie asked Lilly.

"Do you mind if I steal your big bro for a moment?"

"Sure thing mister Issie!"

Narrowing my eyes behind my mask, but snapping myself out of my surprisingly hostile thoughts. 'He probably just wants to talk about something in private.' The singular thought was what got me to get off my butt and follow Issie outside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" My posture was relaxed, I didn't have anything to worry about right now. Though my gut is telling me something is up.

"I just wanted some details on the little girl. When did she come here?" I raised an unseen eyebrow but otherwise shrugged.

"She flew in last night, my deadbeat of a father sent her here with barely anyone with her. Just a ghost, which she couldn't even see! Grr, makes me wonder what's in his head most days." A semi-complicated lie for sure but I should be able to remember it with my high Int stat.

Issie sighed in his hand, looks like he knows Mores's father well enough that my lie stuck. "So why you?"

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right." I heard him perfectly, just wondering what the implications are.

"Why you? I thought you hated little kids."

'Well, that's not good. Shit, shit, shit! Wait! Idea!' Was my thought process as I came up with a perfect lie!

"I grew out of it, and besides, she's way too adorable to not love her." That last part was far from a lie. You'd have to be heartless to melt under her cuteness. Issie nods normally.

"Yeah, so last question. Where did she come from exactly?" Interesting question, more knowledge probing. 'Wait this is Issie, probing isn't his specialty, he's probably just curious.' The more hopeful part of my brain chimed in. I went with that instead of the unrealistic pessimism that he was suspicious of her.

"She came from overseas in the middle of nowhere, from what I'm told it was a... .very broken home. **So much so is that if I ever meet her mother I will personally torture her until** _ **she begs for the sweet relief of death, even then I'll gladly keep her alive for a thousand moons so she could suffer even a fraction of the pain Lilly went through in that hell."**_ My voice dropped as my temper flared, ebony flames erupted from my palms and chaotic energy collected behind me. But, I took a calming breath. Bottling the rage and throwing it down into the abyss, the elemental energies cleared up and I was able to think clearly.

Issie was stunned at my reaction like he wasn't expecting such a reaction. He then chuckled and turned me around. "Well, I won't get in the way of sibling bonding. I honestly feel bad for anyone that tries. We'll hang out later."

After pushing me back inside the left. The sound of shattering glass and the sound of an arcana leveling up filled my ears. 'It's at right now right? Did I get a perk?' I checked but instead of a perk, all I got were question marks. Okay...weird but it's Ragnorak so not surprising. I dismissed the screens and went back over to my little sis and Murayama. 'Watching cartoons always helps with paranoid delusions.' Were my final thoughts as I zoned out watching Backyardigans.

 **[Pov Swap! Issie third person!]**

Issie leaned on the wall of his house, breathing heavily after what he just witnessed. He knew for a fact that Mores could never even pull off what just happened. Issie was still shaking in his boots, he had seen plenty of anime where strong people get mad and energy pop out of them. Hell, he even had a real-life experience with Rias and Akeno when they had a pillow fight to the death in his own home.

But that...that was truly terrifying. The flames in Mores's hands alone could've easily disintegrated him. The chaotic energy behind him was what kept Issie shaking. He could feel reality warp around that area, even if barely. Mores's control of chaotic energies made Issie's master look like a baby playing with a potato gun!

Even Draig was terrified of the level of chaos and dark that oozed from the reaper. Though Draig wasn't even close to his full power, just the concept of him being glad he was in his prison scared the shit out of the duo.

{So your friend definitely couldn't have done that before?} Draig asked his still shaking partner. Issie only nods, forcing himself to calm down and think about something else. Oppai calmed him down and he was able to stop the shaking as well.

"Oh yeah, Mores was nowhere near as terrifying as that. Though that alone isn't enough do you think you can talk to his gear, since your both dragons?" Issie asked his partner, who took a few minutes to think it over.

When he answered it destroyed Issie's idea. {Unlikely, considering that gear shares a similar bond to us I believe you would have a better chance of convincing the old satans and the Christian God to a peace agreement, than getting that thing to rat out its partner.}

Cursing in frustration, Issie needed something to prove himself. Then, as he put his hand into his pockets to grab his phone, he felt a sheet of paper. Shocked, Issie pulled it out. It only had a sentence on it. "Just in case, do try not to die; you amuse me so?" Issie read the note in confusion, he flipped it over to see an intricate magic circle.

It looked similar to his master's, except it constantly shifted colors and rotations. One moment it would pulse with power but then it would disappear. "The fuck?" Was the reaction Issie had. He threw it away but would find it taped to his hand a moment later. After a few more attempts he just sighed and stashed it in his pocket. Issie walked inside his home, he needed to prepare just in case he was right.

 **[Pov returned!]**

Fifteen episodes of Backyardigans later and I still have my sanity. I didn't think such a feat was possible. 'I'm sure by now I would've maxed willpower as a stat if it existed.' I thought in deadpan. I glanced over to see that Lilly was asleep and using my arm as a pillow. I have two reactions to this. One, that's adorable. Two….

'How long has she been asleep?' I asked my partner, eye twitching just slightly. The bastard was laughing so hard I could barely hear myself think. {Oh, somewhere after the tenth episode. Might've been earlier.} He laughed in my ear after this.

I took a silent breath as not to wake her up, I looked for Murayama and she was also asleep but she was hugging the arm of the sofa. 'Okay, how do I move without waking up Lilly?' I thought, trying to figure this out. I could turn into a wraith but she could probably wake up from the sudden lack of an arm. With that option gone I looked around for a pillow to replace my arm. There were plenty just not within arms reach, so using my control of the shadows I formed some flat surfacing and launched the pillows towards me. I grabbed them with my other arm and gently began to replace my arm with a pillow.

'Slowly Mores, slowly.' I told myself, easing my hand out of her grip while replacing it with a pillow. Lilly grabbed the pillow in a vice grip and held on for life, she could tell I moved her pillow. I waited for what felt like forever for her to wake up and grab my arm, she whined and even moved a little and yet she didn't wake up. Instead, she relaxed and fell back to sleep. I silently sighed and stealthy moved off the couch and turned off the tv.

'All right, now then. Off to the dun-' Before I could finish that thought my phone was buzzing in my pocket. I ran into the sunroom and picked it up.

"This is the Operandi residence. Who is it I'm speaking to?"

"Hey Mores, you free today?"

It was Issie, he did want to hang out and it's not like I'm doing anything so…

"Not at all, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh just messing around our old stomping grounds, I'll meet you there!"

He hung up before I could ask where that was. "Any clue where that is Bahamut?" Bahamut hummed before answering. {I think that's the old park by the tree fort.}

"Issie made a tree fort with Mores? Now I'm interested. Which way partner!" Oh, how excited I was.

 **[Time skip, one hour]**

One hour, one fucking hour! And I still don't see it! "Damn man! Your sense of direction is worse than Zoro's!"

{I'm not that bad, at least I know how to follow directions.}

"But you sure can't make your own!"

I must've looked crazy yelling at my arm but I most certainly didn't care what unimportant people thought of me. I was wandering around the park but no one told me it was the bigger than five parks smashed together! It also didn't help that there were far more trees than anyone would expect or need out of a park. I blame the factions for this, all their excess magic power caused this I know it!

"Damn it," I grumbled, just as I was about to start chopping trees down I sensed Issie's magic power. Running after that like a starving mutt would a fresh steak, I nearly ran into him. Digging into the earth and using my wind element to slow myself further I stopped just short. Issie was stunned but shook it off and helped pull me out of the earth.

"Talk about an entrance, now that was worth the wait." Issie laughed, I chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I got turned around in that maze of trees. Didn't help that my partner can barely tell where we were."

There was a small {I resent that} but I ignored it. Issie's smile lessened a little after mentioning my trouble.

"Well it has been a while since you've been to Japan, so it's not hard you forgot the way." He murmured under his breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, coughing lightly I looked at the tree house Issie built with Mores, or me I suppose.

It was a bit bigger than the typical tree house but still too small for us to stand in. It was handmade, no blueprints needed. Just a few kids that got their hands on hammers and wood. Perches that I can only assume were for tossing water balloons overboard. I couldn't help but smile at this old tree house, easily imaging little Issie, Mores, and Irina playing on this tree house. I was snapped out my imaginings by Issie patting my shoulder.

"Hey dude, do you remember how long it took to build this thing?"

"Three weeks, I can almost see ourselves building it," I said automatically, I'm not even lying. The memories were surging forth when before I could barely get a glimpse of them. Issie chuckled and we silently reminisced together, him more than I since he was there. For me, it was closer to watching a home movie in my head. It wasn't long that we were sitting at the base of the tree, talking about the old times we shared.

"So you are telling me Irina was a girl the whole time?!" Issie was astonished by the rather obvious fact, I laughed and explained.

"It was a kinda obvious dude, didn't you think it was odd she was against the no girls allowed rule?"

Issie had this blank look that exploded into realization, he facepalmed and groaned. "What's worse is that I just talked to her the other day. No wonder she was so giddy in showing herself after all these years."

Now that's interesting. Did she call him? "She's coming to Japan?"

"Yeah, in a couple of days in fact. Says she wants to show off her new friend, who I've been told is a girl."

"Your gonna try and see them naked now aren't you?" My voice was the most deadpan it has ever been. Issie gave me a flat look.

"Of course not! I'm not that-"

"Yes, you are." Interrupting his sentence threw Issie for a loop. He sighed but didn't dispute my statement.

"Okay, I won't peek on Irina." To that, I nodded in agreement. If he wants to peep on Xenovia then it's his grave or fatherhood? She does end up trying to jump his bones fairly soon after the battle with Kokabiel. Either way, he ends up getting screwed.

"Good on you Issie, restraint for once." I jokingly jabbed, he rolled his eyes but either way, Issie didn't care. It was another couple of minutes when Issie asked a peculiar question. "Hey, do you remember all the times we protected this forest from the big kids?"

I tilted my head in confusion and nodded. "Yeah I remember, but damn throwing pine cones and angry squirrels at them. We were scary kids when messed with." Issie chuckled at that.

"You more than three of us. Even as sick as you were, you beat the big kids with your bare hands. Didn't stop until some bones were broken while smiling like a madman." Yeesh, Mores was definitely a scary kid, perhaps a bit sadistic as well.

"After enough of those beatings the other kids avoided our hideout and we were okay with that. Playing knights and dragons, space invaders-"

"And my personal favorite, star wars." I finished Issie's sentence. He smiled and nodded, though that smile was short-lived, he stood up and wandered into the forest. Not knowing what's up, I followed him to a small clearing. He was in front of three stones, tombstones. I stood a-ways behind him, flabbergasted. Who were they? Did I know them?

"Remember these three?" Issie asked me, not bothering to look back. I say yes, not knowing who these three were at all.

"These three were stray priests, went looking for Irina. They tried to hurt her but you got in their way, they were stronger than anything we've ever been against. They made you use it, they beat you down to a pulp until you used it; balance breaker"

'Shit! Those three made me use balance breaker?!'

As I was about to say an excuse, that I underestimated the balance breaker's madness, ear piercing static filled my ears. My ears were ringing in a matter of moments, I fell to a knee; trying to maintain my balance. Issie noticed this and went to help me, he said something but I couldn't hear him. The ringing was so loud so painful. I didn't even notice the Jester arcana leveling up to nine.

Images flash past my eyes, images of a miniature me covered in blood and someone begging me to stop. 'That voice. I know that voice.' my own thoughts were echoey against the now silence of the empty white void.

"Wait, void?! Where the hell am I?" I questioned. My voice echoing across the void, yet it didn't come back. The void was beginning to replace itself with a moving scene, as trees and birds appeared in the anti void I heard the voice of children, little ones at that. Coming up from over the scene's horizon three children came walking towards me, they were Irina, Issie, and m-Mores. W-they couldn't have been older than five. They ran right past me, well two of them.

The miniature Mores was struggling to keep up, huffing and trying so hard to keep up with his friends. 'He's trying to be like them.' Quite the somber thought but it couldn't have been truer. Irina noticed her friend's predicament first and went back to help him.

"Don't push yourself so hard Mo-Mo. If you need us to slow down then tell us." she tried to comfort him, but Mini Mores didn't want to be different from them. I could read him, because I, well, knew that feeling well. He tried to smile but ended up looking even sicker. "I'm fine Irina, this yucky feeling won't beat me." She trusted him, I could tell that much, but she stayed back with him as did Issie once he caught on. The three musketeers took a break on a nearby bench when three men in priest clothing walked up to them.

"Hello there children, we are looking for a little girl named Irina? Have you met her by chance?"

The leader asked them, Irina became increasingly scared and slowly tried to hide behind Issie and Mini Mores. Thankfully Mini Mores noticed this and stepped in front of her. Guess even he knew she was a she. "No sir, I don't think I've ever met a girl named Irina? Did you try the basement where you hide your little girls and boys?"

My eyes widened and jaw dropped at the five-year old's question. Issie and Irina looked between them, confused by what that meant. Hell, I'm surprised that he knew and based off the slacked jawed priests, yeah it's safe to say we're in the same boat.

"Not all priests are like that little one." The leader tried to stay calm saying this, but his veins were bulging and he looked livid. Before Mini Mores could continue his verbal smackdown Issie joined in, and what he said next caused the loudest, most painful facepalm in my life so far. "Yeah! Even if we wanted to help, which we don't, we don't know any girls named Irina, right Irina?"

Just the stupidity of this move was painful for me to watch. Silence as Mini Mores grabbed his friends and began to run away. Running out of stamina quickly the young mini Mores unfurled his wings, which were so much smaller than they are now, and grabbed his two friends and flew off. This snapped them out of their stupor and they looked on in disgust.

"He's a fucking reaper! Kill that brat and get the girl, and make sure you puncture his wings!" For some reason, I felt a sudden and immense bloodlust. It was gone before I could even rationalize what happened. Before I could even question what happened, I was flying beside the young trio. Mini Mores was coughing up blood and it was getting worse by the moment.

"Mo-Mo! You can't fly, it messes with your insides too much!" Irina yelled.

"Yeah Mores, this isn't good for your..'cold'" Issie hesitantly added.

Mini-Mores nodded and began to descend but the crack of a gun caused Mores to jerk to the left, barely dodging a holy bullet. Looking down one of the lacky tried to shoot at them, but the leader smacked the lackey saying something I couldn't hear. Using this opportunity the little ones flew down into the forest, Mini-Mores floated down onto the treehouse and they climbed in.

Being too tall, I sat on the closest branch to a window. Looking in I saw the trio sitting down and trying to figure out what happened. "Irina, do they work with your dad?" Mini Mores asked her. Irina shook her head. "I'm sure. My daddy's priesthood wears silver crosses, theirs were wooden. I don't know why they wanted me but they won't take me."

Mini Mores nodded in agreement as did Issie. I heard the heavy footfalls before mini Mores did, and even then he was close behind in reacting to them. He made a shushing sound to them and then.

"I can't believe they got away! Why the hell are we even chasing them?! That old prick should have plenty of orphans for his experiments."

'Experiments?' I dropped down and walked up to them. They couldn't see me so why not.

"You know that old fool is obsessed with holy swords, trying to create them rubs me wrong as much as the next guy but he'll have us excommunicated if we don't help him."

'No fucking way, you mean….thank god they didn't get her.' Valper wanted her for his twisted experiments. She doesn't even have the capability to wield a holy sword without a crystal. Going back to the trio they were still hiding; until Irina worked up the courage to go out the back and wave at the three priests.

"Hey! Stupid heads, leave my friends alone!"

She ran off and they were hot on her trail, Mini Mores ran out but he began to cough hard. Mini Mores collapsed and curled into himself from the pain of his coughing. Issie went to help his friend but mini Mores shoved him away.

"Help me up! We need to help-" He couldn't finish as a horrific coughing fit seized him and didn't let go. Issie didn't hesitate to help his friend up and leaned Mini Mores on his shoulders. Together they ran after their friend. I ran ahead of them out of instinct, unfortunately, I was, for some reason, locked to Mini Mores and his general area. After an excruciatingly long couple of minutes, we heard screaming and came into a very familiar clearing. Irina was being carried by the three priests, kicking and screaming and trying to escape. Mini Mores grabs the first thing he sees, this being a small rock, and he chucks it at the leader.

It smacked into him with enough force to break the skin, screaming from the pain the leader thrashed around, letting Irina escape and ran over to her friends. The leader priest snapped his head at the trio, hate burning in his eyes, particularly at mini Mores. They walked over, I tried to get in the way but they pass through me. Instead of grabbing Irina, the leader grabs mini Mores and throws him onto one of the mooks.

They...god..they beat him to a bloody pulp. Punches to the stomach that makes him spit up blood, dropping him on the ground and curb stomping his legs, which refused to break. Drop kneeing him in the face, busting the poor kid's face. It got so bad he used his wings to shield himself from their fists and boots. Now the other two children didn't just sit there, they tried to help but being only five they couldn't even bother the priests.

One of the mooks brought out a holy lightsaber and brought it down where bone wing met shoulder blade. The holy lightsaber shattered upon contact, the leader reprimanded him and told the mook to aim for the linings, but that mention alone made me snarl in maddening rage. I couldn't control my own body, the maddening crimson wave drowned my senses and I thrashed at the projections, of course, I went through them but my compulsion for destruction hungered for their blood. Yet I couldn't touch them, my common sense pulled the rest of me back from the madness to see.

The sound of glass breaking filled my ears, as did " **Balance Break**!" rippling through time and space. Shadows of the nearby canopy flooded into the small child, warping the body as well as the mind. His wings became like mine, bone and dragon flesh fused unnaturally. Mini Mores was a mirror image of my false balance breaker, twisted helmet included.

The priests tried to punch him, but he caught each blow with an ever-expanding number of limbs. He ripped them free from the sockets and before they could even scream he lunged at the leader, well through the leader is more like it. Using his multiple hands and claws mini Mores made himself into a drill and went through the leader. The top half fell towards mini Mores who grabbed the head and ripped it off, spine included, the legs fell towards the armless mooks who watched in horror.

Mook A tried to run away but mini Mores used the leader's head as a whip and tripped Mook A. Before he could run, the little one stabbed him through the back of the leg, pinning him into the ground. He tried to scream but mini Mores grabbed his lower jaw and broke it off, leaving a gurgling fool who could only pray for forgiveness as mini Mores slowly applied pressure to the back of his head. Mook A's suffering came to a momentary end when his head exploded into a violent shower of gore.

Mook B had long since retreated, running through the forest, but a sneaky portal sent him back into mini Mores's deadly embrace. The child had to use his wings but it worked well as he was able to embrace the priest and literally squeezed the life out of him. He pulled an Ainz on this fool.

However the torment didn't stop when they dropped dead, oh no, mini Mores through bloodline or some other power brought their souls back into their deformed bodies and they still could feel every iota of pain inflicted upon them. He didn't even stop there, he increased their pain by skinning the poor bastards slowly and methodically. Layer by layer he pulled off every scrap of flesh off of them, even then they still did not die. With strings of magic, he made their ruined skeletons dance for his amusement and break each other's bones further. Mini Mores laughed the entire time he did this, mad laughter that no five years old should be capable of making. He was the hellish puppeteer and them his unlucky toys.

Issie and Irina were shaking in fear of their friend's actions. Irina nearly made the sign of the cross to ward off the foul spirit but stopped herself because she didn't want to hurt her friend. Issie, summoning vast amounts of courage walked forward towards his friend. Irina went with him, they nearly slipped in the lake of blood that has yet to dry. The skeletons plead silently, their vocal cords being ripped out a long time ago, for their torment to end. The duo walked up to the cackling mini Mores. Irina was behind Issie, Issie walked up to face his friend and slapped mini Mores.

"Stop being crazy! They're done."

Mini Mores rubbed the non-existent wound and got up from his throne of flesh, now towering over either of them.

" **Why? They tried to take Irina, so I take away their lives and sanity. I have yet to take their sanity."**

Mini Mores casually explained, he truly didn't see the point in letting them die. Issie broadened his shoulders to make himself taller, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You're scaring us, mostly Irina though."

I chuckled at this. I stopped myself when I saw mini Mores flinch. He looked down at his bloodstained gauntlets and at his friends who were shaking and not from cold. " **I...** I'll stop."

His voice returning to normal he cut the strings and the puppets fell, disintegrating into dust. Free at last, he used his remaining strength to move the flesh into three different piles and three different holes in the ground. The ground covered them and tombstones rose from the ground, nameless and markless. Balance breaker melted off him, he shrunk back down and hugged his friends.

"I don't regret killing them, I regret scaring you two."

And with that, the scenes faded and I heard present Issie calling me. I was back from wherever I was, I took a shaking breath and stood up.

"What happened to you?!"

"I'm not sure. I just zoned out for a moment. Were you gonna ask me something, Issie?" My mind was clear and I wanted to know why he brought me over to these tombstones.

"Are you sure? We can do this to-" "No. I'm fine, fine enough to answer a simple question." I interrupted him, I wanted to know more about where he was going before I had my...panic...attack? Whatever the hell that was.

"If you insist, what I was gonna ask is what you feel when seeing these tombstones? Regret perhaps?" He asked, such a strange question. I walked past him and let my hands drift over each stone until I got to where I believed the leader to be buried.

"I do not feel regret, not even a little. They got what they deserved for trying to kidnap our friend for their sick experiments. Somedays I wish I could still torment again like when we were children. But those days have long since passed, not even dust remains I bet."

I walk back towards Issie and I saw pure relief wash over him. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my head and gave me a noogie. "Still the same old psychotic bastard after all." I tried to protest but instead said. " Who did you expect, morgan freeman?"

He burst into laughter as did I, we left soon after. As we walked down our street he turned around and faced me.

"Thanks, dude, you really cleared away my paranoia. I honestly entertained the idea someone had taken control of your body. How crazy is that."

I laughed at the absurdity of the situation, forcing myself to appear jovial rather than terrified. 'He must never know how close he truly was.' Bahamut agreed with me and as I said bye to my friend I heard the choir of church bells once again. A maxed out arcana screen sat in front of me, and I now officially had four perks for the Jester arcana.

 **Congratulations! You have maxed out the Jester arcana!**

 **Rank 10/10**

 **Effects:**

 **Getaway person. Thanks to both of you being magical you can now help each other out when either of you is in a tight position. Increased chance of escape and temporary safety when fighting a powerful foe. Or multiple female kendo clubbers.**

 **Ambassador of devils: Due to your friendship with a devil of the surviving 72 pillar families, you gain the right to travel freely to the underworld and back.**

 **Equal dragons: You both have dragon sacred gears and their effects complement each other. Whenever you train with Issie or a fellow dragon Balance breaker leveling will increase by 90%. You also gain five random stat points every time you train with Issie or a fellow dragon.**

 **True Jester: Due to your friendship with the future harem king not only do you get access to any and all Jester arcana Personas but you gain a special surprise when you sleep tonight.**

Guess not even Ragnorak would add anything more to this. Now then, the sun is setting and I still hear cartoons going on. Bracing myself I see...something truly adorable. Lilly and Murayama were snuggling with each other, I took a photo and gushed mentally.

I gently poked the two of them awake, they yawned and looked up with bleary eyes.

"Good afternoon sleepy heads. Want some dinner?" At the sound of dinner Lilly woke up instantly and clambered to the kitchen, Murayama was less so but she managed to stumble over there. With magic, flour and lots of pepperoni. I made some pizza, I had the foresight to make Lilly her own pizza and like I thought she gobbled it all down. Murayama and I had some of our pizza before the food comas hit us all. Lilly fell asleep instantly and Murayama was fading fast. I carefully scooped Lilly up and helped Murayama to her own room. I briefly wondered where I should put Lilly but I had the answer staring at me, I opened the door to my little brother's room.

'It was so filthy! How did I not notice it!' My eyes twitched erratically as I telepathically threw away all the trash I could see and moved everything else in the closet. After that sudden spasm to clean, I laid Lilly on the firehouse bunk bed. Bottom bunk for convenience, I tucked her in and grabbed a stuffed animal for her, she grabbed it and hugged it so hard, I'm sure it would turn blue if it had lungs.

Quietly making my exit I went into my room and collapsed on my bed. As I dreamt I could feel my body shifting, something I didn't notice before. I opened my eyes to a large lab of sorts. It looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on why? I heard footsteps and turned around for a fight but instead, I saw a very familiar man.

He was about 5'8 and had red eyes like mine. Filled with determination and resolve, his hair is gray and shaggy. With a very pointy beard that blended with his sideburns and a mustache straight from a cartoon. He wore a lab coat that was rather drab and uninteresting. What caught my eye were two things, one was a cybernetic hand that glowed blood red. The second thing was a logo on his lab coat, an M in an octagon with three lines jutting out of the Pentagon to make small circles at the end.

That logo jogged my memory of him and my jaw dropped, I Observed him be sure and I was right.

 **Dr. Merlot**

 **Titles: Mutater. 'Mad Merlot'. Grimm enthusiast /researcher.**

 **Level: 290**

 **Bio: A brilliant doctor whose work was ridiculed and demerited. Called a madman for trying to tame the demons of his world he strived to prove them wrong. Many attempts have been made on his life because of this, yet his technology protected him as he fulfilled his dream and mutated Grimm to serve him and humanity. Such a brilliant mind would be wasted in an explosion no?**

'Of that, we agree.' I extended my hand to shake with Dr. Merlot and he gladly took it. We shook and he grinned at me.

"It's so nice to meet the Mores, that chaos god of yours sure talks about you a lot. Glad to meet you in the flesh."

"As am I doctor. So do you wish to work with me?" I asked, Merlot chuckled but nodded. "Truly I do but I must make sure you are a worthy partner in my investments. Follow me! There is a subject that you must see."

The doctor left and I quickly followed. We talked about Grimm and all the possibilities they hold for humanity's future. "If only the fools in Vale were as open-minded as you young man." His eyes glowed red but he stopped and collected himself. "I apologize, my semblance tends to activate when I get aggravated and when that happens I either have to collect myself or go along with it and create an invention that blows up in my face later in the evening. Those inventions or experiments rarely ever get past the first prototype stage though."

'So his semblance makes him capable of creating inventions? Imagine the possibilities if he could think each of them through' I thought. Bahamut agreed with me.

{He could probably get those scientists acts together and perhaps create new creatures for you to control. We need him on our side.} I nodded to him as Merlot showed me to a balcony and I saw a brand new type of Grimm.

It was a fucking Grimm Balrog! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yet it was there, green and white plating to show this was Merlot's, it wore a cloak of emerald flames around it. Its wings, in particular, were drenched in the flames, two long and curling horns protruded from its skull. Did I forget to mention this bastard was f'fing tall?! Cause even on this balcony, that was a good thirty feet off the ground, he stood a head taller than both of us combined! Intelligent eyes focused on me and narrowed into slits, I most certainly didn't like the look of that.

It also carried two weapons. Two! A metal, that's right metal(!), the sword that was bigger than two of me combined. The sword was also covered in the emerald flames and it gave the sword the type of shine only master craftsmen could dream of. Its other weapon was a whip of the emerald flames, nothing too interesting there.

I suddenly find myself getting closer than I would like to this beast. "I would like you to fight and kill my greatest specimen if you do that I shall join you and create an army for you. If not, well, I'm sure my specimen could make a dummy out of your corpse."

He entered into an observation area and he refused to open the door. I turned around to face the Grimm and it was still glaring at me, just waiting for the orders to tear me apart. I drew my scythe and entered a fighting position just as Merlot gave the orders for that thing to attack.

 **[BGM begin. Lusus naturae]**

The music kicks off with a bang and the Balrog moves with it. It swings it's beast of a sword down and I bring my weapon to block, however, the force of the impact made me buckle instantly. A crater, created from impact, was what I stood in. My HP dropped five percent as a result. The beast pulled it's sword back and tried to flatten me, but I merged into its shadow and avoided the blade. Seeing my hiding spot it further ignited it's body and destroyed it's own shadow, ejecting me violently into the open.

I smacked into the wall and barely dodged its whip. The putrid smell of burnt metal filled the air, I tried to clear the air but the creature leaped at me and slammed its blade into me. I managed to bring my guard up just in time, my arm snapped and I was sent into the adjacent wall.

"Fuckity do dah!" I cursed in pain, snapping it back in place I went on the offensive. Flying into the air I created dozens of swords, generic ice blades all of them, and sent them down on its head. With a roar it snapped it's whip and melted almost all of my blades, however one frostmourne slammed into its eye. It screamed in pain but didn't dare touch the cursed blade, growling in rage its whip snapped and curled around my leg and twirled me around. Smacking into walls, the ceiling and finally the floor with a massive impact.

'There go my ribs.' I thought, coughing up a liter of blood. I struggled to get up, but the Grimm slammed it's foot on my back and pinned me down. It brought the flaming sword up and thrust it down, I screamed in agony as it slowly bisected me. Out of instinct, I created a magic circle and an ice spike shot up and impaled the Balrog in its shoulder, roaring in pain it got off and tried to pull the ice out, leaving the sword inside me.

Hyperventilating I pulled the sword from its new sheath, gasping as it inched out of my body. I tossed the sword into my inventory so it couldn't be used against me again. I tried to stand up but my legs didn't respond, my spine was severed. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear, I could barely see as the pain hit me fully. I couldn't even scream because my lungs constricted. Shakely I pulled an elixir out and drained it, and another, another, another. It wasn't until my fifth that my partner stopped me.

{You're fully healed! Pay attention to the fight.}

His yelling cleared my mind and I managed to stand up. The Balrog had finally clawed the ice out of its shoulder and ripped the cursed blade from its eye. It melted the legendary blade in its fiery grip. The hatred in its pupiless eyes made me backpedal. I am afraid, my hp is in the low twenty percentile for God's sake! I.I-

I slap myself, hard, to get myself to calm down. 'Calm, calm. Breathe and repeat.' My mantra for calming down worked for once, I opened my eyes to see a new option I hadn't consider. "Bahamut."

{Yes?}

"I can use Balance Breaker and maintain control right?"

{Yes, for five minutes you'll control balance breaker, though it will be weaker than when you first used it. It will only double your power.}

Smiling at my partner's answer I simply said.

"I can work with that."

"{Then let us kill this monster. Together}"

I smiled evilly as the Balrog leaped at me, tired of my existence.

" **{Too late. Balance break!}"**

 **[Pov shift. Third person]**

The shockwave slapped the Balrog away. Afterward, the shadows of not only the arena but the pocket dimension they resided in, dashed towards Mores. Even the Balrog's and Merlot's own shadows joined them. The sound of flesh and armor fusing and becoming something new echoed throughout the chamber. Yet it didn't last for long, as the darkness peeled back, showing it's champion. While he shared some draconic traits, this being the head, claws, and feet, that's where they ended. The Balance breaker held more humanoid traits overall. He stood without a tail. Arms and legs defined by the armored scales as was the chest plate.

A plated mail of dragon scales was the chest and shoulder pads that dipped into the flesh. Acting more like bone rather than a typical armor. Dragon-wings erupted from the spine, folded on the ceiling from their skyscraper height, they then folded neatly behind his back. Blackened purple was the main color with bright gold as the tertiary color. His eyes were still red but the cornea was a glowing gold with specks of the same blackened purple across the iris. The mask reflected nothing as a mask should, only the coming blood that shall come.

Mores curled his hands into fists and walked towards the Balrog. The mighty beast would not go quietly into the night. Charging with the whip in hand it brought the weapon down onto Mores's skull. In a flash of blackened purple the whip, along with the arm that held it, was ripped away. Mores held them in his left hand, assimilating the fire and crushing the arm to goo. He continued to move forward.

Backpedaling the beast roared and hurled emerald fire at the new merciless creature. The emerald flames only served to feed Mores's power as **Assimilation** continued. The flames never harming the demon in front of the Grimm. As a last-ditch effort, the Grimm summoned all it's magical power and belted out wave after wave of emerald flames. Emerald flames that are corrosive to the very soul, emerald fire that was known to burn down even the most fortified of heroes.

But that meant nothing in the face of death incarnate. The flames **Assimilated** with ease, closer and closer the Reaper walked. Pulling the blade that nearly split him in half from his inventory, he had a most sinister idea. Grabbing onto the bottom jaw of the Grimm he forced it open, prying it as far open as possible.

The Balrog didn't let this happen without a fight. Its tail clashed with the armored terror, desperately trying to peel away the protective scales to the soft skin underneath. Still belting out its useless flames it tried so very hard to escape. Yet it was all for not, the flames spat out of the Grimm now willingly joined with him, choosing a new master to answer. Nearly ripping the bottom jaw off the Reaper used his newfound flames to guide the sword to just in front of the wide gaping maw of the Grimm, taking his hand off the bottom jaw he pushed the Grimm's own sword down it's burning throat. The sword kept going till it pierced the arena floor from the other side.

" **Retort** " With that ghostly whisper all the emerald fire he stored up rushed down to the sword, which further amplified the destructive might of the flames themselves, and drowned their previous master in a never-ending sea of emerald fire. In only moments nothing remained of the creature, not even it's sword, all lost to the flames. Well, all but a few items that were sent directly to the Reaper's inventory.

 **[Pov return! Mores's first person]**

 **[Bgm End]**

My balance breaker peeled off and melted back into the shadows. I gasped for air as I nearly collapsed from exhaustion. I couldn't stand right this moment, but I could still feel my fingers and toes and move them at my leisure.

'So I'm not paralyzed, that's good.' I thought, relieved that I won and can still move. Several screens flood my vision and since I can't really stand I might as well read them.

 **Balance breaker has leveled up.**

 **Level Up X10.**

 **Through sheer grit and will to survive. +10 to Vit and Str**

 **Due to your mastery of flames +100 to fire affinity.**

 **By becoming the darkness's champion +600 to dark and chaos affinities. Gain Champion of the dark title. All darkness based skills gain 10 levels except for balance breaker.**

 **Several items have been delivered to your inventory.**

After the last screen was read I dismissed them all, I can look at the items later. I finally have the strength to stand when Doctor Merlot came out clapping his hands.

"That was a spectacular show, I'll be pleased to serve you, however. I would like to bring my lab with me so I may adjust and work faster."

A screen popped into my face asking to assimilate merlot's lab to my castle. I picked yes and it felt like reality itself morphed and mutated to serve its purpose of moving this lab into my castle. After the shaking was over I got a message saying it was a success. I used **Symbol of Death** and marked him with my seal, it resided in his human, err reaper, eye. Everything that happened to death gun happened to Merlot. As I was about to leave the doctor to his work I got a sneaking suspicion to check my inventory.

Pulling it up I saw four items. The skull of the Grimm balrog, shattered remains of its blade and frostmourne(even though it was melted), some dust that resonated with darkness and a piece of paper.

I grabbed the paper and **Observed** it.

 **Universe paper. Currently inscribed for an empty earth-like planet. Single-use item only.**

 **Effects: Creates a identical planet earth in a pocket universe. The inscription would mean this planet earth would be void of any life accept plant life. Has a time dilation of 50:1. Meaning that any life put on this planet by the gamer would quickly evolve and become dangerous.**

Holy shit! That's, this is a really powerful item. What about the strange dust?

 **Remains of the ancient one. Single-use item.**

 **Effects: The usage of this dust can't be understated. Any and all use of this item will forever create lesser to greater Grimm off all shapes and sizes. Unless you wish for the world to end, never bring this to your homeworld.**

I openly gaped at the short description in front of me. I re-read it to be sure and when it didn't change I kept staring at it slack-jawed. Doctor merlot looked over my shoulder and copied my actions to a T. We couldn't fathom what we read.

"I..have an idea. It may be stupid but it might just work." I finally said, cracking my jaw back in place, I used the paper first. In an instant, a door poofed into existence. Hesitantly I opened the door and went in with Merlot.

In a word for what we saw, majestic. Babbling rivers and forests for the eye to see. Truly magnificent. Yet it held no noise other than nature, it honestly creeped me out, which brought me back to my senses. I first created several thousand surveillance seals and scattered them around the planet, so I can keep an eye on what I will do next.

I opened my inventory and pulled out the dust and dumped it in one spot. A large Grimm spawning pool was created, Merlot and I backed the hell up. I drew my scythe and was ready to kill anything hostile that crawled out. While something did crawl out, it was far from hostile. The Grimm that crawled out was a, believe it or not, a baby Beowulf. It was so small and cute! The baby stumbled over to us and hopped onto Merlot, licking his face. Merlot looked even more shocked than I, he slowly petted the puppy, Grimm. Which then barked happily.

It was then I looked at its collarbone, literal bone, and saw my seal on it. It was small but it was still there, does that mean their friendly towards me and my allies?! I stood there gaping when another Grimm puppy crawled out and curled itself by my feet. Now that was too cute.

"I so definitely didn't see this coming," I said while petting the puppy. Merlot nodded as he pets his own Grimm puppy, with that said and done I scooped the puppy up, as did Merlot with his own, and we returned to the castle. We walked over to the nearest set of monitors and I synced them with my surveillance seals. Merlot could now watch the Grimm evolve and report back to me when he sees a particularly strong one. That's what I asked him to do at least. He accepted and I left to the waking world with a Grimm puppy in tow. I love my life.


	14. Chapter 12

**{Heyo! This...became longer than I expected. Like a lot longer than I thought. Oh well, it's still awesome. As for all who pay close attention to my references you probably know which piece of media I've chosen, but it will break some expecations in a very awesome way. I love you all!}**

 **Chapter 11 Priestess's question.**

Now, just realizing I was holding a Grimm puppy in my hands I had a stunning revelation. "What the hell type of excuse am I gonna make to explain this?" I asked nobody in particular. The puppy Grimm looked up at me and began licking my arm, ah screw it. I'll make something up.

"Besides, who would argue if I say you're a reaper dog. Now, who would they Grimble?" I asked the puppy whose name shall forever be Grimble. Grimble barked happily at me, especially when I pet him.

Placing him on the ground I checked the time, four in the morning, much too early to be awake. 'Hmm, what to do?' I could play a game to pass the time, but given the Bioshock incident, I think I'll wait before I do that. "Guess it's movie time," I mumbled, I picked up the movie case and went rifling through for that perfect movie.

"Master of disguise is always a classic, but I can recite the script by memory at this point. Fire and Ice? Nah, a bit too cheesy. The cartoon Gi Joe movie? Possible."

After a few minutes of riffling I was down to two movies but before I could even decide I heard knocking at the door. Jumping to my feet I walked towards the door, summoning Wraith I used sign language to go invisible and wait above the door. Wraith nods and does so, his clone stood back, just out of sight. I walked towards the door, right hand behind my back. Using **Death's Arsenal** I created a saw-toothed dagger that was covered in the worst poisons I could think of.

Approaching the door, whoever was on the other side began knocking. "Coming!" I told them. I nodded at Wraith and when he nodded back I opened the door, dagger ready to impale them through my door. When looking through I instantly dismissed the lethal weapon, the now uncloaked Wraith gave me a confused look but when I pulled in Asia he understood.

"What are you doing here at this hour Asia?! You must be freezing." It can get rather bitter at this hour. I was nearly at the blankets when Asia stopped me.

"I'm ok mister angel. Being a devil really helps with the keeping me nice and toasty." If she wasn't so innocent saying that, I would've made so many jokes. 'Wait are those insensitive in this universe? I'll stick with incest jokes for the nobles then.' Future plans of screwing with the nobles of the devil race locked and loaded. I focused on Asia.

"Ok Asia, why in the world are you here? Is it something important?" I was honestly worried, anything could've happened. Assassins, fallen angels, fallen angel assassins. 'Hell maybe even Orp-'

"Oh no! I'm sorry I worried you. Nothing dangerous is going on Mr. angel."

Inner monologue cut off so spectacularly, I was left gaping. Thank god there okay but that still leaves me wondering.

'Why are you here then?! It's four in the morning. What could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I asked her.

Asia blushed in what I hope is an embarrassment. She started to play with her fingers and began mumbling at a volume, not even my enhanced hearing could pick up.

"Would you kindly speak up?" Did I do a little hop for joy when I finally had a reason to use that? Yes. Did it fit the mood? Yes. Will it work, hopefully.

"What...does Issie like in a woman?" She was bright crimson after asking me, I sorta stared past her. Into the great unknown processing that sweet little Asia is asking me what my pervert of a friend likes in women. As the shock wore off and the question sunk in, I had only one way of answering.

"What?" I so eloquently put it. Guess the shock hasn't faded just yet.

"I want to know what Issie likes in a woman." Asia was even redder than before, I didn't think such a feat was possible. "Okay, um well he likes…" I glanced down, I couldn't exactly tell her he cares the most about boobs. Especially given the current and future meta of his harem being filled with mostly busty women.

"...Personality is what he cares about the most." I was lying out of my ass. Mainly because I haven't the slightest clue what he likes more, boobs or the actual character of the person. He kinda flips flops a lot in that area.

"Really?" She innocently asked. She even did the head tilt puppies do! Good lord that's too sweet.

"Yes. I'm quite sure at the very least." I mention, showing I don't quite know all about that topic. Asia's eyes lit up and then she asked me something I certainly didn't expect of her. "Can you help me when I ask Issie on a date?"

"How?!" My surprise coming out in force. Asia twirled with her blonde locks, blushing slightly as she didn't get that far.

"W-well I'm sure you c-could follow us."

"And?"

"And give me hints on how to make it perfect while we're on the date!" I sat baffled at her, she didn't even let me ask how I could do that without being seen. She hugged me, thanked me and ran out back in the cold. I stared at Wraith and he stared back.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? It's not like she has a phone or anything! I don't know telepathy, not with anyone other than my summons, so that's out. Unless-"

I try and make it but a screen slapped me upside the head, with a single word.

"No" just that before it disappeared. Blinking in confusion I tried again only to get the exact same response. 'Ow, damn now that's gonna sting.' I rubbed my head. Ok, so that's out for some reason. Craptastic. "So that's out, maybe just write cue cards so she can read them? That sounds good."

Plan figured out. Now, what the hell am I gonna do now? 'Back to sleep!' With the thought in hand, I flew upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and the luminous castle came into view.

When I awoke again the sun was shining and I didn't have anyone with me on my bed. 'Thank goodness' I sighed mentally. I got up, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to see Murayama was awake, if barley, and Lilly talking to Issei and Asia…. 'Say what now?' Was my thought as I looked back to see they were indeed still there and not illusions my mind made up.

"Morning Mores," Issie said cheekily.

"Morning Mores," Asia said quietly. A little red, for what I reason I had no clue. I tiredly waved, looking at Murayama for answers.

"Hey they came in, someone left the door unlocked." She told me, sipping her coffee. I looked at the coffee maker and poured myself a cup as well, God knows I need it for today. After being rejuvenated by my little cup of nirvana I was able to clearly think and put my thoughts in words.

"What the heck are you doing here Issie, oh and you too Asia?" I asked, making sure to censor myself since there is a child present.

"Well, I learned that Asia hadn't tried your pancakes yet and that was a crime I'm looking to fix," Issie said nervously. I looked out the window and saw smoke coming from where Issie lived.

"Did your father set fire to the kitchen again?" I asked blandly. Issie chuckled nervously but shook his head nervously.

"Well...not him. It was Rias and Akeno." He said, chuckling nervously. I gave him the most deadpan of deadpan stares I could muster still being a bit tired.

"How?" I finally asked. Sipping my coffee.

"They were fighting on who got to cook me breakfast." He said I was still sipping my coffee so when I heard that I had to hold it down. I walked over to the patio door, opened it, and spat out my coffee and laughed.

"You're kidding me?! That's why the kitchen is smoking?" I barely got out, laughing too much to breathe. Murayama also laughed with me, course not as hard, since I was near to the level of rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Yeah...yeah. That's the other reason I'm here, also to let you know the rest of my peerage may or may not be coming to eat breakfast as well."

Now that killed my humor instantly. "What." I didn't phrase it as a question, merely settling for staring at Issie. He began to nervously sweat under my gaze. "Just to warn you." Issie squeaked out, shrinking under my gaze that could only be described as pissed, annoyed, and a little murderous. As I seriously contemplated wringing him by his neck, I heard knocking at the door. I turned my gaze at the door and had Wraith open it.

Rias was the first to enter. "Um Mores, I know it's a little unexpected but do you mind if- Oh my Satan what is that?!" She screamed at the equally deadpan Wraith, he looked at me and I looked at him.

"Wraith. Rias, Rias. Wraith. Good now everyone knows each other." I said with all the sarcasm I could muster.

The door slammed open fully as the rest of her peerage flooded in at the sound of their master's screams only to see the deadpan faces of both myself and Wraith, who moved by me when they were rushing in. Kiba, ironically, was the first to put his generic anime sword away, I can make fun of his lack of imagination if I want.

"Now, can you please give me a reason why I shouldn't throw you into the nearest restaurant?" My impatience was growing as was my summon's. He looked rather hungry as well. 'You can't eat them.' I told him through telepathy. Wraith groaned but nodded. 'Not even the skinny blonde boy?' He tried to bargain. After a quick thought, I gave him a look that said no. Wraith dramatically sighed but nodded. I dismissed him before either of us changed our minds.

{You know their speaking right?} Bahamut deadpanned. I panicked a little before asking him to sum up what they're saying.

{Basically, they will pay you. A lot.} He translated Rias's lip flaps. While you can never have too much money, I personally have a lot of it.

"Look, how about you owe me a favor," I told her since I have a good amount of money. She looked shocked that I gave her, what is basically a free meal, Rias agreed and I smiled under my mask.

'Now then, do I have enough to make pancakes for this many people?'

 **|One crazy breakfast later|**

Oh, sweet lord, I'm exhausted. I'm certain I made fifteen pounds of assorted pancakes and bacon. Maybe I should've asked for money.

"Um, Mores, can I borrow you for a moment?" Asia asked me, my body groaned in protest but I nodded and followed her to a more isolated part of the house, away from the food comas of everyone who ate. Once there I used the shadows to create a chair so I could sit down.

"So is this about your little date with Issie?" I asked bluntly. Asia blushed bright red and tried to cover my mouth, but my mask kinda got in the way of that. "Shush!" She told me, redder than the raspberries in my fridge. It was pretty damn cute. I chuckled quietly and gently removed her hands from my mouth.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us. They are a bit preoccupied being comatose. So we can chat freely." I told her, trying to keep the humor out of my voice. She sighed in relief and sat down, I created a chair of light for her the moment she tried to sit.

"So what do you want me to do?" I finally asked her. She blushed a little but shook her head and finally spoke up.

"Um, can you follow me and Issie and give me tips if the date isn't going so well?" I blinked in surprise. I asked her to repeat herself and she did.

"Exactly how though?" I finally asked, she blushed and looked at her feet. {Looks like she didn't get that far.} Bahamut said dryly. I agreed but I knew I had to think of something. "How about I carry cue cards and you read of them?" It was something.

"What's a cue card?"

"It's a piece of cardboard that has writing on it, usually used in TV in case actors don't know what the heck they are supposed to do," I told her, Asia's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yes! That's perfect, you can write down what I'm supposed to do! Thank you, Mores, you are a real angel!" She, somehow, picked me up and hugged me with the strength of a teddy bear. I pat her back, this type of hug I don't mind.

"So can you put me down now?" I asked good-humoredly, Asia blushed again and put me down. She ran to where Issie was and I followed. Thankfully Issie had mostly recovered from food coma.

"Um, Issie? Can we go on a d-d- a date?" She asked nervously. Issie jumped to his feet in shock and nodded his head, Issie picked her up princess style and they left through the door, and I quite mean through it. Anger flaring for a brief moment it cooled instantly and I followed them.

I had to grow my wings to find them, they were already at the mall and Issei was panting heavily. I disappeared into the shadows of a nearby building and watched them, not like a creeper damnit.

"Sorry about that. It's just that if Akeno and Rias made such a fuss over breakfast, they might have destroyed Mores's home over that, and I don't feel like dying today thank you very much." I didn't know whether Issie meant from being caught in the crossfire of Akeno and Rias, or me. I hope he meant me.

"It. It's okay Issie. I'm sorry I almost caused a fuss." Asia dejectedly said, even bowing her head like a sad puppy. {They made the cinnamon roll sad! Let us claim their souls!} Bahamut roared inside my head, I quickly told him to cool it, that they didn't mean to make Asia sad. As I had a mini-struggle with Bahamut to not give us away, Issie laughed and rubbed her hair affectionately.

"That was most certainly not your fault, besides, I wanted to go on a date with you," Issei said, blushing just a little because of it. Asia was blushing so much it actually made her glow, and brightly as well, so brightly, in fact, I had to change shadows to their own for the duration of the power blush.

'I'm calling it that and nobody can stop me.' I told myself mentally. Thankfully the blush didn't last long and I was able to crawl back to my original vantage point.

"Really?" Asia asked, still a good bit red. Issie smiled and nodded. "Now then, what do you wanna do?" He asked her. Asia looked confused for a moment and began to look around, for a moment I thought she was looking for a restaurant or something but nope, she was looking for me.

I pull out some cardboard from my inventory and a sharpie pen and wrote down what I thought they should do. I held it over my head and Asia finally saw it.

"How about we go to the park you showed me?" Asia asked him, reading my cue card word for word. Issie smiled and nodded, so the two went towards the park, with me as the silent phantom. After about an hour of walking around and enjoying nature, the two sat on a park bench. I went into the shadow of a nearby tree.

"As calming as this is, don't you wanna do anything else?" Issie asked her, trying to be polite but clearly, he was bored. Asia looked around for my cue cards, I wrote down what I think Issie may enjoy.

"How about going to the place where they show moving pictures?" Asia asked it took a moment for both of us to realize what she meant. I wrote down movies but I guess she's never seen one.

"You've never seen a movie, Asia?"

"Yes, my fellow priests warned me against watching certain movies so I decided that the Lord's book would be all the entertainment I would need," Asia told him, Issie jumped up. "That settles it, to the movies!"

I applauded Issie for his thinking, as I was about to follow them I noticed three people behind the same lamppost, poorly disguised at that so I knew who the three were. Donning my famous deadpan eye glare I used the shadows to appear behind them. I tapped each one on the shoulder so they could turn around and see me, arms crossed and foot tapping the ground.

"So wanna explain why you guys are following them?" I asked them.

Rias tried to counter with the usual. "Well, what about you?"

"I'm here because I was asked to by Asia." How quickly I said it caused both her and Akeno to look just a tad bit guilty. Koneko, being the voice of reason for them.

"They wanted to follow and make sure nothing disturbs the date, while also stalking the pervert because they like him. They dragged me along so I could help track them." Koneko told me in her usual monotone manner. I nodded, understanding what she said. It was reasonable, well for this world at least.

"Okay, I won't say anything as long as you two-" I pointed at Rias and Akeno. "-keep your jealousy under wraps and not cause a scene," I said in a scolding manner, can't believe we're about the same age. Rias agreed and after a moment Akeno agreed. I left and went after Issei and Asia. 'Hiding in shadows is fun.' I thought as I hid in Issie's shadow. I was getting tired of going from tree to tree.

As I dozed they arrived at the theater, the glass door closing woke me up. I nearly screamed at the sudden noise before I remembered I was technically spying on them. Poking my head out I saw that the movie theater...was the single most generic thing I've ever seen. Like if the 80's color and 90's mistakes vomited and the theater was made out of the generic chunks that were left, that or I'm still tired and it's a nice ish theater. {I think it's the second one partner.} Bahamut chuckled. I eye rolled but nodded.

"Okay Asia, what do you wanna watch?" Issie asked her. Asia looked up and stared at the board, she then pointed at one she wanted to see. I looked when Issie did and we both paled, she had chosen the Nun, horror movie The Nun. I nearly crawled out of Issie's shadow just to try and leave but Issie was one step ahead...sorta

"Um, Asia, that movie…...isn't a good one to watch for your first time." Issie sweatdropped, I joined him in spirit. Asia looked confused and even did the puppy head tilt!

"Why?"

"It's a horror movie."

"What's that?" Issie sweatdropped at the question, he had forgotten she had no clue what anything involving movies or entertainment in general was.

"This is one of those movies that your priesthood warned you about," Issie stated. Asia looked at the name again, clearly confused.

"But it's called The Nun. Anything involving the Lord's priesthood should always be wholesome." Asia countered Issie couldn't exactly argue that. Not with this cinnamon roll at least. Before Issie could come up with a way to tell her no, I used the shadows to trip an adult's drink on Issei's pants. He looked down at his soiled trunks and looked back to see the man running the hell away, smart decision.

"I'll be back, I just need to dry myself off," Issie told her, he mosied off and I climbed out of his shadow as he turned towards the door. I gave Asia the shush motion, at least until Issie closed the bathroom door.

"Okay, that movie. Not a good choice." I told her flat out.

"How come Mr. Angel?"

"Because it'll scare the crap out of you and Issie." I bluntly told her. She didn't look like she believed me, fair, so I showed her a fifteen-second clip of it.

She was shaking and backing away from my phone from that clip alone.

"Now imagine sitting through two hours of that." Asia suddenly looked very pale. I was worried she would faint but she told me I was fine. "So what should we watch?" She asked me. To that, I looked at the showings and tried to find one that wouldn't bore Issie but wouldn't scar Asia.

"Hotel Transylvania." I pointed out the cartoon movie. 'That should hopefully work.' I told myself. Nice and funny, while also having cartoonish violence. I heard the bathroom door opening and I dove into Asia's shadow. I stuck my head out last second to tell her.

"Remember. Hotel Transylvania. Not The Nun." I told her before fully submerging myself in her shadow. She nodded as Issie came back.

"Hey, just cleaned my pants. Are you sure you still want to watch that Nun mov-why are you suddenly shaking?" He asked. Asia began shaking out of fear from the mere name, of the trailer, that was fifteen seconds. Yeah, she wouldn't have lasted the movie.

"A nice stranger showed me a small piece of the movie, I wanna watch something different. What about that Transylvania movie?" Asia asked. Issie instantly agreed. He bought the tickets, which caused the ticketer to praise God for some reason, and they went inside the theater, in the corner of my eye I saw the three poorly hidden stalkers buy three tickets for the same movie.

'This will be either boring or terrible.'

 **|1 hour later|**

'So bored!' I whined mentally. I had long since gotten out of Asia's shadow and sat behind them, blending in and making me see through for all intents and purposes. But that's not the boring part oh no. They haven't done anything! When I say that I mean both parties. Rias and her group were keeping their distance a few rows behind me, which was nice, and watched the hopeful couple more than the movie.

Speaking of, both of them were engrossed in the movie! No cuddling, no talking, and most importantly no snogging! 'You know I'm bored when I suddenly become British.' I told Bahamut. Who, bless his dragon soul, is the only reason I haven't blown my own cover out of sheer boredom.

{Ok, so why is that Aldnoah series so hated?} Bahamut asked me, trying to keep my mind active. 'Bullshit reason, like they hated how one of their ships didn't make it to sea, even though the show telegraphed the ship they wanted so badly.' I told him mentally, Bahamut hummed in thought.

While he did that I stared at the two of them and hoped they would do something. My wish was answered when Asia laid her head on his shoulder. She was blushing obviously and so was Issie but instead of moving or pushing her off he left her where she was. That's a small fist bump moment. 'Okay, now do something else.' I wished mentally.

This time it was Issie who made the move and pulled her closer, blushing madly as was Asia. I was seriously engrossed in this, hoping for one more thing. 'Cmon, so close. I'm about to ship it, one more little action.' I was moving my fists up and down like an excited child.

Asia was the one to seal the deal. She reached over and hugged him like a stuffed bear, she closed her eyes and smiled peacefully and actually fell asleep like that. 'It's settled! I shall ship this, and do everything in my power to make sure she's the top girl!' I declared, standing on my chair as if I was proclaiming it for the masses. Unfortunately, no one heard me and those in the back yelled at me to get down, which woke Asia up and caused Issie to glare at those people, luckily I ducked and crawled the fuck away before he saw me, but he did see Rias's group in the way back.

Which caused his eyes to widen in shock before he looked to Asia who also saw her fellow female peerage members. I stayed under the seats while this awkward silence went on, thankfully the lights came back on and everyone began filing out. The Devils were the last ones out, besides me. I crawled out from under the chairs and walked out of the theater, blending into any shadows I see. Thankfully the sun was setting so shadows were in no short supply. Using this technique I made it outside before the devils did.

They were silent for a while before Rias quickly said. "We were protecting you from fallen, we sensed them in the area and I wanted to make sure you weren't attacked. Akeno and Koneko came with me because I asked them to."

{As far as excuses go, that's not bad} Bahamut said, I nodded in agreement. Asia was convinced, Issie didn't look too sure. So I summoned Wraith, who teleported in front of them.

"Master sent me to protect. Crows flee, cowards." Wraith hissed in his normal broken grammar. That sold it for Issie. Rias was surprised at my summon's sudden entrance but nodded to it in gratitude.

"Well, we better head home. We'll meet you where you two~" Akeno said teasingly, Akeno led Rias and Koneko away leaving just Issei and Asia. Oh, plus my Wraith and I, though the summon disappeared and went back to wherever I summon them from.

"Thanks, Asia for the date, it was fun," Issie told her with a big goofy smile on his face. Yes, he was blushing but not as much as before. Asia was the exact opposite and she was steaming but managed to nod. She also hugged him again, and she whispered something that I had to lean in to hear.

"Thank you for everything, if it wasn't for you and Mr. Ange- I mean Mores, I don't think I could've been this happy. Thank you so much." She was tearing up and I so wanted to hug her but Issie had it handled. He brought her closer and rubbed her hair playfully.

"It was my pleasure, I can say that with utmost certainty." He said with that trademarked smile. They walked off to Issie's home, I slinked back into the open behind them. At this exact moment Asia turned back and saw me, she asked Issie something and he nodded, he went off ahead out of view. I was confused until she came barreling down and gave me a flying hug. I nearly lost my balance and because of that, I had to spin us to keep upright.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Asia squealed. I simply chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That's what wingmen, and friends, are for," I told her, giving her a great big thumbs up. She looked up and smiled brightly, copying my action and also giving me a thumbs up.

"Your the best friend I've ever had Mr. Ange-err I mean Mores." She corrected herself. To that, I laughed. "It's okay. You can call me Mr. Angel, all though I doubt I am one. At least the ones your thinking of." I told her.

She smiled up at me and broke the hug. "Then it's settled, and by the way. I think you are the exact type of angel I've always dreamed of meeting." She left and ran after Issie. I smiled, feeling all warm and nice.

I heard the choir of church bells, this time louder than any of the rest. Curious I checked and saw what I expected, but with a little extra towards the bottom. Also, I learned a new skill, neat.

 **Congratulations, you have maxed out the Priestess arcana!**

 **Rank 10/10**

 **Effects: Guardian angel. Holy light. Eternal trust. Guardian angel: To her, you and your creatures are her guardian angel(s), make sure to prove you're worthy of it. +40% increase in defensive magic and summoning abilities when training with Asia.**

 **Holy Light: Even though she was excommunicated by the church and will become a devil in the future heaven still sees her as a precious daughter and their future sister in arms. As her close friend, you are also seen highly by all of heaven's residents. +40 to light affinity. Greatly improved standings with Heaven and the church.**

 **Eternal trust: she has chosen you to be her first true friend and confidant. She trusts you with her life, does not squander this. Effects unknown.**

 **Mr. Angel: Due to your friendship with the priestess you get access to all personas of the same type and a special surprise when you fall asleep. WARNING! THIS WILL NOT BE THE SAME AS THE LAST TWO, DON'T HOLD ANYTHING AND ANYONE BACK: this last sentence will be removed after tonight.**

 **Shadow walk. Active, level: 45(34.6%) Mp cost: 200 per hour. Used by intermediate dark users. A technique that allows one to blend into the shadows. Higher versions of this technique can be used to hide in any shadow, even the shadow of the inside of an organism. Often used for speedy assassinations.**

'One, What the fuck for that last bit of the arcana page. Two, how the fuck did that thing get so many levels, it's a new skill for crying out loud!' I screamed in my head. The skill one was easy to figure out, I've been using it nonstop for like twelve hours straight. The arcana one is what I'm most worried about, shit!

"Damn, I can't strategize when I don't know what will happen, especially with something like this happening when I go to sleep." I murmured, walking back to my abode, still trying to figure it out.

{Well it's obviously a warning about something powerful, any priest type characters you know of that are worthy of such a warning?} Bahamut asked me as I opened my door, it was already light blue outside. Lilly hugged my leg and dragged me to watch cartoons, I wasn't paying attention to the show.

'A few, some for their bodyguards. Especially Asura's Wrath…...oh my God. I'm fighting Mithra, and by extension, her star busting daddy!' I was paler than normal at that point, sweating from the utter terror of facing someone who can kill Goku and Superman, easily in fact! {Partner! Calm yourself, not even Ragnorak is that demented to}

'You don't know him like I do! I created him to be a massive, sadistic troll who loves to screw with people and turn entire universe into confetti!' My mental panic increasing by the second, I was so engrossed in my panicking I didn't notice that it was midnight until Bahamut took control of my arm and slapped me.

{Calm yourself! If he wanted you dead he would've thrown you into a raid event by yourself. Now think man, is there anyone else he could use?} My partner asked me, the slap had knocked the sense into me and I calmed down. "Only one other, a heretic god in the Hive pantheon. Nokris." I told him aloud, Lilly was still sleeping on my lap, she barely moved at my voice but otherwise didn't show any signs of waking up.

{Well, either way, you are fighting a god.} My partner clarified, I used the shadows to pull a blanket from a rocking chair and draped it over Lilly and I. Instantly I felt the need to sleep overpowering my will to stay awake. I passed out and drifted through space.

"Please be Nokris, please be Nokris." The fact I was wishing for that particular bastard showed how little I wanted to fight Asura. At least I have a chance of winning against Nokris, even with his bull shit difficulty. Those who did his strike on heroic difficulty know my pain.

As the dark receded I found myself in an empty underground cavern, six stone pyres stood around an elevated piece of earth, a hive portal stood tall against the wall. It erupted into a vortex of dark magic, I smiled. "Thank God I didn't get Asura, also I need cover." With that monologue I dove behind one of the many large boulders, I held off from summoning. I didn't want to screw up my chances of bringing him over to my side if I can.

I didn't have to wait for long, peeking from behind I watched as one of Oryx's sons floated out of the portal. His billowing crimson robes the only thing that touched the ground, his hands were little more than a palm and three finger-like talons for both hands. Two upward curled horns sat on his head, a crooked crown, it looked reminiscent of Oryx's own horns. Ironically he had very human-like teeth but that's where the shared characteristics of humanity and him begin and end. Three green eyes sat in the upward center with the third one in the lower middle. Did I forget to mention he was massive? Because he's forty feet high!

I **Observed** him, and he did the same for me. I just had more information.

 **Nokris.**

 **Titles: Master necromancer. Heretical son. Herald of Xol.**

 **Level: 450**

 **Bio: One of the two sons of Oryx, the taken King. Nokris was unlike his brother who showed impressive physical strength and use of the word logic. Nokris took to magic and uncovered forbidden tomes that spoke of hive necromancy, something forbidden and seen as heresy. He learned he had an affinity for the forbidden art and practiced it until he could raise just about anything from the dead. His father, of course, found out and cast him out, shortly after he made a pact with Xol. They attempted to conquer mars but were frozen somehow and both were defeated by the guardian. He also remembers every player who defeated him, so he remembers each time you killed him for minor loot. Good luck in beating him, he rather...murderous today~**

 **[Bgm begin. 'Nokris's them' Bungie]**

Oh shit, that's not good. Not good at all, and now he's glaring at me. Crap he knows who I am. "Warlocks are still better than wizards!" I had to dodge a shower of flames for that quip. He snarled and went back to his portal, activating it instantly and the thralls, acolytes, and knights poured in.

" **High council arise! Summon death gun!** " I screamed, My summons arose around me. Death gun looked at the horde of Hive coming towards us. "Yes you can kill them, also, catch." I tossed him the thorn I had in my inventory. He grabbed it and fired the entire clip, all headshot kills. He reloaded right as more thrall came for him, Wraith sliced and diced most of the thrall that got to close. Acolytes circulated to our blind shot and fired. My defenders blocked the boomers and I sent them alight with black flames, it left no ashes. Knights vaulted over our cover and swung their blades at my throat. Cerberus's three heads crunched their upper halves, while I collected their swords.

That left Nokris alone, for now, he growled further and shot volley after volley of dying star attacks at our cover, I pulled my summons back behind cover so they weren't instantly disintegrated. My most daring summons, aka Death gun and Remains of the Damned. Jumped out of cover despite my protests and leaped at the prince. Nokris blasted away death gun but Remains slammed his holy blade through the leg of the prince. It screeched and ripped him off, trying to throw him off but the Remains escaped from the wizard's slow hands. It backflipped and landed on the ceiling, it pressed it's advantage and continued doing hit and run based attacks.

Death Gun laid down and started sniping the prince from between cover. Each shot paralyzed and hit Nokris's big head. Each time Nokris would turn his attention towards Sterben, Remains would deal a deeper cut. Likewise, when Nokris focused on Remains he couldn't protect himself from Death gun's pinpoint accurate shooting. They trapped him in an agro loop! 'Yes!'

"Now, attack! Bring him down!" I yelled, standing on a boulder and leaping into the fray, my summons was close behind me. I summoned sword after sword and hurtled them at Nokris's skull, Wraith activated Supernova and the cursed knights and defenders waddled after us. The keeper was already slicing at Nokris's heels.

The prince hissed and poured solar energy into his chest and pushed the energy outwards, sending a pulse wave out and smacking all of my summons and myself against the walls. He retreated towards the gate, first he resurrected all the minions we killed and surrounded himself in an impenetrable barrier. Two of the stone towers erupted and revealed their true forms as green crystals. More assorted goons poured into the portal, I and my summons ended up fighting back to back against the horde of the hive.

I was blocking thrall claws and parrying Knight blades. The sheer amount of strength each one put in their swings threatened to cut me in two. Snapping the thrall's necks with their own shadows I engulfed the Knights in the lighting of untold fury, but more and more took their places. "Endless, horde." Wraith managed to get out, His claws drenched in Hive ash. "We need to kill Knights!"

"We've already killed a bunch of them and they just come back!" Deathgun stated the obvious, his blade going through several thralls before he decapitated a ballsy acolyte that got to close.

"The ones we need to kill glow green. Remains! Find them and throw the orbs they drop into those crystals! There what charges Nokris's shield." I ordered my summon. It nodded and hopped out of the chaos. I would've helped but I had my hands full trying not to get skewered.

I used my earth affinity to create a tidal wave of rock and launched the Hive in the air. I used **Death's Arsenal** and impaled them upon countless blades. I opened my inventory and pulled out my scythe, perfect time for mastery farming. I entered a stance and waited for the eager Hive, as they struck against the pole I flipped it in my hands and swung the curved blade and decapitated a whole wave of thrall. A knight tried to strike from behind but I blocked it with the metal, my hands a blur as I use the pole to push the Hive into perfect kill range and sliced it in two.

"Reap what is sown." I murmured, my hands a blur and weapon a blur as I became a living blender. Obliterating Hive that tried to attack, I moved over to support death gun and mowed down any that would strike his back. He repays the favor by killing enemy snipers. Wraith is enjoying himself, no need to get in his way. I pole vaulted over the ledge and carved a path to the center. As I was about to destroy even more hive two consecutive explosions rocked the room as Remains destroyed the crystals.

Nokris narrowed his eyes at my army. He charged his dying star and blasted Cerberus to dust. My men and I turned our attention to him and ignored the fodder, blades were drawn and we all attacked. Nokris created a torrent of flames and wiped out the knights and defenders of the damned. The Keeper jumped off a thrall's spine and stabbed its blades in two of the three eyes of Nokris. A large torrent of fire reduced the Keeper to ash a moment later. Death gun loaded explosive shells into his sniper and blasted one of Nokris's horns off.

Screaming in agony Nokris ran back to his perch. Two more crystals came out, healing Nokris and regrew the broken horn. He can also move freely now.

"Out of the center! Back to the boulder!" I ordered my summons, they nod and high tail it back. I ran back with them, stomping the ground and creating walls of rock behind me so we could recuperate. "Okay, I bought us a minute or two. We need a plan." I told them, we couldn't keep this up. My remaining summons nodded grimly. Death gun's mask spouted steam like his sniper. Our numbers have been reduced dramatically to the four of us.

"Okay, what we need to do is go straight for the glowing knights. In this stage, I know exactly where they spawn, the two opposite corners of the cavern. Wraith and Death gun, you handle the right. Be extra careful of Nokris's attacks, he can and will two shot you guys, and remember, throw the orb at the crystal to destroy it. He can't move but he can still shoot. Remains and I will handle the left! Any questions or concerns?"

Death gun offered one. "Just go balance breaker and nuke the bitch."

"I can't, not now. It only lasts five minutes, he'll survive in his third stage and then I'll run out of mana, you guys disappear and I'm left manaless and a deadman against all those mobs. When he goes into his third phase and the last crystals are gone then I'll use it. Not before." I explained. Death gun nods and reloads his guns.

The walls begin to crumble from the horde waiting outside and Nokris's own powers. We go into our groups and I open a small pathway for all four of us, we dash through. Wraith and death gun cut through the horde while Remains and I jump on top of the horde, removing heads as we go along. I spot our target and it spots us. It primes its boomer but I **Assimilate** the shot, and even then just barely succeeds. I Retorted and it destroyed it's gun and left hand. Howling it drew it's blade and tried to destroy us, but without two hands the sword is uncontrollable and we slip through and stab the hive in the throat, killing it instantly. I grab the orb and throw it, the crystal explodes.

Death gun throws his and hits his target. Nokris's shield went down, we pounded him. I harnessed the power of the dark and turned Nokris's own shadow against him. Spikes and jagged blades of shadow stabbed into his back. Black flames and lighting engulfed him, the earth devoured his legs and kept him from dodging all the elemental punishment I was dishing out.

Death gun implanted explosive round after round into Nokris's big head, when he ran out of ammo for his main gun, he tossed it in his inventory. Pulling out the Thorn and sword he charged and he and Remains dashed around him, scouring large gashes all over Nokris's body with Death gun using the Thorn and it's poison needles to great effect.

Wraith handled the remaining horde, cleaving and ripping them apart. Supernova for the knights and biting the heads off of acolytes and thrall. Their worms were reduced to meat chunks under his sharp claws.

Screaming, Nokris brought up his last shield. The last crystals appeared, just begging to be destroyed. He revived whom he could and the portal brought even stronger mooks. Five Ascendant Knights and Witches. Even an Ascendant Orge stomped through the portal. 'Shit! The ascendant hive was not part of the plan!' I pulled Death gun and Wraith back with the shadows before the Ascendant hive could get them. Remains charged at the Ogre and stabbed its fleshy head sack. It screamed and tried to get the skeletal creature off it, but its arms were too small to grab the Remains. Remains, taking his blade, hopped off and as the Ogre fired dozens of projectiles I brought up a tidal wave of darkness to swallow the projectiles whole.

Nokris was able to move and angled to get pod shots whenever he could, but I erected walls of stone and dark to keep him off us as long as I could. His Ascendant generals went into the fray, killing their own kind for the chance to kill us. The four of us were backed into a corner of the cavern, desperately keeping the tidal wave of hive off us.

"Where Knights?!" Wraith asked me, barely keeping an army of thralls at bay. "I don't know! They spawn within the horde, they could be anywhere in that mess!" I told him, my scythe destroying countless hive yet more kept coming. The worst part was when I would try to heal they would all leap at me. 'So far we've been able to keep them off but when that elite Hive gets here things won't go well.' I thought, blasting acolytes in the back with **Chaos bolts** and **Chaos Smashers**.

That's when I saw one of the glowing green Hive knights in the back. I used Death's grasp to pull him forward and Death gun leaped over and ripped it's head off. The orb dropped into my hand and I tossed it into the crystal. It, of course, exploded but this time it took out some of the lesser hive. I tried to scan for the last one but an Ascendant wizard pulled me out of our makeshift formation. Reacting more than thinking I used Shadow Morph to push the Ascendant wizard closer into me and I snapped its neck with my bare hands. The corpse dropped me and when I landed I saw the final knight.

Dashing towards it I leaped over the Ascendant knights that tried to decapitate me. The Ascendant Ogre, wizards and Nokris all tried to blast me into oblivion. I melted into the shadows of the various lesser hive to escape their range. Traversing between shadows the chaotic lesser hive made me lose my target, but I found it again. That blasted knight was about to run Death gun through, picking up one of the many fallen knight weaponry I plunged the blade through its chest and pushed until it fell out the other end.

The orb fell through and death gun grabbed it. He nodded at me and tossed it, except unlike every other time, it missed the target! Nokris and I saw it and we both dashed towards it, my scythe and I became a tornado of steel and vitriol, Nokris had to blast away the lesser Hive just to progress forward. We both reached out, but I cheated. Using the orb's own shadow I pushed it into my own hands and I hurled it at the crystal. I did not miss.

The crystal exploded and wiped out all the lesser hive, Nokris's shield, and the portal. He won't be able to summon more. Sadly it also took out Remains and Death gun. Wraith was barely holding on himself but the Ogre blasted my Wraith to bits.

Eleven greater hive versus one me. I whose mana is will be toast if in five minutes. "{I like these odds.}" Bahamut spoke in reality, the Assimilation gear flashing into existence. I deadpanned at the gear, but soon I was smiling and even chuckling as they the Ascendant knights swung their axes at me.

"Me too." As their axes got closer I could feel my smile grow larger. I was indeed having the time of my life, no matter how much I complain I so love this lifestyle. " **{Balance break!}** "

Our transformation was quicker than normal, or the entire world stopped for a moment. The axes hurtling towards my neck met the cold scales of my open palms. I caught two in each hand and snagged the fifth with my teeth. Melting the four but spitting the one in my mouth in my inventory. " **Death's Arsenal,** " I whispered.

They backed off, pulling more axes from the void, it was only fair I do the same. Reaching into my arsenal I pull out a sword all of the greater hive recognize instantly. The Ascendant Knights kneel to the sword out of loyalty, the Ascendant wizards shrunk back in fear and the Ogre was in the middle. Nokris, Nokris, however, chose a different reaction; full-blown anger, and it was because of this anger he finally spoke.

"That blade! How did you take control of it?! How dare you turn that wretched thing against me!" He screamed and cursed me out in his native tongue. The sword that I withdrew was that of the taken king, Oryx's own blade. It hummed with the power I expect from the late king.

" **My, my, you truly do have daddy issues don't y** **ou**." I taunted, walking forwards, taking the heads of the knights. Their power flowing into the sword but it was blocked by how my balance breaker worked. The Ascendant wizards along with Nokris and the Ogre all shot at me with their ranged abilities. Oryx's blade spun in my hands and blocked their magic, though some of it still skimmed past my arms and legs, and I felt them as they pass

I tossed the blade into the skull of the Ogre and used **Death's Grasp** to push the blade further in, at least until it collapsed. Turning my gaze to the Ascendant witches I dashed forwards, not wasting any more time. They blasted their strongest magic but I **Assimilated** their attacks without fail. I ripped the nearest one to me in half and Retorted two others into oblivion, the last one and Nokris combined their magic and managed to blast me back into the wall. As the dust settled I could hear them chuckling, and while it did take a third of my health.

" **I'm far from dead ,**" I whisper into their ears, emerging from the shadow of the dead Ogre, sword in hand. The Witch tried to attack first, but I flashed behind it and ran Oryx's blade through it. The corpse fell off the blade, leaving it slick with Ascendant blood. I walked up to Nokris, waving his father's blade, getting rid of the blood. Nokris snapped and launched dying stars with one hand and the other his fire bolts. The sword protected me from both, the blade cutting through his foul magic. Then I thrust straight up through him before he could gasp I tackled him and forced him to fall. We land with a thud, blade in his gut and chest and nearly pointing out. I push deeper, enjoying the cunt's screams of agony.

In a last-ditch effort of defiance or rage, he charged up his strongest dying star attack and smashed it in my face. My head exploded in a shower of gore and scales, I'm sure he was smirking at that point, but all that bravado disappeared when my head grew back. Another third of my health gone. " **That hurt… but not as much as this will hurt you.**" I tell him, pushing the blade further in, twisting it all the while. Not caring if he died at this moment. He screamed in agony but refused to beg for mercy, he was Hive after all. Even on death's door, they accepted it as a part of natural history, but what happened next was far from natural.

"That is enough." My balance breaker was instantly destroyed by this creature's voice. How do I know this? I still had two minutes left on my counter, so with its voice, it destroyed my balance breaker. Then I felt it's presence, my strength was sapped away, to the point where I fell off Norkis and could barely keep my head up. 'This pressure. Not even a mad Sirzechs gave off a presence this imposing.' I thought, barely keeping my head up. My light element drained away, I could barely feel it anymore. Then the creature came in.

Large is too weak a word for this creature, Titanic is also weak but is the closest word I could think to describe it. Both in power and size. It broke through the upper level of the cavern, an alabaster worm with glowing yellow pods on the side. It turned, it's body not even halfway through the hole, a bone maw, like a carnivorous plant, opened and in the center was a bright golden eye that could've been passed as a jewel.

" _ **Do you know who I am, child of death?**_ " It asked me, voice booming but not violent or even trying. I raised my head as much as I could, just barely meeting the golden eye with my own. "You are Xol, the worm god of a thousand voices." **Observe.**

 **Xol of a thousand voices**

 **Titles: worm god of forbidden knowledge. 'Weakest' one. Ascendant hive.**

 **Level: 10,000**

 **Bio: The Hive worm god of forbidden knowledge. This beast made a pact with the casted out son of a sword bound King and made to conquer Mars. However he was stopped twice, first by Rasputin freezing the planet, second by guardians who; 'slew' him. Although he is known as the weakest of the worm gods he is still stronger than almost anything in your world. Don't. Die.**

'That explains why his presence is so powerful.' I thought, his level is so much bigger than anything I've witnessed, even in overpowered Gamer stories I read when I was human, a creature like this would be reserved as the final boss of that world or universe; just not for me.

" _ **You are a knowledgeable child of death. Not only that but strong as well."**_ He...complimented me? I was so confused. Nokris managed to pull out his father's sword and with merely a look Xol fully healed Nokris. _ **"You would've killed my herald had I not stopped you. Truly, you are strong and I sense no iota of arrogance in you. Perhaps we can help each other?**_ " If I had the room my jaw most certainly would've dropped. Nokris did it for me.

"Master! What could he offer you that is important enough for you to, not only spare him but that he could help you in any form?!" I hated to admit it, but I was with Nokris on this one. If Xol wanted to, he could erase me just by slithering on me. Xol chuckled, wish I could make that up. Since it was the most baffling and horrifying sight I could recall.

" _ **What I desire of you, is the death of not only the taken king but of all my kin.**_ " My head jerked up out of shock, giving me just enough time for my jaw to drop through the earth. "Why do you want the other worm gods dead? I understand Oryx since he's a cunt but the other worm gods?" I managed to ask, Oryx I could understand since he killed a worm god and was, well, Oryx; but the other worm gods?!

" _ **You do not do what you told without explanation. I have indeed chosen the correct Gamer for this mission. The reason why I asked for you to kill my kin is simple, it is so my head will become the most powerful of the Ascended and my worms would be the only way for others to follow in Ascendancy. It is a, how you say, a win-win situation for all three of us. I gain power from new sources, my herald becomes the strongest of the hive and you gain access to not only control the hive, and become Ascended in all but name, but I and Nokris would be under your strategic mind as well. As a show of good faith, Nokris will serve you as well as me**_."

I got the notification that Nokris would become a summon but it got pushed back for a large quest screen that overtook my entire field of vision.

 **Legendary quest obtained: When a worm god comes to a calling. Hunt down Oryx and the other worm gods to make Nokris truly an Ascended hive, the best that ever will be.**

 **Time Limit: Unlimited.**

 **Rewards: 100,000 levels. Ascendancy and a throne world. Hive armies. Xol and upgraded Nokris as summons. Title: Ascended Worm slayer.**

 **Failure: not an option.**

 **Accept: Y?**

I couldn't even say no, so I said yes because that's my only choice. "I accept your mission. I can't wait to see the fruits of this mission." I told the worm god. I know there is no way to physically tell what the worm god felt, but I had a feeling he was happy. He nodded his head and left through yet another hole, Nokris followed his god like a loyal dog. Xol's massive presence left and I could breathe again.

"I didn't even know I was holding that in." I rasped. My light affinity coming back to normal. He really does repress light. {Holy fuck.} Was Bahamut's only response, and I could definitely relate.

"Well, I got what I came for." As I was about to leave I saw Oryx's sword was still here. Picking it up with both hands I felt a surge of power that I never felt before. I dropped it in shock. ' **Observe**!' I screamed mentally.

 **Sword of the taken king. The sword of a king.**

 **Effects: takes the power of any enemy killed with this sword, through the old logic of the sword. However, these gifts only work for non-hive when they are in contact with the blade and only if they are strong enough themselves to handle such a power.**

 **Current effects: Ascended Knights: +800 strength X5. Ascended Witch: 800 Intelligence. Ascended Ogre: 800 Vitality.**

 **Level requirement to use safely: 1000.**

'Oh, my god. Oh my god.' {Oh my god} Both I and my partner thought as we read this inscription. So using **Death's grasp** I gently placed the blade in my inventory. 'I'll wait till tomorrow to check my screens. I definitely sleep after today.' Bahamut agreed completely and we left.

 **{Alright. Clarify, just in case I get that one person in that comment section. Xol doesn't serve Mores at this point. Nokris serves Mores and Xol, two masters. Also, when the freak did I get 1000 likes?! Seriously, when did that happen? Regardless, I'm extremely grateful you all love my insanity. Next shall be the beginnings of season two, finally! I'm really excited about this season. Later my lovlies, until next I post!}**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12. Season two, let's quest!**

 ****

I wake up the next day, yawning, I got out of bed and began my morning routine. I walked downstairs, brewed some coffee and took a long drink. Sighing, I finally opened my eyes fully and saw for myself a large amount of screens in my way. Without much thought, I pushed them back to the corner of my mind. 'Too early to deal with that headache.' I thought, drinking more coffee. 'It's like eightish now so Lilly will be down here in five, four, three, two-' I cut my train of thought and glanced up when I heard rapid little feet flying downstairs.

"Huh, I was two seconds off. Guess I'm still tired." I murmured, looking at my nirvana. I took another long pull before getting up. Lilly bounced over and hugged my leg. "Good morning!"

I smile and rub her hair. "Good morning youngin. Hungry?" I asked her as I walked to the pantry. I didn't need to turn around to know she was nodding her head. I pulled out some fruity pebbles and an extra-sized green bowl, I poured her a bowl. I was about to get her the milk when she pulled on my sleeves. "Can I pour the milk big bro?" She asked me. For a moment I flashed back to my own childhood, and Mores's to an extent, and remembered I could barely hold a jug of milk and it was rather messy to clean up. 'And yet the cuteness persuades against rational thought...I just handed her the milk jug didn't I?' I reflected as I gave her the jug.

She could barely lift the milk, part of me wanted to help her but the part I listened to wanted to watch and maybe chuckle a little. She half dragged, half lifted, the jug to her cereal. I asked if she needed help but she said she could handle this. {This is a good way to start off the mornings.} Bahamut stated my thoughts, I nodded to my arm but kept an eye on Lilly, especially when she finally managed to pull the jug up to the table. Preparing myself I walked over and asked one last time if she needed help.

"Don't worry big bro, I can do this!" She cutely told me. I nodded, the coffee kicking in, wide awake now I watched in equal parts humor and bemusement as, when she tilted the mug down, her hands slipped from the strain and the jug fell, splashing milk everywhere. Using **Death's Grasp** on it I levitated it and the spilled milk off the ground. I disposed of the spilled milk and levitated the milk to my outstretched hand. With a bemused smile on my face, I fussed with her hair. "That was close, but I think I'll do it until your bigger," I told her, trying not to chuckle. She nodded and looked down, sighing I used my skill to pour the milk and chuckled. "Hey now, no need to beat yourself up. This happens to everyone at one point, and here's a saying my parents taught me. No use crying over spilled milk."  
 **  
**She looked up at my unmasked smile and she herself smiled. Getting her a spoon I watched her dig in while I had some cereal as well. Murayama walked in and tried to pour herself some cereal but she was still half asleep and ended up using a plate instead of a bowl. I tried not to laugh as she poured milk on the plate, I used **Death's Grasp** to stop the splatter. She used her spoon to try and scoop the cereal but due to the plate, she just kept clanging it. It took a few minutes for her to realize what she did and when it hit her I was trying not to burst out in laughter, but I failed.  
 **  
**"The bowls are on the right, not the left," I told her, laughing as I did. She deadpanned at me, then her plate of cereal, and at the coffee machine she didn't see. Then she snorted and laughed with me. 'This is nice. No unneeded quests, no killer supernatural creatures, just a nice morning.' I would reflect moments like these since calm moments like these in animes like the one I'm in are far and few in between.  
Breakfast finished shortly after Murayama got a bowl this time and a cup of heaven. She ran out for school and asked if I would be going, taking a moment to remember I said no. "Kendo club was postponed due to the police asking questions of the staff and I rather not just wait around campus, I'd be bored stupid in all honesty." She nodded and said bye. Silence enveloped the home, only broken by Lilly's giggling at the tv. 'Nicktoons was so worth the extra cash.' I thought offhandedly. Pulling up the windows I looked at what I got.  
 **  
Level up X80  
+1000 chaos affinity, dark, fire for making a bargain with Xol will of the thousands.  
+125 luck for surviving Xol.  
+100 Intelligence for making up a not shit plan.  
+90 wisdom for battle tactics and decision making when your plan went to shit.  
+50 strength for snapping an Ascendant wizard's neck in your normal form.  
+30 Vitality for surviving all the lesser and greater hive thrown at you.  
Death's arsenal level up X30  
High council level up X6  
Shadow morph level up X3  
Balance Breaker level up.**

 **Summon Nokris. Active. Level: ?. Mp cost: 1000: the cast out prince of a sword bound King has pledged his loyalty to you and Xol. He will be summoned with a small unit of thralls, acolytes, and other lesser hive. Perhaps when he's stronger, an ascendant hive will come with him when you call.**

 **Title acquired. Ascendant slayer. Slaughter of greater hive, thou who acquired thy right among the hive. Thy feats shalt spread, thy legend begins. +50% intimidation factor and 90% percent chance of lower level enemies shitting themselves in pure terror from the mere sight of you.**

 **Items acquired.  
+1000 knight sword shards.  
+900 bones of lesser hive  
+50 Knight swords.  
+30 surviving worms  
+20 hive robe scraps.  
+5 Ascendant hive axes  
+4 ascendant hive robes and books  
\+ Willbreaker, otherwise known as the sword of Oryx.**

Wowie, yep that's a lot of stuff. Checking my inventory I pulled out Willbreaker, by a few centimeters, and **Observed** it. It held all the same bonuses it did when I **Observed** it last night. Though there was an extra message.  
 **  
I blanked on the name when you created it, I didn't expect you to summon it so early! Yet. It was a pleasant surprise, I was right to make you my Gamer. Your perhaps the one thing in existence I can't predict and I gladly await the chaos you shall bring, enjoy the weapon, you'll need it soon for your god hunting. You opened a door that can't be closed, created consequences that can't be foreseen, accepted a logic that can't be refuted. I await the results. O Gamer mine.**

Well then, I...don't know what to say about that message. I'm happy about what he said yet also worried, what did he mean by chaos? Since, to my knowledge, only two types of chaos exist. The unequal amounts of destruction that is synonymous with that word and portrayed everywhere, or the randomness that can not be calculated, which basically boils down to anything can and could happen.

'Like for example. Chocolate frogs raining down from the sky. It's not impossible it's just improbable, but still possible. Either way, that's not good. Not good for me at all.' I worriedly thought. I didn't like the sound of that at all, that and the consequences bit is more than a little frightening.

"I can't put too much thought into his messages, he won't tell me anyway and worrying over something that may be a joke won't help me at all." I murmured under my breath. Lilly looked up at me and smiled. "Don't be worried, big bro! You're super strong! Nothing can beat you." She told me in a way only a small child could.

Smiling myself I rubbed her head and nodded, not mentioning there are countless others who are stronger than me. As if on cue my doorbell rang and I groaned in my mind and went to answer. 'This is one of the few rare days where nothing happens in the DXD universe. Issie it better….be….good.' my thought process teetered off as when I opened the door there were two people, Issie and my favorite character of the series. Azazel. I opened my mouth as if to speak but it clanged shut, my mind was abuzz with so many questions. One finally reaching my mouth.  
 **  
**"Who's the hipster looking dude?" I say without a filter. I nearly covered my mouth in a panic. 'I really need to stop insulting the strongest characters of this world.' Thankfully Azazel laughed at my comment.

"Well it's not every day someone insults my casual wear in my face, I think we'll get along just fine. May I enter? I may or may not have made a contract with this little devil to meet you." He said laughing, I nodded dumbly and let him in. I looked at Issie in hope of some answers but he looked even more clueless than I did!

"Nice console setup, and Xbox one and Ps4 in the same area? Well, I guess you didn't choose a side in the console wars." My brain had the brilliant idea of just nodding along to what he said while the rest of my mind tried to pick up the pieces of it's shattered mind. We sat down at the table and before Issie joined us Azazel smiled at him. "You've upheld your side of the contract, are you sure I shouldn't fork over my immortal soul?"

"I told you this morning, that reward far outpaces the contract."

I just stared blankly at my mind finally finished rebooting, so many questions but I'll just watch for now. No wait, there is one nagging one. 'They're doing this bit here?! So this their first contract? Welp! There goes that small part of cannon!' I screamed mentally. Then Azazel gave Issie and expensive painting from a small fanny pack, which is obviously magic, and all but demanded him to take it as a reward. Issie sighs and carries the painting and leaves through the front.

An awkward silence befalls the kitchen as I stared down one of the leaders of the Grigori. "Why are you here?" I finally asked. He looked at me strangely and laughed. "Why, your straight to the point. I'll tell you soon, but first! I must ask whether you prefer jugs or rumps?" ****

My face underwent many a transformation that moment. From astonished, murderous to resting upon deadpan. "Is that really needed?" I deadpanned, a monotone so dull it would make Koneko proud. "Why of course! I can't trust a man whose preference in women I don't know!" He even made the back of his headlight up as if this was an inspirational moment. Unfortunately, I am not Issie, so all he got was a deadpan stare.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to wave off a migraine already forming. It's good to see he isn't all that different in person, but did he really have to ask that with Lilly being a few measly feet away. We're still in perfect earshot damnit! "Just, ugh, jugs and before you ask big ones. Now can we get to the reason why one of the leaders of the Grigori is in my kitchen?" I got to the nitty gritty or at least attempted to.  
 **  
**"Sure, sure I'll tell you soon but one last thing. I want to see your sacred gear! One I've only read about and never actually examined or has been examined by my race!" Yep, completely the same man. {Don't you do it! Don't you dare..and your already doing it.} Bahamut sighed as the sacred gear materialized.

Azazel's eyes widened in joy as he dove on the table and examined my gear. "So this is the infamous Assimilation gear of the Reaper race, the only one in recorded history that humans can't be born with. Incredible!" He pulled my arm every way imaginable as he created a light pen and light notebook to make notes on my gear. "{Bad touch! Bad touch!}" Bahamut freaked out and yanked my arm away from him and into my socket..crack! Owch!  
 **  
**"He can communicate as well, that makes three dragon sacred gears with a dragon trapped inside. Must. take. More. Notes!" He lunged for my arm but Bahamut took control and vaulted me over the table, dodging the lunging fallen. 'What madness is this?!' I thought in pure shock. I just wanted a normal day damnit! As Bahamut took full control of my other arm he catapulted me outside with the mad scientist behind us! Well, this can't go on for long right?  
 **  
|four chases filled hours later|  
**  
"Fuck. You. Murphy." I huffed, exhausted from these two idiots and their goose chase. Azazel was sleeping on the grass, the bastard wasn't even winded from this small chase just bored until a bag of frozen skittles smacked him awake. He jerked up only to stare in confusion at the bag. I just sighed, dammit Ragnorak. You're just making things worse!

"Sweet, free candy." I could only stare at the idiocy of perhaps the smartest person in this entire series. He's eating frozen skittles that popped out of the ether without questioning it. The fuck?

"As much as I want to ask why your eating candy that came from nowhere you still have yet to answer my original question. Why did you come here?" I was far too exhausted to maintain my deadpan. "Well, I just came here to meet a reaper, you guys don't often pop up in our world, and when I heard you had a sacred gear specific for your kind I just had to come to meet you. Especially since I bet some very interesting things will happen around this area soon."

That makes sense for his character but did he really have to chase me like a starved wolf?! I'm guessing he read my face and figured out what I was thinking. "Yeah... I'm not apologizing. I did what I had-"

"Wanted. Wanted to do." I interrupted a tired glare that just made him laugh. "Yes, wanted to do. Also, I learned a good amount of your gear and abilities from our little chase, your good at running away." A tick mark appeared, was that really necessary?! I know I can't hurt him for shit, so what the hell was I supposed to do in that situation?!

"But that means you know when an enemy is too much for you and have both the intelligence and the bravery to run away. You remind me of a younger and squisher version of myself, I think we'll get along just fine." He said with a smile and offered a hand to help me up. Taking the compliment I grabbed his hand and the moment I did so I got a familiar screen. ****

 **Congrats! You have obtained the Hanged man arcana.  
Rank: 1/10  
Effects: Image of the past. Due to reminding Azazel of his younger days he'll sometimes invite you to the Grigori to assist in projects. Chance to obtain +5 Int and wisdom from these meetings.  
**  
I whistled mentally, quite the useful arcana. I wonder how it'll play out when I level it up. I got to my feet and shook the fallen's hands, he smiled at how friendly I was being. He grew his massive wings and flew off without a second word, the moment he left I sigh. 'Thank all that is good he's gone. As a character, he's my favorite but it will take time before I'm used to his personality.' I thought.

I checked the time, it was half past 3. "How long was he chasing me?! It was 11 when he came here!" I yelled at my watch. Pinching the bridge of my nose I use my newfound Jedi powers to levitate my mask onto my face. The cool chitin felt nice after a morning without it. Making sure it wasn't crooked I sat down and enjoyed what little peace of the day was left for as long as I possibly could and closed my eyes.  
… **..  
** … **.  
** … **.  
** … **  
**… **  
**… **..  
** … **.  
** …..  
"Big bro! Your friend's back." Lilly told me while hopping on my lap. Twenty seconds, that's how long my peace lasted. Inhaling deeply I opened my eyes and found Lilly staring up at me. I ruffle her hair, to which she giggled, and hopped off. I stood up and went to embrace the madness that awaited.

"Okay Issie, did you bring Michal this time?" I asked while opening the door, it a just Issie with a confused expression. Okay, didn't expect him to be by himself. "Isn't that one of the archangels? Why would I bring him here?"

"For the same reason, you brought one of the leaders of the fallen here."

"Wait what?!" while I do enjoy Issie's shock he did come here for one reason or another. "Okay back on the subject at hand, why are you here again?" Issie was still shocked that he basically escorted an enemy leader into his master's, and my, territory and without even asking her first. I clapped in his face to return him back to earth.  
 **  
**"Oh, right! Irina's plane is landing soon, we should probably leave now if we want to get there first." I nodded at that, we should get there first. I summon Wraith to guard my home and keep Lilly safe, he nods and floats inside. I closed the door behind me and unfurled my wings and took off with Issie just behind me.

"Dang dude, did your wings get bigger?" Issie asked me, catching up to me. I glanced back and they were a few feet bigger than they were. "Huh, I guess so. Wanna race to the airport?" I asked him, he grinned at me and nodded. Like that we dashed off, we were pretty even in terms of speed, at least until I started flapping my second set. Like that I exploded forwards, easily breaking the sound barrier.  
 **  
**"Eat my dust pervert!" I laughed back, the wind felt so good coming through my mask. Like AC, but free! As I saw the airport coming up over the horizon I heard the sound of a jet engine and watched shock as Issie sped past me, in balance breaker no less! "Ooh! This means war, shall we partner?"  
 **  
**Bahamut laughed in excitement, looks like he was having fun as well. {As I'll lose to that hot-headed lizard, let's do it partner!} My sacred gear appeared on my arm and it glowed once again. " **{Balance Break!}"** We shouted as one. The darkness of the clouds and my own element provided plenty of darkness for my balance breaker. Ripping through the cloud cover I quickly caught up to Issie and he still had that smile, I think. Hard to tell with the helmet.

"So that's what your true balance breaker form looks like?"

"Pretty cool right?"

"It is, now let's see if it's as fast as mine!" Issie declared and the sound of many **{BOOST!}** from his gear pushed him ahead, igniting the air around me I created and maintained an explosive thrust more than keeping pace with Issie. He had **l** ong since reached his boost limit but I couldn't do much else but keep my focus on the air behind me so the race was neck to neck, until we forgot to land.

Crash! Crash! We went, impacting the ground like missiles without payloads. We stood up at the same time no worse for wear, and we just sat there in awe of our stupidity. That is until I started to chuckle, and that chuckle turned to laughter. Issie followed suit, we laughed like madmen at that moment. Not caring for the collateral damage we caused.  
 **  
**The balance breakers melted off but we kept laughing, standing up I went over to his crater and helped Issie up. "That was insane, fun, but insane," I told him, he nodded. "We need to do that more often. That was awesome." Issie said back.

I agreed, not noticing a small screen until we entered the airport and sat down. Pulling it up with my mind I read it. ****

 **Balance breaker leveled up. Random stat, strength. +5 strength for training with an equal dragon.**

Well, that's a nice surprise. I dismissed the screen with a flick of the tongue. I played on my phone while waiting for Irina's plane. 'Oh yeah, Xenovia is coming to. Yeah..that's gonna be fun.' I thought as my Digimon smacked down the enemy player. 'Digimon is great.' turning off the app before I got sucked in too much. Especially with what Ragnorak did with Bioshock 2. 'I'll only take that risk when I know I can.' I thought, putting away my phone. We talked about what we're gonna do, then we come up with a plan **  
**  
I heard the plane before I saw it land, that must be her. We get up and wait by the plane entrance, it wasn't long until I spotted pigtails sticking over the crowd. Poking Issie I used **Shadow walk** to get behind her, Xenovia was right next to her as I suspected. Issie flags them down and since I was Irina's shadow I was catapulted with her, as she jumped to hug Issie.  
 **  
**"Issie! It's been so long!" She yelled while hugging the life out of him. He replied in the typical Issie fashion. By groping her.

"I know. I can actually tell you're a girl now." He said with a slightly perverted grin. Irina of course squealed but instead of, you know, kicking his ass she just hugs him tighter.

"Oh, poor issue! Living with those bad devils made you like this! Don't worry, with the power of the lord I'll fix you!" She squeezes the poor man.

"I'm afraid they didn't have anything to do with how he turned out Irina." I stepped out of her shadow. Irina turned around before Xenovia could and she tackled me. I managed to keep my balance. "Mo-Mo! It's so good to see you again! You look so much better than when we were kids." I patted her head and pulled her off. "Yep, and guess what? I'm officially cancer free." I even did a small bow to add to the theatrical effect.  
 **  
**Irina's eyes widened, as did her grin, and she started jumping for joy, taking my, and Issie's hands as she jumped. "My prayers worked! They worked! They worked!" She squealed happily as my arm was starting to get tired of getting yanked everywhere. Irina stopped jumping and put her hands together. "Thank you o heavenly father for saving my friend's life and curing him of his fatal ailment." I felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again like I did when Asia prayed. Issie also got the pain of prayer at his head. He flinched slightly but otherwise didn't feel it.  
 **  
**I glanced down and saw Xenovia's Excalibur destruction just peeking out of her robe. I simply gave the wrapped up holy blade a strange look before shaking it off. "So where are you gonna sleep?" Issie asked, also taking note of the holy blades.

"Oh! The church gave us some money to stay at a hotel in Kuoh, that's where you two live right?" Irina asked I nodded. I could feel Xenovia's stare on my back, it was creepy! "Well then. We should be off, now is there a cab system we can take?" Xenovia asked, Irina was about to answer but I interjected.

"We can fly you there, can't we Issie?" I asked him, Issie grinned and nodded. We led them outside, my wings came out on command as did Issie's. Irina was at first looking at my wings with sparkles in her eyes and then she saw Issie's and had a more curious look. She hopped on his back as Xenovia did the same for me.

'Thank God for my armor being thick enough I can only feel her weight.' I thought with a sigh. Going up I could Issie struggling with a nosebleed, and I wish I could blame that entirely on his perverted persona. Though with how the church dresses these girls, in latex rubber no less, really makes me question their purity of mind, soul, and body.

"You just had a heretical thought about the church didn't you reaper?" Xenovia asked me, I shrug. "Is it heresy if it's the truth?" I countered I didn't need to look back to know I pissed her off. "I am-" "One of the church's chosen with a piece of Excalibur on your back. I know, I can feel its power with that paper on, hell, even Issie a low tired devil could sense it." I told her, now that shut her up. I was, of course, lying out my ass, I couldn't even feel it's weight let alone the power it holds. I only noticed it because it was poking out the back of her robes, I'm guessing Issie also tracked my line of sight and found the Excalibur that way. Or he can actually feel their holy energy, he is a devil after all.  
 **  
**"...what do you intend to do with that information?"

"Nothing as long as you don't mess with my friends or me. Do that and we'll get along great; wielder of Durandal." I told her, now that got a gasp out of her. I could tell she had a thousand questions but she wisely didn't ask. I wouldn't know how I would even answer her.

The rest of the flight was quiet and calm. We dropped them off by a nice hotel in Kuoh, just as promised. As I stood up to stretch my back, Irina launched a surprise hug and I fell on my butt because of it. "It was so good to see you again, we should definitely hang out." I hug her back and see another arcana screen going up.  
 **  
Congrats. You have discovered the wheel of fate!  
Rank 1/10  
Effects: childhood friend. When hanging out there is a chance of reminiscing over the past together. +5 to wisdom and luck when this happens.**

Sweet, never seen this arcana before. We waved bye to Irina and Xenovia and walked off.

Except we ran into an invisible wall the moment we tried to walk away. "What the heck?!" I screamed. Looking back I saw Irina and Xenovia also struggling against an invisible wall. "What is this magic?" Xenovia questioned, trying to push through but to no effect. Then I got a screen.  
 **  
Invasion event active, pulling Gamer's party towards the invader.**

'What?! What the hell is this thing! An invasion?! How?' so many thoughts and no answers, then I remembered that screen where Ragnorak mentioned something about doors being opened. "What's happening Mores?" Issie questioned, as we were lifted above the ground against our will.

"Something is pulling us to fight them! I don't know who though!" I tell him my best guess. We float for a few more moments and I watch in mild horror as the ground earth and sky went white before it was reshaped into a battle arena for the masses. Except the masses were hive, oh god. We're in a hive nest!

"What is this place?" Xenovia asked, frantically looking around as the skutles of the lesser hive could be heard above us. "It's not good I can tell you that," I told her, my summons on the cusp of reality, and scythe drawn and ready. Did making that deal with Xol cause this outcome? No! I can't think about that now, I need to figure out who we're fighting.  
 **  
**Screams I recognize from the first destiny echoed across the room as lesser hive flooded the room. "What-" "No time just start killing." I cut Irina off. Thrall running up from behind, spinning on my heel I slashed it in two. Holy swords came singing out behind as they diced knights and acolytes, a few wizards came from behind but Cerberus gobbled them up. Wraith appeared next to me and helped me cut down the assorted lesser hive. That scream filled the arena again and I knew her name. The will of Crota.  
 **  
**"Okay guys we need to form up, the boss is coming," I told them, the summons, of course, the first to respond to my commands, Issie followed suit and Irina as well. Xenovia was the only one who didn't want to be a part of my plannings. "Xenovia! What are you doing?! Get over here now before-" Irina didn't have the chance to finish as a scream greater than all we've heard so far combined shook the entire arena.  
 **  
**An ascendant wizard floated from the east, colored gray but the sands of the moon but robes of vibrant orange and brown. She's taller than I would've imagined, but maybe it's her curled horns that curl upwards rather than down. Veiny, spider-like arms that connect with small palm and two talons pure hand, perfect for angling shots. Bright cobalt eyes a buzz with arc energy. ' **Observe**.' I thought, trying to get a read on her.  
 **  
Omnigul.  
Level: 400  
Titles: Will Of Crota. Ascendant wizard  
Bio: The Omnigul, Will of Crota is an Ascendant hive wizard and the consort of the Hive god Crota; she is also the mother and leader of the Spawn of Crota. As such she can summon the Spawn of Crota through various portals around this arena.**

Okay, she's weaker than Nokris, if just barely, that means I can win. I just need a calm, collected plan.

"Die demon!" Xenovia roared and leaped at the consort of Crota. Omnigul smirked and grabbed the holy blade between her fingers. Xenovia was shocked, as was I. 'She shouldn't be able to hold it! Demons can't-' I cut myself off. The nature of the ascendant hive and the very fact that hive aren't demons by this world's laws means… 'the sword doesn't consider her a demon, it considers her a divine being!' My brain snapping to that conclusion.  
 **  
**Using **Death's grasp** I rip the holy blade, and by extension Xenovia, away from Omnigul before the sword makes that think it's new wielder. Xenovia lands on her feet and sends me a grateful look. "Don't let her grab your holy swords, the blades don't consider her a devil they consider her divinity." Xenovia and Irina looked at the creature in shock. I take a deep breath and think. my balance breaker can't be used, my high council is still on cooldown from last night, so what do I have left?  
 **  
**" **Call to arms!"** I yell, a banner appearing in my hands and I slammed that bastard down as hard as I could, disintegrating lesser hive around us and pushing Omnigul back. I became the witch king once more, the Nazgul lining up beside my other two summons.

" _Kill the witch, focus all attacks on her, bring me her head. Whichever works for you, just target her and only her._ " I ordered the Nazgul. They nodded and leaped at her ****

 **[Bgm, Omnigul theme. Bungie]**

The fight with the demi-goddess truly began. She screamed and launch bolts of lighting at my party, bringing up a wall of pure shadow I blocked the attack, the Nazgul jump off the ceiling and go for her throat, she grabs the one to her further Tsz left and uses it to smack away the others. The one in her hand wiggles free and stabs her in the eye. She screams as her shield was worthless against the weaponry of the nine. She smacked the ringwraith down but couldn't finish it off, I used her shadow to shackle her and throw her around the room. The power of the witch king making my control of shadows so much stronger. I release my hold of her shadow and used the other shadows to form a golem in the in the shape ascendant knights that I killed. They raised their axes but she destroyed them with her arc magics.

I jump back with the rest of my men but we went right into the clutches of the Fist of Crota. I didn't even notice him until I learned why he was called the Fist of Crota and got supermanned punched out of the air by the knight. Rolling backward I drew one of the many swords of the lesser hive I collected. He drew his own blade and we clashed, my blade shattered against his. Stopping the blade before it bisected me I used the flow of the dark and plummeted the sword downwards into the dark. I Thorn bound the knight and glanced back to see how the others were doing. ****

Better than I was, the Nazgul were working with Issie and Irina to bring Omnigul to her knees and slashing her up. Xenovia was even doing her part and just destroying the lesser hive. 'Excalibur's are so broken.' I thought. It then hit me I had an Excalibur of my own. " _I'm such an idiot._ " I murmur. Hearing the fist of Crota groan and the sound of magical explosions I figured the thorns did their job. **  
**  
Smoking from all parts of his body, the Fist managed to stand without kneeling. Opening my inventory I drew Excalibur Nightmare, it didn't burn my hands nor did it feel to light. Good. The Fist propelled himself at me, his blade coming down to carve me in half, it was a shame he was so slow. I did a little hop to meet him halfway, I angle the blade down and then when I saw my target I sliced upwards with every ounce of strength I had. **  
**  
I cut through his arms like melted butter, he didn't even have a chance to reach the floor. Using the air to propel myself just over his neck I ignited the air behind me and thrust the blade through the neck, and the moment it went in I snapped it's neck to finish it off. ****

The Fist of Crota disintegrated shortly thereafter. Omnigul saw the death of her general and screamed in fury. Sheathing the Excalibur in my inventory to keep at least the church girls unaware I turned around to Omnigul and made a come hither motion. Her eyes exploded with arc energy, summoning the strength to shake off all that covered her and dashed towards me, darkness and arc energy pooling to exterminate me.  
 **  
**I drew another sword from my inventory, Willbreaker, and pointed forwards with it. I wasn't swinging it, I was just pointing the sharp bit at a rapidly approaching person. Omnigul's eyes widened upon the sight of Oryx's blade and she tried so hard to slow down, but she wasn't fast enough. It punched through her stomach, so much so it fell out the other end. Now, before she disappeared, I used her shadow once more. Instead of making a shackle I created a perfect echo replica of Oryx. My golem brought the blade up, just as Omnigul turned around.  
 **  
**I could tell she was shocked, but she wouldn't get the chance to counter strike because. " _End it_." The golem sliced her right down the middle, it shattered as a result of being too weak to properly wield the blade.

" K. . W. I that much of a…" she disintegrated before she could finish her last thought. Picking up the blade and shaking off the Hive dust I put it back where it belonged. Dismissing my **Call to arms** skill so I can at least appear normal.  
 **  
[Bgm end]**

 **Event completed, Invasion thwarted! For the death of his commander and consort, you have been marked for death by Crota, Son of Oryx. Have fun!**

"The fuck does that mean?!" I yelled at the screen. Nobody knew what I was screaming at and the world we fought them in melted away to reveal where we once were.

"Is that it? Are we safe now?" Irina asked me, more than a little shaken up on what just happened. To that, I shrugged. "I don't sense the magic that brought us to that hell hole, so I'm sure we're okay for now," I tell her, making up the bullshit on sensing the magic. Yet it calmed Irina down so it worked!  
 **  
**"What were those things?" Xenovia asked us, to that I also shrugged and said I had no idea what they are. As far as I can tell the Destiny games don't exist here, sadly, not even my own stash I couldn't find them. That's well over two hundred hours just gone.  
 **  
**"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I told them and flew off before something else happened. "I can't believe we won that easily," I told my sacred gear. {It must be because it wasn't you and your summons}  
 **  
**"Perhaps, but I wonder what loot and other goodies I got!" I was honestly a little excited, I got a lot of good stuff after fighting Nokris, and I can't wait to see what I get for beating two of Crota's strongest. I noticed a small screen in the corner of my eyesight, pulling it up I read it-  
 **  
Due to being marked for death by Crota. All items, stats, and Exp for both levels and skills have been taken hostage by the Son of Oryx. You will regain your respective property when you put Crota to the sword.**

-and saw red immediately afterward. The sky erupted in black flames as columns of black lighting touched the earth around me. " _ **I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! HOW DARE HE TAKE MY SHIT! I DESTROY HIM, HIS THRONE WORLD, AND EVERYTHING HE EVER CARED FOR!"  
**_ **  
**I roared in a voice that wasn't exactly mine but felt so fucking right. "He's gonna die! The second I _get_ _the chance I'm_ _gonna jump_ _**into the fray and show him why screwing with me IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS PITIFUL EXISTENCE!**_ "


	16. Chapter 14

**{Hello, Hello, hello. Yes, it is here, the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait for all of you lovely people}**

 **Chapter 13. Nightmare V.S Destruction.**

I nearly bust my own door down, so consumed with anger and utter rage. " _ **He will pay, oh he will**_ ," I promised myself. My anger coloring everything in a crimson hue. Thankfully everyone was asleep so I didn't need to worry about hurting someone in this state of mind I have.

A small bark filled my ears and I looked down to see Grimble licking my shoes. Looking down in confusion I had no clue where he came from if I was in a better state of mind perhaps I would've guessed he just stayed behind my couch because he was nervous.

I lifted him up, my very being radiating with negative emotions and energy. Grimble just happily licked my mask, I removed my mask with mana and he continued to lick my face. My glare broke and my angered growl slowly turned into a smile. I started laughing as the negative energy that I had within was being drained by the little Grimm. I fell over and sat down, laughing my ass off.

"Good boy Grimble! Good boy! Ok, that's enough." I tried to say but between being licked by the puppy and trying not to get spit in my mouth, I couldn't say much. I tried to lift him off me but he squirmed out of my grip and continued licking me. I gave up after the fifth attempt, my arms rested by my sides as Grimble licked my face, and all the negative emotions, clean.

It took five minutes but he finally calmed down and rested on my lap. 'Grimble feels heavier than before.' I idly thought, glancing down I saw he was indeed bigger. Not by much but instead of looking like a newborn puppy he looked to be three months old. "Negative emotions are your superfood huh Grimble? I should take you to a heavy metal concert then." I tell the puppy, petting him. The puppy yawns and curls up in my lap, falling asleep right there.

I continue to pet him until I feel the actions of the day myself. My eyes grow heavy and I yawn, before I fall asleep I saw a screen telling me the long-awaited projects are done. Falling asleep was easy after that news, finally something is coming together.

I found myself back in my castle. Breathing in the crisp air I walk into one of my two new rooms. They were in between Bahamut's room and the treasury. The one closer to Bahamut's room held a dome with several cracks through it, the one closer to the treasury had a picture of a mechanical head with a singular glowing eye. "Took them long enough, now, give me Jaegers, and not the edgy teenager and his family!" I walked into the shatterdome door after that decree. I found myself in the shatterdome. Not the one from the sequel which was cool in its own right. Oh no, it's the original in all its glory. Large metal walls that enclosed the entire area, sparks from the engineers working on the lighting and other stuff I didn't even understand. People going from station to station working diligently on their own thing.

"It's identical to the one in the movie."

"Well, no duh Partner." Bahamut's said from behind me. Jumping out of shock I turn around to see Bahamut in his miniature FFXV form. "Jeez Bahamut! Don't just pop out of the ether like that." I told him, he simply laughed at me and walked next to me.

"Well I wanted to see the castle outside my old cage, and I saw a chance to mess with you..so I took it."

"Ugh. Of course, you would."

"What does that mean partner?!"

"Who said it meant anything?" I asked coyly. Smirking at Bahamut's deadpan expression, I just chuckled as did he.

"So this is our new benefactor?" A new voice asked, walking towards us was the badass leader of the Shatterdome and the Jaeger units. The one, the only, Stacker Pentecost. Played by Idris Elba. ' **Observe'**

 **Stacker Pentecost**

 **Titles: Badass human. Ranger commander.**

 **Level: Same as your ding dong. He Stacks to your level….I'm not apologizing.**

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Pentecost." I say without fangirling. Which was so f'fing difficult! He shook my hand and I tried not to squeal like a rabid fanboy, which I am since I love both movies.

"If I may speak freely sir, I didn't expect someone so young to be the sole benefactor of our little resistance," Stacker told me.

"While I may be young, I can definitely provide for your resistance. Though I must ask, where are the Jaegers?" I asked him, noticing a distinct lack of the mechanical titans. Stacker smiled and snapped his fingers, the ceiling opened as eight helicopters brought in two Jaegers. The OG Gypsy danger and Obsidian Fury. This time I squealed like a little girl. I love these jaegers so much!

"Your patron gave us Obsidian Fury without the kaiju being apart of it. Says it was compensation of two of your games not existing in this world." Stacker told me. My jaw dropped, Ragnarok did this because my Destiny games weren't here! That's incredible!

...To incredible.

"What's the catch?" I ask dryly because there is no way in hell he did this out of the goodness of his heart. I'm not dumb, nor am I gullible, enough to believe that.

"He said they would be borderline useless as they are now in the world your in," Stacker told me, I take a deep breath. I walk to the far side of the Shatterdome and scream in pure rage.

"Does he always do this?" Stacker asked Bahamut. My supernatural hearing picking up on their conversation.

"Only when he feels cheated out of something," Bahamut told him, giving me a thumbs up. I sweat drop, my anger replaced with annoyance before fading out completely. I walk back to Stacker, much calmer than before.

"So how much money will it take to bring those two Jaegers up to the fighting capabilities of gods in my world."

"An astronomical amount of money. I'm not sure you can fund such a-where did you get that sack?" Pentecost asked me. I pulled a burlap sack out of my inventory, I went to my money in my inventory and drained a third of it into the sack. It exploded from the force as money continued coming out like they were shot out of a machine gun. Strangely they lined up in perfect stacks of thousands of lien into a pyramid, which quickly became bigger than Giza.

The seemingly endless flow stopped at the halfway point of the third money pyramid. Stacker and everyone who was looking stared at the magical money that came from my inventory. Then back to me, then back to the money, and back to me. "Will that works Mr. Pentecost?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you don't want to make a new Jaeger with that money instead of updating these two?"

"Can I do both?" I ask him. He looked at my money pyramids again.

"I can promise all three will be useful for a long time and could fight against lesser gods," Stacker promised. I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by lesser gods?

"I mean the greeks, some of the Norse, and etc." He tells me. I nod and then authorize him to use all the money to make exactly that. I had an idea and pulled out another money pyramid.

"This one is specifically for funding my original one and bringing it so it can kill anything," I tell him, putting a sticky note near the bottom to remind people of that, truthfully nobody would see it but I hoped they would know better.

"That one will take time, a good five months minimum. The other two can be brought up to speed within a month." Stacker informed me, I sigh but go along with it. I'm patient, not as patient as I would like, but if it's for Jaegers I will wait. I saluted Stacker and left, thoughts abuzz with all forms of thoughts on what I can and can't do. 'How much time I have until the crap hits the fan? How many people can I reliably know that can fight equal to me?' These and many more thoughts swirled in my mind.

I walk out the door, Bahamut next to me. We went into the next room. The vibe was completely different than the shatterdome. It was much more relaxed than the world ending vibe of the shatterdome. The people lingered about, some were playing cards with each other as others played basketball. Using a warped hunk of steel as a hoop. I'm not surprised, their mercs. As long as they're not on the job or their lives aren't in danger they couldn't care less about the outside world. 'However….it's so filthy in here!' I think, my eye twitching. There is trash everywhere! Dirt and dust were everywhere that the trash wasn't! Pigsties were cleaner than this place!

"Cleanse with fire," I say aloud, my hands sparking. Bahamut smacked me upside the head when he heard me.

"It's not that dirty." He tries to tell me, then a rat literally runs across the floor. I incinerate it instantly. The lazy bums finally notice me and stand at attention. I raise a twitching eyebrow and wordlessly gesture to all of the trash. They get the meaning and instantly start cleaning the place. Turning to see something else than endless filth I saw a sanctuary of clean. I grew my wings and flew over there, yeah I wasn't gonna touch the ground. I touched down on the ultra-clean surface of the flight deck, sighing in sweet relief. This is so much better!

"Oh sweet lord this feels so much-" I stopped myself when I saw a very familiar AC in the corner of the room. Spinning on my heel I ran to it to confirm my suspicions and as I got closer it became clear I was right. Onyx and scarlet-orange paint covered the Ac, onyx on the armored pieces and scarlet-orange on the metallic underbelly and wires hidden under the armor. Decals of ACs that fought it and lost decorated the AC like medals on a war veteran. Taking off my gauntlets I glide my hand over each one, each of them a hard fought battle that was won by the skin of their teeth. Soon my hand brushed over a decal that didn't exist until it was made. A hexagon with twin scythes converging near the bottom, the scythe's were blood red. The hexagon itself was a pearl white, standing out clearly against the onyx or scarlet orange coloring. The decal was placed in three spots, four if I count the location is mirrored on both arms.

One was on the left leg, it was smaller than the others. It was on a piece of metal that reminds me of a samurai's shoulder plate. Right above a decal took from a fellow mercenary who enjoyed fire just a bit too much. The second one was on the back of the arm unit, it was sitting on the edge and the hexagon had to bend to make it work, creating a diagonal line over what little armor and cut off at the scarlet-orange metal that refused to have a decal on it for whatever reason. It was mirrored on the other arm.

The final one was on the head of the AC itself. The hexagon's white line could barely be seen at the bottom of the chin, the person who made it had enlarged the decal so it was much bigger than the head. The reason he did this was so the scythes could cover the eyes of the mech, yet due to how sensitive the controls were the decal wouldn't stay on the eyes so the scythes were moved to just under the eyes, the crossed weapons were almost a mask, or I guess warpaint would be more appropriate.

A name was inscribed right on the chest of the AC. "Chariot." I read, smiling as I remember wracking my mind on what name would suit such a great piece of hardware. Before I could go to deep in my memories I saw a sticky note under the chin that was certainly not there before I started to examine my AC.

"I wasn't gonna let this rust in the deep web, right now it's rather useless but hopefully you can make it a true chariot of death. Good luck, your gonna need it." I read aloud. Glancing back at my AC I **Observe** it.

 **AC Chariot.**

 **Bio: A much weaker AC than what is normally possible to build. Due to when the creator of this AC built it the parts to make it was second hand at best. Yet in spite of that this AC has destroyed countless others that were supposedly superior to it. Destroyed massive weapons of lightning and missiles within moments without an ultimate weapon. Have fought against armies alone and walked out leaving behind twisted metal and husks of dead bodies with only Gatling guns, a handful of non-tracking missiles, and a battle rifle. In the correct pilot's hands, it may eventually be able to slay ancient beings.**

 **Effects: Due to it being made and controlled by a far to stubborn fool it can withstand seven hits that would've been fatal otherwise. It increases it's pilot's level by a multiple of 3.5.**

I smile and dismiss the screen. I go to walk away but I glance back.

"I do want to see what's it like to pilot this big guy." I murmur, I did make it after all and I should see how it functions. I would need it later for….fighting kokabiel or maybe one of the worm gods. I should know how to work it now instead of being utterly confused and try and figure it out during a battle. So..Spinning on my heel I walked back to my AC and climbed in. Had to open a latch open the back, cool. I crawled in and sat down in a nice black leather chair, it felt like a cloud. I flipped some switches and the inside lit up.

It was filled with multiple flashing lights. Two joysticks on either side of a console, on the joysticks, were two red buttons, probably to fire the right and left main weapons. In between, they were three buttons. Thankfully they're labeled..kinda. Two had the letters SHW and RECO, which I figured were abbreviations for shoulder weapon and recon drones. Weirdly, they're right next to each other, guess that explains why in the game when I wanted to shoot the shoulder weapon I accidentally nailed them, with a recon drone! I'm still mad about that. Moving onto the third and biggest button was labeled Booster.

"Why didn't they make all the buttons bigger?! It's not like there isn't enough room on the console! This is just bad design, what idiot made this-oh wait." I cut myself off, facepalming as I had insulted myself, I was the one who made it after all.

"I'm just gonna move this thing." I sigh in defeat, moving the right joystick forwards just caused me to look down at its feet. Moving the left one must propel it forwards then, so I pushed on the left stick and saw the AC knee itself in the head because I had forgotten to move the AC's head up. I sat there in awe of my stupidity as I heard a quiet clanging sound.

"I'm a moron." I groan in defeat, this was just too stupid. Sitting there for a moment I moved the knee back down and pulled the head upright. I hit the boost button and the rockets ignite as it glides across the clean floor. 'Why didn't I do that earlier.' I sigh mentally. Moving around the area I got bored and went looking for the firing range.

"Hey! Dickhead! What the hell do you think you're doing in that AC? That's the boss's your drunk idiot!" The wait was that Rosary? Also, who's she calling drunk?! I'm not swaying the mech, though I did knee myself in the head...so I guess it would be fair if she thought I was drunk based off that.

"Hey, genius respond so I can yell at you properly!" Rosary demanded, damn, she really doesn't like it when someone keeps her waiting. Glancing around the cockpit I saw a few unflipped switches by my elbow. Flipping them on I sigh.

"Did you just sigh you bastard! Your the one piloting the boss's AC. So if anyone should be sighing it's me-" She ranted at me, I tuned her out. I raised an eyebrow at a rather nice idea, I'm gonna enjoy myself a little too much with this. I chose to stay silent, turning the Chariot around and saw the firing range. Unfortunately, it's in the dirt-infested wastelands. My boredom outweighed my inner neat freak so I went towards it, purposely ignoring Rosary who was still ranting in my ear about something or another.

I skated over to the shooting range….and sat there. I just realized I have no idea how to bring out my guns. Hell, I don't even know how to jump with the thing. There isn't exactly a jump button labeled here.

'That or I'm missing it.' I thought, glancing down at the left joystick I try and pull it and sure enough it moves up just enough for another button. Labeled jump & hove. 'My hunch was right.' I thought with a smirk. Pushing the joystick down I lightly tapped on the left trigger and a thin laser created a small dot on the back of the wall. All was silent as I readjusted my aim, a reticle formed in the screen and showed the numbers I knew all too well. Before anyone could speak I fired three fully powered laser shots and hit three bullseyes. Not perfect bullseyes but still, I was good.

'I so do enjoy my intelligence stat some days, and today is one of those days.' I thought as I formed countless calculations in my head and fired my laser rifle, melting the perfect center of the targets. Switching to the right weapon, aka Gatling gun. I fired it up and mowed down the remaining targets. Accuracy wasn't that much of a priority for this weapon. Just general awareness of where they are.

"Damn, that's some fine shooting for a drunk merc." Rosary finally said, a little awe in her voice.

"Oh? What about a sober reaper?" I asked her, finally speaking. I could feel her shock through the comms. I simply smirked and continued to mow down targets. Laser rifle and Gatling gun working in harmony to bring sweet, sweet, destruction upon the targets. After a moment or two of stunned silence, she finally spoke up.

"So you're the boss? Your shorter than I would've thought."

"I guess so. Also, I'm not short!" I answer. Not exactly understanding my role in this mercenary group, also not liking being called short of all things. I just continue using my AC to shoot down targets. Boredom was inevitable if you only do one thing, and I refuse to let using a mech be boring. So I dropped it off at the oasis of clean.

"Maybe I'll actually be able to see what Rosary looks like." I murmur, noticing the floor was less of a pigsty, I sigh in relief and walk on the floor. The tile cracked under my boots, oops. 'Guess that section was fragile for some reason.' I think, glancing down I see an emblem I never saw in the game. A heart with red curled thorns inside it. 'Strange.' I think, plopping it in my inventory and walking towards

"Yo, can you hear me now count edgelord?" Rosary suddenly asks I glance around and I couldn't see her. My starts twitching when I understood what she asked.

"I am not an edgelord!" I yell in defiance. I don't have a sword bigger than my ego, I don't use overly edgy weapons often. I'm not an f'fing edgelord!

"The black armor, a dark robe that is also a hood, and mask tell a different story. That and you are ridiculously sun bleached." She points my outfit and why it could make me seem like an edgelord. I'm most certainly am not an edgelord though. I twitch, more than a little annoyed.

"I, am not an edgelord. I may dress like one, but that's because I'm a paranoid bastard." I tell her, glancing around everyone looked at me like I was insane. I was just confused.

"Your the only who can hear me by the by. Also talking to the voices in your head is already the first sign of insanity." Rosary told me in a sly voice.

"What?!" I yell in confusion, how could she-! I don't-! Gah! 'This doesn't feel like telepathy, it's like she's talking in my ear.' I think in the silence of my mind, glancing around for anyone else who could hear her.

"Hey, you still listening boss? Or are you checked out at the edgy inn?" She asked I regress the urge to twitch and focus on the actual sound itself. It sounds like she's right next to me, but that's obviously not the case. 'So what is?' I question, closing my eyes and trying to feel her mana. All living things have mana, it's a staple of all fantasy and video game series. I could sense and even 'see' the mana after a while of concentration. It's not one of the Gamer skills, it's kinda like magic circles for me. It's natural and there is no need for a skill that's as ordinary to me as breathing.

"Now, where are you?" I murmur, turning my head around. Seeing the mana of the random mercs, not too impressive. I briefly saw my partner's mana and I was glad he was on my side. It was a tower of dark that pierced through the ceiling and if I had to take a guess, the sky of my Sovereign Land. 'Not the best name, but I can't call it a throne world. Not after the hive and my deal with Xol.' I thought. Moving over his massive mana tower I saw a person's silhouette of mana right next to me. The silhouette was female but other than that I couldn't tell what she looked like or how long her hair even was.

"What. The. Fuck? Where's your body?" I murmur just loud enough for her to hear. How can she have a mana flow but nobody? That doesn't make sense.

"My creators didn't think I needed a body and I became a voice in the ace pilot's head. The only piece of me they ever made and showed the pilot was my emblem. You picked it up, and thus I can talk to you outside your AC." She tells me quietly.

"But hey, it's not to bad. At least I'm not an edgelord like you." She laughs. Breaking the tone she herself set.

"I'm not an edgelord!" I say, frustrated. Not only did she destroy the mood but now I'm seen as crazy! I'm not the crazy one! She's the ghost person, sorta ghost person...well she has mana flow which technically makes her alive but she doesn't have a body.

"Note to self, find a way to preserve bodies of supernatural enemies." I murmur under your breath. She caught my murmurs.

"Why would you need bodies? You into some creepy shi-" I tried to karate chop her for even insinuating that. Ugh, just, ugh. I glared her down, I think, hard to tell without a face to glare at.

"No you idiot, I meant I would get you an actual body. One that wouldn't be needed anymore." I whisper that last half under my breath. Sketchy yes, useful, undeniably so. However, I'm nearly broke for a Gamer, as in I have less than a billion yen in my pocket and I still haven't the foggiest idea if that's a lot in Japan or not. The snacks I get Koneko when we hang out cost a thousand yen each! Sometimes double that, so about a billion yen won't last. Not in this world at least. Bahamut finally came over and pulled me to the side. Guess he had enough of me talking to nothing from his perspective

"Who are you talking too?" He asked me, I could actually see he was concerned for me. Yikes, it really isn't good in any world to be talking to yourself is it?

"Rose, her creators didn't give her a body but an emblem instead and when I picked it up I can hear her, and she is annoying." It felt like someone swiped at me but the hit didn't connect, no, it just went through. Hah! I can't touch you, and you can't touch me. 'Thank god she's not like the dark souls ghosts. I would prefer to avoid stealing and eating hands to protect myself from ghosts for now.' I thought, shuddering a little. Yeah, I'm probably never gonna play dark souls for a good while if not ever again.

Bahamut had that blank stare of "what the fuck?" rather common in this world now that I think about it, as are large tits. Suddenly getting smacked with perv slap was quite the strange feeling, especially since I had forgotten I even made that skill. Oh, how painful the back of my head will be when I actually get lucky in this world, or for me, refuse anyone until I'm absolutely certain I can completely trust them one hundred percent. If I can't, my little secret about being a Gamer stays with me and I can't see a romantic relationship starting off with a subject like that buried under the rug.

"So...she's a ghost?"

"Yes."

"So how do we get her a body?"

"I was thinking like a body preservation lab or something along those lines," I explain to Bahamut, who took on a thinking stance before rapid firing more possible solutions.

"While a good idea, how would you preserve the body if the supernaturals have a very rude tendency to explode into feathers, embers or what not?"

"I would guess that the Gamer ability would just send the body to the lab and just let it sit there."

"Would it do it automatically or at your discretion?"

"Huh, I didn't think of that. I guess it could be automatically or manually and if it's manually then that would just be annoying." I murmured, using this moment to think of possible alternatives.

"Okay, okay hold up! You two are going just a bit too fast for me." Rose said I imagined dizzy spirals where her eyes would be if she had a body. Otherwise, I ignored her and Bahamut couldn't hear her quite yet.

"Perhaps a cloning facility would be better," Bahamut suggested and I smiled a mad smile.

"Oh that could work very well, if we need to say off someone or do it by accident we could clone them and they would be our spy on the inside. However...wouldn't they retain their memories and personality except under our control?" After I asked this Bahamut just smirked.

"We could easily delete their memories and personality while in the process of programming them, making the perfect body for our resident ghost," Bahamut explained. I went over it in my mind, yes that could work very well.

"Well, I guess it's a cloning facility then. How much will it be to research and then build?" I ask Bahamut, I hadn't checked the research lab in a while and I doubted I would be allowed in after that several month long project. Still, need to make Wanzers and Gundams though, they're definitely top of the list. Until I learn how to make the Bunker, once that research project rolls up I don't care if I need to fight all the maous as a level one with a broken sword, I will get it.

'Those androids are both precious and must be protected at all costs, especially 9S and 2B! Yet are also powerful allies I can always have at my disposal.' Bahamut finally looked up from whatever he was looking at, I think it was a magic tablet, and looked a bit...nervous?

"Well it is there but so is the Bunker, one would cost fifty million yen, the other would be all your money, your immortal soul and a funion bag. I'll let you guess which is which." He deadpanned. It was obvious which one was more expensive but the Bunker couldn't cost all that could it? Bahamut looked like he read my thoughts and gave me a tablet(Aha! I knew it!) he pulled from the abyss of sorcery….god I miss Fairy Tail.

"Now let's see…..wow…...you were not kidding at all." Was all I could say after seeing so many zeros. It may as well have cost what Bahamut had said, though the funion bag was a bit specific, and yes that's the part that I find unreasonable. It costs 45 billion yen! And that's to start the production, it takes another 50 billion for production and finalizing materials. So yeah, it's fucking expensive.

"And with that marked for death by Oryx's bastard of a son, he'll hoard all my money and exp until I take his head for a hood ornament, which I will do with great pleasure." I murmur murderously, the last part more so.

"Focus on the cloning lab and nothing else. I'm running out of funds and I can't resupply until we go god hunting later." I tell Bahamut, he nods and walks off. I try and follow him but the moment I step out the door I woke up in my room.

Blinking in confusion, then annoyance, and finally acceptance I got out of bed. Stretching until I heard something pop felt good for this specific morning. Poking my head downstairs I didn't see anyone else here, the only guest who's supposed to be here is Murayama and she's the only other person awake. Well until Lilly woke up, walking out her room rubbing her eye. Grimble barked happily and ran upstairs and leaped on me. To stop the puppy from breaking all its poor little bones I grab him just before he lands.

I pick him up and he licks my chin and a little bit of mask. Noticing in the corner of my eye I saw Lilly now wide awake just vibrating with excitement at the puppy. Grimble turned his head to look at the vibrating bundle of pure joy and smiled at Lilly and tried to lick her.

"Ooh! A puppy! When did you get him?! Can I hold him?" She rapidly asked me. I answered just as rapidly.

"Yes, it is a puppy. Yesterday, he hid behind the couch because he was nervous. Yes, you can hold him but once your downstairs so if you drop him he doesn't hurt himself on the stairs." I told her. She nodded rapidly and flew down, I actually glided down the stairs. My wings rubbing against the walls and even making me briefly stuck since the larger ones got trapped behind me. I facepalmed, turned off my wings for a brief moment, turned them back on and glided down the last three steps nicely. Ruined the whole thing but I at least saved some of it, if Lilly's clapping was any indication.

"So cool!" She said excitedly. I pat her head and gently give Grimble to Lilly, who nearly dropped him from his weight alone but managed to hold the puppy. I took a quick photo of the two when Grimble looked up and licked her. It was too adorable not to!

"So what's his name?" Surprisingly Murayama asked, putting away her phone as well.

"Grimble," I tell them, smirking under the mask just a little. I felt clever for the name, they didn't get it. Not yet at least.

"Did you name him Grimble because he's small like a thimble?" Lilly cutely asked. I rubbed her head. While I would've taken because he's a grimm, this works as well.

"Well aren't you a smart little one," I say smiling. Lilly beams up at me and somehow hugs my leg while holding little Grimble.

"Thanks, big bro! I wanna be smart like you." She says in a way only a little kid can say. 'Is it possible for Gamers to get diabetes? Because this is too sweet and precious!' I say in my mind, bending down to give Lilly a proper hug. It was warm and sweet. Breakfast progressed as per the norm, I make shit they eat it with a gusto. Now with Grimble laying near either Lilly or me at all times. Murayama checks the clock and goes to school, I normally wouldn't go but for two reasons I decided today would be a good day to go to the academy.

One was I remember from the show that today's the day the church duo goes to Rias and the gang to ask if they are in cahoots with the fallen. It's all political jargon, but if I don't know political jargon than I could be used as a puppet and I'm no one's puppet. That's the first and arguably more important reason, the second is because thanks to a text I got from issie I'm actually expected there since I'm technically a leader of the area. Also something I forgot, how do I take tax money from this conquest menu. I'm the leader of the city, I should get a cut of the taxes for research...into giant fighting robots and androids…..yeah I think I understand why there isn't an option to collect taxes cause I would probably cause a recession from wanting to collect all the taxes at once.

As I walked out my home, after saying bye to Lilly, I remembered what the duo did, more Xenovia than Irina but still, caused me to cringe at the thought of how I would react. I couldn't exactly grab Xenovia by the throat, throw her out the window and reduce her to a pile of mush because she asked Asia to fall on her sword. I would probably really, really want to, but I won't. I'm not sirzechs after all, Issie will handle...by losing their duel. My hand slides on my face as I groan at the memory of their rather brutal defeat from the anime. Issei's a bit stronger here than he is in canon, his full control of balance breaker is proof of that, but I don't think that will be allowed in their 'friendly duel'. As for Kiba…..I can't say I care much about the blonde fool or if he'll win or not.

'He always came off as a Gary Stu to me, just that besides the arc we're in, he loved by the females in this world and the one I come from. He's not really punished for what happens besides a spanking which while painful doesn't seem all that appropriate since he went rogue for several episodes because of vengeance.' I think while rolling my eyes. Though I bonk myself on the head, I shake my head. I personally don't like his character but I can see objectively why he's liked by the general audience, and since he's real now his story isn't just some writing on a script anymore so I should show some genuine sympathy for his situation.

"Well, at least I can help when the fat bastard rolls on stage, maybe I'll have him pinned while Kiba enacts all forms of vengeance upon Valper? Though doesn't he spare him?" I question louder than I really should've, though no one was around nor could I sense any magic seals so I felt somewhat comfortable talking allowed.

"Still don't understand why he chose to do that, was it because he refused to be just like him? Either way, I think that Kokabiel nukes him which might be why I instantly liked him as a villain. Still, though, will I be able to fight against him and win? He's comparable to sirzechs but is said to one of the weaker leaders of the Grigori. I'll figure something out, might be a good chance to farm light affinity though." I noted, walking up to the gate of the academy. I opened it and went through, checking my phone for any additional texts. Only one saying the meeting will start after school so I just had to be patient...I hate waiting when it comes to RPG events.

I tuck my phone away and sit under the cherry tree and tried to get some rest, something tells me I'll need it. I doze off under the peaceful scenery of red cherry blossoms in full bloom, it didn't feel like I was asleep for long before somebody sat on my lap. I squinted in annoyance but imagine my surprise when I see it's actually Koneko munching on a snack. I can't exactly push her off me, I was too tired for that and I didn't feel like being thrown around, so I tried to go back to sleep. It didn't last because the crinkle of the plastic from her snacks woke me up every five or so minutes.

After the fifth time that happened, I said screw it, I picked her up by the scruff of her shirt and plopped her next to me. I gave her a deadpan look through my mask.

"Why did you sit on me? I'm not part of the bench." I say dryly, she just shrugs.

"Because." She monotoned. I raised an eyebrow, expecting more of an answer, but after a moment and her returning to her snack I took a wild guess and figured that was the reason.

"When is that meeting starting anyway? The one with the Excalibur duo?" Yes, I'm calling them that and no one can stop me. Koneko just checked her phone for the time while I stretched out my suspiciously stiff limbs.

"About nowish," Koneko answered flatly. I froze before kicking up and on the ground. Crap! No wonder my legs were so stiff!

"No time to lose them!" I say quickly before growing my wings and flying off towards their clubhouse, I didn't even notice the slight weight on my back until I had already landed outside the clubhouse. Koneko hopped off my back and walked inside while I was processing I became someone's ride without permission. Sighing I ran inside…..only to find out we were the only ones here.

"Didn't you say the meeting was supposed to be happening right about now?" I ask Koneko, my eyes twitching behind my mask. She just sat on the couch and continued to munch on her snack.

"I said nowish, as in around this time." Koneko deadpanned. I just stood in the middle of the room for a few moments before sitting down on the couch opposite to her. I tried to catch some more sleep but her crinkling that damn plastic kept me from falling asleep. So I just played on my phone, it was at this point it hit me that I might be able to watch some anime with this phone. I shrugged and pulled some headphones from my 'pocket' and laid back and watched some mediocre anime. Three episodes of knights and magic later and the whole crew was here. Though when I was about to put my phone away I noticed Rias looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing ?" I asked her. She blushed when she was found out.

"Well, I was wondering what you were watching, also my name is Rias. Rias, not Ms. Gremory." She emphasized the last part, to that I just raised an unseen eyebrow but shrugged.

"Whatever you say Ms. Gremory," I say, enjoying myself just a tad too much.

"My name is Rias!" She definitely wants me to call her by her first name. Weird, but all devils are weird and they call me by my first name without honorifics. That and while I do love messing with people, I can't keep doing it to these people. Others are fair game.

"Alright, Rias." I finally said her first name and she nodded in victory, her servants were trying not to laugh at their master's reaction. Though the humor died the moment Xenovia and Irina came in. 'This is going to be just peachy.' I think to myself sarcastically.

"Hey, Issie! Hey Mo-Mo!" Irina greeted us with her usual enthusiasm. Issie smiles and waves while I did something similar, though my eyes were on those Excaliburs of there's. The joys of masks, no one can tell what you're thinking and can barely tell where you're looking.

"You know them?" Kiba asked us, suspicious for a reason I couldn't care less about. 'Play nice Mores.' I tell myself. I sigh.

"She's a childhood friend of ours," I tell them, Issie explains the details while I messed with my phone. Trying to figure out something more about this thing. The meeting progressed as per canon, though I moved to lean on the wall, I was my own party technically. So I couldn't exactly sit with either of them, or I can? Politics in the supernatural realm or weird.

It was about this time that Irina and Xenovia were about to leave when surprise, surprise, Xenovia recognized Asia. Here we go.

"I was wondering if coming to this meeting would've led us to you. Your Asia Argento aren't you?" Xenovia asked.

"Um, yes," Asia answered, oh boy. I start to slowly move over to get in between the four of them.

"I guess I should've expected a witch here." Xenovia said coldly. Asia was, of course, upset by this as I made my way forwards, just in case things don't go exactly as cannon foretold.

"Oh! I heard you were kicked out because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils, and that you actually used it once. You must be pretty strong, I didn't expect you to become a devil." Irina said smiling, not noticing how it was affecting Asia. Hearing it in the flesh I still can't tell if Irina meant it as a compliment or not.

"Well..I..uh...I guess so." Asia said quietly, by this point even Issie picked up what might happen.

"Okay, I think you guys said enough. You are upsetting her," issie told them. Xenovia didn't care, Irina looked a bit conflicted. I was basically already in between them. Bahamut and I were definitely mad but I held the both of us back before we did something stupid.

"I don't think I've said enough. She went from being a saint to being a devil, that's about as far as you can fall." Xenovia kept talking and Asia became more and more upset. {She's making her upset, why do you hold us back?} Bahamut asked me, I just replied with. 'We could start a war with the church if we kill her, one of the church's golden girls. I won't risk that.' I tell him. Though I really, really felt like fighting.

"That's enough! Why don't you take that crap and get out of here!" Issie told them, Koneko held him back from doing something equally stupid.

"Do you still believe in Him, Asia?" Xenovia asked. Irina refused to say anything but it was over her face, of course, she couldn't believe she was a devil now. Normally I'd commend her self-control and realization that saying stuff like that could escalate the problem. However, Asia could read her face as well as I could and so could Xenovia.

"That doesn't always mean what you think it does. Some devil's hearts remain pious in the midst of their own selfish betrayal. She seems like she could be one of them." Xenovia said.

"Really? Is it true Asia?" Irina asked. Though she glanced towards me and, she must've recognized that I was angry, because she quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"Because if so that's great. That means you might become an angel yourself." Irina said with a smile, trying to diffuse the mood, and my shortening one.

"Yes, I've never been able to let go. I've believed in God this whole time." Asia whimpered, crying a little. Bahamut wanted blood, I was starting to seethe dark but I pulled it back and kept the bottle closed. Irina saw this and knew she had to do something.

"How about we come back later Xenovia? We can always talk to Asia about the road to heaven and forgiveness another time." Irina tried one last time. Sadly Xenovia ignored her.

"Then allow us to execute you this instant." Xenovia said. I stood in between Asia and Xenovia, my dark element trying so hard to lash out at this 'paragon' of the light. Yet I kept it down, I suppressed it but my shadow began to slowly creep up my back.

"That is enough," I told Xenovia. I could feel my eyes growing redder by the moment. My shadow continually growing towards my arm. I was mad but I held myself back, barely but still.

"Mr. Angel. Are you-" Asia tried to ask but I stopped her.

"I'm fine," I tell her, not sure whether I'm lying or not. Irina looked worried but I gave her a reassuring nod, I wasn't gonna lash out. Not now.

"Mr. Angel?" Xenovia asked, obviously confused by my nickname. I just nodded, keeping a sword ready in my inventory to pull out. I didn't think I would need it but hey, I was never good at guessing outcomes.

"Yes! He's my friend and what I always imagined angels to be like. Kind, Caring and helpful." Asia declared, no longer sad. I just smiled, though Xenovia looked quite the opposite of happy.

"He is no angel! He is an imposter, a creature of death and darkness. Now that doesn't sound like an angel to me." Xenovia said, glaring at me. Irina was all sorts of worried and got in between the both of us.

"Xenovia! Calm down, he's my friend. So just take a breath to relax." Irina tells Xenovia in a serious voice, a rarity for her since she's almost always cheerful in some manner or another. Xenovia was a little shocked about Irina being somewhat serious. She looked to back down so I did too.

"I believe that is enough berating my servant and her friend." Rias finally said. Standing up. I quietly sigh in relief, okay. The darkness that would've reached my arms slunk back into my shadow. I walk right past Xenovia and sit on the couch. After this they began what I've always called, the utterly destroy them duels. Kiba fulfilled this role perfectly, as he was beaten exactly as he was in canon. Completely and utterly, Irina's and Issie's fight was closer. Until he landed dress break, destroyed her clothes and ended up getting smacked by a large hammer. I passed her the robe she took off, now that I'm thinking about it.

"Why the hell are you two dressed in latex of all things? The robes I can understand but latex rubber?" I seriously needed to know why. Irina just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard one time it was supposed to help with repelling demonic magic but obviously, it wasn't for that." Irina said, looking at the tattered remains of her suit.

"I'm guessing they never expected a perverted enough devil who could create a spell capable of destroying only women's clothing of all things," I tell her. That'll be one for the scientists. 'Hey guys, there's someone who can destroy clothing! We need to figure out a counter quick, or we'll all be damned for lust!' I thought with some form of amusement. Though that amusement was cut short of Xenovia walking in front of me and pointing Excalibur destruction in me. Reacting on instinct I pulled out my own Excalibur from the void.

"I was right." Xenovia whispered. I just raised an eyebrow, what was she planning?

"Xenovia?! What the heck?" Irina demanded. She didn't like I had a holy sword in my face.

"He has a fragment of Excalibur, and one of the stolen ones to boot." Xenovia said, keeping her blade pointed at me. I already knew this but I had kept this a secret until I found a good excuse. Unfortunately, I still don't have one.

"How do you have that?!" Kiba demanded, having heard seen the Excalibur again. I refused to answer.

"Well, say something." Xenovia told me, her blade inching closer. I stopped it by brushing the blade up, shockwaves followed my blade until it disconnected. The focused energy was sent skyward with a massive boom.

"No. I do not answer to a dog of the church." I told her, my inflection and tone emotionless.

"In that case." She plunged the blade into the ground, creating a crater.

"I challenge you to a duel. I win, I take back what is rightfully heaven's property." Xenovia declared, staring me straight in the eye. I just smiled and stood up.

"Well then. By that right, if you lose, then your Excalibur is mine." I said with a serpentine smile. My mask blocked most of it, but my dark element seemed willing. {accept you foolish pawn of the church. Let us crush you.} Bahamut added in my mind, I just nodded to him. Xenovia took my nod as one of arrogance and she just scowled.

"Yes, I am a warrior of a church and my word is my bond." She tells me. I just smile and hop over, Nightmare gleaming for some reason, perhaps it's just as excited for a smackdown as I was.

"However, this isn't a good battleground. I'll fix that. **Deadzone, stillborn**." I cast, snapping my fingers and we were in the desert of destroyed souls. Xenovia's eyes widened and she looked around. I created a magic circle in the meantime to let those who were outside to look inside. Gotta love magic circles, making my life so useful.

"Where did you take us reaper?" Xenovia asked me. I just smiled.

"A more appropriate battleground, that way we don't level any buildings," I tell her, holding Nightmare in a pseudo stance. I didn't know much about swordsmen techniques but I do know this. The pointy bit goes towards the opponent, and that's all I need to know.

 **[BGM Make a Move Begin]**

There's my cue. Xenovia got into her stance and I charged. I dashed forwards, she brought her blade down and I swung mine up. Shockwaves sent dust flying. I try and push her back but she pushes me back! She breaks our stalemate and swung her blade toward my throat.

I ducked under it and backed up, but she charged straight for me, lobing chunks of dust at me with her sword. They created a smoke screen that I couldn't see through. My instincts screamed at me, behind me! 'She's fast. Or I got slower.' I thought, turning around I barely blocked the holy sword. Grunting as my hand shook under the constant shockwaves I kicked her away, She flew over the desert. My left arm wouldn't stop shaking, not until I smacked it against my side.

"She's good. So much for this being easy." I murmured. Hearing a great explosion I saw a mushroom cloud of dust and a pissed Xenovia coming straight at me. Tapping into the power of Nightmare I replicated myself and sent the clone to run away. It worked and Xenovia steered towards him.

"Get back here coward!" She yelled, landing right on top of the double, creating a big smoke screen. Now she was the one in the dark, I sprouted my wings and flew into the dust. I focused on trying to listen for her footsteps, the crunch of the sand. Even her breathing.

I dropped myself and landed right on top of her. We clashed again, but now the force of the shockwave was on her side. Smirking I clear the screen with gusts of wind.

"Got you," I smirk, my dark element crawling back up, this time I didn't stop it. I landed on my feet and pressed my attack, my swings were wild and random. She blocked every last one, but I was pushing her back. She gritted her teeth as the shockwaves of destruction were used against her. Using my control of shadows I made her trip on her own shadow, she slipped and began to fall. Her guard was down and I raised my sword and plunged down.

The blade halted upon a bright blue handle, chains of light hold the edge of the sword back. She swings Destruction at me, I barely brought Nightmare up to block in time. The shockwaves this time felt far, far stronger and sent me flying. Using my wings I recovered and landed. Looking up I only had the glint of steel as my warning. I brought up my blade and found two pressing down. The ash cratered and I barely held her back.

"So that's Durandal, it's smaller than I imagined," I say, grunting at keeping her back. It's a legendary blade alright, it made her a helluva lot stronger. Her shadow, with a little help, catapulted her away and I backed up. Fighting head on is not gonna do me any more good. 'What can I do? I can't exactly use Willbreaker, I would break in the process of swinging that thing. Though using it as a shield, that could interesting' I thought to myself. Sadly I wasn't given an answer as she came back. I began to dodge, I can't face her directly, so using her shadow I shackled her arms to the ground. Jumping up I collected as much fire and chaos elemental power as possible, this becoming a red sun, and I chucked it down on her. Unfortunately, the fire burned away her shackles and she used Durandal to cut my mini sun in two.

"Shit." I curse. I will not lose to her. As she jumps at me I glance at my Excalibur. I forced my dark affinity into the blade. It didn't refuse, rather, it gladly devoured the dark. The blade erupted in onyx and golden rays. The blade's color shifted dramatically, now an elegant onyx with crimson red on the guard. An amber yellow swirl on the blade, to show there was still a murmur of light in the blade.

"You heretic! How dare you corrupt an Excalibur!" She screamed at me, swinging both blades at once. I just stared in awe of the new sword I created. With one mighty swing, I stopped Durandal cold and grabbed destruction with my hand. The shockwaves threatened to rip my arm apart. Yet, I just smiled in the agony.

" **Corruption**." I called forward the same darkness that 'corrupted' Nightmare. Black veins of darkness latched onto Destruction and pumped the dark element inside the blade. The tendrils looked similar to the ones Cinder used to drain the fall maiden. Strange. Xenovia freaked out and moved Durandal to cut away the veins of dark, but she left her flank completely exposed. I swung the pommel of Nightmare into the side of her skull, she shouted in pain as gravity reintroduced itself, harshly at that.

"I think I'll call this, True Nightmare. What do you think?" The blade answered in morse code. It liked the name. I dive bombed into the ground just in time to block Durandal. She stabbed Destruction into the ground, making a wave of destroyed souls to break my guard. I stand my ground against the shifting the ground.

" **Corruption**." I cast once again, black tendrils latched onto Destruction, unlike True Nightmare, this Excalibur became much weaker the more edge, I mean darkness, I pump into it. Interesting, that explains why I can block Durandal with only one holy blade, well, sorta holy. It multiplies based on the number of Excaliburs or the strength of said Excalibur, it's wielder is holding. I don't which, to be honest. Interesting all the same though. Xenovia elbows me away, simultaneously breaking the tendrils I had created. I recovered in the air and blocked her sudden attack, using both blades this time, I felt a small murmur of a shockwave, but it was nothing compared to the others.

I push her back, kneeing her in the face. She stumbled but brought Destruction up to block my overhead swing. I just smirk, she thrusts Durandal forwards and I sucked in my gut just enough to avoid being skewered. She swings Destruction at me but I smack it aside with True Nightmare like I would a child swinging a foam sword. It held the same impact as one. She walks back as I pressed forward, swinging true nightmare madly. Destruction was her shield but it couldn't defend her from the return, which I used to lightly cut her on the cheeks.

She roared at me drawing a few specks of blood and swung Destruction overhead. I instinctively block and by the time I realize it was a faint she thrust forwards with Durandal again, this time it grazed my side and cut me. It burned, I'm no devil but I guess I must count as a creature of darkness to this thing. I growl and continue my animalistic attack, ducking under Durandal I slide under her legs and attempt to slice her heels, but she just barely jumps away, only leaving a small cut where I wanted a crippling wound. She slammed Destruction onto me, I felt it's weight more than I felt its blade. It impacted my spine and had me gasping, glancing up she was already thrusting down with Durandal. My shadow pulled me away just in time and flung me at her, we clash once more.

I break the clash by kicking her forwards, I dashed forwards and used an illusion to make it look like I was holding two blades. She fell for it again and slammed both holy swords onto me, trying to block a sword that didn't exist. I slip through the gap between her the two blades and smack the pommel in her nose, breaking it. She recoils and sweeps my legs out from under me with Destruction. Durandal comes back down and I redirect it to my shoulder instead. It cuts through my armor and burns at my skin. Hissing and steaming, I refuse to show any form of pain other than a less than pleasant glare. I leverage my sword and popped hers out of my shoulder. A quick use of healing magic and my shoulder was good as new. She returns my glare with one of her own and we continue our spar, which is becoming more and more a dance of death.

Our blades crash into each other, mine at reckless speeds, hers at a deliberate and knowing pace. Brute strength was not my biggest strength, yet here I am trying to force my way past her and it worked in some ways. Though in others she refused to give. I try and corrupt her Destruction but she always moves away just in time. 'She won't fall for the same thing twice.' I growl mentally, dashing forwards I brought my blade up and slam it down onto her. Durandal blocks my path and Destruction rises to meet me. I smack it aside with my bare hands, not even noticing the pitiful shockwaves it gave out anymore. The sound of metal screeching against metal was heard as I slid down back on my feet, I was using both hands now to slowly push her back. Destruction goes for my head but my own shadow blocked it. It was so weak now.

"The only sword that's a threat now is Durandal, without it, you'd be done. Your little Excalibur is nothing more than a toy now." I tell her, trying not to growl it out. This fight was getting old fast, it wasn't supposed to be this long but no...Durandal somehow has the capacity to make her stronger. That certainly wasn't in the anime, damn Ragnorak for wanting this fight to be longer, I bet he's getting a kick out of this.

Xenovia certainly didn't take to kindly to my words, she snarled and headbutted me. I was only pushed back as I wipe away the blood from her nose.

"Die you demon!" She swung both blades at my throat. I blocked Durandal but Destruction came for my throat, it couldn't cut me but the other holy blade could, and I'd rather not think what it could do to me with a fatal wound. So I reacted more on instinct than critical thought and instead of blocking the blade with my free hand like I've done for most of the fight I brought out Willbreaker. A large boom of all forms of energy formed at the clash of both legendary weapons and the subsequent aftermath of that clash. The shards of a legendary weapon float in between us, drifting on the remaining winds of the explosion. We were both extremely shocked, I knew it was possible I just didn't expect to see it with my own eyes. Excalibur Destruction, or what was left of it, was nothing more than a jagged handle as it's shards littered the sands of souls. A small square of fabric resided in the center of the pieces and the moment I picked it up; the handle in Xenovia's grasp fell to dust to join the dessert as did the remaining shards. Surprisingly she got over her shock before I did and howled in rage. She swung Durandal at my throat while my sword was down. I couldn't block it in time, however, I didn't feel anything.

"Not now!" Xenovia yelled in frustration as her blade refused to decapitate me. Taking advantage of this lapse in control I sweep her legs and at the same time disarming her of Durandal, which sunk in the sands next to me. Using True Nightmare's illusion I made it look like I still held my blade at her throat when in actuality I turned to Durandal. Dropping the piece of parchment I grasp it's handle and pull on the holy blade and it comes up. It doesn't resist, it feels natural in my grasp. Though I did suddenly feel slightly weaker when I held it. ' **Observe** ' I scan the blade.

 **Durandal. Legendary holy sword.**

 **It is considered an equal to the original Excalibur, and while there is truth to that, it would need to be held by someone just as powerful as King Arthur to be considered an equal. It relies on the power of the user being sufficient enough to draw out its true strength. Otherwise, it is no different than any other holy blade. Multiplies the user's power based on their original light alignment. Current multiplier. .95**

 **Level requirement: 200 to control without resistance.**

 **Light affinity requirement: 10,000 to be on par with Excalibur.**

Ahh, so I was wrong on both accounts, also no wonder I felt weaker! this thing weakened me since I don't even have 100 in light affinity. Whereas Darkness is one of my strongest affinities. Not a good fit for me, not yet at least. Glancing back at Xenovia, she still held up the brave facade but I could tell she was shellshocked and barely keeping it together, and me taking both weapons would no doubt be the straw that breaks the camel's back. So with great reluctance, I put the sword back into the sand, the illusion breaking as I walk away with the parchment.

 **[Bgm End]**

"The deal was I would take one sword, not two. **Deadzone collapse**." I say, snapping my fingers for effect as we were brought back to our dimension. As I turned away to walk I saw a screen asking if I wanted to reforge the Excalibur I shattered. I pressed yes, **Death's Arsenal** activated and sucked in the parchment into my magic circle. A handle erupted from the circle and I pulled, Destruction erupted from the magic circle. Still steaming from the forge.

"Neat," I say aloud, ignoring the flabbergasted looks of everyone around me. Though Kiba marched up at me, with hatred in his eyes. Oh boy.

"Why in the satans name-" Irina covered her ears at that part. "- would you reforge that holy sword after you just broke it?!" Kiba demanded of me. I just glanced at Rias who was still in shock at my little trick. Rolling my eyes I dismissed the dark in Nightmare, returning it back to its normal form. Just realized how much mana that takes up.

"Because a broken sword is worthless to me," I tell him, he just turned an interesting shade of crimson. As he was about to yell at me I stop him with a raised hand.

"What I do with them is none of your concern, they are my property and I will decide what I do with them," I tell him straight out.

"They destroyed my life and ended countless others! They deserve to be destroyed!" Kiba yelled at me. I just walked past him.

"I don't care. I couldn't care less in fact. Your history with them doesn't concern me at all, nor will I let it concern me. These are my property now and I will do with them whatever I please, and right now, they're better than in one piece than pieces." I say, cutting off what little of an argument we had. I could tell he was angry but as I said, I don't care. I heard him activating his gear and felt cold steel at the back of my neck.

"If you won't destroy those swords I will." Kiba coldly stated. Now that snapped Rias out of her own head.

"Kiba! That is going too far-"

"No." I interrupt Rias. She was stunned at how calm I sounded, his sword was no threat to me, nor was he. I simply turned around the sword now at the front of my throat and held Destruction in front of him.

"Go ahead. Try and destroy it." I challenged him. He nodded, dropping the sword from my throat. He created his holy light drainer sword, the name escapes me, and spread his sword's tendrils all over Destruction and tried to break it, but unlike mine, his tendrils exploded as did his sword. He growled and tried again, and again, and again. Each time growing more and more furious as he couldn't do what he dedicated his life to. It got to the point where he tried to grab the sword and slam it against the ground, unfortunately, he yelped as the holy sword burned his hands badly, making him drop it. I pick it up, inspect it for damages, which it suffered none. Not even a scratch. Implanting the sword into the dirt I pull my arm back and punch Kiba square in the face. Shattering his nose and causing him to fall on his self-entitled ass.

" _ **Never point a sword at me again**_ , and give up on your revenge, at least in terms of destroying Excalibur. Cause you proved you were incapable of doing even that." My voice relaxed from its murderous intent but I still glared at him with plenty of it. He refused to look at me and I left him to his thoughts, what few there may be. Rias held the expression I guessed she would have, angry about what I did and said, but she also knew I was well within the right to do so when Kiba put a blade to my neck.

"..well then. That happened." Irina said, going over to Xenovia.

"We should go. Thank you for your time, and Asia. Sorry for us being rude to you." Irina apologized on Xenovia's behalf. Asia just smiled and forgave them immediately. I also smiled a little, then I had a quest screen in front of me.

 **Side Quest obtained: Reforging the holiest of blades.**

 **Reforge the original Excalibur. Claim a mighty weapon for yourself.**

 **Quest steps.**

 **Collect all pieces of Excalibur through any means. 2/7**

 **Complete a ritual to fuse the blades into one.**

 **Profit.**

 **Rewards: True Excalibur and 100,000 light affinity.**

 **Corruption. Active, level 1(0%). Mp cost 100 per second: A skill used by the agents of the dark. Is often used for nefarious purposes such as defiling sacred relics, but can also be used to help fellow creatures of the dark. Effect: differs on each item and person. Is basically random.**

Of course, it is. A third screen popped into existence and it looked like it would give me some rewards for my successful duel but it was just the same message I got last night. That all my rewards were taken from me because I was marked for death by Crota. I snarl and hold back my murderous rage. 'Soon. Soon.' I tell myself, though to be honest, I have no clue when I will be able to slaughter than the prick of a prince. It will be glorious though.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **[Pov shift to** _?_ **]**

 _I still exist, why? Every day, every moment of my life is no more than torture for the bastard god who trapped me here. He banished me here so that my murderer could take all that is mine. Why? Why me? I just wanted to be well for my friend. I just wanted to be healthy for them. I don't deserve this torture, forced to watch but unable to interact. I only exist for his cruel amusement, he locked me up. They did this, they both did this...I hate them._

 _I hate them...I..hate them...I….please someone...anyone. Please._

" _H_ _ **e**_ _l_ _ **p**_ _m_ _ **e**_ _." I cry out, my voice barely understandable, barely a whisper. Nobody would come, nobody will save me. I don't exist remember?_

 **{Well that got dark, also this Omake is canon to the story. I'll let you guys guess who it is, though I'm sure by the time you read this message you'll have already figured it out. Tata my lovelies. Till next time.}  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14. Filler.**

First, I felt a chill go down my back. Don't know why don't know how it just happened to feel one within five feet of their clubhouse. Second, I can tell Irina is following, not the most stealthy of nuns warriors...still can't believe they wear latex why? Just why? The chill I normally would blame it on Ragnorak but currently, at the moment, I think it's just me holding onto two Excaliburs and the sheer wrongness of it all. At the moment I'm a creature of darkness so holding onto two extremely holy relics would mess with me. As for how I know Irina is trailing me, she stumbled on a bush and nearly fell over, didn't hurt I was staring right at her.

"I'm not giving this Excalibur back. I won it fair and square and it's mine now." I tell her straight off the bat, I lost nearly a quarter of my health and it burned worse than Phenix's fire, that and the quest I just got. So yeah, I'm not giving this up. Irina just shook her head.

"I wasn't gonna ask you to give it up, she lost it fair and square. She shouldn't have offered it up in the first place." She told me with an easy smile, though I could tell she was as pissed as Irina gets, which means twitchy smile and eyebrows. Ahh, childhood memories are useful when reading people.

"So, why are you following me?" I ask her. If she didn't want the sword what did she want?

"I just want to talk, I would've waited until everyone left but I saw you leaving so.." Irina trailed off, swinging her arms in front of her. I just shrug and sheath Nightmare and Destruction in my inventory, which I disguised as a magic circle.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked her. Irina smiles, looking far less annoyed than before.

"Well...first I want to apologize for Xenovia's actions. She's a really, really good person. She's just hot-headed." Irina tells me, I already knew this but accepted the apology at face value.

"Second I heard you beat a high ranking devil a while ago at their own game. What was that like?" Irina asked me, she must mean Riser. I just scratch my head as I try to remember how I felt during that time.

"Not that much different than I normally feel, but it was a great chance to show off my high council, that and I have a permanent monthly supply of phoenix tears so it wasn't all bad," I tell her, leaving out how I won and my involvement with the Witch-king. She just stared slack-jawed at how casually I said that. Though it soon melts away to snickers and giggles.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. If anyone were to out devil, devils it would be you." She says, still giggling a little. I just raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not," I say in a joking manner, though I was a bit serious about it. Irina smiles and lightly chops me on the head.

"Take it as a compliment you big jerk, speaking of. You're still taller than me." She said that last part with a fake pout as I actually took the moment to check. Huh, I actually am taller than her. Neat.

"Alright, I will." I chuckle. She continues her false pout until it turns back into a smile. Though it dims a little.

"Um, Mores? How did you get Excalibur nightmare? I know you weren't one of the thieves who stole it from heaven's vault. You're not exactly stealthy when you want something." She points out, I just raise an eyebrow behind the mask. I take a few moments to put together a lie, one that should hold together.

"A crazy stray priest attacked me with it. Said something about 'cleansing the dirty devils in the area with its holy blah, blah, blah.' He tried to attack me, I broke his nose with his own weapon and knocked him out. That's how I got it." I didn't specify a name, only that it was a crazy stray priest.

"Did he have red eyes and a penchant to stick his tongue out?" She asked me. I nodded unconsciously, not putting two and two together until it was too late.

"Then you must've been up against ex-father Freed." She told me, sighing in relief. I hid the fact my lie was now tied to that psychopath, but I'll either kill him or try and brand him with my seal before he can spill anything.

"How did he get the Excaliburs? He couldn't have by himself, could the fallen be helping him?" Irina murmured, she was giving Freed to much credit. He was helping them, not the other way around. Though that raises the question, why did Irina think that freed was the mastermind? How high in the church hierarchy was he that he could've learned the way to break in the vault of heaven? Well, I'll figure it out.

"Well, thank you for telling me the truth Mo-Mo, but, the church won't like that you have two Excaliburs." I just smile and shrug.

"Well...sucks to be them! I ain't giving these babies up, especially by all right they're mine now." I tell her and she just giggles at what I said.

"Did I say something funny?" I ask, she just shakes her head no.

"No, it's nothing like that. Just that even though you're a bit different, your still you. You were always so stubborn and refused to give anything you earned from bullies or other adults. Though, you never hesitated to share with us." Irina said, smiling at the fond memories. I find myself smiling, for some reason I felt happy she was happy. It didn't come from specifically, just a feeling from deep within that somehow escaped. Odd. This is not love, not my own at least

"Well, you're still the same, though I see you traded jeans and t-shirts for skin suits and robes," I say jokingly. I got a light smack from Irina as well as a chuckle from her. I hear a small ding and got a notification that her arcana leveled up and I finally got points that Crota couldn't take!

 **For reliving past experiences with one another. +5 wisdom and luck.**

Oh that feels to good, so very good. I couldn't help but feel all forms of happy, even for that small bonus. I never realized how gratifying that could feel.

"Hey, how long are you staying here Irina? I forgot to ask at the airport." I asked her, wondering how much time I had to grow this arcana. Irina shrugged.

"The church only told us we'd be here until we get the Excaliburs back, so who knows," Irina told me, I sigh mentally but nod. That's maybe two or three days at most. When we went back I noticed Kiba left, guess he abandoned his peerage already to search for revenge. Fool. Speaking of them, I noticed Rias running up to me.

"Would you mind if I speak to you alone?" She asks me. I shrug and she pulls me away, Irina waves goodbye and drags Xenovia with her back to the hotel. I wave bye as well as I'm pulled into the occult research club shack-I mean building. The rest of her peerage wasn't here, which actually surprised me. She sat down while I stood up, this should be quick.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked her. She took out a piece of paper that looked to be a contract.

"Kiba has abandoned my peerage and because of that is a stray devil now. Though I have no interest in hurting him and I'll make sure Sona doesn't get involved. This is my peerage's problem and I'll handle it." She told me, grabbing a pen out of her drawer and putting it on the table, I look down at the contract briefly.

"So what's the piece of paper for? Is it to hire me to bring him back?" I asked. She gave me a so-so gesture.

"Traditionally when a devil deserts their peerage they're marked as strays and eliminated, either by their previous master or by a third party. Usually other devils. This is technically a contract to kill Kiba, it says I'm willing to reward you with his sacred gear and some reward of your choosing for his head." She spat out the last part, obviously disgusted about the contract she's forced to give me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I ask her. She smiles and leans back in her chair.

"While this is a kill contract, what I want you to do is to bring him back unharmed. The only reason I want you to sign this so no other devil can try to kill him until either you 'succeed' or die. It's a front in other words." She tells me and I do have to admit it is clever.

"Well then, where do I sign?" I ask her, Rias smiles and pulls out a blank piece of paper and asked me to sign that rather than the contract. I do so and she uses magic to make a copy of signature onto the contract, which sealed itself with the piece of paper and Rias, rather than myself and her.

"Devil contracts are made to seal people in, some other devils found ways of tricking the spell imbued into the contract, which is exactly what I did. While it'll look like you signed it directly..-" I finish her sentence.

"I'm actually free to bring him back safe and sound without having to worry about the breach in contract. Clever girl." I say with a smirk, she pouted and huffed.

"I wanted to say that, but your right and when Kiba's back I can dissolve the contract with the paper." She said pouting, I took a mental picture of this since I doubt I would see it again for a while. She offered her hand out and I shook it.

"So it's a deal then."

"Yes, it is, only my peerage will know the truth behind this, though that may cause problems with some, I'll explain to her afterward." I nod at her warning, and honestly, I could smack them all upside the head into the nearest wall if they tried anything.

 **Main quest! Catching Kiba.**

 **Deal with the blonde brat however you see fit, just make sure he's alive by the time you are done with him.**

 **Side objectives: 1. Wait to catch him until the storyline progresses like in cannon.**

 **2\. Kill Kiba and gain the original reward promised in the contract.**

 **3\. Catch him early.**

 **Rewards: Varies based on the side objectives completed.**

 **Failure: Death.**

 **Y/N?**

I press yes with my mind and start to walk out but Rias stopped me.

"Thank you for helping me, again, as much as I want to find him myself I could end up destroying my brother's and families diplomatic ties with high ranking devils who take to these old rules as scripture. Kiba is family but so are they, which is why I reached out to you. Thank you Mores, if there's anything at all I can do to repay you, please don't hesitate to ask." She bows her head to me, me. I was extremely shocked at such a gesture, especially what it means for her as a devil to bow to me.

"How about I save that as yet another favor, that's two you owe me Rias. At this rate, you'll be in my debt for the next several years." I say in a joking manner, she stops bowing her head and throws it back, laughing at my joke.

"Your right Mores. You're absolutely right." She smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs up. Those two favors she owes me will become quite needed in due time, so I best accrue as many as I can. I hear chimes ringing as the fool's arcana leveled to three, but unlike the others, it began to split in two, nope scratch that, three! It exploded in a flash of light that burned my retinas. I try not to scream, as my eyes feel like they're melting from the bright light. Then the screens dimmed and I could actually read them, figuring out rather quickly that these other two were specific to Rias and Sona respectively, and can I say that Ragnorak, you are quite the cliche bastard sometimes. Though not as much as I would've thought the fool arcana was there and had finally become level three, it didn't earn any new effects thus I ignored it. The two by its sides were another story entirely.

 **Congratulations. You have obtained the Chariot Arcana**

 **Chariot**

 **Rank 3/10**

 **Effect: Fellow weeb. Due to both of you loving all things anime, for the most part, +5 luck if you hang out with Rias at a manga/anime store.**

 **Congratulations. You have obtained the Hierophant Arcana.**

 **The Hierophant.**

 **Rank 3/10**

 **Effects: Intellectual discussions. Due to both of you being the smartest of the bunch, Sona will occasionally ask to have a debate with you. +5 wisdom for accepting and a bonus of +10 intelligence for winning the debate.**

'Useful.' I whistle in my mind. I leave at that, deciding it would be best to let things play out as they did in the show. So, with nothing better to do, I went back to the now empty schoolyards and sat under the cherry blossom tree. I pulled out a skill book I've been meaning to use up for ages but never got the chance to do so, until now at least. I pull out the skill book 'Final' Summons. I eat the book and wait for something to happen, at first nothing does. The sky didn't suddenly darken, or a vortex to pull me in, not even a screen to tell me if I absorbed it right. I did, however, feel tired. Like really tired. So I yawned, stretched a bit before getting into a comfortable position under the tree, summoned Wraith to protect me while I napped and fell asleep. I found myself standing in front of Bahamut, except unlike when I normally see him, he's in his full-size final fantasy 15 form, aka, fucking huge.

"So, you have finally decided to use that spellbook to create contracts with my comrades. Took you damn long enough." He tells me, lifting me up so we may speak eye to eye. I nod.

"In my defense, I've been busy. In between grinding the arcana's up and plotting how to kill Crota the most painful way possible, I haven't had much time to pick up a book that's been in my inventory for a while." I told him, he sighs but nods in agreement.

"So how exactly do I form a contract with one of them?" I ask him. Bahamut chuckles

"Like this." He says and pokes me in the chest, a contract pops into existence in front me. Just a normal paper contract with a few lines. I read it aloud.

"'Due to your high affinity with the forces of dark and your kindness towards Dragon B of this contract, person A wishes to form a contract that will allow him to aid Summoner Mores in deadly combat situations. Please sign with your dominant hand down below and add a drop of your blood to ratify this contract." That...was remarkable well said for a contract. So I do what it asks, I pull out a pen and sign with my right hand and then chomp on my finger until I see blood. I drip it right next to my signature and the contract glows with purple energy and is devoured in the void we are in. Two screen pops into existence in front of me.

 **Bahamut has been added to the 'final' summons skill page.**

' **Final' summons. Active, Level: 1/?(0%) Mp cost: 15,000 per summon. These are your trump cards, the creatures used for the utmost dangerous of situations. They should only be called upon when your death would be assured otherwise, however, they are not a one-shot kill in all situations. Beware for misusing them can lead to your guaranteed defeat, and or summoner's paralysis if you use too much mana five minutes afterward.**

 **Available summons: Bahamut in all forms.**

Ok, now that is powerful. It's also, a huge gamble, especially if they somehow miss or more likely, don't even kill the thing I want dead! So as much as I want to abuse this skill to hell and back, I can't risk it. Especially if I get summoner's paralysis, meaning I can't move for a few moments, and in the battles to come a few moments may as well be minutes to a powerful foe.

"So who shall I go after next?" I question myself. Bahamut just pulled up a single portal. I went to it but bounced off.

"The fuck?! Bahamut, was that you?" I asked my partner, who shrugged.

"Wasn't me." He said I tried again only to meet the same result, and a third, and fourth...and fifth….and sixth.

"What the hell is going on?!" I ask, twitching in annoyance and a bit of anger. A screen popped up in front of me, and it made me. _**Pissed.**_

 **Due to being marked for death by Crota, you can't level this skill up. Which means you can't get anymore FF summons until you deal with the upstart demi-god...lesser god? Either way, until Crota is dead you won't be able to make contracts that you would normally be able to make. Bye bye~**

….

….

…

…..

…. _ **!**_

"Bahamut, cover your ears," I warn my partner, seething with absolute hatred as waves of darkness came off my body. He does so, I then take a deep breath and say what's on my mind.

 **[Pov change. Rias third person.]**

'Well, that went better than I thought.' Rias thought to herself. She smiled slightly at how well things went, she was sure he would refuse. Since Mores have shown he had no love for her runaway peerage member. She sat back in her chair and sighed, she may be able to relax after-

" _ **Son of a fucking cunt! I'll mount your head upon my fucking mantle! I'll fucking rip you to fucking shreds. You hear me Crota?! I'm coming for you, and there's not a place in existence where you can hide from my fucking wrath and when I'm done butchering you and your fucking kin then I will piss on your corpses you fucking bastards!"**_

That absolute roar and the subsequent wave of pitch darkness shook the clubhouse like a maraca. Rias had to use magic to not fall back in her seat.

"...Who the hell is Crota, and what did he do to make Mores so pissed off?" Rias wondered aloud, but she knew one thing and that was never, ever, piss off Mores. She thought she learned this lesson a while ago, but nope. It was re-taught to her and she had the fear of God put into her.

"Note to self….never piss off Mores." She said shaking, very glad she wasn't the focal point of that Reaper's anger. A magic circle rang in her ear and Sona was asking her what happened.

"Someone, somewhere, pissed of Mores. I'm just glad that he's not angry at us."

 **[Pov restored!]**

I grounded my teeth to dust, putting a leash on my anger. Reeling it back in, I took a deep breath and let it out. 'Relax, relax, relax, relax.' I chanted to myself, regaining control of my anger. {You have quite the temper partner.} Bahamut chuckled. I roll my eyes but don't deny it. Though it only seems to burn bright when there's an obstacle in my way that I simply can't remove instantly. I hate games that do this, put a leash on the power of the player by some hoity-toity godly figure.

"Well, at least it's not taking away my accomplishments and making me start from scratch, unlike some games that do that in the next installment." I murmur. Making my exit before I burn the academy down by accident. I keep my thoughts calm while I imagine several different ways I will kill him, though I can't exactly plan for it since I have no clue when, where, or even how I'll enter his throne world to kill the bastard for real. Ascendant hive are tricky like that, well, the ones with a throne world at least.

"So, you're the one Albion warned about. The dragon of death and destruction. Truth be told you are a bit skinnier than I expected."

"Look Vali I don't..have...the….patience..?" I turned around and there he was, the white dragon emperor. Right behind me, not fifty feet from the gates of Kuoh Academy. **Observe! Observe!**

 **Vali Lucifer.**

 **Titles: White Dragon Emperor. Uncrowned Prince of hell. Battle maniac**

 **Level: 450 currently without the use of sacred gear.**

 **Bio: The grandson to Rizevim Livan Lucifer, aka, Great, great-grandson of the once king of Hell. As you know from the show, he has all but mastered his sacred gear and is working for Orphis in the hopes of slaying Great Red. So...it may not be a good idea to fight him now while you don't stand much a chance against him.**

I close the screen with a twitch from my eye. I don't let myself freak out and look Vali in the eye.

"Oh, so your partner warned you about me? I have no idea why he would do that since I have no intention of fighting against you. Also, what do you mean I'm skinnier than you imagined?" I ask him easily. He just smirks and walks up to me, I refuse to gulp or show my nervousness at all. I just retain my lax posture, he can't tell if I'm a threat to him yet, and I know enough about his character he won't fight me unless I interest him more than Issie.

"Bold, I like that. You are interesting but there's a bit much going on right now. So sadly I can't test your skills out for myself but from the way my partner words it. You are quite the up incoming force in Japan." He's nearly in my face, not to close that it's creepy but well within my personal space. Light blue staring at blood red, he closes his eyes and walks past me.

"I can't wait until the opportunity arises that I may fight you. So, get stronger. I'd hate for our fight to be over too quickly now." He whispers into my ear, when I turn around he's already flying off in his balance breaker. Show off. Then a new screen popped in front of me, one I neither expected nor wanted.

 **You have obtained the Emperor Arcana.**

 **Emperor**

 **Rank: 1/10**

 **Effects: Battle mania. Whenever you spar with the emperor, be that any time anywhere, you gain +5 vit. Bonus +5 strength if you win.**

'Are you serious? He's the Emperor arcana? Damn, and if I want to complete that quest I have to hang out with him….I'm going to die aren't I?' I thought somberly. I am not prepared for that. Well...at the very least it's bound to synergize with one of Issie's perks at least. I think it will, hopefully.

"I'm just gonna go home now," I say to myself, walking back home. Trying not to think about it too much, and praying to whatever deity that was listening at the time for me to not meet Orphis yet. I can't deal with that at all.

* * *

 **{Okay, explanation. I had originally planned to do an Omake for this one since it was so hideously short but I couldn't think of anything! Not a thing! So to make up for taking so long for that short chapter, I will do my best to get the next chapter out before the end of the month. Maybe next week if things go well. Bye my crazy fans, and remember. Leave. Comments. Especially if you want to ask me something or wanna see a game series in here that's not very well known and I may have missed. Also if you just want to see an OC of yours make it in here, I can't promise they'll survive since more likely than not they'll get stabbed to death by Mores but hey, I can at least try. See you in a week, hopefully. Ragnorak, out.}**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15. Actual plot progression this time.**

I wake up the next day, groaning as I snap my back into place. It was still dark out, I hadn't run into Orphis on my way home, thankfully, but I when went inside I saw Irina and Xenovia playing with Grimble and Lilly. Apparently, they were kicked out for not paying and the reason why was a creepy ass picture of I think Jesus. It's hard to tell. So I let them stay the night not wanting them to run into Vali by accident. I escorted them down to the basement and went to bed that night.

"What the hell Ragnorak, it's like four in the morning," I grumble under my breath, I get out of bed. The Gamer system wouldn't let me go back to bed after I wake up, I think he just does to screw with me. I go down, seeing Grimble snoozing on the couch barely visible in the dark. His bone plates being the only thing I can see in the fridge light…..wait. I look towards my fridge and it is most certainly open, and whoever was using it was buck naked. I wish I can say I was surprised, sadly I can't. This is the world of DXD, I'd be shocked if I didn't see a naked woman every few hours. This one, however, had blue hair, so I could instantly tell who it was. I use Shadow walk to sneak up next to her.

"What are you doing Xenovia, and why are you naked?" I ask in the dryest way possible. She just jumps back and gets into a fighting stance. I raise an eyebrow, it is too early for this shit, in fact I tell her exactly that.

"Look, it's four in the morning. I just came down since I can't go back to sleep, I don't intend to take advantage. You'd cut my head off before I could get my pants off." I say this in such, complete, utter deadpan it would not only make Koneko but there was no possible way anyone could misinterpret what I said. Xenovia proved me right and relaxed. I kept my eyes eye level to avoid making anymore awkward.

"I was getting a glass of hot milk." Xenovia tells me evenly, I gesture to her nakedness.

"I'm gonna need an explanation for that as well," I say. Cause if she's a nudist in this world I gonna have to cleanse destruction with fire...multiple times in fact. She blushes and attempts to hide it, but I throw her my robe so she can cover herself up.

"Don't get it wet." She gives me a confused look after I said this, I just sigh and move on. Still wanting that explanation.

"I sleep in the nude." She bluntly told me. I just nod, stop for a second, but keep going. Makes sense in canon, but that might also be from her wanting to get in Issie's pants every other episode but it works either way.

"...and you didn't think about grabbing your robe because..?" I trailed off, really wanting to understand her thought process.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up. Clearly, I was mistaken." She tells me. I sigh but let it go. I go to the couch and sit down, reclining myself back so I can get somewhat comfortable. Xenovia went right past me and back down the stairs, ahh, that's good at least. Now, what shall I do to pass the time?

"Is God eater on Hulu?" I ask myself, I don't want to play the game because death, lots of it, would await me and I wouldn't even be able to. So, let us see if that's the case. Still use the teardrop shield, just….Alisa is the best girl and she must be protected.

"Oh, it is on here." I was honestly a bit shocked to see it here, but hey, what the hell. Time for binge-watching!

 **|Time skip. Four hours later!|**

Drat! I only made it to the fourth episode. I would watch more of it but….I have to nuns sleeping in my basement, a little girl about wake up any minute now and this show is fucking gruesome in the later episodes, or any of the episodes now that I think about it. {I don't know why you think that Alisa brat is the best girl, she's a complete cunt!} I had blocked off Bahamut's access to my memories about this show/game series, so he could go in completely blind.

"All in good time, things shall become clear. Until then, no peeking at my memories." I tell him, he grumbles but agrees. Looks like I got him hooked, nice! I heard yawning and Lilly came down with Murayama, who looked equally tired.

"How the heck can you be so wide awake?" She asked me, I shrug.

"I've been up since four so I've grown used to it. Now, who wants waffles?" They both raised their hand, I nod and get to work. A few minutes later and I gave them each a plate of waffles while keeping a few spares for whenever the Irina and Xenovia wake up and speak of the devils they just came up. Thankfully Xenovia was fully dressed, Irina was wearing...I can't believe I'm seeing this…...a nun onesie. It looked exactly like a stereotypical nun outfit but the feet are covered in the mesh of footies are made out of. I try to ignore it, but...it just doesn't look right. It just….ignore it Mores...just ignore it.

"Ooh! Are those waffles?! Yes!" Irina fist-bumped, with the speed of a sword saint she picks up both the syrup and the plate of waffles and was already digging into them. Xenovia however just looked at the golden deliciousness in confusion.

"Is that a pastry?" She asked me, I just glanced to Irina who had a look of horror and all but shoved the food down her partner's throat.

"You need to try this, and these waffles are no joke delicious!" Irina demanded, Xenovia, flustered but never the one to back down, took a bite if no for no other reason than to shut Irina up, I would've done the same. Her eyes lit up but then she had a horrified look on her face.

"This food is sinfully good, thus this food is sin and can't be eaten by a nun under any circumstance." Xenovia said with her, at this time, usual stoicism. My palm met my mask in an attempted facepalm, I think I'm gonna call this a maskpalm from now on, from her 'logic'.

"That's not how that works and you know it!" I was of course ignored by her. Irina sweatdropped, having a similar thought process if she tried to apologize with her eyes.

"It's fine Xenovia, I'm sure our merciful father in heaven won't mind if we eat well, especially if it's from a close friend of mine." Now that logic was sound and wasn't crazy. Though the close friend was a little strange, my arcana with her wasn't even level four….but it had somehow leveled up to two. When did this happen?!

 **Just now.**

I glared at the screen and sent it away. Why did it level up? Is it because I let them stay the night? That or because I cooked for them, either way. I shouldn't be complaining. So I decide to play along with Irina.

"Wouldn't it be considered prideful to refuse food that was cooked for them, Irina?" I asked, I gave a hidden wink and she just smiled.

"Why yes, yes it would be prideful in some capacity," Irina said, trying to keep a straight face. Xenovia's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she sat down and began to eat with a fervor, I give Irina a thumbs up as she does the same with me. Xenovia slowed down after a while and actually began to enjoy the food instead of shoveling it down. I shrug and grab some bacon and start munching on that, I should thank Wraith for hunting that black Berkshire pig because it's bacon is delicious. I, of course, gave everyone else some...after I ate five pieces. Hey, a Gamer needs to eat….well I do at least. After eating the bacon….interesting things began to happen to the older women. Thankfully Lilly was spared from that but the bacon, or combined with the waffles, caused the other three to foodgasm….I shit you not foodgasm. Like, food wars level of foodgasms. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were each having a fantasy going on in their heads.

I watched in a morbid type of curiosity as they went cross-eyed and began to moan from my cooking, I heard dripping sounds and I hoped someone just spilled the syrup, which Xenovia had….from squirming too much in her seat. Thankfully Lilly, especially Lilly thank God, and I were immune to my own cooking and the apparent foodgasms I can give. Once again, thank God.

"Big Bro?" Her eyes were wide with confusion and innocence that only little children can have.

"Yes, Lilly?" Mine as well, though I did not have a childlike innocence in them. Also, I think my confusion is more from shock than anything else.

"What's happening?" She asked innocently. I opened my mouth and closed it, thinking better than to tell her what's actually happening.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," I tell her, carefully moving her away from the three squirming teenagers. Please don't cum on the table, or chairs, or the wood floors! It takes forever to clean them with a mop and I don't even want to know how long it would take to clean up those...fluids. Thankfully, they held it in….only to rush into the nearest bathrooms and I could hear the splashing. 'I don't think they are taking a whizz.' I say to myself, still staring at the half-eaten bacon and waffles….Irina's arcana leveled up again! How the hell am I supposed to take that?! You know what...I refuse to think about it. I just, nope. Not gonna think about it. I refuse. After like a minute of...that...they came back and began to eat again. The food hadn't gone cold since they were only gone a minute. They ate their food, but this time with much less passion as before, guess they didn't want to cause a repeat of their...experince.

One awkward half meal later I got ready to leave, to go on my manhunt for Kiba. Though with less murder if all possible. Unless he pisses me off, then it could go either way.

"Hey! You going on a patrol?" Irina asked me, cheerful once again and somehow in her usual nun outfit. Xenovia behind her, glaring at me for what happened at breakfast. I give her a so-so gesture.

"Sorta, I'm actually gonna look for a missing devil," I tell her, not wrong. I glance at Xenovia and gave her a deadpan stare.

"It's not my fault you guys orgasmed from food of all things," I say in the blandest, but also quietest, a voice I could muster. Lilly was in the other room. Xenovia looked ready to argue but Irina stopped her.

"I figured, also so that's what an orgasm is." Irina murmured that last part. I don't question it, they're nuns. They're not supposed to experience that stuff, especially if they were raised there they're entire lives. I still can't believe I pulled a food war, I wonder how good my cooking really is compared to them…...I must find out! Later of course.

"Okay, as weird as this conversation is, I'm going out. Wanna come with me?" Irina blushed until she realized I meant come not the other wording. She nodded, scratching her head like literally every other anime protagonist ever so I won't bother describing it...shit I just did. Xenovia followed us, I didn't really care. Besides, when I was human she was the best girl in my mind, though that's after this arc, which should last until tomorrow at most. Maybe another day after that, which doesn't give me much time granted. Though it's not like I could prepare anyway, Crota's stranglehold on my rewards and levels really limit my options. Speaking of, I can't even use my ace in the hole. I don't have enough mana for it...which really sucks. Though I do have a lot of stat points I could put in. Screw it, I'm doing it.

" **Stats screen** ," I say under my breath, hiding it under a cough. My stats came up but there was a green fire around it.

 **Due to Crota's interference, you can only enter twenty stat points without facing consequences.**

Screw your screen! I'm gonna add 20 and 1. Which I pooled into my intelligence, the moment I did the rest of my stat points and skill points disappeared. I gaped at the huge number of stat and skill points were reduced to zero. Another screen popped in front of the stats screen.

 **Your spare points were taken by Crota...somehow. Look, I'm not sure how he did it but that's what you get for not listening to my warning. At least you have the perfect amount for your skill.**

I just twitched at the screen and smashed it in two, my fist going straight through it. I'm gonna grind his soul to dust, and I will not be swift. Irina gave me a light tap on my shoulder, I accidentally glared at her only to see that my shadow was looming over me. I snapped my fingers and the darkness returned to its normal form….well, my elements can go nuts when I do...neat.

"Sorry about that, I lost my temper." I apologize to them, Xenovia backed away though Irina grabbed her and pulled her back.

"It's alright, but what made you so angry?" Of course, she asked that, before I could answer a good excuse came walking up to us. Thank you, Issie.

"Mores, dude! I heard you were helping us look for Kiba, I didn't think you would." Issie said, I was about to say something but I shrugged instead.

"That's fair, I'm just doing this cause I have nothing better to do," I tell him, he nods in understanding. He looks behind me and sees Irina, who smiles and waves. Kowalski analysis! {wrong show} Bahamut deadpanned, I sighed mentally. He was right but I really wanted to make that joke and I had no clue if they would even get it.

"So, any ideas were the fool went? Since I would like to finish this contract as soon as possible….damn that makes me sound like a hitman." I murmur the last part. To many hitman games, oh who am I kidding, there are never enough hitman games.

"Yes, it does." Shit! He heard me, though Issie just had a deadpan that rivaled Koneko's and speaking of the little cat, she was sitting on a nearby bench holding onto a scared Sanji. How did I not notice her? Was she there the entire time? Why am I still thinking about this? Where did Sanji come from? While I was in the midst of playing twenty questions of myself Koneko yanked on my cape to get my attention. Sanji trying to blend in next to issie.

"Focus, and thanks." She deadpanned, but I swear I saw a ghost of a smile on her face. I think she's finally warming up to me.

"Okay, since we don't know where he is, let's split up and-"

"He's right there." Koneko interrupted me in her usual deadpan. I just turned around and saw him, then I turned back around. So close damn it! I will make a scooby doo reference, this I swear! Okay el-Tigre reference taken care of, now let's go talk to the idiot.

He noticed us and glared at me and the sword maidens behind me.

"Damn, the hate boner is strong with this one." Ahh, abridged Alucard is always awesome. That confused Kiba and destroyed his glare. Yes!

"What?!" Kiba asked, I just smile behind my mask. Only I know the reference and I will abuse for no other reason because I need to work out my anger issues and I get to mess with people, it's a win-win. I work out my issues and no one dies accidentally.

"You heard me." I counter, trying not to laugh. Kiba just opened his jaw and shut, having no words for me. No one else did, I can live with that.

"Ok blondie, you're going back to your master," I say matter of factly, he shook out of his stupor. He then opened his mouth but I all heard was, 'blah blah. Blah, blah blah! Blah? Let go of me!' Though that last one was more from me grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him back to the occult shack...it's a shack, not a clubhouse. Change my mind world.

"This is not a discussion. You're going back this second." I tell him like I would a disobedient child. Not only because he's younger than me, but also because he's acting like an entitled brat and it will eventually get him killed. Might as well snip it in the bud before things get to that-

"-ow," I said dryly as he pried my fingers off his shirt, with a sword. It didn't get through my armor it was more of a reflex for me to say ow, dryly for this occasion. He walked back, sword in hand.

"I'm not going back, not until I finish the holy sword project for good," he says in a determined fashion, I crack my hand loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"And what makes you so sure you can do that? You can't even destroy a holy sword by yourself, but your gonna finish the holy sword project? You don't even have a plan do you?" I press him, he doesn't say anything. Koneko walked up to him.

"Let us help you, dummy. I don't want to lose you." She says, slightly less deadpan than normal and with an actual emotion. Issie was next.

"Yeah dude, we got your back." Issie gave a thumbs up. Irina and Xenovia also stepped up.

"Our interests align, we are also after Valper Galilei. So we will help to that end, nothing more." Xenovia said it was close to what she actually said in the show….I think. Damn, I wish I could double check but you know. Being trapped in the world you should know everything about makes it very hard to find the said show on the internet, even on my infinity phone...yes I'm calling it that. If Thanos can call a metal glove an Infinity Gauntlet, I can call my phone that doesn't die an Infinity phone. No one can stop me. Wait, focus, canon stuff is happening, sorta.

"I know Valper, he was the one behind it all." Kiba quietly said, Xenovia nods.

"The holy sword project was and still is looked at with disgust in the church, which is why they excommunicated him. There is a high probability he is involved with the stolen Excaliburs and is somewhere around Kuoh. This could be your one and only chance for revenge." Xenovia says calmly, Kiba looks at her and then nods.

"Well after hearing that I have no reason to not cooperate with you.." Kiba finally says I try not to sigh. So much for getting him back early, though I would've had to knock him unconscious. Everyone looked glad to hear that, except Sanji who was now going to be dragged into this.

"That's great right Sanji?"

"No, it's not great! We could've been killed, worse still, we could've started the great war all over again!" He shouted I can understand his reasoning.

"Oh, we would never do that. Oh, heavenly father please help protect these kind souls, even though their devils." Irina prayed, which caused all the devils to clutch their heads in agony. While I got warm and fuzzy on the inside, I'm so glad I'm not a devil.

"For the love of that guy dammit we don't need God's blessing!" Issie yelled clutching his head. Irina quickly apologized. Kiba meanwhile seems to have shaken off the effects first.

"Issie, don't get involved. This my revenge, not yours." I tuned the next couple parts out since I've heard this a bunch of times before. Yadda, yadda friend's help friends, yadda sad backstory. Yadda. Yadda. It's sweet but when you hear it close to a dozen times, it becomes white noise after a while. Though Sanji looked far more enthusiastic then he did a moment ago, huh, he was inspired by that? Oh well, his funeral. After they were done having their bro moment I clapped my hands together to get their attention since it was still early and not sunset maybe we could catch the fallen off guard.

"Well, where should we look first. The abandoned church?" I asked everybody, shook their heads at that.

"It's too obvious of a hiding spot, besides we already raided that a few months ago," Kiba said and everybody agreed to him, My voice was drowned out by everyone else's. Oh god no, please don't let this be going where I think this is going.

 **|Time skip, 13 hours!|**

Mother fuckers! 13, fucking, hours of searching alleys, other abandoned churches and every nook and cranny of this town but the one I suggested! It got so bad that the devils, except Kiba, had to bail so their masters wouldn't get any obvious ideas. We found a few stray priests, but none connected to Kokabiel. They had to pull me off of them once they were bloody smears on the ground. I didn't like wasting my time. Then, then, we finally went to the abandoned church I suggested we got to hours ago! Hours!

"There better something in there to punch or I'm going to lose it," I growl, the other three have long since decided to be near me was hazardous for their health. Especially when I killed those stray priests with their own shadows, iron maidens and mallets are much more fun then one would expect.

"They're probably here and they'll hear you if you don't quiet down. Your sending murderous aura everywhere." Kiba told me, I raised an eyebrow behind my mask. But I haven't activated killing intent yet, so how was I spreading murderous aura? Maybe a magic thing and not a skill thing? Eckh, who cares. I take a deep breath and let it out. I'm not going to leave without punching Kokabiel at least once. Issie and Koneko arrived, I passed them the slightly bloody priest suits. They didn't want to put them on but I gave them a look of pure evil and they did it without another word.

"Devils wearing priest clothes." Xenovia whistled, impressed.

"I prefer to get things done quickly. Now let's look around." I tell them. They nod and we start looking….except nothing! Nothing! No one's here!

"Damn it! Damn it! **Damn it!** " I yell, kicking a nearby tree down and off the horizon. I was pulling a Vegeta but it felt so perfect right now. Meanwhile, everyone else was trying to find out where we haven't look.

"Did you guys check the place where we fought Viser?" Issie asked I stopped cold. Turning my head as slowly as an extremely rusted gear. **Death's glare** activated on its own but I would've activated anyway, I zoomed in on Kiba. Looming over him.

"Who?" I asked Kiba began to sweat from the proximity and the amount of death he was no doubt feeling.

"A. A stray devil we fought some time ago. It was out of town, it just slipped my mind." Kiba nervously said, my affinities nuts again. I just smiled sadistically behind my mask and stood, knowing what was in store for him and relishing it when it happens. I just pat his shoulder and began to walk towards it.

"Well? Are we going or not?" I ask far too cheerfully. Everyone under my level pales, which was everyone here. I let them go first since I had no clue where it was, so the devils led the way.

"Issie, what crawled up your friend's ass. He's really pissed, like, Sona levels of pissed." Sanji whispered. Issie shrugged but didn't offer a reason, I'm gonna enjoy what happens to them as well. After a few minutes, we made it there, me smiling like a loon as I felt two presences inside. Human ones, sadly I won't be able to punch Kokaibel's teeth in, but it'll be fun knocking around Freed.

"Well lookie, lookie! It's four devils in costumes, two church whores and a Reaper." Speak of the psychopath and he shall appear, on top of one of the rings. I just smile and start pulling out Nightmare. Grinning ear to ear.

"Ahh, if it isn't my favorite psychotic priest. You will be a great stress reliever." I tell him, fully pulling out my Excalibur. The madman grins and gives a come at me gesture. Kiba was about to take it but I stopped him.

" **Mine**." I say one word and he backs off. I give Issie a signal to help if I'm struggling, he doesn't get it until I literally spell it out for him with Kiba's shadow and then pointed at it. He nods and I hop up.

"Daw! I'm touched, now let us see if this sword is as good at chopping reapers as it is stray priests." He crazily states, I just smile and wait for him to attack first. His impatience paid off for me as he strikes suddenly and quickly, I manage to block him but he flashes behind me. I duck under the sword, it grazing my mask, and I socked him in the gut. He grunted and then kicked me in the shin of all places.

"You cheap bastard!" I curse, hopping on one leg. If it hurts when a child does it to someone, then it definitely hurts when an adult does it wearing boots. He just flipped me off and tried to stab me in the nuts. I vault over him and donkey kick him in the jaw, he stumbles back and was introduced to mister righty and his wife, . My fists breaking his jaw, but the crazy man snapped it back in place. He giggled madly and then disappeared, I instinctively turned around only to get stabbed in the back, literally. He had run straight ahead. The sword wasn't fully in but it burned.

"I'm crazy, not an idiot. Your strong but can't swing a sword worth a damn." He taunts, but he made the mistake of being arm's length away from me. I grab him by the hair and throw him into the building wall. His grip of his holy sword letting him hold onto rapidly. He spits up a little blood but other than that just smiles. The small hole in my back fixes itself with some **Healing hands.**

"You know, people call this sword Excalibur Rapidly but that's a stupid name. I prefer, the sword that goes really, really fast!" he crazily says, disappearing in a flash of dirt. I followed his example. Our blades crashed into each other with me winning every head-on clash and him every clash he can turn around. Each strike I barely miss his throat, his shoulder however was heavily bleeding and he couldn't exactly swing his sword properly. I smiled and broke away from the clash.

" **Death's arsenal**." I say with a sick smile upon my lips. Suddenly, dozens of swords erupt from the roof, Freed grit his teeth and stuck to the columns. At least I added swords there as well. He was cornered, we both knew this and he dashed at me, and I him. Just before we could clash for what most certainly would've been the final time when clapping could be heard coming from inside, and coming closer.

"Excellent work. I've never seen someone copy sword birth so well. It is quite intriguing." An old man said, walking out right under us. In a moment that defied physics Freed jumped over me, mid-air, and landed next to the old man.

"Why, if it isn't old man Valper," Freed said I acted like everyone else. Knowing who it was from the beginning. Kiba, of course, acted in rage and charged straight at him, which I'm sure if he did in the anime. Freed just smiled and went to impale Kiba, I block it just in time.

"Damnit fool! Use your brain. He can't escape, we outnumber seven to two." I reason, breaking the small clash between freed and I and landed next to him, the others moving in. A boost came from Issie and Sanji was getting ready to fire his absorption line.

" I do believe you meant three to seven." A new voice spoke, one I knew very well. Glancing back I saw Kokabiel, sitting upon a floating throne. Well, he's not supposed to be here. Valper and Freed used a flashbang to disappear. Kokabiel stayed, smiling at all of us, though I particularly gained his attention.

"Well, a reaper? Who would've guessed, I thought all of you were disappeared into your realm ages ago, my, it's rather strange to see one as pale as you." He taunted, smiling that smirk of his. I just smile.

"Says the pale lanky bastard in front me, seriously are you a fallen angel or a vampire. Red eyes, pale skin, black hair, sharp nails, and even fangs. Pick a race and stick to it! It's confusing since I don't know whether to call you a bat or a crow." I say with an appropriate, as in all of it. I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes, but I can't help it. Kokabiel then laughed, which was shocking, he laughed and laughed until he wiped a tear from his eye. It wasn't that funny.

"It's been millennia since I've been talked like that, especially by someone with less than three pairs of wings. Though you have two pairs so, it's not hard to see where you can draw your sass from little death. You are certainly more interesting than anyone else here, except maybe the red dragons and the sword saints." He says, looking over Irina and Xenovia, more specifically, he was looking for their Excaliburs but only found Irina's.

"If you are looking for destruction, well, I kinda took it in a duel from the one Xenovia over here," I tell him, his smile widens further.

"Oh? You have an interest in fusing the Excaliburs together, cause if so, we could work well together." He says with a villainous smirk. I put away Nightmare and just stare up at him.

"Sorry, I have no desire to fuse them, I wouldn't even know how to even go about that," I tell him a half-truth, he frowns but then gives me a toothy grin. A scroll popped on my head suddenly.

"Take it, consider a gift from one angel to another. I must go now, there's a stray priest to heal and a ritual to get to." He waved his hand and disappears, I couldn't even see him leave. Woof, he's gonna be fun to fight. I pick up the scroll he launched at my head as the sword saints and Kiba go after them.

"Let's **observe** this thing," I say aloud. Sanji and Issei came over to see it themselves.

 **Magic scroll, the ritual of light.**

 **Bio: normally only archbishops or those with high light affinities could attempt the ritual that fuses Excaliburs together, but with this, even a child would be capable of calling forth the ritual. It will, however, disappear once it's used.**

I nod and put it in my shadow, it took it and secretly deposited it in my inventory when no one was looking. I'll use it once I have all seven, looks like Kokabiel called my bluff. Thankfully, he didn't do it in a way that would cast suspicion on me, just suspicion on him for giving me a scroll the devils couldn't read. Then their masters came and escorted them inside, I followed, not wanting to miss this. They did the same things as they did in canon, and I was watching Sanji getting punished, laughing all the while.

"Why are you laughing?!" he cried, I just shrugged.

"I've been walking for nearly 14 hours without a break, especially when we could've come here to end things sooner. I'm taking my wins whereever I can get them." I tell him, continuing to laugh. I was tired and when I was tired I became quite sadistic. So much so Akeno smiled at me and blushed, which killed my humor honestly. 'Ugh, I don't get pleasure from watching people suffer. Just when it's in this way I gain humor from it, totally different thing.' I reason inwardly, Bahamut sighed but didn't say anything. When Issie started getting spanked is when I started laughing, though not as enthusiastically as before. Which was killed with Akeno licking her lips at me, at that, I just left?

"Nope, nope. She may be hot, but I ain't touching that hot mess. There's a reason why the phrase, don't stick your dick in crazy exists. Even if that crazy is super hot, stop it! Don't tempt yourself, she ends up with Issie anyway." I murmur to myself. Flying back home. I had to prepare myself, because soon. Something tells me I'm gonna be very busy fighting, hopefully, I can get some actual rewards for this.

 **{I have delivered and depending on your time zones this will have been finished before midnight! Exactly one week! God that was, tough. My head hurts. Hoped you enjoyed it and remember comment. That's the only way I know what you guys are thinking. I'm not a mind reader, neither is Mores yet. Either way, goodnight, love you guys you are all awesome and I wish I could give all of you a hug in person. Bye!}**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16. A true skirmish.**

I woke up the next morning, refreshed and feeling the sense of vindication coming. I don't know why though. I just hope it's good for me. I went downstairs and cooked everyone breakfast, thankfully there wasn't another….incident involving my food which was greatly appreciated by both the chief and the ones eating my food. I do, not, want to clean up their fluids if at all possible. Never again….apparently they had dripped yesterday on their way to the bathrooms….I refuse to think about it. Bahamut hasn't stopped laughing since last night when I came to that realization after stepping in some on the stairs.

I nearly vomited at that moment and I refuse to repeat it ever again. {One day partner you may not have the choice, I can see you cleaning up after your future mates and hating every time you do.} He laughed, I can tell he was rolling around in my head from how hard he was laughing. At that moment I seriously considered getting a butcher's knife and cutting off my arms but that would only cause a greater mess so I opted not to do that. Ignoring the dragon of death and destruction inside my arm, I just kept a twitching smile behind my mask as I went outside with the sword maidens. Who came back without Kokabiel's head so I figured they didn't get him. Grimble would keep Lilly safe...or at the very least company, he's still a puppy after all and hasn't grown much since his last growth spurt. Note to self, remember what Crota did in front of him and let him soak up all my salty(and highly justified!) rage.

"Alrighty now, should we join up with the devils or split up here?" I asked the duo. I got two for splitting up, Xenovia wanted to stay with me strangely enough as Irina wanted to go off searching for Freed. I raise my eyebrow at Xenovia but shrug, I gave Irina a thumbs up and watched her go. Now, I wasn't an idiot, I knew what was gonna happen so secretly I summoned Wraith to shadow her. He nods and slinks into the shadow, actually merging with Irina's. I held back some shock, he could use some of my skills? Can all my summons do that, or is it just him since he was the first? I'm gonna need to test that later.

"So why on earth did you want to come with me?" I asked her, she ignored me and walked ahead. I sighed and followed her, Kiba and the others showed up. I was impressed to see Rias and Sona and two perverts who couldn't sit down. I chuckled a little at that and they glared at me if looks could kill not even orphis wouldn't be safe from their glares.

"Don't laugh at us! We can't even sit down." Sanji whined. I just kept laughing, that was amusing, sadly I wasn't able to record it since I forgot about my phone and it's infinite battery and also storage as I discovered last night. Rias tried not to let her giggles be too loud while Sona tried not to smile at her pawn's whines. Seeing Kiba next to Rias made me wonder, that didn't happen in, did it?

"So...why haven't you spanked Kiba so hard he can't walk anymore?" and yes, that was innuendo. Kiba began to nervously sweat as Rias grinned evilly.

"Yes, I almost forgot about that, but I've decided to wait until Valper has been handled. Also, thanks for getting him back to me before we handled Valper." Rias thanked me….even though I had nothing to do with this. I looked to Kiba for an answer and he offered nothing as usual. None of the other peerage members gave me much to work with either. So instead of completing the quest, it updated.

 **Main quest updated. Angel hunt. Find Kokabiel and then beat him.**

 **Side objective: kill Kokabiel and judge his soul.**

 **Rewards: dependent on whether you kill him or not.**

 **Failure: death.**

 **Accept: Y?**

Okay...do I not get any rewards for the last quest?! I guess not, besides, Crota would probably steal it. Ugh, oh well, at least I got a favor out of Rias. It's at least something. I simply nod and entertain her, still having no idea what she meant by me getting him back. Did I lead them to Kiba by acid- you know what. I just realized I don't care, onwards now.

We discussed our game plan for today, which means go look for Kokabiel. The devils split up with their peerages, with the exception of Kiba who went with me and Xenovia. It was a rather...awkward few hours of searching. Made more awkward with the fact that none of us liked each other very much. However, after about three hours of this nonsense Kiba broke first and tried small talk, well, accusing small talk at the very least.

"Did you lead Rias to me?" Kiba asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't, the last time I saw you was last night when you tried to go after Valper and one of the leaders of the fallen. How did that work out?" I ask him with just a hint of snark. He glared but took a breath, clearly knowing better than to fight me.

"Sadly I lost them, same as the priests. I went to bed in a tree that night and my master found me in the morning." He had a small smile when he mentioned Rias. I wanted to mention that if he actually cared for her he would never have left her in the first place, but I've busted his chops enough for this week so I just nodded along.

"You care about her a lot don't you?" I ask curiously. I already knew the answer but I figured why not, anything to pass the time. He nods, his smile growing a little.

"Yes, we all do. For many of us, she is our savior. Her kindness is boundless, she's the mother and older sister figure many of us either never had, or never can have again. She truly is the greatest master…." He trailed off, his smile disappearing as he gained a somber look. With a glance, I could read the regret all over his face, and you know what it said? I'm a fool. He continued.

"I'm a fool-" Called it. "I never should've abandoned my master's peerage. All because of my pride and my need for justice-" This time I interrupted him.

"Vengeance, you wanted vengeance. It's understandable why, you've been through a hell I can barely imagine, and I witnessed it first hand." I told him, he gave me a look of surprise.

"So you weren't lying about watching it?" He asked me, he must mean when I purposely antagonize him to get his sacred gear.

"No I wasn't, I was still a child then. But older reapers were taking bets on how many would survive. No one bet only one would survive strangely enough." I say the last part as more of an afterthought. Suddenly Kiba had a look of pure rage.

"Well, why didn't they help! If even half of them were as strong as you are now they could've saved us all!" He yelled I shrug.

"They were much stronger than I but, well, they simply didn't want to help you or your comrades. Believe it or not, my kind love death, even if it means more work for them. I'm rather unique among them as I do not take joy watching others die horribly for no reason." I tell Kiba in an even voice, his anger starts to cool but I could see it wasn't dispersing, only being saved up for later.

I still don't have all of the memories from the person who used to control this body, I don't remember most of his childhood. No, that's not right, I don't remember most of his childhood when Issei or Irina isn't a part of it. Nothing but white static with the occasional image, but from what little I remember I know this. The reaper race is not a kind species, they are not benevolent angels to guide you to death. They are people who take pleasure from watching people die and growing stronger from it. From what little I remember, they wouldn't hesitate to murder others for even a sliver of power. 'Though maybe I'm only remembering the bad parts, the bad times. I shouldn't generalize against an entire species, especially with it being my own.' I thought as I walk. {I agree with you, partner, but let's not get our hopes up for nothing.} Bahamut told me, he shared my memories so not even he knew what happened in the past, even though he was there. 'You have a point Bahamut, I'm just overthinking things. Something I do when I'm bored.' Or anxious, but I didn't tell Bahamut that. I was worried yes, how could I not. A fallen seraph is going to wreak all forms of havoc, and he's gonna start by attacking Irina first, well, helping Freed at the very least. I'm not ready, though neither were Issie and the gang in canon and they still survived, this is an entirely different beast from canon now. So I can't help but be worried. I closed my hands in a fist to stop them from shaking, I'm not weak. Not anymore, I can fight back and it's not like I'm alone in this. Just breath spen- no. I'm Mores now, just breath Mores. Take a breath and keep calm, you have an image to uphold after all.

 **|Pov switch, Wraith. First person|**

Plenty of spaces to hide, plenty of ambush sites. I followed pigtail girl as master told me. He was right to, chills crawl over me as I crawl towards next meal, quick and without stop. My instincts are screaming at me to run, but I don't run. I am an Alpha, and Alpha's don't run. I continue to look around for them, I can sense their presence. I know they're here, but where are they? Pigtail girl sits down on under a tree. A fog rolled in, I don't like this.

"Well, looks like they're not here. Why did I think going into a forest alone would be a good idea. Mores will chew my head off if I'm not back soon." She sighs, relaxing against the tree. I move to the tree's shadow to see at a wider angle, but still nothing. Why don't they attack? Wait, if I can sense them, what's stopping them from sensing me? The Excalibur maybe? Though that doesn't explain why they don't attack now, she's 'alone' so where are they?

"Though, taking it easy for a few minutes can't hurt. I'm sure the heavenly father won't mind if I take a small break." Pigtails yawned, wait. Why would she yawn? She's only been walking for a few minutes, something isn't right. She's starting to doze off, her blinking slows down as does her breathing. She is on the verge of falling asleep, the fog, it's not fog but gas! Only after I come to realization do I hear a twig snap and the hum of a holy blade.

"Gotcha bitch!" The pale madman yelled, jumping out of the bush right at her, she just barely rolls out of the way. Her hood getting impaled instead of her. I return to her shadow while he's pulling his sword from the wood. He's not alone, but where is the crow bat? I can't act without knowing, I don't care for being speared in the back. Pigtails had drawn her blade, but she was still tired. The gas hasn't dissipated yet.

"Ahh! Is my sleepy gas making it hard for you to stand? Well don't worry, I'm gonna put you to bed!" He struck like lightning, his cuts shallow but hitting home every time. Pigtails ground her teeth and tried to block but she was to tire and the pale mad man went around her holy sword like it wasn't even there. He kicked her into the dirt and moved forward. Pigtails managed to stand and turned her Excalibur into a fan and blew away the gases. She might stand a chance now, though the wingbeats of that crow fill the area begged to differ.

"Well, what's this? Freed, you haven't finished her already? I thought I told you not to play with your victims." The crow bat said in an amused voice. His throne was nowhere to be seen. The madman only frowned like a child who was told to go to bed early.

"I know! But she's so weak, and you know the saying. Love your job or what's the point of doing it, and I'm loving my job at the moment." The madman cackled, he parried Pigtails's surprise attack. He headbutted her and kicked her hard in the gut, sending her into a tree, she gasped and began to cough violently. I need to get in there, but that menacing aura of the crow bat…..It's freighting. 'Need to fight.' i tell myself, but I don't move. Not even as the madman kicks her in the skull, not even when he breaks her nose. I don't move, why? Move! Move! Yet I do not, why don't I move. Am I that paralyzed by fear that I would disobey my master? That I would go against his orders?! He ordered me to protect not to hide!

"Hurry up freed, I'm getting bored just kill her already before I kill her myself." The crow bat yawned, he was sitting in a tree. Hand going over a light spear with enough firepower to level a chunk of this forest. My instincts demand me to run, but I am an alpha, and I don't run. I stop shaking, when I started I don't know, but it stops now.

"Alrighty, killjoy. Bye-bye bitch!" He swung his blade down, but instead of the wet snap of bone and blood, a clang of steel against sword steel echo across the forest. My claw held him back as I emerge from the shadow at last. My master ordered me to keep her safe, I will not fail my master, not now, not ever.

"Run. If. Can." I manage to get out. My other claw swinging down towards his throat, but he blocked it with her sword, he must've grabbed it when I wasn't looking. No matter, he still dies today. I put pressure onto our little clash, his legs buckle as my tentacles emerge from the shadows.

"Wha-who? What are you?!" Pigtails asked I ignore her. Not the time for chit chat. I swing my tentacles at his unprotected neck and swing him away into the brush, regaining my balance and floating once more.

"Just. Run. I. Hold." I spit out, turning my gaze to the crow bat who was as shocked as anyone else but handled it much better. The brush moved and I blocked the sudden counter-attack from the male human. His red eyes alight with rage, mine dark with hunger. I swing my spare claw but he dodges under it, raising the mimic to a gun and firing point blank. My armor absorbs most of the damage but a drop of my blood drips. My tongue tastes my own blood, and I go on the attack. Snarling I throw him off me, teleporting behind him and swinging my claws down his back, digging through flesh and grazing the spine. Should've gone deeper. He yells and backs up, his blood drips from my hands. I drink the fluid, it's a bit sour for my taste, but it is nutrients all the same. My armor slowly grows back as he tries to stand, swords don't mean shit if they don't land. Even the mighty Excalibur fragments are not free of this fact. I glance towards Pigtails and see her back to me running away. Good, she does have a brain. Though she glances back, to me and to her sword.

"Life. More. Important. Than. Metal. Stick." I tell her, she didn't look like she believes me but went back to running.

"Well, that's not good, she can't exactly run off. Freed, get back here. I'll take over from here on. I still have a use for you, so get healed again. I'd rather not have our only holy sword user be a corpse by an abomination." I snarl at the crow bat. I am not an abomination. I growl and pounce of freed before he can leave, he tries to push me off but his blood pooling outside his body makes him rather weak. My claws dig into his shoulders to pin him down and I open to mouth feast upon his flesh. I heard the sound of a light spear being charged, I glanced back and watched as crow bat aims his spear that can level this of the forest at the girl I am supposed to protect. He tossed it before I could stop him, time slowed to a crawl as the light spear slowly made its way towards her back. I throw the human away and teleport just ahead of the light spear. I go **Supernova** my atoms buzzing as they began to overcharge with energy, I can't stop the attack. That is obvious, but redirecting it is not outside my power. My claws slice through the light spear, the energy-burning me alive but I move my tentacles into the ground and point, y other claw up. The destructive power followed the current and out where I pointed. It explodes in a flash of light that I had to look away from because it was so bright. My armor was almost all gone and my Supernova passed. I breathed in deeply and out roughly, sparks coming out of my mouth.

"Why..? Why would you protect me to this degree?" Pigtails asked me, I just chuckle. My laughter is as coarse and sparse as my voice.

"Because. Master. Death. Told. Me. to." I tell her, the crow bat instantly figures out what I mean and he smirks as another spear of light pops into existence into his palm.

"I see your the reaper's pet. No wonder you survived that little stunt of yours, but how many more can you do before your done?" He asked of me. Pigtails look shocked and her jaw actually drops. I just look up and glare at the crow bat.

"As. Many. As. It. Takes. She. Will. Not. Perish." I say, my voice as raw as the hide I gave up to save her. I can't do that to many more times, master. Hurry.

 **|Pov restored!|**

I fly towards the forest, having seen that flash of light in the sky. They must've already attacked and Kokabiel was leading the charge. That's not good, not good at all. I had told Kiba and Xenovia to get the others before I ran off before I left my arcana with Irina leveled up to four. Must be because Wraith saved her life, I don't know how long he can hold the fallen seraph off. He's not meant for straight up brawls, his specialty revolves around hidden strikes, but given the circumstances, I doubt that can be accomplished. I fly through the forest, seeing more explosions of light as I flew through. Four, then five. He won't last much longer, I kick down a tree that stood in my way and arrived just in time to see Wraith be blown to bloody pieces and Irina to fly into me. I use my wings to ease our fall, but it still hurts like a mother. I cough up blood from the impact but manage to keep us from flying too far.

"And so the Reaper comes at his mutts death. I've gotten what I came for, so I'll be taking my leave. See you soon Reaper, and those little devils as well." Kokabiel taunted, leaving before with Excalibur mimic and rapidly before I could stop him. I would've gone after him but Irina was in bad shape if I coughed up blood from the impact she's hurling it up. I don't hesitate to pull out one of my many elixirs and try to get her to drink it, but she coughs it back up. No good on that part, so I use Healing hands to keep her stable.

"Mo-Mo? Your friend…?" Irina asked, or tried to, she was in a lot of pain after all. I just call Wraith back, he hovers over the two of us. She was obviously shocked he was still alive but was in too much pain to question it.

"As you can see he's fine, I'm more worried about you though. You're in rough shape, Irina." I told her, my voice gentle as I focused my mana on healing her throat and chest, so she could better take the elixir and not die before then. She tries to sit up but Wraith keeps her down.

"Don't. Pigtails." I raised an eyebrow at his nickname for her, does he not share my memories or does he just like to nickname people? I'm gonna have to ask later. I could tell she wanted to ask about what the hell Wraith is but she changed expressions as quickly as I finished pulling out the cork for the backup elixir.

"Thanks, Mo-Mo." She thanked me, I just smile and shrug as I turn off my skill.

"Well that's what friends do, they look out for each other. Also, this may taste horrible but it is good for you." She looks confused until I shove the elixir down her throat, she almost spits it out but manages to swallow once I give her a look. Her injuries, that I didn't fix, began to heal up nicely. She sat up and hugged Wraith first before giving me a bear hug, and I do mean a bear hug. Did that elixer give a strength buff because she is squeezing me far harder than normal! That unknown feeling came back, these feelings aren't mine. So why am I feeling them, then? I couldn't think of an answer now, mostly because a screen popped up in my face. Saying the wheel of fortune had leveled up to 6. 6! What is this growth?! Is it trying to compensate for her lack of time here? I read the screen, wondering what I acquired.

 **You have ranked up the wheel of fate!**

 **Rank 6/10**

 **Effects: childhood friend. When hanging out there is a chance of reminiscing over the past together. +5 to wisdom and luck when this happens.**

 **Fortunate friend: Due to your friendship with Irina, when fighting either together or an in a group of summons, there is a ten percent chance of your opponent tripping and or slipping up by mistake, a bit of bad luck you could say.**

I nod at the effect. It's useful, it was only then I noticed Irina passed out while she was hugging me. She must've been tired, knockout gas and near death, experiences would take a lot out of a person, especially if they're a teenage girl. I bottled those unfamiliar feelings and threw them away when they began to flare up.

"These feelings are starting to become troublesome." I murmured, more whispered though. I didn't want to wake up Irina. My partner hummed in my mind, I waited to see if he would offer any good advice on keeping these unknown feelings in check. {Well. I think where I know they're coming from, or to be more accurate who. The original owner of that body and my previous warden.} His word choice there, warden not partner. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious what he meant by that but I kept my mouth shut on that particular subject.

"Mores?" I ask Bahamut nodded yes, he did that by controlling my arm and moving it up and down. That, that is a headache of a matter. One I should've finished up a long time ago, thankfully it hasn't bitten me in the butt yet, but I could feel the teeth closing in. I need to clean that mess up as soon as I can, which will be this night.

"I'll fix it tonight, but for now, we have a fallen seraph to make pay." I tell my partner, he laughs in my head. Not a mocking one by any stretch, but an amused one. {It wasn't a long ago you ran away from sirzechs, but now you charge straight towards someone who is close in strength to him. A ballsy move if I ever heard one.} He tells me, I just chuckle. He's not wrong, I nod along. Grinning up a storm.

More rustling in the trees as the devils came over, Xenovia and Kiba not with them. Strange.

"Irina-" he was too loud, so I reaper chopped him. His slightly bleeding head rose and I gave him a shushing gesture.

"She's fine, just asleep. Don't wake her up." He nodded, rubbing the bump as Asia fixed the bleeding.

"What happened?" Sona whispered I explained the situation to the best of my abilities. How She was ambushed and how Wraith kept her alive as best he could before I showed up and healed her. Then I explained Kokabiel's part, how big he actually played and how I don't think it'll be the last we see of him. I glanced at Tsubaki who flinched a little for some strange reason.

"Say, you can teleport, right? Think you put Irina in a bed?" I asked her. Tsubaki was a little surprised but nodded, with Sona's of course. She picked Irina up and disappeared using a magic glyph, I need to learn teleportation. After that we walked onto a dirt road, Asia making conversation with Wraith as the poor creature tried to keep up. His vocal cords not fully formed to the extent of humans or devils, and etc.

"I have no idea what's going on. I mean a fallen leader, here?! That's crazy." Sanji ranted, Issie nodded along. It made a certain amount of sense. I roll my eyes at the rant, but then I hear Sanji ask something very telling as does the other devils start clutching their chests.

"Does anyone's chest hurt?" he asked, I can say everyone else's did. I didn't feel the same pain or any sensation, the joys of not being a reborn as a devil I would say. I looked down the road a bit and saw freed walking down the road with four Excaliburs, one of them being mimicry. He panted but otherwise showed no injury, which shouldn't be possible given his back was opened up but it clearly wasn't now? What kinda healing bullshit did they do on him? I didn't get the chance to ask since he then flipped everyone off and ran down the road. I was a little pissed but I'm not gonna chase him down the road because of that, especially since it's an obvious trap….Akeno, however, was willing to lead the charge of idiocy.

"Ara ara, look how tired and in pain he is. It'll be my pleasure to finish him off and listen to him scream." She said with a very disturbing blush on her face, her sadistic side is showing. And since the queen ran after him, so did the king and the dominos only continued to fall until I and Wraith were the only ones not chasing him. We looked at each other and then just ran after them. Thankfully being a higher level means we could catch up to them easily, that they stopped for some reason. That reason became clear when I got to the front and saw Kokabiel holding Akeno by the throat as Freed is laughing under him.

"Look at them, they fell for it. Their faces! I can't breathe. Talk about fell for the bait club!" He said in between gasps of demented laughter. Even Kokabiel was chuckling as he choked Akeno with a single hand.

"Yes, it is rather-" He was interrupted by a bolt of yellow lightning courtesy of Akeno. Sadly, it didn't do anything to Kokabiel except make his eyebrows spark a little.

"-humorous. That tickled, you are definitely his daughter alright. Though, I wonder how Baraqiel would react to the knowledge that his little girl is a sadist like me." Kokabiel taunted with a sinister grin. Akeno turned a vicious shade of red, not from embarrassment or a lack of oxygen, but at how she was reminded of her father. Who I'm fairly positive is a good person and she's being bitter about stuff he couldn't control, does that count as teenage rebellion? While I contemplated this, the devil group and Kokabiel, who dropped Akeno some time ago, went in their cannon discussion about the war and him attacking Kuoh, though a part did manage to slip through my thoughts.

"That school will be a perfect warzone, and I'm bringing my army to fight that war." My thoughts actually blanched when I heard that, I wasn't the only one with that reaction.

""What?!""" Sona, Rias, and I all exclaimed at once. One of the few times we all had similar thoughts.

"Oh yes, the little sisters of the satans and the son of the Grim Reaper. What a wonderous war we shall have, not only will the war from before continue but a new faction will be drawn in as well, and what wonders of destruction the reaper race can bring I can only imagine. Unless you want to run away and leave the town of kuoh defenseless?" He asked, knowing our answers and that we wouldn't. He launched a few light spears at us, a snap of my fingers and our shadows created a wall of darkness that swallowed that lazily created spears, they had to be that weak or else we'd resemble swiss cheese, he was long gone by the time the spears stopped coming.

I dropped my shield of dark and went back to thinking, the devils wanted me to join in their strategies though, I didn't groan but I didn't want to join in on this conversation. Mainly because I didn't want to show my nerves, he wasn't supposed to bring a damn army of fallen, what is this? A shitty fanfiction? Rias pulled Sona and I a ways away from the others, Wraith hid in my shadow. Wanting to hear our plan.

"Well, what are our options?" Rias asked us, I let Sona go first since she may have a better plan then I. She pushed up her glasses.

"Well, first things first we need to evacuate the normal students and make sure none of them get caught in this." I nod in agreement to that plan. I asked what was next.

"We should fortify what we can, I would suggest a barrier of some kind but it would take my entire peerage to keep one up, and we'll need all hands on deck." Guess we're without that barrier, I don't remember how useful it was but it might've saved many lives in the canon source, but that layer of protection is gone. Thank god I trapped parts of the school, though I did that expecting not to use them until the battle with the old satan faction and the hero faction, or were they one in the same back then...or is it the future? Gah! Doesn't matter, the timeline is screwed so, thoroughly I don't think I'll need to worry about that botched peace meeting.

"How many enemies do you think we'll have to deal with?" I ask Sona and Rias. I only asked this because they might have a clue how fallen forces work, maybe they learned it in a history class or something at a devil school….I know it's a long shot but who knows.

"Anywhere between a few dozens to a few hundred," Sona told me, I tried not to look terrified, but I was. That is far too many people. I'm just hoping it was a bluff. Fallen bluff….probably.

"That is a lot, why don't you ring up your siblings or however you call them. That would take care of...everything." I wasn't even being optimistic. Those two working together were scary efficient in clearing bad guys, though would they still want to murder me? I sweat drop, maybe calling them wouldn't be so good for my long term health.

"We can't. My sister is on the other side of the world right now, she's making a peace treaty with Egyptian gods. So she can't help." I tried not to look too surprised until I remember my mask was on and let my jaw drop a little. The Egyptian gods exist in this dxd world, of course, they do. I wonder if I can trap them in cards….damn I miss Yugioh.

"And my brother is still on his suspension, so he can't help us."

"When did that happen?!' I asked, not even trying to hide my surprise. Rias shrugged.

"Since after he attacked you and nearly caused a war, the elders put him on a suspension for it. He can't leave hell until it's over and his reputation took a hit overall. So sadly he's out." I nod at Rias's explanation. Better than them not doing it because of their pride.

"So we're on our own. What about Kiba and Xenovia, any idea where they are?" I asked them, they shook their heads no. Of course not, well, I just had faith their sense of revenge would drive them towards the academy.

"We need to get the students off campus as early as possible," I said firmly, they were a bit confused by what I said.

"Kokabiel won't attack during the day, he'll wait until no one is around, he's a warmonger but not an idiot. So we shouldn't rush things too much." Sona told me, to which I deadpanned.

"As you said, he's a warmonger and his goal is to cause another war right?" They nodded and I continued with my point, which I was bullshitting by the by, but knowing Kokabiel's character I figured it was true enough.

"Well to add insult to injury, if he killed the students of the academy in his assault, it wouldn't even matter since the angels would want retribution for the slaughter for all those innocents lost, I don't think even lord Michal would be able to keep them from aggression," I told them, accidentally adding lord to Michal's name. I blinked in shock as did the other two, after clutching their heads in pain of course. I said his name again but it just came out as I would normally say it and the duo didn't get a headache from it. As weird as that was, we moved past it. After that, we quickly ended our little strategy talk and we all went back to Kuoh and sounded the alarm, or more accurately I sounded the alarm. With a fair dose of crushing sewage lines to the entire school and having Wraith screw with every last one of the chemicals in the science labs, we made quite the case for an early school evacuation.

The club leaders, teachers, student council and I helped with the evacuation. The devils and I made sure no human was left on the premise, I even had to shoo away the kendo club once Murayama and Katase were done evacuating everyone else. As we all left, we waited a few minutes and went back in. The devils used their teleportation magic and I used the shadows. The student council room was quickly turned into a makeshift war room. Full detailed maps, courtesy of Sona, were laid across the table with defensive choke points marked out by Sona and I with a red pen. These included but weren't limited to; the occult research shack, the science building to the left, the grounds of the school and etc. I marked them in order of most importance in alphabetical order to help figure out where we would need to add the most defenses. The problem was, what could hold against hundreds of fallen angels, each one of them most likely veterans of the Great War or whatever it was called. Truthfully, there were defenses we could do that could withstand both a small army of crows and their leader.

"What if we add barricades throughout the classrooms? You know, upturn tables and junk for cover?" Issie suggested, but that idea was shot down like ducks in duck hunt.

"They'd just fly over them, or around them, or just straight up blast them to hell." Sanji explained. I had thought of raising large walls of earth to use as cover, but Sona said they could work against us as well, since every advantage we had the enemy had. Too large to fly over quickly and safely, to thick to easily be penetrated by magic not mine, and too noticeable if they go around it. As we spitballed more ideas, I could see Sona and Rias grow more and more nervous. This will be a true battle, not a game like the ones they grew up with. Hell, due to my actions Rias and her peerage haven't even participated in a single rating game. So they don't even have that fledgling experience, not to mention Kiba still wasn't back yet so that couldn't be helping much with their morale at all. Sona may have prior peerage matches, if she does I don't know of any of them, but this will be something she has never experienced or could even consider being possible before today. Her face showed no weakness but her hands tightly clasped together only confirmed her nerves.

Their peerages were far more...on display with their nerves was the best way to put it. Issie and Sanji were pacing, Akeno and Koneko were twitching and trying to stay still, the rest of Sona's peerage was just taking loud deep breaths to ease their nerves. Asia and strangely Tsubaki were the worst off. Asia was shaking from her nerves, the scent of fear and dread rolling off the small blonde girl in waves I've never seen before. Issie was at least there for her, keeping her from breaking down completely. Tsubaki was a bit better but not by much, her hands were rapidly tapping her thighs in such a constant rhythm I could've played piano to it. Bullets of sweat checkered her body and stained her uniform, I avoided looking since I didn't want to add any more fire to that particular flame. With a jerk of my head I sent wraith to help Issie with Asia, he did so without hesitation.

Then there was me, no visible reaction to be seen but I could feel my insides being whipped and pulled together in quick and painful succession. I felt like I was gonna vomit and it was taking every ounce of physical control to not show any more than that of my nervous system, and I know for a fact this wasn't the worst. I could feel **Gamer's Mind** holding back an even greater weight of fear and nerves. If it wasn't for that skill activating I'd be a blubbering mess saying how hopeless our situation is, of that, I have no doubt. I was pathetic as a human, but I'm not thinking about that now, I don't have the time for self-reflection.

I continued to stare at the map, multiple scenarios flying through my brain at light speeds. Each one with less than a five percent of victory and a one percent chance of everyone surviving. My stare continually becoming a glare as I grew angrier with each failure of a scenario that flew through my mind. I was so very close to snapping when I suddenly remembered what the cannon gang and friends did, they made a barrier that was able to withstand the battle inside. Though that barrier took Sona's entire peerage to hold up and I doubt the eight of them could keep that up with a hundred plus crows in the area...but my council might, but I needed to check. I **Observed** Wraith and checked his stats, his level was mine, and he had every last drop of mana I did. I double checked with a small skeleton dog I created by my feet, the exact same with it. Okay, we might be able to do it, but how do I pitch it?

"Okay, I have a plan, but you all need to do exactly as I say. Understand?" I asked them, they all nod, Irina nodding as well as she came into the room. I asked if she was okay but she nodded and I accepted it, we were gonna need everyone on board for this plan. I took a deep breath and let it out.

 **[Pov switch. Murayama first person]**

"Something isn't right, why evacuate the entire school? I mean, yeah the chemicals were really bad but that could've taken care of hours ago. Not to mention there was no need to guarantee the entire building." I murmured to myself, sneaking up to the fence of the school. I looked left to right and hopped over it. Why was I here? Well, I left my phone and my curiosity all but demanded me to go over here. Was this stupid? Probably yes, but it's my decision either way. 'That and Mores was acting weird, he looked worried, and he's a manifestation of death! What could make him spooked?' I wondered internally, speaking of. I'm still not sure how to react to that information, along with the fact that the supernatural is real and I may have to stop reading creepypastas that apparently curse people. Yeah, that shit stopped completely, but still, devils and angels exist and who knows what else.

"So was that what spooked him? An archdemon or something? Ugh, too many questions. I'll ask h-" Before I could finish my thoughts I heard the marching of boots, thousands of boots coming towards the school, what the hell?! It sounds like a damn army! I quickly run into the kendo club room and locked the doors. I ran to the very back of the building and looked out the window, there I saw an army, no, a legion of men and women. The most surprising part of all this, besides you know a literal army on the school grounds, they all hard large black feathered wings. Some of them had even two sets of them!

'What are they?! Are they also reapers? No, they would have bone wings like Mores. These guys have feathered wings, they look like human crows? Are they angels?' So many questions flew through my mind and little to no answers. I dropped to the ground and pressed myself to the wall as the sound of their marching got closer and closer. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear my impending death approach. No wonder Mores was so worried, why didn't I just stay away?! Stupid gut feeling, stupid phone! Soon the marching lessened before stopping completely, the walls were pretty thin so I could hear them talking. They're going to split up and look for...the devils? Since when have their been devils at this school?! I covered my mouth, hoping they wouldn't hear me breathing. Yes, the walls were that paper thin, then explosions happened and the screams….by god the screams. Someone, or something, bombarded the mystery army and, from the sound of things outside, sounds like they disappear and then reappear suddenly and with bombs or something.

"Kill them! Get them before they flee you, idiots!" Someone barked orders, another one just cackled and sounded like he ran off. I was too scared to actually look up, I didn't even move from my spot. As suddenly as the last attack the sounds of bones snapping and flesh tearing suddenly filled my ears, luckily I covered my ears enough to block out the screams, though I can't say it worked. Sounds like a slaughter, especially with frustrated yells of what I assume to be the ones in charge.

"Get inside the buildings! Trap them, corner them!" Someone barked orders, that's when I heard the door to the kendo club being blasted down. I pushed myself even further against the wall, hurried footsteps soon followed after. Whoever ran in here sounded as scared as I did, if they're hyperventilating was anything to go off of.

"Screw that! I'm not dying today, not for some higher up's dream for war!" One them shouted, I only say one of because immediately after he said that a second one ran over and slapped him.

"Pull yourself together man, we have a job to do, we outnumber them fifty to one. They can't keep this up for long, soon we'll have both the little sisters of the devil kings and their little reaper as well," she said, in a commanding tone that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know who they were talking about when it came to the devils, but they are not killing one of my best friends...no matter how much Katase says otherwise. We are not dating! He just lets me sleep in his house….and cooks for me and his little sister...and is really sweet and kind and…..the hell am I thinking?! I shake it off and try to listen in closer, my leg brushing up against an old broom.

"We just need to find that reaper and kill him. He's probably the brains behind the sneak attacks since those two devils would be to 'prideful' for actual strategy." The condemnation rolled off her tongue as she and her men laughed, they laughed quietly as to not draw the ire of the devils bombing their comrades, but they laughed all the same. I needed a way out of here before they find me, I could go out the window but then I would have to deal with being in the crossfire of all..that. It's a warzone out there for god's sake! But, what else can I do? Wait and hope they don't notice me or run out the front door, which makes me an easy target for them. I try not to groan and try to think about what Mores would do. 'Well, first I wouldn't go into a clearly restricted zone, especially if I told you not to earlier!' I heard his voice scolding me, I look around the small room but I don't see him anywhere.

'Where is he?' I ask myself, but all I hear is the sound of someone knocking on wood. 'Damn, there really isn't much common sense in this head of yours.' I hear him again, this time I scowl, insulting me isn't helping. 'No, but it's making you less nervous.' The voice countered I had to admit he was right. 'So what are you? Are you actually mores?' I ask it, glancing out to see the 'angels' looking out the windows and where the door used to be.

'Of course not, I'm just a figment of your imagination. Because if I was Mores, I'd be more than a bit weirded out by all the porn you hide under the floorboards, also, I didn't peg you as a BDSM yaoi type.' The voice says casually while I turn red, no one knows about my hidden stash, not even Katase. Ok, it proved it's point. 'So what the hell am I supposed to do? How do I get out of here?' I finally ask it, bringing my head back inside before they could see me.

'The window.' It says in a perfect deadpan, just as a new set of explosions rocked the building, I held onto the wall for dear life. 'Are you nuts! I'll die out there!' I tell it, he can't be serious. Especially not after that bombardment! 'Well, got any better ideas besides wait and die?' He said it in an icy tone that sent shivers up my spine. I can't say have a better plan but there must be one, there has to be one!

…

…

..

But there isn't one. I'm kidding myself if there is one. If those 'angels' are anywhere near as strong as or as quick as Mores, I wouldn't make it out the front door. I'll wait until the next bombardment and leave immediately after that, then run the fuck away. I don't think I'll come back to this school for quite a while. 'That a girl, now be very careful and get the hell out of there.' the voice tells me, I nod and try to inch myself near the window, but I had forgotten something. The broom that was on my leg, now no longer on it, started to tilt forwards. My eyes widened as I watched in slow motion as it started to fall. If that thing hits the ground they'll know I'm back here! So in a split second decision, I rush over and grab it….I succeeded but that wasn't the problem as the 'angels' were staring at me.

In my frenzied movement I made more noise trying to grab the broom then the broom would've made alone. Now, they were staring right at me...I stared back not knowing what to do as I froze from the fear. 'Run Murayama run!' The voice yelled at me, I snapped out of it and made a break for the door though as I suspected they were on me in a second. The man had me pinned to the floor as the one in charge had a no kidding spear of light at my throat, and I could tell it was real since I could feel the heat coming off it.

"The fuck's a human doing here?" The man asked his superior, she just glared at me and was ready to kill me in a moment. I am terrified, completely and utterly terrified. 'It's ok, just try to stay calm.' The voice tries to keep me relaxed but it wasn't enough. I was just frozen in pure fear, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. Get off me, get off me. Soon I was even murmuring this, get off me. Get off me.

"What's she saying?" I vaguely hear them, they can't touch me. Get off me. Get off me.

"Something about me getting off her? I don't get it, let's just get rid of her." The man's voice fading away as I started hyperventilating. He hadn't gotten off, get off. Get off. I don't want that again, I can't go through that again. I won't go through that again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I scream, squirming, moving doing everything I can to get out of his grip. I turned my head around just enough and chomped down on his leg, he screamed and let go, his superior unable to touch me as I had pulled his leg in the way of her spear, I got up and ran to the door as fast as I could, but I stopped just shy of the door. At first, I was confused, my legs refused to move then I felt something dripping down my legs and looked down. A spear of light was impaled just below my stomach, the stuff going down my legs was blood. It must've been the women, she was the only one with a spear out to do this. Only then did I feel the pain, the burning screaming pain. The countless abuses my father gave me when he was strangling me the last time I saw him. Those injuries, that I thought were the worst of my life, looked like childhood bruises compared to this pain. I would yell but all I could do was cough up blood, my legs gave out and I fell backward. I couldn't stop myself, I landed with a thud as it suddenly became colder. Suddenly, I see a shadow dashing over me, I use what little strength I had to look back and saw my friend Mores. The voice had grown silent, guess with the real one where he wasn't needed.

" **Your gonna die for that filthy crows.** " Mores growled in a voice I hadn't heard since he saved me from my father. His blood red eyes glowed with what I could only assume was rage. The male 'angel' bellowed a war cry and tried to impale him as I was. Mores grabbed the tip of the spear with his fingertips and stopped it cold. A small line of steam arose on the contact and then suddenly the man was engulfed in pitch black flames, I didn't hear him scream before his bleached skeleton clattered to the floor.

"Die you freak!" The women yelled, her light spear thrown towards his head but a wall of pure black stopped the spear cold and absorbed it. The woman paled as her weapon disappeared, and tried again. And again, and again. The wall of darkness moving forwards as the sound of his boot and her screams of fear echoed in my fading mind. She turned around and sprouted four black wings and blew a hole in the roof and tried to flee, but Mores, wreathed in darkness like a cloak, grabbed onto her heel and pulled her down. No matter how hard her crow wings flapped she couldn't escape. A blade materialized in his hand his hand moving to fast for me to track but the sound of her wings falling away told me all I needed to know about what he was doing. She screamed in agony and tried to fight back, but for some reason, her abilities were weaker now without all her wings, mores just kept going. Dropping the blade and ripping off each and every wing barehanded, his sharpened gauntlets finally fulfilling a purpose other than looking cool.

The women drew her last breath as he snapped her neck, she slackened and he dropped the mauled corpse which then burst into feathers. I would've been horrified, yet a little amazed, if I didn't feel like I was dying right now. I coughed up blood and he was already by my side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of something, he popped off the cork and lifted my head.

"You'll feel better once you drink some of this." His mask, no his entire body, drenched in blood. But his red eyes were not of blood, but of a calming red if such a thing exists. I try to nod but it hurt too much, so I just open my mouth as he tilts the bottle and lets contents flow down my throat. I gag, god it tastes awful. I couldn't taste it the last time he gave me a bottle of medicine, but this one..ugh! Terrible.

"Sorry about that, but you knew the old saying. The worst tasting medicine is often the best." I knew he was right, but did it have to taste like rotten jizz?! I was tempted to vomit it but I had more pressing issues, the fact that the hole in my stomach was no longer a hole, but a torn piece of clothing. It still hurt but not nearly as much as before.

"How-"

"Magic." he so casually, I try not to be dumbfounded but I am. Though I don't really care as I suddenly feel very tired. I try to stay awake but the sheer exhaustion of near-death overpowered my will to stay awake. 'Damn, you really do have a crush on me. Cause I know for a fact no one can be that handsome covered in blood.' The voice came back. I smile and tell it to shut up.

 **[Pov restored]**

I sigh in relief, thank God. Any later and she would be dead, thank god I heard her screaming through the magic circles I planted near here, but this throws a huge wrench in my plan. What was originally going to be a rather crippling blow to the fallen army, now puts her life at risk.

"Ok, just need to get her out before the dome comes down," I tell myself, simple in theory. I gingerly pick Murayama up and disappear into the shadows, with all the debris from the explosions gave me plenty of shadows to use. Fallen troops ran past, unaware the mastermind was nearby, ooh they're so exposed I could take them down! But that means leaving her exposed, which I can't do in good conscience.

"Master, we are about to commence the ritual, are you ready?" Eleanor asked me through the magic circle intercoms. I growl in frustration.

"No I'm not, Murayama managed to get in and is currently unconscious, so no I'm not ready. I need to get her out of here." I whisper in her ear, as fallen run past me. Setting off small traps I had placed months ago, they must still think there are people here still hunting them. By now, everyone but I should have gotten out by now. Their to confused to realize this but it won't last long, especially if they decide to try and sense their magic.

"Well hurry up and get her out of there, we can't wait for you. It's only a matter of time before they figure out your the last one in there and escape the trap." I sigh, she's right. But I can't risk getting spotted, if it was just me I could shred the nearby fallen, but I'm holding her so I can't exactly swing my scythe with my teeth, not to mention most of my magic tends to be a bit flashier than I would like for these situations. So I can't just ignite them all or drown them in darkness. I can't fly, I'll be an easy target or worse they'll follow me out of effective range. Talk about in between a rock and a hard place, or in this case, rubble and a legion of crows. Guess I have no choice, I traverse to the center of the school grounds and emerge. With a snap of my fingers, I create a small tent of earth and gently put Murayama in it. I stretch my hands and open my inventory, and expanded it. Moving it so it lays down on the ground, my shadow melts around it, creating the illusion of a portal to another plane of existence. I take a deep breath and let it out, enjoying the fresh air one final time before I do it.

"I'm ready," I tell her. She doesn't ask what I plan to do with Murayama, probably thinking I have a plan for it. Well, I'll come up with something. I close my eyes to calm my nerves, when I open them I see the airtight barrier in front of me. Okay, game time. I pull down the air into my inventory, at first, it didn't look it was working at first, that's what happens when you have a low air affinity as I do. But soon, with a lot of mana being pumped through, I felt the air start to shift into the inventory. It was slow but it picked up speed, soon the air currents became visible from both the speed and amount I was pulling. I could feel the air thinning around me and over the rushing winds, I could swear I heard fallen crows gasping for breath. I smile, it was working. The air kept coming and down, now I know for sure every fallen angel in this dome knows where I am, hard to miss a giant vortex of air after all, but if they want to get to me, they'll have to fly and to do that is just to ask to either to be ripped apart by the wind currents or to have very breath ripped out of their lungs. Which means they have to walk or crawl depending on where they are.

"Looks like my plan is working rather well," I say, my voice drowned out by hurricane winds that buffet me as they disappeared into my inventory. The plan, that I aptly named operation Vacuum, is to distract the fallen army for as long as possible using any means possible. Until they could find a chance to slip away in the chaos of battle, then with the help of my high council they would make an airtight seal around the entire school compound. Then I would send every last bit of air into my inventory and watch as the fallen die from asphyxiation. Doesn't matter how mighty they believe themselves to be, every last creature on this planet needs air to breathe, and without that, well, their no more powerful than an average human. If they don't suffocate I go hunting and kill off the survivors.

A light spear whizzed past my ear, I glanced back and saw one of the commanders, struggling to breathe no less, try to get the drop on me. I stop for a moment, using my affinities I call black thunder to fry the little crow, sadly he managed to roll out of the way. Though without any air he tumbles right into my waiting hands, or well, the waiting hands of my shadow. I don't pay too much mind to the sounds of flesh tearing from bone and the screams, they'll soon be gurgled away or he'll suffocate. Either way, it's not my problem. I continue with my plan. The vortex roared back to life, I grit my teeth as the strain started to affect me, my mana was dipping into the twenty percentiles, a percent I most definitely do not like at all, and the cost only grew larger as there was less and less air to grab from. I pulled out a small mana potion and chugged it down, I had a few stashed on me since I can't just reach into my inventory, not without my hand being crushed by the wind, so this was the best option.

It was a quiet few minutes, none of the other fallen tried to get close on foot, I saw a few of them try to fly up but they suffocated and their feathers rained down from above. I smiled, I am so glad my plan had succeeded. The last bits of air puttered into my inventory and I shut it off with a sigh of relief….I surprisingly didn't choke. I deeply inhaled, and while it did burn a little that I was breathing nothing, I wasn't exactly choking. So I don't need air to breathe, neat! However, I poke my head in Murayama earth tent to see her turning blue. Opening my inventory I used my mana to pull out a small bit of air, that I made into a large bubble, and plopped it on her head. It surprisingly didn't pop and Murayama woke up coughing.

"What, the hell is this thing?" She asked me, I just shrug.

"Air bubble," I say casually, like that explains everything. She certainly didn't think it did, before she could say anything we heard people being strangled nearby.

"Stay here, You are not gonna like what's over there," I say that as calmly as I could, my hands ground into a fist. She notices and nods, hopefully knowing that when I say something, she should listen to me now. I seal up the earth pile and create a small hill around it to make it seem more natural. I pull out my scythe and walk over to where I heard people gasping for air. I wasn't gonna enjoy this, I knew from the beginning but someone had to. Less we'd all be overrun by them, I've called them crows to keep myself a mental distance away from the lots of killing I was doing, but that's not right. It's immoral, but it worked, it's easy. Frighteningly so, I suspect that's why most gamers do it. They dehumanize their enemies to simple mobs or simple bosses that must be killed for the sake of others, their just simple low-level creatures, after all, just exp fodder. No reason to give the time of day as you slaughter them by the thousands, though, I'm not much better. I find myself doing it often, more so when I'm furious. I should at least see them as people and not vermin that need to be eradicated, that's the moral thing to do, right? Ugh, I really hate killing people.

I manage to arrive, surprisingly a good portion of them are still alive. At least twenty of them, though I suspect the number was closer to thirty. I suspect there are probably more around the area, they wanted to kill me and my friends. I should have no problem killing them, though it is quite the waste. They try to get up but the ones laying down just collapse again as they try to sit up, what little air that remained in here was close to the ground and even then I suspect it's paper thin. My scythe was ready, and sadly so was I. My cuts were swift as they were deadly, completely painless. Three already exploded into feathers by the first few seconds, it didn't feel good. I already feel nauseous, and I've only just begun my slaughter.

To their credit, the fallen didn't just lay down and die. No, they fought back, but with my sacred gear, I waved away what defenses they could muster up. I had gained an additional 250 light affinity, which put a small smile on my face. Looks like Crota can't take what I **assimilate**. That's a nice touch, sadly it didn't last long with them all screaming at me and begging me to stop. My scythe, however, was not willing to comply so it keeps popping their heads off. About seven more people explode into black feathers, they stuck to my blood soaked armor, cloak, and weapon. I'll clean myself later.

Those that could run tried to pick up the few remaining ones I hadn't gotten to yet, by that I mean the four able to at least started dragging the six who couldn't even sit up. They were going at a snail's pace, the lack of air stopping them from being able to walk more than a few steps before trying to breathe. If I wanted to, I could kill all of them instantly but painfully. So, I sigh and continue walking, some of them try another volley of light but I smack it away with their own shadows. I end up tripping the four who were able to still walk, and with a flourish of my scythe. Their wards are nothing more than fluttering feathers in the vacuum.

"Bastard." One tries to say, he coughs from the lack of air. He wouldn't last much longer. I was a mercy killing them all, that's what I told myself. It didn't help, if anything it made things worse since this was my plan, to begin with. I just keep going, that's all I can do after all. They try to run, but I stepped ahead of them and my scythe found each and every throat. Well, for three of them. The last one was a girl, their commander I believe, I know because her level was higher than all of them and she could actually go more than a few steps without dying of exhaustion. Though the reason why she was still alive was not that she was a woman, no that wasn't the issue, the issue was she looked extremely young. Not as young as Lilly, but in the realm of an early teenager. Like twelve to fourteen.

"Please don't kill me! I'll do whatever you want! I'll leave Kokaibiel's stupid army, I'll abandon the Grigori, you'll never see me ever again. Just please don't-" She didn't finish her sentence, because I had sliced off her head in the midst of her plea, god she even sounded like a child. She was probably older than I am, but that small piece of trivia doesn't help me in the slightest. She too, burst into feathers and that was that. That group was dead, and I vomited. Though I had enough self-dignity not to vomit on their feathers, the nearby trees though. Well, it's a good thing none of the students will be by anytime soon.

"I have to keep doing that for how many more times? This is gonna be absolutely miserable." I tell myself, Bahamut glowed for a moment and it looked like he was gonna say something inspiring or even heartfelt but he seemed to change his mind and stopped glowing. I take a deep breath and let it out, I made this plan and I intend to stick to it. The nightmares will come in their own time, for now, I'm awake and lucid. I can do this, I'm gonna hate myself but I can do this.

I quickly checked up Murayama before I did anything else, She was fine but I added some extra air to her bubble, making doubly sure.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked me, either seeing the blood or perhaps smelling the vomit. I lie to her and tell her I'm fine. I often find myself more and more grateful about my mask, because with it on, no one can tell I'm lying to their face. I leave and go looking for more people to cut down, now, isn't that a little morbid?

"But I am a reaper, so I'll do what I do best, I'll reap what is sown," I whisper to myself, I walk off, looking for more crows, no, more people to hunt. I was entirely far too successful, I came across two more groups together, though they were without their leaders. Looks like they've been abandoned, the few who were left were struggling to breathe, hell, some of them died as I walked by them, suffocating in the near perfect vacuum. Those who haven't died were on their deathbeds, gasping their final breathes. It was a mercy to kill these people, more so than the last one.

I haven't found Valper or Freed yet, strange. They must have gotten through, and if they did then it's not a stretch that Kokabiel is outside of the dome as well, I didn't see him among his forces and I had even figured he wouldn't be here. This was just a confirmation of my theory. 'So if he isn't dying among his men, where is he then, and why has he not decided to help his men as soon as possible?' I do not doubt he would be able to burst this airtight seal. So why hasn't he? We'd be screwed if he did immediately after it went up. So why is it still up?

{Partner, I might know why.} Bahamut finally spoke up, I looked down at my arm and nodded. 'What do you think he's planning?' I asked my partner.

{If I had to guess, he's trying to keep you busy. Your the strongest person here, not counting your summons, anyone who could sense even a little magic would know the difference between you and them.} I felt a chill go down my spine, I didn't think of that.

"He would so easily throw away the lives of his men just to keep me busy?" I whispered, already running to the barrier closest to me, which was on the south side of the building. Bahamut only said yes. I tried to contact Issie or anyone else but I only got static. Not even my summons answered, shit! I didn't hesitate to go to **Balance Breaker.** I punched the barrier with all my might, the airtight barrier shuddered under my mighty blow, but it held. Damn, I punched it again, shuddering more but no cracks. I use both fists and start wailing on the barrier with everything I had. Then a crack appeared and I ripped it open, the barrier subsequently shattered into dust. I strained my ears to hear any sounds of fighting, but I heard nothing over the air rushing back in to fill the void. Though I did hear a little something.

"Hi'a reaper! Do me a solid and die!" A familiar voice screamed behind me, the sound of a sword swinging reached my ears well before the blade reached my neck. I grabbed the incomplete Excalibur without even looking at it. I pulled the blade, and subsequently Freed, up and over my shoulder and slammed him into the dirt. I snapped his arm and forced him to let go of the incomplete Excalibur.

" **Corruption** ," I say with an icy tone. With my enhanced abilities, the atrocity to a good sword was reduced to holy dust, nothing but their papers remained and I shoved into my pocket, which was actually my inventory. As I went to leave I felt a holy bullet ping of the side of my head, turning around I saw Freed holding the smoking gun with his good hand. I hummed for a moment and uppercut him, he was propelled far into the sky, and I wasn't there to watch him fall. I was already speeding away to where we agreed to meet up if the barrier ever went down. Though as I sped by I picked up Murayama and dropped her off at my house.

"Stay here please." I basically ordered her, she nodded, obviously confused about my appearance but didn't it question further. Fire erupted from heels as my wings spread out wide, I blasted off towards the site. Only to find everyone there unharmed.

"Mores? What are you doing here? What about the barrier?" Sona asked me. I explained to her what Bahamut thought Kokaibiel's plan was, but instead of looking worried or relieved, they just looked a bit stunned.

"You mean you disrupted your own plan because you were worried we wouldn't be able to handle one person?" Rias asked me. Well, it sounds worse when you put it like that.

"I wouldn't if it was against anyone else, but the fact of the matter is, Kokabiel is not only a seraph but one that survived the great fucking war, you know, the one that put all your species on the brink of extinction." I was a bit too cold but they needed to hear it, he is a fucking seraph for crying out loud. Rias just gained a slightly peeved expression as did Sona and Akeno. Issie had an understanding look as did Asia but it didn't look like they were going to get in on this conversation. Koneko...well she looked expressionless as usual.

"We could-"

"No, you can't." I interrupted Rias, this was no time for devil pride. Well, those three went from slightly peeved to pissed, oh boy, this not the time for this!

"How would you know! You wouldn't even trust us to try." Akeno said, I just glared at her squabblings.

"I trust you would die without backup of any kind." Blunt is usually the best way to break down prideful stubbornness. It works for Gordon Ramsey, so it should work here. Though I have to get through their anger first. My council moved well out of the way, standing to the side, showing they agreed with me.

"What?! We could win if we work together!" Rias countered and I felt like ripping my hair out.

"We could make a strategy, we could lure him in and-" Sona stopped herself, trying to think of what happens next, I cross my arms and tap my feet impatiently. This is getting ridiculous.

"And then what?" I asked since none of them have the strength to put him down. Sona turned to glare at me my glare was that of a dragon's one that is severely pissed off. This is so stupid, I haven't the time for this.

"You know what. I have a question for you, without Issie's help, can you wipe Kuoh off the map?" I ask, nearly hissing at their pride. Their silence was my answer.

"Well, combine with everyone here but Issie can you wipe out Kuoh?" I change the question and still, I get no answer. Irina seemed to be stepping away from the devils, as was Issie, Sanji, and Asia. These guys understood the point I'm making.

"Why do you keep leaving out Issie?" Asia asked, to which I replied as calmly as I could.

"Because his power, given enough time, could let you blow up a planet if applied to the right person. So while yes he could transfer his build-up of power to either of these two" I pointed to Sona and Rias. "and they would able to make a single attack on the level of they're older siblings." It took a minute for the realization of a single attack at that level, both the good and the bad.

"The reaper's right you know." A voice said from above, I glanced behind me and saw the smirking Kokabiel upon his throne, he must've gotten there while we were arguing. Next to him were the last four fallen generals, they glared at me with a calculated fury I expected, I was responsible for killing all their soldiers after all. I focused on a certain fat man walking up to us, a grin upon his face and behind him, I saw a limping freed. Did I not hit him hard enough? I was sure that fall would've broken his body, he's a damn cockroach. Three Cerberus pups walked behind them, ugh anyone else?! No, then that's fine-

"I can take the priests," Kiba said as he walked forwards from behind us.

"Then that means I shall take care of the pups, a fair trial for my worthiness of Durandal." Xenovia said as well, brandishing the holy blade. I would've facepalmed but honestly, we need all the help we can get. I turn my attention back to the smirking fallen angel.

"Now reaper, let us finish this skirmish so I may march upon heaven and hell!" Kokabiel proclaimed as he got off his throne, his generals' light spears began to form. My wings began to propel me upwards.

"I thought you needed an army to march Kokabiel? There's not much left of your previous one." I taunted, a sword handle rising out of my shadow. The bastard smirked, a sword of light forming be his side as well.

"Well I did have a little over three hundred men and women ready to die for my cause, and they sufficiently did so. That plan of yours was as horrific, as it was effective. How does it feel knowing you mercilessly killed three hundred and two fallen angels?" He asked me, just as jeering as I was. I simply smiled.

"I don't know, how was it killing a weakened deity who could not defend himself?" I asked, pulling Excalibur nightmare out. Kokabiel stopped smiling as he unsheathed his weapon, a sword of pure light.

"I do not know how you know that specific fact, but I'll make sure you die for that insult."

"Stronger demons have tried and failed, what makes you so different Kokabiel?" I ask, pushing on that nerve. He didn't answer, only swinging his blade. I answered with my own and our battle commenced.

 **[Pov switch, everyone. Third person]**

Shockwaves echoed as Mores and Kokabiel clashed in the skies. Darkness rose to crush while spears of light ripped them apart, meanwhile on the ground Rias and everyone was busy fighting against the four fallen generals. Who were as powerful as their reaper ally without the balance breaker.

"Rias!" Issie yelled, patting his master's shoulder.

" **{Transfer!}** " his partner roared, green energy lit up his master and she moaned as the influx of power filled her to the brim. The fallen general struck and threw his spear, chaotic energies ripped the spear apart but ultimately missed their greater target as he rolled out of the way. Ducking a small blast of holy energy and catching the small fist of a rook and smashed her into the ground.

"Cheating bastard." Koneko deadpanned, the fallen didn't care and created a new spear to impale the little Neko, a red gauntlet driven into his gut advised against such plans and sent the fallen back, but he rushed back at the rias group with unmatched skill and anger.

Sona and her peerage were doing ever so slightly better, Sanji kept the fallen commander from moving about as much but still, she dodged or evaporated the water attacks of Sona and made sure not to attack the reflecting mirror of Tsubaki. The other few members of her peerage were little to no threat as even bound she either dodged or broke the strikes with her spear. Since they didn't have a good healer, their peerage was wracking up injuries even faster than Rias's.

'Damn it. These are just his underlings, and we can barely hold them back, no wonder Mores was so angry with us.' Sona thought, angry at both this and her own weakness. Rias, however, has yet to put two and two together, she was never as smart as Sona. Instead of having a bit more pride, and that pride stopped her from seeing the obvious fact staring her down. She roared and charged, her much weaker chaotic energies sparked from her lack of emotional control and latched onto her opponent's finger. She smiled, but so did he. Without a moment of hesitation, he lopped off his own hand, saving the rest of it from her powers of destruction, and used his own blood as an oil slick. She couldn't stop herself and slid down straight towards his shining blade.

"Rias!" Issei yelled, running straight towards the fallen commander. Balance breaker already armed and ready, he activated it and tackled the fallen commander who wasn't prepared for such a sneak attack. They fell over and Issie managed to get up first, he kicked the fallen in the teeth and broke the man's jaw. The fallen growled and swung his holy weapon, the power of destruction caught the weapon and weakened it enough that, Issie was able to grasp it and snap it in two. Koneko socked the fallen in the jaw, making the already tipsy crow lose his balance once again. Koneko and Issei grabbed his legs and lifted him up off the ground and slammed him back to earth.

Kiba and Xenovia were in an equally difficult battle against freed and the cast out bishop. Even without an Excalibur, even with only a generic holy saber, he kept both at ease with his technique and that alone. The bishop meanwhile kept buffing the mad priest with healing spells and shields to stop him from getting skewered by Durandal.

"We're getting nowhere like this. Handle the priest, I'm going after Valper." Kiba ordered Xenovia before she could interject, Freed jumped upon her and used his legs to flip her on her back. As she rolled away from his downward thrust Kiba rushed towards the bishop, drawing a fresh blade and slammed it down. It hit the shield and cracked it, the bishop only smiled.

"Well, you truly do hate me, don't you? It's understandable, especially after all those meaningless deaths of all my lab rats, well, except you." Valper said so casually, so much so Kiba, snapped. He screamed, releasing all the pent up fury and bloodlust he's saved up for this day, and drew a second blade and started slashing on the barrier with untold haste and fury. The shield did break, but due to his bloodlust getting the better of him, the bishop was able to move to the side of one of his larger slashes and ended up tripping Kiba so he fell on his face. Before he could get up a cork popped and Kiba felt like magma was pouring his back. He screamed and shot back up, getting a good distance away from Valper.

"Holy water is rather effective against demons, wouldn't you agree with me boy?" Valper asked Kiba, holding a bottle of holy water in his hand and it was only half empty. What Kiba felt was nothing more than a small stream, but to Kiba, it might as well have been magma.

"Screw. You!" Kiba cursed, spitting at Valper's feet. For his part, the fallen bishop ignored the spittle and just walked forwards. Pulling out a rather bright blue crystal from his robe.

"This is the collective worth of my experiment, a single mass-produced crystal used to create false holy sword users. Here, take it, I have no more use for it or for you." He kicked the crystal with such force it smacked into Kiba's head, but still, he caught it even with a bleeding head. He held all the combined magic power of his childhood friends, their souls for a lack of a better word. He collapses, not from the pain but from the combo of another set of emotions finally exploding out, guilt and sadness.

Back in the skies, Mores launched lances of dark with a warhead of pitch black flames to counter Kokabiel's seemingly endless supply of light spears. Each lance met with each spear and they exploded in a ying-yang of raw destructive might. The flames were snuffed out almost always from the power. Kokabiel had his grin back and was smiling like freed when he found a devil virgin. Their mighty wings flapped and sent them towards each other, Excalibur nightmare clashed with a sword of light. Kokabiel smirked as he kicked Mores in the gut and broke the clash prematurely. Mores coughed from the blow but struck again, he was parried. He tried twice more only for his mighty swings to parried thrice in all. A newly twisted lance struck from fallen's own shadow, but the fallen Seraph backflipped over.

"You're just as strong as I thought, and just as ill-trained as I imagined." Kokabiel taunted, and while Mores glared he couldn't exactly counter that point. He was rubbish with a sword, relying on cheap tricks and brute strength to overwhelm his opponents. But that never stopped him before, it wouldn't now.

"Perhaps, but your stronger than I would imagine, not physically mind you. I mean mentally, here we are in a clash to the death and your making conversation, what is this. A sappy shounen?" The reaper asks, Kokabiel laughs. A good hearty laugh at that, Kokabiel struck but Mores managed to block the sneaky blow.

"Not even close, this isn't Fairy tail, and there's no chance for a friendship bullshit boost of power for either of us." Mores was actually a little surprised Kokabiel actually watches Fairy tail and knew the whole friendship is power bullshit trope well. Mores suddenly counters, his shadow pulling forth several blades and tried to skewer Kokabiel as he was occupied, but the war veteran knew better. His holy light cast away the shadow and now Mores was back on defense, blocking any and every strike as he slowly glided down.

"Out of power already? Well, you did use it a bit early." Kokabiel said with a sneer, and while it was true Mores was running out of time, specifically four minutes and three seconds left, that wasn't the reason he was gliding down.

"Ooh, a little too excited aren't you? I guess it makes sense you would get off to killing a weakened foe, you did slay your own father while he was defenseless and practically drained of all his strength." The reaper said, his **Poisoned Silver Tongue** activating as he said it. Kokabiel's smile dropped into a sneer than a face full of rage. His grip on his weapon tightened, cracks appearing in its holy form.

"Ooh, I hit that nerve again didn't I? The one you're so ashamed of, too much bloodlust and too little thought and no glory whatsoever." Mores's skill made his voice drawn out and, like the skill suggests, poisonous to the mind. Bloodlust raged inside Kokabiel's eyes as Mores swapped weapons. Though as Mores pulled out his scythe, Kokabiel took a breath and calmed down. A feat, Mores has yet to witness.

"That is true, I didn't think. I acted and slain a weakened God, there was no glory in killing a defenseless man. That single act haunts me, not because particularly bad about that I killed my father, but it's the how that haunts me. I will not make that decision again, it doesn't hurt your far from defenseless unlike my father was that day. No more mind tricks reaper." Kokabiel says, suddenly accelerating towards Mores. Who blocked with the metal edge of his scythe. Suddenly Kokabiel was smacked by the pole side of the weapon, he was sent sprawling a ways before his wings caught him.

"That's the best thing you've said all night." Mores agreed. No more tricks, for now, only the fight! Mores lunged at Kokabiel, taking the lead in their dance of death. Kokabiel blocked the first swing and parried the second, but the third. Kokabiel went to parry what was originally gonna be an overhead slice, but Mores flipped the weapon so that the pole was facing Kokabiel, the pole edged the blade and smashed into Kokabiel's forehead. Kokabiel rubbed his forehead, feeling the slightest wet of blood upon his skull, and backed up a little. Mores's grip on his scythe seemed almost loose. He twirled it in between his fingers, he was trying to decide which stance he should take.

Kokabiel wouldn't let the reaper be comfortable enough to choose a stance again. He dashed towards the reaper and swung his sword low, the edge of black metal stopped the weapon of light cold. It tilted as it was swung upwards, Kokabiel barely dodged the sudden counter-attack but was put on the defensive from yet again as several dozen 'light' attacks swarmed him. The reaper's hands a blur as was his weapon. The reaper was moving his arms as if he was sweeping away dirt, the blows were light enough they couldn't break his guard but Kokabiel still was scratched, blood dripped down from a small cut just above his eye.

Mores changed his stance the moment the blood got in Kokabiel's eye. His attacks became much slower but far more powerful. He was smashing every blade Kokabiel could summon with the pole, simply shattering them out his hands the moment they were summoned for the most part. Kokabiel had to dodge each and every blow, less they cleave the flesh from his bones. Mores had complete control of the fight and just as he wanted.

A sudden punch in the gut had the fallen gasping for air, the scythe swung down with enough force to create a new current downward. Kokabiel dropped out of the sky to avoid the blade but the wind kept him from recovery. The reaper used this to his advantage and, with the help of his wings and a sudden gust of black fire, he tackled the fallen warrior and sent both of them to the ground. Though Kokabiel tried to slow them down with his wings, Mores used his to speed them up, leaving them at a falling stalemate. Black plasma coalesced in his hands as Kokabiel felt what it was like to be hit by multiple bolts of lightning at once, Kokabiel briefly was unaware of his surroundings though shortly cleared up when Mores grabbed his head and just as they were about to hit the ground he lifted Kokabiel up ever so slightly, and just when they were about to touch the ground he slammed Kokabiel down with enough force to shatter the earth and leave Kokabiel in quite the crater. Mores's balance breaker shatters, time's up.

 **[Pov restored]**

'Oh, sweet lord! That was ridiculous!' I yell mentally, climbing out of the pit and to my absolute annoyance and dismay so did Kokabiel, only a bit worse for wear to add insult to injury. Which I call bullshit! He shouldn't be able to walk, let alone stand! I can barely stand and I didn't even take any damage, just that my legs won't stop shaking. I look around to see if any of the others are having an easier time with their fighters, I am sad to say that the fallen generals that I left to them are still alive. True they're bruised and battered, but so are they! Ugh, I glance to my council and only feathers remain, how long have they been like that? If for a while why didn't they take care of the other two?! They're literally just sitting there messing with the feathers for crying out loud. And as for Kiba and Xenovia, well they got that part handled.

Kokabiel charges and I ready myself to dodge but he goes right past me, heading right for Valper. Oh boy, this scene. The remaining fallen commanders split off with the devils and followed their leader.

"Get back here cowards!" rias yelled at them, I roll my eyes. Asia uses this time to heal the worst off. Issie keeps boosting his power, knowing better than to think the fight was over. Once the devils chased after the fallen I marched over to my council to give them a piece of my mind.

"Why the hell didn't you guys do anything?! You clearly weren't fighting anyone." Wraith shrugs.

"We. wished. To let. Them. prove their pride. Wrong." My slimy friend said, black beady eyes glaring at the backs of the devils. I sigh and facepalm at the same time.

"Did you at least have any intention to help them if they looked close to dying?" I asked damning silence was my answer for a few moments then they reluctantly nod. I groan but I don't say anything else and I order to follow me. Gonna have to work on that, I hope all of my summons aren't that zealous to think I can't be wrong, or that anyone disagrees with me is not worth helping.

We run over to see them shocked as Valper is being impaled by Kokabiel. Right on schedule as well, I think at least. I left my phone in the student council/war room.

"Ahh Valper, to smart for your own good. You weren't supposed to figure that out." Kokabiel taunted the dying priest, the secret he found out only now hitting everyone.

"No, it can't be." Xenovia whispered, pleading for it to be false. Even the devils were hoping it wasn't the case. Kokabiel just smiled his twisted smile.

"Yes, so you all know heaven's dirty secret. Our father, our creator, perished with the devil kings in the great war!" Kokabiel shouted to the heavens as if to mock them. I felt a chill go down my spine as he said that, I don't know why I'm feeling this, I knew in this world he has perished. But why do I still feel this sense of loneliness, of dread and grief? I bottle those emotions, as they don't help me at all, and send them down to the briny depths of my heart. Sadly, not everyone could do as I did. Devils were shocked, Irina was in disbelief, Xenovia had collapsed as did Asia. Kokabiel just laughed at their expressions as did the surviving commanders. Takes a sick type of person to take joy from that, and I could feel anger boiling from within, I bent my head down to try and block it, don't need to lose my cool. Oh, he was not gonna try to gloat on that, especially since he himself isn't proud of it.

"And guess what you silly little devils and priests, I was the one to slay the all mighty God-" my mouth moved before I could and I whisper something under my breath.

"Coward." he stops, having heard my whisper. When I looked up, Kokabiel was right in my face. As if daring me to continue and expose him. Before my brain, to my mouth, I say something I really shouldn't have in the grand scheme of things.

"You gloat about killing a weakened God, one who couldn't protect himself. Don't get the idea now that you're some great warrior angel of stars. You are nothing more than a weak coward who slew his own father for not letting him be with a human woman." I covered my mouth as soon as said that. My words were dripping in a type of venom I didn't think I could conjure up towards Kokabiel. 'Hell when I watched him when I was human I didn't feel this anger towards him, not even close. I was more annoyed that God could, and was, killed by something. But this?! What is this? This is some bullshit levels of anger.' I thought, my mouth falling back under my mental control. It was at this moment I registered a stabbing pain in my gut. Glancing down I see a nicely sized light sword in my stomach, a quick check behind me to see it had indeed run me through.

"Ow." I dryly comment, not coughing blood as I thought I would. Wonder if that burning sensation I'm feeling is, "ow", from the light spear, "ow", scorching my insides. "Also ow!" I say in between my thoughts. "Dickhead." After that riveting come back I found myself being flung through the walls of the school and hearing people scream.

 **[Bgm begin, angels fall]**

I roll my eyes as I got up, only now registering the screams. "Oi, I'm not dead. Jezze, you guys act like you've never seen me stabbed in the gut before." I say casually as I walk out of the hole. Patching myself up with several potions, that did take off a third of my HP, after all, I walk out of the me size holes in the wall. I wave, the devils wave back. Sona's peerage having their collective minds blown that survived that, Rias's group seemed pretty normal and were already attacking the other two fallen. Wait, where's Kokabiel.

Feeling a shiver go down my spine I roll out of the way of a decapitating blow. "Why won't you just die!" He screams, smashing his sword right where my heart would've been had I not crawled away.

"Because people only die when they are killed," I say. crossing off yet another meme off the list.

"The hell does that mean?!" Kokabiel questioned, trying to cut me in two as I just barely dodge each slice, thrust and sword butt. After the last strike in what felt like twenty, I activated **Call to arms.**

"Absolutely nothing," I say, my voice already crawling with the witch king's influence. My four Nazgul hop on his wings and attempt to pin him down with their weight, sadly wraiths don't weigh too much, I realize this fact as Kokabiel flaps his wings, hard, and my fourth ringwraiths are sent flying. Before he could gun them down, a tendril of dark slapped him back. Though he stood his ground, the soil peeled back as he kept himself grounded.

He cut the tendril with a single slice of a light sword, my Nazgul rush him again but instead of using their heads they try to stab forwards. He parries all four and, and yes there's more, he cuts all of their heads off in a single motion. They disappear and I'm left there gaping.

"Okay, that was cool," I admitted, not good for me, but I can admit when something's cool. He thanks me by chucking a spear at my head. I dodge the obvious attack and quickly pull out a half-assed mace I formed out of my shadow. Even though he is so much stronger than me, I managed to level the playing field with technique. Yep, all of the witchy's muscle memory is now my muscle memory. So I blocked his strikes, the ones for my skull and the ones for my legs. I parry the few blows I can and attempt to smack him back but he always manages to guard my counters. Leaving us in a standstill, until I hop over a sudden sweeping attack and smack him with my mace!

….It just bruised his forehead. Well, I feel less than useful, I wonder if this is how Sakura feels on a daily basis. Ducking under his light sword I swung my mace up towards his nuts. I missed the first time, he jumped up. The second swing was also a miss and nearly cost me my head, the third swing was a success and my mace smashed his nuts…..sadly it only pissed Kokabiel.

"Now, I know what your thinking. How should I stab this prick? The answer may surprise you-oh my God!" I duck under a rather aggressive swing but didn't see his foot until it was squarely in my chest, and I flying into some of my council members who caught me. The witch king peaced out and the form dissolved, along with my mace. Damnit, I was enjoying swinging that around.

"Why didn't you guys help?" I groan, getting up. They pointed to the near-dead fallen commanders and I understood, they were busy fighting those two but did that mean they all needed to fight those two. I glance at the devils and even with my council's help they were running out of steam as well. I glanced towards the approaching Kokabiel, who only had minor injuries. Could we all take him? Yes, most certainly, but the two fallen behind me won't let that happen since these guys are unable to split their focus apparently.

Gonna need to work on that. Worked so well when we fought that giant ass army Nokris conjured up but not so well against fallen apparently. So that option's out, I would normally think that the devils could handle things but with the highest level among them being 90 and Issie with 85 after his master does make them rather impossible to defeat the fallen commanders by themselves. Especially since there's a huge gap in between their levels! All the rias peerage levels combine to maybe 300? And these guys are around my level! No wonder they're their asses. So having them focus on Kokabiel, is not in the cards either, so what is. A quick glance at my arm and a trump card appeared. With a snap of my fingers, I surround the devils, the holy sword users, my council and I in a ball of darkness so I can quickly tell them my plan.

"I have a plan, but I'm gonna need you guys to stall," I whisper to the devils and my council. I'm whispering just in case, never know who's listening. I silently order wraith to get in my shadow quickly. He obeys without question, thank the lord, and I crack my knuckles. I think I'm gonna need to be limber for this skill.

"How long." Sona quietly asked me. I held out five fingers. Five minutes, maybe a little more and maybe a little less. I had no exact number but five minutes felt right.

"What can we do?" Rias quietly asks me, the dark shell I put around us starting to break under possibly multiple light spears. I mouth a single word. Stall. I break the shell and get the heck out of there.

"You dare call me a coward and you're the first to run?! Get back here!" Kokabiel bellows, charging for my back but the defenders of the damned block him with their mighty shields. He growls but jumps back, I keep running for a few more moments then turn on a dime and activate my newest skill. I prostrate on the ground as the largest magic circle I've ever created, about the size of the entire school grounds, slowly came into being. Words I had not known to put together were falling out of my mouth in a very cult-like fashion.

"I call upon you from the realm of nothing, where you and your ilk reside." The magic circle started glowing a bright purple, if Kokabiel somehow missed it before then he definitely noticed it now.

"Shit!" Kokabiel cursed, he tried to get to me but the defenders of the damned shoved him back once more, though a light sword took their heads.

"Let the eternal darkness that swallows all, recreate your flesh, your heart, and your mind." My skill made me say, I lost control of my eyes next and I was forced to look straight down. Unable to even see what was happening with Kokabiel, which I really didn't like.

"Let me through! You have no idea what he's about to bring into this world!" Kokabiel screamed, sounding genuinely terrified for his life. I could tell my remains of the damned just smirked at Kokabiel. Don't ask me how I knew just, call it summoner's intuition. The sound of clashing blades rung in my ears but even that was starting to dim as the skill forced me to pay absolutely focus on the summoning.

"Let this mana, the essence of life that flows through all things mighty and small, be the blood that that beats the mighty war drum that is your heart." All I heard was my voice that I couldn't control. My mana seeping into the circle, every last drop of it. I can honestly say I never felt so light headed before. The seal now emits a cloud of black smoke, thick as primordial tar pits and smelling just as horrible. The sounds of the outside are all but drowned out, all I can make out are a few noises, Issie yelling a battle cry. The sounds of ladies shoes clacking against the ground, and the clashing of blades that suddenly stopped only to be met by what sounded like new metal grinding against…something, a whetstone maybe? I'm not sure, but my focus drifts back to the circle.

"He is summoning an elemental titan for God's sake! It'll kill us all unless I kill him!" I barely heard it was so quiet I had no clue who said it or if anyone actually did say it. The thick smoke started to take form, of a giant portal to only God knows where. I only knew this because my right hand suddenly jerked up, forcing me to get a look.

"Let your soul be free from this prison of divine iron, if only for a few moments, so you may fully be of the living once again." I almost shout. Bahamut's soul escaping from the Assimilation, if only for a few minutes, if that. My head didn't go down, the skill kept it up.

"I call upon a king of monsters, I call upon you dragon of death and darkness." Something started to emerge from the portal, a smokescreen of black stopped everyone else from looking, but I watched in morbid fascination as large clawed golden gauntlets pull something with bright blue eyes from the portal.

"I call upon your trust name. Arise into the world once more titan of the darkest depths." Bahamut's head was slowly coming out as was the rest of him, his floating swords following closely behind their master. Each sword is as large as a three-story building, each one capable of cutting through even gods with relative ease when used competently. Gold shined the brightest in the dark, and his gold and black armor shined brightly as it emerged from the darkest depths.

" **I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED, MY TRUEST NAME. SPEAK IT TO COMPLETE THE RITUAL**."

Bahamut's voice made the loudest cracks of thunder, sound little more than the soft meows of a newborn kitten. My bones vibrated so much that some broke the skin and jut out of my body. It repairs of course, and I smile willingly. The skill no longer had control of me, I stood up and stared into his eyes once again like I done so when we first met.

"Bahamut. Your truest name is Bahamut. Will you fight for me, partner?" I ask, extending my hand. Bahamut solidified and smiled, well eye smiled. He was wearing a helmet after all.

"Of course, you are both my summoner and a dear friend. It shall be my honor to fight for you." He said, his voice not shaking my organs and bones out of my body now, thank god. His hand went down and scooped me up. With deliberate care, he placed me upon the crown of his head.

My friends, aka the devils and holy sword wielders, were knocked out cold by Bahamut's presence alone. The two, somehow still, surviving fallen commanders could barely stand and Kokabiel could only move slowly or risk being torn apart by the sheer gravity Bahamut exerted by magic power alone. I got curious and observed him with the last scrap of the mana that regenerated…'Oh my God.' I think, my jaw dropping as I looked at his level.

 **Bahamut.**

 **Titles: King of beasts. Dragon of death and destruction.**

 **Level: 1000000**

 **Bio: King of beasts and the leader of the final fantasy summons. This iteration of Bahamut made a deal with the Christian God, he would forever serve the one either next to be or the current Grim Reaper, why this deal was made is only known to the two of them. Due to his connection to the Gamer he is capable of harnessing the power of all his forms, across every game he was from, however, at the moment, he is severely limited in his power. Perhaps only about, hmm, five percent of his power.**

"Holy shit. Wow, how have I not died from your training?!" I was seriously worried about that particular detail.

"I hold back a lot." Bahamut chuckled, closing the screen by poking it. I once again gape at him and the impossibility he just did. He gave me a look that said, we'll talk later, and we most certainly will! His eyes found Kokabiel with his commanders, he must have moved when we were talking. With a snap of Bahamut's fingers, his great blades circled him, and he let loose. The swords fell down with the smiting power of a god behind it. If they missed, which they did, they leaked a dark binding that erupted out of the hilts and held the fallen in place. Kokabiel and his generals were unfortunate to be bound by the same three swords, so with careful ease of aim, Bahamut picked the two fallen commanders off. Two more of the blades came down upon their heads, they didn't have time to scream as the blades impaled them to the earth. Kokabiel tried to cut the bindings, but they were too strong.

Bahamut walked towards Kokabiel, his seemingly infinite supply of swords following close behind. When he did something I didn't expect him to, he cut Kokabiel's bindings himself. I wanted to ask what he was doing, but what next he was about to answer it for me. He stepped back and allowed Kokabiel to fly away for two seconds. He clapped his hands and Kokabiel ran right into an invisible wall, I shit you not an actual invisible wall. Kokabiel tried to double black but after about a second flying he ran into another invisible wall, he tried to fly up but well, you already know.

" **Walls of the universe, close in.** " Bahamut bellowed in a thunderous voice, his hands going through a number of motions I could not even begin to understand...now...but one day I will be able to wield that level of awesome power.

"No! No! No! This isn't where my war ends! I won't let it!" Kokabiel screamed, summoning thousands of light spears and shattering them all upon the indestructible walls. Bahamut raised his hand and pointed a single finger at the box, and a dark fluid quickly filled it, it was black as oil but flowed in like primordial sludge, thick viscous ooze that plopped into the square but was soon filling it to the brim. A dark purple circle with golden highlights appeared on the tip of his finger, and the box instantly was filled. Guess it needed a little push.

Bahamut held out a hand and brought it up to me, I hopped in it and he held me over the box. A match suddenly found itself in my fingers, where it came from I don't know where but I'm guessing either my or his inventory if he has one that is.

"Would you please light it, partner?" Bahamut asked me, I shrug and used my armor to quickly light the match.

"Now drop it in, and watch the fire." I expected him to say fireworks but I did as I was told and dropped it. A small hole opened up in the box and the match went through it, the box closed just in time for black flames to erupt inside the box. Kokabeil screamed in agony as the fires burned away, just about everything inside it, ground, trees. Even his swords were not spared from that black fire, that reminded me of my own except on much, much, much more destructive scale. All grew silent as the fires slowly died off, leaving a thick cloud of ashes.

Bahamut disappeared into a thousand lights and I knew what it was like falling five hundred feet on my face. Why didn't I stop myself well…...

 **Mana exhaustion. Debuff**

 **Using all of your mana so quickly has left you bereft of any spiritual power, for five minutes. Be careful from now on, that you don't let it come to this point again.**

 **Summoner's exhaustion. Debuff.**

 **Summoning such a mighty creature takes a toll on both body and mind, for two minutes you will feel completely exhausted.**

That's why also ow.

"I won. Yay." I try to fist pump but my arms were too tired to be lifted. So instead, I used what stamina I had to sit up since lying in the dirt is something I do not like to do. 'Besides, I can't be laying down. I wanna be able to at least sit up so I can be a bit more comfortable reading quest completion screen.' I thought with a smile….though that smile soon faded. The quest completion screen didn't pop up, not a snarky congratulations. 'Where is it? Is the system glitching out? No that's ridiculous, Ragnorak must just be messing with m-' before I could finish that thought the ash cloud had finally cleared up and I noticed a glimmer of something inside. I tried to lean forward but all I could was squint at it, and in my horror, I finally realized what it was. A barrier. A severely cracked, dented and just barely standing one, but it was still a barrier. It came down and Kokabiel emerged coughing and hacking up blood, but very much still alive.

"{Impossible! Those flames should've destroyed everything! How did you survive!}"

Bahamut demanded of the fallen seraph. The answer was in his hands, the unfinished form of Excalibur. It shattered into the four pieces of paper but it already did its job. I thought I destroyed it? Did he go back for it after my run-in with Freed? How did he reform it? he killed Valper, I watched him do it with my own...eyes. I quickly remember what I could of his death, I wasn't paying much attention since granted I thought I didn't need to. But I remember seeing him, in the corner, disintegrate into black...particles. In canon, it was yellow. 'No, an illusion! I should've seen through it! Gamer's mind wouldn't let me get tricked so easily.' I think hysterically than it clicks. I would've if I paid attention to Valper's 'death'. But since I didn't the illusion worked since I wasn't focused on it!

Where was he hiding?! I looked around but still, I see nothing until Kokabiel stands up. Human bones fell off him, it was barely deep enough to fit Kokabiel without him clipping through the barrier, but it would be more than enough for a small fat priest. Bahamut didn't put a bottom on his death trap, they could dig down far enough for Kokabiel to survive. Valper must've remade the Excalibur when everyone was busy with the fallen.

It all clicks, Kokabiel must have used every ounce of magic and light and channeled it through the unfinished Excalibur, Valper kept up the shield and sacrificed himself somehow so Kokabiel, and more importantly, the excalibur, survived. That's the only explanation to how he survived, but he didn't come out of it unscathed. The entire right side of his face and body were scorched nearly to the bone. He no longer had a right eye and now only had three wings, all of which are broken at odd angles in multiple places. His remaining eye was bleeding, he'd be completely blind if he didn't get it healed. His right arm was barely there, just a few bones and strings of muscle keeping it together, along with his right foot. In his left arm, he carried a light spear, too weak to recreate his sword and forced to rely on mere light spears.

I tried to raise my hand, to pull a sword or shield or something out of my inventory but he was quicker and threw his light spear and impaled my arm to the ground. He did the same for my other arm before I could think of pulling it out. He limped towards me, he had plenty of time, I couldn't go anywhere. Wraith was still in my shadow, he just needed a chance to get behind Kokabiel. So I waited for him to limp over. He needs to be standing right over me, he'll probably gloat. He does have me right where he wants me after all. He grew closer and soon, stood nearly over me. I need to taunt him. Wraith was about to jump over into Kokabiel's shadow. I just need to get him talking.

"Well, are you gonna give a big speech about how you won? How your more superior-" I was stopped short, a visceral pain lanced through my chest. I looked down and saw him stabbing me straight through the heart, and pushing it further in every second. Slowly, or as fast as he could due to his injuries, he wasn't gonna gloat.

"No. I'm not gonna fall for that." Was all he said, with his mangled right hand he managed to summon another spear of light and before I could speak or get him talking again he sliced through my neck. I tried to scream but no sound came up, my line of sight changed as my head rolled off the stump that was my body. He stopped my rolling head with the remains of his boot and put pressure upon my head.

"Die." Was the last thing he said and he crushed my head. Darkness was the only thing I saw…so this is death…..….weird, if this is the afterlife why does my chest still hurt?

…..I saw the light and suddenly I found myself back where I was. My blood still running down my neck, so I didn't go back in time. My head just regrew on its stump, and Kokabiel's face….well, imagine Eneru's face when he realized Luffy was rubber times three. That just about sums up the look on his face.

"I. I. cut. I cut your head. How?!" Kokabiel stuttered. While he was doing that, I checked my status. Apparently, due to his wings being steered off he lost a lot of his power, because of that he wasn't doing much damage to me, I still have 3000 hp left…..I start laughing like a madman. He pushed his spear deeper inside my chest but it went from doing like five points a minute to ten points of damage. I keep laughing, even though I'm in serious pain, it's how I've always copped with physical pain and it's working well for me. Especially since it's freaking Kokabiel the fuck out.

"What are you?! Not even reapers can survive without their heads!" Kokabiel demanded of me, his voice shaking and quaking with every syllable. I keep laughing, slowly starting to push through the spears, the one through my chest and the ones still in my hands. Leaving it slick with black blood, but I don't care. I laugh harder as I rip myself free slowly, he keeps stabbing my still beating heart, pushing the organ outside my body and listening in horror as it keeps beating steadily. Even as it's impaled. I free my hands and grab Kokabiel by the back of the head and push him to my mask.

"Well if you must know, I'm not really a reaper. I am a Gamer." I whisper in his ears, drawing out the last word in his ear. Before he could even begin to understand what I meant, wraith springs into action finally. He jumps out of Kokabiel's shadow, kokabiel sees him in the corner of his eye but is unable to do anything as his one good arm was being held by mine, impaling my hand through the elbow to keep him here. Wraith activates Supernova, he lined up his scythe like limb and reeled it back.

"Bye. Bye. Birdy!" Wraith yelled, his limb slicing cleanly through Kokabiel's neck. His head falls over and he bursts into feathers. Check and mate. Wraith floats over the feathers and helps me drink an elixir, getting rid of both debuffs. Soon, I entered that telltale menu and I found myself staring at yellowish soul with just a hint of darkness around it. The same two options stood before me, and like I've done in the past I chose to **Save**. Unlike the other times though, Kokabiel didn't reappear as a kid. I stuck out my hand and tapped the soul, the darkness around it got sucked up into my wrist and body, I must of disposed of it. His soul took the form of how he looked when he was an angel. Same red eyes, same black hair. But he no longer had sharpened canines and his wings were pure white. He also no longer wore his dark bathrobe thing, instead he now wore an outfit similar to Michael's just without the armor. So that weird red and black bodysuit….onesie….spandex….whatever the hell that is. Along with a purple cape, the only thing on him that wasn't white or red.

He looked at his now declawed hands and back to me in wonder, I just open a door and I could faintly hear someone calling out to Kokabiel. I couldn't glance inside but I had a feeling it was the women he fell for, both emotionally and literally, he nearly ran inside the door at her voice but he stops just as he was about to go in. He reaches into his cloak, apparently, it has pockets, and pulls out a book and hands it to me.

"Thank you." was the last thing he said. I examined the book and noticed it was a skill book. I turned my head to thank him but he was already gone and the ceremony complete. Before the wave of messages hit me, I decide to **Observe** the skill book.

 **Angels light book.**

 **This will give the skill Angels light. It is a magic that can only be used by angels and their cousins, the fallen and the reapers. It was said that first angels learned this skill from the heavenly Father and taught all others this power. Even now, it is how most angels remember their fallen Father. The memory of his kindness and his light is all that keeps the angels of heaven from joining the Grigori on earth. When an angel falls, they forget this light and its warmth. Which is why some angels consider falling a fate worse than death.**

Wow. That was a lot of text for a single skill book. I wait to use it until all the messages are gone. Which is just two this time.

 **Quest completed! Additional objective completed.**

 **Rewards taken by Crota. However look to the next screen, I think you'll like that one better.**

I do so, and I grow a wicked grin.

 **Main quest gained.**

 **Hunt of the ascended. Go to the ascended plane and kill Crota.**

 **Objectives: summon nokris. Make a portal. Kill Crota.**

 **Side objectives: Kill every hive you see along the way. Make Crota regret his decision to screw with the both of us, just before he dies at your hand. :]**

Yes. Yes! I want it now! I want it now!

" **Summon nokris** " I activate my skill. The hive prince appears next to me, a scowl on his face as I expected.

"Make me a portal to Crota's throne world," I order Nokris. He smiles and does so, an arch and the glowing color of a hive portal appeared. I was grinning from ear to ear. 'This will be fun. _Very_ , **Very** , _**fun**_!'I think to myself, my grin becoming absolutely murderous. I go to walk through the portal but Nokris stops me.

"I'm coming with you," he said firmly, and I nodded. Why not, a good murder party needs guests after all. I dive into the portal and into a plane of darkness and swords.

 **{I'M ALIVE! ahem, yes I did not die. This chapter just took a while. The next one should be coming out pretty soon though, and thus the Crota's raid shall soon begin in earnest. Remember, I love you all and your all awesome. Also a friend of mine, Omega if you didn't know, just posted a new story and since it's jo-jo related I figured i could point some people in the right direction. Until next time my lovelies}**


	20. Chapter 18

**{It's time! It's time! The raid shall begin! Due to how big this arc is, I decided to split it up. However, that means I can post more chapters quicker. Enjoy~}**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Crota's end. Part 1.**

My smile only grew the deeper into the depths of the Hellmouth we went. I just couldn't stop it, I am so excited to finally put in an end to that bastard Crota. Even with this oppressive atmosphere, even with the infamous debuff already weighing me down, still, I smile.

"Yeehaw!" I yell, landing square in the only safe spot in this dark hell. Nokris lands more gracefully than I did, swiping off the dust on his robes and stood up tall. If he wasn't such a cunt I'd think it was pretty cool. But he is and thus I don't give a fuck. {Now then, what do we do now?} Bahamut asked me, 'I have no idea'. I could tell he was giving me the look, you know, the one you give to crazy people. Call it a hunch and leave it at.

"I'm kidding…..mostly." I murmur that last part but he heard. {Mores….} Bahamut said in a worried tone. 'I did raid plenty of times, I know this part like the back of my hand. The other parts I'm good at.' I think to him. I could feel his deadpan. {Only good?} I could hear the worry.

"In my defense, I only ever watched others completed it. I never actually did it myself." I say confidently. The silence stretched on for many minutes after I said.

""{What?!}""" Three set of voices all screamed in unison. One of them Nokris, the other my partner and the third was hiding in my shadow. I reach into that puppy and pull out my slimy friend by the claws, also…. 'Son of a bitch that hurt! What was I thinking?! Grabbing him by the claw?!' I rant inside my mind. I slap myself to get myself back on track. It was also at this moment it clicked that wraith was hiding in my shadow.

"When did you hide in my shadow?" I asked Wraith.

"After. I. Killed. Crowbat." He must mean Kokabiel. How did I not notice him immediately after he tried that...I need to pay more attention to my shadow. {What do you mean you've never tried this raid?!} Bahamut demanded of me.

"Hey, the destiny raiding community is stupid elitist, or at least all the pricks I've met. Do you know what you need to join a raid for those guys? Fifty hours plus raiding experience, and that was just for the easy raids like VOG and this one. Don't even get me started on King's fall, Wrath of the machine, and the Leviathan mini raid!" I ended my rant huffing. Yeah, it was because of them I spent the better hours of the weekend smacking my head against the wall that was this starting zone alone. Which is why I know this part particularly well. I died to it more times than I could care to count, especially now with my high int stat which actually lets me know how many times I've died, and it's very embarrassing.

While I was cooling off from my highly repressed rant. A glowing green….hologram….image of Crota's head appeared in front of us. Three glowing pale eyes stared into all three of us, his nose could hardly be described as one. It was like a pig's snout; two little holes and a small hill of flesh, or bone in his case, just above them. His mouth a was single line with a small crack going down his chin. His hair...crown was what drew my eyes though. I say crown because it was one. A translucent crown, a cream color that filled the entire crown but to the point it was solid. Jagged on every side; every jagged edge of the crown was sharp enough to probably impale any fool that tried to attack from above. I'd bet my fortune on that.

" _So, you did come after all. I didn't think you'd be so foolish to dare challenge me on my moon. In my ascendant realm of all things_." Crota's voice echoed in my mind, and I just smirked at the bastard. Chuckling as I did so.

" _ **You brought this upon yourself when you thought sealing my rewards was a good fucking idea. Your head will be mounted upon my wall, right after I'm done using it as a urinal of course**_." My voice dripping with bloodlust and hatred, I stared into those eyes as they glared into mine. I showed no fear, he showed a murmur of it. My smirk grew bigger.

" _Well, you'll never get close to my throne. My brood will make sure to keep you and that filthy outcast away_." He taunted Nokris, who of course became very pissed very quickly.

"I may be an outcast, but you could never fathom the knowledge I've gained. Your puny mind couldn't even comprehend what I know." nokris countered, woof. Burned. I could tell Crota was absolutely livid.

" _Once I deliver your head to father, I will be greatly rewarded for putting an end to your taboo magics_." Crota snarled. Nokris responded with his own snarl.

"Just like you, to run straight to Oryx. You were always that cunt's favorite." Now, if Crota wasn't pissed before. He certainly was now. Emerald flames engulfed the image of his head, Crota's eyes going a pure black and he seemed to almost materialize right in front of me.

" _You. Dare speak ill of our father? I'll rip your tongue out and feed it to your new leash holder_." Crota glared, mere inches from his brother's face. Nokris refused to back down, which is admirable but I really want to get to the part where I kill Crota. This family bickering is starting to get old real fast for me. Though thankfully Crota scoffed one last time before disappearing, finally!

"Okay, I have the route memorized so hop into the shadows and let's go!" I tell my summons and hop right in, Wraith follows immediately and Nokris deadpans at me.

"I can't do that." He said, in perfect deadpan. I stuck my head out.

"What do you mean you can't? Don't you have access to my skills like Wraith does?" At the sound of me calling his name, Wraith popped his head out as well. Though I pushed him back into the darkness. I didn't need him yet.

"No." Was the only thing he said and began walking in the opposite direction you are supposed to go. I jumped out of the shadows and grabbed the fool by the horns before he got lost.

"Let go of my horns! The one you broke finally stopped being sore! Get off of me!" Nokris demanded but I then suplexed him, by the horns, onto the ground. Because he wasn't expecting that he had no way to block it, I jumped off his head but kept a hold of his horns.

"Now, you listen to me and you listen well. I know how to progress to the next area, but I can't do that if you wander off in an unknown direction. Hive have night vision correct?" I asked him, with a sigh he nodded. I then pointed towards the general direction of the first lamp, I could almost see it's light from over here.

"You see that lamp right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"As well as the one behind it." Nokris surprised me with that but I shouldn't be so surprised, I figured hive could see better in the dark than the light.

"Now we have to follow those lanterns to the end, where's a stone plate which will build a bridge to the next part. I can get there within moments since I basically have this entire area tattoed in my memory. Wraith could follow me and be there just after me, but you. You have two options. One, let me de-summon you-"

"No. I'm not leaving until Crota is dead." I saw the conviction in Nokris's eyes. Which was a bit difficult in that he had three of the buggers. However, I knew I couldn't get him to leave, which means the second option.

"-or, you follow the trail of lanterns straight to the plate. Wraith and I will keep the legions of thrall, both exploding and non exploding, off your back while you make it there." I tell him, he obviously didn't enjoy the thought of being the bait for the thrall here, but we both knew there was no other feasible way he could cross. So with a sigh, he agrees with my plan, I get off his horns and we make, correctly this time, towards the build bridger.

Not even at the first lamp and the thrall are already swarming us. Though, unlike Nokris's fight, I am in my element here. With a snap of my fingers, black spikes skewer every thrall that dares to come close. I pay close attention to any light blue ones and if they ever got close, I used my Jedi mastery of the force to chuck it at an even larger group of thralls...oh how they burn! 'It's splendid! They way their bones crackle, they way their monstrous screams echo before the boom! Oh, it's almost enough to bring a tear to the eye at its beauty.' I say to myself, inwardly of course. We leaned against it, me more than Nokris since I was desperately getting rid of that damn debuff. By the time it turned red we had already left, and I chucked a cursed thrall at it and watched the boom.

"Ahh, that feels so good." I sigh in sweet, sweet revenge. This part of the raid alone took me hours to try to complete solo. So watching countless thrall blow up by a lantern was...relaxing to me. The thrall now, with my control over the dark, couldn't even get close unless I allow it and to just hear them scream as their own darkness, that they thought would protect them, crushed their bones to dust under its weight was just perfect in my mind. We're already approaching the second lantern, it wasn't that far in between them after all. Then I got a crazy idea, remembering the instant death holes nearby. I stopped Nokris just out of the lantern's range, we were gonna need every last second of its charge.

"I have an idea, can you pick that up?" I asked the hive prince. Pointing at the lantern, casually slaughtering several dozen thralls as he waited. Feeding those monsters to the meat grinder that was my darkness affinity didn't even take thought. Nokris looked at the lantern, skeptical, but he did agree to do it.

"Good, now pick that up. I have an idea I wanna check out." I ordered Nokris, he glared but did go over and with a grunt picked up.

"Good, now lets run before that thing blows upon us," I tell him, running past. It takes a few seconds for him to realize what I said and he was running right after me. The thralls were right behind Nokris, he caught up to me and looked close to murdering me.

"Why?!" Was all he asked. I simply smiled at him, watching his eyes ignite in green fire from anger. I pointed to an upcoming hole, it was off to the side but it was the closest one. The lantern was starting to turn red and we had only one chance at this.

"Now, dunk the bastard!" I yelled at Nokris. Who under the weight of both the lantern and the debuff which had just started again, jumped up and slam dunked the red lantern. I grabbed his robe and stopped him falling in. Flinging us a ways back. The lantern exploded and plumes of fire erupted across the planes of the hive. The screams of millions of hive echoed in our ears as the flames lit up even this dark sky. I motioned for us to run before the third lantern explodes. The fires faded as did the cries but no more thrall came after us. Even as we passed the fourth, fifth and even sixth lanterns.

"How did you-" Nokris tries to ask but I interrupt him.

"-Know that's what would've happened? I didn't, I only knew that's where the thrall came from. Now it could be two things, an underground network where thrall could pop out of to catch us. Or, they could be interconnected breeding pits where thrall would crawl out of to try and ambush us. So, with their biggest weakness being solar burn as you would know, the lanterns use solar burn to instant kill guardians from what I remember. So, either way, I saw kindling to their entire operation and threw a nicely sized firebomb at it. Burning every thrall alive down there. Though it's possible there are survivors, they can't launch any more swarming strikes on the same magnitude as before." I say in a calculated fashion. I still don't know whether or not they were breeding pits or just caves, either way, they ain't coming out of those holes any time soon. Nokris was sweating a little, I don't think it got hotter even with those columns of flames everywhere.

"You are a terrifying man." Oh, it was nerves, fair enough. I hold no mercy for monsters, at least the ones who piss me off enough. I just smile kindly at Nokris, which I'm sure just creeps him out even more.

"I try my best," I say, a small psychotic smile behind my mask. I walk ahead, looking around and only seeing smoke from the pits and the subtle glow of the lanterns ahead. My smile grows, though it's no longer a psychotic one. This raid is going well….which usually means something weird is gonna happen. I've been Ragnorak's gamer long enough to know that random shit always happens when things go according to plan. So even as we passed the seventh lantern, the eighth and even the ninth lantern with little to no enemies like I predicted. I still refused to become complacent. The hive knights kept me from becoming too comfortable but they were far and few between, at least compared to swarms of thrall just a few minutes prior.

"Still waiting." I murmur as we pass the eleventh lantern. A hive knight thought it would be wise to sneak up on me, Wraith got to it before I could impale it. I nod to the wraith and pick up the knight's sword, I inspected the blade. It kept my mind busy and a bit more focused, I can't let my focus slip. The raid had become dreadfully boring after my successful plan of nuking the caverns, but boring means safe in battle which is something I shouldn't complain about. I pick up a stone off the ground as we pass the twelfth lantern without incident. I grind the sword against the stone, watching as it slimmed. The rocks down here are basically whetstones, makes sense in a way. It's how the knights keep their blades sharp after all. 'maybe they have bigger ones or just carry some in their pockets….do they even have pockets? I can't exactly dissect them, they disappear before I get the chance.' I think to myself. Grinding the blade, shortening it to a more manageable sword size but as we passed the thirteenth lantern with only two knights fighting us. So I continued to shorten the blade, to the point it was a dagger in my hands. Went through about fifteen stones but they worked and it was for free so no skin off my back.

Anyone could tell a novice did the job, there are scratch marks all over the dagger that shouldn't be there in all honesty. The handle was rough as well, there was no leather down here to wrap it nor animals to the skin to make leather so that can't be helped. The dagger was correctly pointed at the very least, appropriately sharp as well on both sides as I nearly cut myself twice minimizing it.

"Mores? How many more lanterns until we get to the end of this abyss?" Nokris asked me, I take a look around and we were just approaching the fourteenth lantern, and if I squinted enough I could see the glow of the fifteenth lantern, just barely though. Note to self make a skill that allows me to see in the dark.

"After this one, only one left. Then there's a plate we need to either stand on or stand near until a bridge is formed then we move to the next zone." I told him. He nodded and it was silent as we passed the fourteenth lantern. I place the knife in his robe. He noticed the shift and pulled it out, giving me a confused look.

"Just in case, besides, I've noticed you wizards have a lack of self-defense besides your magic. So I figured if you had an actual weapon, it will help greatly in that regard. Besides, every mage should have at least a dagger on them." I told Nokris, he nodded. Understanding my point, he slips that dagger back in his robes.

"Thank you." I was more than a little shocked to hear him thank me, so much so that without Wraith stopping me I would've gone into a hole off the trail. I snapped out of it and nodded at Nokris.

"Your welcome." I wanted to ask him about why necromancy was such a taboo. I knew the basics why everyone who paid attention to his strike also knew. But it never made sense on why Oryx threw Nokris out because of it. The hive worship death and Nokris being able to skip a step and provide a seemingly infinite supply of reanimated hive is an invaluable resource. It does mess with Oryx's philosophy a bit I admit. But Oryx is not so stupid nor is he so prideful that he would throw such power away. 'Was it because Nokris gained that power through a worm god? Oryx doesn't seem to be on the best terms with them. He did slaughter one of them and use its corpse to build the Dreadnaught. Is that all that is?' I think to myself, Oryx is an enigma. I have a feeling he will want my head once I kill Crota, that I have no doubt. But I don't really want to kill him, unlike his son, Oryx is a fascinating character and a bit of a badass as well. 'Though I might only think that because I think the hive is definitely the coolest of the enemy races in Destiny, second only to the fallen.' I thought as well, but only time will tell if I will have to kill the Taken King, or if I can get him to become a summon though that's a bit of a pipedream, to be honest. I only got Nokris as my summon because Xol basically ordered him to become my summon, when we first met he would rather die than serve me.

"Is that it?" Nokris's question snapped me back into reality. The last lantern was right in front of me, and the plate just a little behind that. I nod, I kick over the lantern as I walk past it, grabbing it from the bottom I chuck it into the infinite void that awaited us if we didn't build the bridge. Nokris went over to the plate and stepped on it, it glowed bright green and I could tell it was working.

"Now, we wai-" An arc bolt interrupted me, it passed right by my head and almost hit Nokris in the back. I quickly turned around and see two hive that I was positive I put down. The Will Of Crota and the Fist Of Crota. I knew something like this would happen but I still hate that I called it. Nokris turned around and sighed, looks like he knows these two as well.

"If it isn't my brother's concubine and the leader of the sword princes. Oh honored I am that you graced me with your presence once again." The sarcasm was thicker than tar in Nokris's voice. It definitely pissed the duo off. I decided to prob.

"Didn't I kill you like last week?" I ask them, at what, I felt large amounts of killing intent pointed at me. More than these two can conjure up by far. In the corner of my eyes, I see a small army, the sword princes, the Blades of Crota. The Eyes, Hand, Heart and Might of Crota. I also see some new names that I never fought before. A hive knight named Urzok the Hated. The other 'new' guy I didn't recognize was an ascended Ogre or at least one on the verge of ascendance. Its name was The Forsaken. They must be bounty only enemies. Never did get the chance to do those missions sadly. All these guys were well above 400 in their levels, well except the sword princes and blades of Crota. But they were all level 250...I am so glad I didn't bring Issie and all the other devils with me. With their levels, they would just get in the way. As heartless as that sounds, it's the sad truth. 'I'm so gonna train them rigorously after I'm done with this raid.' I think to myself. Grabbing my scythe free of my inventory. {I count a little over twenty enemies partner. This is not gonna be easy.} He warns me, especially since I can't use **Balance Breaker** at all nor can I use **Call To Arms** , I used them on Kokabiel after all.

"Well, why don't I even things up a little?" While Wraith maybe the only surviving member of my high council skill, I can still summon a lot of people. Out of the shadows walked out the remains of the damned. Death gun came in riding Cerberus along with Eleanor and Delta. They hopped off the giant dog, as they did so the keeper of the damned joined with the remains, and four defenders of the damned joined Nokris on the plate, allowing the hive prince to leave it to them. He raised some fallen Hive knights and I gave them their blades.

"Well, that evens us up quite nicely, wouldn't Omnibitch?" I asked Crota's general. She was absolutely livid. She screamed and the strongest of Crota's brood attacked us. I simply lowered my hand and my forces charged to meet them. I was the first in battle, as all leaders should be, beside me was Death gun, blasting away the shields of the blades of Crota. Delta was charging his drill and was about to square off with the Might. I just smile and go straight for Omnigul.

 **[Bgm, !]**

I jumped over the Fist's swing as their line descended into the madness of battle. He sent shockwaves to attempt to throw me off course. I open my wings and use the shockwaves to glide up and over him completely. I close my wings and dive towards the witch in the back.

She spots me instantly and fires arc bolt after arc bolt at me. I used the shadows as my shield and fall forwards. I land right in front of her, she tried to shoot me again but I grab her arm and twist it so the arc bolt smacked her in the face, getting rid of her own shield. She snarls and punches me in the face, but the punch is too weak to get me off of her.

Though the Fist was an entirely different story as his fist slammed into my back with such force that I nearly folded upon impact, and I do mean fold literally! I recover using my wings but he was already on me just as I hit the ground. His sword comes crashing down, I barely block him with my scythe. My knees shake and nearly buckle but using the shadows I create another shade of oryx and tackle the giant knight off me. I don't have a second to breathe as Omnigul fires shot after at me. I bring up another wall of darkness but still, I can't breathe as a Blade of Oryx thought it was a good idea to attack from behind. I respond to that by disarming him, grabbing his own sword before it hit the ground and ran it through his head. I turn back around and push forward as the body disintegrates behind me. Though the Fist came back and attacked from the side, I grab my scythe and block yet another thunderous blow. I growl as I'm pushed back and away from my shield. I hear the arc bolts before I see them and four hit me in the side of the face, breaking the right side of my mask. I spit out the blood that formed in my mouth when I heard another volley charging I slipped under the Fist's legs and kicked him into the attack. Fisto yelled in agony but he didn't die. That wouldn't be enough to kill him and I know that. So what can I do? I take a deep breathe while I'm able to and get back into a stance. Focus on defense, and counter big.

He glared at me as part of his face and body was smoking. My armor was slowly repairing itself as was my mask, but he could still see my smirk. I flipped him the bird and used it to motion him to come over to me. He was co-operative and in a fury came down upon me with slow but thunderous blows. Each strike I dodge, these attacks I couldn't simply block or parry. Using the edge of my weapon I cut into his legs little every time I dodge his attack. Arc bolts come flying towards my head but I activate Shadow Morph and the darkness blocked her attacks. I just need to focus on this nuisance first.

'Dodge, roll under' I coach myself, rolling a low sweeping attack. My scythe hooks into his inner thigh and he screams from the pain. I push and carve out a nice chunk of his bone armored leg. He howls and holds his wound for only a moment though. I try to exploit it but he swings his sword, I just barely avoid losing my head a second time today. I jump back, my control of the shadows blocking yet more arc bolts. Doesn't she know any other- 'Nope cutting that thought at the root, no need to power up these bastards.' I tell myself. Staying far away from the Murphy's law. I am not triggering it!

The Fist leaps over and plunges down. I roll out of the way, as he lands. I see a small window for a counter and I take it. I jump on his back, he tries to shake me off but I'm holding on just to tight. Using Death's Arsenal I create a small dagger, about 500 grams in weight. Made out of pure Caesium and stab it straight in his shoulder, he was guarding his neck to well. I jump off his back and create another blade, but this made entirely of water, using my elemental affinity I pick up the water and form it into a ball.

Now Caesium is the most 'active' alkali metal on earth, and by most 'active' I mean the one that makes the biggest boom in water. I chuck the orb of water, taking cover underground, and hit the dagger straight on, before he could understand what was happening, a giant explosion obliterated his left arm and half of his chest, who says chemistry isn't useful? He screams and I emerge from the ground ready finish him. My scythe swings and takes his head clean off what remained of his shoulders. The Fist is dead for real this time, he died in an ascendant plane. Not even Oryx can come back from that. I kick the head away and charge straight towards Omnigul.

She, of course, was freaking out and was launching just about everything she had. I set up a screen of darkness so thick not even she could see through it. She screamed in fear and fired not only arc bolts, but clouds of poisonous and slowness gas. Quite the combo, but I traveled in the dark and the gas could not affect the shadows. This ascendant realm may as well have been handcrafted for Gamers like me. I emerge just behind her and swing, she dodges my weapon and continues to shoot at me. I was curious so I attempted to assimilate ordnance. Bahamut growled the gear wasn't holding the power well. She was definitely well over my level and over its capabilities to fully assimilate it. So I sent it back.

" **Retort!** " I aim and fire a bolt of arc energy that zapped Omnigul, frying her alive and getting rid of the shield at the same time. The Will of Crota screams a banshee's cry of terror. However, all of her other units were to busy fighting for their lives against my immortal summons. You kill them, they come back instantly if I want them to, thus making them functionally immortal. They weren't. Not outside this realm and certainly not in it. I kneed her in the gut, as she clutches her stomach I grab her by the top of her skull and smash her into the ground. She flails and lets loose yet another cry for help, but no one can come. I cut her arms clean off, she screams. She tries to sit upon but my boot was on her chest and my scythe at her neck. I pulled it back, by her terrified expression I must look like death itself coming to claim her soul.

" ! Spare me, please! I.I'll serve under you, and only you! Just please don't kill me!" She begged of me, I tapped my scythe on her throat. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it at all. Except, the skill that lets me do that drains me dry of mana, and while that wouldn't be an issue normally, the other powerful hive fighting around me is. Wraith would stay, of course, the high council ability only wears off when every member is killed except me, but everyone else? They would disappear and I'd be left fighting all of them with wraith alone. I wouldn't even be able to hide in the shadows cause that ability also takes mana. I would be screwed if I did that, they'd kill me quicker than my mana could regenerate. It's not worth it.

"Sorry dearie, I'm afraid your gonna have to die," I tell her calmly, her eyes widen and she bellows and cries, trying to escape from her death but my boot kept her pinned and without her hands, she could do nothing.

" **Shut. Up**." I say, cutting off her head in a single clean stroke. Her corpse disappears to dust under my boot. I kick away her head. I take a deep breath, okay who needs help. I look around and the ones closest to me that need help are Delta and Eleanor. I run over, they were pinned by the Heart and Might of Crota. They were behind the death rock if this were a normal raid standing behind or on top of that rock basically guaranteed your survival. Now, it was only just cover. I slide in next to them, they almost attack me but they realize it's me and we turn our attention on them.

"Any ideas Mores?" Eleanor asked me, I glance out and see the ranged duo. I create a wall of shadow to block their ranged attacks.

"Okay, here's an idea. I create and push up a wall of shadow and we use that for cover. I take out the Heart, you two take care of the Might. It shouldn't be too difficult for Delta to bring that beast down, then you Eleanor, plunge that lovely needle right in its brain sack as deep as you can." I tell her, Eleanor nods and Delta's drill revved up. They were ready. We jump out from behind cover and I do my part, create and push a wall of darkness forwards. Due to how thick it had to be and it's height and length, it felt like I was pushing a brick wall. But I used to play the soul series for fun, brick walls are nothing new to me.

I slowly push forward, their attacks couldn't get through the wall. Inch by inch I pushed forwards, Eleanor and Delta right beside me. Pushing on the wall physically, they were trying to help but I told them no. They would fall through and Delta nearly fell through, thankfully Eleanor caught him before he could be blown apart by the Heart and Might. The time came sooner than I expected when Delta drill rushes out of the barrier and tackles the Might, Eleanor closely behind him. I thinned the wall and shortened it. Taking a deep breath and I pushed this much lighter brick wall into the Heart before it could strike Delta and Eleanor. I jump out of my own wall of shadow, wielding two scythes. My black one and the **Scythe Of The Damned**. It's blood red and crackles with red lightning by the way. My two scythes hook around the Heart and I sliced the Heart in three already disintegrating pieces. I dismissed the extra scythe and took another few deep breaths. As I did so Eleanor did as I told her to and the Might crumbled into dust. I pull out three elixirs and toss two to Delta and Eleanor. I drink the third one, I need to keep my mana up. All of these summons have all but stopped my mana regeneration after all so I am in risk of burning it all out.

Once I finish it I look around again to see who needs help. Instantly I see the defenders hiding behind their shields for as the Forsaken blasts their shields straight on. Nokris, however, has his own problems with the Blades and Swarm princes. Nokris was closer so I came crashing in, instantly killing one of the Blades.

"Let's kill these knights quickly," Nokris tells me, and I agree with him. My scythe rips apart the Blades while Nokris blasts a swarm prince into Oblivion. One of the Blades once again tries to go for my back, I kick its head in and smash the pole part of my scythe and watch its head explode. What is it about these guys and attacking my back? Is there a sign there only they can see? 'It should warn them of scythes ahead.' I chuckle a little at my joke. Four of them suddenly attack my front, using the pole I block three and the blade cuts the head off the fourth. The three slowly start to push me back, but I cheat and use my control of the shadows to create a wall of spikes and I watched as the wall swung at the three and killed all of them in a single swipe. That's the last of the Blade, two more Swarm princes left. Speaking of, Merok swung his blade down upon my head. I caught the sword with some quick shadow manipulation and used it against him. Thus there was one….where is it? I saw a shadow fly past me, quickly turning around I watched as the last swarm prince legged it. Nokris also noticed it and blasted the poor fool into oblivion.

Before I could breathe I was picked up by the Hand, he ran with me towards the edge. 'Ah hell no! I'm not gonna be dragged into his suicide!'

"Not today dickhead!" I proclaim, instead of you know paying attention since he was already at the edge with me in tow. Shitty fuck.

" **Thorn bind hostage!"** magical thorns erupt from the dead ground and tangled the Hand. Creating a tiny dagger, I slice through one of the vines and it dropped me from the sudden explosion of magic power. While he's still trapped by my thorns, I move the fuck away from the edge. Though suddenly, a shroud of mist appeared and my thorns were cut. I could hear the explosion of mana but it sounded like it came from all around me. I spun my scythe as fast I could, whipping the wind faster with my magic, I cleared away the fog and the Hand was gone. In the corner of my eye, I saw him retreat across the bridge of light that led to the next part of Crota's world. 'He's not worth the hassle, I'll kill that hive later. He'll probably die with his king.

"You good?" I asked Nokris and the Defenders. The Defenders gave me a thumbs up, Nokris blasted the Forsaken's rubbery face clean off. He gave me a thumbs up as well, wearing a smirk at that. I nod at them and try and find Urzok The Hated, though I was pleasantly surprised that Death Gun had completely wiped the floor with it, only dust remained. Cerberus and the Remnants meanwhile were finishing off the Eyes of Crota, I watched as the Ogre melted away from the three-headed puppy's flame breath. The Remnants just sat on Cerberus's middle head, meditating as if to mock the dying hive.

"I guess you three have everything handled over here then?" I asked the trio. Death gun picked up Urzok's weapon and chucked it over the side of the nearest edge.

"Compared to the black swordsman, they are nothing more than mindless brutes. Though, without meeting you, I doubt I could have won against those monsters." Death gun said, walking past me towards the plate. I smile at the compliment, I think I'm growing on him. Cerberus kneels in front of me, silently asking if I want to get on. I politely refuse, enjoying walking and besides. I need to feel that bridge with my own feet.

 **{BGM End}**

"It's nearly been five years." I murmur, that's how long ago the DLC this raid came from. When everyone raided this zone when I first tried to ram my head into this unbreakable wall. 'Doesn't seem real at all. Here I am, in the ascendant plane, fighting hive and going off to kill one of their gods. A year ago, if someone told me I would be fighting monsters from one of my favorite game series, I'd run the other way thinking they escaped from a mental asylum. Yet, here I am. In a body that is now mine, in a world that flourishes where the supernatural is natural. Where I wield such insane power, heh, it really is crazy.'

Wraith broke my self-reflection, poking my arm.

"There's. A. Chest. That. Will. Only. Open. For. You." I raised an eyebrow, that's new. Though considering we were just attacked by all of Crota's lieutenants at once, and some I've killed already, I should just be thankful it's not Oryx coming to meet me. I followed Wraith and he led me to said chest. Any gamer worth their salt could tell it was a raid chest, in some games only the party leader can open them. It wasn't hive based like I expected it to be. It is a giant, like up to my ribs giant, black chest. Smooth high-quality leather covered the top in perfectly stitched lines, which appeased my blooming OCD greatly. The chest itself was made out of black iron, the coolest looking of iron, ala Black Iron Tarkus. A single latch was on it, a brand of chaos was put right where the lock should be. Ragnorak has good tastes in chests. My hand grabbed the latch and the seal broke instantly, I unlocked the latch and pushed the top open. Inside was a single black beacon of sorts. I pulled it out of the chest, then proceed to kick the chest in my inventory. The beacon was smooth and shining even in the dark. It looked closer to a cane for a child than a beacon. The top of it was a crystal that when I stared into it, it looked like a Kaleidoscope. The pole part was completely black, which was surprising since it's so shiny, you'd think it be the opposite.

{What does the beacon do? Also why the chest?}

"I'm gonna check and I like the chest, sue me," I tell my partner, **Observe** if you would.

 **Caller of the Chariot. Item, multi-use.**

 **Effects: A black beacon that summons an AC, one you know very well. It might come in handy sometime.**

Ok, I like this item. I like it a lot, I put the beacon in my inventory for later. I walk towards the front of the plate, everyone waits for me to step on it. Without hesitation I take a step on the bridge…..it feels just as I imagined it. Warm, in fact so warm that I noticed in comparison how cold everything else is. Makes sense, light is warm and darkness is cold.

" **We will take that prince's head! Are you with me?!** " I raise my scythe in the air and hear screams of approval, cries of battle. Even Nokris was apart of that and I smile like a mad hatter. I turn back towards the gate and charge forward.

" **Then follow me to the next zone!** " I scream as I run I hear their thunderous footsteps behind me. We will descend deeper into darkness, away from the warmth of the light. But that's the thing about me, I've always liked the cold, and now? The cold doesn't bother me anymore.


	21. Chapter 19

**["Nani?! Two chapters! Within the same month, within the same week!" Well, I did say I get the next chapter out quickly, and I wasn't lying. This one's a bit shorter, but it should hopefully be just as good. Hope you guys enjoy.]**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 Crota's end. Part 2.**

The light bridge took us straight to a well light portion of the ascendant plane. The way back was sealed off the moment we all stepped off the light bridge. Okay, no going back.

"Spread out a little but keep your guard up," I told my summons, I knew where we were, we were at the proverbial gates of Crota's palace. Normally enemies don't spawn until the event is started but given we just faced off against every major commander in Crota's army, and a few specialized units, I was being plenty cautious. Slowly, I went down the spiral staircase. My summons following close behind, Nokris gazing across to the other side, in the corner of my eye I saw his fingers clench into a fist. Once I got to the bottom, my summons spread out to the corners of our relatively small platform. Once everyone confirmed there was no hive in the immediate area, with the exception of Nokris, I took this small moment of peace to relax. I sat down on one of the coffins like structures near the plate that would build our way across.

"It's pretty well lit in here. Didn't expect that given how they're creatures of the dark." I murmured to myself. Bahamut agreed with my sentiment, given this fact I came to a realization. I won't be having as easy of a time with this segment of the raid as I did with the other one. 'I really relied on my darkness affinity to get us through the first part. That's not an option here, sadly, to much light and to little shadow to pull off what I did before. Not without some large amounts of mana, and I would need to constantly use mana pots or elixirs to recover said due to the amount of summons I have with me. Ugh.' I pinched the bridge of my nose, this will be a pain.

I considered deploying my AC now, it would certainly help. But, I decided against it for two reasons. The first and most obvious, there wouldn't be enough room for it on this platform. While it wasn't small by any means, it was a comfortable size for six guardians after all. But there's nine of us, and two of us are not exactly small. So adding a mech nearly two stories in height wouldn't exactly help our situation.

The other is a bit more resource heavy reason. If I deploy it now, I doubt I'll be able to resupply it. So deploying it now means using the best ammo and by that gesture the best guns, on all the weaker enemies instead of the big bad. And while I have faith I could avoid a good amount of the damage, it is still likely the AC would be damaged enough that when we got to Crota's throne, the hive prince would rip through my precious mech's armor like wet tissue paper. The mere of thought of that bastard hurting my mech that way, ahem, well. 'I don't like that image much and rather have the AC be in near perfect condition when fighting him.' I calmed myself down. Can't afford to go into my berserker rage yet. I jump off my seat and get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, this next part is gonna get a bit tricky. Now if we want to kill Crota and not ourselves, your really gonna have to pay attention to what I say." I tell them, they nod and move a little closer.

"Okay, first to create the bridge again, like last time, we're gonna have to stand on this plate and stay there until the bridge is complete." I was about to continue but I saw Remains about to step on the plate, panicking more than a little I quickly grabbed the shoulder that wasn't rotting off. Nearly pushing him on due to how fast I ran over, but my wings dug into the ground behind me and stopped us falling on said plate.

"Hold your horses. Step on that plate now, and you kill us all." I tell him in a serious tone, Remnants nods and moves the heck away from the plate. Good.

"Now, we do have to stay on the plate but only after two of us stand either near two pillars or directly in the goo they drip." Eleanor gagged and I didn't blame her for doing so. I felt a little green at that prospect of stepping in that stuff as well.

"Once that is done then one on this plate and stay on it." I didn't have to stress this point as the defenders already volunteered, and the enemy has a better chance of moving a small mountain than those three.

"After two or three minutes a light bridge will spawn, but unlike the one, we came here on. This will kill anyone not holding a hive sword." They should know what one looks like at this point.

"But why can't we storm the bridge with all the hive swords you've collected?" Eleanor asked, and that is a very good question. One I had considered on the way here, but.

"I honestly can't say for certain but I think you had to use a specific sword dropped by special hive knights called Sword Bearers. While it's certainly possible we could just charge over holding normal hive swords, if we're wrong about that hypothesis we could all end up dead. I'd rather be as cautious as possible when it comes to that very strong possibility. Oh and also whoever has a sword has to take down a special hive knight called a gatekeeper, they're bright blue so they shouldn't be hard to notice." I tell her, she nods and goes over to one of the pillars. Looks like she's volunteering for that job.

"Once we all get over there two hive ogres will spawn, kill those two and we're done with this part of the raid." they all nod and get ready to move on the signal. I didn't tell them that ease the raid the last three people last three could kill themselves to get over, but I'm not gonna let that part happen. I'm the Gamer, I'm sure I can hunker down on the opposite side for the plate so the other two could get over. I always hated that tactic, I always thought it was a cruel method of progression. It didn't really matter since it was a game and people were just abusing a mechanic, but my summons are real. They can feel pain, they can bleed, they have emotions. I'm not just gonna throw them to the wolves to save my own hide.

I took out my scythe and sharpened it as Remnants walked over to the next pillar. Sharpening my scythe didn't really help it, it seemed to always be perpetually sharp no matter what I put it through. 'Guess that's the difference between human weapons and supernaturals ones.' I thought amused, I still 'sharpen' it. I recently found that sharpening a weapon is an excellent way to relax, and I do need to relax a little. While the excitement I was feeling definitely outpaced the nerves, I am still a little nervous. I am, maybe an hour away, from facing a god in combat. Not a demi-god like Omnigul was, or a high ranking fallen angel like Kokabiel was, no. I'm going to face a deity, in his own home right at the feet of his throne. No matter how you slice it, is a terrifying prospect when thought on for more than a minute, and unlike most Gamer's I think upon my actions and what they could bring. I'm not so stupidly strong I can fight back a legion of vengeance filled gods, nor am I so stupid to believe I can face them as I am now. 'Which I will definitely bring upon myself once I kill Crota. Oryx was quick on the draw with the guardians that slew his son after all, why would I be any different?'

I shake my head lose of these concerning thoughts. I can't afford to not be focused on the raid. Not even my own worries should stop me. I can worry about the consequences once they happen. The whetstone I was using looks to be sufficiently used up, I drop it over the ledge.

"We ready?" I ask them, they nod and the defenders stand on the plate. The previously sealed doors in the walls opened and hive came out. The second they emerged they were swiftly dealt with. Our numbers were too high for them to flood us as they would normally do. With only three doors to come out of and six able-bodied warriors to cut them down, well, it's a good thing they disintegrate after they die, or else the doors would be blocked with their bodies.

It was a little boring, to be honest, but boring is safe. That slowly changed as the Swordbearer came out. It was quickly cut down like the rest and its sword floated over its corpse. I tossed the sword to Death Gun. He ran over the light bridge and slaughtered the Gatekeeper. We still maintained dominance on this end, Death gun meanwhile had to keep moving.

The next Swordbearer ran up to me and attempted to cut me down. I blocked the sword with the pole, the blade on the bottom. I push the hive knight back and let my weapon sweep his legs. I bring my scythe up on my shoulder and finish it. I grab the sword and tossed it to Delta. The big Daddy nodded and ran over as fast as he could. The Gatekeeper didn't stand a chance against Delta's strength. I quickly realized the more people went over the harder things will get.

"Form up near the pillars and plate! We can't let a single one slip through!" I ordered, I wasn't worried that Eleanor or Remnants couldn't handle the hive, I was more worried about them staying within the pillar's 'range' while they fight. My summons and I quickly got into formation, while this lets more hive actually get past the doors every time, but it made passing along the sword much easier. The next Sword Bearer Cerberus got to in a plume of fire. I put the sword in one of his mouths and sent him over, the Gatekeeper for that one was dealt with hilariously. Instead of killing it with the sword, Cerberus smacked the hive off the edge of the platform and I swear to God it made a Wilhelm scream as it fell.

Though I didn't have the chance to laugh as several acolytes fired upon me. On instinct, my sacred gear activated.

" **{Assimilate!}** " My partner shouts, enjoying the spotlight as their projectiles went inside the gear. I reeled my arm back and Retorted, shredding the acolytes. A sword bear once again attacked me, though I tripped the rushing son of a bitch. He fell right into the waiting arms of the defenders who used him as a sheath. I grab the sword and toss it Nokirs, who nearly drops it. He goes over the bridge, I didn't even need to see him finish off the Gatekeeper. They were doing well now with four of them, while we were the ones starting to struggle. Wraith and I were the only ones not on a plate or something, so we were left with the heavy lifting. Often times we were back to back fighting a bunch of thralls and acolytes, and even more often we sent them back to oblivion.

Two of the defenders stepped out of the plate to help, I wanted to argue with them but as long as someone was on the plate we could work with this. The bridge formed once more and yet another sword bearer would come down upon the line, with several thrall close behind. Wraith used Supernova and diced them all up. With a nod from me, he picked up the sword between his teeth and dashed across the bridge.

Now the hive attacks felt like typhoons upon a dwindling rock. Once Wraith went across I went behind cover, creating as much cover as I could for the three summons trapped in their spot. The thrall would run around but they weren't the ones to worry. Dozens of Acolytes with boomers came out and started firing. Boom, Boom, Boom. Each shell threatened to make me lose my footing and fall over, and they were coming down by the dozens. I threw over Chaos bolts like grenades to slow down the bombardment, but for every five or so I killed, fifteen more would take their place. We were slowly being overrun. I gulp a down an elixir as soon as a Swordbearer comes out. A bad idea pops into my mind but I go with it. So taking a deep breath I jump over my cover and used nearly two-thirds of my mana to make all of their shadows into strings that, with some help, to yank them over the side and into the abyss behind us. The Swordbearer drops his sword and I give it to one of the defenders. He was about to give it to me but with a look, I ordered him to go across.

"You sure you don't want to cross?" Eleanor asked me, to that I laugh and down another elixir.

"And let you three have all the fun? Not likely. A true leader stands on the front lines with their men." I tell her, though technically this was the back, it still works damnit! Especially with the dozens of thrall climbing over each other to get to the four of us. I quickly pull out a tower shield, the only one in my inventory that I got from that undead. I pull out Excalibur nightmare and shift into True nightmare. My scythe won't be too useful in this flood of hive. I slammed the shield into the ground, dozens of claws and bodies pounded against the metal and scratched upon it. I growl and stab in front of me, not really looking but due to the sheer amount of them, I was able to score deadly strikes.

The remnants were struggling with this part, his usual floaty fighting style not used to fighting so many while in the same spot. I collect my chaotic magic into the palm of my hand and shape it into what I remember a grenade looks like. Just without its pin.

" **Chaos grenade**!" I shout, chucking the bastard over my shoulder into a particularly nasty swarm that would've shredded the skeletal Remains. It explodes into a wonderful boom that wiped that swarm out but made all of them focus their attention on me. As the waves were about crash on me, I moved cover around to, well, cover my sides so I wasn't taken from behind. My feet indented the ground as all of them crashed down on me, the arm holding the shield broke upon them yet still I hold them back. The pain was still an indicator that I am still in the fight, and it is vividly painful. Using True nightmare as a catalyst to focus my fire affinity, since I couldn't do it myself.

A great red seal appeared underneath the swarm, I snapped my fingers and a pillar of jet black flames erupt from the ground. They didn't have the chance to scream as the crashing waves suddenly became drops of water. A sword clattered on the ground and I gave it to the second Defender, he nearly refused it like the last one but another look sent him across the bridge. Then there were four. Yet another elixir gone and my arm is back to normal. I don't stand up from behind my cover, but I do move it so that the cover was more evenly spread to Eleanor and Remains. They looked at me worried but I shrug it off.

"As I said, I'm not leaving." I reaffirmed my previous statement. I'm not leaving yet, not until it was absolutely necessary. Standing up now I put away Excalibur and bring out my scythe again. Knights came roaring out, thralls and another sword bearer on their asses. I spun my weapon around till it created small gusts of wind, I leap into the thick of the action. Bone-chilling shrieks of surprise came from the thralls, not used to being jumped on. My scythe ignited into black flames as I cut through thrall after thrall. Knights swung their massive swords, their shadows blocked their blades as they were impaled.

"Well, let's dance sword shitter! I got shit to do, and your standing in my fucking way." it stumbled backward, trying to escape its imminent demise. It threw its blade at me and ran away, or attempted to. I killed it with its own blade the second it turned it's back from me. I had a side objective to complete, and none of these rats will live to see tomorrow. I walk over to my last guardian of the damned on this side and shove the bloody blade in his hands, he didn't question me like the last two. He ran over to the other side, I sit down on the plate. Absolutely exhausted, just a little more and we're done with this part. Eleanor didn't say anything during this little reprieve, I appreciate it.

Instead of a giant swarm as I expected, a single sword-bearer was pushed out. I raised an eyebrow at this. It looked at the three of us, just waiting for it. It gulped and then charged fruitlessly at Eleanor. She dodged the slow slash, kicked the sword out of her enemy's hand and stabbed her needle straight through its eyes. We all look at the sword laying on the ground, it was closer to her but she used her levitation to force it into my hands. I wanted to argue against the decision but I could blue Knight door opening over here. If someone doesn't kill it we're all screwed. I growl but go over the bridge at the speed of sound, by the time the Gatekeeper stepped out of the door, the sword was through its neck. I ripped it out as violently as I could, then impaled the sword in its disintegrating body. I ran over to the plate on the opposite side. I watched as the swarms came out in full force against my two remaining allies. Those bastards waited for me to leave, lest I turn their forces into dust.

Dozen of thrall rush both of them at once, Eleanor's body armor kept her from being ripped to pieces as Remnants climbed on top of the pillar and started down. They were killing them but they alone weren't enough. 'Why don't they use my skills? If they do they can sweep them all aside.' I worry, creating gusts of wind to smack aside as many thralls as I could from my end, but the gap between us was large and I just discovered my magic had a range of effectiveness. I never noticed before now since I was always so close to my enemy, but with me nearly a good couple hundred feet away from them my magic could barely help. I am pissed, the bridge wasn't building fast enough, they're gonna be overrun. Damnit!

"Death gun, give me your sniper." The killer gave a weird look but complied and handed over his sniper. It's fucking light, light enough for me to stand up with it and use it well. Instead of using normal rounds I create my own out of my strongest elements. Chaos, dark, and fire roar in each .50mm round. I load seven into the clip and took aim. I was never good at shooters, but the one gun I was good at. Was snipers.

The sniper boomed liked thunder, the first bullet misses the entire damn hoard. I growl animalistically and pull back the hammer and load another round. I fire again, missing yet again. I grow more frustrated but I force myself to calm down. I take a deep breath and take a good look down the sights. 'Aim for the center, these bullets will make an impact. Adjust for wind, adjust for height, the weight of the bullets, and distance. Adjustments finished, fire now.' I mentally walk myself through the process and fire. The third bullet flew and struck the head of a single thrall near the leftmost center. The unstable elements in the bullets exploded creating a chain of death that wiped out the entire left side. Remnants waves at me, I turn my attention to Eleanor and the hoard she was trying to hold back with a fistful of plasmids. I aim down, run the math and fire again. This time hitting a back leg of a thrall in the back, the bullet did its magic and more thralls were taken out. Eleanor threw the rest over the ledge; she gave me a cheeky thumbs up as well, what made it cheeky was that her helmet was emoting a smile. I'm not sure how but it did get a chuckle out of me. More hive flooded out of the wide-open doors, I reloaded the clip and took aim again. With every thunderous crack of the rifle, the gun started to degrade further and further. I definitely noticed it but I didn't really care, my summons lives mean more than a gun.

Another clip used up and another horde wasted. This went on for close to what felt like an hour. The gun degrading more and more with every elemental bullet I fire. The bridge has long since been formed, but no sword bearers came out. Not a single one. So we, mostly Eleanor and Remnants, had to hold against waves of the lesser hive. I go to reload the rifle but it's snatched from my hands by Death Gun. He looked pissed.

"Are you trying to break it?!" I shrug at the question, with all the money I'm gonna make after this raid I could probably make a gunsmith room or something. He seemed to contemplate bashing my head in with the rifle butt but chose not to. I turned back to the more important matter that is my summons and their condition. Eleanor and Remnants were fighting their own sword bearers, they would be winning if it wasn't for the volley after volley of acolyte boomers. I started biting my nails, it's not like I can do much else without a gun of some sorts. I could just de-summon them and bring them over here, but that could kill us all for trying to cheat their ironclad rules.

'Can I fly over?' I ask myself, it would drain my mana quickly but it's not impossible. Just that the risk of falling into that void is rather high if I let myself lose all of it. I could but who would stand on this platform? One of my other summons maybe, but they're busy fighting all the other hive.

A cry of pain ripped me from my thoughts. Remnants had a hive sword through the leg and the boomers were starting to aim down. He just smirked at the hive knight and I realized he let himself to get hurt, the Swordbearer tried to move in for the kill but his sword was stuck within the dry bone of the Remnants body. I don't know how that's possible, but at the moment I don't care as the Remnants stabbed his holy rapier through the Sword bearer's eye. Stunned by its companion's death it couldn't defend against Eleanor grabbing it by the waist and using the hive as a shield against a sudden retaliatory blast from the acolytes. Her left arm was blown clean off but she manages to grab the sword with her right arm. Remnants had the sword in his hands. They start to run across the bridge, at the same time they do that I summon two skeletons and chuck them over the bridge and right into the pools Eleanor and Remnants were just in.

"You two had me going there for a second," I say as I pull the duo over to this side of the ascendant plane. Eleanor gives me a weak chuckle as Remnants rips the sword out of his body. Two more Gatekeepers appear and I keep them pinned down so my two injured summons could have an easy kill. Safe to say, the Gatekeepers were ash in the wind. Two ogres suddenly, and forthcomingly, break through the left and right walls. They were ascendant ogres, but that didn't matter since no lesser hive came out. Wraith, Nokris, Death Gun and the three defenders of the damned, leaped at the left one. The right one was handled by Delta and Cerberus. Remnants and Eleanor were taking a moment to heal up, or in Eleanor's case experience the magic that is rapid arm growth.

Now, I used **Thorn bind hostage** to keep the beast in a single spot. Nokris tackled the bastard, ripping all of my bindings and causing magical explosions all over its body. Death gun used Thorn to shoot its tiny little arms and it's massive legs, to poison it. Nokris got off before it blew up his head with lasers. Though before it could get up Wraith and I proceeded to hack off pieces of its fleshy head until there was a hole where there was flesh.

Cerberus meanwhile used one of its paws to pin the Ogre to the wall. Cerberus burned the creature whenever it looked to attack, then Delta got off Cerberus's back and landed on its head. He fired up his drill and then used it, and I thought what Wraith and I did was brutal. What Delta and Cerberus were doing was slow and painful.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and Remnants were playing go fish, which wasn't really Eleanor's game at the moment since she had to use one arm. Her hand was constantly tilted down just enough fo Remnants to know exactly what cards she had.

The doors flew open the moment the ogres were finally dealt with and by that time Eleanor had most of her arm back. Not her hand mind you, just most of her arm. So needless to say she was in the middle with her father. Though before we walked in Death gun pulled me aside.

"You do know we're functionally immortal since you can summon us again. So why didn't you let them get overrun on their side and then summon them back over here? Why go the extra mile to creatures who can't stay dead?" he asked me. He was right, I could've done that. Might've been better and we might have been done with this section of the raid earlier. I know I thought about how bringing them over here could cause us all to instantly die due to me breaking their rules or something, but that's not the real issue. If that was the case, we would've been long dead with me asking Nokris to chuck that exploding lantern down below.

"...I couldn't watch them die. I'm not the cruel tactician who uses people like tools, and just using you guys, my summons, as expendable troops that can come back even if disintegrated...is being that horrible person. If I can't stop it, then there's no use crying about it. However, if I can do something about it. Then you can bet I would do so in a heartbeat." I say with complete conviction in my voice. Was it a little cliche? Yes, yes it felt like it. But from what I've read and experienced, there's a reason why the stuff I said could be as seen as cliche. It happens often, in both real life and in fiction. Where people choose to be decent human beings instead of smart tactical choices. Or say something ridiculous to convince people there's hope, or to defy someone who's about to kill you and you just can't let it happen.

"Really? Well then, I guess I chose quite the man to serve under. Let's hurry up before more of those bone freaks try anything." Death gun says as he walks back towards the group. {I think he complimented you, partner.} Bahamut tells me mentally. I smile and go take my place. I think he was right.


	22. Chapter 19 pt3

**[Another shorty but a goody. Hope you all enjoy.]**

 **Chapter 19 Crota's End. Part 3.**

We walked into the mile-long hallway. Before we went much further I whistled and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, this one is really simple. Kill the two shriekers, which you can't miss since they're floating and shoot purple energy bolts at us, and trying not to die to all the thrall that flood in here." They nod, understanding my explanation. I jump over all my summons and land just ahead of them.

"Well let's hurry up and complete this easy section." it was then I realized how badly I screwed up. I just invoked Murphy's law by saying this would be easy. All the doors opened and the howls of hungry and vengeful hive filled the hall.

"Ok! Time to run!" I exclaim, no one needed to be told twice as my entire party sprinted forwards. I nearly got trampled, but I grabbed onto Cerberus's fur coat and hauled my ass up on his back. Pulling Death gun, Eleanor and Remains seconds after I got on.

"First shrieker coming up!" Nokris bellowed, quickly firing upon what I can only imagine is a giant wall of ascended thralls and knights after our asses. Looking up the shrieker seemed to glare down at us and was about to fire. However, Deathgun got to it first and shot it right in the eye. Making it explode, I pat my summon's back but end up looking behind me. A, I shit you not, a twenty-meter wall of hive were chasing after us, angry claws and hissing fangs was what awaited back there, along with certain death. I calmly turned around, feeling the blood draining from my face, and scooch forwards. As far as I could without slipping off, the three-headed doggo. I watched the ceiling looking for the last shrieker, trying to ignore the howls of the hungry hive behind us.

{Mores? You seem spooked.} Bahamut helpfully pointed out. I nod, who wouldn't be a little nervous of a twenty-meter high wall of thrall, in a narrow long hallway, where they easily replenish their numbers and overwhelm us. 'If I wasn't spooked, I'd either be an idiot, or a psychopath.' I told my partner, and I'm not either of those…most of the time.

"How much longer till we see the next shrieker?" Nokris asked me, how he managed to retain his calm tone is a mystery.

"Any time now! They shouldn't be this far apart." I tell Nokris, eyes drifting behind me once again to see the wall of hive has gotten bigger somehow. I take a glance up and see the hallway ceiling was ever increasing in size, was this Crota's doing?! I..don't know. 'It's possible, he does supposedly have complete control of his ascendant realm. Guess he's flexing that skill.' I mused, glancing up I try and spot the shrieker, we may have past it. In the corner of my eye, I spot purple energy beams shooting down at us, from right above us.

"Clever." I murmur. Quickly activating **Angel of death** I sprout my wings and fly straight upwards. The shrieker quickly came into sight, it seemed to glare at me as it fired upon me. Years of virtual battle against these bozos allowed me to easily predict and fly between the steady stream of purple bullets. I land on the bone shell of the shrieker and reach inside the shell with my left hand. Unfortunately, my timing was a bit off and my entire was blown to pieces by the hive.

"Owch! It's a good thing that I'm a righty!" I yell and latch onto its eye crystal and yank it out. The shell falls away and the corridor ceiling, and probably length, starts to return to normal. I dismiss my wings and free fall back down. The wall of hive was right under me, I smile, this would be quite the gamble but I do so love to gamble. While gravity pulled me back down I began focusing every last drop of control over the shadows and fire. The closest thrall on top reached out with mangled hands, so I put a small dark orb in its hands and launch off its chest. I quickly reactivate my wings and book it, reuniting with my summons as we make it to the end of this damnable hallway. The door swings open and we make it out before the hive gets to us. However, the door was still open and the hive wall was still coming for us. I didn't need to say anything as my party, myself included, grit their teeth and slowly started to push the massive doors shut. The doors creaked and scraped against the floor, I briefly wonder how it even managed to open so smoothly before but I couldn't afford to think, I just had to do.

The hungry screams of the hive grow ever louder as we slowly push these damn doors close. Moving a mountain might've been easier than pushing these damn doors close. Cerberus briefly stops pushing and backs up, he sprints into the door. Slamming against it, it shook and moved a large amount.

"Keep it up!" I order my summons, they roar affirmatives. I unfurled my wings and used them as extra arms to help push against the door. Little by little the right door closed up. I couldn't breathe just yet, all of my summons ran over to the left and pushed, well beyond their limits. The howling of the hive grew closer and louder by the second.

"Cmon ye bastard. Shut already!" I berated the door, the door didn't respond of course. I growl and try to push harder. The door was close to closing but the hive was to close, so close I could smell their breath through the small crack. Arms, by the dozens, swing out and try to tear us apart. They manage to squeeze part of their bodies through but couldn't reach us, not yet at least. We struggled to keep the door from springing open, and because they were blocking the crack with their bodies we couldn't close the damn door. We're at an impasse, one that won't last for long by my reckoning.

"Perfect. Just, perfect." I managed to say between grinding teeth. My summons agreed with me, all our bodies straining to keep this up. My wings start to shake from the pressure and I felt one of them begin to crack, and it was more painful than being split in half. My teeth may as well be powder from how hard I am grinding them against each other.

"Okay, can you guys keep this door from flying open? I have an idea." I tell them, they looked skeptically between each other but they nodded.

I jumped away, my wings taking me high in the sky. I chug down an elixir since I was running low on mana. I crack my hands and flap my wings with as much power as my stats and affinities would allow. A sonic boom echoes across the ascendant plane as I propel myself towards the door, black flames jutting out of my heels as my air element hold back the wind from slowing me down. I lean with my shoulder and, once I was sure I wasn't gonna miss, I close my eyes.

I slam into the door with everything I have, my shoulder explodes into viscera upon contact, my neck is cracked up, and my wings were more than a little broken. Even through the pain, I smile, as the door was firmly closed. I reach into my inventory and pull out another of elixirs. Pulling off the cap with my teeth I drink the entire bottle down. My body violently repairs itself, though that part didn't hurt. We could still hear the hive scratching on the door and their angry yelling now.

"Ok, the door should hold for now. We should probably get away from it." Death gun suggested. I didn't agree.

"That won't be needed Death gun, I have a slightly better idea," I tell him, reconnecting with that small little orb of fire and darkness. Before he could ask, hell before any of them could ask, my right hand finally healed and I snapped my fingers. The hive's screams intensified but they weren't of hunger or rage, their screams were of terror. Sweet, sweet, terror.

 **New skill created. What would you like to call it?**

I looked at the screen, then the door where the hive wall now scratches at the door to try to get it to open.

" **Shadow Molotov.** " I named it.

 **Shadow Molotov. Active, level 1(25%). Mp cost 3750: Fire and Dark are often seen as being diametrically opposed, like light and fire. But in reality, it's often quite the opposite. Flames consume whatever they may touch, just like darkness. As such, they make quite the duo. This skill creates a small 'remotely' detonated ball of darkness. Once detonated the flames inside will only stop when there's nothing alive left to burn.**

I dismiss the screen and stand up, not wanting to listen to the annoying cries of the hive as they burned alive. We were in Crota's palace now, which means we just need to kill three witches and then Crota comes to play. Wraith joins me, as does Death gun. Guess they were also tired of hearing them scream, plus, it's a good idea for us to rest a bit.

So I pull out my phone, slide down the wall until my butt is on even enough ground, and I start to play on it. Surprisingly I have spectacular service in this dimension, so it doesn't stop me from playing a new gacha game I got a little while ago. FGO, which is both hilarious and sweet….I already spent fifty thousand won trying to roll for Jeanne D'Alter...she has yet to be summoned. Yet I got King Hassan and an archer named Emiya when I first started this a week ago. This game is weird, it supposedly takes inspiration from heroic stories and legends yet I don't half these people, and the other half, half of them have their gendered bent. For instance, King Arthur is a woman named Arturia, which is a little weird because how do you explain Mordred? The son, who is also a girl, that is Arthur bastard child. As I said, this game is fucking weird. I heard there was an anime series with the same name but I've never seen it, weird. I try and obtain her with fifteen ten summons, still no Avenger. Just a bunch of servants I already have, and already maxed out their noble phantasms. I sighed but didn't pay it to much thought, at least I'm supporting the game.

"Um, Mores?" Eleanor poked me. I looked up at the big sister, cocking my head in confusion. Is something going on? I was rather absorbed into the grind of summoning.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we continue onwards?" She asked me, I blinked in a little surprise. Only now do I notice that all my summons were all healed and ready to rumble. I looked down at my phone, then back up at them. 'Either they drank elixirs when I wasn't looking, or I was staring at my phone for hours trying to get that servant?' I thought to myself, not letting Bahamut tell me the answer. I slip my phone back into my pocket and look down into the hole.

"Okay, this next one is going to be tricky, because we're gonna have to race against the clock. A wizard, a death singer to be specific, will sing a tune that will kill every one of us if she finishes it." Nokris, in particular, pales at the mention of a deathsinger, so he knows how important they are, and how we need to kill that one as quickly as possible.

"However, it's protected by a barrier that will only break once we kill two more witches and two more shrikers. We can only kill the witches once they get outside, but they shouldn't be any stronger than the enemies we've faced so far. After that, we kill the last two shriekers and then slaughter the deathsinger." I explained to them. They nod, grinning ear to ear with excitement.

"So more of the same. Well, let's get on it." Death Gun said, hopping down into the hole first. I was a little shocked but followed my subordinate down to the ground. Static echoed in my ear, a small humming could be made out.

"Ok people, we're on the clock now. Let's do it!" I yell, my summons fell on the ground and shouted their roars of agreement. A wave of shadows appeared under my feet and carried me out of the long hallway, right into the atrium for the final battle. As I was on the clock, I can't take in the hauntingly beautiful architecture, nor could I enjoy the great orange arches that jutted out the center. However, I could enjoy the great shattered emerald orb that hovered in the background. Not sure what it is, but I'll be damned if it's not pretty looking.

My summons got to work, they ran inside each of the halls. Two explosions answered my question if they killed the first two shriekers. They ran out only for me and Nokris to run back in, we split up to each grab a wizard. Surprisingly he found his before I found mine.

"You worthless larva, your research upon the sword logic, and the logic itself is stupid and flawed just like your lord and Oryx." I couldn't help but burst out laughing, it was so stupid yet I can tell was effective since every knight that would've gone after me ran right past me to deal with the heretic. Leaving the last wizard hopelessly exposed, how did I draw it out? Well…

"Crota sucks his father's dick and your the one who sucks his." was what I said, then I flipped it off, needless to say, I was running away within the minute. Bolts of lightning on my heels as I ran the fuck out of there, the fool gave chase only to see my summons waiting for it. It tried to bugger off but I got behind it and cut it's bloody head off. From the scattered remains of hive soldiers, I could tell the other wizard was dust as well.

"Charge!" I yelled, and they followed roaring their own battle cries. The static humming was growing louder by the second if I had to guess how much time we had left...three minutes at most. The first shrieker didn't even get the chance to fire upon us, as the moment it opens its shell I launched a spear of dark laced with black flames struck its core. The second shrieker didn't open his shell as my shadows devoured and ripped it's shell open by force before crushing its dust. We bust down what little of the shield was left, and the death singer shrieked and actually began to sing. The static in my ears grew worse, but we're only dead once it finishes singing. Cerberus roared and tried the smash the death singer, it gracefully dodged and stayed out of its range. Nokris and Death gun attempted to shoot it down, but still, it dodged, even the flames of Cerberus were worthless if they didn't hit anything. The summons who specialized in melee tried to scale the walls to jump on it, but the ranged attacks of the other summons made that all but impossible. Eleanor tried holding it down with her telekinesis, but the Deathsinger was stronger in the arcane arts and shook her off with practiced ease. I tried my bindings but they disintegrated the second they came out. A screen popped up and I dismissed, reading it within moments.

 **The use of bindings is considered cowardly, and Crota will not allow such tactics**

The screen told me, shit. I pulled Willbreaker from my inventory and the Deathsinger screams in abject terror and sings even faster than before. The static in our ears overpowered my summons, making them collapse on their knees and try to block their ears. The only reason I didn't collapse as well, is because of the two skills every Gamer starts with. Gamer's body kept me from collapsing, Gamer's mind kept my mind focused on the death singer.

I gripped my blade and flew up to the Deathsinger, who was scrambling to finish her song. She tried to flee again but a shadow of Oryx created out of my own shadow, held her down as I brought up the taken king's sword. She stopped singing and screamed, begging her god to save her. I swung down, and she stopped screaming. I watched as the light faded from her eyes as she fell apart after being split apart.

A lance of pure agony surged through me, the agony was so strong that it interrupted my flight and my wings disappeared, it was worse than being disintegrated by Sirzechs. That was how bad the pain was. Cerberus caught me as I tried not to scream from the overwhelming pain surging through my body. Jagged crimson lines of pain bore through the arm that swung Willbreaker. The lines went up past my shoulder and halfway up my neck. The pain, well, it felt like my entire body was stuck into a meat grinder, tossed into the core of the sun, cut into tiny bite-sized pieces and doused in salt and lemon juice, squared by five. With my free hand, I brought my stat page and was horrified to see my hp had gone down by a perfect third, the culprit a debuff.

 **Curse of the weak. For you have tried to channel the energy of a deity through your weak body. You are not ready for such power. Demerit, 1/3rd of health for each swing of Willbreaker and unimaginable agony that not even Gamer's Mind can repress. Debuff can kill.**

Thankfully the debuff was fleeting, as was the pain. I sat up on Cerberus's back, the arm was sore but it'll hopefully fade. I slide off the doggo's back and pet all of its heads. That was when I noticed something, it was too quiet. Far to quiet, no noise whatsoever. Except the ones coming from my summons, then the sound of a portal through space being ripped open. A giant creature of emerald bone walked out, hefting a mighty sword. Three pale blue eyes stared into mine as it walked upon its bridge. I pull out the beacon for my AC and I activate it, this is where Crota falls, I'll make sure of that myself.

A familiar drop ship emerged from the skies and my AC landed just outside the door, I and my summons walked out. I was still holding Willbreaker, even after such painful debuff. I need every resource I have available, and climbing into that AC I never felt more terrified, or more excited, than before now.

"Time to slay a god." I whispered, my AC roared to life and my summons were right behind me. {let's do this partner.} Bahamut said, and I agree. Time to end this farce, one way, or another it ends today.

 **[and so the climatic battle arrives next chapter, a battle between gamer and deity, this will be fun. Oh and to all those struggling with the gacha of FGO. *snaps his fingers as catalysts for every servant rained into the comment section.* here's hoping those help. Hope to see you soon.]**


	23. Chapter 20

**[It's time for the, aptly named Crota's war arc to end. I had far to much trouble trying to find a way to end the chapter...that and a certain part driving me insane but that's in the past now. Time to do this!]**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Crota's Fall.**

"Now then, let's bring down a god," I say over the intercom of my AC. My summons roar they're agreement as we rush out. Boosters roared to life as I led my pack.

" _So, you made it to my throne after all._ " Crota hissed, his sword gleaming in the low light, I simply nod the AC's head. I had nothing to say this hunk of bonemeal, my fingers were over the triggers for my many guns. Crota's eyes glanced to his brother and hardened into steel.

" _So, you think your new master can slay me heretic?_ " Crota asked tauntingly, Nokris growled but didn't rise any further to the bait. Instead, he just looked Crota in the eye.

"If bearers of light could so easily slay you, then why shouldn't a bearer of the dark?" Nokris said, I would've given him a thumbs up but I was inside a mech whose hands were sealed to its guns until they need to be reloaded. Crota's eyes went dark and he howled a battle cry, doors all around the arena opened and hive soldiers flooded out.

 **[BGM Crota's theme]**

"You guys keep the adds off me, and keep an eye out for Sword Bearers, **I'll take care of Crota's shield,** " I order, my voice dipping into murderous as my boosters thrust me straight towards Crota. He swung his sword vertically, but I reversed the flow of the thrusters and the sword barely missed me. The red glow of my AC lit up Crota's menacing face, my shoulder missiles light him up as I back away. Smoke block my view of him, but a boulder-sized boomer shot quickly blew away the smoke. Pulling on the joysticks to the left I slammed on the jump button and barely dodged it.

His luminescent shield cracked as he charged with his sword, the boosters roared to life once again as I pulled back, the sword mere inches from the cockpit as it made a rather large scratch on the chest piece of my AC. I pulled the trigger for the Gatling gun and force-fed hundreds of shells straight into that shield of his, which was quickly getting more and more cracked by the second. He howled like a beast and two-handed his blade and brought it down. I quickly switch my Gatling gun to the laser sword and held his blade at bay, barely. The metal of the mech groaned as sparks slowly began to come out of the arm joints. The ground around us cratered and a few pieces were pulverized instantly.

I acted on instinct and fired my battle fire point blank in his chest, along with a few missiles for good measure. His shield shattered and just like in the game he fell on a knee.

"We need a hive sword to hurt this bastard! Did you guys kill a sword bearer?" I asked them, Delta came lumbering over with a miniature of Light Ender. With a little help with lifting him up, he smashed Crota with his own sword. His shield came back just as the blade shatters from overuse. Before I could react Crota grabs my AC, and flipped me over like a flapjack. The mech lands ungracefully on it's back, I groan from the harsh landing. He grabs his blade and brings it up, knowing what he was trying to do I activate the laser blade and grit my teeth as his blade clashed with my mech's laser for the second time. The ground around us erupted, like a small tectonic earthquake the ground split apart into small chasms. Hearing the groan of metal I aimed the battle rifle right into his chest and fired round after explosive round into his shield.

The explosive rounds caused him to lose his footing, pulling on the joystick I slam the AC's foot right into his chest, smashing him into a wall. His shield was close to breaking, I tried to finish it off with some missiles but a clicking sound let me know I was out. Before Crota could catch wind of my lack of ammo I poured the last of the Gatling gun's ever-dwindling supply right into the largest crack of the shield. I didn't see the shield shatter, but I heard Crota slump over and take a knee. I focus on getting back up as in the corner of my screen I see Death gun legging it with yet another copy of Light-Ender, at least that's what I heard it's called. Stupid name either way, not nearly as cool as WillBreaker.

I expected to hear the sound of Crota getting his ass handed to him with his own sword, but as I finally managed to stand the AC up, Crota with the tiny sword between his fingers and Death gun just letting go of it.

"Shit, he didn't do that in the raid." I curse under my breath, Crota snarls and crushes the tiny blade between his fingers. He stands back up, his sword glowing the trademark green of hive magics. Before I could warn my summons to get back, a fog surrounded Crota and I, separating us from my summons and him from his back up. **Observe!**

 **Fog Of The Hive Pantheon, Divinity class 'item'. A small pocket dimension where Oryx and his children control, a place where the only ways out are death or getting through them. Only those who control this place can let anyone in or out.**

"Well, shit." I say. The space was barely big enough for both him and my Ac with only just enough room for us to do battle. This isn't good for me.

" _Now, I can end your life without distractions. Prepare to die worm._ " Crota snarls, holding his sword up in a threatening manner. I turn on the intercom and chuckle, hiding just how nervous I was behind a carefree smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, in your culture, your most powerful gods are worms are they not?" I ask, voice full of snark. His reaction was not pleasant, he roared like a demon and charged. I tried to dodge his attack completely but there wasn't enough room nor could the AC be flexible enough to dodge like a creature of flesh and bone. Crota's sword cut a nice chunk of the metal plate off my Chariot. I was about to fire the Gatling gun but I remember it ran out of ammo, so I do the next best thing. I eject the gun right in his face, another surprise hit when the ejected weapon actually hit him and the not the shield. Ok, I have a chance.

Equipping a less powerful version of the battle rifle in the left and swapped the right for the laser blade I go on the attack. The arena was too small for me to miss, however, the explosive rounds pinged off his carapace before they exploded. Making the gun next to useless. Converting booster power into the laser blade I swung it across the arena, at first he would block it but he ducks under the laser blade. Growling I swing down but it was much to slow as Crota leaned against the wall of fog arena, avoiding the laser completely. Before I could attempt another horizontal slice he thrust forward with his own blade. The boosters wouldn't respond so I slammed on the gas as hard as it would go and leaned for extra measure, thankfully leaning back saved my life as his blade went right through the cockpit and pinged off my mask. I swallowed the scream that tried to come up, a window opened in the lower left corner of what remained of the screen, a seven popped up and it went down to six. The remaining number of fatal hits this AC can take before it blows. I back the AC up as much as I could, my arms shaking at the near-death experience, I take a breath and fire up the laser blade. My mask falls off, but I still wore a mask of a grinning winner.

'Fake till you make it right?' I tell myself, though I'm quite sure this is not what it was made for.

"Heh, if you think that's gonna bring down my mech, well, you got another thing coming. We've been through hell this AC and I, and we walked out, liberating some treasure along the way from the depths of the very hell we plunged ourselves into. Your gonna have harder than this if you want to beat us." Then, music began to play, a song I knew very well. I chuckle as it begins to overtake Crota's theme.

"Well, we did work for rebels. So, let's once again, **ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!** " I shout.

 **[Personal BGM playlist start. Libera Me from Hell]**

Then the unexpected happens. A staticky, mechanical voice came online.

"Row. Row. Fight. Power!" It attempted to mimic what I said. The eye of the AC glows blood red and the laser blade was enveloped in shadow, as were some of the joints. It's sparking left hand cracked it's head as if it had a neck. My controls stopped working as the mech stood up straight.

"Borrow. Control." Chariot grunted out, its voice sounded like a distorted tape recording. My mouth was agape as Crota came lumbering towards me, no, us. Crota swung his blade diagonally across, it cut off most ways of escape, and I wouldn't be able to dodge the blow completely. However, in a movie that most definitely shouldn't be possible Chariot moved as if it wasn't made of stiff metal. The AC dodged the sword by ducking under it and sliding to the right. Swinging the now dark purple laser blade through Crota's calf. Crota groaned in pain but leaped at us, each swing of his blade was either blocked or reduced to a graze, but even a graze can prove lethal.

They clashed blades, the green blade almost passing through the sword. Chariot closed the fist of his unarmed hand and slammed it into Crota's gut. Crota gasped for air, giving my AC the perfect chance to push the deity back on his butt and swinging for the kill shot, sadly Crota rolled out of the way.

Chariot continued to mimic Crota's fighting style and swung as he would, parrying blows that I couldn't have done before. Skimming the edges of his carapace and causing ever more damage to the deity in front of us. Sadly Chariot mimicked Crota to much and made the same fatal mistake he would make. It went for the big overhead swing, and Crota parried the mighty mech like it was nothing and smashed the handle of the sword into the side of Chariot. Chariot nearly lost it's balanced before it could recover Crota slashed the back engines of my AC, explosions rocked us as the AC struggled to stay on its feet. Sensing an incoming kick I used Chariot's shadow to push us away from the foot. The fatal blows that the AC could take dropped to three.

"You've done enough old boy, I can handle things from here." I tried to stop it, thinking maybe I could shove the mech inside my inventory for safe keeping. It refused, taking control of the seat belts and strapped me in, stopping me from leaving. As I struggle to escape the ridiculously strong bindings Crota sliced Chariot's legs off. The mech fell on it's back and I coughed up blood from the hard impact. Chariot tried to right himself but Crota's foot was on the cockpit, pinning it down. He brought his sword up and pierced just above my head, ripping through armored plating and wires with tired ease. The fatal blow counter went red with the last number. Chariot didn't scream, I don't know if he even can anymore.

'I need to regain control of this fight, or we're both done for.' I thought to myself, summoning a small knife and using **Death's Grasp** to float it over and slice the bindings. I pull Willbreaker out of my inventory and stuck some elixirs on my belt, I was gonna need them soon. Crota pulled his sword out of Chariot, it slick with oil and wire, and he went down for another blow.

I launched myself out of the seat, making him stop his descent and have to pull his sword back for defense, except I wasn't swinging for him. I vaulted myself over his head and landed behind him.

"Oi! C'mon you ripe cunt, I'm right here!" I taunted, upon seeing the sword I was using he lost it. He screamed louder than ever before and scrambled towards me. Rapid slashes I could barely track pounded upon my sword, which it's held its ground, unlike my bones which cracked at every impact. I opened my inventory and expanded it, dropping Chariot in it. I couldn't sigh in relief as Crota hasn't let up at all, quite the opposite in fact. He swung his blade upwards, I blocked the blow but I was lifted from the ground and sent flying high into the sky. Just as I orientate myself Crota jumps we were eye level for only a moment as he swung his blade downwards, I try to block but Willbreaker slips by an inch, letting Crota slice through my neck, nearly taking my head for the second time today.

I cratered the ground on my 'landing'. Half of my health gone in a single stroke of that bastard's sword. I popped open one of my elixirs and guzzle it down, just in time for Crota to land and strike once more.

" _How dare you use my father's blade, you insignificant speck! You worm! You filthy beast! I'll rip you apart and feed you to the thralls._ " He howled, his sword glowing green with hive magics. Emerald fire erupted behind me, I dodged under his legs, quickly swapping weapons to my scythe, I hook my scythe in one of the many crevices in his carapace and flip myself right onto his back. He growls and tries to grab me, but his hands were much slower than his blade and were far easier to dodge. I ran up the spine straight to the back of the neck, drawing Willbreaker from my belt I lept and stabbed down. Crota quickly blocks with his hand where his spine and skull connect, Willbreaker sinks into the carapace as if it was flesh but...the pain of using Willbreaker spawned into existence and I held down my screams of pure agony. My arms shook violently from the pain of using Willbreaker, so I couldn't do much to defend myself when Crota pulls the sword, and by extension me, out of his hand and slam me into the ground by his feet.

" _Weakling._ " He sneered, no longer talking like a mad beast. He brought his foot up to crush me like the bug he saw me as, grunting I shoot fire out the sols of my boots and propel me under him again, however my arms were still to much pain for me to capitalize on this opportunity. Even though I had no intention of attacking at this second, Crota would not fall for the same trick twice. He swiftly brought up his heel and bounced me off it, as I fly towards the same spot I was just in I force the still burning arms to grab the elixir and I shove the entire bottle in my mouth. Crunching down and then swallowing the glass was a bit painful but nothing compared to swinging Willbreaker. I used Crota's own shadow to push the sword towards me. I grab it just as he walks casually forward, he is getting over confident. I pretended to still be injured, cradling my arms as if they still burned. My shadow long is gone, but he wouldn't be looking down at what he must think as a trivial thing.

" _Stand insect, and face your death with a warrior's pride,_ " Crota demanded of me, I smirk and turn around. Still playing the part of the disabled man. My 'shadow' taking form right behind him.

"Funny you say face my death. When, in certain situations, I am death." I say in faux arrogance, it was rather easy to push the buttons of such creatures. My shit eating grin hiding behind my repaired mask. His sword was suddenly nano meters away from said mask.

" _You? Death? Don't make me laugh. I haven't heard such insolence in many moons, though you are strong. How about this worm, serve me and I will allow you to live. Give all the strength you obtain to me and I may drizzle some back down as a reward._ " Crota 'offered', that would not be a life. It's nothing more than slavery, and might as well be an end to my life as a Gamer. It said a lot about me and my system, that a screen refused to pop up allowing me to make such a stupid mistake.

"I refuse that shitty deal on all grounds. I wonder what your father would say to such a dishonorable offer?" I question rhetorically, I knew Oryx well enough that if I were to be beaten by his son and to be spared? That goes against his entire philosophy of the weak being culled to sharpen the teeth of the strong. Crota flinched, knowing just what his father would do to him if I had actually accepted such a weak deal.

" _Fine, then perish._ " Crota coldly responds he pulled his sword back and thrust with more than enough force..tis a shame, it won't be touching me.

" **No, you.** " Crota's sword stopped mid-thrust as he coughed up blood. He looked down, WIllbreaker stabbing through his back out his stomach, he checked his back to see who stabbed him. Only to be face to face with a Shade of Oryx, or at least my best mimicry of it. The shade disintegrated after the sword was thrust through, I walked past his shaking sword. Around the globs of divine blood and pulled the sword all the way through. He staggered backward as I wiped away the blood. Crota was still in a state of shock, but a few seconds later he came to his senses….and then promptly dropped them on their head.

" _YOU BASTARD TRICKSTER! HOW DARE YOU USE A SHADE OF MY FATHER AGAINST ME! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU EVER CARED ABOUT!"_ He screeched his bloodthirsty scream. I gripped my blade as he charged, moving far slower than before. However, the moment he swung his sword it was emblazoned with the green luminescent fire of hive sorceries. I dodged the blade easily, but the power surrounding the blade fluctuated space itself.

'Ok, I'm going to avoid that sword like the damn plague.' I say to myself, gulping a little. Flipping Willbreaker in my grip I dashed towards Crota's legs. Crota in his berserker rage sliced the area by his feet, I threw myself to the far right, avoiding the blast of contorted space.

"Okay, how about this." I murmur, dashing towards Crota. He goes to swing, but I was already on him. I run up his arm and go straight towards the throat. Just need one clean slice, I swing my own blade….and Crota blocked it with his hand. Willbreaker cut through the boney hand of Crota, but, it got stuck! Fingers of bone curled around the sword as pain zaps up my arm. He lifted me up and stared me down as I couldn't let go of Willbreaker. He slammed me into the ground so hard I bounced off the cratered ground. Before I could recover a giant fist smashed into me, the crater deepened and I coughed up pieces of bone. My music was overwhelmed by Crota's own theme as he continued to pummel me into the ground. Hitting me hard enough to cause me great harm, but not enough to kill me. With every punch, more of my bones come out as dusty coughs. Black blood drips from Crota's fists as they crashed into my body, I could barely get my arms up in a guard before he strikes again, my arms shatter like glass and I skip the edge of the pit. I try to drink my elixir but Crota's foot crushes my lower back and body. The sudden shock made me vomit up my elixir, it didn't heal me at all.

'Shit.' I groan in my head, my broken fingers grip the ground as I crawl away. It took a second to realize I couldn't feel my legs. A quick glance back confirmed they, along with my lower spine, are a red smear under his foot. ' **Healing hands** ' I manage to cast, barely. It's getting tough to stay awake, good God I'm tired.

{Partner! Hang on, stay awake. I'll think of something, just hang on!} Bahamut yelled in my mind, I nod as best I could. My legs slowly starting to reform themselves, that's when I heard Crota's laughter. His demented, mocking, laughter.

"So that is the extent of your teeth? Broken upon my sharpened canines?" He mocked, taking his time walking slowly. On pure instinct I continue to crawl away, my spine hadn't attached to my legs yet and I can't stand up. Willbreaker landed inches away from my face, it was slick with Crota's and my own blood.

"You mimic what you can't wield, your teeth are false. Instead, you have gums sucking on anything you can hold onto and attempt to draw strength from that." Crota continued to taunt, I was to focused on trying to get up to be offended by his taunts. I grabbed Willbreaker's handle and try to pull myself up. My legs wobble as I force them to stand, Crota shaking the ground as he approached certainly doesn't help that.

"Oh shut up." I snarl, his voice starting to grate on my nerves. Once my body wants to work again I will kill him. Nothing will save him, he leaned down so we were eye level. His breath whipping my cape as he stared into me.

"Still, the toothless one still cries? I'll fix that right now." Crota hissed, he stood up. My legs still didn't want to work. Yet I still stand, in the corner of my eye, I see something shifting in the fog. Crota didn't seem to notice it, I see a familiar set of twirled horns in the fog. I chuckle, of all the people to come to my rescue, he was the very last person I expected.

"Why are you laugh-" He was interrupted as a small sun exploded in his face, taking the opportunity I form a large hand and pull it out of his shadow and slapped him into the opposite side of the fog. Crota's shock was as palpable as the anger that someone would dare break the sacred laws of his land.

"Nokris, what took you so long?" I ask with an exhausted sigh, Nokris emerges from the fog. His hands still glowing orange from launching a small sun at his brother's face. If crota wasn't angry before, he certainly is now.

" _How dare a heretic like yourself step foot in this place where I was trained._ " Crota hissed, his sword engulfed once more in hive magics as he got up. Nokris just narrowed his eyes.

"You're not the only one who was trained here, o brother mine," Nokris responded. Now that made Crota pounce, he lept high in the sky and had every intention of impaling Nokris on his sword. To bad, he made such a nice shadow. Multiple hands of darkness held Crota up, as he struggled to escape I flew and sat on Nokris's shoulder. The hive prince glared at first but he stopped once he saw the look in my eye.

"Plan?" Was all he asked as his brother started to escape my many bindings. I nod, I glance at the dagger I made him and pointed to that and then Crota's chest. Nokris nodded, looks like he understood. I look at my own forgery of Willbreaker and grip the handle. Bahamut explained the rest of my plan to Nokris as I wiped the blood off Willbreaker.

[ **Pov shift, Crota, First person.]**

Bastards! Both of them, weak toothless little shits! I break free of these pathetic bindings of shadow, light ender glowing with my unyielding wrath! The toothless one stepped off the heretic's shoulder, skeletal wings popping out of his back as he shot towards me, sword extended. I dodge the obvious blow but cowardly heretic blasts me with solar flames, I growl as it singes my body but I refuse to stop. I will not let them know how close to my limit I'm at. I bring up my blade and block bolts of arc energy, over the sounds of crackling lightning I heard a sword being pulled out and felt the rush of wind upon my bone, I twisted my head and narrowly dodged a decapitating blow. I lift my sword and bring it down with all my might, cutting the toothless one in half. Before he could regenerate I crush his head under my heel. Not even those pesky guardians could survive that, and he had no little light to bring him back from death.

With the death of his new master the heretic no longer holds anything back and launches both solar and arc energy at me. My blade blocks every magical blow, and I push forward. Every step I take spreads some of that toothless's brain matter across the floor, it didn't quite feel the same as guardian innards but it means the same as it did for them. I was soon well within range and the moment the heretic stopped I acted. I grabbed the heretic by the throat and choke slammed him into the ground. He groaned from the pain, he was never good at withstanding physical pain and it wasn't because he chose to become a wizard.

"Get. up. I'm not done with you yet." I told the heretic, he only just chuckled. Not one out of fear or even the type of laughter one would expect someone trying not to cry, but of genuine humor.

"What's so funny, you damn heretic," I demanded of him, my sword nano inches from his neck. He kept chuckling as if his death wasn't glaring him down.

"Nothing, yet everything. This is rather nostalgic, isn't it o brother mine?" There he goes again, speaking like an Ahamkara.

"You are no brother of mine. You never were, not once. You were always a worm, diving into things you never should've because you were too weak to do anything the proper way." the heretic only smiles at me. That's a smile of a victor, what victory could he have here? His master is dead, pieces of the gray matter still on my heel, a sword pointed at his throat and he has not Throneworld of his own unlike my father and I. by all rights, he is dead to the world, so why does he still smile like that?

"You always did a piss poor job of finishing things Crota, even after all these millennia, you're still terrible at making sure your opponent is gone." My eyes widen at the heretic's words. But that's impossible! He couldn't mean his master, I already-

When I turned around to look not only was the body gone but my guard was down. A stabbing pain blossoms in my chest, and twists near my heart. I turn back, expecting to see his master be the one to stab me, but it was the heretic. He plunged the dagger far into my chest.

"Goodbye, brother." Nokris whispered in my ear as he tears the blade from my chest. I collapsed on my knees and try to breathe. Suddenly chains and dark tendrils coil around my sword arm, impossible! It should be impossible for him to use chains here in my…..oh this isn't my ascendant plane so it doesn't apply here. I look up. The toothless one floated above us, his wings flapping and blocking out the small light of this fog realm. My father's sword held in his hands, engulfed in black flames. His wings disappeared and he dropped from the sky. I try to pull my sword hand free but these chains were strong, but my will to live must be stronger! The toothless one got ever closer to his goal, and I closer to final death by the second.

"Cmon!" I growl, trying to free my arm, no luck. He got closer, I have an idea. I grab a shard of bone from my skin and rip it off, he is mere feet away I have seconds! I plunge the shard into my upper arm and twist it until my hand lets go of my blade. I can feel the heat from his twisted black flames, I grab my sword with a free hand and stab upwards! The toothless one's eyes widen behind his mask, he had no to time to dodge and would be upon impaled my blade…..wait, he tears his mask moments before being impaled and he has a jackal's grin. My sword does not taste flesh, for he fades through my sword, he can become incorporeal?! I have no defense as my sword passes harmlessly through him. He solidifies the moment and lands on a ridge of my carapace, sword raised.

" **I promised you didn't I, your head is mine.** " it whispered in my ear before I could stop him. Before I could counter, he swings. The fog training ground of my youth fades away as my ascendant world came back, I rolled forward. My head bouncing once it hits the ground, I got a good look of my body disappearing into green fire…..my forces lay dead in front of me….his soldiers shouting their victory cries as my surviving brood run away from these monsters….it's getting dark, far….darker...than...normal…

'Father….do…..not…...underestimate…...this beast…hides…...his truest strength. His teeth….are…far...sharper than any….blade…' my final thoughts, my final prayer to my father. It was getting darker by the second. '….I'm sorry….for being so…...weak….my only regret….was that I wasn't….able….to…..be with you…..at the end….of the universe.'

 **[Pov Restored]**

 **[BGM end]**

My arms feel like they're about to explode from agony, I can barely stand as is. Yet I smile, why you ask.

"Because I won." I whispered maniacally, my smile larger than any before it. I still can't believe **Wraith form** worked, I really need to use that more. Crota's eyes faded and his body was already ashes by the time I glanced back at it. I glance at his sword and head and shove both in my inventory. I raise my sword and thrust in upwards. My summons roars their cries of victory, I want to savor this moment for as long as possible. For this is the moment, I slew a god. Not a demi-god like of the other lesser ascendant I slaughtered on the way here, no, an actual deity of the hive. Crota, son of Oryx, slain by Mores Modus Operandi. For that is my true name now, I'm no longer the human who couldn't stop a bigot with a gun, but a god slaying reaper. Now that has a nice ring to it.

Sadly, I couldn't bask in this moment for much longer. The ascendant realm began to shake and started to break away behind us. We ran back through Crota's castle as it fell to ruin. Past the light bridges as they crumbled far behind us. Through the maze of darkness while the ground beneath us gave way to the darkness below. Straight towards the portal back home. As I helped my summons in the portal, as they were pretty banged up, I felt a shiver down my spine and instead of dodging out of the way I pushed death gun through the portal. The Hand of Crota tackled me towards the failing ascendant plane.

"Are you insane! You'll kill us both!" I yelled, I still hadn't leveled up yet. I had to leave this place before I got any rewards. Not to mention I'm exhausted from that fight. I push the Hand off me, but he just jumps back on with suicidal recklessness.

"Killed my god. I kill you." The Hand said, I was a little surprised he could speak and tried to push him off me again but unlike last time, now he had a good grip on me. I manipulate the dark around me to impale him, but yet he still holds on. Even as he was being stabbed by dozens of sharp tendrils he continues to hold me down. The edge of the ascendant plane quickly approached, shit! I'm not gonna die to an endless void!

"I'm not gonna die like this!" I yell, I activate **Angel of death** and push off with all four of my wings. The Hand was surprised but I didn't worry about him, he lets go he falls off into the void. My wings struggled to carry us both in the state I was in, but my control over the shadows kept me from falling out of the sky. The second I thought I would I created a platform out of darkness, right in front of the portal where Wraith was still waiting for me. Refusing to go in without me. He glared down at the Hand, I knew what he was going to do with the hive soldier, sadly, so did the Hand. The Hand of Crota then did something I never expected him to do, his hand glowed with emerald fire and his hand tore through my stomach, up my spine and before I could stop him. Right to my wings where he ripped the entire left set off. Then I experienced a type of pain that made swinging Willbreaker underleveled feel like walking into a wall. The sudden pain caused me to lose control of the supporting shadows and just as I was about to reach the portal, we fell down. Wraith tried to grab me as I fell past but he couldn't reach.

The hand and I fell into the void of between ascendant planes. roaring like a demon the Hand socked me in the jaw, separating us. I growl at the sudden pain, using my fire element I accelerate myself into him. As we tumble further into darkness I get on top of him and punch the ever loving shit out of him. Fists breaking bone with every strike until the only thing I was punching was the fragments of dust from his disintegration. I snarl at the death of my punching bag and kick his disappearing corpse away from me. Instead of letting myself fall further I create a floor of darkness right under me, every bone in my body shatters when I land but hey, it's solid. I decided that I will groan about the pain later.

"Okay, how do I get back...up?" I ask myself. I try and look around for any indication to how far I've fallen but given it's a void there was no way for me to check. I sit down on my little platform in the endless darkness surrounding me. Trying to think of how I'm gonna make it out of here, then I remember a useful little power that a dark X-blade master and his many selves like to use. I stand up and wipe off the dust of the Hand's boney remains.

"Let see if I can do this." I murmur, I breathe in and out. Conjuring every last bit of dark element that I can call upon. Forming the image of the portal in my mind, and the exit. The portal where my summon still waits. I feel my mana drain out my arms, my hands start to shake but I keep my focus up. My ripped offset of wings slowly reforming on my back as they stretched to the heavens from this dark hell. They flap and I open my eyes, a perfect replica of the dark portals they used in Kingdom Hearts. I had little time to waste so I threw myself into the portal, I came out next to Wraith, who rolled his eyes at my dramatic entrance. I didn't get a skill for the portal, maybe if I try it later I can pick up that skill

"Took. You. Long enough." Wraith said, going through the portal at last. I Simply chuckle at my first summon and walk through the portal right back where my friends were still passed out. I checked my phone, barely five minutes have passed in this world. I dismiss my summons so they could have a well-deserved break they all left, well, all but one. Nokris stared down at his dagger, the dagger he used to stab Crota straight through the chest. He notices me looking at him and shoves the dagger away.

"Hmm, maybe you are worth following. Try to call me more, it's boring in that castle of yours. Oh, and thanks for the weapon. It saved our lives." Nokris tells me before disappearing, holding onto the dagger tightly. I collapse on my butt as screens pop in front of me. I just smile, this migraine, I'm gonna enjoy getting for once.

 **All skills level up by twenty!**

 **For the mastery of your weapon of choice. +30 levels.**

 **For the actions you've taken and the chaos that will surely follow. Gain 4000 Chaos affinity.**

 **For your mastery of the dark. Gain 2000 Darkness affinity.**

 **For your mastery of fire. Gain 1000 Fire affinity.**

 **For risking your plan to save a friend. Gain 700 light affinity**

 **For your use of other elements. All other elements gain 500 affinity.**

 **You have earned the following titles; god slayer. Master of the negative elements.**

 **For surviving blows that would kill a lesser gamer and striking back with more than double the force. +100 Vit, +200 Str, and +400 Dex.**

 **For tactical decisions that resulted in your victory and having the will and the luck to follow through them. +250 Int, +350 Wis, and +500 Luck.**

 **Now the big one. LEVEL UP 720 TIMES!**

 **Gain. More than enough money for any side project you could think of. Along with a bunch of loot, I don't want to list out. Cause I'm lazy like that. Proto dassia Arastra, I'll see you star side.**

 **Congratulations, you have past level 1000, enjoy this milestone. You deserve all the benefits, and all the new challenges, reaching this high of level brings.**

I just stare at my screens and laugh. I laugh and laugh. I just became the strongest person in Japan, in Hell and the Grigori. I just surpassed them all, this is a good feeling. A mighty feeling. A tiring feeling, I need to nap.

Speaking of naps, Issie started to wake up. Along with the rest. They all stared at me with wide eyes and slacked jaws. I give them a curious look, must be a new aura I'm radiating or something.

"Holy shit dude! What the hell happened to you?" Issie asked me. I manage to sit myself up.

"Well, after killing Kokabiel I fought and killed a god," I said as casually as I could.

"Oh that explains a lot…...wait." Issie stopped himself as Rias and Sona's eyes widened in realization of what I said.

"You killed a god?" Sona asked me. I nodded.

"I have his head, wanna see it," I ask them, I heard a mixture of yes and no. So I pulled Crota's head out of my shadow. Many gasps and wows could be heard as I held Crota's head as a trophy.

"Yep, this is Crota. A bastard who thought **putting a** **stop my growth was** _ **a good fucking idea!**_ " I'm still a little bitter about that but I beat him and got a hell of a power boost so I'm not gonna complain anymore.

"Wow. Remind me never to piss you off." Kiba said I nod with a smile and chuck Crota's head back in my shadow(inventory). I stood up, stretched my back out until I heard a crack.

"Now if you excuse me, it's almost seven and I need to get home. My baby sister is probably worried sick or is just really hungry and hopefully didn't notice any of this crazy shit that happened. Later." I walk off, deciding to give my wings a little break. Besides, I can't skip leg day.

As I walked back I wondered what happened to Murayama. Hopefully, she kept Lily safe and preferably keeping her from noticing the craziness that was happening just a distance away. I notice Vali following me, he must want that fight. So I turn around, enjoy his surprised expression at being caught, and flip him the finger.

"No. not today. I've had enough fighting today Vali, so leave me alone. Go back to wherever you came from or I bring out holy water, and pepper spray." I only have one of those but honestly, if pepper spray didn't work I probably would slug him. Thankfully Vali didn't test me and just nods, slightly confused about what I said. I tilt my mask in thanks, I'm not wearing a hat so I have to tilt something. I walk the rest of the way home without incident. Lily and Murayama poked their heads in the hall, I waved at them and Lily jumped and hugged me.

"Yay! Your back! Did you have a good day big bro?" Lily asked me. I smile, pat her head and nod.

"It was….exciting. How about I make some dinner for us? You two must be hungry." I say with a smile. Lily nods, a huge smile on her face. She runs to the kitchen table as Murayama heads there as well, chuckling at my cute little sister. I make some picadio, making it a little extra spicy. Though seeing the expressions on Murayama's and Lily's faces after taking a bite maybe dicing in a ghost pepper and adding shavings of a lava pepper wasn't my brightest idea. Though I do have to admit, seeing them spit out fire is hilarious. I got them each a jug of milk, to which they drained. Lily needed a little help so I poured her milk into a glass. Surprisingly Lily wasn't hurt and she actually liked it that spicy. Good to know. Murayama gave me quite the stink eye however for the rest of the day. At least until Lily fell asleep in her lap watching cartoons.

"She is way too sweet. I think I'm gonna get diabetes at this rate." Murayama whispered. I nod sagely, I was gonna scoop her up and put her in her room but then I got a good idea this time.

"Wanna tuck her in?" I ask her in a quiet voice. Murayama nods so fast I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash. I let her do it, I don't follow her. I don't wanna crowd her, and a few minutes later she comes down with a peaceful smile on her face. Suddenly she hugs me before I could ask why the sudden hug she just shushes me.

"I just wanna hug the guy who saved me not only once but twice. Is that too much to ask?" she asks cheekily. I gave up and hugged her back. The hug lasted a few minutes and it was only then I realized she fell asleep. 'You know, her snoring really should've tipped me off.' I think and my partner laughs. {I think you got yourself a fine mate their partner} Bahamut teased. I rolled my eyes at the old dragon as I gently carry Murayama upstairs into what has quickly become her room. After tucking her in I march into my room and collapse into bed. I conk out without changing into PJ's and wake up in my castle.

"Ahh, to the Bunker and beyond!" I cheer and run towards the store, though there is one thing I need to do first. I walk to the door I have never gone into, the masked door one. Taking a breath I open the door…"What the fuck?" I whisper in horror. Inside the room was a boy, chained to the wall and perpetually being held above the ground. Blood dripped from the boy's wrist from the chains cutting into his paper-thin skin, his body an even more unhealthy pale than my own. His face was mine, and when he opened his eyes I saw red eyes staring into my own.

"You...You!" He rasped, his hands reaching out to me. As if he was trying to strangle me. I walked in, the smell of rot filled the room and it took all my mental fortitude not to vomit.

"What happened here?" I tried asking him, but he only responded with a glare, if looks could kill I'd be a rotting corpse right now. I cut the poor soul loose and use my mastery of the shadows to gently grab him and carry him out of the room. A hospital appeared and doctors rushed out to grab the original Mores.

"You! You killed me! You killed me! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" The boy shouted as he was being dragged away. I stood in there in shock...what the hell is Ragnorak doing? What the hell is going on here?

* * *

 **[And thus the first non highschool dxd related arc is over. See you all soon for the next one. I hope this chapter keeps the pitch forks away. Also, remeber if you have questions either leave them in a comment or better yet PM me. I don't have an active social life, or life period, so I'm more than likely going to respond within a few minutes at the earliest or a few hours at the latest. See you crazy bastards later, Ragnorak out!]**


	24. Chapter 21

**[okay, this one needs an explanation. The reason why it took so damn long to finish it is that it's mostly dialogue. Pure dialogue and inner thoughts, not much action which I like to think I accel at writing. That and most of this is between two characters, I know you guys know which two I'm talking about and since both are original characters it took me forever to write their dialogue without both sounding like the same person. That and the usual life stuff happens, the pressure to go to college, learning to drive, and whatnot. Also, slight spoilers. This one will hurt the heartstrings, if I wrote it correctly that is, so be warned. Now let's go!]**

 **Chapter 21. Two swords. One rusted. The Other Mythril.**

I follow the doctors into the newly formed hospital, it reminded me of a hospital in WW2 movies, where the war was the biggest emphasis of the film. With one noticeable difference, all the beds were completely empty. The sound of things being knocked over, draws me back into reality, looking to my left the original Mores still thrashed about as the doctors tried to hold him down and tranq him, so they can help him.

"Anything I can do?" I offered, moving closer to the edge of the bed. That's when the Original's arm suddenly reached and grabbed my throat and tried to crush it. Though I barely noticed the force he was exerting.

"Body snatcher! Murderer! Give it back! Give me-" He was cut off when a doctor finally inserted a tranquilizer into him. The Original was knocked completely out, his arm and attempt to kill me slackened and fell on the bed.

"Well, that was a thing. Can you fix him?" I ask who I assume is the head doctor. She just shakes her head.

"Honestly, I don't think so. His injuries alone could be fatal, but I don't need any equipment to tell he has stage three skin cancer. It's terminal so I have no idea how long he'll last if I'm being honest. Now if you excuse me, I have a lot of work ahead of me if I want to keep this boy alive." The head doctor tells me, I nod and bow. Leaving the hospital, as I left I couldn't help but stare at the original. 'What did Ragnorak do to him? I just thought he was in limbo or something, it looks like he's been tortured relentlessly, it's a miracle he's still alive.' I ponder as I walk off.

"I need a chat with Ragnorak."

 **[Pov swap, OG Mores. First person]**

I do not dream in sleep, better to say I can't. Not ever since I made that pact with that chaos god if I had known this was the fate that would await me. I never would've agreed and died with at least a shred of my dignity. But that, along with my body, was taken from me months ago.

I awaken in a bed instead of the meat rack that bastard left me on. I could tell I was clean, no more blood was on my skin. I tried to sit up but my body protested every second I tried, I couldn't just lay down and give up. I need to escape, to get out of this hell hole that was once my own mind. I hear the sounds of movement and pretend to be asleep. The doctor, I assume, pulls up the covers and changes the iv drip, I stay perfectly still. I can't have them knowing I'm awake, I'll never get out of here otherwise. I hear them murmur something under their breath before they walked off, my eyes snapped open and I tried to get up again. Having some more luck this time, I sit up and quietly step onto the floor. It's ice on my bare feet, I spy the door. Taking a shaking breath I rip out the wires in my arms, the sound of the machines flat lining blared as I ran towards the door. The doctors screamed something about a runner but I had already kicked down the door and escaped the hospital...only to be surrounded by doors and seemingly no exit.

"Shit!" I curse, coughing as I did so. I'm not gonna be able to stay standing for long, the door with the chest can be ruled out. I run into the closest one, which led me into the fucking shatterdome of all places.

"Not what I was looking for," I grumble under my breath. I run out of the door before anyone noticed me and quickly look at the other doors. None said exit and only seemed to lead to even more dangerous rooms. I run down the hall, looking for an exit. There had to be one here, unfortunately, the fates seem to be laughing at me as I ran right into one of the body snatchers men. A giant slimy Cthulhu esque beast, the strongest of his men.

"You." It growls, pointing at me. I gulp and then run for my life, I try to bring out my wings but I cough up blood instead. 'Damnit! I'm this far along...shit. Okay, running it is.' I think, my legs do their best to carry me as far as they can. I, unfortunately, made the mistake of looking behind me, my head smacked into its claws it was so close to me.

"Sh-Gah!" I cough, blood spurting out of my mouth like a volcano. I trip from my lack of focus and land face first on the cold floor. The monster's pet hovers over me as I crawl along the ground, trying to escape. A fist of shadow grabs me and lifts me off the ground so I couldn't hold onto anything. The pet takes me back to the hospital bed with little to no resistance. That doesn't mean I didn't resist, it's just that it did literally nothing.

The pet plops me back down on the bed and restrains me with shadow bindings.

"Thank goodness you're back here, your body is too fragile to try to run without supports." the doctor said, she cleaned up the blood that was still on me. I roll my eyes.

"We both know I'm a dead man either way, so what's wrong with trying to escape and reclaim my body," I growl. I pulled on the bindings of shadow but they were ironclad, I neither had the strength nor the energy to break out of them.

"Not. Your. Body. Now." the pet hisses in my ear. My anger flared like a roman candle.

"It is my body!" I snap back. The monster just shakes his head.

"Not. Anymore." Was all it said, and that was enough. I stayed silent as it floated away as the doctor left, probably to try and concoct something to extend what little life I have left. Once again, I'm alone in a hospital I barely know where I can't do anything to help myself. Except now, I don't even have control of my body anymore.

"Well, you're not alone." Someone said when I realized who I glared with all my might. What's he doing here?!

 **[Pov Swap, normal. First person]**

Well, I expected as much but to his glare was quite the sight to behold. If looks could kill I doubt even Ragnorak could survive such a scathing look. I pull a chair out of my inventory and sit on it. Looking directly at the original Mores.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The Original growled I shrug not really caring about the glare.

"Is it not natural for someone to check up on a wounded stranger? Especially one that was sealed away in my head. Do you have any idea how long you were out?" I ask him. His eyes narrow in thought, looking at my own face is weird I have to admit.

"A few hours-"

"Days. You've been out for a few days, four and a half If I'm being specific." I cut in. He didn't seem surprised, honestly the Original looked relieved almost. Guess he was just happy to be alive.

"I'll ask again, why did you visit me your murderer?" The original nearly demanded of me, hacking up blood. I just watch for a few moments until he stopped.

"The truth is I wanna know what you know. Like it or not I'm the one in charge now, and I would appreciate learning more about you and how you became this way." I told him straight up. The Original's arm shot up and he tried to crush my throat again.

"Like hell, I'm gonna give you what you want you, dirty body snatcher. I hope you discovered by Issie and the others and end up caged in the lowest depths of Cocytus." The Original growled, hatred illuminating blood red eyes. I, as gently as possible, remove his hand from my throat, he didn't even leave a mark.

"Alright. I'll just return every night until you start talking." I tell him, leaving the chair behind. As I walk out, I sense something coming straight towards me. I click my tongue and my shadow grabs a syringe that the doctors must've left by his bedside by mistake. I turn back and notice the look of surprise on his face, guess it's finally sinking in for him.

"Good talk," I say with a carefree smile as my shadow grinds the syringe to dust. I close the door behind me and find myself back in my bed. I sigh and get ready for the day, this is going to be harder than I imagined.

{Hopefully, he doesn't die before he tells you what you want to know partner.} Bahamut said to me. I roll my shoulders since they were a bit stiff. 'A little cold aren't you Bahamut? He was your previous partner before me.' I tell the ancient dragon. To that, he laughs inside my mind as if I told him a joke before he huffs like the very idea was an insult to his being. {We were never equal partners. He used me like a tool, and not even proficient at that. In all ways he's a failure of a reaper, it's a wonder he's still alive.}

"What do you mean by that?" I accidentally ask out loud. Walking downstairs. 'I mean, do you mean from his sickness?' I asked him inside my head this time, can't discuss this outside after all.

{Yes. Not because cancer should've killed him long ago, but the reaper's themselves would-ack!} Bahamut choked out. I don't show any fear on my face, however, my hands balled up into fists at the sound. This has happened three times now, every time he tries to explain something of the reaper culture in depth something strangles him. Stopping him from telling me. A cruel tactic to keep their secrets, so until I learn them from the Original, I have nothing on them. I don't like not knowing anything about a race I'm supposedly apart of. It's almost enough to drive me into a fit of wrath, almost being the operative word.

'Take a breath Mores, there is no use for throwing a fit. That serves no one and will only hinder my goal.' I tell myself, locking the anger I feel in a bottle and casting it aside with the rest. {So, what do you intend to do partner?} Bahamut asked me, I finish eating my breakfast and go outside on the back porch. No one ever goes out there and I surrounded the area in several noises canceling seals, no one would hear me there.

"Why my good dragon. I'll play the waiting game, a game I excel at." I tell him, my hands lacing together as I sit back in a green lawn chair that's been in my family longer than I've been alive. The breeze was nice, the sounds of birds chirping carried by the wind, the scent of flowers in bloom that I never noticed as a human. The serenity of it all was extraordinary, the only problem is. I'm in a stolen body, using a stolen name and a stolen power as the base for my new life in this world. I will make it mine, fully and utterly. If that means befriending the Original, asking forgiveness for what Ragnorak and, to a lesser extent, what I did to him. Then, and only then, will this guilt trickle away.

"{Or you can wait till he dies and just damns his soul.}" Bahamut suggested a dark purple glowing from my arm. I didn't reply to his suggestion, but I'd be a fool to not keep every option on the table.

 **[Pov swap. The Original. First person]**

It's the fifth night and he's still visiting. For five nights straight, counting this one, the usurper of my body would sit on his damned chair and just watch me, waiting for me to initiate conversation. Every time I would lay on my side and try to ignore his eyes. How they would follow my every twitch, my every shift in stature. Making it impossible for me to even begin to sleep. I could tell he didn't like being ignored, but he made to the aggressive movement towards me, and at the end of every night so far he would stand up, crack his back. Linger in the doorway for a few minutes before leaving.

For the past four nights, after he left, I tried to escape but I never got closer to my goal. Quite the opposite in fact. My health rapidly degrades the moment I leave the bed. My latest attempt last night I barely got to the door no more than ten feet away before I collapsed and started coughing up all my blood. Yet as much as I want to blame it on the chaos god and the body snatcher, that's the biggest lie I can tell myself now. Just below the ones my doctors have told me my entire life, that I'll live to see my golden years.

"Hey, are you okay?" The voice of the body snatcher breaks me out of my thoughts. I feel wetness on my cheeks and realize I must've been crying, I wipe it off and check. Yep, tears and blood drops. The fact he could tell I was crying before I could scare the living daylights out of me.

"No, I'm not okay. I've never been okay. I'm fifteen years old and I'm not gonna live to see sixteen! I won't even be able to see the sun or my friends because I'm stuck here in my own mind, or what used to be mine!" I scream. Surprisingly I don't end up coughing blood from overexerting myself. I just huff and glare at the unphased body snatcher.

"So you're saying you want to see the sun?" The body snatcher asks. My eye twitches as do my hands. I know strangling him is the equivalent of a child trying to kick a dragon and expecting them to be hurt, but I'll be damned if the thought of choking him didn't sound appealing.

"At the most basic level, then yes I suppose so." I give in, sighing at my own weakness and at this bastard's denseness.

"Well, that can be fixed." He said with a chuckle, I suddenly had the sudden urge to hang on for dear life as he went behind me.

"Wha-" Wheels of shadow appear underneath the bed, he grabbed the back of the bed and pushed. The wind howled as I found myself dashing down the castle halls. I of course screamed but the crazy bastard howled with laughter. 'Insane! I'm going to die several weeks early! I am not okay with this!' I screamed in my mind. Before I could actually scream for help the doors opened wide for us and we flew out into the endless desert of damned souls. The bed, as expected, crashed into the endless white dunes and I found myself being flipped out of it.

"So this is how I die? For fuck's sake no." I denied reality as the ground quickly approached, I collided with the ground….' huh, still alive.' I muse, my ass in the sky and my head in the sand, I was to weak physically to even dig myself out. However, instead of leaving me to my fate the body snatcher dug me out.

"Whoops, my bad. I forgot you're not as durable as I am." the body snatcher apologizes, at least I think it's an apology. I would normally attempt to strangle him at this point but I just enjoyed the feeling of the sun, even if it's not the real one, and the fresh air. Hospitals, no matter where and no matter when always smell to clean. Bleach hangs over me like the specter of death nowadays, but out where the air is fresh? I can almost forget my impending doom.

The body snatcher says nothing, so I follow his lead and we watch the clouds from atop the shifting dunes. All was well and truly good until I started coughing again. The body snatcher glances over to me as my coughs grow more violent and visceral, at first he does nothing but after blood started to come up he reached out with his dominant hand. I try to swat it away but end up hurting my hand in the process, stupid titanium limbs. His hand gently grabs my shoulder and a soothing green glow radiates off it. My coughing slowed down and eventually stopped entirely.

"Lower tier healing spell, it works wonders for me in a pinch but I'm sad to say it doesn't cure diseases." I'm shocked, not only because he calls that a low tier spell but because he used it on me without hesitation, and that kind smile….why is he doing this?!

"Why?" I quietly ask, he tilts his head in confusion but we both know he heard and understood what I meant.

"I don't quite follow, why what?" he's playing dumb with such a question.

"Don't insult my intelligence, I know my body better than anyone else. You know exactly what I mean." I hissed. His hand was still on me and I could still feel the healing aura radiating throughout my body. I shouldn't have to explain what I mean.

"...because I'm a better person than you think I am." He answered me after a moment of thought. I nearly scoffed at his answer, but my mouth refused to obey me. His healing magics are all the proof they need, despite the fact he stole not only my life but my friends from me. He took what was mine, so why can't I bark back? I had no problem with it a few minutes ago, but now? My body rejects the very aspect of such an idea. As I fought my body for control I felt myself being carried back on the bed.

"I'm afraid I have to be leaving soon, but I'll be back the next night. By then I should have figured out how to use my portals." He said as he pushed the bed, and by extension me, back into his gleaming white castle. I'd have to be an idiot not to understand what he was offering, and I would have to be a fool to refuse it.

"..." I tried to say something but the words fail me. He slowly wheels me back into the hospital, apparently picking up on my disgust for the very nature of hospitals. He wheeled me back to my previous spot, an open window now next to the bed. Letting in some much needed fresh air.

"I thought it would freshen up the place. Smells a bit to...sterile for my liking." He explains, I nod. Understanding him clearly. We're alike in that regard I suppose. He turns and leaves, right as he's about to close the door I mumble "thank you." The door stops and I swear I saw him smile. He opens the door slightly to give me a dramatic bow, like a showman, would do after a performance. He closes the door and I sink into the mattress.

 **|Time skip, 14 hours later|**

The very next night he came back as he said he would, now with a wheelchair in tow.

"I'm not getting in that thing. I can walk on my own." I tell him, he backs up and gives me plenty of space to prove myself. I nod and turn myself around, my feet hang off the edge. They thin and my toes were pointing down, clear evidence of atrophy from little use. I carefully slide off the bed, pins, and needles stabbing into my lower body was the sensation I felt. I couldn't feel the cold tile under my feet, the sensation overpowered them. My legs shake and they start to buckle, at first I start to fall over but at the body snatcher crossing his arms, I use my arms to catch myself, on both a rail guard on the wall and the bed itself. I use these to pull myself back up, that bastard expected me to walk on my own, no, it was closer he hoped I would be able to. The way he's drumming his fingers on the side of his arms, a habit I used to do when I was concerned about something. He clearly wants to scoop me up, but he's letting me stand on my own two feet, at least temporarily.

I growl and push myself off my supports, standing straight up and even managing to walk forwards a few feet, before I tripped over my two feet and fell right into the wheelchair the body snatcher had quickly moved into place. 'Yep, temporarily was the right word for that.' I thought, trying not to feel dejected at my inability to even walk anymore. The body snatcher says nothing as he wheels me into a portal of pitch darkness.

"Your really an edgelord aren't you?" I ask, deadpan in my tone. His face mimicked my tone.

"It's my highest stable affinity right now! Would you rather a portal controlled by chaos?" He asked me and I shake my head at the question.

"No, thank you, who knows where we could end up. Especially with that Ragnorak bastard as the only chaos god around here, something tells me he likes screwing with you." I shake at the very thought. So does the body snatcher. He wheels me through the portal, I refuse to shake even though the temperature dropped to sub-zero levels. I am the son of the current grim reaper after all, even as I am now I refuse to appear even weaker.

Thankfully the temperature evened out and we were in the park. I didn't even need to glance down to know the body snatcher had put an illusion around us. We looked like normal humans, my favorite part is I no longer had to look at my own face when I looked at the body snatcher. As he wheeled me around the park I wondered how I was here in the flesh. I had nobody, this was answered as a blade of grass passed through me. 'Ahh, that explains it. The wheelchair is the only thing I can interact with, everything else goes through me. I'm a ghost in every sense of the word.' I think with a morbid smile on my face.

"So, you enjoying yourself?" The body snatcher asked me, I couldn't help but nod. Leaving the castle was one thing, but now I'm actually outside. I'm in Japan again, like I planned before…...before I was tricked.

"Hey, edgelord." The body snatcher glares slightly at the nickname but is listening.

"Do you know how the chaos god imprisoned me inside my own body and made room for you?" I asked him, we were in the middle of nowhere. I suspect the body snatcher could tell I was going to ask him something that couldn't be answered out in the open.

"No, no I don't. Ragnorak was vague when I demanded answers from him after I found you. He told me that I, and you as well, are no more than characters in a story. He wants to see conflict and craves drama, so me demanding answers from him was written off as me trying to ask for spoilers. Something he obviously doesn't want me to learn, at least from him." M..the body snatcher told me, I detected no lie in his voice. No hint of deceit in his movements, no ounce of deception in his tells.

"So that's how a god sees us, lowly mortals," I growl, angered at the very notion. I do not trust divinity, nor I see no reason to. They always betray the ones they rule over for petty whims. 'So M...the body snatcher didn't know I was forced out.' I let this thought bounce in my mind for a few moments. Taking this time to enjoy the night sky. After enough time I began the tale.

"It happened two days after I was told my cancer had progressed too far and there was nothing they, the doctors, could do. I had called Issie that day and lied to him, I told him my cancer was cured. He was so excited, he congratulated me and was all around ecstatic for me." M….the body snatcher stayed silent as I explained what happened.

"I told him I was visiting and I couldn't stop laughing as I heard him cheer. Unfortunately, he hadn't gotten far enough away from what I assume is the infamous kendo club, so I had more than one reason to laugh as he was being beaten. I hung up, I was going to call Irina and inform of her of the 'good news' but then a figure appeared in front of me." I explain, he nods and sits down on the grass, turning me around so he could look straight at me for this next part. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"The mysterious figure introduced himself as Ragnorak, the leader of the sixteen pillars of chaos. I didn't know him, nor what mythology he came from, but based on the title I assumed he was powerful and perhaps even the leader of his world's pantheon. When I asked him what he wanted with me, he offered me a deal. He would cure my cancer, fix my body and make it so I could live out my days with my friends. I asked what he wanted for such a miracle. He only held a single finger up, one thing he wanted me." I try not to laugh at the obviously slanted position. Looking back on it, as I've done many times before, it was obviously a trap. It couldn't have been more obvious without a neon sign above his head, and knowing how the chaos god operates, I bet he was holding himself back from creating such a thing.

"I accepted his offer and made a deal with that devil. It was only after I shook his hand that I asked what he wanted from me. I will never forget the gleeful smile on his face, nor the ways his eyes darkened to sunken holes in his head. "Your body of course" That's what he said. He ripped my conscious mind and spirit me away into that room you found me in. He kept his half of the deal in the cruelest fashion imaginable. He had cured my body, he had fixed it the best he could and made sure whoever was in control could live the rest of their days with my friends. One problem, I wasn't the one in control." I finish, as he clearly knows what happened after that.

Silence persisted after I lifted the veil upon that truth. That suited me just fine, I can watch the stars in peace.

"What were the hooks for?" M….The body snatcher asked. I growl at his ridiculous question.

"What do you think they were for?!" I snapped back, but instead of flinching he just stared back at me. I sigh and look up at the sky again, but clouds blocked our view.

"The hooks were used to keep me in place, stopping me from, being able to take back control. By the time you rescued me...I no longer have the strength to take back my body." I tell him if the clouds were to block my sight. I may as well humor him and answer any question he had, even if they were stupid.

M….the body snatcher lays down on the grass. With a flick of his wrist, the cloud dissipates and the night sky was once again clear. 'Oh thank God, now I don't need to answer his questions.' I think with a smile.

Time passed by as we watch the sky, sadly we couldn't stay out for longer than another hour. I started hacking up blood again, even with his healing ability he couldn't stop the coughing this time. So I found myself back in the hospital of his, the doctors rushed in to help.

"Stabilize him the best you can, get something for his cough and set up an iv drip but with an elixir instead of the normal saline." M….the body snatcher told the doctors, they nodded and did exactly as he said. It wasn't long before I stopped coughing, though I had a wire in my arm for….far more than I wanna count.

"You feeling less crappy?" He asked bluntly. I smirk at him.

"Meh, could be worse. Also, I have no idea what I should call you since I refuse to call you Mores and your previous name doesn't exactly suit you anymore." I tell him. Now that tripped him up, my smirk grew. That was a first for me.

"Well, that is a conundrum. How about M?"

"Evil M." I counter. Evil M acts like that hurt him but he laughs it off the very next minute.

"I didn't take you for a fan of old kids movies." Evil M chuckled.

"Well when you spend most of your life inside a hospital, there's little else to do but watch kid movies and play video games," I tell Evil M. He just grins at me and goes to leave.

"Did we just become friends?" He asked me as he left, I didn't say no. He leaves shortly thereafter. What a strange man, I'm acting rather strange myself if I think about it. 'I can't believe he's growing on me. Not to mention so quickly, it's rather strange.' I think to myself. Sitting up from the thought.

'Does he have an arcana with me?' I ask myself, now that I think about it. It makes sense now, why he would spend so much time with me. That bastard chaos god forced me to watch through Evil M's eyes as he lived his life. So I know all about Arcana and what bonuses he gets from them. He has to be using me to get those bonuses, the only other explanation is…..no. I refuse to believe that to be the case. I bury my head in the pillow, convincing myself he was using me and when he was done he'd throw me away. Just like so many others did before him.

 **|Time skip, hours later|**

Yet again I find time passing me by, the doctor has started tripping my dosage of meds. Now constantly relying on the elixir dripping in like saline. It's miserable, but death would be more miserable I suppose. The coughing has become all but unbearable, the elixir and meds I'm sure of are the only things keeping me from bleeding out. The nurses have even set up a small trash can by me and some paper towels. Well better than having the blood pooling in my lap.

"Hey! I bought the newest super smash brothers and that Nintendo switch, shall we?" Evil M asked, levitating in the stuff. Yesterday I would've been thrilled, however, I was too much in pain today for his visits. Evil M noticed this and shoved the stuff into, presumably since I can't see it, his inventory. He sat down so we were face to face, I could barely raise my head from all the drugs in my system.

"I'm guessing you're not feeling up to that today. Wanna watch a movie instead?" He asked me. I didn't respond, I just tried to look past him as I couldn't move my head away from him.

"Is there something else going on?" Evil M asked me. Poking at my numb shoulder, I snapped.

"Stop doing that! Why are you here?!" I demanded of him, Evil M just tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm here to spend time with you." He answered, the same answer as always. It was pissing me off.

"The hell does that mean? Is that supposed to pity?! Well, I don't need it. You need me for some reason, that's the only reason I'm still alive!" My hands clenched into bloody fists. The feeling was starting to return in my body, the medicine was wearing off.

"What?" Was all he asked. Looking more and more confused by the second.

"Stop playing dumb! I know you're just using me to get something, whether it be information on the reaper race or an arcana that you want to max out before I croak so you can reap all the benefits!" I accused, Evil M flinched a little. I grew even more furious, he flinched. 'So there must be truth in my words.' That was my thought process at least.

"Well, you may as well show me what bonuses your getting from me! Am I the hanged man? The Aeon? Judgment? Well, show me you manipulative bastard!" I demanded. Silence reigned, even the air itself stilled to be deathly quiet. Evil M nodded, he invited me to his party. I learned two things at that moment, one. The true difference in our strength. His level, his stats are so much higher than mine. By such a ridiculous number, but I had already known that. What I hadn't known, was the presence. It was something he tried to hide as to not cause me harm, but now it was on full display. Probably by that chaos god no doubt. He is a dragon, and I am a maggot gasping for breath, drowning in my own fluids at the base of his feet.

The second was the arcana he had for me. It wasn't any of the ones I named, it wasn't any other major arcana. What it said crushed me, in more than one way.

 **Two of swords: Rank 6.**

 **Bio: a worthless arcana that most people hold. It is a waste of time to level this arcana up. There will be no bonuses, no boss or special enemy attached. Nothing will be gained, you will have time for even looking at this waste of space, let alone leveling it.**

As it said, there were no bonuses, The screen itself was cracked and ever crumbling away. I knew the chaos god thought little of me, but even the world. The thing that marks us with arcana, would give me such a worthless card. A common card, one not even featured in any persona title, the most forgotten card, and it represents me. Why?

"Why?!" my thoughts become words. Evil M had an unreadable expression on his face, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He's usually so emotional as well, what does this mean.

"Tell me the truth! Why have you been kind to me?! You don't gain anything from me, nothing! So why?" Evil M said nothing as I repeated my question. Growing more and more quiet with each one. Then he stood up, walked over and sat next to me. Before I could ask why he hugged me. My questions grew and lessened at the same time.

"It's because….I feel responsible for what's happened to you." Evil M finally said. I am baffled, I shouldn't be especially since I more than once told him it was his fault, and yet here I am. Baffled at his statement.

"I stole your body from you, I forgot you even existed. Hell, my reason for letting you go was purely selfish. I had wanted to know the insides of the race I'm a part of. The inner workings if you will." Now that was surprising, especially since not once did he ask me about the reaper race.

"After I saw you, and spent time with you. I 'interrogated' Ragnorak to ask what the hell he was thinking. That crazy bastard just smiled and played dumb. To him, you weren't a person, only a body for his creator to live on it." What the hell does he mean by creator? 'There's no way, he can't have….no way.' The idea was baffling, a human created a god? Especially one strong enough to scare not only my father but Orphis until they were pale in the face and pants wet with piss.

"He told me spending time with you was a waste of effort, nothing I could do could save you." Okay, what now?!

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked, and about that of all things.

"I haven't gone back to the real world in several days now. Well, several days here in this time dilated world at least. This world became dilated after I put Crota's head on my wall, at least during the day hours in the 'real' world. I used that time to try and research an elixer if you've read Harry Potter then you know which elixir I mean." I couldn't hold in my surprise at that.

"How the hell did you get your hands on that?" I asked, he shook his head and I suddenly realized something. If he had it, why hadn't I taken it?

"Technically I have it, or I will, the problem is the amount of time until it can be perfected. Given the resources I have, it will take ten months before it can be made safely." He explained, my stomach dropped like a stone. That spark of hope was drowned as quickly as it was lit. I barely have a few months left, and that's with this elixir drip constantly being plugged into me. I would certainly die within a few minutes if that was pulled.

"I spent a good four days and nights straight trying to figure out a way to speed it up, the only thing that came from that was an unstable prototype that's more likely to liquefy your innards than it will cure your cancer." Evil M said. I wanted to tell him it was fine, but something caught in my throat.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you, I'm so sorry Mores." He apologized, that's the first time I heard him apologize for something...but.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked him. He broke the hug to give a strange look.

"It's not like you knew what would happen to me when you became me. You had no clue what that damned chaos god would do. I….I wrongfully blamed you for what happened. The only one at fault is that chaos god." I say I got a very confused look from Evil M.

"But if I had let you out earlier than you-" I interrupted him with a clap of my hands, a weak clap but a clap still.

"I would've died sooner and I may have actually killed you in the process. My life was gonna end within a month or two. No matter when you pulled me out of that room. Heh, I should be thanking you in a way." I got him nice and confused with that one.

"You brought me out of that hell, and before that, you used your prior knowledge of my world to save Issie. You gave him a choice, and you have given me one as well. You gave me the choice to enjoy my last few days with a new friend." I tell him, giving him as wide a smile as I can. He was baffled, but it quickly turned into a small grin.

"Well now, that is rather nice of you. There is one question I wish for you to answer, do you love Irina?" Evil M bluntly asked me, if I was drinking coffee I would've spat it out at the sudden heel turn. My cheeks burned at the sudden question, and Evil M's grin quickly became teasing.

"You really deserve that nickname." I groaned, trying to hide my face as he kept poking my shoulder, lightly, to try to get me to say it.

"Am I that obvious?" I finally ask him. He nods.

"I felt your feelings for her while I was with her. That's how obvious you are." He said with an all to eager teasing grin. I'm quite sure that I'm atomic red from his discovery. He laughs as if we weren't just talking about heavy business just a moment ago. After that he continued to tease me for quite a while, my hands covered my face by the end of it. He pats my shoulders and got up.

"Leaving already?" I asked evil M. He just chuckled as he left.

"Well, there is something I need to test. Sadly I can't spend all my time playing with you." evil M said. Exiting the hospital. The second he did, I started coughing up blood.

 **[Pov switch. ? ? person]**

Over the next few days, the original mores' body deteriorated rapidly. Far faster than the doctors or the Gamer had expected. To save the original's life he underwent a painful surgery, they implanted in him a prototype that injected countless elixirs into him an hour. However, even with this, the time they bought was little and not worth the waste of resources. The original's body itself is starting to decay, a sign of reapers reaching their end. Premature rot, the strong explode into a quick puff of skeletal feathers. The weak rot and disintegrate away over the course of many painful hours. There was nothing they could do, well, there was one thing the gamer could do. But it wouldn't save the original. Oh, what he will choose I so do wonder?

" _But, you do not wish to hear me ramble now do you if you did, you'd go to a different tale for that, wouldn't you? Oh, reader mine."_

 **[Pov. OG mores, first person pov]**

The painkillers evil M gave me yesterday do help, but I can still feel myself waste away. He hasn't visited today at all and judging by the progression of the rot on my body, I have maybe an hour left? Probably less now that I think of it. The doctor and nurse have done their best to...keep me comfortable.

"Where are you, Evil M?" I murmur to the void, to my shadow. Hoping he would emerge from there, he did it after my surgery to try and cheer me up. Even snuck some snacks through there….I don't want to die alone-

Suddenly a black portal opens just in front of my bed. At first, I thought it was just evil M. But, like many things regarding him, I couldn't be more wrong.

"Mores!"

"Mo-Mo!"

Two all too familiar voices reached my ears, I wondered if it was a cruel hallucination brought on by my mind. Yet, when Issei and Irina run through the portal and grab my hand, I can't rightly say they weren't real. Evil M came in shortly after them.

"Why are they….how are they here?" I asked evil M, he just smiled.

"Well, you wanted to see them again and my portal skill was high enough level for me to bring them along." Was all he said. I wanted to ask so many more questions, this exposes him so much. He can no longer pretend to be me, he's risking his friendship with them...for me. He stands behind me, resting his back on the wall, right under the window. His wings outstretched outside the window, I knew what he was doing and...I was happy.

"Hey now, you're not dying here. So keep fighting damn it." Issie tried to boost my resolve. I shake my head, the look of devastation on their faces...I always knew this would happen. I've prepared myself, but… nothing could prepare me for this.

"You can't die Mo-Mo. There's still so much we haven't done together." Irina begged me, I tried not to cry.

"Guess you'll just have to do it with evil M over there," I say, pointing my head to that stoic reaper next to me. While Irina glanced at him I summoned whatever remained of me, my strength, my will, and forced myself to sit up for the first time in over a week. My arms struggled to move, but hidden shadows underneath them kept them from sliding off. Evil M made no gesture, I appreciated what he did anyway. Using my last dregs of strength I pulled issei and Irina into a hug and kissed Irina on the lips. It was barely a kiss, and yet I felt so relieved I could do it. My head rested on her shoulders.

"Sorry about that. I know it's selfish, but if I didn't do it now then I wouldn't have another chance to tell you. I love you Irina, the romantic type. I also love you Issie, your the younger brother I never had." I had a smile on my face as they cried, I was crying too but I get to see them again...and that alone made my day. As the three of us cry together, I can't help but notice Evil M stay where he was, silent tears being absorbed by his shadow. I didn't have the strength left to speak.

'Thank you, thank you so much Mores. I wish I got to know you better. You are a good man, please take care of them for me.' I try to send my thoughts to his head. His mask covered his face, I had no clue if he got it not. Until his shadow created a small thumbs up. I smile at him, then all goes black.

 **[Pov swap. Mores. First person pov.]**

 **|time rewind, ten seconds before death|**

I felt Mores's smile on me, then time stopped. Or rather, my perspective of it stopped completely.

"Well, this is quite the pickle you put yourself in," Ragnorak said to me as he floated next to me.

"It's called being a good person, not as if you would know," I grumble the last part under my breath though we both know he heard me. Ragnorak laughs and slaps my back.

"Mouthy, just what I expected of you. But back to more relevant issues, that isn't my lack of a moral compass, you know what you have to do right? You've been avoiding it with last couple souls you encountered but now, you have no choice." Ragnorak hissed gleefully. He's been waiting for me to use the other, I bet he was dying of anticipation.

"I know, I have to do it. There is no other option, why do I hate that your right?" I sigh, he just laughs like the madman he is. He forced me to look up at him.

"Because I usually am about these things. Well, I can't keep you here forever now can I? Actually, I could, but that would be immensely boring." He said. Snapping his fingers and disappearing. The second he did so time resumed and the original Mores died. His body turning to sand the moment of his death. My wings went back inside me and I stood up straight. The moment I did so, I found a red gauntlet at my throat. An enraged Issie glaring at me, and a heartbroken, but equally mad, Irina giving me a death glare.

"No more lies. Who the hell are you?" Issie demanded of me. My summons waited outside the hospital room, just waiting for me to give them permission to attack. I didn't. Emerald fire met cold blood as I stared down at him.

"Not Mores obviously-" His other fist slammed into my stomach, interrupting what I was about to say. A holy spear of light suddenly appeared at my head. I was a little surprised to see she could use such magic, but she is a holy maiden after all.

"No cheeky answers either you bastard. Tell us now, or I will kill you." Issie roared. Irina didn't change her expression, seems like she didn't disagree with his sentiment.

"Hmm. I am a Gamer, a creature that grows stronger from every fight. I have stats, skills, levels. All of this is a big game and I'm the player. My true name no longer fits me but it was Spencer. I used to be human, but now I'm not. Though I'd liked to think I still have my humanity." I say with an even tone. My uncaring for their threats shocked them, or perhaps it was what I said. It won't matter soon enough.

"A game? That's what his death was to you? A game?!" Irina yelled I wouldn't respond to that. Not in the way she would like at least.

"Would it matter if I said yes or no?" I ask in a dead tone. I saw her shiver at my answer. Issie however, was still very angry. Heck, he might go juggernaut drive soon. That would be a little worrisome. With a sigh, I grab Issie's hand and rip it off of me. Their surprise was palpable, their reactions slow. I chucked Issie into the corner a little ways away. The spear went right through my skull. I turned my head and it snapped in half, the horror was real for her. That's right, they didn't see Kokabiel cut my head off and crush it to goo. The hole in my head healed, and I grabbed her by the hair before throwing her over my head and into Issie who had just gotten up.

" **{Boost!} {Boost!} {Balance break!}** " I heard behind me. Issie charged, fully armored and with intent to destroy. He threw the first punch, I grabbed it and stopped in his place. His armor cracking from the sudden stop.

"{Impossible! What kind of monster are you?!}" Draig asked me. I smirked.

"The kind that killed a god," I said demonically and kneed Issie in the chest. Hitting his balance breaker's biggest weakness. The green orb shattered and Issie coughed up bile. He was slammed into the wall with enough force to shake the castle. I didn't let a single green orb hit the ground, I put them into my inventory for later experiments.

I turned around to deal with the most important matter but I heard them start to get up. This would be more annoying with them constantly trying something.

" **Chains of the damned** ," I say, snapping my fingers for extra measure. Chains pinned the two upstarts. Issie cursed while Irina tried to break them using holy magic, it didn't work. Their levels were too weak. Now that they have been restrained I approached the remains of my friend. I swept away the dust that was his body and uncovered a small soul, I already knew what I had to do.

"We'll never forgive you! When we get out of here we'll tell everyone what kind of monster you really are!" Issie roared, his eyes alight with green fire once again. I smirked faced him with the original Mores's soul. I took off my mask so they see could see my smirk, it froze them to the bone.

" if you kill us, the others will notice!" Irina said, slightly stuttering from the fear of my calm smirk. My fingers tapped on the original's soul, the sound of it reminded me of tapping on the glass.

"Oh, I won't kill you. In fact, none of this will have happened at all. Not one bit, why do you think I explained everything to you?" I ask them, I squeeze lightly and the soul cracks. Their eyes widen in realization, they realized what I was doing. They frantically pulled on the chains, their hands reaching for the original's soul.

"Too late. _**Damnation**_." I say, crushing the soul to powder. All movement stops, time itself this time's freezes. Reality changes, Irina and Issei disappeared, because they never would've come here. The original mores' memories, all of them, flooded into my mind uninhibited. The act of damnation wipes the soul's very existence from reality and all memories about them. They become forgotten and they've ever done disappear as they never existed to create what they built. The true reason why the reaper race is so terrifying. However, I exist and that causes reality to wrap around me. I took over the spot where Mores forever were, I am now and forever will be the real Mores. Issie and Irina should still be at home, sleeping peacefully not remembering anything that just happened, for none of it existed. The powder that was his soul disappeared and went outside to join the rest. The sand that constantly shifts outside is the remains of all the reaper race has ever damned to oblivion.

Two screens appeared in front of me. One of which was glitched and would soon fade.

 **Arcana maxed. Two of Swords. Rank 10.**

 **No rewards, for this was a waste of time and it shall cease to exist.**

The screen burned away in black fire. The second screen showed me what I already knew.

 **Soul damned. As you already had his body, you gain no stats. However, you gain his memories and skill. Your alias and name have been swapped successfully.**

 **Soul Weaver(Active). Level: maxed. MP cost 15 per second:**

 **A basic but crucial skill among the reapers. The ability to control, judge, and maneuver souls of all kinds on their way to the afterlife. It is a skill that all reapers learn when they first start training. The smart and cruel both use this ability for more than just** **judgment, with the use of several other magics can create golems with souls so they may act or able to take basic commands. The cruel this to put the souls back into their freshly killed bodies so they torture them over and over. Driving the souls mad.**

So that's what he..no..I did when I was little against those priests. Interesting. The window I made for him no longer existed, at least until I remade it. Much to the confusion of the doctors who had no idea why I had done that.

"This is a hospital, a place of healing. It shouldn't smell like death." I tell them, walking out the door. I now had the secrets of one of the most reclusive supernatural races...I made it a few feet into a private storage area I had prepared earlier today and cried. I had just erased a child younger than me from existence and officially stole everything from him, a child who I thought as a friend and he shared the same opinion of me. He knew I had to do it and let me. The reason why his soul didn't disappear, as reapers didn't have a normal afterlife, was so I could fully take his place.

'Thank you for doing what you could for me, and thank you for exposing your greatest secret for me. I can't express my thanks, so I leave everything to you. Be a better reaper than I was. Goodbye Evil M...no. Goodbye Spencer, my third and last best friend.' Those were his final thoughts as he died. I slammed my fist against the floor, tears running down in rapids. I don't think this guilt will ever fade fully. 'But, I must keep going. I am a monster, I am a Gamer, both take from the world around them and grow fat from strength. I will not grow fat on my own indulgence of my strength.' I thought, my blood red eyes glinting. They always do that when I'm fully committed to something. I stand up, my shadow tendrils clear away the tears that I have no right to shed. I slip on my mask and walk out. A monster ready to fight for what was given to him, and what he stole for himself.

 **[Now, time for the other half of season two. Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting. Now remember my lovely readers, you can always comment/PM directly if you want something that not many people know about included. Like a niche game or movie series. Unlike other writers, I like to think of myself as open and willing to hear other ideas. Also, if I made a RP community how many would join it? Until next time my lovely readers. Stay chaotic and free.]**


	25. Chapter 22

**[Helloo! I'm alive, thank you all for asking. I could tell you all why it took so long to make this chapter but it's nothing we've all heard before so I'll spare you all the details. Also, I have a discord server for anyone wishing for a bit of chaos in their lives, just PM me for more info. Now, onto the chapter!]**

 **Chapter 22 Getting back on track.**

I walk to the school grounds, yawning a bit. I didn't get much sleep last night. As a Gamer and a reaper, it's not like I need to sleep. But it's one of the few things that help me feel...normal for a lack of a better word. 'Especially with what happened.' I thought to myself. Oh, that...yeah that is..complicated. Rewriting existence is a rather complicated thing, especially when I changed it so my secret wouldn't be discovered. The Gamer and the knowledge I am one remains only with me and my summons...and the residents of my castle.

"Well, it's not as if they'll spill my secret." I murmur to myself. Bahamut has been uncharacteristically quiet, rather understandable as we are connected by our souls. So he, and he alone, knows I damned the original Mores after he passed. It's a bit lonely I will not lie being the only voice inside my head, but. It'll pass eventually, he'll probably ask me if I could talk with him about it or something.

In other news, my training with him has also halted, but it's not like I'm too desperate to become a dragon slayer, fairy tail version, I have plenty of options to kill my opponents. Be they mortal, dragon, or god.

In my musings, I didn't notice running into someone until it was too late. It felt like walking into a brick wall.

"Ow." I deadpanned and looked down to see who I knocked over. Only to be surprised to see Vali there, taking a quick gander around my surroundings I was at the gate of Kuoh academy. Ooh yeah, this is where the second core of season two begins. 'But why do I smell a cat on him?' I asked myself, it's not as if I had an enhanced sense of smell or anything. I just recognize the scent, growing up with a rather demonic cat. That little bastard could probably claw the eyes out of great red if it so wanted.

"Why the hell are you here Vali?" I asked him. I already knew why, but I asked just to be sure. He could be here for me and not Issie.

"And speak of the devil." I murmur as I hear rapid footsteps to the right of me. I was a little surprised to see Irina with them, wasn't she supposed to have gone back to the Vatican by now? Also, Xenovia's a demon, and she is very much trying to avoid Irina as much as possible. 'Also, since when has there been a bridge there?' I asked myself, why haven't I used it yet? Have I been taking a long way around all this time?! Vali quickly gets back up and leans against the bridge railing

"Ahh, the red dragon emperor finally arrive-"

"Don't try to be cool you white-haired emo." I interrupted the white emperor's opening line. This threw him off greatly.

"Says the reaper wearing black plated armor and who's flames are pitch black. If I'm emo then your edge lord." The lucifer snarked back. My right eye began to twitch underneath my mask, and I sincerely contemplated murdering him. He isn't that valuable to the story, is he?

"It's a health condition. What's your excuse emo boy? Upset cause daddy never loved you?" I fired back. Now that got him to glare, ooh. Guess those fanfictions were right or were it his grandfather that was the dick and the father was just weak?

"I came here for the red dragon emperor, but I think I can take a detour for you," Vali said. I smirk.

"Oh? Really now? Does a little white gecko think he can stand up to me? Why, your eager to die today aren't you, lucy?" I respond, my eyes glowing bright red. His eyes widened at the reference to his last name. My grin became murderous at that moment.

Sadly before I could pummel this little shit into the ground, Issie got between the two of us.

"Easy there. The repairs just finished, and Sirzechs warned you Mores you would be financially responsible for it the next time." Issie reminded me. At that, I stepped down, while money may not be an issue. Rebuilding would put a rather sizable dent inside my wallet...and I wanna build androids as soon as possible.

"Fine, now what's your reason for being here again?" I ask the emperor, and then immediately tune the fool out. I have watched this show a thousand times, the whole song and dance of this part were very boring. Both watching it on a screen and in real life. It wasn't until he included me into the news that I tuned back in.

"How do you compare to the powerful in this world welsh dragon? Your friend here, for example, is strong enough to kill, not only the Maous but all the leaders of the three big factions, when only a month ago he would've run away tail between his legs in a fight against them." Vali said this...wasn't shocking to me. I already knew this for a fact. But to the others, well he might as well have told them the great war was back on. The shock was rather palpable, hell I could cut it with Willbreaker it was so thick, along with the pungent smell of fear.

"Doesn't that bother you Welsh dragon? Wouldn't you rather serve such a stronger being than this waste of space sister of the devil king?" Now that was new, Vali is a battle maniac. But to think he would say that to not only Rias's face but to her whole peerage and a member of the church? He's rather ballsy. Shame I can't turn him into my servant without greatly impacting the story, plus. I doubt he would be able to keep my secret very well.

"No. Mores is a great friend but my master is a kind and caring woman. I would never betray her even for my friend." Issei said in the Isseist way possible. He also sent me a silent 'No offense' look to me. I smiled behind my mask, course I also smiled because Rias became redder than her hair. Vali chuckles and walks past.

"Gremory, make sure you don't lag behind your servants. It's rather embarrassing for a king, to be weaker than her pawn," he told her and then proceeded to screw off. Not before he tripped on his own shadow. I whistle innocently as the devils' chuckle and walk into the grounds. I was about to join them but Irina lightly tugged on my cape.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Curious I agreed and she pulled me aside...where she instantly drew a sword and pointed it at me...hmm this feels familiar. The sword was a normal katana and I had a feeling I knew why she was back so soon.

"Where are the Excalibur cores?" She asked me. I decided to play dumb.

"I gave them back to you, with the exception of Nightmare of course." That was a bold face lie if I ever told one. Perhaps one of the boldest I've said so far in my career as a Gamer.

"Then why did the pope call me at four in the morning and told me the 'Excalibur' cores you provided where normal wool?" She asked me. The sword inching closer. I sigh.

"Okay, no bullshit. I may have kept the real ones myself because I can't trust the church to keep them safe." I said. Not technically a lie. I couldn't trust the Vatican nor the vault of heaven.

"Well, that's not your choice," Irina told me, her grip tightening on her sword. She's not angry is she...no, she looks a little freaked out honestly.

"Technically, I beat the person using the fused Excaliburs, and who stole the original Excaliburs as well. I also beat Xenovia and took Excalibur Destruction through combat as well so...technically they are mine by right of the victor." I say hesitantly. Irina looked like she was gonna say something, then she thought it over for a moment. Trying to decide if I wasn't spewing bullshit.

"This isn't one of your video games where you can just loot who you kill!" She exclaimed after deciding it was, and it kinda is, bullshit. However, my status as a Gamer would love to argue that, but I like to keep that a secret.

"The church won't care! Hell, they're already furious you pulled a fast one on them. They'll send their top knight/ enforcer to bring them back. One way or another. I don't want that to happen to you, so please just hand them over!" Irina begged me. Ahh, I see now why she's so freaked out. She's afraid for me. Hmm..quite the difference from last night where she was about to kill me. To see her like this, afraid not of me but for me is..interesting. With the tip of my finger I push aside the flimsy sword, Irina didn't fight it nor did she fight the hug I enveloped her.

"I won't. I'm not exactly the dying type if you couldn't tell. Kokabiel's army and Kokabiel himself should be a testament to that." I told her, not backing down from this. Hell at this point, there really isn't much they can throw at me. Except maybe Lord Michal….' Holy shit I did it again.' I thought, slightly freaked out. Instead of crying or freaking out, or stabbing me. She started to giggle and then she started to laugh.

"Dear God, you are so stubborn, just like when we were kids." She wheezed in between her bouts of laughter. She stepped out of the hug and managed to calm down.

"Okay, I won't pester you about this since nothing I can say will change your mind. Just try not to die." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"Certainly, so how long are you staying here this time?" I asked her as we walked in. She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. They told me to stay in Kuoh if I was unable to persuade you to give back the cores. When they send someone else, a higher rank than me I would assume, then I would probably be sent back to the church." She told me, heading off to the Occult clubhouse. I hum, 'interesting, that means I have another chance to max out her arcana. Good.' As I thought this an actual smile made it on my face, though it was quickly replaced with a straight line as something caught my ears. I still hadn't removed the seals I placed around the campus, though I should replace the ones I used up, I could still use them passively. So when I heard Sona's pawn, what's his face, trying to reschedule the visit of a certain magical girl I find myself walking to the gym.

Opening the door I saw the poor pawn trying so hard to reschedule the ice midget's visit. Sona stormed forward and I was greeted with the unusual sight of her older, and shorter, sister nearly tackling Sona in a hug.

"Ahh, there's my little Sona-chan. Did you miss me cause I missed you a lot~" She said in a tone that spawned so many incest fanfictions. Sona blushed but managed to keep her composure.

"Yes, and I'm worried you mean in a way that's rather unfitting for a Maou," Sona said matter of factly. Her older sister pouted like a little girl, which I believe she is mentally.

"Aww, that's no fun So-tan. I was really worried when I heard you were attacked by those nasty crows. I was this close to lay down my sparkle magic on them!" She declared, looking far too happy about that statement. Sona sweatdropped at her sister's enthusiasm. I took off my mask just to facepalm, it was bad listening to it through a phone screen when I was human, but hearing it like this? Ugh. Who the hell is the idiot that put this maniac in charge of diplomatic relationships?

Rias and her peerage came in shortly after I facepalmed and Rias also sweatdropped at seeing it. They went over and conversed with the Maou while I was happy to stay on the sidelines. For the most part, I tuned out what they were saying until they mentioned me, and Serafall finally noticed me by the emergency exit door.

"Hello," I said, waving and moving up so I was close enough to have an actual conversation with her. She, uncharacteristically, said nothing as I approached. It was only when I tried to speak again did she flash freeze me solid. Yep, completely fucking solid.

'Da fuck? I didn't even say anything snappy yet.' I thought in pure confusion. Thankfully freezing a gamer solid doesn't exactly do much surprisingly. I mean it sucks and I can't really move, but I'm not in much danger. Also, I can hear surprisingly well.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sona demanded of her older sister who looked a wee bit to cheerful in what she did.

"Well, it's obvious I have to kill him for threatening my So-tan like that. That's unforgivable." She said in her usual cheerfulness.

"For the Maou's sake he helped us against Kokabiel, hell, he fought him one on one and won," Rias said exasperated by this. Serafall looked to be considering what Rias said in my defense.

"Oh, guess the rumors were true then. Still needs to be punished!" She said with a smile. Sona and Rias looked exasperated by her. I was just annoyed. I couldn't snap my fingers however I could heat up my palms with a little bit of fire. The ice steamed and then melted enough for me to escape. Serafall was too stunned that I managed to escape so easily.

"Brr!" I shiver, good lord that was cold. I only noticed the temperature difference when I came out.

"Dear lord woman! At least say hi before you freeze me." I tell her as rubbed my hands together, trying to warm myself up to the old fashioned way. Her jaw dropped at my response to being frozen solid. While she tried to process this I **Observed** her.

 **Serafall Leviathan.**

 **Level: 680**

 **Titles: demon lord. Part-time magical girl. Ice witch.**

 **Bio: Formerly known as Serafall Sitri she was promoted after the devil civil war, and given the name Leviathan for her achievements. She is a rather strong individual, she has the capability to destroy heaven, or at least a good chunk of it, with her magical power. She is also a prodigy at ice magic, capable of freezing entire islands over completely under an hour or so. However, she is a huge sis-con and cosplayer. While she is no danger to you, she is a danger to everyone around her.**

Okay. just about what I expected, except the islands part but that's understandable. I didn't read the manga so I have absolutely no idea the extent of her power.

"So you gonna continue catching flies short stack, or would you rather do your job and create friendly relations with the devil race and the reaper race? Of which you hunted down relentlessly for our wings after your three-way war with the other biblical factions." I say with a bit more venom than I wanted but it was a subconscious reaction. Her eyes widened a fair bit after I brought that particular piece of history in play. That and with my height, I must've looked far more intimidating than I mean to be.

"Ahh, yes...I apologize for-"

"Forget it, Sirzechs almost killed me when I met him a while ago. Compared to him you're doing swimmingly." I interrupted her and then I analyzed what she was actually wearing.

"Magical girl? Aren't you too old for dress-up?" I ask rhetorically. She fumed childishly.

"No! I'm still in the prime of my youth! Besides, it makes picturing a steamy girl on girl session with my precious Sona-chan~" with the way she ended that, I have no idea she's just teasing Sona or not. Either way, Sona lit up like a firework. I leaned back and whispered in Rias's ear.

"Are all older devil siblings this incestuous?" She sighed at my question but thankfully she shook her head no.

"No, Serafall has just...always been like that." She whispered. I nod as the two Sitri siblings were in the middle of a very interesting conversation. Part of me wanted to keep watching this train wreck until Sona decides to call chicken on Serafall and take there, but the 98% of my mind that isn't being an idiot knew better. I went with the much more sensible option and split the two apart, not hard giving I'm a damn giant compared to Serafall. I mean I'm like 6'4, she's tiny compared to me.

"Alright, any other you reason you came here besides to mess with Sona? Cause if not I have a Kendo club I need to whip into shape." I tell the short devil. She once again pouts and squirms out of my grip. Landing on her feet.

"Actually there was one other reason. You. I actually came to talk with you." Now that was surprising for a number of reasons.

"...This isn't a trap right? Your not gonna seal me away in a type of dungeon are you?" I ask, Serafall instantly shook her head no.

"Of course not, look if your worried about that we can go to your house-" Once again. I interrupted her with a stern no.

"I'm not letting you near my house. You did just try to kill me." I played off that angle and it worked. Of course, it's reasonable of me to be distrusting of the person who literally froze me solid not even five minutes ago. Serafall cringed and nodded. Her magic seal appeared under and I, the next thing I knew I was in a castle in hell. The only way I knew we were in hell was thanks to Observe. Serafall was now in a business outfit. I'm not gonna ask how she changed so quickly, I'm just gonna assume magic and leave it at that.

"Please have a seat." She told me, I nod and slowly sit down. The leather sofa was very soft, this has to be the place she conducts diplomatic meetings. It's bright enough that even an angel, fallen or not, wouldn't feel any different than being on earth. As for devils, hell is their home so they would feel more comfortable, at least subconsciously, than on earth.

"Now, wanna tell me why you brought me here?" I ask her, even though I have a massive level advantage against her, I also know better than to underestimate her. She may look like a little girl, but she's an experienced warrior who's seen the hell of war. So it wouldn't be a surprise if she could outthink me in on the fly battle tactics. 'So I'll lay off the snark.' I think to myself as Serafall starts to speak.

"I brought you here so we may levy a peace against your race and mine. You are, officially or not, the ambassador of your race and thus speak for not only yourself but your people as well." Serafall explained. While I showed no physical reaction belong a nod, inside I am freaking out. 'This could end poorly, I could start a war if I'm not careful. So definitely no snark.' I thought.

"Last I checked we are not at war, and speaking of the word. What 'we' are you referring to miss Leviathan?" I ask of her, careful with my words. Serafall crossed her legs.

"No, we are not, we are about as much of war as the devils are with the other three factions. As for your other question, by we. I mean the Maous, the leaders of both heaven and Grigori." Okay, that made some sense. The peace meeting is coming up soon if cannon hasn't been derailed I mean, but I as Mores shouldn't know this. Best to play dumb, but not too dumb.

"Oh? So you have connections to Heaven and the Grigori?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nods and explains.

"All of us are tired of war and wish for peace, due to that we have created a type of friendship around that goal." She said carefully. I nod in understanding.

"So you wish to make peace, how do intend to broker this peace?" I ask of her. She smiles.

"We're going to use Kuoh as mutual ground, specifically the school there." She said proudly, now normally I'd be fine with this. This is how the story should go, but there's a slight problem with that.

"Really now? I didn't get the memo." I say easily enough, that it's my territory as well. I'd be a fool and an easy target if I didn't at least bring that up as well. Serafall's proud smile faded after I said this.

"Well, that was because we planned this before you came and-"

"-Your sisters gave you the all-clear as back then it was purely their territory. Let me guess, you thought that if you told me this it wouldn't change the fact it's infringing upon my sovereignty as a ruler of that territory." I interrupt her, she was now playing on my field of democracy.

"That...is true. Fine then, may we conduct our peace meetings there?" She asked me. I was about to nod but my blood suddenly boiled as a particular memory came to light. Honestly, I want to forget it and just say yes but there will be another chance to take justice for that horrid act.

"Under one condition. Bring me the devils that took part in the slaughter of my people during the interim of the great war of the biblical factions." That was my one demand, and as I thought. Serafall didn't like it. She looked aghast that I would even suggest such a thing. She even stood up out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table between us.

"I can't agree with that! There is no way I can do that! That was hundreds of years, if not thousands, of years ago. Some of the devils that took part are members of the council! If I do what you ask, it could cause a civil war between my race!" She vehemently denied that I understood her worries and intellectually I know she is right. I have no right to demand that of her, yesterday had she asked me if she could use the school I would've said yes without hesitation without any strings...but a lot has changed over the past twenty-four hours. Yesterday I wasn't a full reaper, I was someone inside the body of one, now I am a reaper. I rewrote reality itself for that to come to pass, and this is what happens.

"I understand your worries, but you must also understand that only the leaders of that massacre were given the proper justice, many parents still demand the blood of the ones that killed their children and ended their line," I tell her, that caused her to sit back down.

"What do you mean?" She asks me. I sigh, I probably shouldn't have brought this up but if it creates a chance of justice to be done, then I must reveal it.

"We, reapers are creatures that bring death upon all the world's creatures. In many ways, we are death itself, due to that the reproductiveness of our species is both extremely high and utterly low, the lowest out of all supernaturals I'd wager." I explain, she looked a bit confused.

"Reapers only have one shot at having children, one. After that, they're completely sterile. Almost no chance of ever having children again, even if giving a blessing by a goddess of fertility. For context, after having children the chances of having another aren't ten percent, the number you and most other supernatural races have, not five, not even one percent. The percent is 0.000005%. With a blessing from a goddess of fertility, that number rises to 0.00005%. Not much of a difference you would agree. Though to trade for that defect, reapers often have multiple children. Sometimes as many as twelve at once, though more commonly just triplets or twins." I finished explaining to her that critical detail of my race.

Serafall had a complicated look as she absorbed the information and finally to the same conclusion I have.

"That is...horrible and you have my deepest sympathies but that doesn't change the fact that I can't fulfill your request." She said apologetically. I nod, she sounded genuine but...I can't leave here without this request filled or at least her thinking about it.

"It is not that you can't it is you won't. I ask this of you, what would you do if the scales were reversed? If you suffered that tragedy and your sister was among the dead. Her wings, destroyed and broken, ripped off her body and whatever left used for pleasuring the sick bastards who did that to her?" I ask rhetorically, I could see the anger in her eyes as she thought of that, before she could answer I held up a hand.

"You would stop at nothing to take revenge, if I wouldn't hand them over you yourself with all your power would take justice in your own hands to avenge your fallen blood." It took a second for her to realize what I meant, her eyes widened when she pieced together what I was saying.

"B. I can't do it. Sona could get hurt or even killed in the crossfire of this action." She whispered, her morals were with me and I could tell she knew I was right but still she holds on, time for the final blow.

"Now, don't freeze me again. I'm not pulling a weapon but something you should see regardless." I tell her and reach into my shadow, I wasn't reaching into my inventory, instead of the earth under the castle. With my mind an affinity I recreated something every Reaper has held onto in one form or another. I pulled out a sandstone brick half my size and place it standing up to me. She reads it and her eyes widen and start to mist up. What was written on it was a memorial for each and every child killed and how, when, and why they were killed and who did it. What made this different from other memorials, besides personally listing who, why, how, where and when. It also reeked of emotions, even though I just recreated it, it still leaks negative emotions tied to the original monument. Guilt, sadness, disgust, and the most influential emotion of all. Hatred, wrath, even bloodlust, no especially bloodlust.

"This is not a threat, but a warning. If my people learn that you did nothing to avenge these fallen children, a civil war will be the least of your worries. You will have a war against the forces of death themselves." I tell her, the sandstone slowly slinking back into the shadows and into my inventory. Serafall was crying a little, she wiped the tears from, her eyes so quickly I almost thought I imagined it.

"I...I'll see what I can do." She tells me, I nod and stand up.

"That is all I ask, you have my permission to go ahead with the peace meeting. I will also attend as the ambassador of my people." I tell her with a small smile, with the snap of my fingers I created a portal to the kendo club and walked through.

'Ugh, I feel like crap manipulating her like that. But, it's for a good cause.' I think as I enter the club. However, Katase opened it for me, causing the door to smack right in my face.

"Is that how you greet your coach?" I say dryly, it's not like it hurt. Wearing armor all the time does have its perks.

"Well, um, I mean...where have you've been? Your late and your never late, I was about to go look for you." She said and I began to chuckle.

"I'm just messing with you, now, are you ready for more...training?" I say, a demonic grin under my mask. She paled suddenly and tried to walk away but I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her in.

"Come now, you said I was late correct? Best to make up for lost time, a thousand stair laps should be a good warm-up." I say with a smile, she looked absolutely horrified as I closed the door behind us.

 **[Pov switch. Serafall leviathan third person]**

"Okay, first of all, I'm glad all of you could come here so quickly on such short notice," Serafall said to her fellow Maou and all sat in chairs around her fancy table.

"Well when you called us so urgently we had no choice, what's going on Sera?" Sirzechs asked it was rare any of them called meetings like these, let alone Serafall.

"Well, I met our Reaper friend earlier today-" Serafall began, Sirzechs's face soured at the memory of the Reaper and what happened between them. His power of destruction starting to leak out, causing Serafall to stop. Ajuka placed a calming hand on Sirzechs, calming the red-headed satan down.

"Please continue, and Zechs please try not to destroy her furniture?" Ajuka asked his friend good-naturedly. Sirzechs nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He apologized for his actions, Serafall forgave him on the spot and continued.

"As I was saying, I met our Reaper friend and even brought him here for diplomatic reasons, as he's the son of the current leader of the Reaper race." She continued. Everyone was with her, even the usual half-asleep Falbium was paying attention.

"I made some progress with him but there is a snag, a rather big one honestly. One important enough to bring up with you all because it includes our peace talks at Kuoh Academy." With that everyone had an expression of shock.

"Why would he try to block the peace meetings? Reaper or no he surely doesn't wish to revive the great war?" Sirzechs asked. Serafall nodded, from her discussion with him he clearly didn't want war, but he wanted justice for his people more.

"He wants justice, not against you Sirzechs, but against the devils that took part in the Death hunts during the beginning of the ceasefire. He wants them all, probably to execute them." Serafall explained, first there was silence then there was disbelief.

"He can't be serious, several of the devils who took part in those damned hunts are members of the council. The group we made as a stop-gap from us becoming tyrants." Asmodeus said Serafall nodded.

"If we even think to do that we could be seen as worse than the previous devil kings! Our race won't survive another civil war!" Sirzechs exclaimed. Ajuka agreed with his friend.

"We can't do it, as much as I sympathize with his cause we can't do it," Ajuka said. The needs of their people came first. Serafall took a staggering breath and recreated the sandstone tablet Mores showed her and placed it in the center of the table.

"This is the list of every last Reaper killed in those hunts, when, where, who and how they did it. That's not why I'm showing this to you, do you notice anything strange about it?" She asks them, they leaned over and inspected it, only to reel back in shock. The sheer amount of negative emotions flowing out of this tablet was far more vast than any of them expected, and this was a copy of a copy of the original.

"To think so much malice, so much sadness, and other negative emotions could come from such a tablet," Asmodeus said, shuffling in his seat, as did the other devils. Devils, by their very nature, feed off negative emotions and get off on it. So this surging amount made them very ...pent up for a lack of a better word. Serafall quickly destroyed the replica and they could all breath again.

"Why show us that?" Sirzechs asked her, sure showing the tablet certainly put what happened in perspective but that alone wouldn't change things.

"Because before he left he gave me a warning. That if we won't bring the guilty to him and his people learn we did nothing, then the families of the dead will take it upon themselves for justice. Children to the reapers are special due to them having the lowest conception rate out of all supernatural factions, and how many dead children were on that list?" She asked them rhetorically. Far, far too many was the answer and they all knew it. She could tell from their expressions.

"Well, we can't exactly arrest them all ...but maybe there's another way," Sirzechs says, he had an idea. The last time he had an idea led to them overthrowing their previous rulers but at this point, they all had learned to listen to their friends.

"Well, what's the plan Zechs?" Serafall asked him, she hoped that whatever it was, it would be enough to appease over a century of grief and anger the reaper race has built up.

 **[Pov restored! Mores]**

"C' mon little vamp! You can do this, just focus." I tell the small vampire in front of me. Gasper nodded...and then got smacked by another ball, straight to the face no less. I facepalm and wonder just exactly how I got here.

 **[One hour prior!]**

Okay! FInished training the kendo club for today, those girls can barely move. 'Ahh, it's always fun training them.' Nothing like hellish training to make oneself stronger, that's how I got here.

As I walk out with a smile on my face, I'm suddenly being dragged by Koneko towards the occult club.

"Um, what happened to hello?" I ask her, she rolls her eyes but doesn't reply. Next thing I know I've been dragged to the hallway where they kept Gasper. Rias was waiting with the rest of her peerage.

"Oh, Mores! It's good you came." Rias said, I was about to say against my will but given I'm strong enough to through them all into orbit, yeah I just nodded.

"So..is this where you keep the vampire?" I ask her, pretending to inspect the seals that kept these doors shut. She nodded, still surprised I knew not only she had an extra peerage member but a vampire at that.

"Yes, by the way, you never explained how you knew I had an extra peerage member, let alone a vampire. How did you figure it out?" She asked me, thankfully I had actually put some thought into my response to this inevitable question.

"Simple, wraith picked up his scent the first time I came here and it grew stronger the closer I came near you and since you're obviously a devil, that just means he was a part of your peerage," I say easily. Like I said, I put a lot of thought into that answer. It's not like it's a full lie, Wraith can and did pick up Gasper's scent. It just didn't happen until he reached his third stage.

"Wow. Remind me to ask Wraith for help for some contracts. Finding missing children is a bit of a pain." Rias said. I simply raised an eyebrow at that, well, guess it makes sense but it's still weird.

"Anyway, you finally busting him out?" I asked her, Akeno giggled at my question and Rias rolled her eyes.

"No, but I am letting him out. My older brother told me I was finally strong enough to handle his sacred gear." She said triumphantly, Issie Asia and Xenovia looked confused at the mention of yet another sacred gear user. Akeno sighed at her King's action. Kiba looked a bit amused by all of this and Koneko...she looked uninterested.

"Hmm, must be a special gear." was all I said before ripping the seals to pieces and opening the door, Rias looked a bit miffed that I took the honor of unsealing her servant from her. She, however, wouldn't let me be the first one in, she pulled me to the back of the pack, satisfied I wouldn't move she went inside. I rolled my eyes and melted into her shadow as everyone else filed in. I appeared right behind her, and in front of Akeno, to see the little vampire in his box.

"Rias! are you doing here?" The little vampire asked, peeking out from his little box.

"...that's the vampire with the sacred gear?" I asked in a deadpan, feigning shock at his appearance but he was even underwhelming than in the show. In the corner of my eye, I noticed him tense up as I spoke.

"Yes, that is my adorable servant Gasper." She said, like a bragging mother hen. I could feel myself sweatdrop at her reaction, I glanced back at him. 'Yep, not as cute as Lilly.' I thought without a hint of remorse. It took me a few moments for me to realize I was staring at the lad, who was now absolutely terrified. Before Rias could stop him, hell before she opened her mouth, Gasper's eyes activated and time stopped ...for everyone but me and Gasper.

"Well, aren't you a rare bird?" I ask of him, he yelps in fear. Obviously not expecting me to be unaffected by his power.

"How-"

"I killed a god." was all I said, that was enough to scare the poor lad even more. He dove back into the box and scooted across the floor into the corner. Time resumed and the newbies had wide eyes as they realized what had happened.

"Welcome back, did you enjoy your frozen nap?" I say with a hint of sass. Rias's jaw dropped slightly as she realized I couldn't be affected by his gear. Then her eyes lit up and she had a, forgive my pun future me, devilish grin.

"Oh, oh this could be useful." She said, turning her attention on me. I merely raised an eyebrow as Issie tried to get to know Gasper, through him realizing Gasper was a dude is still hilarious.

"Wow, you look like a girl!" Issie said, honestly I didn't know if he meant that as a compliment or not. Honestly the less I know the better. Gasper took it as an insult and began to cry.

"Wait! Wait wait! Don't cry, don't you want to be manly?" Issie asked him, I raised an eyebrow. I swear this went differently in the show. Gasper slowly popped his head out of the box and nodded.

"With your power, we can do so many grand things together you and I. We can go anywhere when you master that power of yours. Cutting in line to go Onto roller coaster rides first, grabbing the first edition of ero games, and the greatest of them all. Going into the ladies changing rooms!" Issie exclaimed. I facepalmed. I knew it was coming, but it still bad to hear.

 **[Flashback over!]**

So yeah. What Rias's plan was; since I couldn't be affected by Gasper. I would drag him back to his training with Xenovia and Issie whenever he tried to flee.

"So he's a daywalker?" I asked Rias, who was sitting next to me. She nodded, looking a little somber.

"Yes, he is truly a unique child. If only his family could've seen that." She said I didn't ask for an explanation. Not only did I know his story, but I also know that Vampires are far more traditional than devils. Hell, they make the devil council look like a bunch of new-age hippies by comparison.

"Damn, poor lad. No wonder he's so skittish." I sigh, resting my chin on my hand. Yawning, watching them pelt balls at the poor vampire eventually got boring. I even dozed off at one point, it wasn't until I heard cheers did I open my eyes. A ball was floating in the air, and it stayed there for a few more moments before falling on the ground. Gasper collapsed shortly after this but he had a smile, as did the rest of the peerage.

"Well done Gasper! You're finally controlling it!" Issie praised, Gasper, blushed and smiled more. Koneko went over and hugged Gasper.

"Good job Gaspie." She said in her usual monotone, but it was so cute! {oh my god, this is too cute!} Bahamut squealed in my head. 'Well there you are, I was wondering where you disappeared to.' I said mentally, I could feel Bahamut freeze up inside my arm. He was caught red-handed. {Can we talk? No, we need to talk voice to voice.} He said in a serious tone. I nodded and disappeared into the peerage members rushing in to congratulate Gasper.

I hopped into a shadow and rode it all the way up to the school roof and sat down.

"This should be far enough," I say. I could feel Bahamut nod.

"{So….}" He trailed off, not knowing how to start this conversation. I laid down on the hard roof, the usual clouds above were absent, nothing to distract me from this conversation.

"Did you know him?" I ask him, getting the conversation rolling.

"{Not particularly no. He only ever used the first stage of the gear, we never even spoken face to face. He was just another warden to me, not a partner and certainly not a friend.}" Bahamut explained.

"Do you wish you knew him better?" I ask the dragon. He hummed in thought before shaking his head.

"{No, not really. From the new memories you got from him when you damned his soul, I don't think our personalities would've meshed well. That, and I know for a fact he never would've set me free as you did. True I can only enter the physical world when you use that trump card of skill, but I can, and often do, freely explore the castle and the endless sands that stretch out from it. He never would've done that, no other Reaper before has done it only you have given me back freedom.}" My partner told me, I could detect no lie, nor half-truth, in his voice.

"I should've let him out earlier, if I had I wouldn't have to ...erase him," I say staring up at the sky.

"{Don't torture yourself like this, you didn't kill-}" He tried to tell me but I slam my hand into my shadow, the shadow nearly erupts from the raw power pushed into it.

"Except I did! No, I did worse. I stole his body, his friends, his life. Everything that was supposed to be his I took and made mine! And when he died I could do nothing but erase him! To make him not exist, to wipe him off existence itself and took his place! He no longer exists, only I DO! I STOLEN EVEN HIS PLACE IN EXISTENCE!" I howled, I am responsible for that.

"{And how would you save him? Even if you had brought him out earlier, back then you were too busy dealing with a thousand problems. You didn't have the time!}" Bahamut argued back.

"Three minutes." Was all I said, before Bahamut could speak I started again.

"That is how long it took for me to open the door and get him to the hospital. I had more than enough time in the day to get him out of that room. I could've had the medicine he needed by now if I invested it earlier and-"

"{THAT IS ENOUGH!}" Bahamut finally had enough. His voice alone causing the very air to shiver. That was plenty enough to shut me up.

"{There is nothing you could've done to save him. He was gonna die in the same amount of time no matter when you pulled him out.}" Bahamut explained.

"What?"

"{Yes, even if you pulled him out earlier then the only thing that would've changed is his death date.}" Bahamut explained yet again to my unwilling ears.

"...so, there really wasn't anything I could've done. Nothing, nothing at all. That's….I don't like this feeling of helplessness." I said, I'm seriously not used to it, and I certainly don't want to be.

"{Well, it's better than guilt is it not?}" Bahamut said, I could feel his cheeky grin even if I couldn't see it.

"Yes, yes I suppose your right. Do you think they will comply with my ridiculous request?" I ask of him. Feeling marginally better but wanting to change the subject.

"{I don't know, though I do agree that request was ridiculous. However, you're acting more and more like a reaper.}" He said as if it was an accomplishment, heh. Maybe it was, hell if I knew.

"I suppose so, now, let's do some training. I could certainly use the exercise." I say, hopping up, Bahamut laughs but goes along with it. With the snap of my fingers and the power of a skill, I was no longer in Kuoh but in a dungeon, I had yet to conquer. This shall be fun.

 **[Pov switch! Unknown pov]**

Space, the dying embers of suns drift by my warship. Made out of the husk of a dead god I once worshiped. My trusty blade sharpened with a flake of Hadium.

'To think, I shall use this blade personally once more.' I think, holding the blade to a flickering lamp of soul fire. Inspecting my most trusted partner for any nicks, for a single in a hive sword could spell doom for him and his brood. My sword, of course, had none, even when put through my enemies it never once cracked. I had thought the same of my children, but I was wrong.

"My lord." A knight says, kneeling behind my throne.

"What is it?" I ask of it, he would dare enter my throne room unless he had news.

"We are close to the planet, at least on our side of the dimensional plane. Your forces await your orders, my king." He said in full. I stand up, my wings stretching out to their full length. I walk up to the knight and nod.

"You have done well, your ascendance has been completed has it not?" I ask of him, the knight nods.

"Well then, you must celebrate. Let me show you how my sisters and I celebrated once we ascended." I say, with a twitch of my taloned fingers the knight was lopped off.

"For, we killed each other. Over, and over again. For that is how we showed love for one another. We would kill, and kill again. Growing stronger every time we strike each other down." I explain to the pile of ash, I walk outside into the void of space. Gazing upon where the other earth is, where the killer of my son resides.

" _I shall show great care to one who slain my son, Crota. For that is my right as his father. I shall Take this world and plunge it into darkness. However, I am ready to die, for that is how the sword logic is perfected. Only the strong shall see the end of all things, will it be you. Mores, the mysterious killer of my son, or will it be me, The Taken King_." I whisper in the ancient tongue, for I always speak in it before going to battle against a mighty foe. My will shall not shatter here, I lost to the dead once. I will not lose to the one who is supposed to guide them.

 **[Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to accelerate faster and faster. Also before I go I have an idea. I actually got the inspiration for it from a fan who PM'd me a few challenge fic ideas. While I myself can't do that, need to focus on this story alone, that doesn't mean I can't issue my own challenge.]**

 **[I call it Chaos's Dare, the details shall be given there. Now, till next time my dear readers]**


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Calm**

 **[Pov Restored]**

"Hmm, I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed," I say, sitting on the corpse of a Hellkite Drake. I had gone into the Let's Kill A Kite dungeon. The dungeon itself is almost exactly like Dragon's Aerie, large mountainous cliffs with shaky bridges and as I guessed, dozens of hellkites flying overhead. However, one major difference is the drakes here. Not as intimidating as they were in Dark Souls 2, they're average level is about 200, so ...yeah I'm extremely over-leveled here.

{Agreed. I'm honestly a little disappointed these worthless creatures are a member of my species} Bahamut said, I could feel myself wanting to agree with him but I shook my head.

"We mustn't let ourselves get too big of a head now. There is always someone stronger, let's try not to get a big head." I tell him, though I had a smile on my lips. Good lord I needed this, just something to clear my head.

"Rakk!" A few more drakes screeched, I chuckle as they come down on top of me. Flames came pouring out their mouths and rushed down on top of me.

" **Assimilate** ," I say with a glee I almost forgot. The storms of flames disappeared into my gear, one of the drakes landed and swung its tail at me. My scythe swings upwards to meet the tail, metal cleaved through flesh and the tail fell away from the main body. As the drake screamed in agony I backflipped on top of its head and shoved my gear down its throat.

" **Retort**." I cackle, the flames bellowed down its throat, causing the drake to swell and explode into viscera under my feet. The three drakes flying above me, I can sense their instinctual fear...Good, very good.

I fly to the closest one, to them I may as well have disappeared. I land on the back of one, it howled in terror and tried to buck me off. However as it was dumber than a sack of rocks, it didn't think to turn over.

"Yeehaw partner!" I yell laughing, lightning crackles in my hand as it creates a small loop around the drake's throat. I pull and the crackling garrote chokes the drake, the creature tries to escape it, but as lightning was its mortal weakness and my strength stat being quite high, it's head was freed from its neck. My wings kept me from falling with the headless corpse. The last two try to flee but with a snap of my fingers, their shadows turn on them, ensnaring them and holding them in the air. I floated together, lightning crackling at my fingertips when I had a thought.

"Ooh, can I tame these and make them mounts for my council?" I asked my partner, who, in all his wisdom, shrugged. As I was thinking about the possibility, they tried to escape but the hands made of their shadows were titanite clad. I pulled out my inventory and expanded it, more and more, I pulled and pulled until it should be large enough for the drakes. I chuck them in…..and it works!

 **Two Hellkite drakes(Level 200) have been acquired. Would you like to Tame them?**

 **Y/N?**

I slammed the yes button and watched as the screen merely disappeared afterward. It'll probably be done by the time I'm done with the dungeon.

"Speaking of, where the hell is that boss? Heck, where the hell is the mini-boss?" I murmur, trying to see any giant drakes. Usually, what happens when I go into dungeons, kill enemies, kill mini-boss, fight the actual boss. I've completed step one but I've yet to see the mini-boss to say nothing of the big baddie.

{Do you think there was a glitch?} Bahamut asked me, to which I answered with a roll of my eyes.

"This isn't a literal video game. That and Ragnorak is a lot of things, but sloppy isn't one of them." I tell my partner. I land once more, cracking my back as I did so. I'm having to use my wings more and more, I'm getting used to the larger wings but I still prefer my first set. They feel a lot less bulky than my larger wings, and they actually don't get in my way. On that note, I start walking south again. With any luck, a mini-boss should be close b-

 _Crash!_

A large crash shakes the ground like a large earthquake. "Well, well. Found where I need to go." I say I dive into the shadows and race towards the epicenter. The speed of light may be fast, but light can never outrace the shadows. I found myself peeking my head out of the shadow of a cliffside. The impact had completely leveled a mountain, and in the dead center was a blue and black Dragon, yes a Dragon. One that looked very familiar to me.

"Wait a second, there is no way. **Observe.** " I whispered, and my suspicions were proven true.

 **Acnologia. Mini-Boss type**

 **Level: 700**

 **Title: False Dragon King.**

 **Bio: The island destroyer. In his world, he is the one who hunts down other dragons, in his world, he is the dragon king. For the earned that title through blood, however. He is no longer the alpha here.**

Short and ominous. Oh crap baskets, if he's the mini-boss, then who the hell is the big bad? I would have my answer far quicker than I imagined I would. Though another surprise; Acnologia shifted into human form, I had no clue he could do that and began to crawl away. A blood-soaked trail following him, he was both pissed off and utterly terrified.

"This can't be happening?! I'm the dragon slayer, I kill Dragons. I'm the Dragon King, I can't be dying here. Not by a drake of all things!" He shouted a new roar flooded the area. I also recognized this one as well one I didn't expect to hear. Acnologia turned around and saw the beast before I did. He tried to form a wall of water magic but meteors smashed it like glass. A piece of space rock had pinned down one his arms, though the other arm looked like it had been sewed back on. He managed to push the meteorite off but not before a black mass suddenly came down and landed on him. Before Acnologia could get in a single word edgewise, the great beast chomped down on him. It tossed him it up and began to eat him alive. Blood dripped down the black dragon's lip, and yes, he is a dragon. Not a drake, well, not anymore at least.

His scales are pitch black, speckled with Acnologia's blood. Spines covered in the dark scales piercing outward from his body, most likely to skewer his prey upon them. Massive wings of black steel, larger than give stories and wide enough by several football fields. Two large pulsing pitch-black scaled legs, in front of them, two equally as dark scaled front legs. Those were new from what I remember. However, what wasn't new were the two horns on top of his head, they would make the devil himself jealous, and large pure-blood eyes. No pupil, just blood-red eyes.

" **Observe,** " I whispered, I already knew who it was, but it never hurt to double-check.

 **Alduin. Boss**

 **Level: 1200**

 **Race: Greater Dragon.**

 **Affinity: Chaotic Evil**

 **Titles: Dragon Emperor. Son of Akatosh. World Eater**

 **Bio: Alduin, the ruler of Tamerial for a time. In his prime, he ruled over mankind as Emperor, using them, seeing them, as no more than tools and pawns for his empire. As the son/reincarnation/shard of Akatosh, he created his empire through force and utter domination. However, hubris combined with betrayal often destroys rulers. Such was the case when his lieutenant and brother Parthanuax betrayed him and with the power of the elder scroll and three nordic heroes he was banished to the future. He returned once more but once again, he underestimated mankind and lost to the Dragonborn in Savanguard. When his soul was sucked into the sky, through the acts of meddling divinity, he found himself in this realm. Surrounded by weaklings. He was mad. However, he was not so foolish as to try for a third time after being so soundly beaten. He fights in daily mortal kombat with drakes, devouring their souls and growing stronger and stronger. He has long since evolved past the wyverns of his previous world, now he is a true dragon and has earned his crown as King.**

Wow, okay that was a long one. Before I could get out of the shadows a new quest popped up in front of me and it was more than a little ridiculous.

 **Bring down the King. Main quest.**

 **A Dragon King stands before you, take him down.**

 **Objective: defeat Alduin.**

 **Side Objectives: Do not: use the Thu'um**

 **Do not: use Balance Breaker or any transformation magic.**

 **Do not: Use any summons.**

 **Reward: Find out for yourself. XD**

 **Accept: Y?**

There wasn't even any way to not accept this, also those side objectives. What does he expect me to do?! Ahh shit! I accepted it of course and hid in the shadows. I need to take this slowly, I don't want to die yet. Alduin lifted his head and smelled the air, his eyes narrowed and he looked towards where I was hiding. He got up and used his wings to jump up and perch right over me.

 **[BGM, Hail to the King begin]**

" _Lass Ya Nir,_ " Alduin whispered, suddenly he looked down towards where I was hiding in the shadows.

"Shi-" I couldn't even finish as hot fire came down upon me. I roll out of the shadow before I'm reduced to ash. Alduin follows this up with a classic.

" _Fus Ro Dah!_ " The dragon shouted, I rolled again, but my leg got caught and I was suddenly caught in a rag doll going over the side of a cliff. My wings helped me get back on solid ground, though Alduin once again came crashing down.

"Let me get my bearings real quick!" I managed to get out. His tail came at me, growling I slide under it. Hooking my scythe between the scales, I flip myself onto his tail and start to climb towards the body. Alduin turned around, glaring at me and began smacking his tail, strong enough to crater the ground with every strike.

'Ah hell! I knew I should've put more points in strength.' I reprimand myself, smashing against the ground over and over again. Yet I stubbornly hang on.

" _Mal pest, get fin hell off dii tail!_ " Alduin yelled at me, I barely understood what he said but I could guess what he meant. He managed to swing me off, I spread my wings out and let them slow me down. Quickly landing I bring down the full might of lightning.

" _Lok_!" Alduin shouted to the heavens, my lightning disappeared as the skies cleared. I growl, as long as he can open his mouth he can counter whatever I do. 'So I just need to keep that mouth closed, challenge accepted.' I think to myself. Alduin took to the skies, meteors already falling down, I grin as I fly up to meet them. Flying in between them was a piece of cake, smashing them was even easier. However keeping up with Alduin, now that was the problem. Every time I got close a Fus Ro Dah to the face sent me ragdolling. He isn't a fool, but neither am I.

I jump into the shadows of the meteors Alduin himself created. Closer and closer I got to him. Alduin suddenly turned his head toward a meteor, the very's shadow I was hiding in. He opened his mouth and fire erupted out, blasting away the rock, sadly for Alduin it would take more than that to kill me.

"Above you king!" I yell, landing on the back of his neck. I had ejected myself into the air the moment he launched the fire breath. Alduin roared and tried to buck me off.

" **Chains of the damned!** " I yell chains go around my legs and Alduin's neck. Locking me in place for now. He turned around and was probably about to say burn me to a crisp.

"Check. **Chains of the damned!** " I yell once more, suddenly chains loop around his mouth and kept it shut. The chains obviously strained against him, they weren't meant to hold back foes stronger than me for long. I didn't need long, just a few minutes. Each time a chain shattered I replaced it, one hand hovering over his shaking and twisting head while another one reached towards the heavens, as storm clouds quickly move in. Alduin figures out my plan and dives, the chains on my lap shattered but I replaced them with a snap of my fingers. The first bolt of lightning strikes Alduin right on the tail, he tries to howl in pain but my chains keep him muzzled, at least for now.

A stone wall quickly approached, I couldn't shield my face so I closed my eyes and braced. We crashed right into it, Alduin made sure to grind me against the wall, breaking the mountain on top of us. Through the headache and specks of blood in my eyes, I used earth affinity to enclose his feet. Not only weighing him down but taking a chunk out of the mobility he's so proud of. This, of course, enraged the dragon king even further. For a brief moment, his wrath was strong enough for him to break free and roar.

" _Zu'u fen krii hi, hi impudent worm!_ " The dragon roared before his muzzle went back on. I may not speak dragon, but I can guess what he said. The second lighting bolt came crashing down on his spine. I could feel the tingling of electricity through his scales. His pupil-less eyes glowed and he flew once again into a wall but instead of dragging me across he slammed me into it, over and over again. Bones cracked and skin broke, for both him and I. His ferocity is matched only by the desperation he's feeling. Honestly knowing I was scaring him, making him worry, that was the only thing keeping me awake. Before he can smash into the wall again, the rubble around us covered his wings. Drastically reducing his maneuverability. The third lightning strike I held off on, instead of firing it off at random. I let it collect in the clouds above, letting it fuse together as Alduin desperately tried to fly away, to fly undercover to escape the coming blow. With the last of his speed, he rushes towards the nearest arch he can fly under. My chains were starting to fade, my mana was starting to run dry. However, my preparations were complete.

" **Dark Thundaga,** " I say, bringing my hand down, a massive black bolt of lightning struck home, the center of the body no matter the creature. The head. My chains shattered but Alduin couldn't keep himself up. He descended towards the very hole he killed Acnologia in. I jumped off, but I didn't plan for his hands to still work. His back left leg grabbed onto my body and held me in its iron grip. Before I could throw my head off and escape we crashed. My arms and legs flew off in the impact, the pain was excruciating but my blood helped me slip through Alduin's grip. I was partly underground but melting into the shadows and finding a hole to get out of was little more than child's play. After popping out above ground I created a shadow hand and forced it inside, pulling out an elixir. I angeled my head back and forced it down my throat. One problem, not all of it went down. Due to both coughing up blood and overall lack of aim with a shadow hand, only three-thirds went down. Which led to the curious sight of me having three limbs with a missing arm.

"Meh, at least it's not the right," I say shrugging my arms. As I was about to fix my one arm problem Alduin woke up and exploded out of the ground. Covered in small gashes and his scales steaming from the heat of the lightning. His wings looked broken as he struggled to stand. Normally I would ask him to yield but I knew his character better than that, he won't yield to me until he can no longer move. Crimson met crimson, the skies clear of both thunder and space debris. He reared his claw back and I pulled out my sword.

" _Wuld Nah Kest!_ " He roared, suddenly appearing in front of me, the ground exploding behind him. My blade blocked the black dragon's advance. My feet tear through the ground as I try to keep his talons away one-handedly. Sparks from him grinding his steel talons against my blade lit up our faces, which were barely a few inches. In the corner of my eye, I could see a cliff rapidly approaching, falling off that means certain death for not only me but Alduin as well since he can't fly. Concentrating my affinity I forced a shadow hand to grow out of my stump. It wouldn't be half as strong as my actual hand but all I needed was a hand to act as a catalyst for my stronger magic. {quickly now! That cliff is coming up faster!} Bahamut urged me. I smiled and waved my dark hand. A single hand of shadow pushed against Alduin, then another emerged from the shadows. Then another, and another, and dozens more sprang out by the second. Alduin's eyes grew in size, he tried to open his jaw but more shadowy hands clamped it shut. We slowed down to a stop a good two feet from the cliff's edge.

"Now, do a barrel roll!" I yell out, dropping my sword and grabbing Alduin by the very clawed hand that he used as a weapon. My shadowy hands gripped any part of him they could and I flipped the mighty dragon over to my right. Slamming him into the ground. Before he could get back up I snapped my fingers.

" **Chains of the damned, Prison of the Faithless,** " I say hundreds of chains erupted from the rocky terrain. Wrapping around the mighty king, completely stopping him from moving. Shadows erupted behind me and quickly covered the chains. Making them a nightmarish black, fortifying them for a few precious minutes. I only need the one. Acting swiftly I use my fire element and carve chunk after chunk of rock away from the mountain. My earth affinity is to low to control mountains but cutting off smaller pieces of the mountain and controlling those? Now that I can do.

I ground the rock to sand and moved it on top of the dragon king before reverting it back to stone. I made sure not to cover his head or throat, everything else? I buried under tons of rock. I kept going until my chains snapped away and Alduin still couldn't escape. Grabbing my sword I strolled over to the dragon king's head.

"Kill me now, or I swear I shall rip you apart!" Alduin demanded of me, I looked at my sword and back to him, then back to the sword. I raised up above his eye, he closed it and shuddered as I slammed it down into the earth next to his head. His eyes widened in surprise as I sit down next to him.

"I don't want to kill you, and you don't want to die. So, I have a solution. Work for me." I tell him, he huffed and looked rather pissed I would suggest such a thing.

" _Mey! zu'u'd rather dir than aam hi!_ " He yelled in dragon tongue. Smiling I snapped my fingers. He would see a guillotine made of lightning, dark and fire. All elements I showed great mastery in, he would see it fall upon him and for the first time, I saw him truly afraid. The illusion the second it hit the ground under his neck. He looked wildly around for it, surprised he was still alive.

"You certainly don't look like you'd rather die. Your quite afraid of death aren't you?" I ask him. His eyes widened, I must've guessed correctly that what he was saying. I rested my head on my hand as my smile grew larger.

"You must be worried that if you died here, that you wouldn't come back like what happened in Sovunguard. I don't blame you for that fear, it's perfectly natural." I say with a sinister smile. Alduin tried to regain his royal pride but his fear shattered the mask and all that was left was someone who didn't want to die.

"I. I." Alduin tried to say, words failing him. So I took it upon myself to finish it. I squat down so I could look him in the eye.

"Now, what if I offered you, that working under me. You will never know the fear of death. My summons, even defeated, just come back to me mere seconds afterward fully refreshed." I say temptingly. I could see the gears turning in that head of his.

"How do I know you do not lie?" He asks of me. I nod, a reasonable doubt. I just had to prove it to him. With a snap of my fingers, I summoned Death Gun to my side.

"Yes, Mores?" He asked of me, seeing my foe already defeated. I whispered into his ear my plan and he nodded. With a quick slice of my sword Death Gun's head rolled off right off his shoulders. His body collapsed into shadows. I snap my fingers again, and Death gun appears right next to me, bowing for the king. I dismiss him as I saw I had convinced the dragon.

"Now, for my spell to work I must hear from your own mouth, you pledging yourself and asking to serve me," I tell Alduin. He froze as I smiled, I knew what he was gonna do. A chance of eternal life, or stick to his pride and get himself killed yet again. Perhaps forever this time.

"I..I shall serve you, the one who defeated me and offers me mercy and friendship, mighty _Dovah kriid_." He said. Dragonslayer aye, now that's a title.

"I am honored Dovah Jun, **Symbol of Death. Arise for he who threw pride to serve under death**." I say. Honoring his title as king, though messing up the pronunciation, my mana erupted out of my body and into his. The bindings that held him disappeared as he rose back up. His wounds healed, an extra-large set of skeletal wings erupt out of his back to show he was mine. I fell on my butt, huffing but before he disappeared, as I had no mana to sustain him, I pet his nose. He dispersed as I laid back. Letting the pop-ups fill my eyes.

 **Quest complete!**

 **For moving mountains, in pieces, gain 1000 earth affinity**

 **For striking down not only dozens of drakes but knocking a dragon king out of the sky, gain 2000 lightning affinity.**

 **Gain 100 shadow affinity for clever thinking.**

 **Gain title: Dovah Kriid(Dragon Slayer)**

 **Dark Thundaga. Active. Level: 3. MP cost: 700: A technique created through the marriage of the infinite dark and the brilliant lightning of keyblade masters. A powerful weapon and useful against any foe who doesn't gaze upwards.**

 **Forbidden Reaper art #4 Chains of the damned, Prison of the Faithless. Active. Level: Max. MP: 10,000: A forbidden reaper art often found by accident when fighting divinity. It is the highest technique of binding the reapers have. Capable of stopping monsters hundreds of levels above them for ten minutes. It is one of the five forbidden reaper arts. The reason they are forbidden is, when used by a weakling, destroys the very soul of a reaper. Even their most powerful of magics weed out the weak from the mighty, rejoice. For if you can use this skill and still live, you are worthy of life in the hierarchy of death.**

 **Summon Alduin. Active. Level: 1. Mp cost: 2000: The Dragon Emperor, pledged his loyalty for you for everlasting life, throwing away the pride all dragons have. As such, do not die. For as long as you live he, along with the rest of your summons, shall never die.**

"I did it! I win!" I laugh madly. Resting in the enlarged crater we created. I can't believe I stumbled upon such a powerful reaper art, but it definitely helped me, and the MP usage is no joke. I nearly passed out using so much mana at once. While I'm a little miffed I didn't gain any levels, I am severely overleveled for this dungeon, so I guess that explains it, and it's not like I killed Alduin so and I didn't get any experience for making him my summon. Heck, none of my skills leveled up.

"I need to do some serious training later." I sigh, jumping back on my feet. That was a bad idea as my legs began wobbling immediately after that. Acting quickly I create a walking stick out of the earth, leaning on it kept me from falling over. With a snap of my fingers the dungeon disappeared, looking up at the sky, it was nighttime.

"Meaning no one should be awake, or at the school." I murmur, jumping off the roof. I ground the earth beneath me just before landing, sinking into the sand quietly. Stepping out I hardened the ground behind me.

"And that kiddies is how you jump off a building without making a mess," I whisper to myself, I hobbled to the gate and walk out. My legs were starting to get better but I decided to keep the stick, smoothing it out as I walked. Making it into a real cane instead of just a lump of earth.

"Much better," I say. Though sadly, my peaceful moonlight walk was at risk of being interrupted. Someone was following me and doing a piss poor job of it.

"Who the hell's behind me?" I growl, glancing back. I was confused when I saw no one behind me, until an eep and looked down. Gasper was the one following me.

"...what are you doing following me little bat?" I ask him, curious but a bit cranky. It was late and I wanted to put my little sister to bed. Gasper nervously twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground.

"How do you do it?" he asked me, the question was weird. Especially for him, and I had a feeling what he meant. I sigh, I honestly expected this question from someone else, not Gasper, so to say I was thrown off would be an understatement.

"Um, wow. Well, if you don't mind, why do you want to know?" I ask back. You don't just ask someone how to deal with killing without a reason. Gasper flinched back at my question and he twiddling his thumbs faster.

"I want to help my friends, I want to be useful to Rias and not a useless piece. I know my gear is strong, I also know it makes whoever I use it effectively helpless. Every time I think about using it on a person, I want to hide in on myself. I panic, I want to back to my box. Issie and the others are helping me control it, but even if I have perfect control it's worthless if I chicken out. You're a Reaper, I could tell the moment I saw you. You kill people and other things on an almost daily basis, how do you do it?" He asked me. I stay silent as I absorbed what he said. It's different for me, I kill to grow stronger, and I have something that usually helps with the aftermath of a murder. So my method wouldn't work for him.

"Hmm, the best way I can think about how to put it. Do you have people to protect?" I ask him the obvious question, he nodded.

"Of course I do. Rias, she saved me. Same with Koneko, she's basically a big sister to me." he said, I nod. Good choices.

"Okay, now imagine someone, a fellow vampire, attacking them. You can't attack him directly, but you can use your sacred gear to stop him cold. But it will, unfortunately, leave to his death, there is no way to talk him out of it, and he will kill them if you do nothing." I tell him, creating an illusion of that very situation around us. Making sure to get the expressions just right.

"I, I. Why can't Rias fight back?" Gasper asked me, sounding nervous, staring at the illusion.

"Something is blocking her magic power and is hampering her physical strength. She can not fight back. The same is happening to Koneko." I tell him. Watching the illusion play out in front of me. There was no noise but Gasper could read it.

"W.w.W... What about-"

"No time. Make your choice." I tell him. Quickening the pace of the illusion. Gasper was terrified and was nearly crying.

"I. I. I can't."

"You can, you could. Just do." I tell him, my voice getting louder as I put a barrier around us, so no one would hear us. A snap of my fingers and sound came to the illusion. Was this cruel, oh excessively. Was it needed for my point to get across, yes. Yes, it was. Illusion's Rias's screams were very lifelike if Gasper's sudden jump was any indication.

"Gasper! Please help!" I made her say, strings of shadow helping keep this illusion up.

"Gaspie, please!" I had Koneko beg, and I got the desired from both of them. Gasper was hyperventilating, he's stressed and his nerves must be going off like lightning,

"Well? Do something, or they will die!" I yell at him, having the vampire illusion leap at them. I make them scream and I hear Gasper's scream and his gear coming to life. He freezes the illusion perfectly, I have Issie come in and kill the vampire, and the illusion ends with Gasper vomiting.

"I. I. I." he stuttered, on the verge of tears. I pat his head. He looked up at me and my comforting grin.

"You just found your answer for how to kill. Protecting your friends, a noble goal." I tell him, trying to cheer him up. He looks at me like I'm nuts.

"What about the aftermath? How do I, gurk, I deal with it?" Gasper asked me, now that I can help with, without scaring imagery.

"Well, it's rather simple. Rationalize it, for me, it's if I do not kill them then I shall die. For you, if I do not stop them, my friends will die." I tell him. It wasn't foolproof but I wasn't gonna tell him that. Gasper nodded at my words.

"Can you take me back? That illusion freaked me out and I don't want to be alone." He said. Damnit, if I knew this was gonna happen I would've run away. Shit.

"Alright. Why do you live in school anyway?" I ask him as I take him back. Couldn't he just live in a normal house or apartment?

"I don't like going outside, it scares me. I much prefer being in my box." Gasper told me, I could understand that. Hell, a few weeks ago I would've his exact position. People suck. I walk him back to the room he was previously sealed him and wished him goodnight.

"Now I can-Oh what the heck now!" I yelled, turning back and seeing Sona behind me.

"How did you-?" She tried asking me before I interrupted her.

"I just got out of a fight with drakes and a dragon king, my senses are still in overdrive and I want to sleep it off. It's making me angry and very snappish. So what is it?" I ask her, she held the expression of a fish out of water. It was amusing, not gonna lie.

"...Not gonna ask, my sister wants to talk to you. It's about what you asked of her." she told me, I turned on my heel and looked at her with a slack jaw.

"Did that get your attention?" She asked me, looking rather smug about it. I just nod.

"In Hell right?" I ask for clarification. Sona nods and a carriage appeared next to us. I open the door for her, still in shock. I climb in and we headed to Hell. 'That was rather fast.' I say inwardly, glancing at my arm. {yes, yes it was. Partner, I know you may not need it, but be prepared for a trap. Just in case.} Bahamut warns me. I nod, thankful my mask hid my grim expression...heh. 'Damn, I almost forgot what anxiety felt like. Especially this little cocktail mix of emotions.' I say in my head. That little twist of excitement and hope has, is, and always will be, the worst part. I dread what may happen, and yet I have to keep myself from bouncing out of my seat. Perhaps it's the reaper nature inside me that is contributing to this. The massacre was something all reapers were not only raised to despise but to hate. To use the names of the lost to grow strong and pray for vengeance if the opportunity ever arrived.

'And now it's here!' I nearly squealed out loud. The excitement was unreal, but so was this situation in its entirety. My mask kept my thoughts from being seen by Sona, my armor kept her from seeing my body quiver with murderous excitement. Eventually, the pressure finally reached bursting, and thankfully we had arrived. I had to restrict myself greatly as I walked out. Though taking it slow proved to be a good call, because we weren't in an embassy, or whatever could count as one, but instead a private coliseum, and **Observe** told me it was for non-official rating games. Confusion plastered across my face, that is until I saw several dozen coaches like the one Sona and I came in. Leviathan walked out, a small smile on her face bloomed when she saw Sona, but it wilted the moment she saw me. I soon learned why the other coaches opened violently. Dozens of devils came out, a large chunk were nobles and a handful of them were rather ancient. It took a moment to realize these were the guilty party, the killers. What truly cinched it, was each and every one of them had the title **Actor of Death's Genocide** or a variant of that title. For such a title, there can only be one possible requirement for getting it.

"Now, miss Leviathan. You brought us all here, now what is it? I've got a bottle of Domaine de la Romanée-Conti Romanée-Conti Grand Cru, waiting for me." A particularly ancient devil said, looking rather haggard. As the other devils began to pipe up with their own grievances or complaints, my vision became red. 'They, they dare start **speaking of wine and other such trivialities?! Bastards. Cowards! _These fucking murderers! Forgo the trial, I will personally RIP THEIR MINDS-!_** _'_

A hand suddenly grabbing my leg brought me back to reality, my vision cleared of the bloodlust that filled it. Glancing down I saw Sona on the verge of passing out, she wasn't the only one. The special devil guests were gasping for air and Serafall was on her knees, pale and shaky as well. My wings were fully extended, and my intent was impacting upon them.

"Hmm, oops," I say monotonically. While I was sorry for hitting Sona and Serafall with that rather large dosage of intent, that was as far as my empathy went.

"y.y. You dare to do that to a noble?!" one of them said, I didn't know who. They all looked the same to me, scum is scum and trash is trash after all. Not worth describing.

"Tiberius Ahpuch, a long time ago you killed a toddler, barely a year old. Not to mention a pregnant woman, who would've given birth to triplets had you not have raped and then murdered her." I say in a mechanical voice. His eyes widen as I had perfectly recited his crimes, a chain with collar suddenly shot out of the ground and latched around his neck. He gasped in shock and tried to rip it off, but he suddenly screamed in pure agony. The end of the chain materializing in my grip, I had not created it, this was but a system of magic seals the Grim Reaper had put in made it so I didn't have to lift a finger. Only my voice.

"Alexander Coyote. A long time ago you slaughtered three children. Two little girls and a little boy. Ages 3, 4, 2, respectively. You then used their hearts as a way to track down more Reaper children, telling your old war buddy Zaku the 'brave' where to hunt for more." my voice getting colder with each word leaving my lips. Two more chains appeared in my hand and two more gasps of air. One, by one, I put a face to every name that had been carved into that memorial. Every bastard, every murderer, I now have chains for each and every one of them.

There was a hiccup, even though I repeatedly said their crimes over and over again. Two young looking devils still hadn't had their chains on, but I had the chains in my hand. A quick **observe** told me everything I needed to know about these two.

"...You two have never seen a reaper before me, have you now?" I asked them, they nodded slowly. Shaking of fear from my misplaced anger. The reason for that is that I overlooked the slight difference in titles for them.

 **Zander The Second Micholash.**

 **Level: 40**

 **Title: Blood of Actor of death's genocide.**

 **Palak The Second Zeggias.**

 **Level: 30**

 **Title: Blood of Actor of Death's Genocide.**

I had thought it meant the same thing in my rage, however now it's obvious. These two boys are just the sons of the ones responsible.

"If I may ask, why are you here? Where are your fathers?" I asked them kindly, the sudden shellshock they must be feeling is indescribable. Yet, Zander scrapped the remains of his courage and spoke.

"Our fathers sent us in their stead. They thought us capable of accepting responsibility since they believed this to be an urgent meeting. A. At least that's what he told me, and what I imagine he told Palak." Zander said, pale-faced. I highly doubt that was the case. Especially when I glanced at one squirming individual worm.

I glanced at that one's chain and yanked on it, forcing him to be on his hands and knees.

"You have something you wish to say?" I ask the wretch. At first, he stayed quiet, until I whispered in his ear.

"Tell me what you know, and you may yet walk free," I whispered in the devil's ear and like that it was ready to sell out the remaining maggots.

"I warned them! The moment I saw her and noticed who else was in the carriages I called them and warned them about what might happen. They must've sent their sons in their place since they must've figured you were to dumb to notice the difference, even though they have the exact same names as they do! That is all I know!" The maggot spilled its guts. The horrified looks on the two boys face as it dawned on them, they were used as sacrificial lambs by their fathers. Without hesitation, they told me where their fathers would be hiding. Even going so far as to give me exact coordinates to their panic shelters. I thanked them and two portals appeared. The previously limp chains burst to life as the collars burst into the portals and dragged out my prey. Their sons kicking them as I dragged them along. For that, I gave each of them two sacks of gold. The first one was an apology, the second a reward for kicking their bastard fathers. I also verbally offered my deepest of apologies for my actions towards them. They accepted my apology and took the carriages, carrying the bags of gold with them, back to their homes.

" **Back to the homeland, back to death's roots. For justice must be done, even if the heavens must fall.** " I say, a large skeletal double door appeared and open wide, I hadn't the skill for it but it was like my magic circles, as natural as breathing. I began to drag the prisoners towards the portal, even as they struggled and pleaded, I was still much stronger than them combined.

"Stop!" A voice cried out, glowing blood eyes glared at Leviathan whose voice made me stop inches away from the door.

"There is no reason to," I tell her simply. That was all it boiled down to. I have no reason to stop.

"What about a rating game, you lose they go free and you win and they come with you?" she insisted. The chained devils nodded at that idea. However, I shook my head.

"No. Justice has waited for hundreds of years, patience has run out." My voice colder than any blizzard, I'm surprised shards of ice came out instead of spit.

"But that is how we decide such important matter-" Serafall tried to say but a small pulse of my dark affinity stopped her in her tracks.

"But we Reapers have our ways of doing it, and these scum became my jurisdiction the moment you brought them to me," I tell her. She tried to say something back but she decided against it. She had made her choice, there was no going back. The light of hope in the scum eyes died as I pulled them in to see their deaths. I didn't close the door behind me, Serafall and Sona had walked through after me. Curiosity must run in their family.

The Reaper world was of grays and black, the false sky above, the color of the bricks in the buildings, even the people held that perpetual ash gray. Speaking of people, hundreds of them clambered out to see the prisoners, and the spike of negative energy reached the heavens. Most of the reapers that had filled the roads began laughing at them, laughing how pitiful they looked, how pitiful they are. The ultimate form of disrespect. However, the few who didn't laugh were brimming with negative emotions, they were almost visible to the naked eye. These reapers hurled insults, screamed at them, threw rotten food and rusty knives at them. I made no move to stop them, they have every right as the survivors of their actions to do whatever they want except kill them, not until we reach our goal. Though there are always those who go too far. A giant Reaper man made his way to the front of the crowd, probably the patriarch of one of the families. He held a large cleaver in his hand, the moment he saw one of the prisoners he walked forwards and brought his weapon down on it.

Wraith halted the blade just before it sunk into criminal flesh. I turned around, handing the chains to Death Gun who I had quickly summoned. I walked over to the giant of a man.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him, his eyes are brimming with hatred, the cleaver's grip was about to explode in splinters.

"What does it look like?! I'm taking my revenge! That bastard killed my wife and daughter!" He howled, trying to push past me. But I stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I understand your pain, but this is not how our way. Please wait a few more minutes, you've already waited millennia for justice. What's a few more minutes compared to that?" I ask him, my voice sympathetic. He still didn't look convinced, but he backed off and bowed his head to me. I offer the same respect to him before I walk back to the front. Death gun gave me back the chains, one of the devils in the back tried to run, his chain slipping from my grip. No Reaper made a move to stop him, a sudden powerful jolt of black lightning paralyzed his legs. As he falls to the ground, still crawling away towards the still open exit. Unfortunately, I walk faster than he can crawl, grabbing his chain the paralysis ends and I drag him to the front. After that little pit stop, I continued with the prisoners behind, my summons at my side to help dissuade any more vigilantism before judgment could be passed.

Our destination was just up ahead. A large coliseum, built by Roman architects that previous reapers contracted millennia ago. Unlike the dilapidated coliseums in the human world, this one is constantly well maintained and is made to hold hundreds of thousands. The entire reaper race for some occasions, this arena is cultural to the reaper kind, but not because of the artistic way it was built. This was no tourist attraction, but the most active facility in the reaper world.

The entrance was opened and several guards took away the prisoners, at that very moment families of reapers appeared in the seats. I made to follow them but Sona pulled me aside.

"Hey Mores, you wouldn't happen to know why I feel like I'm being watched?" Sona asked, peeking around her shoulder for her supposed stalker. I sighed and knew what she was talking about in an instant.

"That's because you are, or rather, we all are. The Grim Reaper has a special magic that allows his eyes to oversee everything in this realm and the human one. Sometimes he chooses to focus on certain individuals. You and your, or me for example." I tell her, the hairs on the back of my neck standing straight up, a sure sign as any that I, in particular, was being watched. Before Sona could ask another question, someone appeared behind me, if by Sona's sudden horrified reaction was anything to go by. Turning around I blankly stare, and look up, at quite the large man. Round was his belly but thick was his shoulders and eyebrows. Emerald eyes with specks of ruby red by the center. He wore a black robe like any other reaper, though his massive belly stuck out. He had a golden shirt and sweatpants underneath his normal reaper garments and bunny slippers. Yes, fluffy pink bunny slippers hiding just behind his black robes.

"How can I help you, sir Baron?" I asked him, he just laughed a belly laugh.

"How about going into the arena? You're the guest of honor after all! Also, who are these two?" He asked me glancing at Sona and Serafall.

"This is Serafall Leviathan, one of the four maous of Hell, and this is her little sister Sona Sitri," I tell him, though I highly doubt he didn't already know this information. The second I blinked he was behind the two sisters inspecting their hair of all things, giving it a slight sniff, though they quickly jumped back at the sudden intrusion of personal space.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Serafall demanded, the Baron ignored her completely and then looked back to me.

"She's rather small, and weak, to be a leader isn't she?" The Baron asked me, uncaring of the stunned Serafall and Sona in front of him. I shrug, not wanting to say anything to that type of question. The Baron laughed at my response and walked inside. I let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Who the hell was that?!" Serafall asked me.

"That would be a member of the Grim Reaper's high council, Sir Vladimer. Otherwise known as Sir Baron, the jailer of dragons." I explain, then promptly go inside. They of course follow, but Death Gun and Wraith led them to the stands whereas I walked right into the center of the arena. At the front, right where all could see, was a throne of steel and bone. I brought out my scythe and kneeled like a knight would to his king, taking off my mask as well, the second I did the Grim Reaper appeared upon his throne. Joyus applause from the masses of reapers behind me at the sight of their king.

"Well then, isn't this a treat for the senses. Listen here! The ones who committed the massacres upon our people have finally been apprehended!" The grim reaper shouted I dared not look up even as the crowd behind me roared their applauses.

"Grand is this day! This reaper you see kneeling to me is the hero who brought them here to our grand stage! So the kin of the slain may take their revenge, as is their right! What say you my glorious subjects?! You ready for bloodshed?!" The Grim Reaper asks his race, they respond with howls dripping with bloodlust. Their screams, their demands for blood is insatiable and primed. The Grim Reaper listens to their screams and, while I could not see it, he smiled.

"Then let this alternate Death's Gambit begin! But first, a question for the one who brought the scum here. Raise your head reaper." I did so, staring at my father. We look nothing alike, while I am and bony. He is tanned and muscular. My hair was short and black, his was long and ocean blue. The only resemblance we had was our red eyes. The same blood red, same hue, same shape, it was as if I was looking into a reflection of my own eyes. His robe was the deepest black signifying his ultimate place among the reaper race. He held no weapon but I knew better than to assume him defenseless. He killed the previous Grim Reaper and took his rightful place on the throne with only his fists millennia ago, and he's only gotten stronger since then.

"What is it you wish?" He asked me, blood-red met blood red. I smiled a cruel grin.

"For the pain modifiers to be set to 1000 times what they would feel in reality," I say. There was silence over the crowd, the Grim Reaper smirked at my proposal.

"Yes, that would be a fine request, though that would also affect the avengers who will try to claim their revenge as well." He said, though he hardly sounded worried. The next few words I say is the root of what all reapers believe.

"Of course, if they were to fail then they were far too weak to not only claim their revenge but are unworthy to keep existing. For there is no place for the weak among angels of death." I say with a sadistic grin, a small part of it was fake but the rest was real. The instincts of the body can often intrude upon the sovereignty of the mind, and this is just one of those times. Clapping could be heard around me, and it grew louder and louder. Soon people were even shouting praises and encours as if I had just finished a masterpiece of a poem and they wanted more. The Grim Reaper held a Joker's grin and also clapped for what I said.

"Truer words are rarely spoken, you are wise among your years. Go to the stands and watch the carnage, you have my permission to do so." He said with a grin only a monster could have, I nod. Keeping the very same sadistic grin until I sat down and slipped my mask back on. The grin disappeared and I leaned back in my seat as it began. I was sitting next to Sona and Serafall, who held predictably horrified looks over what I said and what it insinuated for not only me but the reaper race entirely.

The prisoners were brought out, one by one. The ground broke away for the twisted marriage of technology and magic to come out of. Vr devices not unlike the ones seen in SAO, except while the Nervegear only covered the head, this one covered the entire person's body. Death's gambit is purely virtual, it's both training and a game. Quite like a Peerage match, except, far far more brutal. In normal matches, the goal is to defend your throne and sit on the enemies. That's it. When a high council member is defeated, they feel the pain of the death they were given, say for an example slit throat. The council member would feel still feel the pain of that virtual wound as if it was real and decide whether or not they go back in. It's supposed to improve pain tolerance, show which high council members are the most loyal and to rid the players their instinctual fear of death. While it does work but the true purpose; is to torture the losers and punish them for being so weak as to lose. That and with the pain modifier often set to higher than ten times the pain...well...it's quite painful. I explain this to Sona and Serafall as they probably would want to know.

"1000 times the pain of death...that must be hell." Sona whispered as the devils were shoved into their separate pods, and as reapers climbed into theirs.

"It is, though 10,000 is worse," I respond, before Sona could ask what I meant by that I silenced her with a finger. It was starting and the reapers were rather rabid if anyone talks over their sport.

A giant screen showed what was happening, courtesy of the Grim Reaper. I leaned back in my chair as the matches began. The first match ended rather quickly, the first sniveling coward to throw away his children for his own safety. He tried to plead for his life, but the patriarch of the family he slaughtered just smiled. His head was split open by a large cleaver. The pain was sent to the actual body and the sniveling devil died, reduced to embers in a fraction of a second before he could even scream. The second, third, fourth and fifth matches proceed roughly the same. Though with spines being ripped out, much to the crowd's delight, and cape of their skulls being popped off. The devils died for real once the pain was sent, and the reapers so far haven't gotten anything worse than a cut.

The matches were so boringly one-sided I nodded off halfway through, though the sound of my fellow race crying out for greater bloodshed sadly stopped me from going in too deep. Though by the time I decided to gaze upon the slaughter once more, there was only a single devil remaining. The one who had ratted out his fellow men

when I asked for information. Guess due to his cooperation they let him live longer. He clambered into the ember filled coffin without complaint as did his reaper opponent. Their match began but instead of begging his life the devil just slightly bowed his head.

"I apologize for killing your kin, however, I have a family of my own so I am sorry, but I can not die here." He said with a bowed head. The reaper grew enraged and he lunged for the devil noble. The devil noble dodged the angry reaper with ease, now that got me to sit up and pay attention.

"You bastard! You dare to say that after you took everything from me?! Once I'm done with you, your family dies next! I'll do worse to you then you did to me!" He vowed, gouts of flames erupting from his hand, he waved them around crazily. I bit my nail as I watched the devil noble dodge and weave through the flames, waving them around crazily like that only makes more openings!

"Idiot," I whisper as the noble punched the reaper. The reaper reeled back in shock, but the noble pressed his advantage. A quick knee to the gut stunned the reaper further, however, the stunning reaper tried to chain the nimble devil down. Once the singular, yes singular, chain wrapped itself around the devil's leg the fool of a reaper charged again, this time with a knife. The devil ripped the chain from the ground, without breaking it, he dodged the knife and wrapped the chain around the reaper's throat. I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard a neck snap in half. The crowd was silent for a moment as the devil hopped out the virtual reality device. Then when they saw the dust particles of the reaper that challenged they started to clap. That clapping slowly turned to uproarious applause. One of the guards escorted the devil to stand with the other victors, and instead of being angry that one of their own lost, they instead praised the devil as they would any other reaper for his victory.

"These are your victors! They have taken their revenge, and the fool who failed, well, he was unworthy to continue existing by our laws. So let us praise this devil, for ridding the reaper race of one more weakling, and for cleansing the weakling's entire family during the great war between factions!" The Grim Reaper said, his voice ever booming. The audience, the bloodthirsty sheep they are, did so. Instead of continuing to harbor anger for his crimes of slaughtering innocents, now an entire family, but no. Now they praise the devil for ridding the reaper race of weaklings.

"I applaud all of you victors, especially you little bat. How would you like to be reborn a reaper? Such strengths would be better rewarded here than under the species you were born under." The Grim Reaper offered, Serrafall couldn't believe what she was seeing if her face was anything to go off of.

"Can he actually do that?" Sona asked me, glancing between the devil who looked to be mulling it over.

"He can and he will," I tell her as the devil victor nods. The Grim Reaper smiled and he appeared next to the devil. Several dozen magic circles layer themselves around the devil until they completely covered him. With a snap of his fingers, the magic circles glowed brighter than the sun. Everyone, especially me, turned away and from it. When we looked back, the devils were shocked, the reapers roared their applause and I clapped for this phenomenon was truly special to see. Instead of a devil, what stood there now was a toddler with two medium-sized bone wings. When he said reborn, he meant reborn. The leader of my race picked up the child.

"A new member of our race has been born! Let us hope he grows ever stronger and brings glory to his new race!" The Grim Reaper roared, the crowd lost themselves in uproarious applause. The toddler was taken to a place where all children go when they reach the age of two, the hellish training known as the Agōgē. 'The less I remember of that hell, the better.' I think to myself. The reapers began to leave, the show was over, their thirst for blood satiated. I was about to leave as well, but that didn't work out.

"Leaving so soon?" The Grim Reaper asked, standing in just behind me. Much to the total shock of Sona and Serafall who didn't even notice him.

"Well yes, these two can't exactly leave here without me and I did end up dragging them here so I might as well be courteous and bring them back home," I say respectfully, and bow my head to him even though he was behind me. He hummed, and before either of the devils could catch on, they suddenly fell through a portal back to the human world.

"Well, that handles that. Now let us discuss…" he trailed off, checking to make sure no one else was here. When in fact he made sure it was just the two of us, I suddenly found myself scooped up and hugged, as a teddy bear would be by a small child.

"Oh, I missed you! You were gone for so long! So long! How come you never just visit?! Let me dote on you more!" My father yelled, continuing to hug and wave me side to side.

"I'm extremely busy. I was building up my high council and adding to my well of summons." I said in a perfect deadpan.

"Well that's really good but still at least visit! Also, I heard you adopted a little sister! I have a daughter now! Hooray!" He cheered as he began to squeeze me harder. I tapped his shoulder to let him know he was suffocating me, that is not an exaggeration I was losing HP from his hug alone. Thankfully he let go and I choked out a breath.

"Thank you for not killing me via a hug," I tell him, taking another few deep breaths to make sure my crumpled lungs were still working.

"Still though, I'm so proud of you! You're so much stronger than you were a few months ago. Perhaps eventually you'll take my throne, pretty sure your mother would've been just as proud as I am." He said. I nod.

"Someday, sure, but not for a long time to come. Either way, I should really get going, as part of my deal with Leviathan I am to sit down as a representative of our race at their peace summit tomorrow." I tell him.

"Aww, I want you to stay a little longer." He whined, he fucking whined. He's even pouting for crying out loud! I reaper chop him, not holding back, but to him, it would feel like I did.

"Stop pouting! Your the leader of our race for God's sake!" I tell him to, my voice filled with annoyance. He chuckled and stopped pouting like a child.

"True, well I guess you should be going then. Also, can you please visit more often? I only ever see you during events like this. Please?" He asked, even doing the puppy eyes, but unlike Lilly, his is the furthest thing from cute and just looked creepy.

"Stop that and I will try," I say in a perfect deadpan. He does so and says yes under his breath. I facepalm and leave before anything else like that. The moment I teleported back home I let my jaw drop to the ground.

"That's how he acts for real?! I mean, I knew because of my previous memories but seeing it in person is just a whole other experience, good lord." I finish with a sigh, Wraith rises out of my shadow as I collapse on my sofa.

"What did you get when you observed him?" I asked, wraith merely shows me the screen. My jaw, once again, drops. The screen only showed his titles and his level which is the highest I have ever, and probably ever, see.

 **Titles: Grim Reaper. Death. Master of savage hordes.**

 **Level: 9.847890e800^99,999,9**

I stared at this small screen, absorbing the information it gave me. I kept staring at it long past Wraith disappearing, long past the moon setting and till the early morn.

"Hey, whatcha staring at?" A voice suddenly asked. Glancing to the voice's location, it was Lilly. I dismiss the small screen and pat her head.

"Oh, nothing too important," I tell her. She giggles and runs over to the table for food, I smile and go join her. A quest screen pops in front of me as I did so.

 **Quest name: Reaper's final gambit.**

 **Objective: Defeat your father and claim the throne.**

 **Rewards: Beating the Game and become its sole victor.**

There was no accept nor deny screen, which was odd. Checking it again, it looks like I had already accepted it, I was strangely not surprised by it. It is the dream of all reapers to be able to sit the throne of the Grim Reaper. There was no time limit on it, and that also makes sense. It will take many millennia to get to that level, Reapers functionally do not age after all, so I have all the time in the universe to do this. I dismiss the screen and put it out of my mind for now and instead enjoy this time now.

 **[Pov swap. Third person]**

Many hours later the Reaper had finished his duties for the day and made his way to the summit, having put his little sister to bed earlier that day and had told Murayama to stay and watch her. As he walked to the summit, another prepared in a dimension other than the reaper's.

"In a moment, another earth I will lay siege to." The king said as he walked towards the front of his ship, watching his acolytes, witches, and even his daughters prepare a portal for his fleet.

Back to the reaper, he arrived at the gate of the school, completely unaware of what will transpire in the next hour or so.

"I hope the summit isn't too boring." The reaper says as he pulls open the gate.

"I do hope the defenders of this earth won't be a bore." The king says as he floats down to where the portal will be.

"Hopefully Vali is actually a tough customer to me." The reaper says as he checks his phone, turning it off for the summit.

"The one who killed my son I do hope is worthy of my blade." The king says pulling the blade from the dark and sharpening it.

""Let the games begin!"" Both king and reaper say. The reaper walking through the gate as the sparks from the sharpening sword breach into the reaper's world.

* * *

 **{One chapter left before things ignite. Oh how they will, it shall be glorious! Also, no one has yet to take up my dare yet! It's just been sitting there pathetically with little notice! So I'll mention it again, It's called Chaos's Dare and it's where my stories are listed for those who didn't know where it was and was interested. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, bye bye my lovely audience of chaos. I'll see you all soon.}**


End file.
